Naruto el Uzumaki conquistador
by DemonDragon210
Summary: Naruto había vivido durante mucho tiempo en el barrio bajo donde la oscuridad lo engulle todo, gracias a ese entorno creció convirtiéndose en alguien que tenía pocos limites para lograr lo que quiere, por eso para cumplir su sueño no tendría problemas en intentar conquistar el mundo, sí además podía conseguir un harem era un extra. (Inspirado en el fic "Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon)
1. Prologo

_Aquí un nuevo fanfic de Naruto, sí les gusta este primer capítulo no se les olvide comentar para saber que les gusta, este fanfic ira lento, no soy el mejor escribiendo escenas de acción por lo que sí alguien puede recomendarme un fanfic o algún semejante para mejorar mis capacidades en esa rama, sí van a criticar háganlo de forma constructiva y respetuosa por favor, sin nada más que decir a leer._

La aldea de Konoha, una utopía de buenas costumbres y valores, llena de bondad y grandes líderes, un hermoso lugar para vivir ¿No? Pues se equivocan, siendo realistas no lo es, dejando de lado un zorro demonio que casi destruye la aldea entera hacía 10 años, en Konoha había varias mafias, corrupción (Demasiado obvia por cierto), un pésimo líder militar, una notoria discriminación, un científico serpiente pedófilo que se rumorea hace experimentos inhumanos en niños, ah y cierto aire previo a una guerra civil.

Konoha se podía dividir en dos sectores importantes, los barrios altos donde se asentaban los negocios "respetables", los complejos de la gran mayoría de clanes, las oficinas gubernamentales, las escuelas, los hospitales, museos, librerías, ya se pueden ir haciendo a una idea ¿Verdad?, y la otra parte era el barrio rojo o barrio bajo en los que podías encontrar negocios de "dudosa" ética y moral, entre las muchas cosas que ocurrían allí era que la Yakuza, Tríadas o Mafias hacían sus negocios más obvios, que podías encontrar prostitutas y prostitutos casi en cada paso, mucha venta y contrabando de diferentes drogas, un nuevo asesinato cada mañana, bares de mala muerte, complejos de los clanes bajos u olvidados, además de que se rumoraba la posibilidad del esclavismo, si, no era el mejor lugar para vivir.

Aunque nuestra historia empieza en una de las calles del barrio bajo, un chico de cabellos rojos con puntas negras caminaba tranquilo entre las personas hasta llegar a un callejón entrando sin temor alguno, al estar frente a una puerta negra con un dragón tallado tocó la puerta tres veces con cierto ritmo, el chico solo debió esperar unos pocos segundos antes de que la puerta fuera abierta por un hombre que vestía unos pantalones holgados blancos y una camisa china negra.

— Hola Naruto ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la academia el día de hoy? —Preguntó el hombre sonriéndole amable.

— Tan bien como se puede señor Yin, niños mimados fastidiando cada tanto pero se les debe aguantar —Declaró el chico con un gesto relajado.

— Me alegra, supongo que viniste por una entrega ¿Me equivoco? —Cuestionó acomodando su coleta, Naruto solo le sonrió, Yin Kuromaru era uno de los hombres importantes de la tríada con la que Naruto trabajaba ocasionalmente.

— Si, el señor Yokohama me pidió que le trajera unas cosas —El chico se arremangó la manga de su chamarra negra revelando un sello, Naruto solo hizo un sello de mano y en una nube de humo apareció un maletín negro, Yin agarró el maletín antes de hacerle señas para que entrara en el edificio.

No era la primera vez que Naruto entraba al negocio supuestamente legal del señor Kuromaru, él dirigía un bar de strippers que era utilizado por las tríadas para pasarse las diferentes mercancías con las que traficaban, pero la parte trasera del edificio tenía una pequeña cocina donde se podían ver diferentes pantallas que grababan en vivo lo que ocurría en el negocio, Kuromaru abrió el maletín sonriendo ante el contenido.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres saber que me traes? —Preguntó el hombre a lo que el pelirrojo tuvo un momento de duda, Naruto llevaba desde los siete años trabajando para las diferentes organizaciones poco legales que se escondían en los barrios bajos, pero normalmente hacía a la vista gorda sobre lo que transportaba, pero sí quería tener mejores conexiones dentro del bajo mundo debería ser un poco más arriesgado.

— Quiero saber, para saber sí me están pagando bien por llevarlo o debo pedir un aumento —Aceptó, Kuromaru volteó el maletín para que pudiera observar lo que había dentro, Naruto necesito solo un segundo para saber que era, cocaína— Entonces creo que el pago es decente, no me quejare —Concluyó tranquilo.

— ¿El pago habitual? —Preguntó sonriendo divertido.

— No, lo lamento pero esta vez debo pedir el pago en pasta, Madre Olga se está quejando de mis pocas contribuciones al orfanato —Se disculpó extendiendo la mano.

— Uh, Olga es de temer cuando se queja, deja te traigo el dinero —Yin tronó los dedos y una mujer pequeña que Naruto había ignorado salió del lugar para ir a buscar el dinero, Naruto sabía cuánta razón tenía el hombre, Madre Olga, la directora del orfanato donde Naruto había vivido toda su vida, era una prostituta que se hacía cargo de uno de los orfanatos del barrio rojo, el término "Madre" era solo una mera formalidad ya que la mujer sería muchas cosas pero no una persona de fe.

En lo que esperaba el dinero no pudo evitar recordar la vida que había estado llevando, Naruto nunca conoció a su madre en persona pero si lo había hecho en nombre, la madre de Naruto era Kushina Uzumaki, pero su padre, ese sí era todo un misterio, por lo que se había enterado Kushina, junto al que fue su prometido, Minato Namikaze el cuarto Hokage, habían asistido a una fiesta en la que se emborracharon y aparentemente hubo una orgia, Minato había terminado su relación con la mujer extranjera después de eso al sentirse ofendido, en opinión de Naruto era muy hipócrita considerando que él también participo en la orgia, y a los diez meses había nacido Naruto.

El Hokage había estado tan ofendido que incluso cuando podía significar un daño contra la aldea no la ayudo con el parto para mantener al kyubi dentro del sello, para suerte de la pelirroja el tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, había ayudado a Kushina durante el parto, aunque por desgracia de algún modo el zorro demonio salió de la mujer y atacó la aldea, al final el tercer Hokage selló al biju dentro del único Uzumaki que podría contenerlo, acertaron, Naruto.

Y aunque podrían suponer que por los rasgos de Naruto se podría descubrir quién era su padre resultaba que sus ojos negros y cabellos de puntas oscuras hacía que la gente dudara si era un Uchiha (Teoría muy poco aceptada), un Nara (La gente reconocía su mente brillante), o un Aburame (La gente solo creía que era tan freak como uno), y eso de los clanes de los barrios altos donde su madre vivía antes de toda la fiesta que le jodió la vida.

Naruto volvió de la senda de los recuerdos cuando una mujer le estaba entregando un pequeño maletín negro, el chico lo agarró pesándolo con sus manos antes de salir, pronto el maletín se escondió en el sello de la muñeca del Uzumaki que camino hasta un edificio negro con detalles rojos y un gran letrero que decía "La casa de la doncella roja" entró tranquilamente pasando por la recepción donde un chico de 15 años lo detuvo.

— ¿Cuánto trajiste esta vez? Madre Olga se enfadara sí no traes lo suficiente, hermano —Le advirtió el chico de cabellos castaños que atendía la recepción.

— Pago completo 150,000¥, suficiente para mantenernos apartados de los ojos indeseados por un tiempo —Respondió tranquilo a lo que el chico asintió antes de apuntar a una puerta negra.

— Ve a entregarlo, vino uno de los hombres de D-san y sí no hacemos los pagos, bueno, ya sabes cómo nos cobraran —Pidió antes de ignorarlo por completo, Naruto se apresuró a entrar en la habitación donde Madre Olga, una mujer que a pesar de tener casi cuarenta años se veía como una mujer en sus veinte, la mujer de cabellos blancos miraba a un hombre con un traje barato y un bigote ridículo.

— ¿Y este mocoso quien es? —Preguntó el hombre pero Madre Olga lo miro con cierta esperanza.

— Madre Olga, traje el dinero que me pidió —Le pasó el maletín sabiendo que no podía permitir que descubrieran que estaban apurados con los pagos, Madre Olga contó con cuidado el dinero que tenía en el maletín y cuando llego a cierta cantidad una imperceptible sonrisa se asomó por sus labios pintados de rojo.

— Con esto llegamos al millón que debíamos para este mes, gracias por traerlo Naruto, no podía recordar que pasó con el dinero —Explicó la mujer viendo al hombre con burla danzando en sus ojos purpuras, en otro maletín Madre Olga vació el dinero que faltaba para completar la deuda antes de entregárselo al hombre— Ahora lárgate que espantas a los clientes —Le gruñó al hombre que enfadado antes de salir del lugar.

— ¿Cuánto nos sobró? ¿Alcanza para el gas? —Preguntó Naruto a lo que la mujer sonrió un poco más relajada.

— Si, por suerte sí, con esto podemos costearnos los servicios básicos y hasta sobra un poco —Suspiró alegre— Toma, es lo que sobrara después de hacer los pagos —Le pasó un fajo de billetes al pelirrojo que lo agarró antes de empezar a contar— Ahora ve a tu habitación a ducharte —Ordeno.

Naruto salió a la recepción antes de bajar al sótano, el sótano era donde estaban las habitaciones tanto de los niños como de las "hermanas" que cuidaban a los niños, el sótano era un laberinto que incluso en contra de la creencia popular estaba bien iluminado y amueblado, Naruto llegó a su habitación.

La recamara del chico no era particularmente llamativa, tal vez lo más interesante serían los mangas y revistas bajo la cama o la foto de una pelirroja que Naruto sabía era su madre, mientras veía aquella fotografía el chico volvió a perderse por las sendas de los recuerdos.

Kushina Uzumaki había muerto poco después de dar a luz, por lo que se había enterado Mikoto Uchiha, aparentemente amiga de su madre, había dejado a Naruto en un orfanato donde Minato no pudiera descubrirlo hasta años después donde no podría hacerle daño o toda la aldea se pondría en su contra, pero gracias a que la historia de Kushina se había hecho pública Naruto era apodado "el hijo de la puta roja" y aunque uno pensaría que se sentiría ofendido porque llamaran así a su difunta madre para Naruto no tenía valor alguno, nunca conoció a su madre y más allá de la historia que traía el apellido no sentía nada hacía ella.

Lo único a lo que Naruto había podido aferrarse era a la historia que tenía el apellido Uzumaki, el clan del remolino era un clan pacifista pero poderoso y aunque Naruto no estaba a favor del pacifismo había aprendido tanto como podía de lo que hizo famoso a su clan, pero por sobre todas las cosas había una que motivaba al Uzumaki a hacer lo que hiciese falta para cumplir su objetivo, resurgiría el clan aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

— Oye Naruto —Llamó Shiro, otro niño del orfanato, con una sonrisa apenada— Kuro y yo queríamos saber si podías ayudarnos con nuestra tarea —Pidió apenado a lo que Naruto se levantó, Naruto podía recordar su primer año cuando entró en la academia, cuando la academia aún era regida por el consejo civil y por ende era un asco que sacaba puros debiluchos, pero después de que se esparciera el rumor de que los Uchiha querían hacer un golpe de estado al Hokage se le ocurrió un único modo de apaciguar al pueblo, para unir las raíces de los clanes con el pueblo integraron a tantos como pudieron al sistema de enseñanza shinobi, y por ende aunque la academia era más complicada sus graduados estaban mejor preparados.

Sí bien el primer año era prácticamente igual, pues era para niños de siete años aproximadamente, del segundo al último año era algo muy diferente, aprendían estrategia con los Nara, psicología con los Yamanaka, genjutsu con los Kurama, ninjutsu con los Uchiha, sobre plantas y animales, o insectos, venenosos con los Aburame, modales con los Hyuga (Para las misiones de infiltración era más útil de lo que creían), supervivencia con los Inuzuka, nutrición con los Akimichi (Que a pesar de ser gordos sabían bastante sobre cómo nutrir a una persona), el taijutsu era mejorado entre algunos otros. Además la academia obligaba a los alumnos de segundo año en adelante a tomar dos talleres por año, medicina y ninjutsu médico, kenjutsu, rastreo, interrogación, tortura, o sigilo.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntan a otro de los años superiores? No creo ser el único libre —Interrogó viendo al niño que apenado estaba por retirarse cuando fue tacleado por un niño de cabellos negros que entró en la habitación.

— ¡Porque tú eres un prodigio! —Rugió Kuro, hermano biológico de Shiro, con una sonrisa emocionada— ¿Quién mejor para ayudar a dos de segundo año que el increíble prodigio de tercer año? —Cuestionó intentando usar el orgullo de Naruto en su contra.

Naruto suspiro cansado, ciertamente era considerado un prodigio por sus profesores y sus compañeros, pero en opinión del propio Naruto estaba lejos de llegar a llenar tal título, después de todo ¿Qué shinobi competente no estaba versado en taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, estrategia, psicología, interrogación, en cómo sobrevivir a la intemperie y sigilo? No eran otra cosa que las habilidades básicas de un ninja.

— Lo haré pero ustedes serán quienes ayuden al resto, no puedo estar ayudándoles con la tarea a todos —Gruñó antes de hacer pasar al par de chicos que tenían sus cuadernos, la tarea había consistido en una sencilla investigación sobre el chakra elemental, clases que se tomaban en tercer año de la academia y que Naruto tendría el placer de empezar a estudiar pronto.

Cuando por fin se quedó solo para tener su descanso una voz sonó en su cabeza arruinando sus posibilidades de un poco de paz.

— "Mocoso" —Llamó el kyubi, Naruto bufó antes de entrar en su paisaje mental, un sencillo paisaje nocturno, encontrándose al zorro demonio encerrado en una celda de madera con un sello grabado.

— ¿Qué necesitas pulgoso? Normalmente no me llamas por pequeñeces —Preguntó aburrido, el día del pelirrojo había sido particularmente malo para que lo estuvieran jodiendo todo el día.

— La espera se está volviendo insoportable ¿Cuándo será la próxima cacería? —Gruñó el zorro con desespero.

— Supongo que tienes razón, he pasado demasiado tiempo haciendo de niño bueno en la academia y he dejado de divertirme como es debido, no creo que un poco de diversión nos mate, tal vez vayamos a divertirnos hoy en la noche —Respondió sonriente, Naruto sabía desde hacía mucho que no era un chico normal, ni siquiera su peculiar cabello rojo era tan distintivo como otras dos cosas, la primera era que Naruto era alguien que disfrutaba enormemente de la violencia y el derramamiento de sangre, el otro punto es que Naruto era un pervertido.

Para el primer punto no tenía una teoría bien hecha de por qué disfrutaba tanto de una buena batalla, de la violencia o el derramamiento de sangre, aunque Naruto teorizaba que era gracias a la exposición constante a esta con la que lidiaban los habitantes de los barrios bajos, mientras que para la perversión Naruto si tenía una teoría más valida, por lo que había investigado con el zorro sus anteriores jinchuriki habían tenido un libido bastante alto y en el caso de Kushina incluso había empezado la pubertad antes de tiempo, por lo que aunque era su primer jinchuriki hombre no había nada que imposibilitara que esto se repitiera en él.

— No te preocupes pulgoso, yo me encargare de que nos divirtamos un poco el día de hoy —Y con esas palabras el paisaje se disolvió en niebla, cuando Naruto se despertó en su cama se preparó para la diversión de esta noche, ajustó un poco más su chamarra negra, aseguró su equipo y salió aprovechando que no había un motivo por el cual no pudiera salir, en la villa de las hojas la noche ya se había impuesto cubriendo el lugar.

— Hacía tiempo que no te desidias salir a jugar, Naruto —Le saludo una voz espectral desde la sombras en el momento en que salió del orfanato/prostíbulo.

— Lo sé Pride, ¿Qué hay de nuevo que me puedas ofrecer? —Preguntó al aire, Pride era un "Trabajador" de la tríada y mantenía un ojo sobre aquellos que trabajaban para ellos y que no tenían su lealtad jurada, tanto para que no se fueran de lengua como para informarles sí había una misión para ellos.

— Un trabajo para el clan Kobura, quieren que asesines a alguien que se niega a pagar sus deudas, aparentemente se le ocurrió que podía robarles sus químicos y salir ileso, según la información recolectada tiene 8 guardaespaldas, los podrás encontrar en la casa cercana al templo de Inari, suerte Wrath —Le informó desde las sombras.

— ¿Wrath? Creí que para ganar uno de esos nombres debías de ser una especie de monstruo —Preguntó tranquilo, de entre las sombras salió un niño de aproximadamente diez años, de cabellos y ojos negros pero piel clara.

— Pareces bastante conocedor de lo que se necesita para ser uno de nosotros, los llamados Homúnculos, la mayoría de los que trabajan para las tríadas o la Yakuza se sentirían honrados de entrar en esta pequeña organización —Mencionó acomodándose el corbatín que tenía el traje que usaba.

— El grupo Homúnculo, una organización mafiosa sin afiliación, también apodados los siete asesinos con más famosos entre las mafias de Konoha, pero no sé si ya saben que estoy en la academia shinobi, en otras palabras un militar, ¿En serio me quieren dentro? —Preguntó sonriendo.

— Nunca está de más un aliado en el gobierno, además, podrás sacar al hombre del barrio bajo, pero nunca podrás sacar el barrio bajo del hombre —Sonrió con superioridad y Naruto solo suspiró resignado, el chico tenía razón, el único motivo por el que quería volverse shinobi era por las batallas y para ayudar a sus planes, así que sí, realmente Pride no se equivocaba con que seguiría las leyes del bajo mundo incluso siendo un shinobi.

— ¿Esta misión es la que me dará el nombre de Wrath? —Preguntó a lo que Pride asintió antes de desaparecer entre las sombras— Mejor acabar esto de una vez —Y con esas palabras corrió hasta el templo de Inari, cuando llego después de unos 10 minutos, una casa de dos pisos era la guarida del sujeto que había creído que podía robarle al clan Kobura, en el primer piso había cuatro guardaespaldas, unos mastodontes, en el segundo piso había otros cuatro, pero aunque podía sentir nueve presencias en el edificio no podía ver al ladrón, con una posición de mano libero de un sello en su muñeca una katana.

Entró por el segundo piso caminando por las paredes gracias a su chakra, dos de los guardias miraban las escaleras, uno estaba de espaldas a una puerta en otra habitación y el único que estaba en la habitación donde Naruto había entrado estaba en el centro de la recamara viendo la puerta. Naruto caminaba dando pasos suaves y silenciosos, estando detrás del hombre levantó su espada y de un movimiento le decapitó, una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro del pelirrojo.

— Pensé que serían más difíciles de matar —Susurró antes de acercarse a la puerta para abrirla lentamente sin hacer ruido, frente a él se encontraba la espalda de otro de los guardaespaldas, la figura, un poco alta para su edad, de un metro con cuarentaicinco de Naruto contra los dos metros de esos hombres, en un movimiento apuñaló el corazón del hombre que alcanzó a emitir un grito antes de morir, los otros dos hombres corrieron contra Naruto que sonreía al ver que la parte del sigilo se había acabado.

Naruto pasó debajo de las piernas de uno cortando los tendones de Aquiles del hombre que cayó al suelo, Naruto se levantó para saltar sobre el segundo guardaespaldas que arremetió en su contra antes de cortarle el brazo derecho y pasar sobre él, el hombre gritó antes de caer, tal vez por la sorpresa o el dolor pero a Naruto no le importaba realmente, se acercó al que intentaba levantarse mientras este intentaba alejarse de él, Naruto no podía quedarse divirtiendo pues podía sentir como los guardaespaldas que estaban en la parte inferior de las escaleras ya estaban subiendo y no tardarían en llegar, así que simplemente decapito al hombre, giro sobre su eje evitando el golpe del guardaespaldas al que le había cortado un brazo, mientras el hombre estaba asombrado de que lo haya esquivado Naruto atravesó la vértebra del hombre con su espada, el guardaespaldas cayó al suelo gritando.

— ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! —Preguntó uno de los guardaespaldas que habían subido.

— Pueden llamarme Wrath —En ese momento sacó un par de shuriken del estuche de armas antes de lanzarlas contra esos hombres.

Los dos se apartaron de las shuriken y antes de que el de la derecha pudiera burlarse Naruto le apuñaló el corazón viendo con diversión al otro hombre que lo miraba asustado, otro guardaespaldas estaba subiendo las escaleras, el pelirrojo solo suponía que el que estaba frente a la puerta tenía órdenes de no moverse de allí o simplemente confiaba demasiado en sus compañeros, Naruto caminó lentamente hacía el hombre que seguía viéndolo asustado, cuando el que estaba en el piso inferior subió se encontró con una espada que le atravesó el cráneo justo por el ojo, el hombre que quedaba con vida, y capacidad de caminar, intento llegar a la ventana pero antes de lograrlo Naruto le apuñaló por la espalda justo en los pulmones.

El hombre veía asustado la herida que había aparecido en su pecho al ser atravesado por la katana, Naruto sacó el arma de la espalda del hombre para después caminar hasta el que estaba arrastrándose por el suelo intentando escapar por las escaleras antes de cortarle la cabeza de un golpe, el pelirrojo estaba pensando que tan rentable sería dejar al hombre con pulmón perforado vivo hasta completar la misión para saber dónde estaba el ladrón, pero al recordar que había uno frente a la puerta simplemente agarró un kunai y se lo lanzó al hombre justo en el cuello atravesándolo.

Naruto bajó las escaleras y ahí vio al hombre que tenía un mangual girando y ahora veía al pelirrojo con una sonrisa emocionada, la cadena fue lanzada contra el pecho del Uzumaki que alcanzó a apartarse de la cadena que se clavó en la pared, el chico corrió contra el hombre que jaló su cadena intentando golpearlo a lo que Naruto saltó esquivándola, creyendo que el hombre se golpearía con su propia arma este detuvo el golpe con su otra mano, Naruto lo veía con un poco de seriedad antes de correr en su contra con su espada extendida por lo que el hombre con mangual lo lanzó contra la katana, el golpe dio en el filo del arma lanzándola lejos pero justo en ese momento una shuriken le cortó el cuello al hombre que comenzó a ahogarse con su sangre.

— Joder, le corto el cuello al único idiota que quedaba que me podía decir dónde está el imbécil que les robó a los Kobura —Se regañó el chico enfadado, justo en ese momento una puerta debajo de las escaleras se abrió y salió un hombre delgado de lentes y cabellos naranjos.

— ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! —Gritó con voz chillona el hombre antes de ver a Naruto, antes de que pudiera escapar el pelirrojo estaba frente a él para después darle una patada en la cara que lo tiró al suelo— ¡E-espera! ¡Te daré el dinero pero déjame! ¡Por favor! —Rogó a lo que Naruto solo sacó un kunai.

— Lástima, eso no es mi estilo —En un segundo le apuñaló el corazón matándolo— Y hasta aquí duró la misión, bueno a informarlo.

Con eso Naruto salió del lugar preguntándose por la sencillez de la misión pues normalmente hacía misiones que tuvieran una mayor dificultad, en algunas incluso había recurrido a algo de ninjutsu o genjutsu pero ahora todo se había limitado a uso de espada y un poco de cuerpo a cuerpo, el camino era silencioso, demasiado considerando que Pride debería haberlo contactado ya para decirle donde podía recoger el dinero o el pago por el trabajo, no se preocupó hasta que llego al orfanato donde un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Al entrar al lugar se encontró todo en un absoluto silencio, raro viniendo que era un prostíbulo y de noche tenían más clientela, al dar un paso dentro del lugar un olor inconfundible, sangre, corrió hasta la cocina y lo que vio lo dejó helado, Madre Olga apuñalada en el vientre, viva pero por la sangre derramada probablemente eso no duraría mucho, corrió al lado de la mujer arrodillándose preocupado, con la sed de sangre que normalmente tenía y que le permitía matar sin piedad a nueve personas uno pensaba que algo como la preocupación o el aprecio no podría sentirlo pero Naruto lo sentía y bastante.

Madre Olga había sido la que le había cuidado prácticamente toda la vida, quien le había enseñado todo lo que le permitió entrar en el bajo mundo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos mientras sus ojos le ardían de un modo no muy normal que asumió era por las lágrimas.

— ¿Naru-to? —Preguntó la mujer con problemas para enfocar su visión en el pelirrojo— Los niños, fueron tras los… niños —La mujer suspiró y sus ojos perdieron el brillo de la vida y su piel se enfrió, Naruto no necesito checar el pulso para saber que la mujer ya estaba en el otro lado.

Naruto se mordió el labio antes de correr al sótano donde los vio, cinco adultos y el sujeto que había venido a cobrarles en la tarde, incluso con el dolor de ojos de haber llorado corrió para intentar matar a uno de esos hombres que estaba cargando a Shiro como si fuera un costal de papas, pero antes de que pudiera clavarle el kunai en su mano le golpearon en el estómago lanzándolo contra las escaleras.

— Pero mira que tenemos aquí —Empezó el cobrador viéndolo al igual que los otros cinco sujetos— En realidad a ti sí que quiero matarte, si no hubieras traído ese dinero esa mujerzuela habría tenido que pagarle a D-sama con los niños del orfanato para sus experimentos —Explicó acercándose, o eso le dijo su audición a Naruto, por algún motivo su visión estaba demasiado borrosa y no podía ver bien.

— ¿Qué pasa mocoso, ya te quieres poner a llorar? —Preguntó uno de esos hombres antes de patear al pelirrojo que se sujetaba los ojos que le estaban ardiendo de una manera antinatural— ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —Rugió pisándole el estómago, Naruto abrió los ojos y en ese momento se desató el caos, el hombre que lo había pateado de repente se convirtió en una estatua de hielo y por algún motivo el ardor en sus ojos se volvía más y más tenue.

Naruto volteó a ver a los otros y los tres hombres que vio se convirtieron en estatuas de hielo, ni el cobrador o el que cargaba a Shiro estaban en su rango de visión pero para su sorpresa el hielo se extendía por donde miraba y la visión de su ojo derecho se volvía más y más borrosa, cuando no pudo ver nada con su ojo derecho se sostuvo en la pared mientras el ardor en su ojo izquierdo solo se había atenuado un poco, un sonido le hizo voltear a la entrada de la habitación de Kuro y ahí estaba el hombre que cargaba a Shiro, en el momento en que sus ojos se conectaron solo un pensamiento "Muere".

Y contrario a cualquier posibilidad el hombre agarró un kunai del estuche que colgaba de su pierna y empezó a apuñalarse una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta sumar treinta puñaladas cuando el corazón del hombre dejó de latir y cayó al suelo muerto, al escucharse el ruido el cuerpo cayendo aquel cobrador salió de una habitación vacía con una sonrisa.

— Sabía que ese mocoso no podría matar… —Y su sonrisa y palabras murieron cuando vio a Naruto allí parado, por puro instinto el pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos y el mismo pensamiento cruzó su cabeza y aquel cobrador empezó a estampar su cabeza contra la pared hasta matarse, en ese momento se escuchó gente correr por las escaleras preocupado volteó a las escaleras y de pronto un deseo profundo de dormir lo invadió y antes de caer dormido solo pudo ver unos ojos rojos.

Cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos solo veía un techo blanco, cuando logró sentarse vio que estaba en un hospital, no lo había reconocido anteriormente al estar acostumbrado a los hospitales del barrio bajo, en otras palabras médicos ilegales, a su lado estaban Shiro y Kuro durmiendo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era el extraño adolecente que le miraba con seriedad apoyado en la pared.

— Me alegra ver que ya despertaste, relájate en lo que esperamos a que vengan el resto —Le indicó el joven pero honestamente Naruto no pensaba obedecerlo, pero como aparentemente las personas que debía esperar estaban cerca llegaron los líderes del clan Uchiha, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, el Hokage, Minato Namikaze, un hombre momia, una de las hermanas del orfanato, La hermana Julie, Pride, y un doctor, o eso supuso Naruto debido a la bata.

— ¿Sabes por qué estas aquí? —Preguntó el hombre momia, y aunque Naruto estaba por soltar un comentario bastante poco amable pero al ver quienes estaban se lo pensó un poco más.

— No, ni idea —Respondió aun mostrando muy poco respeto, sí el Hokage y el líder de un clan prominente acompañaban a ese hombre solo podía significar que debía tener cierta posición militar o política.

— La noche anterior, el dos de septiembre, seis hombres entraron al burdel y orfanato, joder que eso suena raro, "La casa de la doncella roja" para robar, por un fallo terminaron encontrándose con Olga Bradley a la cual apuñalaron hasta matarla, bajaron tal vez para secuestrar a los niños o para ver que había de valor, pero de algún modo cuatro de los hombres se congelaron hasta la muerte pareciendo estatuas de hielo, uno de ellos aparentemente se había apuñalado 30 veces antes de morir, él solo, pero el cobrador se estampa la cabeza contra la pared hasta morir ¿Tienes una idea clara de cómo pudo pasar? —Preguntó el hombre momia que dirigía el interrogatorio.

— ¿En serio cree que lo voy a saber? Yo había salido a dar un paseo, volví ya entrada la noche, me encontré con Madre Olga en sus últimos momentos, bajé y me encontré con los hombres, de pronto cuatro de ellos se congelaron y pronto los otros dos cometieron suicidio, ¿Cómo espera que lo entienda? —Preguntó a lo que los tres adultos y el adolecente enarcaron una ceja sin creerle.

— Toma —El adolecente le pasó un espejo, Naruto desconcertado se miró en el espejo y abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, en lugar de sus ojos negros tenía unos ojos rojos con tres aspas, un sharingan.

— ¿Eh? —Fue lo único que escapó de los labios del pelirrojo, durante largos segundos se quedó viendo esos ojos y cuando por fin recobró el sentido dejó de enviar chakra a sus ojos y en ese momento el sharingan desapareció volviendo a tener sus ojos negros, Naruto tenía por costumbre usar chakra sobre sus ojos, nariz y oídos para mejorar sus sentidos además de usarla sobre sus músculos para mejorar su fuerza.

— Para hacer todo más sencillo voy a decirlo de golpe —Empezó el adolecente— Eres un Uchiha —Soltó la bomba pero Naruto no estaba tan sorprendido como cabría imaginar, después de todo ¿Cómo tendría un sharingan sin ser un Uchiha?

— Sí imbuyes más chakra en tus ojos podría explicar algo un poco más… apremiante —Pidió el líder del clan Uchiha, Naruto hizo lo pedido y sus ojos pasaron de negro a rojo, poniendo un poco más en lugar del sharingan de tres aspas tenía un remolino rojo— Eso es el mangekyo sharingan, una versión evolucionada del sharingan, partiendo de lo descubierto hemos descubierto que en tu ojo derecho tienes una mutación, o algo semejante, de la técnica Amaterasu que prende en llamas todo lo que ve el usuario, tú versión parece hacer más bien lo contrario, congelar todo lo que vez —Explicó el hombre con seriedad y dándole una mirada enfadada al Hokage.

— Por otro lado en tu ojo izquierdo tienes un genjutsu, yo fui el primero en llegar a la escena y por un instante nos vimos a los ojos, no sé si me recuerdes, pero durante un instante nuestros genjutsus se enfrentaron, tienes el mismo genjutsu que yo, el kotoamatsukami —Explicó viéndole a los ojos mostrándole su propio mangekyo.

— Debido a que muchas veces las técnicas visuales de un sharingan pasan a los hijos del usuario se te hizo un pequeño examen de ADN que dio como resultado un parentesco más cercano a Shisui Uchiha, el joven aquí presente, que a otros Uchiha, y ya que el padre de Shisui ya estaba muerto para el día en el que ocurrieron los, por decirlo de algún modo, eventos de tu concepción, se descubrió que lo más probable es que seas hijo de Genso Uchiha, el tío de Shisui, por desgracia me veo en la obligación de informarte que el murió hace años a finales de la guerra —Se disculpó Mikoto Uchiha.

— Pero no te preocupes, yo me estoy haciendo cargo de Kagami, tu medio hermano, y pienso hacerme cargo de ti también —Comentó con un tono alegre el adolecente, una mirada de Fugaku bastó para que el joven volviera a ponerse serio.

— Muy bien —Empezó Naruto con lentitud pues estaba algo confuso— ¿Por qué hablamos de todo esto en un hospital? O ¿Por qué me explican todo esto? —Preguntó viendo a todos, el único que parecía calmado era Pride que se parecía evitar las ganas de sonreír.

— Supusimos que lo mejor para que pudieras asimilar esta información debería ser en un hospital donde pudieras comprobar lo que te estamos diciendo, Hokage-sama vino para dar el visto bueno de la adopción al igual que el concejal civil, Danzo Shimura —Respondió su primo, joder a Naruto le sonaba demasiado raro decir eso, apuntando a los hombres— Sin nada más que decirte yo voy a ir por tus cosas, los demás, no sé qué vayan a hacer.

Cuando Shisui dejó la habitación los otros cuatro adultos desaparecieron en sus respectivos shunshin, la Hermana Julie se llevó a Shiro y Kuro devuelta al orfanato, la única persona en la recamara era Pride que le miraba sonriente, camino hasta posarse a los pies de la cama antes de aclararse la garganta para hablar.

— Aunque lamento los eventos que ocurrieron la noche anterior —Esa disculpa era falsa, Naruto incluso apostaba que le divertía toda la situación— Debo de felicitarte Naruto, oficialmente recibes el nombre de Wrath, además de que debo felicitarte por tu nueva familia, pronto tendrás más información de los otros miembros de Homúnculo, nos veremos posteriormente —Y con esas palabras el niño abandono el lugar.

Una media hora más tarde Naruto ya estaba vestido y preparado para salir del hospital acompañado de Shisui que parecía bastante alegre, según los cálculos de Naruto la mayoría de chicos deberían estar en la academia a esas horas por lo que se estaba perdiendo interesantes horas de estudio, pues empezarían con el chakra elemental, pero en algún punto Shisui se le quedo viendo como si estuviera esperando algo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Shisui-san? —Preguntó viendo curioso al adolecente que hizo un puchero ante la pregunta.

— Puedes llamarme Shisui-nii —Se quejó antes de sonreír— Me esperaba que tuvieras más preguntas, ya sabes, un día eres huérfano y al otro tienes familia, un clan, un primo y hasta un medio hermano, creí estarías más curioso —Respondió más relajado.

— En realidad lo estoy, pero algunas de ellas me parece que debería hacerlas donde no hayan oídos indiscretos —Se explicó a lo que los ojos de Shisui lo vieron un poco más atento.

— Así que son "ese" tipo de preguntas, muy bien, sí es así lo mejor será llegar pronto a casa —En ese momento agarró el hombro de Naruto antes de desaparecer en un shunshin, al aparecer estaban frente a una casa tradicional mediana— Vamos, entra —Pidió viendo a sus alrededores.

La recepción tenía una alfombra azul y unos pocos cuadros además de unas escaleras que subían al segundo piso, a mano derecha había un comedor sencillo y a su izquierda una sala, Shisui le señaló el comedor diciéndole que fuera a sentarse mientras el adolecente subía las escaleras, Naruto descubrió, con bastante poca sorpresa, que la cocina, que estaba bastante mejor equipada de lo que creyó, estaba conectada al comedor, cuando Shisui bajó traía en sus manos un pequeño cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo.

— Muy bien, has tus preguntas, las que no sepa responder las anotare para preguntárselas a los altos mandos —Explicó Shisui sentándose frente al pelirrojo mientras le sonreía emocionado.

— El kotoamatsukami ¿Cómo funciona? —Preguntó con un poco más de seriedad.

— Es un genjutsu extremadamente poderoso capaz de controlar la mente de una persona incluso sin contacto visual, el único desperfecto es que solo puede usarse una vez cada diez años —Explicó con un poco más de seriedad.

— Pero yo lo utilice dos veces en la misma noche ¿Cómo? —Cuestionó con un poco de desconfianza.

— Bueno, eso de usarlo una vez cada diez años no es del todo cierto, el kotoamatsukami puede ser utilizado más a menudo, pero tiene un precio, el plazo de diez años es para que el ojo con el que lo usas se recupere del daño que recibe al usarlo, tú padre lo utilizo dos veces en la misma semana durante la guerra, en el momento en que lo uso por segunda vez quedó ciego permanentemente de ese ojo —Explicó con un tono un poco más oscuro— Ya que tienes uno debo confesarte que el mangekyo sharingan va gastando nuestra vista hasta dejarnos ciegos, pero volviendo a tú pregunta, cuando el kotoamatsukami se usa una segunda vez antes de que pase el plazo de tiempo poner tanta presión sobre el ojo que normalmente lo deja ciego, pero en tu caso particular puedes agradecer a tu sangre Uzumaki ya que lo más seguro es que su vitalidad o capacidad regenerativa te permita usarlo más de una vez o haga que el plazo de tiempo sea menor.

— ¿Cómo es que el ninjutsu de mi ojo derecho congela en lugar de quemar? —Cuestionó dudoso.

— Probablemente tu sangre Uzumaki vuelve a ser la respuesta, los Uzumaki tenían, normalmente, afinidad elemental al viento y al agua, por lo que puede ser que al tener estas afinidades o solo por tú genérica particular podría haber surgido tu; Hyogaki, o si prefieres nombrarlo de otro modo está bien —Contestó más relajado.

— ¿Existe algún modo de evitar la ceguera? —Interrogó con notoria curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Cuestionó el otro con sospecha, Naruto suponiendo que la respuesta que podría recibir tenía algo más peligroso escondido decidió usar su máscara de soldado leal a la aldea.

— Quiero ser un gran shinobi de nuestra aldea, sí quedo ciego no podre proteger a mi hogar, mi familia, tendría que retirarme sin poder hacer nada por el bien de la aldea por no poder ver —Contestó con solemnidad y emoción en cada palabra, Shisui lo miró atentamente intentando encontrar alguna señal de mentira, al no encontrarla suspiró agotado para la respuesta que tendría que dar.

— Intercambiando tus ojos con los de otro Uchiha con mangekyo sharingan, perdona por preguntar tus motivos pero en la antigüedad solían matar a los que lo tenían para evitar la ceguera —Se disculpó el joven— ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— Estas son de otro ámbito, no parecías muy ofendido de tener un primo bastardo, ni demasiado sorprendido, incluso me invitaste a tú hogar e incluso mencionas a un medio hermano ¿Por qué? —Preguntó curioso.

— Genso no fue lo que podríamos llamar una buena figura paterna, él se quedó estancado siendo el hijo de Kagami Uchiha, cayó en malos vicios, en realidad su hijo se crio más conmigo que con su padre, incluso fui yo el que eligió su nombre, nunca se casó y siempre fueron cosas de una noche, no me sorprende que haya tenido otro hijo aparte de Kagami, por lo que a mí respecta eres uno más de la familia —Fue la respuesta que dio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza lejana.

— Solo para esclarecer, mi medio hermano se llama igual que nuestro abuelo, Kagami Uchiha, ¿De casualidad está en su tercer año en la academia? —Shisui asintió feliz.

— Bueno, faltaste hoy a la academia por toda esta locura, aunque escuche que hoy harían las pruebas sobre chakra elemental, voy a ir a comprar unos pocos papeles de chakra, no creo tardar —Y salió caminando de allí.

Naruto dejó caer su máscara de niño bueno un poco enfadado de mantener tanta sonrisa, aunque todo esto le venía como anillo al dedo a sus planes a futuro le parecía demasiado cansino, no había tenido un segundo de descanso real desde que todo eso inició y ahora tenía que mudarse, no tenía muchas cosas, lo básico, ropa, mangas y revistas.

— "Mocoso" —Le llamó el kyubi.

— "¿Qué quieres pulgoso?" —Preguntó curioso, el zorro nunca había sido silencioso sobre su odio hacía los Uchiha, creyó que ese odio se extendería ahora a él.

— "Solo quiero charlar, tú y tus planes a futuro son la única diversión que tendré hasta que mueras y pueda volver a renacer en unos años, eres tú o hablar solo y aún no estoy tan loco por el aislamiento" —Comenzó el zorro.

— "Empiezo a sentir pena por ti" —Admitió Naruto— "Que tu única diversión sea un niño de 10 años y sus planes que se basan en la conquista mundial y en un harem es triste ¿Lo sabes?" —Preguntó sin verdadero interés.

Naruto había leído todo lo que había en Konoha sobre el clan Uzumaki, el clan al que había pertenecido su madre, y aunque no estaba a favor del pacifismo que pregonaba el clan lo que lo había sorprendido era el cómo había desaparecido, el clan había sido destruido después de casi un mes de lucha contra Kiri, Kumo, Iwa y Suna, cuando un Naruto de cinco años se enteró de ello no lo podía creer ¡Un clan se había enfrentado a cuatro de las grandes aldeas al mismo tiempo! Eso había movido los engranajes en la cabeza de Naruto dándole el deseo de recuperar lo que su clan había perdido, aunque en ese entonces solo había pensado en la historia, el conocimiento y el renombre.

Tal vez influenciado por la constante exposición al bajo mundo se dio cuenta de que sí cuatro aldeas enemigas habían estado dispuestas a unirse para erradicar a un solo clan nada evitaría que volvieran a hacerlo sí el clan intentaba volver a su antigua gloria, entonces, con apenas siete años había llegado a la conclusión de que el único modo de lograr sus metas era mediante el poder, sí bien las cuatro aldeas que habían atacado al clan Uzumaki estaban en pésimas condiciones militares después de la segunda y tercer guerra shinobi nada le aseguraba que eso se mantendría así hasta que sus deseos pudieran construirse, con eso llego a la realización que debía recurrir a la fuerza militar para cumplir sus objetivos, tener la fuerza militar para que las aldeas temieran al clan Uzumaki y no se les ocurriera hacer nada en contra.

Pero en algún punto que Naruto no podía discernir había dudado de lo que pensaba ¿Realmente solo teniendo poder evitaría que el mundo fuera en contra del clan Uzumaki? ¿Konoha se aliaría a las otras cuatro aldeas si veían que el clan Uzumaki se hacía tan poderoso como soñaba? Esas dudas empezaron a mellar las creencias del pelirrojo hasta que llego a una conclusión que podía evitar esos problemas, así con la edad de nueve años descubrió lo que debía hacer; Conquistar el continente elemental para que perteneciera al clan Uzumaki, lo único no realmente necesario en su plan era su harem, pero Naruto se admitía pervertido (Excepto cuando debía recurrir a sus habilidades actorales) por lo que mantendría esa parte de su plan por puro gusto.

— "Mi existencia desde que me encerraron en cuerpos humanos es penosa, no necesito tus recordatorios" —Gruñó enfadado— "Volviendo al motivo por el que te hable, ya que tú eres mi única diversión es apoyarte o aburrirme prefiero divertirme un poco y ayudarte, pensé que te gustaría saber realmente cómo funcionan las técnicas raras de tus ojos" —Ofreció, y aunque Naruto no lo estaba viendo sabía que estaba sonriendo socarronamente.

— "Dispara" —Pidió con seriedad, por el momento su ojo izquierdo resultaba una bendición para sus planes pero necesitaba toda la información posible.

— "Tu ojo derecho es exactamente como dijeron, pero me entró curiosidad tu momento de ceguera después de usarlo" —Empezó el kyubi despertando la curiosidad del pelirrojo al recordar aquello— "Resulta que tiene un tiempo límite, tu ojo se ve afectado por las bajas temperaturas y los nervios visuales se adormecen por lo que no puedes ver hasta que los nervios vuelvan a su temperatura normal"

— "Solo debo usar mi chakra para recuperar la temperatura adecuada y evitare ese tiempo de ceguera temporal" —Gruñó Naruto antes de escuchar la risa del zorro— "¿Qué?" —Cuestionó.

— "No te recomiendo que lo intentes" —Logró decir entre risas el kyubi— "En ese estado tus nervios visuales están demasiado expuestos, sí intentas forzar tu chakra a recuperar su temperatura para volver a ver, bueno, te podría explotar el ojo" —Advirtió logrando que Naruto palideciera ante la posibilidad.

— "Okey, recordatorio; Nunca, definitivamente nunca, intentar hacerlo" —Musitó asustado.

— "Dejando de lado lo divertido que sería eso, tu ojo izquierdo en realidad es diferente a lo que dijo ese mocoso" —Opinó dejando de lado las risas— "Usare un escrito como ejemplo así que presta atención, no quiero repetir todo. El kotoamatsukami que tiene ese mocoso es como si escribieras enfrente de los pensamientos de una persona una orden que será ejecutada, pero por otro lado, tu genjutsu quema el papel entero para que después tú mismo pongas un nuevo papel en el mismo lugar y lo escribieras por ti mismo" —Explicó divertido.

— "¿Podrías explicar mi genjutsu un poco mejor? Apenas te entendí" —Pidió curioso, sí era lo que estaba creyendo el trecho entre los dos genjutsus era inmenso.

— "Les reescribes la mente, no solo puedes ordenarles una cosa, puedes reescribir sus mentes, lavarles el cerebro, es como en uno de esos mangas pervertidos que lees" —Empezó lentamente— "Sí ese mocoso usa su genjutsu sobre una persona y luego lo cancela no habría daño, simplemente no obedecería ninguna orden, pero en tu caso, sí lanzas ese genjutsu sobre una persona pero no lo usas le dejarías en estado vegetativo durante algunos días antes de que la mente intentara restablecer los pensamientos perdidos, desconozco los limites, pero sí lo ponemos en práctica un par de veces deberíamos poder descubrirlo" —Aconsejó más relajado.

— "Un genjutsu como este, ¿Cuánto tiempo debería esperar una persona normal?" —Cuestionó con verdadera curiosidad.

— "Tal vez 15 o 20 años, gracias a tu inmensa vitalidad ese tiempo se reduce aproximadamente a la mitad, gracias al factor regenerativo de tu clan probablemente ese tiempo se volvería a dividir a la mitad, gracias a mi inmenso y grandioso poder regenerativo podrías dividir ese tiempo entre cuatro aproximadamente, aunque eso aún dejaría a tu ojo con el problema de tener que esperar un año para volver a usarlo dos veces, pero por algún motivo que no logro comprender como tu ojo no parece tan cansado, no intentes usarlo hasta que te avise que se encuentra en perfecto estado, hay algo que quiero comprobar" —Le ordenó, y si no fuera porque quería mantener su visión renegaría.

— "Bueno, gracias a este genjutsu podré avanzar en mis planes, lograr que los grandes líderes acepten las órdenes del clan Uzumaki sin rechistar" —Opinó el chico.

— "Mocoso, incluso si pudieras atacar tan descaradamente a los líderes militares o los daimyos los pueblos se revelarían en contra del gobernante, y probablemente en tu contra" —Regañó el zorro— "Te acepto que no soy un experto historiador pero creo que puedes hacerlo un poco mejor" —Opinó, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera reconocer que podría idear un plan mejor la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Shisui y a un chico de aproximadamente 10 años que Naruto ya conocía, Kagami Uchiha era uno de sus compañeros de clase, probablemente el único con el que se llevaba lo que podrían decir bien.

— Hola Naruto-¿Nii? —Saludó Kagami viéndole dudoso, su primo Shisui le había explicado las cosas no sabía cómo debería llamar al chico pelirrojo que venía a ser su medio hermano.

— Naruto basta —Aceptó el pelirrojo, ya había aceptado que esa se estaba convirtiendo en realidad y mejor aceptarla de una vez— ¿Qué hicieron en clases el día de hoy? —Preguntó intentando averiguar de qué se había perdido.

— Solo reforzamos lo aprendido ayer, pero lo único nuevo fue que descubrimos nuestras afinidades elementales, Itachi-sensei nos dijo que a partir de mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento elemental, pero permitió que le dijeras mañana cuales eran las tuyas cuando Shisui-nii le contó todo, dijo que tal vez se pasase para comprobar todo el mismo —Respondió emocionado recordando a su profesor, para Naruto era incomprensible como un prodigio y un shinobi consumado como Itachi Uchiha había preferido dejar atrás la mayoría de las misiones y dedicarse en su mayoría a la enseñanza.

— Y yo traje los papeles, no te preocupes, yo mismo le diré a Itachi tus afinidades cuando vayamos a comer hoy con ellos, todo esto no me permitió preparar la comida del día de hoy, pero por suerte Mikoto-san nos invitó a comer con ellos —Añadió Shisui antes de entregarle unos pocos papeles a Naruto, el chico agarró uno de ellos antes de imbuirlo en chakra, partiendo de lo que le mostro su hyogaki tendría naturaleza de viento y agua.

Pero allí ocurrió otra rareza que aparentemente al mundo, o a la vida, le encantaba lanzarle al pelirrojo Uzumaki, porque no pensaba cambiar su apellido a Uchiha ni aunque le pagasen, lo que ocurrió fue que el papel se cortó en tres partes (Viento, lo que ya sabía Naruto), pero luego ocurrió otra cosa, la parte del papel que seguía teniendo en su mano se empapo (Agua, otra cosa que Naruto ya suponía), lo que ocurrió con uno de los trozos era que se prendió en llamas (Fuego, Naruto se sorprendió de tener tres pero lo adjudico a su sangre Uchiha) y el último trozo se arrugó hasta ser una pequeña bolita de papel (Rayo, eso sí lo desconcertó, tener tres afinidades era rarísimo, tener cuatro era prácticamente un milagro).

— Agua, viento, rayo y fuego, tendrás que tomar muchas clases, supongo que deberé preparar otro almuerzo para ti cuando te quedes en las tardes por las clases —Se quejó Shisui agachando la cabeza.

_Paso de tiempo, tres años después._

Naruto estaba en su recamara leyendo, dicha recamara tenía un escritorio de madera clara, sus paredes estaban pintadas de un color celeste, su cama mediana estaba en una esquina de la habitación dando a una pared donde podía ver por la ventana al patio, un librero donde estaban sus libros y mangas, además de una mesita de noche al lado de la cama, eran las 6:30 de la mañana y Naruto no quería levantarse para ir a clases, resulta que la historia de que era un Uchiha se había esparcido por la aldea con una velocidad preocupante, pero ese no era el problema (Más allá de que Naruto prefería seguir usando el apellido Uzumaki) pero eso había generado una inmensa rivalidad de varios miembros del grupo.

Pero como no podía simplemente faltar, Itachi le había dejado muy en claro que no podía faltar a clases o lo sacaría de los talleres a los que se había metido ese año, tortura e interrogación, por lo que se levantó, saltó por la ventana para comenzar a caminar, camino llegando poco antes de la hora límite y se sentó en su lugar asignado, un lugar al fondo justo en la esquina derecha del salón, Naruto volteó a la izquierda viendo a sus compañeros, había otros dos en su mesa y otros tres en la mesa contigua.

Justo a su lado estaba Kagami, que ya se había acostumbrado a que su hermano (Habían decidido quitar la palabra "medio" para evitar preguntas) saliera por la ventana y llegara solo a la academia, justo después estaba Sasuke, el hijo del líder del clan Uchiha y hermano menor de Itachi, en opinión de Naruto era un mimado pero al menos tenía la fuerza para defender un poco su orgullo. En la mesa contigua estaban: El heredero Nara; Shikamaru Nara, un genio demasiado perezoso en opinión del pelirrojo, Choji Akimichi, el amable heredero del clan Akimichi, y Shino Aburame, el heredero Aburame que prefería quedarse solo.

En la mesa de enfrente estaba Hinata Hyuga, la heredera del clan Hyuga que aunque se mostraba amable podía volverse una loca sádica (Naruto la había visto constantemente en el taller de tortura que normalmente tenía pocos miembros), justo a la izquierda de Hinata se encontraba Ino Yamanaka, la heredera de dicho clan, una chismosa pervertida de primera, justo después estaba una civil llamada Ten-ten. En la mesa de al lado de las chicas estaba Kiba Inuzuka, el heredero de dicho clan y el único chico que podía competir con la perversión de Naruto, al lado de este estaba Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata y un mimado en opinión del propio Naruto pero debía de reconocer que era más fuerte que Sasuke, justo al lado de Neji estaba un chico llamado Rock Lee, un chico que no podía usar ninjutsu o genjutsu pero sus habilidades en taijutsu estaban bastante superior a la media.

En la tercera fila de atrás para delante estaba uno de los mayores dolores en el culo a Naruto, el hijo del Hokage, Natsu Namikaze, un chico castaño de ojos azules, por lo que sabía Minato se había casado con una mujer Inuzuka que murió durante el parto, por lo que el pelirrojo había entendido el chico se había despegado del clan Inuzuka venerando a su padre, Minato, como un héroe, por lo que aunque tenía el olfato agudo no tenía un ninken. Al lado de Natsu estaba Sakura Haruno, una chica que tenía el increíble kekei genkai; Grito de perra loca, era una chica fanática de Natsu, Neji y Sasuke, probablemente también acosaría a Naruto si no la hubiese amenazado con usarla durante sus clases de tortura. Al lado de estos se encontraba Nagisa Kurama, aunque Naruto había escuchado que usaba el mote de Chrome Dokuro, una chica de cuerpo débil pero muy capaz a la hora de usar genjutsu.

En la otra mesa estaba Kinana Namikaze, la media hermana menor de Natsu, por lo que se rumoraba ella había adelantado año al aprovechar que les permitían al inicio de cada año comprobar su nivel para saber si alguno estaba calificado para pasar al año siguiente, Naruto nunca los había usado para asegurarse de tener las bases bien asentadas, la chica era de cabellos violetas y ojos verdes, después de la muerte de la mujer Inuzuka que se había casado con Minato este había sido consolado por una mujer que "trabajaba" en el cementerio, con unos pocos meses contrajeron nupcias y pronto tuvieron a la niña, aunque su madre era supuestamente civil Naruto bien sabía que esa mujer no decía la verdad, pero lo dejaría ser.

La persona al lado de Kinana era un chico llamado Erik Kobura, sus cabellos eran castaños pero con cierto toque rojizo, sus ojos eran purpuras y su piel era morena, el chico era el heredero del clan shinobi, y mafioso, Kobura, Naruto lo conocía de vista por sus trabajos en el bajo mundo pero se evitaban durante la escuela principalmente para evitar que se supiera las actividades ilícitas de cada uno. Por último el asiento de la esquina estaba vacío pero se rumoraba vendría una chica de intercambio de otra aldea, mejor dicho era una refugiada ya que había escapado de dicho lugar.

— Muy bien alumnos, hoy después de seis años de estudio —Empezó Iruka, el profesor de historia, con orgullo— Pero debido a un accidente tendremos que aplazar su examen unas pocas horas, pero supongo que les servirá para charlar entre ustedes y socializar con su nueva compañera de la que sé bastante bien que ya han escuchado, vamos pasa —Pidió haciéndole señas a una persona fuera del salón, la persona que entró era una chica de cabellos y ojos rojos, aunque estos últimos estaban cubiertos por unos anteojos.

— Un gusto, mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki, escape de Kusa y esperó podamos trabajar bien —Se presentó la chica sonriendo tímida, pero Naruto apenas la escucha, Uzumaki, una Uzumaki, Naruto estuvo a instantes de gritar de alegría, solo tenía que ponerla de su lado y podría tener a otro Uzumaki en sus planes, su sorpresa debió ser muy obvia pues Kagami le veía curioso, pues era el único que lo seguía llamando Uzumaki en lugar de Uchiha respetando su deseo.

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, voy a hacer unas pocas aclaraciones, esto es un harem, aproximadamente habrá entre ocho y doce chicas que pueden ser desde una milf hasta una loli, sus comentarios son bien recibidos al igual que sus consejos, dependiendo de la aprobación que tenga el fic publicare pronto el próximo capitulo._


	2. Examen de graduación

_¡Hola gente! Aquí Demon para continuar con esta rareza que se me ocurrió un día, aunque lo dice en el resumen me parece que no está demás mencionarlo, esta historia tiene cierta inspiración en el fic; "Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon" del usuario Shinpuuryuken, sí les gusta el lemon y el yuri pasen a leerlo. Supongo que ya algunos lo supondrán pero no todas las mujeres del harem lo harán totalmente por su voluntad, sí, me refiero al genjutsu de Naruto, cualquier crítica que sea constructiva y con respeto, sí tienen recomendaciones para mejorar mis habilidades para escribir escenas de acción se los_ agradecería._  
_

* * *

Naruto no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, los Uzumaki que estaban esparcidos por el mundo eran escasos, los suficientes como para considerar al clan extinto, por lo que necesitaba unirla a sus planes, y aunque le encantaría ir para presentarse el mismo no era seguro, la mayoría del salón y de la aldea le llamaban Uchiha, por lo que lo más probable es que no le creyera, necesitaba que un tercero no muy relacionado con él lo sacara a tema con ella, teniendo unas horas libres antes de su examen todos empezaron a salir y varias chicas se llevaron a Karin para charlar, estaba por salir a buscar a la chica de lentes cuando Kinana se puso frente a él.

— Disculpa Naruto-san ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó sonriéndole, Kagami miró a su hermano esperando que este respondiera cuando la chica se aclaró la garganta— A solas, por favor —Pidió viendo al otro Uchiha.

— Vamos Kagami, ni que fuéramos a matarnos entre nosotros por dejarnos solos, busca un lugar donde comer —Despidió Naruto curioso, Kinana y él no habían hablado más de lo estrictamente necesario pero ahora se le acercaba intentando charlar, curioso cuanto menos, Kagami salió del salón y en ese momento entró Erik con una sonrisa— Disculpa Kinana y yo…

— No hay problema, él también es parte de esta charla —Le interrumpió Kinana pero su mirada había cambiado, de ser la amable y alegre que normalmente se mostraba ahora era fría y segura— Erik ¿Podrías? —El chico hizo un sello de mano antes de poner su mano en la pared, en ese momento varias líneas empezaron a extenderse por toda la habitación— Supongo que ya te vas haciendo una idea de lo que deseo hablar ¿No es así, Wrath? —Preguntó sentándose frente a él.

— Quien lo diría, la pequeña hija del Hokage juntándose con gente del bajo mundo ¿Qué dirían papi y mami si saben de esto? —Preguntó divertido.

— Oh vamos, tú sabes tan bien como yo que mi madre no es precisamente una civil —Susurró la joven a lo que Naruto cambio su postura a una más recta y seria.

— Yuki Hebi, aunque su verdadero nombre es Yuki Kobura, no pensé que estarías enterada de la verdad —Admitió a lo que Kinana sonrió un poco.

— Dejando de lado los negocios poco legales de la esposa del Hokage, este planea crear un equipo especial para las misiones más peligrosas entre los genin, o esa es la excusa que le dio al concejo —Susurró Erik con una sonrisa— Lo que realmente ocurre es que está preocupado por su bebita —Se mofó el moreno divertido.

— Si —Aceptó cansada la chica— Eres considerado un prodigio entre nosotros y en el bajo mundo es reconocida tu temible habilidad para la matanza, por eso es casi seguro de que serás parte de este equipo, por eso quiero que te asegures de mi protección, no soy una damisela en apuros pero sí tuvieras que elegir entre salvar a Natsu o a mí, bueno, solo te pido que me elijas a mí —Pidió la chica con una sonrisa perversa.

— Entiendo tus motivos, pero no puedo entender del todo al clan Kobura, no eres la heredera Namikaze, ni la heredera Kobura, solo tienes el nombre ¿Por qué el clan Kobura está interesado en tu protección? —Preguntó con calma, aunque el estilo del bajo mundo solía ser aceptar y callar necesitaba saber de dónde vendría el dinero que le pagaría.

— Porque es mi novia —Gruñó Erik— Además de mi prima —Eso sorprendió al pelirrojo.

— ¿Entonces te acuestas con tu primo? Bueno, mientras me paguen estaré bien, pero, ¿Cómo me pagaran? —Cuestionó curioso.

— Aparte del favor del clan Kobura, te ayudaremos a acercarte a nuestra nueva compañera Karin Uzumaki —Respondió Erik con seriedad.

— ¿Y eso que les interesa Karin? —Preguntó con sospecha.

— El resurgir del clan Uzumaki suena muy interesante, aunque tu clan era pacifista tú no compartes esos ideales, subiría tú estatus lo que te dará posibilidad de decisión en el concejo, y al tener un aliado en el concejo podemos adelantarnos un poco a sus movimientos, nos resulta mutuamente conveniente ¿Tú qué opinas? —Explicó Kinana sonriendo, Naruto asintió antes de estrechar la mano de la chica que se levantó de su lugar— Lo mejor será empezar con nuestra parte del trato, vámonos querido —Y con eso los dos se largaron no sin antes cancelar el jutsu de sello.

Naruto se levantó de su lugar antes de caminar hasta el patio de la academia, se sentó bajo uno de los árboles de cerezo antes de cerrar los ojos para charlar con el zorro que se hospedaba en su interior, aquel zorro le esperaba en su paisaje mental atrapado en una caja de madera mientras el bosque nocturno abarcaba hasta donde llegaba la vista.

— ¿Mis ojos ya se recuperaron? —Le preguntó, habían pasado poco más de tres meses desde el último experimento con su genjutsu "kakinaosu" o también "reescritura", y quería comprobar lo que el zorro había descubierto.

— Primero dime que has descubierto por ti mismo, no quiero un jinchuriki tarado —Gruñó el zorro viendo con sus ojos rojos a Naruto.

— Jódete, Usando mis intentos de atacar a los sensei obtuve la siguiente información; necesito ver directamente a los ojos a mi victima para atraparla en mi kakinaosu, solo puedo suponer que es gracias a que los nervios ópticos son más cercanos al cerebro. Cuando intente atacar a Shikaku Nara descubrí que una persona con la mente lo suficientemente poderosa u ordenada no puede ser afectada por mi genjutsu del mismo modo que el resto, me tardaría mucho más con ellos e incluso podrían detenerme. Y cuando ataqué al vagabundo sin reescribir su mente tardó una semana en recuperar la conciencia, dos más en que la mente empiece a recuperarse del ataque psicológico y tres más en recuperar la memoria y su estado cerebral —Narró Naruto pensando con un poco más de cuidado.

— Muy bien, al menos te diste cuenta de lo que podías descubrir —Aceptó el kyubi— Descubrí un poco más haciendo mediciones entre otras cosas; Aunque tienes pocos límites cuando tu jutsu funciona encontré los límites para que esto funcione —Empezó agitando sus colas— No puedes afectar a nadie que tenga una gran diferencia de chakra superior al tuyo, aunque conmigo ese punto casi queda descartado, pero lo más interesante, no puedes afectar la mente de un jinchuriki, debido a la formación cerebral que tienen, dos mentes en un mismo cuerpo, tu jutsu te deja desprotegido de un contraataque de parte de alguno de mis hermanos —Explicó calmado.

Naruto se sentó en el paisaje pensando en lo que podía hacer, su genjutsu tenía condiciones de uso que no eran demasiado complicadas de lograr, había entrenado para pasar de sus ojos normales al mangekyo en casi un parpadeo por lo que muchos no se darían cuenta cuando lo hacía, no demasiados Shinobis tenían la mente tan ordenada para evitar su genjutsu, sí recibía ayuda del zorro podía aplicarlo a cualquier humano y solo había nueve jinchuriki en el mundo, ocho sin contarlo a él, y esperaba que contra ellos pudiera lograr algo más, pero el problema era la reescritura cerebral, normalmente solo eran ordenes sencillas que no requerían de demasiado tiempo.

— Kurama, quiero hacer un experimento —Anunció con seriedad— No puedo quedármele mirando a una persona por todos los minutos que necesito para reescribirles la mente, mi duda es ¿Podría reescribirle el cerebro desde lejos, cuando ya no tenga que estarlo viendo? —Preguntó mirando a los ojos rojos.

— ¿Algo así como un control remoto? No sé si podamos lograrlo, pero no perdemos nada por comprobar, ¿Algún objetivo en particular? —Aceptó sonriendo, Naruto había descubierto que podía mantener una buena relación con el zorro si se apegaban a las pocas cosas que tenían en común, el gusto por matar humanos y el sexo.

— Bueno, considerando tu concejo sobre no usar el kakinaosu sobre líderes militares estuve pensando en cómo usarlo para mis planes, por lo que llegue a una conclusión, lo usaré para crear mi ejército, aunque podría simplemente destrozarle la mente a personas poderosas para que me sigan, decidí jugar un poco más sucio, lo usare para tener mi harem y al mismo tiempo mi ejército, imagínate que por ejemplo, que la líder del clan Inuzuka se vuelva una esclava mía —Ofreció sonriendo.

— Un líder de clan, te dará algo de poder político, una mujer fuerte por lo que sabemos, pero ¿Por qué ella? No tiene fama de ser una genio y sus opiniones en el concejo serán menos escuchadas a otros clanes —Cuestionó desconcertado.

— En primer lugar ella es la única líder de clan, los otros clanes cuya opinión puede ser más escuchada son Nara, Hyuga, Uchiha o Yamanaka, los primeros tienen mentes tan organizadas que reescribirlas podría resultar tardado y complicado. Los Uchiha tienen suficiente experiencia con el mangekyo como para frenar el mío en un instante, no resultan rentables pronto. los Yamanaka tienen mentes protegidas y bien estructuradas, burlar sus defensas resultaría complicado, tal vez imposible por el momento. Y aunque los Hyuga no tienen todas estas cualidades, su byakugan podría advertirle de mi jutsu. No puedo recurrir a los clanes prominentes, así que voy a recurrir a un clan de influencia media pero que me puede abrir las puertas a otros —Razono el joven antes de que alguien moviera su cuerpo en el mundo real trayéndolo al plano terrenal.

— ¿Disculpa? —Le llamó Karin con algo de timidez— ¿Naruto Uzumaki? —Preguntó un poco apenada.

— Si, ¿Qué necesitas? —Preguntó aguantando la emoción de las posibilidades.

— Oh, sí, había oído que eres un Uzumaki y un Uchiha ¿Cierto? —Preguntó curiosa, a Naruto esa pregunta le pareció demasiado precisa, como si quisiera obtener información o comprobar un chisme.

— Estas en lo correcto ¿Qué necesitas? —Interrogó ahora con más cuidado, no servía de nada negarlo pues con preguntarle a cualquier persona lo descubriría, pero primero obtendría información de ella.

— ¡Cierto! Quería saber si podríamos hablar después, para comparar lo que sabemos de nuestro clan, y Kinana-san me pidió que te avisara que el examen ya está por comenzar —Anunció ganándose un asentimiento de parte de Naruto quien se levantó para ir al salón para el examen escrito.

La calificación mínima aprobatoria de la mayoría de los exámenes de la academia era de un 60, excepto para los talleres donde era 70, pero para el examen final debían tener una calificación mínima de 85, y eso solo haría que en los exámenes prácticos necesitaras un 85 para aprobar el examen, Naruto tardo pocos minutos en responder el examen, en opinión del chico eran algo sencillos pero tolerables, después de hora y media cuando todos acabaron pasarían a la siguiente parte, anteriormente se calificaba cada materia aparte pero ahora el método era un poco menos tardado, un combate, mientras más mostrases lo aprendido tu calificación sería mejor, los que ganaban con estrategia ganaban aún más puntos.

Por combatir tenían 30 puntos, por ganar otros 20, y por cada materia que se use en el combate te daban otros diez puntos, aquellos que tenían alguna desventaja lograban derrotar a un oponente (Casos como el de Nagisa o Lee) les daban otros 25 puntos, era un modo peculiar de examinar los avances de una persona pero a Naruto le funcionaba, además de que podías combatir más de una vez, aunque no te darían más puntos de participación.

Naruto ignoró olímpicamente todos los combates de la primera ronda, o la ronda para ver quien no tenía que volver a combatir, cuando lo llamaron se vio obligado a levantarse para ver a su contrincante, Natsu Namikaze, algo casi poético sí Naruto estuviera interesado en poesía, el chico castaño sonreía con suficiencia pensando que podría vencerlo con facilidad, la arena era redonda y había tres modos de ganar, noquear a tu contrincante, que este se rindiera, o sacarlo de ahí.

— El último combate de la primera ronda está por comenzar, de este lado; Natsu Namikaze —Anunció Iruka apuntando al castaño— Del otro a; Naruto Uchiha —Un gruñido salió de la garganta del pelirrojo deseando corregir al profesor pero sabía que lo ignoraría— ¡Comiencen! —Indicó el maestro antes de apartarse.

— ¿Preparado para perder, tarado? —Preguntó y en ese momento Natsu tuvo que esquivar un golpe que iba en dirección de su cara, Naruto no perdió el tiempo y saltó para atrás sin dejar que Natsu pudiera golpearle.

— Sí tienes tiempo para hablar tienes tiempo para ser un shinobi —Natsu se lanzó en su contra dispuesto a intentar golpear a Naruto— Saru-Tora-Hitsuji. Estilo del rayo: Chispa —Naruto esquivó el golpe, con su mano cargada en chakra palmeó el hombro del hijo del Hokage provocándole una descarga eléctrica provocándole un grito adolorido, Naruto se apartó para evitar posibles reacciones de parte de su oponente.

— Lo admito, te subestime —Admitió agachado dándole la espalda a Naruto— Estilo de tierra: gran pantano —Se giró rápidamente terminando la última posición de mano para poner sus manos en el suelo haciendo un camino de barro hacía Naruto.

— Parece que olvidas las ventajas elementales —Naruto saltó apartándose del jutsu viendo al chico, llevaba seis años en la misma clase de Natsu y sabía cosas de él al igual que sabía cosas de todos sus compañeros, en primer lugar su taijutsu era temible gracias a su notable fuerza física, pero perdía la calma en tan poco tiempo como para que en ese momento ya estuviese por lanzarse al ataque a ciegas— Acabemos esto de una vez. Estilo de agua: Ocultamiento en la neblina —Una espesa neblina cubrió el lugar.

— Estilo de viento… —Intentó contratacar Natsu cuando la tierra empezó a volverse arena, al intentar caminar sus pies se enterraban más y más en la arena.

— Ilusión tenebrosa: Arenas devoradoras —Fue lo que Naruto susurró adentrándose en la ilusión, el castaño estaba siendo tragado por las arenas movedizas y aunque su desesperación era divertida también le frustraba era que el tarado ni siquiera había sospechado que estaba en un genjutsu, cuando solo faltaba que la cabeza del chico fuera enterrada por las arenas ilusorias pareció recordar la existencia de las artes ilusorias, dispersó el genjutsu y ahora lo veía enfadado.

— Eso es hacer trampa —Gruñó a lo que Naruto solo se encogió de hombros.

— Deberías no bajar la guardia —El pelirrojo frente a Natsu tronó los dedos disolviéndose en agua— Estilo de agua: prisión de agua —Susurró una voz detrás de Natsu que saltó para atrás intentando evitar la prisión acuática que formaba Naruto, por no haber podido apartarse a tiempo su pie izquierdo estaba atrapado en aquel jutsu.

— Estilo de viento: Aullido fantasmal —Rugió Natsu antes de exhalar un ataque de vientos cortantes.

— Estilo de fuego: Ignición —Naruto dejó atrás el jutsu de agua antes de hacer una única posición de manos, el sello del tigre, en ese instante extendió su mano derecha y tronó los dedos, una flama salió de su mano antes de volverse una gran ráfaga de fuego que engullo el viento. Natsu se apartó de la trayectoria del jutsu para mirarlo fijamente— Supongo que ya debó acabar con esto —Gruñó el pelirrojo antes de hacer una posición de mano.

— ¡Ya quisieras! —Natsu se lanzó contra él pero antes de que pudiera conectar el golpe Naruto le sujetó la muñeca del brazo extendido antes de poner la palma de su otra mano en el pecho del castaño, en ese momento una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Natsu antes de caer desmayado.

— Estilo de rayo: Pulso negativo —Susurró antes de que Iruka lo declarara vencedor, salió de la arena antes de irse a caminar a otro lado esperando a que los llamaran para dar las calificaciones.

Se volvió a sentar bajo el árbol de cerezo, lo que muchos habían entendido como que era su lugar, para pensar en sus próximos experimentos, los tres que rondaban su mente eran importantes para sus planes, o como mínimo para entender el nivel de su jutsu, estaba por irse a charlar con el zorro demonio cuando Hinata entró en su rango de visión, usando uno de sus genjutsus desapareció de la percepción pública esperando descubrir algo divertido, Naruto había aprendido que los que habitaban los barrios altos podían ser tan o más hijos de puta que los que vivían en los barrios bajos.

La chica se recargó en la pared como si esperara a alguien o buscará algo, pasados unos minutos apareció Erik sonriendo de manera perversa ¿Acaso le era infiel a Kinana con Hinata?, cuando llegó junto a Hinata él también se recargo en la pared viendo a la chica con diversión.

— ¿Trajiste el pago, princesita? —Preguntó Erik con voz baja, Naruto debió activar su sharingan para poder leer los labios y afinar su oído.

— Si —En ese momento del bolsillo de su chamarra sacó una horquilla con una gema incrustada, una esmeralda sí el color no le mentía a Naruto— Ahora lo que quiero —Gruñó Hinata a lo que el otro emitió una pequeña risa.

— Esta noche su juguete le esperará como pidió, en el callejón al lado de su apartamento, le aviso que puede que el modo de realizar nuestro negocio cambie debido a un posible nuevo miembro en el equipo —Avisó dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado.

— Muy bien, lo devolveré mañana a las seis, luego quiero escuchar mejor eso del cambio de métodos —Musitó la chica antes de abandonar el lugar, Erik se quedó unos instantes antes de abandonar el lugar por otro lado, canceló el genjutsu después de unos minutos para asegurar que ninguno de los dos estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para descubrirlo.

— ¡Naruto-san! —Le llamó Karin acercándose con una sonrisa— ¿Podemos adelantar esa charla de la que habíamos hablado antes? —Preguntó sonriendo tímida.

— Claro, tú comienza —Aceptó a lo que la chica empezó a jugar con sus dedos apenada— ¿Prefieres hablar en un lugar más privado? —Cuestionó enarcando una ceja con curiosidad, ella solo asintió provocándole un suspiró al pelirrojo, Naruto abrió la ventana de un salón para entrar junto a la chica, selló el lugar con un fuinjutsu enseñado principalmente por las tríadas, el sello: Omertá— Cuenta

— Naruto-san, tengo un sueño, quiero resucitar nuestro clan —Por el momento Naruto podía estar de acuerdo con ella— Por favor ayúdame a encontrar a los otros Uzumaki que están esparcidos por el mundo, cuando el clan esté asentado en una aldea podremos vivir tranquilo además de traer de regreso su conocimiento y sus valores —Y allí era donde Karin lo había perdido.

— Me niego —Fue su respuesta sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que lo miró con asombro— Karin, no tengo problemas con ayudar a renacer el clan, no tengo problemas con reclutar a otros Uzumaki, pero no puedo permitir que digas semejante estupidez cómo que podremos vivir tranquilos en un lugar, nuestro clan fue exterminado porque cuatro aldeas que eran enemigas juradas se unieron para atacarnos, ¿En serio crees que solo por estar en Konoha se van a detener? El resto del mundo temé a lo que nuestro clan puede lograr, ¿Qué seguro tenemos de que no volverán a hacerlo cuando el clan vuelva a emerger? No sé qué tipo de vida hayas tenido pero no puedo ser parte de una idea tan ingenua como esa, sí eso era todo, adiós —La regañó Naruto listo para largarse de allí cuando escuchó un sollozo de la chica.

— ¡¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?! —Rugió enfadada— ¡Responde! ¡Sé que no podremos vivir en paz, que siempre seremos perseguidos! Pero… pero quiero creer que aún podemos… que aún podemos hacer algo —Y con esos gritos cayó al suelo llorando, Naruto sintió algo de lástima, tan sencillo que sería reprogramarle el cerebro y ahorrarse problemas, pero no, tenía que tener experimentos importantes que hacer ese mes, prefirió arriesgarse a malgastar su genjutsu.

— Ganar —Respondió logrando que Karin voltease a verlo sin entender— Tienes razón: Nunca dejaremos de ser perseguidos, la vida de los nuestros no será sencilla, pero aún tenemos otra opción, no vamos a agachar la cabeza como perros esperando a que el mundo se apiade de nosotros, ataquemos, destruyamos a los que nos destruyeron, no sé qué tan lejos estés dispuesta a llegar por esto Karin, pero yo no tengo miedo de mancharme las manos de sangre sí con eso logró cumplir mis objetivos, sí el mundo intenta aplastarnos solo nos queda dominar al mundo que intenta acabar con nosotros y erradicar a quien intente eliminarnos —Le aseguró con ojos llenos de oscuridad pero que emanaban confianza y seguridad, la chica se le quedo viendo intentando asimilar lo que había dicho— El día en que asignen los equipos respóndeme: ¿Qué tan lejos estás dispuesta a llegar por cumplir esté sueño? —Con esas palabras cancelo el fuinjutsu para después salir por la ventana.

— "Creí que no le dirías a nadie sobre tus planes ¿No temes que te delaté?" —Le preguntó el zorro.

— "Por supuesto que no, ella realmente quiere cumplir su sueño pero por cómo ha vivido piensa que no puede luchar, yo le acabó de ofrecer algo diferente, pero tiene los ideales del antiguo clan Uzumaki, en este momento debe estar debatiéndose entre que vale más, la moral de un clan extinto o el resurgir de dicho clan, tendría que tener demasiada moral para no aceptar mi método, y aun así se daría cuenta de que yo sería necesario en sus planes, lo que me da tiempo para hacer los experimentos en los que estoy pensando" —Explicó el pelirrojo sonriendo con malicia.

— "Eres un hijo de puta, un maldito hijo de puta muy listo" —Le insultó el zorro con diversión en su voz.

El resto del día evitó a Karin tanto como pudo, necesitaba poner algo de presión en la chica sí quería que eligiera el camino que Naruto quería, las calificaciones fueron entregadas y el pelirrojo se graduó como el mejor de su generación (Cosa que no le pudo importar menos), y cuando nadie lo veía se largó de allí para empezar a experimentar, el lugar donde había ido a cazar su próxima víctima no fue otro que un parque, preparó su mangekyo buscando a la víctima adecuada.

— "¿Qué experimento quieres hacer?" —Le preguntó el zorro pulgoso.

— "A partir de nuestra platica sobre el clan con el que comenzare a infiltrarme en el concejo he planeado tres experimentos; El experimento de control remoto, El experimento Aburame, y mi pequeño experimento de encubrimiento" —Respondió Naruto con secretismo— "Antes de atacar a Tsume Inuzuka debó comprobar sí puedo usar mi jutsu a distancia, Dado lo que mencionamos de los jinchuriki y los clanes que tienen más dominio sobre el concejo quiero comprobar que pasaría sí ataco a un Aburame. Por último quiero comprobar que tan peligrosos son los clanes Hyuga, Uchiha o Yamanaka en mis planes, sí pueden descubrir mi genjutsu tengo que encontrar el modo de neutralizarlos" —Se explicó.

Entonces llegaron dos opciones que llamaron su atención, la primera era Hana Inuzuka, hija de Tsume Inuzuka, con ella podría poner en práctica su experimento a control remoto, la chica iba a reunirse con su novio, Toshiro Aburame, quien sería su otra víctima (Aunque para eso debería esperar) además de primo de Shino, Naruto caminó tranquilo hasta poder ver a la adolescente directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Naruto-san? —Preguntó Hana confusa, se conocían vagamente de cuando iba a recoger a su hermano, Kiba, a la academia.

— Verá Hana-san, ya que hoy fue la graduación de la academia estaba pensando en conseguirme una mascota ninja, y ya que usted y su familia dirigen la veterinaria quería pedirle su concejo —En ese parpadeo activo su mangekyo— ¿Usted que opina? —Preguntó lanzando su genjutsu, lo único que le dio tiempo a hacer era hacerla "Esperar indicaciones" pero la chica no pareció darse cuenta y no estaba sufriendo los efectos negativos, por lo que podría ser que tuviera suerte.

—… Bueno, podría serte útil, pero este tipo de decisiones es muy serio, piensa en ello antes de tomar tu decisión —Le indicó después de varios segundos con la mirada perdida, con esa respuesta se alejó hasta llegar a su hogar, Shisui probablemente habría salido a buscar algo por la graduación, por lo que subió a su habitación sentándose en posición de loto, había aprendido que en esa posición podía concentrar mejor su mente, activo su mangekyo y comenzó.

Inhalo y suspiró fuertemente mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuridad, al lugar donde se transportó no era su paisaje mental, era una sencilla habitación con dos puertas, la de la izquierda tenía escrita la palabra "Yo", y la de la derecha tenía escrita la palabra "Hana Inuzuka" sonriendo abrió la puerta de la adolecente pero cuando apenas su mano derecha estaba dentro de aquel lugar alguien movió su cuerpo sacándolo de allí.

— Naruto —Le llamó Kagami frente al pelirrojo— Shisui-nii trajo pastel para celebrar nuestra graduación, quiere que bajes —Pidió a lo que Naruto suspiró, de nada le servía pelearse con Kagami, él era la única opción de Naruto para tener unos ojos de remplazo, confiaba en que Kagami algún día (De preferencia cercano) el chico obtendría el mangekyo, más por esperanza que por otra cosa creía que por genética sus ojos fueran compatibles con él.

El pelirrojo siguió a su medio hermano por las escaleras, al llegar al comedor ahí estaba Shisui sonriendo mientras tres rebanadas de pastel estaban acomodadas en platos frente a los lugares habituales que tomaban, al mismo tiempo había dos regalos en la otra orilla de la mesa, sin perder tiempo, pues mientras menos tardara en seguir ese juego de la familia feliz menos tardaría en volver a sus maquinaciones, se sentó, agradeció pero cuando estaba por agarrar el cubierto, su mano derecha no se movía, intento usar chakra para que su mano se despertara pero nada, agarró el cubierto con su otra mano intentando no perder la calma.

— ¿Naruto, por qué usas tu mano izquierda? —Preguntó Shisui viéndolo curioso.

— Quiero practicar el uso de mi mano izquierda, por sí algún día estoy herido o algo semejante —Explicó para tomar un bocado de pastel.

Al final lo que Shisui les había regalado eran un par de katanas que concentraban el chakra, Naruto había cursado por tres años el taller de Kenjutsu al igual que Kagami, mientras el pelinegro quería que practicaran juntos el pelirrojo se excusó diciendo que el día le había cansado lo suficiente y que quería dormir, Naruto debía de resolver lo que le estuviera pasando a su mano antes de cualquier cosa, selló su recamará para que no lo interrumpieran.

El proceso de meditación fue exactamente igual que la vez anterior, lo único de difirió fue cuando llegó a su paisaje mental y contrarió a cualquier cosa a su cuerpo le faltaba la mano derecha, estaba por ponerse a gritar hasta quedar afónico cuando se mordió su labio intentando calmarse, no lograría nada poniéndose como loco, pasados varios minutos logro serenarse lo suficiente como para no gritar, primero iría a quejarse con el zorro pulgoso para saber qué diablos había ocurrido, entró en la puerta que decía "Yo" y lo primero que se encontró fue al zorro viéndolo divertido.

— Yo que tú, volvería a la mente de esa chica, no me había imaginado que esto podría pasar contra una persona normal, esté es el inconveniente de infiltrarte en otras mentes humanas, sí te despiertas mientras te encuentres allí puedes perder la capacidad de mover esa parte de tú cuerpo, sí estuvieses completamente dentro de la mente y te obligan a despertar, probablemente tu mente se perderá por completo —Explicó el zorro antes de señalarle con su cola la puerta.

— Púdrete por no advertirme antes —Volvió por donde vino y abrió la otra puerta, cuando estuvo dentro del lugar su mano empezó a rehacerse hasta tener la extremidad completa, suspiró antes de volver al punto de inició y despertarse.

Quitó el sello de la habitación, bajó las escaleras con rapidez para correr al único lugar al que podía ir, cuando llegó al lugar se preparó para lo que estaba por hacer, tendría que atrasar sus experimentos un poco más pero tenía que lograr que valiera la pena, entró en la floristería Yamanaka viendo que la única persona era Ino Yamanaka, la chica vestía una falda corta purpura al igual que su blusa, bajo aquella falda había unos pantaloncillos negros que remarcaban sus muslos.

— Bienvenido… oh, Naruto-kun nunca creí que vendrías a un lugar así —Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta, la joven era hermosa, Naruto no lo negaría, buenas piernas y trasero, un pecho que estaba en desarrollo y una linda cara, no por nada muchos la consideraban de las chicas más hermosas de la academia, pero el problema que tenía el pelirrojo con ella era que siempre parecía querer saber más y más de las personas hasta conocerlas como la palma de su mano, algo muy peligroso en los planes de Naruto.

— Vine por un ramo de flores —Argumentó de la manera más tonta posible ahora que lo pensaba más tranquilo, la chica soltó una risilla.

— ¿Para quién es? ¿Qué tipo de evento es? Todo eso es importante para hacer el ramo —Le interrogó juguetona.

— Es algo personal, no estoy muy seguro de querer que lo sepas —Se disculpó rascándose la nuca, la chica le miró haciendo un puchero inconforme.

— Vamos, dímelo, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie —Naruto dudaba seriamente de eso, Ino había cursado por tres años (Lo máximo que permitían que un alumno tomara el mismo curso en la academia) el taller de seducción y recolección de información.

— Hagamos algo, un juego de mirarnos fijamente, sí tú pierdes dejas el tema por la paz, sí yo pierdo te responderé cinco preguntas con total honestidad ¿Aceptas? —Preguntó ofreciéndole la mano, la chica camino hasta la puerta del negoció antes de cerrarla con seguro y poner el letrero de cerrado.

— Tres preguntas respondidas con honestidad y tomarte una foto desnudo —Ofreció apoyándose en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados.

— Desnudo de cintura para arriba —Negoció el pelirrojo sabiendo que la chica no bromeaba, Ino era pervertida, de ahí que tomará los cursos de seducción, y no le molestaba demostrar esa perversión.

— En ropa interior y solo dos preguntas —Ofreció tranquila a lo que Naruto suspiró antes de estrechar la mano de la chica, ambos se prepararon contaron hasta tres y el juego empezó, pero Ino no se encontró con los ojos negros de Naruto sino con un remolino rojo y todo se volvió oscuro para los dos.

Naruto estaba en un pequeño templo en un jardín, o un prado lleno de flores en un bosque, se adentró en el templo de madera que era inmensamente más grande por dentro que por fuera pero eso no era preocupante, caminó por los pasillos del lugar hasta que llegó a una habitación con un cuaderno purpura con la foto de Ino, abrió el cuaderno y en sus manos las letras empezaron a brillar, cuando la luz se extinguió el cuaderno ahora era purpura con remolinos rojos y la foto había desaparecido, salió del templo e instantes después todo se volvió oscuro hasta que volvía a estar viendo a Ino que se recargaba sobre el mostrador, la chica tenía los ojos perdidos, respiró como preparación para el papel que debía realizar y comenzó.

— ¡Diablos! —Gruñó tallándose los ojos aprovechando para desactivar su sharingan, Ino volvió a la realidad mirando un poco confundida al pelirrojo frente a él.

— ¿Q-qué pasó? —Preguntó confundida como si intentase recordar lo que había pasado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, imposible gracias a su jutsu pero comprensible.

— Ganaste —Musitó volteando a otro lado, la chica pareció asociar ese vacío en su mente con la competencia de miradas, sonrió complacida antes de soltar una risilla pervertida.

— Pasa allá atrás, en la segunda puerta a la izquierda tengo mi pequeño estudio fotográfico, no te desvistas hasta que llegue —Le informó a lo que Naruto caminó hasta el lugar indicado.

— "¡¿En serio?!" —Rugió el zorro notablemente cabreado— "¡¿Gastaste el último kakinaosu que podrás usar en tres meses en esta mocosa?!" —Siguió el pulgoso casi rabiando.

— "Cálmate saco de pulgas" —Ordenó sereno— "Ino siempre fue un objetivo, experta en seducción, recolección de información e infiltración, pero siempre supuse que podría aplazar su asimilación en mis planes unos pocos años inclusive, pero con la nueva información recolectada de nuestro incidente, el kakinaosu tiene semejanzas considerables con los jutsus de investigación Yamanaka, sí quiero minimizar los daños posibles a mi persona o aumentar la efectividad de mi jutsu necesitare los conocimientos del clan Yamanaka, Ino será una llave para esto además de que podré moldearla como una soldado adecuada para mis deseos" —Explicó enfadado.

No podía negar que gastar el kakinaosu en Ino podía considerarse innecesario sí lo comparaba al resto de sus experimentos pero sí aplazaba más la recolección de Ino en su plan tendría que aplazar su investigación sobre la reescritura cerebral a distancia, y ese experimento era algo lo suficientemente importante como para darle prioridad, tendría que esperar tres meses para volver a hacer experimentos pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, usaría ese tiempo para estudiar y entender por completo todo lo que pudiera del clan Yamanaka.

— Bueno, comienza a desvestirte —Le indicó Ino apuntando a un fondo blanco.

Naruto suspiró, no la hubiera dejado ganar sí no fuese porque necesitaba un modo de crear una conexión con Ino, no podía reescribir al completo la mente de la chica o alguien podría darse cuenta, así que solo añadió sus deseos a la mente de la chica, el pelirrojo empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, unos bóxer negros algo ajustados.

— Vamos posa —Incentivó la chica un poco ruborizada, aunque su mirada estaba centrada en el miembro del chico que apenas se mantenía oculto detrás de la ropa, Naruto solo hizo una pequeña pose y la chica tomó la foto.

— Si eso es todo, quiero mi racimo de flores —Pidió un poco más osco, Ino pareció reaccionar y lo miró horrorizada.

— E-espera, quiero una foto desnudo y empalmado —Señaló un poco más apenada, Naruto sonrió para sus adentros.

— Lo hare a cambio del ramo gratuito nada de preguntas sobre el ramo, y que tú me la pongas dura —Ofreció a la rubia que asintió enérgicamente, Naruto se quitó los bóxer dejando a la vista su miembro, Ino se acercó para comenzar a masturbarlo hasta que alcanzó el tamaño de 21 centímetros dejando impresionada a la chica, la rubia se levantó con la cámara en mano preparada para tomar la foto, las manos le temblaban y un poco de sangre comenzaba a caer de su nariz.

Tomó la fotografía y se acercó para mostrarle la foto aunque Naruto se quedó viendo a los ojos de la chica que parecía aturdida, en menos de un segundo dejó caer la cámara para lanzarse a besar al Uzumaki, Naruto correspondió el beso complacido antes de meterle la lengua en la boca a Ino que aunque sorprendida no se separó hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarle en los pulmones, Ino miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

— P-perdón, no sé qué me pasó —Se disculpó sin atreverse a ver a su compañero.

— No tienes que disculparte, me gusto —Admitió sonriendo divertido— Sí quieres podemos repetirlo —Ofreció gustoso.

— Naruto, tú-tú realmente me gustas, ¿Quisieras ser mi novio? —Preguntó avergonzada, a lo que Naruto sonrió, claro que le había reescrito la mente, pero Ino ya tenía cierta fijación en él, solo le dio un empujoncito en ese ámbito.

— Claro, Ino-chan —Respondió sonriendo, la chica saltó prendándose de su cuello comenzando otro beso, Naruto puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica mientras profundizaba el beso, el problema era que en ese momento la campana de la puerta sonó alarmando al par.

— Debe ser mi padre —Anunció Ino— Vístete y sal por allí, sí papa se entera de que tengo novio seguro te castra —Advirtió alarmada apuntando a la puerta del baño del lugar, Naruto agarró su ropa antes de correr al baño a vestirse, había perdido su mejor truco ilusorio hacía menos de una hora y aunque podía matarlo usando el hyogaki sería muy problemático matar a su suegro tan pronto, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta segundos después de que Naruto cerrara la puerta del baño descubriendo que se había olvidado la ropa interior.

— ¡Ino! —Gritó el padre de la chica— ¿Por qué cerraste la florería tan temprano? —Preguntó un poco irritado.

— Oh, vine a tomar fotos para nuestro catálogo ya que no había mucha clientela, no pensé que habría un problema sí cerraba por unos pocos minutos —Se excusó Ino rápidamente.

—… Supongo que está bien, ve a abrir, yo te relevo en el mostrador después de que vaya al baño —En ese momento cualquier oportunidad de Naruto de esperar para recuperar su prenda se esfumó, se vistió tan rápido como pudo antes de abrir la ventana y saltar, se apegó a la pared intentando regular su pulso.

Por otro lado, dentro del estudio fotográfico, Ino estaba asustada al ver como la ropa interior de su nuevo novio estaba colgando de una maseta, por puro milagro el padre de la chica no se dio cuenta dándole tiempo de agarrar la prenda y volver a la florería, allí se le quedo viendo a la prenda negra y asegurándose de que nadie la viera la acercó a su rostro olfateándola antes de guardarla con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

Mientras tanto Naruto caminaba tranquilamente hasta su casa planificando sus acciones de los próximos días, los equipos serían asignados en una semana dándole un pequeño margen de tiempo para sus maquinaciones, tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo, ahora como había gastado su segundo genjutsu de la temporada le tocaría esperar tres meses antes de poder utilizarlo de nuevo, cuando llegó fue a su habitación a cambiarse mirando un poco molesto su erección, probablemente si Inoichi no hubiera aparecido tal vez pudiera haberse descargado con Ino, pero su orgullo le evitaba masturbarse así que tuvo que aguantarse.

Ahora venía una de las partes que más le fastidiaban en cuanto a sus planes, la espera, Naruto se sabía poco paciente, o mejor dicho no le gustaba esperar, aunque no era tan idiota como para lanzarse a un ataque sin entender la situación o avanzar sus planes sin estudiar el escenario, necesitaba esperar un poco para avanzar con Ino, al no reescribirle la mente por completo tenía que tener cuidado para que no lo atrapara antes de que la hubiese vuelto suya en todos los sentidos, debería buscar un entretenimiento decente o esa semana se volvería loco.

* * *

En la oficina del Hokage se estaba armando una grande en opinión de Minato, para empezar tenía al concejo civil fastidiándole, aunque no tenía pruebas estaba casi seguro de que hacían tratos internos y externos sin su consentimiento, luego estaban los graduados de ese año, había muchos alumnos prometedores y todos los maestros querían a los mejores para aumentar aún más su estatus, luego estaban los sannin, su maestro, Jiraiya, estaba haciendo investigaciones solo sabrá dios dónde, Tsunade se había largado después de la muerte de sus seres queridos y no sabía cómo hacerla volver, por último estaba Orochimaru, ese sujeto le ponía los nervios de punta y los rumores sobre sus experimentos ilegales abundaban.

Minato suspiró viendo a los profesores que estaban ahí, eran de los mejores en toda la aldea por lo que se les asignarían los mejores equipos, estaba esperando a que alguno se hiciera de valor para hablar y pedir que alumnos quería, ellos ya estaban sobre aviso de que había un equipo de seis entre los cuales se encontrarían sus hijos a los que quería mantener seguros.

— Disculpe, Hokage-sama —Llamó Asuma Sarutobi después de ganar valor— Quisiera pedir para mi equipo a; Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Choji Akimichi, para entrenar a la nueva generación Ino-Shika-Cho —Anunció a lo que Minato agarró los formularios ninja de los tres alumnos para llenarlos y pasárselos al barbón.

— Yo quisiera hacer un equipo de rastreo e interrogación —Comenzó Kurenai Yuhi algo tímida— Para este equipo le agradecería sí me asigna a; Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame —Pidió ella del modo más formal posible, Minato repitió la acción de llenar los formularios.

— Yo quisiera pedir para mi equipo de juventud extrema a; Rock Lee, Ten-ten Ama y Neji Hyuga —Pidió Maito Guy con una sonrisa emocionada, Minato se agradeció internamente que no pidiera a su pequeña Kinana o tendría que inventarse una excusa para evitarlo.

— Pensaba pedirme al bastardo Uzumaki pero no puedo evitar sentir que este otro equipo podría ser igual de interesante —empezó Anko con la mano en la barbilla— Yo me encargare de tortura… digo, entrenar a; Erik Kobura, Nagisa Kurama y Karin Uzumaki, sí, creo que será un equipo interesante —Minato llenó los papeles mientras agradecía que solo quedaran dos maestros, Kakashi el último de sus alumnos con visa y en quien tenía plena confianza, e Ibiki Morino que aunque no estaba tan feliz de incluir en sus planes era mejor opción que otros.

— Yo… —Empezó Kakashi preparado para elegir al equipo especial tal cual le había pedido su maestro cuando la puerta fue abierta sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

— Yo quisiera tomar a Naruto Uchiha como mi aprendiz —Anunció el sannin Orochimaru viendo con emoción al Hokage que palideció al escuchar la petición del sabio serpiente.

— ¡Y yo que creía que era el único de nosotros que ya estaba pensando en tener otro aprendiz! —Habló una voz en la ventana, allí para sorpresa y horror de Minato estaba su maestro, el gran sapo sabio pervertido, Jiraiya.

— Supuse que no estaría de más revelar mis conocimientos a una nueva generación, me alegra ver que me apoyas… amigo —Concluyó Orochimaru con una mirada socarrona, Minato no tenía duda de que ese hombre realmente no veía como un amigo a Jiraiya, además de que esos motivos se los podía creer de miles de personas, pero no del sannin serpiente.

— Yo estaba pensando en tomar a Natsu Namikaze, pensé que sería una buena idea —Comentó el albino mirando a su amigo, y ahí Minato confirmaba que estaba jodido, no era un secreto el apreció que tenía hacia su maestro, pero sí dejaba que tomara a su pequeño Natsu como aprendiz no tendría motivo valido alguno para evitar que el bastardo se volviera el alumno de la serpiente perturbada.

— Lo lamento sensei, Orochimaru, pero no puedo permitir que se cree tal desbalance de nivel de este modo, aunque me encantaría que naciera una nueva generación de legendarios sannin, no puedo aceptar que tomen un aprendiz sí lady Tsunade está fuera de la aldea sin tomar un aprendiz, además, no puedo permitir que tomen de discípulos a recién graduados, esperen hasta después de los exámenes chunin —Se negó el rubio lo mejor que pudo, no tenía nada en contra de que Natsu aprendiera de Jiraiya, pero Orochimaru era un punto y aparte, sí bien no le agradaba el bastardo realmente no era tan maldito como para dejarlo en manos de Orochimaru que era demasiadas cosas, menos una buena persona.

— Supongo que tiene sentido —Reconoció el de cabello blanco, por otro lado el sannin serpiente tensó su sonrisa pero asintió de mala gana.

— Con todo esto resuelto creo que Kakashi y yo nos podremos hacer cargo del escuadrón genin especial conformado por; Natsu Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Kagami Uchiha, Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki, Kinana Namikaze y Sakura Haruno —Fueron las palabras de Ibiki a lo que Minato le paso sus expedientes.

* * *

Naruto estaba en un callejón de los barrios bajos usando una capucha para esconder su rostro, desde que se había vuelto un Uchiha según la ley le tenían prácticamente prohibida la entrada a ese barrio ya que podría manchar el buen nombre del clan, pero Naruto no habría podido sobrevivir a la academia tanto tiempo sin alguna de las misiones para la mafia, necesitaba un desahogo de tantos niños mimados o de la actitud pomposa de los Uchiha, así que tenía que esconderse más que antes para trabajar.

— ¿Algún negocio, Pride? —Preguntó en la oscuridad, podía ser la mitad de la tarde pero había la suficiente luz para que aún pudieran reconocerle por lo que debía mantenerse oculto un poco más.

— Una misión de interrogación junto a Envy, aparentemente esta persona tiene conocimiento sobre las continuas desapariciones en el barrio bajo y los números están empezando a preocupar a la Yakuza y a las tríadas, el señor Yokohama nos prestó uno de sus edificios para este trabajo —Naruto miró con un poco de sorpresa el lugar de donde venía la voz de Pride, Naruto sabía que el grupo Homúnculo no trabajaba en equipo a menudo, el único con el que todos los miembros tenían contacto era con Pride que les daba las misiones.

— Dile a Envy que quiero saber que métodos de interrogación se han usado, consígueme una máscara de porcelana y una gabardina negra —Pidió saliendo del lugar, no le preocupaba que Pride consiguiera sus cosas, sí era algo tan importante como para lograr que el grupo Homúnculo trabajara en conjunto.

Al llegar se encontró con un restaurante, fuera del edificio le esperaba un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad de Naruto, su ropa consistía en pantalones holgados negros, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara Anbu de serpiente, su pecho solo estaba cubierto por un chaleco, el otro mafioso le extendió la máscara junto a unos papeles, se colocó la máscara antes de comprobar que el modificador de voz estaba activo.

— Nuestra víctima espera dentro —Señaló caminando dentro del edificio, Naruto le siguió leyendo el pequeño reporte de los métodos usado, submarinos, agujas, desnudez y humillaciones, en otras palabras métodos de tortura física, el interrogado era un hombre que en otro momento pudo ser imponente pero ahora estaba en los huesos, temblando con escarcha esparcida por el cuerpo, múltiples cicatrices y sus ojos estaban realmente agotados.

— Por eso odio trabajar contigo, Envy, siempre te excedes con la gente —Gruñó llamando la atención del hombre interrogado, Envy le dirigió una mirada desconcertada debajo de la máscara pero lo dejó hacer— Sal de aquí y no le diré a Los Superiores de tus errores —Le hizo una seña a Envy que pareció entender que estaba planeando algo, Naruto agarró una silla antes de sentarse frente al hombre— ¿Ya te leyeron tus derechos? —Preguntó escuchando su voz, más profunda pero calmada.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó desconcertado.

— ¿Qué sí ya te leyeron tus derechos? —Repitió su pregunta con calma, ya tenía un plan y solo tenía que mantener la compostura, el hombre negó todavía confundido por sus acciones— Pienso reportar con Los Superiores las irregularidades de su caso —Aseguró ganándose una mirada totalmente confundida— Viendo su confusión me veo en la obligación de preguntar ¿Tiene alguna duda? —Preguntó con cierta amabilidad en su fría voz.

— ¿A qué se refiere con caso? ¿De qué habla? —Preguntó algo temeroso, Naruto sonrió complacido, estaba siguiendo el guion prácticamente al dedillo.

— Exactamente eso, permítame me presento, dados los reglamentos de La Organización no puedo decir mi nombre real pero puede referirse a mi como Wrath, y me asignaron como nuevo líder investigador de tu caso —Aseguró logrando que la mirada del hombre se volviera más confusa.

— ¿Organización? ¿Qué organización? —Preguntó con verdadera confusión.

— Para empezar debo pedirle que se refiera a está como: La Organización, en segundo punto yo no tengo autorización de revelar información de La Organización, le pido por su bienestar que deje de hacer preguntas relacionadas —Señaló— La única información que tengo permitido revelarle sobre La Organización es que nos encargamos de la investigación de casos o investigaciones del más alto calibre —Añadió con calma aguantando las ganas de reírse.

— ¿Investigaciones y casos? ¿Son de Anbu? —Preguntó el hombre.

— No nos rebaje a un nivel tan bajo, La Organización solo se encarga de los casos más importantes del continente, algo como las misiones de los Anbu no llaman la atención de La Organización —Gruñó con falso enojo— Volviendo al tema que nos compete, los cargos que se le imputan son; Afiliación a un grupo criminal encargada de la trata internacional de niños de todas las naciones con fines depravados y experimentales —Acusó con seriedad logrando que el hombre frente a él abriera los ojos aterrado y abriera la boca— Los motivos para que La Organización centre su atención en este caso es debido a la reducción masiva en los niveles de natalidad en todo el mundo, esto provoca que La Organización sospeche que puede ser un plan mayor para mermar la población —Explicó con un susurro.

— E-esperé, yo no sé nada de esto, yo solo trabajó para otros, deben de estar cometiendo un error —Tartamudeó el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— La Organización nunca se equivoca, la investigación que hemos realizado nos demuestra que usted es uno de los eslabones del grupo criminal que buscamos, tal vez de baja categoría pero servirá para hacer una escalada hasta llegar con las cabecillas —Sentenció con firmeza— Los Superiores nos han conferido permiso de usar poder absoluto en contra de cualquier miembro de este grupo criminal, La Organización ha provocado muertes de personas mucho más importantes por menos motivos.

— La Organización no puede lograr tanto, no pueden ser tan poderosos —Aseguró un tanto más asustado.

— La Organización provocó la muerte del Tercer Hokage para eliminar a un líder político que consideramos incompetente, liberamos al Kyubi en la aldea de Konoha solo como una tapadera de estos eventos, no nos subestimes —Anunció logrando que el hombre palideciera terriblemente ante esas ideas.

— E-está bien hablare —Aceptó preocupado— S-sol-solo no me lastimen —Rogó el hombre encogiéndose asustado.

— No olvide ningún detalle, sabremos sí nos intenta mentir —Advirtió viendo a su pobre víctima.

— Me reclutaron hace un par de meses, necesitaba el dinero para comprar unas cuantas cosas, solo tenía que ir a los orfanatos y amenazarlos por sus pagos, sí no tenían para pagar recurrían a entregarnos a unos cuantos niños, yo no sabía que lo que les hacían se lo juró, yo solo tenía que noquearlos o atarlos y dejarlos en un edificó, unas bodegas del lado sureste, me decían que Hebi, es su nombre en clave no conozco el real, luego otra persona que trabaja para D-sama, de él tampoco conozco su nombre real, me entrega el dinero el parque Raíz, después de eso solo encuentro en mi trabajo que días debo ir de recolección —Confeso el hombre, Naruto se levantó antes de salir del lugar y entregarle a Envy sus anotaciones.

— Debo admitir que tu método de interrogación es interesante, Wrath —Reconoció Pride, Naruto seguía teniendo curiosidad sobre cómo hablaba entre las sombras sin estar ahí— Lust y Greed ya fueron a confirmar la información, cuando esta sea confirmada Envy podrá matar a nuestro visitante —Aseguró Pride desde la sombras antes de que su presencia desapareciera.

— ¿De dónde sacaste a La Organización? —Cuestionó Envy. Naruto señaló la máscara haciéndole una seña para que se la quitara, con un chasquido de lengua Envy se retiró aquel objeto que cubría su rostro mostrando el rostro de Erik.

— Eso explica porque Kinana sabía que soy Wrath —Comprendió el pelirrojo— Fue una mentira, me presente de manera más formal, casi como un agente, solté un poco de rumor por aquí, un poco de paranoia por acá, solo deje que su mente se liara un poco sola, cuando creyó que realmente había algo de tremendas proporciones como lo planteé y que pudiera actuar con total impunidad el trabajo estuvo hecho, confesaría por mero temor a lo que yo le hice creer, aunque te debo dar parte del crédito, sí no lo hubieses torturado tanto probablemente tendría que haber experimentado mucho antes de llegar a una conclusión de como lograrlo —Agradeció al joven moreno antes de quitarse la máscara.

— Pride ¿Tardas mucho? —Preguntó a la masa de sombras en la que suponíamos estaba Pride, en serio Naruto se preguntaba cómo funcionaba esa técnica, solo un par de minutos después la presencia de Pride apareció en aquella masa de sombras.

— La información acaba de ser confirmada, Lust y Greed lo confirmaron, recibirán información cuando Sloth y Gluttony descubran al próximo eslabón de la cadena —Declaró antes de volver a desaparecer, Erik volvió a ponerse la máscara antes de entrar con su mano emanando un chakra oscuro y ponzoñoso según la capacidad de percepción de Naruto.

— La Organización agradece tus servicios, tu recompensa será una muerte rápida —Con uno de sus dedos emanando ese extraño chakra tocó al hombre, desde ahí la piel empezó a teñirse de morado y el hombre comenzó a gritar y llorar, el color purpura de la piel empezó a extenderse por todo el cuerpo.

— Interesante, nos vemos el día de asignación de equipos —Y con eso desapareció en un shunshin.

* * *

Karin acababa de llegar a la casa que el concejo le había entregado, la mitad del dinero de sus misiones se iría en pagar ese lugar, pero su mirada estaba perdida y oscurecida, todo el día había estado en ese estado después de esa conversación con el otro Uzumaki, siempre supo que su sueño era muy optimista, que probablemente tendría suerte sí podía encontrar a otro Uzumaki durante toda su vida, pero eso había sido lo único a lo que había podido aferrarse durante toda su vida.

No podía sacar las palabras de ese chico de su mente por más que lo intentase "No puedo ser parte de una idea tan ingenua como esa" esa frase se repetía como un bucle en su mente provocándole un llanto "No sé qué clase de vida hayas tenido" Karin podía recordar horriblemente bien su vida, ella había vivido en las afueras de Kusagakure con sus padres, Naegi y Kira Uzumaki, pero podía recordar como a los siete años siete hombres entraron a su hogar rompiendo la puerta, su padre se sacrificó para que ella y su madre pudieran escapar, pero por desgracia ya las esperaban en la puerta trasera y las capturaron.

Las llevaron hasta las oficinas centrales de Kusagakure, aun con siete años Karin pudo entender lo que les harían, serían mulas de cría, su madre empezó a ser violada ese mismo día y los hombres que las habían secuestrado la habían obligado a ver con la excusa de que tenía que aprender a atender a un hombre, ella tuvo la suerte de no empezar a ser violada gracias a su edad, pero eso no evitó que la vida se ensañará con ella, permitían que cualquiera la golpeara y humillaran tanto como quisieran, pero un día cuando había cumplido los diez y pronto empezaría a menstruar su madre le puso un sello en el vientre, un sello que evitaría que quedará embarazada por alguien que no fuera un Uzumaki.

Su madre que tenía cinco meses de embarazo cuando se suicidó destruyendo las oficinas del gobierno de Kusa dándole tiempo para escapar, corriendo tanto como pudo llegó a Takigakure pero tuvo la desgracia de caer en manos de un burdel en una búsqueda de alimento, su primera vez fue robada por un hombre mayor que la violo, durante un año entero estuvo en ese lugar sufriendo hasta que un día simplemente explotó, sacando las cadenas de adamantino del clan Uzumaki destruyó el lugar, estuvo vagando durante semanas hasta que un hombre mayor que había sido un shinobi vio potencial en ella y le enseñó a ser una kunoichi y cuando este murió le llego el rumor de una mujer de un clan con cabello rojo en Konoha, ciertamente se decepcionó al descubrir que la mujer estaba muerta pero había dejado un hijo de su edad más o menos, alguien que podía ayudarla a cumplir su sueño y él se había negado aplastando todo por lo que había vivido.

Karin quería ir y golpear a ese pelirrojo por ser tan cruel, pero por desgracia una parte de ella sabía que era necesario para su sueño, considerado un prodigio además de pertenecer a otro clan prominente que podría apoyar su sueño, lo necesitaba pero quería golpearlo, estaba por dormirse mientras lloraba cuando las palabras de ese chico volvieron a azotar su mente "Ataquemos" "Destruyamos a los que nos destruyeron" "Yo no tengo miedo de mancharme las manos de sangre sí con eso logró cumplir mis objetivos" "Sí el mundo intenta aplastarnos solo nos queda dominar al mundo que intenta acabar con nosotros y erradicar a quien intente eliminarnos" "¿Qué tan lejos estás dispuesta a llegar por cumplir esté sueño?" Esas palabras no dejaban de aparecer en su mente.

— ¡¿C-cómo puede decir esas cosas con tanta seguridad?! —Gimoteó la chica viendo al techo enfadada, ella estaba dispuesta a ir tan lejos como necesitara para cumplir sus sueños pero no creía que tuvieran que ser tan extremistas, el clan Uzumaki era un clan pacifista que no se metía en peleas de no ser necesario, eran las raíces de su clan y no entendía cómo ese chico podía decir que las abandonaran.

"¿Acaso ellos no nos atacaron primero?" Fue la pregunta que la golpeó de pronto, a pesar de saber que la había pensado ella misma volteó a los lados sin poder creer que había pensado tal cosa, mientras intentaba calmarse más y más pensamientos llegaban a su mente "¿Qué hicimos para merecer que nos atacaran?" "¿Merecíamos lo que nos han hecho?" "¿Acaso ellos no se han ganado nuestra furia?", Karin no podía entender de dónde venían esos pensamientos ella nunca había pensado así "Siempre hemos pensado así" Volvió a escuchar pero esta vez casi como un susurro detrás de su hombro, asustada se giró intentando ver quien le había dicho esas cosas pero no había nadie.

— ¿Q-q-quién eres? —Preguntó asustada sin creerse que realmente esas ideas fueran suyas, pero no obtuvo respuesta, silencio, solo silencio, asustada corrió hasta el baño para lavarse la cara, cuando abrió los ojos en el espejo no estaba ella, o mejor dicho estaba una versión endemoniada de ella misma, una mujer con esclerótica negra y ojos rojos sangrientos, el reflejo abrió la boca revelando una dentadura llena de dientes filosos.

— "Soy tú" —Fue el susurró que escapó de la boca de aquella Karin, un susurró que no venía de ningún lugar, Karin profirió un gritó antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, intentó arrastrarse fuera del baño, "Somos una sola" Siguió escuchándose la voz de aquel endemoniado reflejo, por más que intentaba escapar no podía dejar de escucharla "Soy la que ha aguantado todo lo que nos ha pasado" Karin por fin logró levantarse y correr fuera de la casa pero no dejaba de escucharla "Fui quien soporto la muerte de papa, quien logro contener las lágrimas cuando mama fue violada, fui la que te dio fuerzas cuando mama se mató para darnos una oportunidad, fui quien evitó que cortaras tus venas cuando estábamos en Takigakure" Aseguró aquella voz que no podía dejar de escuchar por más lejos que estuviera, en cada cristal, charco o superficie reflectante veía aquella Karin endemoniada.

— ¡Solo déjame! ¡Tú no eres yo! ¡Yo no soy así! —Gritó mientras corría por el bosque al que no sabía cómo había llegado.

— "Soy tu oscuridad" —Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho antes de caer al suelo llorando, el aire comenzó a faltarle, su vista se volvió borrosa y en ese momento cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Naruto estaba recostado viendo la luna con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, ese día había tenido que atrasar algunos de sus experimentos, pero los avances de ese día podrían llegar a ser vitales en el resto de su investigación, pero no estaba feliz, poner en práctica sus planes le tardaba tres meses cada vez gracias al tiempo de espera de su jutsu, pero esos tres meses de observación e investigación, pero eran meses aburridos en los que sus planes se veían obligados a detenerse en su mayoría, por lo que necesitaba a alguien que estudiara su genética para encontrar una solución, su primera opción era que Karin tuviera información de las investigaciones médicas de Uzu, pero sí eso fallaba debería encontrar otro modo, necesitaba algo para superar sus límites, suspiró antes de prepararse para dormir, a fin de cuentas tendría esa semana para comenzar sus movimientos contra el clan Yamanaka.

* * *

_Y bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, para quienes se pregunten sobre Ino lo intentare responder en el próximo capítulo o en uno de los posteriores, ahora respondiendo a los motivos para poner esos límites al genjutsu de Naruto es porque de por sí siempre pensé que el sharingan estaba roto, por lo que intente nivelar un poco las cosas, por favor recuerden que si quieren criticar que sea de manera respetuosa y constructiva, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos._


	3. Investigaciones

_¡Hola gente! Aquí Demon, como me siento bastante inspirado para esta historia aquí otro capítulo, sí tienen sugerencias sobre la historia me encantaría leerlas, además de que si tienen alguna sugerencia para las escenas de acción (Porque honestamente me reconozco poco hábil al momento de escribir estas partes) Y aunque supongo que ya se imaginan lo que puede venir en este capítulo espero poder escribir algo que les tomé por sorpresa, recuerden que si van a criticar háganlo de manera respetuosa y constructiva, sin más que decir ¡Empecemos!_

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en su lugar de la academia con una sonrisa complacida, había pasado una semana entera desde la graduación y ese día por fin sería la asignación de los equipos lo que significaba que podría empezar a mover más fichas en el tablero, cuando vio entrar a Karin debió admitir que se sorprendió, tenía una mirada un poco perdida y trastornada, Naruto tenía experiencia viendo esas miradas, su ropa se notaba mal arreglada al igual que su cabello y sus gafas estaban torcidas, además de que en el momento en que entró parecía nerviosa al notar su presencia.

El pelirrojo estaba curioso cuanto menos, la chica se había mostrado bastante estable el primer día pero ese día se podía sentir cierta aura de desequilibrio y nerviosismo, aunque a Naruto le hubiese encantado acercarse para obtener una respuesta pero quería seguir poniendo un poco de presión sobre ella por lo que se quedó quieto cambiando su mirada a Ino que le sonrió antes de hacer un gesto de que hablaran más tarde, antes de que Kagami pudiera preguntarle qué había ocurrido entre la Yamanaka y él llegó Iruka con un papel en el que suponía estaba una lista de los equipos.

— Muy bien muchachos, el día de hoy formarán equipos nuevos con sus jonin sensei, solo puedo desearles suerte, ahora, gracias a que los equipos genin del uno al seis siguen en funcionamiento empezaremos desde el equipo siete. —Explicó Iruka con una sonrisa alegre— El equipo siete fue elegido como un escuadrón especial y estará conformado por seis genin y dos jonin y estará conformado por: Kagami Uchiha, Kinana Namikaze, Naruto Uchiha, Natsu Namikaze, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha —Declaró el hombre haciendo palidecer al pelirrojo, podía aguantar a Kagami y a Sasuke (Total, llevaba haciéndolo años), podía incluso trabajar con Kinana, pero con Natsu y Sakura su paciencia estaría constantemente en juego— Y sus mentores serán; Hatake Kakashi e Ibiki Morino —Concluyó sonriendo.

— ¡El poder del amor todo lo puede! —Gritó Sakura ganándose malas miradas del resto del equipo.

— ¡¿Por qué con el imbécil de Naruto?! —Rugió Natsu enfadado.

— ¿En serio tenemos que trabajar con ese par? —Preguntó en un susurró Sasuke volteando a ver a los otros Uchiha.

— Creo que si —Susurró Kagami con una sonrisa tensa.

— Siguiendo con el equipo ocho, este estará conformado por; Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, su jonin sensei será Kurenai Yuhi —Contó el hombre ignorando las reacciones de sus alumnos.

— ¿No podían al menos darnos a una chica sexy? —Preguntó Kiba a su can, Naruto debía admitir que él tampoco consideraría sexy a Hinata si se confiase solo en como vestía pues usaba una chamarra azul que no dejaba ver bien su figura, pero el pelirrojo había aprendido que las apariencias podían ser engañosas.

— Al menos Shino es competente —Musitó Hinata sin voltear a ver a sus compañeros, Shino simplemente se quedó callado.

— El equipo nueve estará conformado por; Neji Hyuga, Ten-ten Ama y Rock Lee, su profesor será; Maito Guy —Declaró sonriendo amable.

— ¡Sí! ¡Guy-sensei es genial! —Rugió Lee emocionado.

— Sí este es mi destino lo aceptaré —Murmuró Neji con mirada helada.

— Me toco el raro del ejercicio y Neji, supongo que pudo haber sido peor —Fue el quejido de Ten-ten que solo se recargo en su asiento.

— El equipo nueve se conformará por; Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara, su sensei es; Asuma Sarutobi —Fue el siguiente equipo asignado.

— El clásico Ino-Shika-Cho, que problemático —Opinó Shikamaru aburrido.

— Yo quería estar un equipo con un chico guapo —Se quejó Ino con aburrimiento, realmente ese equipo era el más obvio y predecible de todos.

— El equipo 11 estará conformado por Erik Kobura, Karin Uzumaki y Nagisa Kurama, su sensei será… —Iruka palideció aterrado al leer el nombre y Naruto estaba casi seguro de quien era solo por esa expresión— Anko Mitarashi —Susurró aterrado antes de sonreír nervioso— Bueno, yo me retiro, esperen aquí por sus sensei —Ordenó antes de salir por la puerta.

Los equipos fueron cambiándose de asientos hasta que todos estaban en la misma mesa que sus compañeros de equipo, pero en el caso del "Escuadrón genin especial" la otra mitad del equipo solo giro los asientos para estar frente a frente con sus compañeros, Naruto no pensaba estar tanto tiempo con su equipo así que se levantó dispuesto a salir del lugar cuando Kagami sujetó su brazo mirándole preocupado.

— Tranquilo Kagami, solo iré al baño, sí llega alguno de nuestros sensei, aunque lo dudo con el historial de Hatake, solo dile dónde estaré —Señaló tranquilo antes de salir de aquel lugar, al momento en que cruzaba la puerta pudo escuchar como alguien se levantaba de su asiento, camino tranquilo hasta un armario de limpieza donde se sentó a esperar, solo unos segundos después entró Ino sonriendo divertida, Naruto debía admitir que no era quien esperaba.

— "No sé qué mierdas le hiciste a su cabeza pero se ve divertido" —Opinó el kyubi con clara diversión en su voz, Ino se acercó al pelirrojo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico sentándose en su regazo.

— Hola Naruto-kun —Saludó la rubia sonriéndole complacida— Olvidaste algo en la floristería hace una semana —Susurró a su oído con diversión.

— Dime, Ino-chan, ¿Te divertiste jugando con mi ropa interior? —Preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica que se ruborizo dándole a entender a Naruto que había acertado de lleno.

— Si —Aceptó la chica avergonzada antes de volver a cambiar su sonrisa a una pervertida— ¿Quieres una compensación? —Interrogó sugerente acariciando la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

— Después pequeña, te iré a visitar mañana, alguien viene —Declaró sintiendo la presencia de cierta pelirroja que se acercaba a su posición, claro que le gustaría tener sexo con la chica pero por el momento debería sobreponer sus planes a sus deseos, Ino hizo un puchero antes de bajarse del regazo de su novio— Aunque te prometo que después podríamos, divertirnos —Aseguró con una sonrisa y en ese momento la Uzumaki entró en la habitación— ¿Ocurre algo Karin? —Preguntó Naruto a su lejano pariente que lo miraba como sí supiese lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

— Llegó el sensei del equipo de Ino, les dije que yo podía ir a buscarla —Sentenció apuntando a la puerta, la rubia solo miró a su novio antes de hacer un gesto de despedida— Además, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente ¿No? —Recordó cuando la Yamanaka ya estaba algo lejos.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —Preguntó Naruto de la forma más desinteresada posible.

— Antes de responderte debo saber algo ¿Cómo lidiaras con toda la oscuridad que generaría lo que piensas hacer? —Se defendió la chica viéndolo con ojos temerosos, Naruto podía ver en esos ojos terror y sí se refería a la misma oscuridad que él ya conocía entonces su respuesta estaba más que clara.

— Aceptarla, mi oscuridad es mi pasado, tal vez no sea agradable pero es una parte de mí, y sí niego mi pasado negaría mis raíces —Aseguró con calma, el zorro pulgoso le había contado que casi todo ser humano tenía luz y oscuridad en su ser, lo sacó a colación un día cuando vio por primera vez cuando el pelirrojo hacía sus trabajos de asesinato— Yo no me arrepiento de mis acciones, yo nunca he tenido que enfrentarme a mi oscuridad porque yo la acepte hace demasiado, después de todo tal vez no pueda hacer nada por mi pasado, pero puedo dirigir mi futuro —Añadió calmado.

— No estoy de acuerdo con tus… métodos e ideales, pero sé que no puedo lograr mi deseo sin ti así que supongo que tendremos que tolerarnos el uno al otro —Declaró la chica mirando al suelo, Karin había estado toda esa semana debatiendo sus pensamientos, qué pensaba realmente, y después de cinco días de confusión había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía decidir, ciertamente tenía que aceptar que los métodos y formas del chico eran los mejores para lograr algo parecido a lo que quería, ningún país dejaría ir a un miembro del clan Uzumaki sin tener que enfrentarse a la violencia, pero no quería llegar a los extremos que planteaba Naruto, no creía que realmente tuvieran que dejar atrás la moral de su clan ya que dudaba de que el mundo realmente estuviera tan preocupado por la posible amenaza del clan Uzumaki.

— Supongo que tienes razón, supongo que uno de los dos terminara cediendo a los ideales del otro ¿Quién será quien ceda, tú o yo? —Preguntó sonriéndole sugerente, Karin sabía que el camino que tomaría sí acompañaba a Naruto era un camino oscuro y peligroso pero mientras más lo pensaba y gracias a esa pregunta parecía que podía traer grandes recompensas, sí lograba convencer a Naruto de lo que quería podría lograr su sueño con menos muerte.

— Supongo que eso lo tendremos que averiguar —Aceptó con una sonrisa rebelde— Pero espero que entiendas que jugar con un remolino puede ser peligros —Advirtió con un poco de diversión la chica, Naruto solo sonrió ladino complacido por esa rebeldía, le gustaba jugar.

— Las raíces morales de nuestro clan ya no sirven de nada, ¿En serio valen más los valores morales de un clan extinto que la supervivencia de los nuestros? Mi respuesta es que no, no lo vale —Aseguró extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa compasiva, Karin veía esa mano con duda, ese chico tenía un chakra que podía llamar espiral, atrayente y salvaje que emitía una mezcla de poder letal e hipnótico, pero respiro para ganar confianza aceptando la mano dispuesta a empezar este peligroso juego donde cada uno apostaría los ideales y la visión de cómo el clan debería resurgir.

— Entonces ¿Cuál será nuestro próximo paso? —Preguntó un poco más relajada, sentía que se había quitado parte del peso de sus sueños de los hombros que compartirlos con alguien más le quitaba presión, o lo haría por el corto periodo de tiempo en el que no tenía que preocuparse por convencer a Naruto de que su modo era el correcto.

— Reunámonos en tú casa para ver nuestros recursos más entrada la noche, después de vernos con nuestros mentores, en caso de que sea demasiado tarde podría quedarme a dormir, antes de que preguntes, no puede ser en mi casa, sería muy complicado tener un poco de privacidad —Aconsejó antes de salir del lugar, podía sentir una presencia que conocía de los talleres que cursó, cuando llego al salón ahí estaba Ibiki Morino.

— Me alegra ver que por fin llegaste mocoso, ya que Hatake tiene una enorme tendencia a la impuntualidad nos encontraremos con él en el campo de entrenamiento siete, vamos para allá ahora —Gruñó el hombre antes de salir de desaparecer en un shunshin.

Naruto llegó al campo de entrenamiento y se sentó tranquilo bajó un árbol, Hatake estaba apoyado en un tronco, Ibiki se mostraba tranquilo parado ahí, los otros cinco genin no tardaron en llegar, Kagami le acompañó bajo el árbol, Sakura estaba detrás de Natsu y Sasuke que se miraban con cierta rivalidad, Kinana solo se apoyó en otro árbol esperando que todo empezara, cuando estuvieron reunidos Ibiki le dirigió una mirada a Kakashi que solo bajó su libro, Icha-Icha Torture, Naruto había alcanzado a leerlo en el pasado.

— Aunque desde que la academia dejó de producir Shinobis incompetentes se abandonó la práctica de un examen post-graduación, estas reuniones se siguen haciendo para permitirnos conocernos mejor y que no hagamos un patético trabajo en equipo, comiencen a presentarse, las damas primero —Señaló Ibiki a lo que Naruto solo desconecto su mente hasta que le dieran el turno.

— "Me podrías decir ¿Qué mierdas le hiciste a la mocosa rubia? Pude sentir sus feromonas y parecía que estaba por violarte ahí mismo" —Le preguntó el zorro emocionado y hasta divertido.

— "No le hice gran cosa, la desinhibí casi por completo para que esté dispuesta a seguir mis juegos, pero lo más importante, en lo que a mis planes se refiere, es que la programe para que su pareja, yo, fuera lo más importante, que debe seguir mis órdenes al pie de la letra, que mis sueños e ideales serían también suyos, además de tomarse su carrera shinobi más en serio, de nada me sirve para mis planes sí es una debilucha" —Sentenció con una sonrisa.

— "Oh, voy a adorar cuando llegue el momento de jugar" —Aseguró divertido el kyubi, Naruto solo pudo darle la razón.

Naruto siguió ignorando al resto de su equipo hasta que Ibiki lo señaló para que se presentara y dieran por terminada esa reunión, había prestado solo la suficiente atención para entender cómo debía presentarse por lo que se enderezó un poco antes de aclararse la voz preparándose para hablar.

— Muy bien, mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki —Siempre se presentaba añadiendo el apellido de su madre y eso no cambiaría ahora— Lo que considero mi especialidad es genjutsu, el ninjutsu y la interrogación, me gusta entrenar y me disgusta… bueno, más allá de la gente gritona creo que nada más marca lo suficiente mi disgusto como para ser relevante, y un sueño… realmente jamás me lo había planteado por lo que he de suponer que lo descubriré mientras sea su alumno —Contó Naruto con voz tranquila, Ibiki enarcó una ceja curioso antes de asentir.

— Bueno, damos por terminada esta reunión, nos reuniremos en una semana para nuestra primera misión, el tiempo de espera es debido a que tengo que terminar de tratar unos asuntos en el departamento IT, después de esa misión empezaremos con los entrenamientos habituales, nuestro día libre serán los domingos, nos vemos —Se despidió Ibiki antes de salir del lugar.

Naruto solo se levantó dispuesto a irse a su casa para recoger sus cosas para charlar con Karin además de poner en acción su intención de conseguir un poco más de privacidad para sus planes, Kagami le seguía sonriendo pero mirándolo con cierta preocupación, Kagami sabía que su medio hermano era cortante casi siempre pero ese día sentía que había algo raro en él, pero prefería pensar que simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar Naruto camino hasta su habitación y para sorpresa de Kagami estaba empacando sus cosas, libretas, ropa entre otras cosas que parecían indispensables, Kagami tenía problemas con la soledad, a pesar de que Shisui lo crio esté pasaba demasiado tiempo en misiones, pero desde que Naruto había llegado a su vida como un medio hermano sentía que tenía un lazo real, que podía ser alguien en quien confiar y con quien vivir como su hermano durante bastantes años por lo que esto le provocaba cierto miedo y desconcierto.

— N-Naruto, —Llamó el pelinegro con un poco de temor, este solo volteó a verle con cierta curiosidad— ¿P-por qué empacas tus cosas? —Preguntó queriendo no ver lo que realmente significaba aquello.

— Quiero mudarme, somos adolescentes y siento que necesito más espacio, las hormonas y todo eso, además de que la forma en que el resto del clan Uchiha actúa me parece estresante, pero no te preocupes, vendré diario a visitarlos —Aseguró pasando de una mirada incómoda a una sonrisa amigable.

Kagami veía con atención los ojos de Naruto, no le era un secreto que Naruto no soportaba realmente al resto del clan Uchiha, pero siempre le daba la impresión de que esos ojos escondían mucho más de lo que decía, pero esa sonrisa y el resto de sus gestos le decían lo contrario, no le era un secreto que su hermano tomaba trabajos, desconocía de que tipo pues el pelirrojo siempre le decía que había cosas que era mejor no saber, pero debía tener dinero suficiente para rentar un lugar.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó nervioso, nunca había llevado muy bien eso de estar solo por lo que quería que su hermano se quedase.

— Si, es algo que pensaba hacer tarde o temprano —Reconoció calmado— Se supone que la graduación significa que dejamos de ser legalmente niños y pasamos a ser adultos, siento que para poder lograr esto debo independizarme un poco, pero no te preocupes, seguiremos viéndonos en los entrenamientos y vendré a menudo de visita, incluso durante las misiones pasaremos bastante tiempo juntos —Se explicó relajado, Kagami estaba confundido pero podía ver la lógica de lo dicho por su hermano.

— No me esperaba algo como esto tan pronto, pero supongo que tienes razón Naruto —Opinó Shisui viendo a su primo, podía entender bastante bien el punto detrás de la idea de Naruto, sí tenía constantemente estaba ahí para el pelirrojo este no podría madurar de la misma forma y sabía que Naruto nunca había sido igual al resto de Uchiha, no pensaba del mismo modo que ellos, no actuaba del mismo modo que ellos, por lo que siempre se imaginó que tarde o temprano él se iría fuera del complejo, no se imaginaba que fuera a la primera reunión con su equipo pero lo comprendía— Solo ven de visita a menudo ¿Si? Ya me acostumbre a tenerlos a ustedes dos por la casa —Pidió con una sonrisa, Naruto solo asintió tranquilo.

Naruto termino de empacar sus cosas, siempre lo mantuvo en pocas cosas para no tener problemas sí tenía que irse, en el momento en que salió del complejo del clan Uchiha ahí le esperaba Pride ofreciéndole unas llaves, el pelirrojo sonrió complacido, no estaba muy seguro del cómo pero Pride se aseguraba de que obtuvieran lo que necesitase, cuando le comentó a este sobre la compra de una casa lo vio como una oportunidad interesante para comprobar la información, así que este le consiguió el edificio que cumpliera con sus deseos y a cambio podrían utilizarlo como la guarida del grupo, mientras no fastidiaran el estilo de vida de Naruto esté no tuvo problemas para esa petición.

— No se te olvide ponerte el uniforme, hoy será la primera reunión —Le recordó Pride antes de alejarse, no podían permitirse que los vieran juntos o podrían destaparse el resto de las identidades del grupo Homúnculo.

Caminó hasta el lugar pensando en que posible fachada podría darle a su hogar y cuartel general, la casa se encontraba literalmente en el punto de transición entre el barrio alto y el barrio bajo por lo que le había resultado bastante atractivo para sus actividades, pero lo bueno era que el lugar era grande por lo que usarlo de guarida para el grupo y como su hogar no sería problemático, además de algo más importante con lo que había sido un poco más exigente con Pride, tenía prácticamente un calabozo en el sótano.

Aunque no podía llamar realmente a eso "sótano", era más bien un laberinto subterráneo por decirlo de algún modo, tenía la propia estancia que podía llamar sótano y en las paredes se escondían habitaciones funcionales y pasadizos, pero incluso con eso había algo que mejoraba el lugar para sus planes, tenía dos pisos más abajo, uno que se encontraba vacío al menos hasta donde había podido revisar lo que le permitía transformarlo desde en un gimnasio hasta en un laboratorio, la tercer planta subterránea era literalmente un calabozo.

— Esperó que aprecies todo el esfuerzo que libramos para encontrar este lugar, fue casi imposible, incluso Gluttony debió de crear el calabozo que querías, sí te dedicas a la trata de blancas al menos déjanos divertirnos con algunas —Le gruñó Envy desde la entrada, habían ajustado inclusive todo para amueblarlo como se debiera, todo había salido del bolsillo de Naruto pues le contrataban más a menudo para ejecuciones y esas misiones pagaban bastante bien.

— Sigo queriendo saber por qué soy el que tiene que usar su casa como cuartel general sí somos siete y además el dinero para pagar esto salió de mi cartera —Cuestionó viendo al contrario que aunque ya sabía su identidad seguía utilizando su máscara de serpiente.

— Eres el único con una casa/ hogar propio, de Pride sabemos poco y nada por lo que no podemos contarlo para esto, de lo que oí de Lust ella vive en un apartamento del mismo circulo que esta casa, de Sloth no sé nada, ni siquiera de que es su máscara, de lo que sé de Greed es que sus condiciones no le permiten ayudar al grupo para esto, Gluttony fue considerado incompetente para esta labor, y yo vivo con mi familia, así que por descarte tú fuiste el elegido —Explicó Envy tranquilamente, en esa semana habían llegado a la conclusión de que debían conocer al resto del grupo por lo que se podría decir que ahora tenían un objetivo en común.

— Muy bien, Pride consiguió cumplir con las condiciones que quería supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer —Aceptó el pelirrojo entrando a la vivienda, solo la había visto superficialmente pero Pride le había asegurado que cumplía con sus deseos.

La casa era grande, bastante para lo escondida que estaba, tenía el recibidor, una sala, una cocina, un baño, una biblioteca (Vacía pero podría llenarla más tarde), un patio bajo techo (O algo así, Naruto no estaba muy seguro de que era), unas termas (Según supo de Pride eso fue una insistencia de Lust para el cuartel), una sala de entrenamiento de armas (Por lo que supo eso había sido un decreto casi obligatorio del propio Pride), y unas duchas militares solo en la primera planta, en la segunda había otro baño, ocho habitaciones preparadas y un gimnasio, la puerta al sótano estaba escondida en la sala al punto de que no parecía estar ahí.

— ¿Preparado? La reunión empezara pronto —Preguntó una sombra donde debía estar Pride, o algo así, Naruto solo miró las sombras con un poco de enfado, no solo por el poco tiempo que le dio para pensarlo sino también por la prácticamente nula información que tenían sobre él.

Naruto subió al área de las habitaciones antes de tomar una para sí, el pelirrojo gruñó al ver su plan de reunirse con Karin se había arruinado pero tenía claro de que no podía dar marcha atrás, era la primera vez desde que era parte de Homúnculo que los siete se reunirían y no podía evitar querer descubrir la verdad detrás del resto del grupo, el pelirrojo acomodo la ropa y los libros, abrió el armario viendo el pequeño maletín que Pride le había dejado, una chaqueta, unos pantalones, una playera, todo negro, y una máscara roja de un demonio, por lo que sabía toda la ropa y máscaras del grupo estaba hecha de un material que aunque desconocía su función podía evitar que fueran reconocidos.

Solo una hora después, alrededor de las cinco de la noche, la puerta se abrió, Naruto se vistió con su "uniforme" antes de bajar a darle la bienvenida al otro Homúnculo, ahí estaba un hombre delgado, vestía como una especie de samurái aunque no tenía ningún arma, su rostro era cubierto por la máscara blanca de un zorro con círculos rojos en las comisuras de los labios, una larga coleta castaña caía por su espalda.

— Supongo que tú eres Wrath —Dedujo el hombre con una voz extremadamente aniñada que creía era provocada por los moduladores de voz dentro de las máscaras— Por lo que sé Sloth no tardará en llegar —Mencionó relajado.

— Por tu máscara me imagino que eres Greed —Concluyó Naruto, solo diez minutos la puerta volvió a ser abierta, en esta ocasión por una mujer.

Ella vestía un vestido azul profundo nebuloso y vaporoso que se perdía con el ambiente casi pareciendo un ser ilusorio, la máscara que portaba era la de un oso, su cabello purpura parecía un poco desarreglado pero se veía extrañamente acorde a su vestuario, la mujer los vio a los dos antes de hablar con una voz que asemejaba la de alguien a instantes de caer dormido, una voz soñolienta y relajada.

— Greed, Wrath, un gusto conocerlos —Susurró apenas audible, Naruto solo señaló en la dirección donde estaba la sala para que esperaran ahí, tanto Greed como Sloth caminaron hasta el lugar, tardaron otros diez minutos antes de que la puerta volviera a ser abierta, ahora era un hombre.

El hombre era alto, su ropa consistía en una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta el suelo y una capucha cubriendo su cabello, sus manos estaban escondidas por guantes negros, su máscara era de un jabalí negro, pero lo que más preocupaba a Naruto era esa presencia que le hacía saber que había matado a cientos pero no tenía esa aura de sangre que los demás tenían, eso era preocupante, significaba que era del tipo metódico, lo suficiente como para probablemente ya planear como asesinarlos a todos sí la situación lo necesitaba.

— Soy Gluttony —Se presentó el hombre— Espero disfrutes del tercer sótano Wrath, lo que sea necesario para que el grupo avance —Añadió antes de voltear en dirección a la sala, sin esperar respuesta o decir algo más se alejó.

— Ese sujeto es raro y me pone los nervios de punta —Susurró Envy, que acababa de llegar, este lo vio por unos minutos antes de asentir y largarse a la sala.

Casi una hora más tarde llegaron dos personas, las dos debían de rondar su edad, la primera era Pride que tenía una máscara de león y vestía un traje formal negro, de él solo recibió un asentimiento antes de dirigirse al lugar de reunión, la otra persona sí le llamó la atención.

Era una chica de atributos, pechos, considerables, un buen trasero, unas piernas y brazos firmes, caderas estrechas, cabello corto, la chica tenía un pantalón ajustado negro al igual que las zapatillas que traía, un top que parecía ajustado, o los pechos de la chica tenían más fuerza de la que imaginaba, y unos guantes sin dedos negros, lo que le llamaba más la atención era el látigo que colgaba de su cadera, era sexy en pocas palabras, lo único que quitaba un poco esa pinta era la máscara de cabra.

— ¿Me guías o debo adivinar? —Cuestionó con voz profunda, empezaba a odiar esas malditas máscaras, quería oír quien tenía tan sexy cuerpo, con un gruñido la comenzó a guiar a la sala, ahí estaban el resto sentados en los diferentes asientos, cada uno tomó su lugar antes de que Pride se decidiera a hablar.

— Compañeros —Llamó y su voz sonaba imponente— En primer lugar me veo en la obligación de agradecer a Wrath por permitirnos usar su nuevo hogar como centro de control —Agradeció de mala gana sin siquiera mirar a Naruto— Nos encontramos aquí con el motivo de compartir la información sobre las constantes desapariciones de niños que han ocurrido en el barrio bajo —Ordenó viendo al par recién nombrado que asintió— Lust, Greed, empiecen con su reporte —Ordenó viendo al par que solo asintió.

— Fuimos a investigar las bodegas del sureste, ahí encontramos un par de niños del orfanato Beso de Amapola inconscientes, al día siguiente volvimos a ir para ver si descubríamos algo más —Empezó Lust jugando con un colgante de plata en forma de paloma.

— Ese día llegamos a las 5:30 pm y vimos como un hombre que trabaja en un puesto de sushi, Shiro Yamamoto, llevaba a cuatro niños atados y los dejó en la siguiente bodega, le asesinamos antes de liberar a los niños —Señaló Greed con calma.

— El día siguiente fuimos a las 3:00 pm intentando adelantarnos pero vimos a Sora Kabuki salir de una de las bodegas, lo inmovilice y Greed abrió la bodega, encontramos tres niños, decidimos que debíamos interrogarlo, al día siguiente fuimos aún más temprano y al abrir todas las siete bodegas vimos que en la siguiente a la derecha había dos niños, los sacamos de ahí, aparentemente tienen horarios, días y bodegas específicas para cada uno de los involucrados, hicimos un interrogatorio pero no obtuvimos nada nuevo —Chasqueó la lengua mientras sus puños se apretaban.

— "Uno de los hombres de Hebi-sama los recolecta, o tal vez el propio Hebi-sama, no lo sé, luego en el parque Raíz me dejan es un lugar específico que me dijeron con anterioridad, lo único que sé es que en ese lugar un hombre de D-sama me vigila" —Gruñó la codicia notablemente frustrado— Lo único nuevo que descubrimos es que cuando se les recluta se les informa día, hora y bodega sobre donde tienen que dejar los niños, les reducen al mínimo el contacto humano entre contratista y contratado —Señaló— Hace que sea más difícil dar con los siguientes eslabones.

— Los primeros días esperamos antes de cumplir las órdenes, queríamos descubrir quienes los recogían pero no, nadie fue a recogerlos durante seis horas, o sabían que estábamos ahí o algo más ocurrió que los distrajeron del uso de niños, así va a ser más complicado encontrar a quien orquestó todo esto —Se quejó Lust casi en un gruñido.

— ¿No pudo simplemente sentirlos? Con estas ropas no es como que pasemos muy desapercibidos —Opinó Gluttony apuntando a los demás.

— Imposible —Aseguro Pride con notable enfado— El material del que está hecha esta ropa es conocido como Nano-Sombra, este material fue creado por la un científico de la tríada Loto, no se preocupen, lo asesinamos hace mucho y nos quedamos con su investigación, este material tiene propiedades muy poderosas para la infiltración, es un material que bloquea el chakra evitando la posible detección del byakugan, el sharingan, los insectos del clan Aburame o los ninjas sensor, además diluye el olor para que los Inuzuka tampoco puedan descubrirnos, no tenían un modo de saber que estaríamos allí —Explicó apuntando a su propio traje y al de los demás al decir aquello.

— Muy bien, somos indetectables, Sloth, Gluttony, díganme que ustedes descubrieron algo más —Opinó el pelirrojo esperando obtener más respuesta a quedarse en un callejón sin salida.

— Lo único que descubrimos es que quien se encarga de los pagos es alguien de los altos mandos, el Hokage, los concejales o el capitán Anbu, como sea, aunque logramos capturar a uno de los vigilantes del parque Raíz este se negó a hablar e incluso se mordió la lengua para ahogarse con su sangre, sea quien sea que los tiene bajo su poder los tiene bien entrenados —Comentó la de la máscara de oso con cierto fastidio.

— Muy bien, mantengan un ojo sobre las bodegas, dupliquen esfuerzos de investigación para encontrar a estos sujetos, les avisaré cuando sea la próxima reunión ¡Ahora lárguense! —Rugió y los cinco que no vivían allí salieron de la casa casi de inmediato, se le quedó viendo al pelirrojo antes de largarse del lugar.

* * *

Karin miraba aterrada su reflejo, desde aquel día en que entabló contacto con Naruto ese reflejó había aparecido en donde quiera que se mirase, los espejos, los cristales de las tiendas, en el agua, en otras palabras no encontraba un descanso de aquella visión y cada vez se había vuelto peor, primero la escuchaba en su cabeza, luego paso a escucharla como si estuviese hablándole al oído, pero ese día ya le había pasado al menos dos veces que escuchaba la voz de ese distorsionado reflejo en lugar de las voces de otras personas.

— Sebes que le mentiste —Le habló ese reflejo después de varios minutos de verse directamente.

— ¿Eh? —Reaccionó pero su reflejo solo sonrió mostrándole esos dientes de tiburón que tenía en lugar de su dentadura normal.

— A Naruto, no le dijiste la verdad —Le aseguró ladeando la cabeza, algo que Karin estaba segura que no había hecho ella, antes de hacerle un gesto burlón— Dijiste que no creías en sus métodos e ideales, pero mentiste —Dijo con un tono burlón lleno de socarronería y burla— Quieres, quieres que todos paguen por lo que nos han hecho, quieres vengar la muerte de papa y mama, las humillaciones que sufrimos, como nos profanaron, nos violaron, tú, tú quieres venganza, quieres que paguen —Fueron las palabras dichas en un tono psicótico.

— ¡No! —Gritó tapándose los oídos, no quería oír lo que decía aquella alucinación— ¡Yo no pienso eso! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Ningún sueño vale que sacrifique mi moral! —Rugió apretando con fuerza sus oídos sin querer escuchar nada.

— Oh ¿En serio? —Preguntó una voz a su lado y en ese instante sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, Karin se giró gritando y ahí frente a ella, sentada en la cama de la que acababa de caerse, estaba la otra Karin, su esclerótica era negra cual carbón y su iris era rojo sangre, sus dientes de tiburón formaban una perfecta sonrisa, pero nada de eso era tan llamativo como que esa alucinación le hubiera tocado.

— ¿C-c-c-cómo…? —Preguntó espantada.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —Devolvió la pregunta aquella ilusión psicótica, esta solo sonrió viéndole con superioridad antes de volver a hablar— ¿Te refieres a cómo sé que estás mintiendo? Eso es fácil, es fácil porque yo pienso así —Exclamó viendo como la chica no parpadeaba ni cerraba la boca que se había abierto sin poder creer la visión frente a él.

— ¡¿Cómo estás aquí?! ¡Tú eres solo una ilusión, un espejismo, una alucinación! ¡Tú no eres real! —Rugió en una mezcla de ira y terror, contrario a lo que pensó en un principio su copia no se inmutó ante sus palabras, en realidad solo extendió más su sonrisa antes de doblar sus rodillas poniéndose a su altura poniendo sus dedos, que ahora notaba como garras, en su frente.

— ¿Estar aquí? ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Yo sé cómo piensas, cómo sientes porque todo esto —Hizo gestos al aire señalando el entorno— Esta —Empezó con un tono para agregar suspenso a sus palabras— En —Siguió acercando su rostro al de la otra Karin— Tu —Más cerca bajando el volumen a un susurro mientras la Karin normal estaba cerca a hiperventilar— Cabeza —Concluyó en un susurro apenas audible, y en ese instante aquella visión desapareció, en ese momento Naruto entró por la ventana.

— Lamento la tardanza, tuve unos asuntos…. —En ese momento la visión de la pelirroja se nubló, sus oídos se bloquearon, en ese instante cayó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Orochimaru estaba viendo uno de sus experimentos, implantar células del clan Kaguya en otras personas, era de los pocos experimentos que Minato no podía frenarle especialmente porque lo había encubierto con la buena voluntad de curar la enfermedad de su espécimen, Kimimaro Kaguya, uno de los últimos Kaguya que existían, supuestamente el clan había sido exterminado pero extraoficialmente existía una pequeña minoría en Kiri, pero eran insignificantes en sus planes.

Pero mientras veía los resultados de sus experimentos más se daba cuenta de que había un elemento faltante, no solo en ese experimento sino también en otro, durante mucho tiempo había experimentado con las células Senju y Uchiha, ambos eran clanes particularmente interesantes en su genética, uno por su increíble vitalidad y un ADN peculiar que parecía poder activar efectos escondidos en otros sistemas, o al menos eso había revelado las células de Hashirama, el clan Uchiha tenía su sharingan, había descubierto mediante una cantidad exhaustiva de investigación sobre Uchiha Madara y creía, casi con total seguridad, de que sí usaba los genes Senju junto a los genes Uchiha esos ojos podían convertirse en algo incluso más poderoso, podía ser que inclusive el mítico rinnegan sí existiera.

Sus dudas habían partido después de intentar usar genes Senju en una de sus muestras de células enfermas de Kimimaro, hubo una mejoría, una bastante notable, pero no lo suficiente y después de un tiempo la enfermedad contraatacaba con brutalidad, y ahí surgió otra duda, sí eran genéticamente compatibles, lo suficiente para poder ayudar en una recuperación, cómo es que no habían detenido la enfermedad como lo habían hecho con otras muestras de un clan diferente.

Luego le llego información de otro espécimen peculiar, Naruto Uchiha, Danzo le había contado de la peculiar habilidad visual del chico, su técnica congelante era algo de lo que no había registro en todo el clan Uchiha y había surgido únicamente en alguien que tenía genética Uzumaki, y con esa peculiaridad lo golpeó un ataque de realidad; El clan Uzumaki tenía una longevidad con casos de 120 años o más, mayor vitalidad a la del clan Senju y un kekei genkai comparable al elemento madera. El clan Uzumaki debía formar parte de la misma línea de la que venían los Uchiha y los Senju, o en su defecto de una línea similar.

— Kukuku, interesante —Susurró viendo los resultados de su investigación, había usado un poco del material celular de esa chica Uzumaki para comprobar los efectos con una muestra enferma de células Kaguya y células Senju como tratamiento, el resultado en el espécimen humano fue peculiar, el niño empezó a mostrar mejorías casi desde el primer día, en dos semanas el cuerpo había eliminado la enfermedad, y en ese tiempo creyó que había encontrado la cura para su próximo cuerpo, pero a la semana siguiente habían empezado los problemas, los huesos del chico comenzaron a crecer a velocidades alarmantes con las propiedades propias del clan Kaguya además de que bajo la piel surgía madera, el chico vivió solo unas pocas horas antes de que sus órganos fuera atravesados por sus propios huesos o consumidos como fuente de agua para las plantas.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Orochimaru-sama? —Le preguntó su asistente Kabuto.

— Creo que nuestra investigación sobre la evolución del sharingan nos ha revelado efectos más… interesantes de lo que creí —Contó usando a Kabuto como una caja de resonancia— Aparentemente no solo el clan Senju y el Uchiha están conectados, también el Kaguya y el Uzumaki, y sí las leyendas son ciertas, podría ser que los Hyuga también —Susurró viendo el que había sido el cuerpo del chico— Kabuto anota —Ordenó dándose cuenta de algo— :Las células detienen el desarrollo después de la muerte del espécimen.

Orochimaru ya había hecho experimentos sobre los cadáveres y normalmente dejaban un pequeño rastro de chakra en el cuerpo por unas pocas horas después de la hora de la muerte, y en el caso de este espécimen era igual, incluso tenía más chakra de lo que debería, pero el desarrollo de las mutaciones se habían detenido cuando el cuerpo murió, algo curioso cuanto menos.

— Necesitamos con urgencia más muestras celulares de un miembro del clan Uzumaki —Mencionó al aire.

— ¿Entonces necesitas que secuestremos a esa mocosa? —Preguntó Danzo desde la puerta del lugar viendo al espécimen.

— No podemos secuestrarla, sí Minato se entera no parara hasta encontrarla y entonces tendremos serios problemas —Gruñó el sannin serpiente enfadado— Y tampoco debe estar muerta, creo que lo que puede evitar estos efectos podría encontrarse en sus cerebros —Añadió sin despegar su vista de la horrible imagen del cuerpo del chico menor a los diez años deformados por el crecimiento de huesos y plantas— Preferiría experimentar en Naruto, él ya tiene dos de los cinco genes que pueden estar conectados, además de que las células Uzumaki curaron la enfermedad pero pusieron el cuerpo en contra del espécimen —Consideró antes de suspirar.

— Así que por eso lo pediste como tu aprendiz, quieres usarlo para tus experimentos —Murmuró el hombre vendado de mala gana.

— Pero no puedo acercármele hasta los exámenes chunin además de que debo ayudar a ese inútil de Jiraiya a buscar a Tsunade para que Minato deje de joder —Se quejó el hombre de larga cabellera, no podía intentar secuestrarlo ya que era un Uchiha y se desataría el caos sí desaparecía.

— ¿Estás seguro de que ese mocoso es necesario para la creación del súper soldado? —Preguntó Danzo y el sannin serpiente solo rodó los ojos, Danzo quería un súper soldado para desatar la guerra y tomar el control de Konoha, no pensaba cumplir con su pedido pero mientras él siguiera creyendo que financiando sus experimentos lograría algo no se opondría, Naruto podía convertirse en el cuerpo perfecto para lograr tener los poderes cercanos a los de dios, pero tenía un defecto; el kyubi. Minato sabía que Kushina era una jinchuriki, este se lo contó a Jiraiya y este se lo contó a él, ni siquiera los altos mandos de la aldea sabían de esto, pero podría usarlo de base para crear el cuerpo perfecto, un cuerpo que no tuviera el desperfecto del kyubi, pero antes de explorar con clonar al mestizo tendría que confirmar que sus experimentos eran correctos.

— Absolutamente —Aseguró sin una sola pizca de temor, Danzo salió del lugar notablemente enfadado, no era un secreto que el hombre detestaba al pelirrojo por haber detenido una de sus recolecciones— Kabuto —Llamó a su asistente— Prepara las cosas, necesitamos que Naruto sea parte de estas pruebas, hazlo de un modo que no pueda resistirse a venir y que no se pueda conectar a nosotros —Ordenó antes de abandonar el lugar.

* * *

Naruto miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirroja sopesando las posibilidades de quedarse contra irse a su casa, pero quería descubrir lo que podía aprovechar de la pelirroja.

— "¿Vas a esperar casi tres meses para reescribirle la mente?" —Cuestionó el zorro pulgoso en su mente, Naruto suspiro antes de sonreír con superioridad y orgullo.

— Eso no será necesario —Aseguró con notable alegría— Ya viste como estaba gritando antes de que llegáramos, sí esto se repite creo que podré recurrir a Ino para entender sí sufre de esquizofrenia o alguna otra locura —Comentó relajado viendo a la chica para luego ver el resto de la habitación, sencilla y pintada de un rosa pasión.

— "¿Y eso te servirá para?" —Le preguntó el zorro intentando comprender la mente de su jinchuriki, podría ser que hubiera visto al chico desde que este tuviera ocho años pero era complicado cuando el otro era tan poco comunicativo y principalmente pensaba en sexo y muerte.

— Dos motivos, en base de lo que grita puedo suponer que tiene un conflicto, y sí se me permite adivinar es precisamente sobre nuestra charla, por lo que puedo suponer que su respuesta de esta mañana puede que no sea del todo cierta, y caso contrario, sí intenta de acusarme de algo con los altos mandos puedo exponer esto y quedará como una loca esquizofrénica paranoica, en otras palabras en este instante la tengo un poco atada de manos —Explicó sentándose en la cama.

— "En ocasiones me pregunto qué tan hijo de puta puedes llegar a ser, y cada vez me sorprendes" —Admitió el zorro con cierto aburrimiento, Naruto subió a Karin a la cama y bajo a prepararse algo de tomar mientras esperaba a que la chica despertara.

Horas después Karin estaba abriendo los ojos mientras despertaba de una siesta por el agotador día, volteó a ver el reloj en su mesa de noche, casi la una de la mañana, abrió los ojos sin poder recordar sí había charlado con Naruto sobre lo que podía ofrecer a la causa, la habitación entera estaba a oscuras, encendió su lámpara intentando ver sí Naruto seguía en su casa, lo único que encontró fue ropa tirada, se levantó con cuidado antes de levantarla viendo que se trataba de un pantalón y una playera, la puerta fue abierta revelando al pelirrojo usando solo ropa interior mostrando un bien formado cuerpo, musculoso y tonificado sin llegar a extremos, comiendo una manzana.

— Al fin despiertas, sí estabas tan cansada pudiste solo decírmelo, creí que estabas enferma y me quede cuidándote —Mencionó con falso enfado en la voz, Karin no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vista que le daba el chico pelirrojo aunque mantenía su mirada desviada al suelo.

— Perdón, solo tuve un día agotador y me dormí antes de decirte todo lo que puedo ofrecer para que protejamos al clan —Aseguró antes de abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche sacando un libro negro que le pasó al otro Uzumaki.

— Un sello de tercer nivel, algo básico en sellado pero sigue siendo útil —Opinó antes de emitir chakra por el sello, puso sus dedos en el centro del libro y emitió una onda de chakra y el objeto se abrió de par en par revelando tres sellos.

— Mama me contó que cuando ella escapó de Uzu durante la guerra ella y otros Uzumaki escondieron mucha de su información, de sus tesoros, de todo lo que fue el clan en diferentes guaridas escondidas por todo el mundo, en el primer sello se encuentra un mapa de localización, al mismo tiempo tiene acertijos sobre donde está la entrada al escondite. En el segundo sello se encuentra todo lo que pude obtener en la guarida que se encuentra entre Kusagakure y Takigakure, son tres rollos pero tienen una contraseña que no pude entender. El tercer sello es un pergamino con sellos pero también esta codificado —Explicó viendo al chico a los ojos, pues desconfiaba mucho de su cara sí veía a otra parte del cuerpo del chico.

— Intentare decodificarlos, te avisare cuando logre algo —Aseguró antes de juntar su ropa para empezar a vestirse— Tengo cosas que hacer hoy temprano así que tengo que irme —Se despidió antes de largarse de ahí.

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó a su hogar abrió el libro negro activando los sellos que contenían rollos, una rápida observación le hizo darse cuenta de algo, tenían tallados números en las bases de los sellos, el 11, el 15 y el 21, observando cómo estaba escrito los levantó viendo el espacio donde podía escribir la contraseña, en el que tenía el numero 11 escribió una sencilla respuesta "La Fuerza" cuando la respuesta desapareció apareció una respuesta diferente "Cerca, ¿A que podemos llamar fuerza?" Fue la nueva pregunta a la que tendría que responder.

— "¿Cómo sabías que la respuesta era esa?" —Preguntó curioso el zorro pulgoso.

— Los números, estos números se usan para el tarot, un método de adivinación en el que no creo pero conozco, te sorprendería cuantos estafadores en los barrios bajos hacen estos trucos, los que corresponden son el número 11- La Fuerza. 15- El Demonio. 21-El Mundo —Explicó antes de agarrar los otros dos y escribir las respectivas respuestas en los pergaminos.

Las respuestas que le dieron fueron "Cerca, ¿Quién es el demonio, cuál es el mal más antiguo?" para el pergamino de El Demonio, en el otro estaba escrito "Cerca, ¿Qué esconde el mundo?" en el pergamino correspondiente, a ninguna de las tres preguntas nuevas tenía una respuesta clara y no podía arriesgarse sin una idea clara o podría destruir la información que tenían dentro por lo que los dejó por la paz, el último pergamino tenía un peculiar remolino y en la base decía "13 dígitos"

— Empiezo a odiar que a mis antepasados les gustase codificar información —Gruñó el pelirrojo mientras veía el peculiar remolino sin poder evitar que le pareciese conocido, lo dibujo antes de abrir un cajón escondiendo los rollos para irse a dormir, tendría que investigar posteriormente la peculiar espiral.

Al día siguiente Naruto caminaba hasta la floristería donde se encontró con Inoichi atendiendo el lugar, el hombre rubio lo vio un poco sorprendido pero no hizo mayor gesto que encogerse de hombros, el pelirrojo se acercó hasta el mostrador antes de hablar.

— Hola Sr. Yamanaka —Saludó de forma relajada y respetuosa, puede que no respetara realmente al hombre pero no tenía que descubrirse tan pronto— ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Ino? —Preguntó sonriendo amablemente ganándose una mirada curiosa del hombre.

— ¿Para que la buscas? Que yo recuerde no son del mismo equipo —Preguntó con notoria curiosidad.

— Ella me iba a enseñar de medicina y yo le iba a ayudar con el ninjutsu elemental, habíamos acordado hacerlo desde ayer, supuse que se lo habría dicho —Respondió sin preocupaciones, eso no era del todo mentira, ayudaría a Ino a tener un decente nivel de ninjutsu ya que sus amantes/ esclavas/ soldados debían estar bien entrenados en las áreas shinobi o no serían muy útiles.

— Oh, no, no me lo dijo —Comentó después de unos segundos de rebuscar en su memoria— Supongo que querría mantenerlo como una sorpresa, ella se fue a reunir con su equipo hace unas dos horas, deberían terminar en cualquier momento, por favor no le digas que me enteré de esto, odiaría ver su cara decepcionada por no poder sorprendernos —Pidió sonriendo con suficiencia, sí el hombre prefería pensar así por él bien, total no perdía nada.

— Muchas gracias Sr. Yamanaka —Agradeció antes de salir del lugar con camino a los campos de entrenamiento, antes de que pudiera llegar al lugar se encontró con Ino cargando una mochila morada y con cierto cansancio.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Le saludó la rubia con alegría— ¿Me estabas buscando? —Preguntó sonriendo coqueta, Naruto solo devolvió la sonrisa antes de acercarse un poco más.

— Creí que querías "practicar" conmigo, ya sabes, lo que solo yo podía enseñarte —Comentó en tono sugerente a lo que la rubia sonrió divertida.

— ¿Qué esperamos? —Con esas palabras ambos partieron hacía la casa de Naruto, caminaron durante un rato antes de llegar al lugar, cuando Ino cruzo la puerta se giró para ver al pelirrojo que cerró la puerta antes de mirar a la chica con una sonrisa— ¿Ya quieres empezar? —Preguntó sugerente acercándose a Naruto apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico haciendo círculos.

— ¿Trajiste todo? —Preguntó sonriéndole a la chica que solo se alejó un poco para quitarse la mochila antes de abrirla rebelando varios libros de pasta purpura.

— Los libros de psicología e infiltración cerebral del clan Yamanaka —Comentó apuntándolos con un dedo— Aunque sigo sin entender por qué los necesitas —Añadió haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— Algunos genjutsus del clan Uchiha tienen una infiltración cerebral semejante a como explican la infiltración Yamanaka, así que sí quiero mejorar debo aprender de los mejores —Sentenció con una sonrisa relajada, podía ser que había reescrito la mente de Ino pero ni él estaba totalmente seguro sobre cómo reaccionaría la chica sí decía todo, nunca había mantenido una relación con la gente a la que le afectaba la mente y debía darle tiempo a que su jutsu se afianzara totalmente a la mente de la chica.

— Entonces ¿Podemos jugar ya? —Preguntó sonriente a lo que Naruto se acercó para besarla con fuerza dejando que la mochila de Ino cayera al suelo, cuando el aire le falto a ambos el pelirrojo se alejó lo suficiente para ver como la chica se ruborizaba un poco.

— Te esperó arriba, sí eres una buena chica te recompensare —Ofreció antes de agarrar la mochila para subir a su recamara donde se recostó en la cama sacando el primer libro: "Riesgos de la infiltración cerebral". Para empezar a leer.

— "¿En serio te vas a quedar aquí leyendo mientras tienes a esa rubia prácticamente de ofrecida?" —Le criticó el biju que aunque Naruto no podía verlo podía saber que le estaba haciendo mala cara.

— "Solo espera pulgoso, no te dije lo mejor de reescribirle la mente" —Ordenó antes de que la puerta entrara Ino, la chica se había desprendido de sus prendas con excepción de un sujetador azul y unas bragas azules que apenas cubrían lo necesario.

— ¿Puedo complacerle, maestro? —Preguntó con tono sugerente acercándose lentamente a los pies de la cama orillándose cuando estuvo a los pies del pelirrojo remarcando sus tetas copa C.

— Demuéstrame cómo puedes servirme, sí mereces ser una de mis doncellas —Le respondió dejando de la el libro viendo a la chica con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Ino se acercó a los pies del pelirrojo para quitarle las sandalias shinobi antes de subirse a la cama gateando hasta la pelvis del chico sentándose en esta mientras con sus manos masajeaba el pecho de Naruto bajo la playera negra, así estuvo la chica por unos segundos para después adentrar sus manos por debajo de la prenda para quitarla en un hábil movimiento dejando al chico desnudo de cintura para arriba, las manos de Ino se colocaron en los pectorales del pelirrojo que sonreía complacido ante las acciones de la chica.

— Tienes un pecho grande y fuerte Naruto-kun —Reconoció la chica mientras movía su trasero sobre la entrepierna del pelirrojo haciéndola despertar.

— Vamos, Ino-chan, no me gusta esperar —Declaró aguantando un gemido cuando su entrepierna rozó el coño de la chica.

Ino sonrió coqueta antes de desabrochar su sujetador revelando sus pechos copa C en crecimiento, la chica retrocedió hasta poner sus manos en los bordes del pantalón del chico para empezar a quitarlos hasta dejarlo en bóxer negros que apretaban una gran erección que se oprimía contra la tela intentando escapar de aquella opresión, Ino puso su rostro a la altura del miembro antes de empezar a lamerlo por sobre la ropa sacándole unos roncos gemidos al pelirrojo, cuando parecía que la tela se rompería por la fuerza del pene la rubia mordió el borde de la ropa interior bajándola para que su cara fuera golpeada por la verga que se mostraba en su máximo esplendor apuntando al techo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Preguntó con diversión viendo como la chica miraba su verga con gula sin que pasara desapercibido para el pelirrojo como las bragas de la chica comenzaban a mojarse.

— La verga del maestro, grande, gorda y venosa, tan, perfecta —Ino emitió un gemido lujurioso después de decir aquellas palabras, Naruto solo tronó los dedos dando una muda orden que la chica o captó muy bien el mensaje o estaba urgida pues casi le arrancó los bóxer al pelirrojo antes de quitarse sus propias bragas rebelando su coño depilado y goteando sus jugos.

Al siguiente segundo Ino metió todo esa polla hasta el fondo de la garganta aguantándose las arcadas, empezó a chuparlo, lamiéndolo por completo subiendo y bajando llenándolo de saliva, succionando aquel pene saboreándolo sintiendo como entraba en lo profundo de su garganta, la rubia jugaba con las grandes pelotas de Naruto mientras su coño seguía goteando sus jugos, la chica sacó aquella vara de carne de su boca antes de besar el glande que brillaba en pre-semen para instantes después volver a tragársela por completo, pasando su lengua por toda la extensión del pene del chico.

— M-muy bien Ino, trágatelo todo —En ese momento presiono la cabeza de la chica contra su pelvis, en ese momento varios chorros de semen salieron disparados hacia el fondo de la garganta de la chica, Ino lo tragaba como podía al sentir que se ahogaba en tanta leche de hombre, después de varios segundos se alejó del miembro aún endurecido de Naruto antes de empezar a limpiarlo con la lengua, cuando estaba por acercarse más el pelirrojo volvió a hablar— Los buenos soldados deben entrenar —Fue lo único que escapó de su boca y en ese instante la chica se detuvo.

— "Ahora sí que necesito una explicación" —Declaró el kyubi mirando, con notoria confusión, como la chica se alejaba del miembro del chico y salía de la habitación.

— "Cuando le reescribí la mente puse un par de gatillos verbales que activan una función específica, aunque Ino es pervertida también es lista e intentaría atarme con un hijo, no es tonta y preferirá tener un seguro de que no me iré después del sexo, por lo que tengo que controlar el sexo hasta que esa idea abandone su mente, luego te explico eso. El otro gatillo ayuda a sus entrenamientos, el tiempo que desperdiciaría para entrenar a todas en cada rama shinobi podría utilizarlo para perfeccionarme a mí mismo, así que este gatillo las hace entrenar y estudiar concentrando toda su capacidad cerebral y física en la perfección absoluta de las ramas ninja" —Explicó levantándose de la cama preparado para seguir con se lectura.

— "Ahora podrías explicarme ¿Cómo lograras que la idea de atarte abandone su mente?" —Cuestionó el zorro con notoria curiosidad, la supervivencia de la especie era la base de las relaciones sexuales de casi cualquier especie, eliminar un instinto era complicado por no decir imposible en la opinión del biju.

— "Sexo anal, programe su cerebro para que cuando pruebe el sexo anal su mente solo se concentre en el placer que recibe, su mente eliminará la idea de un bebe, el único modo al que tiene alcance para atarme, hasta que yo le ordene repoblar el clan, además no deberías dudar de mí, mi reprogramación cerebral es como un virus, una vez que comienza con su trabajo infecta toda la mente hasta que piensa como yo quiero que piense" —Sentenció con diversión.

— "¿Y por qué no te la follaste de una vez, podrías resolver esto mucho más fácilmente?" —Interrogó de vuelta el biju enarcando una ceja.

— "No soporto la falta de higiene en el cuerpo de mis chicas, así que debo programarlas para mantener una perfecta limpieza de su culo y coño, Ino ya empezó con el programa de limpieza pero aún no está completo por lo que me abstendré un tiempo de romperle el culo hasta que esté limpia, sí hay un género de manga hentai o porno que no soporto es el scat, así que tendré cuidado por un tiempo" —Sentenció con una sonrisa de superioridad hasta que escuchó como tocaban la puerta de la entrada.

Con verdadera curiosidad dejando el libro en la mesita de noche, de nuevo, antes de comenzar a vestirse, mientras bajaba por las escaleras vio la ropa tirada de Ino por el lugar, sí era el padre de la chica estaba en problemas por lo que antes de abrir la puerta recogió toda la ropa antes de volver a subir las escaleras y lanzarlas al gimnasio donde la chica practicaba patadas con un maniquí, al volver al primer piso abrió la puerta, quien quiera que llamase debía ser muy insistente pues se tardó varios minutos en atender, pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie, miro todos lados hasta que vio el suelo, una carta en un sobre negro, antes de tocar el sobre se aseguró de investigar si el sobre tenía chakra de algún tipo.

Cuando notó que el sobre no emitía chakra lo sujetó con cuidado antes de volver a adentrarse en su casa, abrió el sobre con cuidado pues aún desconfiaba de sí tendría algún virus o semejante, la hoja era blanca y lo que tenía escrito había sido a máquina, leyó con cuidado las líneas antes de hacer una mueca, fue por su máscara antes de presionar un botón en el modificador de voz, el modo de llamar a Pride sí no estaba vigilándolo, solo un par de segundos una sombra en su pared emitió la presencia del líder del grupo Homúnculo.

— ¿Qué es tan importante como para llamarme, Wrath? —Cuestionó la sombra con cierta nota de ira y enojo, Naruto solo le lanzó la carta al montón de sombras, desconocía sí el jutsu que usaba Pride le permitía leer pero sería la menor de sus preocupaciones referente a Pride— ¿Cuándo te llegó esto? —Cuestionó después de unos minutos en los que Naruto supuso estuvo leyendo la misiva.

— Hoy mismo, hace unos pocos minutos, no pude sentir ninguna presencia, ¿Qué opinas? —Respondió a su pregunta con calma.

— Ve, sí resulta ser la misma persona que comenzó con los secuestros infantiles podríamos descubrir que los hizo para de pronto, por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer, mañana temprano se te entregará un modo de llamar al resto del grupo en caso de que lo consideres necesario —Fueron sus palabras antes de que la presencia abandonara el cumulo de sombras, Naruto miró con intriga la carta.

"Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki, fue seleccionado como participe de una investigación para curar una enfermedad, el pago por su participación junto a los términos y condiciones podrán ser discutidos mañana a las cinco de la mañana en las oficinas farmacéuticas Shiro-Hebi del suroeste de la aldea de Konoha" Era lo que estaba escrito en aquel papel, el tipo de letra era exactamente igual a la que habían descubierto mientras investigaban las desapariciones infantiles, y aunque podía ser una mera coincidencia el hecho de que "Hebi" era mencionado constantemente en ambos casos era algo que les hacía sospechar, tendría que ir preparado para matar.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sospechas, teorías y concejos, cambiando de tema quiero hablar del harem, aun no revelare a todas las participantes pero voy a dejar una pequeña pista, va a haber mínimo una de cada gran nación, al mismo tiempo que quiero mencionar que habrá algo de variedad, o esa es mi intención cuando menos, cualquier sugerencia o fetiche que quieran ver en este fic por favor compártanlo ya sea en los comentarios o por privado, aunque debo de recordarles que el scat está descartado desde ya._


	4. Genética

_¡Hola gente! Aquí Demon con otro capítulo de esta historia, les recuerdo que sí quieren criticar o comentar lo hagan con respeto y de forma clara, hasta ahora nadie lo ha olvidado pero no está de más recordarlo, sí esperan ve fetiche, categoría sexual, y/o semejante coméntenlo para tenerlo en cuenta, no puedo prometer que lo incluiré sin lugar a dudas pero se tendrá en cuenta. Por el momento no hay más que contar así que ¡A leer!_

* * *

Naruto miraba el par de objetos que Pride le había dejado, un colgante circular que se veía cutre pero que tenía un pequeño botón en la parte trasera para poder enviar una alarma al resto del grupo Homúnculo, eran las cuatro de la mañana y se preparaba para ir a su investigación en las farmacéuticas Shiro-Hebi, se puso una playera gris para ocultar el colgante, en su pantalón negro se escondían un par de cuchillas, no confiaba en que no intentaran matarlo.

Salió de su hogar caminando a paso tranquilo mientras pensaba en el día anterior, había completado dos de los libros Yamanaka, tal vez la misión debería ponerlo lo suficientemente nervioso como para no poder estarse quieto leyendo, pero Naruto había aprendido que perder la calma siempre terminaba en fracaso por lo que optó por hacer ejercicio mientras leía, también le sirvió para observar como Ino hacía ejercicios de control de chakra y entrenamientos físicos.

Cuando por fin llegó a la farmacéutica vio como esta se encontraba con una tenue luz encendida, se acercó a las puertas de cristal cuando estas se abrieron hacía dentro incitándolo a pasar, el lugar era sencillo todo en un blanco que aunque no llegaba a lo dañino para la vista sí era fastidioso, un escritorio con una computadora y unas pocas sillas en forma de sala de espera, lo más llamativo era una puerta al fondo, Naruto estaba por sentarse a que diera la hora, había llegado con un cuarto de hora de sobra, cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta para hablar, detrás del escritorio, donde antes Naruto podía jurar que no había nadie, ahora había un chico de cabello claro y lentes.

— Puede pasar Naruto Uchiha-san —Comentó el chico con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa amable, una falsa sonrisa amable sí Naruto no se equivocaba, haciéndole señas a la puerta que daba a la parte trasera— Su contratista le espera para discutir todo lo relacionado a su colaboración con nosotros —Añadió con bastante tranquilidad.

— Muy bien, gracias —Murmuró el pelirrojo llevando sus manos a los bolsillos donde escondía una cuchilla, ese chico no le inspiraba ningún tipo de confianza, abrió la puerta del lugar encontrándose con una habitación perfectamente iluminada, una mesa de metal entre dos sillas y otra puerta hacía la parte de atrás, Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas sin apartar su mano de su bolsillo.

— Un gusto, Naruto-kun —Fue la voz que escuchó y en ese instante quiso clavarle el cuchillo en la cabeza, la voz venía de… vaya, el sannin Orochimaru, Naruto no se esperaba en lo más mínimo la presencia del legendario shinobi, sí, había miles de rumores sobre los experimentos inhumanos del científico pero no había pruebas reales y gracias a las teorías del grupo Homúnculo estaba casi confirmando que era el que secuestraba niños.

— El legendario sannin Orochimaru —Saludó casi en un susurro viendo como el hombre se sentaba en la silla contraria— Debo admitir que no me esperaba que fuera usted quien envió esa nota —Señaló sin despegar sus ojos de los del hombre serpiente, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, oído, olfato y visión para detectar cualquier cambio que representara una amenaza.

— Me lo imagino, muchos olvidan que también me dedico a la investigación y a la ciencia —Aceptó con calma, vil mentira opinó Naruto, en todo el bajo mundo se rumoraba que ese hombre era el clásico científico loco, en realidad peor sí escuchabas todos los rumores.

— Bueno, disculpe que no me permita seguir con esta charla pero preferiría que fuéramos directo a lo que nos trajo aquí —Pidió recargándose en la mesa, el sabio solo amplió su sonrisa antes de sacar de solo dios sabrá dónde una carpeta que le acercó al chico.

— Directo, me gusta —Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda a Naruto temiendo las posibles segundas intenciones— Hace un par de años, en uno de mis viajes, me encontré con un miembro del clan Kaguya de Kiri, pero esté padece una terrible enfermedad, para poder curarla y reestablecer el casi extinto clan aquí en Konoha el Hokage me permitió usar material genético de otros clanes para poder curarlo —Explicó con calma mirando al pelirrojo que no había abierto la carpeta— Debo admitir que mi primer intento fue con células del clan Senju, debido a sus antecedentes regenerativos, pero resulto en un fracaso, pero cuando utilice algo del material genético de un miembro del clan Uzumaki resulto haber una mejoría.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no le pide a ese Uzumaki que le dé más material genético? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja, podía apostar su mano izquierda a que hablaba de Karin pero no lo diría, total no ganaba nada.

— Nuestro Hokage no está de acuerdo en que la incluya en esta investigación, por lo que, dado que eres la única otra persona en la aldea que tiene genética Uzumaki eres mi principal opción —Aceptó el hombre.

Naruto comenzó a leer aquel informe, Kimimaro Kaguya, sí el nombre del paciente era real, tenía una extraña enfermedad que aunque tenía una cura debido a su kekei genkai su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente a lo esperado, según la información que le estaba entregando Orochimaru las células Senju tenían propiedades curativas gracias a la buena regeneración del clan y su vitalidad, el motivo de incluir al clan Uzumaki era que aparentemente sus células, mezcladas con las Senju, sí curaron una muestra de células enfermas pero necesitaban probarlo en humanos antes de confirmar sí eso funcionaba de forma completa.

— Sea honesto ¿Qué quiere de mí? —Preguntó con seriedad viendo al hombre con su mangekyo activado en una silenciosa amenaza de que no le mintiera— El mero hecho de que incluya que debe probarlo en humanos ya es grave pero suele ser en personas que comparten dicha situación, lo que minimiza la visión negativa de su moral, probarlo conmigo no tiene un sentido real, además de usar mis células tampoco es recomendable al tener genética Uchiha, significa que hay algo más —Declaró a lo que el hombre tensó su sonrisa.

— Perspicaz —Sentenció el sannin serpiente con mala gana— Aunque ciertamente me interesa curar a Kimimaro-kun, hay otra investigación genética que se mezcló con esta, resulta que las células Uchiha, Senju, Kaguya y Uzumaki son compatibles entre sí de un modo cuanto menos peculiar y queremos descubrir de qué modo están conectados, y para comprobar las teorías necesitamos un espécimen humano, Kimimaro era el elegido hasta lo de su enfermedad, por lo que concentramos nuestra investigación en curarlo —Aceptó. A Naruto le sonaba a que había gato encerrado pero podía ver algo de sentido en lo que decía.

— Y como yo tengo dos de esas cuatro muestras me volví un objetivo ¿Me equivoco? —Completó ganándose un asentimiento de parte de Orochimaru— ¿Qué obtendré a cambio? —Preguntó con seriedad, había sido un sicario por años y no hacía cosas gratis.

— Actúas como sí no lo supieses ya, lo que todo tu clan busca, poder —Sentenció con una sonrisa retorcida, Naruto soltó una risilla que esperaba fuera creíble.

— Yo no soy como el resto del clan Uchiha, no quiero poder —Mentira, sí que quería poder pero sí podía obtener algo más no se quejaría— ¿Qué más ofrece? —Orochimaru lo miró incrédulo por un segundo, estaba casi seguro de que muy pocos Uchiha se negarían al poder y se imaginaba que eso tomó por sorpresa al hombre.

— No podemos ofrecer grandes sumas de dinero, se supone que este proyecto es un secreto que no debe revelarse a los clanes y sería problemático sí alguno de ellos se entera, no puedo tomarte como aprendiz ya que hasta que Tsunade vuelva a la aldea se nos está prohibido a cualquiera de los sannin, ¿Quieres algo que no sea nada de esto? —Preguntó con cierta socarronería.

— Quiero aprender ciencia, no medicina, ciencia genética, usted no es el único que tiene dudas sobre la genética Uzumaki, no pido que me enseñe directamente solo que me entregue sus antiguos reportes para aprender, eso y que sí va a meterme células de otras personas no voy a estar en ningún tubo de ensayo —Ofreció con firmeza, podía obtener el equipo, Pride podría conseguirlo o en caso de que lo sobrepasara podía pedírselo a una de las triadas para las que había trabajado y le debía algún favor.

Orochimaru entrecerró los ojos, no había estado preparado para eso, el mundo ninja era uno donde el poder y el dinero lo eran todo, que ese chico no quisiera nada de eso le había descolocado, claro que había pensado secuestrarlo pero eso había quedado descartado ya que probablemente Minato sospecharía de él y sí Naruto le había comentado a alguien de esa reunión sería su fin, amenazarlo tampoco era válido, incluso sí no podía usar el kotoamatsukami en su contra debido a que lo usó hace menos de cinco años, aún tenía el hyogaki, a diferencia del Amaterasu (Del que se suponía era una variación) No sabía que tan rápido funcionaba y sí realmente podría escapar de sus efectos, para su desgracia no podía dejarlo irse así nada más, él ya sabía que trataba con humanos y no quería probar en quien confiaría más Minato.

— Supongo que no habrá problemas en cumplir esas condiciones, siempre y cuando mantengas este trato en secreto ¿Tienes algún problema con empezar ya? —Preguntó aguantando las ganas de asesinar a ese mocoso.

— Ninguno —Aceptó sonriéndole con falsa amabilidad, Orochimaru apretó un botón de un control que solo podía suponer estaba entre su ropa, ambos se quedaron en silencio por veinte minutos hasta que un hombre encapuchado entró trayendo consigo cinco libros, una especie de pistola jeringa y una jeringa más— ¿Para qué son las jeringas? —Señaló sin despegar su mirada del par.

— La jeringa es para tomar muestras de ADN, una de antes de que te implantes los genes Senju, no porque Kimimaro-kun ya no sea nuestro espécimen de pruebas debó dejar de intentar curarlo, y ya que tienes en tú genética el ADN que provocó una mejor reacción en él serás la muestra genética con la que intentaremos curarlo, además de que podríamos comprobar los efectos en otro espécimen —Señaló ofreciéndole todo lo que traía el hombre al pelirrojo— Sí no me equivoco con el nivel científico que salen de la academia podrás entender estos diarios, aunque claro, obtener el equipo y hacer prácticas genéticas es ilegal sin el permiso del Hokage —Señaló sonriéndole con cierta superioridad e ira.

— ¿Efectos secundarios por implantarme esto? —Preguntó agarrando la pistola jeringa que tenía un material verde.

— Dolor, en músculos, sistema nervioso, huesos entre otros tipos de dolores, también podría surgir en ti el elemento madera, sí bien lo dudo —Señaló lo último con cuidado, muy pocas muestras habían generado el elemento madera en sus investigaciones así que tampoco debería tener muchas esperanzas—, en caso de que surja deberías venir inmediatamente para comprobar lo ocurrido, en un mes ven para comprobar los resultados —Añadió.

Naruto agarró la jeringa que no tenía nada para inyectársela en el antebrazo, tenía cierta practica vacunándose solo cuando robaba medicamentos a los médicos del barrio bajo, para extraerse sangre hasta llenar el instrumento del líquido vital, inhalo antes de tomar la pistola jeringa e inyectarse, fue una sensación rara que no podría describir exactamente, tomó los cinco libros y salió de ahí, sí tenía efectos secundarios inmediatos tenía que alejarse a donde esos sujetos no pudieran echarle mano.

— Orochimaru-sama —Llamó Kabuto viendo como su maestro rompía de un golpe la mesa, el sannin le dirigió una mirada furiosa que le hizo saber que ese chico había logrado enfurecer al hombre.

— Ese mocoso debe agradecer que es nuestro mejor espécimen y que tiene ese maldito jutsu de hielo —Gruñó el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

Naruto corría a su casa tan rápido como podía, tenía que evitar a toda costa padecer los efectos secundarios en mitad de la calle, su casa tenía protecciones que aunque no eran las más impresionantes del mundo le darían seguridad suficiente para permitirse sufrir en paz, mientras corría podía sentir la presencia de Pride acercándose, llegó a su hogar, allí le esperaban Pride y Erik.

— ¿Descubriste algo Wrath? —Interrogó Pride viendo los libros que traía el pelirrojo.

— Por el momento nada que confirme sí quien me buscó es quien empezó el secuestro infantil, por el momento solo son sospechas aunque estoy casi seguro de que son la misma persona, no sé quién sea el pez gordo detrás de todo esto por lo que acepte el trabajo para seguir con mi investigación —Confesó con una media verdad, realmente estaba casi seguro de que Orochimaru era quien estaba detrás de todo pero ciertamente no tenía pruebas.

— Muy bien, cualquier cambio repórtalo inmediatamente —Ordenó Pride antes de salir de su casa junto a Erik.

Dejó los libros sobre la mesa de la sala y un terrible mareo lo obligó a apoyarse en la mesa, sus piernas le temblaron de tal modo que no pudo mantenerse de pie cayendo al suelo, la vista se le nubló y cayó desmayado ahí en la sala mientras escuchaba al zorro llamarle.

* * *

Danzo caminaba por el bosque hasta una cabaña bastante alejada de la aldea, se adentró en la vivienda normal y promedio en todos los sentidos camino lentamente hasta la mesa del comedor donde se sentó en una de las sillas a esperar, solo un par de minutos más tarde por una trampilla escondida en el suelo se abrió revelando a una mujer morena de aproximadamente cincuenta años de cabellos negros en los que comenzaban a aparecer canas.

— Danzo-san —Saludó la mujer antes de sentarse frente a él.

— Rose Jazz —Fue la seca respuesta del hombre— ¿Se puede saber cuál fue el motivo por el que insististe tanto en hacer esta reunión? —Cuestionó viendo a la mujer con seriedad, ella solo se mordió el labio antes de prepararse para hablar.

— Los altos mandos están dudando de la eficacia de secuestrar a las herederas Hyuga, la propia alianza con Konoha es demasiado rentable y consideran abandonar la otra parte del plan mientras no les muestre que hay más beneficios, y mientras más lo pienso no puedo evitar dudar de esta estrategia —Relató con algo de duda de ver al hombre frente a ella al ojo, sabía que ir a cancelar un plan de esa magnitud era un error ya que podrían intentar matarla como venganza pero su honor le impedía hacer lo contrario.

— Es entendible, es un plan arriesgado incuestionablemente pero que si realizamos correctamente ambas aldeas obtendrán grandes beneficios, reconozco que no expliqué todo el plan con el cuidado apropiado, permíteme contarte el plan de forma que puedas comprender la utilidad de ejecutarlo —Declaró con una sonrisa amigable.

La morena se encontraba dudosa, por un lado podía irse y quedarse con una rentable alianza con Konoha sin arriesgarse demasiado, o, podía quedarse a escuchar un plan demasiado arriesgado y que sí salía mal Kumo podía verse severamente afectado, con un suspiro asintió, total podía irse después de escuchar el plan sí no le convencía.

— Usaremos la firma del tratado de alianza entre Kumo y Konoha que se efectuará en seis meses para que Kumo use a sus mejores espías para secuestrar a Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga, durante la confusión que generara tal evento deben llevarlas a territorio de Iwa sin levantar sospechas, primero fingiremos atacarnos socialmente entre nosotros para que cuando "Alguien" suelte el soplo de que las niñas Hyuga se encuentran en Iwa los ataquemos militarmente a ellos —Empezó con calma y frialdad.

— Que un tercero ataque haciéndolo parecer del aliado más reciente para generar una guerra es un viejo truco, nadie dudaría de algo así —Aceptó Rose reconociendo esa verdad.

— Esto desataría un ataque de parte de dos de las naciones más poderosas contra una aldea que apenas se encuentra en recuperación, cuando el país de la tierra caiga nos dividiremos el territorio en partes apropiadas, ustedes se quedarían con las zonas agrícolas mientras que nosotros nos quedaríamos con las tierras mineras, ambos mejoraremos uno de nuestros puntos débiles además de que ganaríamos territorio y eliminaríamos una potencial amenaza a futuro —Explicó bastante relajado.

— Lo comentare con los altos mandos, le avisare nuestra decisión —Sentenció la mujer antes de abrir la trampilla y adentrarse en el túnel.

Danzo hizo una mueca cuando la mujer salió del lugar, esperó unos segundos antes de salir de la cabaña por la puerta justo cuando creía que tendría un silencioso camino a la aldea se topó con Orochimaru sonriéndole con aquella socarronería y maldad propia de él, incluso cuando el encuentro le tomó por sorpresa no permitió que su rostro mostrara seña alguna.

— No creí que estuvieras tan desesperado por una guerra —Reconoció el sannin con una sonrisa— Pero ¿En serio los crees tan idiotas como para no ver que no les conviene invadir Iwa? Ellos tienen que enfrentarse al país de los campos de arroz, de la nieve, de las aguas termales y la cascada, nosotros solo tenemos que confrontar a Kusa —Añadió el hombre acompañando al hombre en su caminata por el bosque.

— Si, si los creo tan idiotas, además dudo que este plan funcione —Admitió viendo al hombre a su lado— Pero podemos dejar en mala cara a Kumo y Minato se verá obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto desatando una guerra mundial, las naciones pequeñas se verán oprimidas y cuando a nosotros nos falten los recursos tendremos que robar de las pequeñas naciones cercanas, el daimyo ordenará tomar los territorios que invadiremos, aunque preferiría que nuestro súper soldado ya estuviera listo para ese punto —Aceptó complacido el hombre.

— No importa el desarrollo del plan atacaremos una gran nación, a Iwa sí el plan funciona perfectamente, y a Kumo sí fallan, los clanes volverán a estar nerviosos, forzaran a Minato a tomar cartas, tú y tus influencias se encargarán de que el daimyo acepte una guerra invasiva, pero debiste esperar más, Naruto solo ha recibido el primer implante genético y en las pruebas anteriores los cuerpos tardan meses en desarrollar cambios, incluso sí la genética del clan Uzumaki potencia los efectos tardará demasiado en dar resultados —Objetó el sabio serpiente con una mirada poco agradable.

— Tendremos que adelantar la ingesta genética —Declaró cómo si aquello fuera la respuesta absoluta.

— No es tan sencillo, intentar forzar la asimilación genética de otros dos clanes podría poner en riesgo la vida del mocoso y es el mejor espécimen que he tenido en años para este proyecto y no pienso arriesgar un trabajo tan importante por tu sed de guerra —Rugió mirando a la momia con sus ojos dorados.

— Me imagino que lograrás encontrar una solución —Sentenció antes de desaparecer un shunshin, Orochimaru solo gruñó enfadado antes de desaparecer el también.

* * *

Naruto abría sus ojos mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo dolía como sí le estuviesen quemando vivo, por la ventana podía ver la luna en su esplendor, con un enorme esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie mientras sentía como sus pulmones ardían como si estuviese respirando ceniza volcánica, se apoyaba en cuanto encontraba para poder llegar a su habitación, cada paso era doloroso y cansado como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

— "Mocoso" —Le llamó el zorro con cierto deje de preocupación en su tono, cuando Naruto pudo llegar al piso de arriba se vio obligado a arrodillarse en el suelo intentando recuperar la respiración.

— "¿Qué… necesitas pulgoso?" —Preguntó agotado logrando levantarse para seguir caminando hasta su cuarto donde se tumbó en la cama para poder descansar tranquilo— "¿Qué diablos fue esa cosa que me dio esa serpiente pedófila? Siento como si me derritiera por dentro"

— "Confirmar que sigues vivo, estuviste casi dos días inconsciente" —Gruñó haciendo palidecer al pelirrojo varios tonos.

— "¿Dos días? Pero sí es de noche, no pude estar tanto tiempo así" —Cuestiono el chico sin poder creer las palabras de su biju.

— "Como dije" —Aseguró el zorro con una helada seriedad— "Lo que sea que te inyectaste actúo a una velocidad alarmante, tu cuerpo se mantuvo inconsciente en lo que esa cosa te invadía" —Añadió el biju con mala cara, no importaba que Naruto no pudiera verlo porque lo sabía.

— "Explícame qué diablos le paso a mi cuerpo, me siento molido" —Se quejó regulando su respiración para intentar apaciguar el dolor que recorría todo su ser.

— "Sí tuviera que usar un ejemplo, sería como un virus o una vacuna. Esa cosa intenta que la asimiles y volverse parte de ti, pero igual que cuando hay un trasplante de órganos el cuerpo no lo acepta demasiado bien" —Sentenció bastante firme— "Aunque ahora ambas partes parecen estar encajando mejor, como si ambos se adaptasen mutuamente, el problema con esto es la aterradora velocidad con la que actúa, en un cuerpo humano normal esto debió haber tardado meses para lograr las conexiones celulares y la adaptación mutua, y eso sí los resultados son positivos" —Gruñó el zorro realmente asombrado.

— "Tienes una idea de qué pudo haber provocado esto" —Pensó con curiosidad— "Supongo que ese avance tan rápido es el que provocó que mi cuerpo se jodiera tanto" —Aseguró con cansancio, normalmente intentaría deducir todo por su propia cuenta pero estaba demasiado agotado para pensar con verdadera claridad.

— "Probablemente lo mismo de siempre, tu rara genética, partiendo de que tu propio organismo se preparó adecuadamente para asimilar una parte de este ¿Virus? Lo que sea. No se sí sea por tu metabolismo rápido o algo más pero tanto tú como lo que te inyectaste están fusionándose con notoria rapidez y eficacia, te recomendaría que no te expusieras a mucha presión hasta que veamos resultados" —Comentó más calmado.

— Maldita vida —Gruñó Naruto viendo el techo, sí esto duraba hasta la primer misión no podría pasar desapercibido y tendría que dar explicaciones, explicaciones que no podía ni quería dar, especialmente porque dudaba que pudiera explicar sus asuntos con Orochimaru.

* * *

Erik contaba con notorio placer los fajos de billetes, su pequeño negocio iba viento en popa a pesar de los riesgos que conllevaba y los vacíos que daban margen a que lo descubrieran, pero no podía permitir que siguieran existiendo esos huecos o se arriesgaba a un arresto, como mínimo pues perfectamente podrían ejecutarlo por cómo funcionaba su negocio, miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pared viendo la hora; 11:57 pm. Soltó un quejido antes de levantarse y salir de su hogar, tenía que recoger su mercancía después de ser usada, llegó en menos de treinta minutos.

El lugar era el basurero de la aldea, mucho se reciclaba ya sea por los habitantes de los barrios bajos que siempre tenían creatividad para crear lo que necesitaran o por gente protectora del medio ambiente, no era el lugar que hubiera querido que dejaran su mercancía después del préstamo pero era el mejor lugar posible sí quería evitar posibles indiscretos, estaba buscando su mercancía cuando pudo escuchar personas acercarse, sin permitirse perder tiempo se tiró dentro de un montón de basura haciendo un sello de mano para que su cuerpo comenzara a segregar un líquido verde que se iba adhiriendo a su piel, no era tan eficaz como la nano-sombra pero le permitiría reducir su presencia un poco.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? —Preguntó una mujer aunque era incapaz de ver de quien se trataba pues la basura le obstruía la vista.

— Nada, por favor ayúdeme a confirmar los datos señora ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su hijo? —Preguntó un hombre, por un instante pensó que era alguien del barrio bajo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, nadie del barrio bajo que ayudara a alguien a buscar a su hijo, muy pocos viniendo al caso, no hablarían así, ese era un policía.

— Hace dos semanas, estaba en una misión pero mi hija se quedó cuidándolo y ella lo vio ayer por la mañana —Explicó la mujer preocupada y con eso supo de quien se trataba, pero se suponía que ella volvería en dos semanas de su misión.

Estaba a menos de un metro y tenía suerte sí no lo encontraban, sí ya estaban aquí debía darse prisa o encontrarían su mercancía y podría ser no solo el fin de su negocio sino también de su propia vida, los nervios estaban superándole, sí se tardaban demasiado la policía Uchiha aceptaría la ayuda de otros clanes rastreadores, entonces todo se acabaría, miró su reloj de muñeca, que no era realmente eso pero lo aparentaba, estaba tentado en apretar el botón que llamaría al resto del grupo Homúnculo pero tenía que serenarse, no podía involucrar a todo el grupo o se sumarían al problema.

— Di-disculpe —Pidió el hombre aunque su presencia no había desaparecido por lo que podía suponer que estaba teniendo una conversación con alguno de sus superiores o algún otro policía— El centro de control me informa que recibieron una llamada anónima que asegura haber visto a su hijo en las cercanías del parque Mariposa —Anunció y solo pudo suspirar relajándose un poco.

— ¿Esta seguro? —Preguntó la mujer con preocupación, hubo unos minutos de silencio— Esta bien, vamos a buscarlo —Sentenció con firmeza por lo que supuso que el policía habría asentido, las presencias que podía percibir en el basurero se iban alejando, pasados varios minutos salió del lugar respirando un poco más tranquilo pero tampoco podía tardar demasiado, en algún momento se darían cuenta de que aquella llamada anónima había sido una mentira.

Diez minutos después encontró lo que estaba buscando, una caja de madera, abrió la caja inicialmente con una sonrisa, pues ya casi acababa el trabajo y eso siempre era bueno, pero todo cambio cuando observo el contenido, una mueca de desagrado se posó en su rostro antes de cerrar la caja para comenzar a empujarla fuera del lugar.

— Maldita sea, tengo que llamar a Kinana —Susurró realmente molesto, odiaba tener que molestar a su novia cuando tenía uno de sus días solo de chicas pero lo necesitaría sí quería que el negocio siguiera a flote, cuando dejó la caja en un pequeño almacén, que había rentado hace meses, corrió a buscar a Kinana.

Una hora después la chica de cabellos violetas le soltaba una bofetada, no estaba seguro sí por arruinar su día de chicas con su madre en las aguas termales o por ver lo que ocurría con la mercancía, con Kinana nunca podía estar seguro, la chica que vestía al más estilo pandillero, o eso le pareció a él, chaqueta negra con una serpiente purpura en forma de uróboros, el símbolo del clan Kobura pero nadie fuera de los barrios bajos lo sabía, una minifalda roja, unas botas largas negras al igual que su blusa formal.

— ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?! —Gritó al aire viendo la caja cómo si estuviese por explotar— ¡Tienes que hablar con tu clienta! No podemos permitir algo semejante de nuevo… —Rugió masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

— Pero prácticamente para esto es la mercancía —Se opuso Erik casi en un susurro deseando que su novia no lo escuchara, por desgracia sí que lo escuchó y volteó a verle histérica.

— Sí pero no hasta este punto, dale una advertencia la próxima vez que pida los servicios que ofreces, sí no obedece tendremos que saldar cuentas —Gruñó ella golpeando la caja.

— No, no la golpees muy fuerte, no necesitamos magullar más nuestra mercancía —Apresuró intentando evitar que su prima golpeara la caja provocándole más daño a lo que se encontraba en su interior.

— Dime que ya hablaste con Naruto, sí podemos tenerlo de aliado en este negocio nos saldrá conveniente, nos ahorraríamos bastante —Rogó cerrando los ojos intentando relajarse.

— No, estoy casi seguro de que podríamos convencerlo de ayudar sí usamos métodos menos amigables, no logró entender por qué debemos pagarle —Gruñó provocando que su novia abriera los ojos mirándole con furia mal guardada.

— Por algo fue nombrado Wrath, la ira brutal que todo lo abarca y que destruye todo lo que se le enfrenta, yo sé que no puedo enfrentarlo y tú necesitas por lo menos un toque para confrontarlo, no podemos hacer una apuesta tan arriesgada —Musitó enfadada Kinana agarrando el cuello de la camisa de su novio que agachó la cabeza avergonzado— Estás a nada de que quiera golpearte, todo nuestro negocio está al borde del colapso —Se quejó antes de dejarse caer en un pequeño sillón.

* * *

Naruto caminaba para reunirse con su equipo sujetando su estómago aguantando el dolor, desde que había despertado después de inyectarse aquella cosa pasaba los días agotado y adolorido, los primeros días su visión había estado increíblemente borrosa, podía sentir su corazón latir y como la sangre caliente (La sentía hirviendo por cierto) recorría todo su cuerpo, pero dejando de lado el infernal dolor que azotaba su cuerpo se encontró a sus compañeros de equipo en la roca de los caídos, ordenes de Ibiki, muy para su sorpresa Kakashi estaba allí esperándolos y creía que vio un poco de tristeza y dolor en su único ojo visible.

Un par de minutos después llegó Kagami y en el instante en que lo vio palideció enormemente antes de ponerse a su lado juntando sus frentes, Sakura y Sasuke los vieron desconcertados pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo su medio hermano se decidió a hablar.

— Por dios, Naruto tienes una fiebre horrible —Susurró mirándolo asustado, Naruto respiró tranquilizándose como podía.

— Solo es un resfrío, no creo que hagamos misiones muy peligrosas hoy —Respondió sentándose a la sombra de un árbol, diez minutos después llegaron Natsu y Kinana el primero con mala cara mientras la de cabellos violeta tenía una gran sonrisa amable.

Ibiki llegó media hora más tarde, veía con cuidado a sus alumnos pero se detuvo al ver al mestizo Uchiha/Uzumaki, se le notaba increíblemente pálido (Más de lo que normalmente era), incuestionablemente no se encontraba en su mejor estado de salud, volteó a ver a Kakashi con cierta preocupación, había decidido que sus genin no tomarían misiones de rango D (Pues eran un asco y él no perdería su tiempo en esas cosas) y solo harían rango C, tenían una misión en el país de los ríos y prefería que todos sus alumnos estuvieran en buen estado.

— Uzumaki —Llamó, desde el inició al chico no le gustaba que le llamaran Uchiha, podía suponer que tenía cierto resentimiento con el clan dada su vida en los barrios bajos, además de que resultaba más fácil que le respondiera— ¿Te encuentras en condiciones óptimas para nuestra misión? —La pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa al chico que pareció captar que no harían misiones de rango D, el chico tardo unos segundos antes de asentir.

— Sí, no me parece que sea peor que un resfriado o una fiebre, no creo que sea un impedimento para la misión —Aseguró mientras Kinana lo miraba con cierto interés, Ibiki tardó varios minutos antes de considerar valida la opinión del chico.

— Muy bien, tendremos nuestra primera misión de rango C, antes de que alguno pregunte les responderé: No pienso perder mí tiempo en misiones tan banales. La misión consiste en recoger y transportar un paquete de un informante de Suna, nuestro informante ha podido mantener un perfil que nos permite una misión más relajada, aun así debemos mantenernos alerta en caso de que alguien sospechase —Explicó viendo a sus alumnos.

— La reunión se dará en la ciudad Zafiro, nosotros iremos bajo el anuncio de hacer turismo, recibiremos el paquete en el restaurante Sombrero de Jabalí, se nos entregó una gran cantidad de dinero para permitir mantener esta tapadera ¿Alguna duda? —Añadió Kakashi sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

— ¿Por qué tenemos un informante en Suna sí son nuestros aliados? —Cuestionó Natsu bastante confundido.

— Suna está sufriendo una grave situación económica, aunque el concejo lo duda se decidió que debemos mantener bajó vigilancia a Suna para asegurarnos de que no están tramando un ataque en nuestra contra en un intento desesperado de recuperar su economía —Explicó con bastante seriedad el enmascarado.

— ¿Cómo identificaremos al informante? Habrá miles de personas haciendo turismo o que irá a ese restaurante —Interrogó Kinana viendo directamente a su compañero pelirrojo, necesitaría encontrar un momento a solas, de preferencia que también estuviera vulnerable pero tampoco se pondría quisquillosa con eso, para ver sí podía unirlo al negocio que tenía con Erik.

— El informante empezara la conversación diciendo; "He escuchado que aquí preparan una estupenda codorniz". Ante eso nosotros deberemos de responder; "Creo que la cazan en cuanto llegan al nido". Sí después de que respondan esto les contesta; "Toda una lástima, creo que deberían poder volver a su hogar". Sí responde esto es nuestro informante, nos separaremos para que haya en las mesas o en la barra del bar, cualquier respuesta diferente considérenla inmediatamente una amenaza y prepárense para atacar sí este intenta algo —Sentenció el interrogador con notoria seguridad.

— Nos vemos en la puerta sur en un cuarto de hora, vayan a prepararse —Ordenó Kakashi antes de desaparecer en un shunshin, Naruto tenía todo preparado en un sello escondido en su muñeca derecha por lo que caminó hasta la puerta pero sentía que le estaban vigilando, no podía identificar de donde venía ni quien era el que le estuviese espiando.

Mientras esperaba a sus compañeros sacó un pequeño libro de geografía para confirmar lo que creía recordar, el país de los ríos tenía una buena vegetación gracias a los ríos que le daban nombre a la nación y producían bastante material agrícola, nada que no supiera ya pero prefería confirmarlo y que su memoria no se viera afectada a sus padecimientos, agarró su bandana antes de guardársela en un bolsillo.

Naruto no pensaba detallarse en cómo llegaron sus profesores y compañeros, ni siquiera detallaría el aburridísimo, y agónico, viaje, ni siquiera fingiría que había resultado que no le espiaban, en realidad la sensación de ser observado era incluso peor, tampoco en el incomodísimo baño, en general no detallaría nada de aquel día si no hubiera ocurrido algo interesante en la noche mientras los demás dormían.

Estaba recostado en su bolsa de dormir pues desde aquel día en que empezó su martirio dormir se había vuelto una lucha muy complicada y no podía conseguirlo hasta varias horas después dejándolo dormir muy poco tiempo, pero esta vez no era el terrible insomnio lo que le obligaba a estar despierto, lo que no le permitía dormir era esa persona que lo estaba espiando, podía sentirlo desde la profundidad del bosque (No pensaban acampar en pleno camino), pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones de atacar a matar, su cuerpo se había debilitado considerablemente obligándolo a evitar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sus ojos se irritaban muy pronto por lo que tampoco podía permitirse usar e sharingan, así que objetivamente hablando no podía pelear.

Seguramente habría pasado la noche en vela, pues no podía dormir sí lo veían, hasta que una cuchilla salió disparada contra él dándole apenas el tiempo para apartarse de la trayectoria evitando que la cuchilla quedara clavada a unos centímetros de su cuello, esperaba que ese ataque despertara a uno de sus maestros, muy para su desgracia no podía pelear con todo en su estado actual, pero estos seguían dormidos, otra cuchilla salió volando contra él obligándolo a saltar a un lado y muy tarde se dio cuenta del plan, una cuerda que no había alcanzado a ver se sujetó a su pierna antes de jalarlo al bosque por varios metros, cuando se detuvo estaba colgado de cabeza de un árbol. De algún modo, su mente no podía procesar nada en su estado actual, sus manos habían terminado atadas.

— Hola muchacho —Saludo un hombre con ¿Seis brazos? Okey, por el momento eso se llevaba las palmas en cuanto a rarezas que había visto, el hombre le miraba con diversión en sus ojos pero en lugar de apuñalarle o matarle se sentó en una roca.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó sin perder la calma, ganas no le faltaban pero su mente ahora estaba luchando por mantenerse despierta.

— Soy Kidomaru —Se presentó el joven, Naruto estaba preparando un jutsu de fuego, quería pensar que funcionaría bien prenderle fuego— Trabajo para Orochimaru, me pidió que viniera a ver los resultados de su experimento —Le explicó dejándolo caer al suelo, solo tuvo tiempo de soltar un quejido para cuando la soga que lo sujetaba de aflojaba y caía.

— Hay mejores métodos que secuestrar a alguien —Gruñó desviando su vista al campamento ¿Cómo diablos no los había despertado? Miro al hombre araña desconfiado— ¿Qué quiere…Orochimaru ahora? —Cuestionó viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

— Drogue un poco el río, Orochimaru me entregó un somnífero bastante potente para verterlo en el río, con respecto a lo que él desea, una muestra de ADN, quiere comprobar los avances —Explicó pasándole una pequeña jeringa, Naruto se extrajo un poco de sangre prefiriendo mantener buena relación con la persona que le estaba enseñando, de manera indirecta, sobre la genética y experimentación humana, cuando le entregó la jeringa al hombre arácnido este sonrió.

— ¿Solo eso? —Preguntó alzando una ceja, esperaba no tener que preocuparse pronto por otro experimento, dudaba poder sobrevivir sí se parecía a este.

— Solo eso, sí Orochimaru necesita algo más nos pondremos en contacto —Aseguró antes de retirarse entre las sombras, volvió al campamento dispuesto a dormirse pero por desgracia el insomnio regreso.

Todo el viaje fue así para el pelirrojo, agónico, aburrido, fastidioso e incómodo, y se permitiría explicar todo eso, agónico por el mero hecho de que seguía padeciendo dolores horribles sin mejoría en su salud, aburrido dado que no ocurrió nada realmente interesante en todo ese tiempo, no peleas, no asesinatos, no nada, fastidioso por aguantar al par imbécil de Natsu y Sakura, además de que el aburrimiento le fastidiaba, e incómodo debido a las duchas, Ibiki los obligaba a tomar turnos para ducharse en las fuentes de agua que encontraban en el camino, primero los chicos sin alejarse demasiado los unos de los otros por sí ocurría algún ataque todos se enteraran y pudieran reaccionar, luego las chicas, luego Kakashi mientras Ibiki los vigilaba para que en caso de un ataque al grupo hubiera un adulto con ellos, por último Ibiki mientras Kakashi tomaba su lugar, en otras palabras estaba obligado a bañarse con otros tres chicos, nada cómodo.

Para él, y seguramente para el resto de los chicos, fue un alivio cuando llegaron a la ciudad Zafiro, ninguno llevaba su banda shinobi, Ibiki usaba una peluca negra, y Kakashi se había teñido el cabello de castaño además de cambiar su máscara de tela por un tapabocas y ahora escondía su ojo con un parche médico, los detuvieron un par de guardias a los que Naruto les prestó nula atención y solo miraba el interior de la ciudad.

— Nombres, ocupaciones, relación entre ustedes, a que vinieron y tiempo de su visita —Pidió el guardia con el tono más monótono que Naruto había escuchado en su vida, Ibiki sonrió con bastante alegría y su tono fue el más raro que había escuchado de él.

— Yo soy un Iruka Sawada, y ellos son mis hijos Takeshi, Kyoya y Asari Sawada —Declaró apuntándole a Sasuke, Kagami y a Naruto en ese orden— Él es mi hermano Momo Sawada y sus hijos, Haru y Aki Sawada —Ahora apuntó a Kinana y Natsu— Y ella es la hija de nuestra hermana, Kikyo Gesso, vinimos de turismo, nos quedaríamos aproximadamente dos semanas, tal vez tres —Aseguró con tanta confianza y alegría que realmente le costó a Naruto no voltearse a verlo asustado.

— Faltaron sus ocupaciones, ¿Por qué no trajeron a sus esposas? ¿Por qué no vinieron sus padres? —Lo último lo cuestionó apuntando a Sakura, alias Kikyo Gesso, Kakashi agachó la mirada con tristeza.

— La esposa de Iruka murió dando a luz a su último hijo, la mía me abandono por otro hombre y nuestra hermanita, la pequeña Kira falleció de una tuberculosis hace varios años —Aseguró con cierta tristeza y nostalgia en sus palabras, él tuvo la decencia de fingir tristeza para no delatar la mentira de Kakashi— Los dos somos mercaderes originarios del país de los campos de arroz y decidimos tomarnos un descanso del negocio y tal vez ver que podíamos comprar aquí cuando vengamos por mercancías ¿Nos recomienda algún restaurante?

— El sombrero de jabalí es bastante reconocido, pero es principalmente una taberna, tal vez prefieran no ir de noche como familia, pero sí buscan algo más familiar para cenar podría ser en El jardín de las rosas, es muy conocido —Les respondió con una sonrisa amable antes de hacerles señas para que entraran en la ciudad.

Caminaron hasta un parque con una laguna en el centro, ahí les entregaron unas carteras negras dándoles el mensaje de que podían salir a "Divertirse" pero que debían verse en El sombrero de jabalí a la hora de comer, Naruto partió a buscar libros, ya fuesen Icha-Icha (Le gustaba lo pervertidos que eran) o algún libro que le permitiese crecer, desde ciencia y medicina hasta psicología, por desgracia no veía conveniente ir a un doctor, pese a sus síntomas no podía estar tan seguro de sí la implantación genética sería notada por un médico pero prefería no arriesgarse.

Después de comprar cinco libros, de los cuales solo dos no eran pervertidos, maldita librería cutre que no tenía muchos temas, pero había encontrado uno sobre plantas medicinales y puntos de presión, puede que no tuviera la costumbre de usar agujas senbon pero no estaba de más perfeccionar lo aprendido, los guardo en su mochila antes de partir al restaurante.

Para no hacer el cuento largo recogieron el paquete y pasaron el resto de los días haciendo turismo fingiendo para evitar levantar sospechas, el lado positivo es que prácticamente les estaban pagando por hacer turismo, después de dos semanas en donde su estómago pago las cuentas de aquel experimento genético pero todo por fin acabó antes de volver a la aldea, se sentía menos cansado y adolorido, incluso se sentía con energías renovadas.

— "Te estabas tardando demasiado en ayudarme a recuperarme maldito zorro pulgoso" —Se quejó estirándose aceptando el placer de estarse recuperando, para su sorpresa escuchó un quejido de parte del zorro.

— "No podía" —Declaró con seriedad— "Llevo intentando enviarte chakra para mejorar tu recuperación desde que estabas inconsciente, pero tu cuerpo se negaba a recibir mi chakra, aunque ahora sé de quién esa muestra genética" —La última parte la dijo con bastante poca alegría, Naruto incluso apostaría que estaba enfadado.

— "¿De quién? Siempre has podido enviarme tu chakra para aumentar mis capacidades curativas ¿Qué es lo que te lo evitó?" —Cuestionó realmente confundido, durante toda su vida el chakra del biju le había permitido regenerarse de las heridas, recuperarse de envenenamientos o enfermedades, inclusive para mejorar su metabolismo y resistencia, que algo evitara de repente eso no le convenía.

— "De Hashirama Senju" —Sentenció lleno de ponzoña y odio— "Mientras sus células se mesclaban mi chakra no lograba afectarte, solo ha existido una persona cuyas células o chakra son capaces de inutilizar el mio, gracias a su elemento madera el chakra de los biju se debilita, sí no es de Hashirama no puedo pensar qué otra cosa evitó que mi chakra funcionara" —Añadió con desagrado.

Volvieron a la aldea sin mayores complicaciones y Naruto estaba realmente aburrido, la misión había sido increíblemente aburrida, no peleas, no asesinatos, no robos, solo tomaron el maldito paquete y estuvieron haciendo turismo, les pagaron, bastante poco pero les habían pagado las vacaciones falsas así que no sería el quien se quejara, lo interesante ocurrió cuando llego a su hogar, ahí estaba un sobre de Orochimaru por lo que podía suponer que era otra llamada, la leyó rápidamente y acertó.

Le indicaba que fuera a verlo prácticamente en cuanto volviera pero no pensaba estar siendo su perro así que esperaría un día o dos para concentrarse en sus propios proyectos, había pasado un mes y medio desde que utilizó su técnica de reescritura cerebral por lo que tendría que esperar aún para volver a hacerlo, asumió la posición de loto para comenzar su meditación, en lugar de aparecer en el bosque nocturno que era su paisaje mental apareció en una caverna con dos puertas, una a su izquierda y otra a la derecha, en la derecha se encontraba tallado su nombre, mientras tanto en la otra puerta el nombre de Ino Yamanaka estaba marcado.

— ¿Pulgoso? —Llamó con un poco de desconcierto al zorro, sin escuchar respuesta atravesó la puerta con su nombre saliendo de un árbol, el biju le esperaba ahí encerrado en su caja— Supongo que podemos saltarnos el experimento con Hana Inuzuka, aunque es toda una lástima —Gruñó sentándose junto a la jaula que contenía al zorro— Oye pulgoso, ¿Cómo son los otros biju? —Cuestionó viendo al zorro que lo vio enarcando una ceja— Me entra curiosidad de cómo serían sus jinchuriki.

— Cada uno de nosotros damos a nuestros barcos poderes diferentes: El Ichibi otorga a su usuario una defensa de arena casi absoluta además del elemento magnético. El Nibi otorga el fuego azul, un fuego más poderoso debido a su concentración, además de una gran flexibilidad. El Sanbi da un inmenso poder sobre el agua junto a la capacidad de crear coral. El Yonbi da el poder del elemento lava igualmente entrega una inmensa fuerza. El Gobi regala el poder sobre el elemento vapor y una velocidad considerable. El Rokubi entrega la capacidad de producir sustancias corrosivas. El Nanabi un control parcial sobre los insectos, la capacidad de volar convocando las alas del propio Nanabi y una velocidad impresionante. El Hachibi una inmensa fuerza y un poder ligeramente mayor sobre el elemento raro —Enumeró con sus colas el zorro.

— ¿Y tú? ¿O solo estás de adorno? —Preguntó con un poco de burla ganándose una mala mirada del biju.

— No me subestimes pequeño mocoso, que seas mi jinchuriki te entrega una recuperación y vitalidad inmensa, también te hace entrar antes en la pubertad —Declaró llenó de orgullo mientras Naruto solo soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Solo eso? Porque parece que me transformas en un pervertido incansable —Se burló con una sonrisa.

— Sí me liberaras de esta estúpida jaula notarías el resto —Gruñó apuntando a donde debería estar la cerradura de la caja donde había un sello con el símbolo de un remolino— Pero no entiendes la otra parte, tu cuerpo emite feromonas, porque aunque a tu especie le encanta negarlo tú y todos los humanos siguen siendo animales, lo te "Hace" más atractivo entre las mujeres y algunos escasos hombre, también te permite intimidar un poco a la mayoría de los hombres —Sentenció aunque cuando volteó al Uzumaki la pregunta sobre las excepciones estaba plasmada en su rostro— Tus feromonas también afectan homosexuales, o bisexuales viniendo al caso, con tu madre atraía a casi todos los hombres y a unas pocas mujeres.

— Joder, ¿Yo y otro hombre? Antes muerto —Gruñó ante la imagen mental, no tenía nada en contra de los y las homosexuales, pero él no lo haría.

— En primer lugar el porcentaje de personas que no son heterosexuales son pocas, en segundo lugar; que tú atraigas hombres homosexuales no significa que tú te sientas atraído a ellos, aprende a escuchar y de paso a conjugar una oración correctamente —Le corrigió intentando darle un golpe con sus colas— Pero volviendo al tema importante, el sello que me tiene encerrado también limita mi influencia en ti, los zorros representamos sexualidad y fertilidad, perspicacia y astucia por lo que como biju que lo representa mis poderes también lo hacen, soy el único biju que afecta directamente las capacidades cerebrales de su jinchuriki, no te atrevas a subestimarme crio fastidioso —Le reprendió mirándolo con mala cara, para sorpresa del zorro ahora el pelirrojo tenía una llave en su mano y el sello de su jaula ahora era una cerradura.

— No pensaba hacer esto pronto, pero sí me ayuda a ser más poderoso creo que será lo mejor —Musitó viendo la llave antes de adentrarla en el candado para abrirlo, un suave chasquido fue la señal de la apertura, la jaula desapareció frente a los ojos del zorro— Vamos, supongo que incluso en nuestro paisaje mental querrás estirar las patas —Señaló apuntando a la puerta en el árbol.

— Tu inmensa hambre de poder puede llevarte a la ruina ¿Lo sabías? —Preguntó siguiéndole viendo la caverna y posteriormente el prado de la mente de Ino.

— Lo sé, admito que entré en todo este experimento con Orochimaru solo por el poder que me ofrecía, es algo en lo que debo de trabajar o me terminará viniendo a morder el culo —Aceptó mientras caminaban por el templo hasta llegar al cuaderno que había estado buscando.

— ¿Qué piensas hacerle? Me gustaría enterarme antes de que esa chica intente violarte —Preguntó dejando el tema atrás, sí había algo que el kyubi sabía sobre su jinchuriki es que era demasiado autocritico, comprendía sus defectos, aunque le gustaría que trabajara más en ellos.

— Nada exagerado, algo que se me olvido la última vez, la voy a hacer receptiva a pertenecer a un harem y a tomar el papel de psicóloga sexy cuando mi harem comience a formarse, tal vez incluso doctora o científica sexy —Las paginas brillaron antes de que una nueva hoja fuera añadida al diario— Necesito que me avises cuando mis ojos vuelvan a estar dispuestos para usar el kakinaosu, tengo que comenzar mi infiltración en el concejo, pronto Tsume y Hana Inuzuka me pertenecerán.

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de los Inuzuka? Primero dijiste que atacar a la tal Hana ya no sería necesario y ahora quieres hacerlo —Interrogó saliendo del lugar junto a Naruto.

— Odio a los clanes de los barrios altos —Musitó enfadado— Durante toda mi infancia me vieron como si solo fuese una pequeña mierda tirada en el camino cuando ellos hacían lo mismo que nosotros, recurrían a los servicios del barrio bajo y nos tratan como si fuéramos inferiores solo por aceptar públicamente nuestra oscuridad, pero Tsume y Koga Inuzuka fueron lo peor, vi durante años como enviaban a sus malditos perros a cazar ya fuesen hombre o mujeres, viejos o niños, y salir impunes, yo mismo recibí pedradas suyas solo por eso, el imbécil de Koga se escapó de mi furia muriendo de una enfermedad pero pienso pagar mi ira con toda la familia Inuzuka, con todo su maldito clan —Gruñó mientras una ira salvaje brillaba en sus ojos.

— ¿Los mataras? —Preguntó viendo con preocupación a su compañero, Naruto tenía gatillo rápido para la ira salvaje, pero había podido controlarse al entender que no era la mejor estrategia en ninguna pelea, aunque eso no significaba que su ira no fuera peligrosa.

— Claro que no, claro que para mis ideales hare genocidios, pero no extinguiré clanes si puedo evitarlo, no, lo que pienso para Tsume y Hana es algo más… delicioso, serán mis hembras y parirán a nuevas generaciones, el clan Uzumaki con el que sueño es uno que se ponga sobre todo lo demás, para eso mesclare nuestra genética, tal vez no en mi generación, seguramente ni siquiera en la de mis bisnietos, pero llegará el día en que todos los Uzumaki tengan las bendiciones genéticas que tuvieron los clanes que dominamos —Señaló con una sonrisa retorcida y maliciosa— No creo ser el único Uzumaki varón ni que Karin sea la única Uzumaki mujer, el resto del clan Inuzuka servirá para la crianza de nuevas generaciones al igual que otros clanes —Fue la sentencia firme.

— Una parte de mí se aterra ante la perspectiva del mundo que deseas mientras que la otra siente un inmenso interés y deseo de verlo —Aceptó el biju antes de que el paisaje mental se difuminara volviendo al plano terrenal.

Naruto vio la luna llena impuesta en el cielo nocturno, sabiendo que no debería postergar demasiado su reunión con el sannin serpiente fue al lugar pactado, le hicieron pasar a la misma habitación donde le esperaba Orochimaru con una carpeta roja, se sentó en la silla contraria y esperó a que el hombre hablara, esperó por varios minutos con su mangekyo activo notando algo raro, no había usado su sharingan en toda la misión, más concretamente no lo había usado desde que empezó el experimento, pero veía con un poco más de claridad y nitidez, Naruto estaba por hablar cansado de esperar más fue en ese momento en que el científico se decidió a hablar.

— Un gusto verte de nuevo, Naruto-kun —Saludó deslizando la carpeta hasta él— Son tus resultados, aunque desconozco sí terminaste los libros que te entregue lo dejé en términos simples —Aseguró sacando el mismo control con él que antes había llamado a uno de sus asistentes el mes pasado.

En lo que traían lo que fuera que Orochimaru quisiera que trajeran comenzó a leer, mientras más leía más sorprendido se encontraba y cuando terminó la lectura no pudo evitar ver al hombre frente a él con absoluta duda.

— ¿Esto es verdad? —Preguntó cerrando la carpeta viéndola como si fuese a prenderse en llamas.

— Cada palabra, tu cuerpo asimiló las células Senju de una forma excepcional, los anteriores sujetos de prueba que pudieron asimilarlo terminaron con el rostro del espécimen del que venían las células, pero contigo fue diferente, ambos organismos, las células Senju y tú cuerpo, se adaptaron para la mutua asimilación, en lo que respecta a un examen genético eres un tercio Uzumaki, un tercio Uchiha y un tercio Senju. Para que entiendas lo sorprendente de estos eventos es que el tiempo mínimo para demostrar resultados, ya sean positivos o negativos, tardan meses, el mejor espécimen tardo tres meces aproximadamente, pero tu quemaste todas las etapas en cuestión de un mes o mes y medio, debes de considerarte afortunado, casi cualquier cuerpo que padeciera una forma concentrada como tú habría muerto en menos de dos semanas —Se explicó el hombre antes de que un hombre entrara.

En las manos del hombre había una pistola jeringa con un líquido blanco, una jeringa común, cinco libros y un papel, Orochimaru le lanzó el papel y allí el pelirrojo pudo reconocerlo, un papel detector de chakra, miró confundido al hombre, toda la información recolectada en la academia estaba al alcance de los altos mandos, entre los cuales se encontraba el concejo civil, el Hokage, los líderes de clanes y obviamente los sannin.

— Las células del Senju venían de Senju Hashirama que tenía el elemento madera que se conforma de los elementos de la tierra y el agua, queremos comprobar sí esto te ha afectado de alguna forma —Naruto tomo el papel para impregnarlo de chakra esperando sus cuatro elementos, pero ocurrió algo un poco diferente, el papel se cortó en tres, casi cuatro, partes, dos pequeños cuadrados mientras la otra parte se mantenía unida por una diminuta unión, uno de los cuadros se prendió en llamas, el otro cuadrado se arrugó hasta ser una bolita, la parte que se mantenía unida por poco tuvo características peculiares, por una lado se mojó mientras que por el otro se desmoronaba, cuando llegaron al único punto que unía ese papel se detuvo pero se había teñido de verde.

— ¿Esto significa? —Preguntó el pelirrojo intentando confirmar su teoría, incuestionablemente había adquirido el elemento tierra, pero ese pequeño punto de unión entre agua y tierra le parecía curioso.

— Un florecimiento, atisbos del elemento madera, no confirma ni desmiente mis dudas, podría surgir y convertirse en un árbol o morir en un desierto seco, bueno, acompáñame Naruto-kun —Declaró levantándose apretando otro botón, en ese momento la habitación comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, un elevador, cuando la recamara se detuvo la pared donde había estado la puerta al interior de la farmacéutica se elevó dejando a la vista una arena donde 15 personas miraban el elevador con sed de sangre— Quítate la ropa —Le ordenó ganándose una mirada de negación de parte del pelirrojo.

— ¿Para qué? —Gruñó bastante deseoso de golpear al hombre, se sabía el sinfín de rumores que había sobre Orochimaru, desde que era un científico loco, hasta los experimentos inhumanos, pero también existía el de que era un pedófilo así que perdónenlo por no confiar en estar escaso de ropa frente a él.

— Conectaremos unos cables para monitorear el ritmo cardiaco entre otras cosas, estos quince hombres son presos condenados a muerte por lo que los utilizamos para estas pruebas, aquel que logre matarte será absuelto de sus crímenes, así que lo único que tienes que hacer para seguir viviendo y continuar con los experimentos es; matarlos —Sentenció con una sonrisa mientras el asistente le pasaba varios cables y una especie de caja que no superaba el tamaño de una cajetilla de cigarros.

Naruto se quitó la chamarra y playera permitiendo que le conectaran los cables mientras la caja era conectada a su pecho, tras unos pocos movimientos para asegurarse que podía moverse con libertad lo dejaron frente a esos presos, con una posición de manos una nube de humo lo cubrió liberando, del sello en su muñeca, su espada, un arma completamente negra cual abismo y con un filo capaz de cortar huesos con una facilidad considerable, había sido el regalo que Shisui le entregó por graduarse de la academia.

— Es hora del baile, hijos de puta —Llamó con una sonrisa complacida, los hombres se miraron y se lanzaron contra él, cuatro eran grandes y corpulentos, gorilas en toda regla, siete parecían promedio entre el promedio, y otros cuatro eran más pequeños pero más veloces, este último grupo se notó gracias a que fueron los primeros en estar cerca de él con dagas en mano.

Naruto se agachó evitando una puñalada, hizo un barrido tumbando al hombre al suelo, rodó por el suelo para evitar dos puñaladas a su espalda cortesía de dos de los hombres, sujetó el brazo del cuarto hombre veloz, como llamaría a esos cuatro por el momento, evitando una puñalada, en un rápido movimiento le rompió la muñeca obligándolo a soltar su arma, mientras se encontraba de espaldas golpeó con la empuñadura de la espada al primer hombre veloz que le atacó sacándolo de balance dándole la oportunidad de girarse para cortarle la cabeza de un tajo.

Se vio obligado a saltar para evitar una patada de un hombre promedio, aprovechó el impulsó de su salto para posarse sobre uno de los gorilas que viró la cabeza intentando verlo directamente le clavó su espada directamente en el ojo derecho hasta que la espada salió del otro lado del cráneo, mientras caía del cuerpo inerte del hombre dio una patada a su espada mandándola disparada contra uno de los hombres promedio viendo su pecho atravesado por el arma, unas posiciones de mano fue el siguiente movimiento de Naruto.

— Estilo de viento; Palma tormentosa —Un golpe de palma abierta hacía el frente fue lo que provocó que peligrosos vientos cortantes fueran contra uno de los hombres veloces que logró evitar el ataque.

Cuando los pies del pelirrojo se posaron en el suelo, pues había usado su jutsu aún en el aire, tuvo que agacharse para evitar una patada que iba contra su cara para pasar entre las piernas del hombre poniéndose a su espalda antes de soltarle un codazo en la nuca donde creyó escuchar un crujido, por desgracia no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar un puñetazo de parte de uno de los gorilas que lo miraba triunfante, el pelirrojo logró recomponerse en el aire, Naruto lo pensó por unos instantes, no tenía todo su equipo lo que limitaba su uso de armas, en lo que estaba un poco más versado gracias a sus asesinatos, o no contaba con el inicial factor sorpresa y sigilo que normalmente podía usar en sus misiones, con una sonrisa encontró el plan.

— Estilo de agua: Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina —Una gran niebla empezó a cubrir la habitación lentamente, los hombres parecían confundidos, Naruto podía caminar con tranquilidad entre su niebla caminando a paso suave hasta estar detrás de uno de los hombres veloces, en un movimiento le sujetó la cabeza antes de quebrarle el cuello, sí eran presos peligrosos suponía que habría algún shinobi entre sus filas por lo que esperaba a que llegará el momento donde eliminase su jutsu.

Se acercó a paso rápido hasta el cadáver donde reposaba su espada sacándolo sin tapujo alguno, la neblina seguía imperturbable por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que o no había nadie que pudiera eliminarla o sí alguien podía estaba esperando a que pudiera eliminar a su competencia, pues para ellos también era una competencia.

Hasta ahora habían caído dos hombres promedio, dos veloces y un gorila, se había acercado a uno de esos mastodontes con total confianza de que no pudiera verlo, pero antes de que pudiera intentar apuñalarle por la espalda este se giró y le sujetó del cuello elevándolo unos pocos centímetros.

— Te atrape maldito crio —Gruñó el hombre viéndolo sonriente directamente a los ojos— Tienes unos ojos interesantes, puede que me los quedé después de matarte —Comentó haciendo fuerza con su mano sobre el cuello de Naruto que podía sentir como perdía poco a poco el aire.

— Cometiste un error —Susurró viéndolo directamente, en ese momento del suelo brotaron zarcillos de espinas que comenzaron a atar al hombre al suelo desgarrando su piel obligándolo dolorosamente a soltar al pelirrojo— Ilusión cruel; Prisión de espinas —Susurró cuando estuvo libre viendo al hombre que gritaba adolorido mientras se hincaba, un instante después le apuñalo en el corazón.

Su pequeño momento de asfixia había interrumpido su flujo de chakra sobre la neblina dispersándola poco a poco hasta que no hubo rastro de ella, tres de los hombres promedio estaban rodeándolo con sonrisas en sus rostros, estaba preparado para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo cuando vio las manos de los que estaban frente a él, posiciones de mano.

— Estilo de fuego, Estilo del rayo —Comenzaron a hablar al unisonó— Furia ardiente/ Destello cruel —Sus jutsus fueron disparados desde sus bocas combinándose formando un león relampagueante que iba directamente contra él, estaba por apartarse cuando notó la opresión sobres sus pies.

— Estilo de tierra; Opresión —Fueron las palabras del hombre detrás de él, Naruto miró el ataque preocupado, había bajado la guardia y ahora estaba por ser asesinado, el aire comenzó a faltarle por la proximidad a la muerte, su mente intentaba pensar en el siguiente movimiento sin encontrar cómo salir de esa, cruzó sus brazos en un intento de evitar el daño y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, entonces lo sintió, una explosión de chakra y algo cubriéndolo junto a un peligroso calor.

Cuando abrió los ojos esperando ver su cuerpo calcinado vio con asombro como varias cadenas plateadas lo cubrían, cuando el calor se acabó las cadenas empezaron a titilar antes de desaparecer hasta que solo quedaba una que podía sentir como nacía de su espalda, casi como una cola, sintió los pies menos oprimidos descubriendo que la tierra lo había liberado, volteó para atrás intentando encontrar a quien le había atrapado encontrándolo empalado en la cadena.

— "Me agradeces después mocoso, tenemos trabajo por hacer" —Le espetó el zorro pulgoso logrando que una sonrisa se asomará en sus labios, la última cadena titilo antes de desaparecer.

Corrió hacia el par de hombres que estaban en shock ante la supervivencia del pelirrojo, dio un saltó sujetándoles las cabezas para chocarlas con violencia contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que un charco de sangre empezó a formarse bajo las cabezas de sus enemigos, los seis hombres restantes lo vieron con cautela a varios metros de él, Naruto lo pensó con cuidado, se había confiado y estuvo a nada de costarle caro, la opción más fácil era usar el hyogaki para congelarlos a todos pero no quería que esa serpiente pedófila descubriera lo más mínimo de su poder por lo que tendría que ser más creativo.

Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse para que las cadenas de adamantino volvieran a aparecer, unos segundos más tarde dos cadenas plateadas surgieron de su espalda antes de salir disparadas contra los hombres que saltaban y corrían para intentar alejarse de las armas de chakra, varias posiciones de mano más tarde tenía su plan preparado, las cadenas se movían intentando apuñalarlos, uno de los gorilas la retenía con sus manos mientras uno de los que parecía promedio se sujetaba el estómago donde la cadena había cortado, uno de los hombres veloces saltó hacía atrás intentando alejarse de las afiladas puntas de las cadenas, cuando los tres estuvieron juntos Naruto uso su propio jutsu.

— Estilo del rayo; Ejecución salvaje —Musitó mientras sus brazos brillaban en relámpagos blancos, con sus manos al frente apuntó a donde los tres se encontraban, un segundo más tarde un disparo de relámpagos brillantes impactaron contra ellos, mientras los tres hombres estaban atrapados en la masa de luz relampagueante Naruto se vio obligado a saltar para evitar el puñetazo del último gorila.

Naruto giró antes de tomar la cabeza del hombre veloz que estaba detrás de él para estrellarla con fuerza contra el suelo, blandió su espada cuando el gorila intentó golpearlo con un derechazo, el dio un paso hacía entró antes de lanzar un golpe que le cortó la garganta, los ojos del gorila se abrieron sorprendidos ante la sorpresa, antes de que el hombre cayera sobre él aplastándolo concentró su fuerza en su puño antes de golpear con fuerza reforzada con chakra el estómago del hombre lanzándolo a su espalda.

— Impresionante —Fueron las palabras de su último enemigo, uno de los hombres promedio, en realidad Naruto creía que no se había movido desde que comenzó todo eso, los cabellos castaños del hombre caían sobre sus hombros y su mirada gris parecía realmente curiosa— Supongo que debemos terminar esto, en serio lo lamento chico, llevó atrapado aquí desde que tenía doce y, bueno, ya tengo 20, tú eres mi boleto fuera de aquí —Sentenció haciendo unas pocas posiciones de mano, Inu, Tatsu, Ushi, Mi— Elemento madera; Jardín del Edén. Solo cierra los ojos y descansa, podrás morir en paz —Le pidió con una sonrisa triste mientras a sus pies nacía pasto y flores a pesar de que el suelo era de concreto, pronto un olor suave y dulce cubría la habitación.

Se sentía cansado y deseoso de dormir, veneno, solo podía suponer que había veneno en las flores o el pasto, se mordió el labio con fuerza para obligarse a despertar, realizó sus propias posiciones de mano antes de exhalar el poco aire, que suponía no estaba contaminado, que tenía en los pulmones.

— Estilo de fuego; Fulminación ardiente —Rugió disparando de su boca un océano de llamas brillantes, esa había sido una de las técnicas de su abuelo Kagami Uchiha y se había esmerado en aprenderlo y perfeccionarlo lo suficiente para que se asemejase al de su antepasado, pronto las plantas fueron calcinadas por el fuego que se extendía rápidamente y la dirección era ese hombre castaño, sin atreverse a respirar el aire, pues aún podía encontrarse contaminado por el veneno, blandió su espada corriendo detrás del océano de fuego saltando contra él atravesándolo frente a ese hombre que lo miraba sorprendido antes de que la espada le atravesara la boca, unos aspersores se activaron apagando el fuego lentamente, después de quince minutos el fuego se extinguió aunque el olor a carne quemada perduró bastante más.

— Una impresionante demostración, solo tienes que inyectarte la nueva muestra antes de poder retirarte con tu pago —Anunció Orochimaru ayudándole a quitarse todo el equipamiento que le habían puesto, se extrajo una jeringuilla de sangre antes de inyectarse el líquido blanco, mientras la habitación elevador subía él se acomodó la ropa antes de salir de ahí.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí estuvo el capítulo, sí se pregunta a que se debió que la primera misión no fuera algo lleno de muerte y peleas fue para hacer hincapié en el proceso de asimilación genético, en otras palabras era más un capítulo explicativo que otra cosa pero no se preocupen, el próximo capítulo será más violento y sexual, recuerden que sí les interesa ver algún fetiche en esta historia la comenten, ya sea en público o por privado, para tenerlo en cuenta, cualquier crítica o recomendación les pido la hagan con claridad y respeto, sí se va a criticar mejor que sea de modo constructivo en lugar de destructivo, y antes de que se me olvide, Haku, porque sí, va a aparecer, va a ser hombre como en la historia original, ¿Por qué? Simplemente pienso que podría respetar el género que eligió el autor, sin nada más, nos leemos luego._


	5. Dominación

_¡Hola gente! Aquí Demon con otro capítulo de esta historia, sí quieren criticar o comentar háganlo con respeto y de forma clara, hasta ahora nadie lo ha olvidado pero no está de más recordarlo, sí esperan ve fetiche, categoría sexual, y/o semejante coméntenlo para tenerlo en cuenta, no puedo prometer que lo incluiré sin lugar a dudas pero se tendrá en cuenta. Las opiniones de los personajes no son necesariamente las mías así que no me fastidien con eso. Aunque Haku hará aparición posteriormente voy a declarar desde ya que seguirá siendo hombre ¿Por qué? Simplemente prefiero respetar su género original por una vez, sin nada más ¡A leer!_

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi se consideraba una persona paciente y no muy exigente, ciertamente quería que sus alumnos llegarán a su máximo pero eso era lo que querían todos los profesores de sus alumnos, ¿A que venía todo esto? A su relación con Asuma Sarutobi, para poner las cosas en situación, se conocían desde la academia, habían sido parte del mismo equipo, pasaron su infancia como buenos amigos y su adolescencia como amigos que eran coquetos con el otro, durante su joven adultez las cosas quedaron claras y ambos querían una relación el uno con el otro, la idea de Kurenai era esperar a la boda para intimar, después de todo no quería arriesgarse a un embarazo sin estar casada, o un hijo no deseado ya que obstruiría su carrera, pero Asuma había insistido bastante en hacerlo.

Ella había decidido que tomaría la iniciativa por una vez en su relación, una buena cena con velas, un vestido sugerente, todo había ido tan bien hasta que su novio se desvistió, Asuma era un hombre fuerte y musculoso, de rostro y voz varonil, con grandes virtudes y valores, un ejemplo de hombre según dirían muchos, pero se llevó una inmensa decepción al ver el miembro viril de su pareja, no era como su amiga Anko que quería un pene de casi 30 centímetros, tamaño que se rumoraba tenía Asuma, ella era feliz con un promedio, entre 10 y 15, pero ni siquiera a eso llegaba, el miembro de Asuma con suerte llegaba a los cinco centímetros empalmado.

Por lo que en tamaño se refería Asuma era una decepción, ni siquiera lo tenía grueso como para nivelar el bajo tamaño, era pequeño y delgado como un meñique, pero no se desilusiono, puede que no tuviera una herramienta muy digna pero mientras supiera usarla y pudieran hacerlo varias veces debería compensar todo, pero en que error había estado, el hombre barbudo ni siquiera le dio a su punto g, ni siquiera creía que hubiera perforado su himen, y aún peor solo duró una ronda, por lo que su frustración sexual tenía motivos, pero quería creer que el sexo era algo sin interés mientras los dos se amaran y su relación fuera bien, pero por más que había querido creer eso su frustración era mayor y mayor hasta llegar al punto en el que se encontraba, un punto en el que sí la descubrían sería el fin de su carrera y vida social, espiar a sus alumnos mientras se duchaban en una posada después de una pequeña misión, había agarrado la ropa interior de uno de ellos, no sabía de cual era pero menos no le podía importar, y la olía mientras se masturbaba furiosamente.

Por otro lado Hinata tenía que aguantar las ganas de reírse al ver así a su profesora que creía encontrarse segura en el pequeño armario del vestuario de los chicos, gracias a su byakugan podía no solo ver a su mentora, también podía ver a sus compañeros, pero aunque le encantaría burlarse de su profesora y chantajearla para su diversión no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía con la propia, ella también le tenía puesto el ojo a un compañero que aunque sabía que tenía una verga apetecible parecía no confiar en ella, cada que lo veía le daba cierta excitación que le obligaba buscar un modo de desfogue que no la terminaba se saciar.

— Hola, Hiashi-san —Saludó a su padre con el rostro ladeado viendo unos rollos de canela, no quería dejar en evidencia a su maestra, no aún por lo menos— ¿Qué se le ofrece? —Preguntó después de unos minutos.

— Hinata, tu madre te extraña, necesitas volver para completar tu entrenamiento para ser la futura cabeza del clan, debes volver con nosotros —Dicha petición fue susurrada con tristeza y pena goteando de cada letra usada.

— No me vengas con esas, padre —Escupió la última palabra con desprecio puro— Nunca te interesé en lo más mínimo, siempre tuviste a la pequeña Hanabi para ser la cabeza de la familia, para ser el orgullo del clan, para ser tu verdadera hija —Gruñó permitiéndose ver a su padre a los ojos, el regio hombre parecía destruido, su seño estaba fruncido, el insomnio había formado bolsas bajo los ojos que se encontraban enrojecidos.

— Claro que me importas Hinata, eres mi pequeña princesa —Susurró intentando que su hija comprendiera cuanto la extrañaba y le dolía su partida del hogar.

— Sí es así dime ¿Dónde estabas cuando tenía cinco años y los niños de la aldea me molestaban? ¿Dónde estabas cuando tenía seis años y me castigaban por buscar un poco de atención? O mejor aún ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando tenía siete y esos malditos me violaron?! —Gritó lo último perdiendo la compostura de la que normalmente se enorgullecía, el labio inferior de su padre tembló ante cada pregunta para después comenzar a llorar.

— Sé… sé que no fui un buen padre, fui demasiado estricto contigo alejándote de todos, que solo te provoqué dolor cuando debía entrenarte, que fui poco comprensivo a tu dolor —Empezó enumerando sus errores viendo a su pequeña con pena— C-cuando te castigue esa vez, creí que solo querías llamar la atención, que ese tipo de monstruos no se escondían en nuestro clan, jamás quise que esto te pasará —Admitió mientras la visión frente a él le jugaba una mala pasada viendo a una pequeña niña sonriente de cinco años en lugar de la joven mujer de 13 años que era su hija— Pero podemos solucionar esto sí vuelves con nosotros, podemos buscar la ayuda que necesitas, podemos volver a ser una familia —Musitó el hombre intentando acariciar el cabello de su hija más ella solo apartó la mano con sus ojos destellando una furia silenciosa.

— No, no pienso volver a ese lugar, no necesito tú lástima ni tu pena, sí no quisiste escucharme cuando te necesite no creas que yo voy a escucharte ahora que ya no te necesito, yo misma salí del abismo de mierda en el que caí, me volví fuerte después de ser débil, obtuve confianza cuando todo yo quedó destruido, obtuve valor por pelear cuando era lo único que podía hacer, y todo lo hice sin tu ayuda ni la de nadie, así que voy a dejar las cosas claras, no vuelvas a buscarme —Rugió antes de golpear la mesa del jardín para después entrar en la posada, Hiashi Hyuga miraba con pena y dolor la espalda de su primogénita sin atreverse a dar un paso para detenerla.

— Lo lamento, mi princesita —Se disculpó antes de desaparecer en un shunshin.

Hinata daba pasos firmes que resonaban fuertemente, llegó a su habitación, que compartía con Kurenai, y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar lo que quería, un anillo de plata con una flor plasmada, apretó con cuidado el botón escondido en el anillo y solo unos segundos después volvió a hablar.

— Necesito un trabajo con el cual relajarme en cuanto volvamos a la aldea ¿Qué tienes, Pride? —Preguntó viendo como la masa de sombras se formaba.

— Un hombre pagó bastante para que el prostíbulo fuera de la aldea, El prostíbulo Babilonia, fuera destruido junto a todos los guardias de seguridad y al proxeneta que lo dirige, sí necesitas ayuda puedes llamar a Wrath, es un gusto ver que vuelves a las misiones… Lust —Informó antes de que las sombras comenzaran a disolverse hasta ser solo una pared.

Hinata alcanzó a calmarse, para no explotar con su maestra o compañeros para terminar matándolos, cuando sus compañeros salían de los vestidores, Shino completamente vestido mientras que Kiba tenía la toalla atada a la cintura mientras sostenía su ropa interior que se encontraba mojada, aunque lo deseó no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a su profesora, que seguía escondida en los vestidores masculinos, sabiendo quien la había "Usado"

* * *

El pelirrojo estaba recibiendo el sol totalmente desnudo en su patio trasero, su casa era rodeada por muros de piedra caliza con excepción de la entrada, el motivo para encontrarse así era que el sol calmaba los síntomas de la segunda adición genética, la del clan Kaguya, para empezar los síntomas lo habían golpeado mucho más levemente que en un comienzo permitiéndole estar más activo, pero el principal malestar era el dolor óseo, todo su esqueleto dolía aunque mientras más pasaba el tiempo más intermitente se volvía el dolor, había aprovechado toda la noche anterior para leer los libros del clan Yamanaka por lo que sentía que estaba preparado para sus próximas incursiones cerebrales, solo faltaba que su ojo se recuperara.

Todo el escuadrón, o equipo, siete había tomado el día libre gracias a que a Ibiki le habían dado el encargo de sonsacar información de un ninja de una aldea enemiga que estaba cerca de la aldea y a Kakashi, honestamente no sabía que estaba haciendo pero no lo iban a ver ese día.

— "Mocoso" —Le llamó el zorro dentro de su ser— "Tu ojo se encuentra recuperado" —Avisó sorprendiendo un poco al pelirrojo.

— "¿No se supone que debería de haberme recuperado dentro de otro mes y medio?" —Cuestionó confuso, nunca, ni en su mejor momento de salud antes de los experimentos se había recuperado antes de los tres meses.

— "Las células Senju" —Fue la respuesta del kyubi— "Han aumentado tu sistema inmune y tu factor de recuperación, incluso puede que te comiences a recuperar de modo diferente o que puedas usar el kakinaosu más de dos veces, ni yo estoy seguro" —Explicó bastante relajado en opinión del propio Naruto— "Incluso es gracias a esas células que no has caído gravemente enfermo por la nueva asimilación, ha hecho que tu cuerpo se prepare mejor y más rápidamente para la asimilación" —Añadió.

— "Entonces es hora de divertirme, solo debo de hacer un experimento pero tendré un día divertido" —Pensó antes de entrar a su hogar para vestirse, cuando se encontró preparado emprendió camino a su objetivo, primero paso por la floristería Yamanaka, había aprendido que los miércoles eran los días libres de Ino, al entrar al lugar la chica le recibió con una sonrisa coqueta.

— Naruto-kun —Saludó la chica acercándose al chico para abrazarlo— ¿Qué puede hacer tu chica por ti? —Le preguntó en un susurró al oído— ¿O quieres hablar con psicóloga? —Preguntó en tono coqueto.

— Va a ocurrir algo divertido en mi casa hoy en la noche, a eso de las 10, estás invitada, pero necesito que compres algo por mi antes —Recomendó entregándole un papel junto a algo de dinero— Nos vemos después Ino-chan, esperó que te encuentres lista para esta noche —Se despidió saliendo del lugar, su siguiente parada era la veterinaria Inuzuka.

En 15 minutos se encontró fuera del establecimiento, antes de entrar confirmó que Hana se encontrara allí, cuando la vio vacunando a un gato se decidió a entrar haciendo sonar la campana del negocio, la castaña volteó a verlo abriendo los ojos con un poco de sorpresa antes de dejar al gato encerrado en su jaula para verlo con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué te trae aquí, Naruto? Que yo recuerde no tienes mascota —Le cuestionó viéndolo curiosa, el chico solo sonrió antes de responder.

— Había escuchado que los Inuzuka tenían un refugio de animales, supuse que sería cerca de la veterinaria —Respondió aprovechando para conseguirse una mascota ninja, no le vendría mal hasta que consiguiera un contrato de invocación.

— Si, en realidad está en el cuarto trasero, sí quieres ver que hay acompáñame —Pidió atravesando una puerta negra, en cuanto atravesaron el umbral Naruto pudo ver varios animales, desde el bastante esperado gatos y perros hasta serpientes y aves— ¿Cómo qué estás buscando? —Preguntó viendo un poco curiosa como varios animales se alejaban del chico.

— Un perro, tienen buenas cualidades de rastreo y en caso de que no pueda llevarlo de misión puedo dejarlo cuidando la casa —Respondió mientras pasaba por las jaulas buscando algún animal, algunos perros le gruñían viéndolo como una amenaza, otros tantos se encogían aterrados.

— "Pueden sentir tus intenciones, sienten tu oscuridad, ningún animal sensato se irá contigo" —Se rio de él el zorro pulgoso, Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado que no fue vista por Hana, se preparó para usar el mangekyo e irse sin nada cuando escuchó un ladrido que detuvo los demás, volteó a ver al animal encontrándose con lo que parecía un cachorro de lobo, pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos, unos ojos rojos sangre que le sostenía la mirada sin una pizca de temor.

— Yo que tú no me le acercaría mucho, es un hibrido de lobo y perro, bastante agresivo, casi le arranca la mano a un hombre el otro día —Le advirtió Hana preocupada esperando que el cachorro mordiera al chico.

Pero Naruto no la escuchaba, acercó su mano a la cabeza del can y esté solo se frotó contra él antes de mirarle con ojos brillantes, y lo supo, ese perro disfrutaba de la sangre tanto como él, abrió la jaula y lo sostuvo frente a él recibiendo un lametazo cariñoso, Hana veía esto asombrada, en las dos semanas que ese animal estaba en su refugio había atacado a otros animales, había sido devuelto cuatro veces y había atacado a tres personas.

— Me lo llevó —Fueron sus palabras, volteó a ver a Hana que le miraba sorprendida y en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron el mundo se volvió negro, frente a Naruto estaba en una pradera y frente a él había un inmenso bosque, a su lado el kyubi le acompañaba.

— Te encontraste con el perro demonio adecuado para el demente que eres, no me creo tu suerte —Le gruñó el zorro divertido mientras caminaban adentrándose en el bosque— ¿Y exactamente que estamos buscando? —Preguntó girando su cabeza hacía su compañero.

— Su libro cerebral, donde toda su información existe, aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que se encuentre tan preparada para una infiltración, este bosque es un laberinto, si no tenemos cuidado nos perderemos, pero para eso aprendí de los Yamanaka —Explicó antes de tronar sus dedos, en ese instante los árboles se esfumaron en una neblina misteriosa revelando una torre— Destruir sus defensas mentales suele dejar cicatrices peligrosas, por eso los Yamanaka lo hacen muy limitadamente, pero como yo les reescribo la mente después no hay problema con destruirlas hasta hacerlo papilla.

Caminó por la pared de la torre hasta llegar a una ventana encontrándose con una recamara perfectamente organizada donde reposaba un diario escrito en pulcra caligrafía y que la portada era una foto de Hana, Naruto sujetó el libro con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de que las paginas comenzaran a arder, cuando el fuego se apagó todas las palabras que llenaban el diario habían sido cambiadas tanto en caligrafía como en contenido, en el momento en que consideró terminado su trabajo el lugar se difuminó hasta volver a estar frente a Hana en mitad del refugio animal, la chica cayó al suelo con notorio mareo, aprovechando que Hana tardaría en recuperar su estabilidad agarró de una caja en el mostrador todo lo necesario para su mascota para después salir del lugar.

* * *

Ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando Tsume Inuzuka llegó a su hogar, la habían enviado a una misión a cazar a un equipo de ninjas renegados de Iwa que se encontraba cerca de la aldea, aunque no le agradará debía de agradecer al shinobi de Iwa que habían capturado por ser tan detallado, aparentemente los ninjas renegados intentaban provocar una guerra entre las dos naciones mas no supieron decir exactamente por qué lo querían hacer, ni siquiera Ibiki se los había logrado sonsacar, en cuanto puso un pie en su casa envió a su fiel compañero Kuromaru a descansar.

— Ya llegue —Saludó a su hija que ya le tenía un vaso lleno de agua para ella, volteó hacía su fiel compañero canino encontrándoselo dormido, sonrió antes de acercarse a su hija dispuesta tomar el vaso que le ofrecía— ¿Ocurrió algo interesante hoy en la veterinaria? —Preguntó quitándose el chaleco táctico y dejando sus sandalias ninja tiradas por ahí.

— La cría de lobo que tantos problemas nos había traído fue adoptado, parecía muy cómodo con su nuevo dueño —Le respondió y por un instante Tsume hizo una mueca confusa, no solo porque ese pequeño demonio hubiera sido adoptado, lo que le parecía curioso eran las palabras de Hana "Dueño" ella nunca se refería así a las personas que adoptaban a una mascota, lo desestimo unos segundos después, podría ser que había tenido un día largo y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— Eso nunca me lo esperé, con los problemas que había traído me imagine que no tardarían en ordenarnos que lo pusiéramos a dormir —Sentenció agarrando el vaso dándole un profundo trago, vio la sonrisa de su hija con algo de duda había algo, instinto, sexto sentido o como prefieran llamarlo, que le decía que su hija representaba una amenaza.

— Tal vez después vayamos a visitar a quien lo adopto —Susurró antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, Tsume acompañó a su hija recostándose a pierna suelta en el sofá— Madre —Le llamó con voz suave— ¿Cómo murió papa? —Preguntó logrando que Tsume hiciera una mueca de enfado antes de abrir la boca para responder.

— Supongo que ya tienes la edad para saber la verdad —Gruñó enfadada la mujer— Tu padre iba por putas al barrio rojo, lo hizo durante años, puede que incluso desde que nos casamos, cuando me enteré tú eras solo una niña —La voz furiosa de la mujer fue apagándose tiñéndose de despecho— En ese entonces me engañó, o me engañe, la verdad no sabría decirte, me creí que la culpa la tenían las personas de los barrios bajos, me contaba que lo habían drogado y abusado de él obligándole a ir constantemente para no hacer pública su humillación, fui demasiado estúpida y me creí esa mentira más mala —Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse llena de tristeza— Descargué mi ira en los habitantes de los barrios bajos, niños, viejos, hombres o mujeres, en serio lamento cada segundo esos momentos —Aceptó mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo derecho— Seguí haciéndolo por años, Kiba tendría unos cinco años cuando descubrí la verdad —Su voz se había roto hacía ya unos minutos.

— ¿La verdad? —Preguntó viendo curiosa como su madre daba otro sorbo al agua acabándosela, ella sacó una botella de la cual le sirvió más agua a la mujer castaña.

— Tu padre solo se casó conmigo como tapadera, tu padre era homosexual, aparentemente antes de que intimáramos tomaba una dosis de una droga del barrio rojo, no sabría decirte el nombre, para tener una erección y poder copular conmigo, tu padre iba a los barrios bajos para ser follado por otros hombres —Gruñó la mujer— Uno de ellos le pegó una enfermedad venérea que gracias a nuestras pocas ocasiones sexuales no me contagió, la enfermedad fue demasiado rápida y el imbécil de Koga no quería que nadie supiera su secreto, murió a los meses —Susurró antes de bostezar, y un segundo más tarde todo se volvió negro.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no sabía dónde se encontraba, una celda o algo muy parecido a una, volteó a sus lados sin encontrar a su hija ¿Los habían atacado mientras dormía? Aunque su instinto materno le rugía que se alterase intentando buscar a su cachorra se obligó a pensar con calma, un rápido análisis sobre su estado físico le permitió saber que tenía una cadena en el cuello, sus manos se mantenían atadas detrás de su espalda y unos guantes le vitaban usar sus garras, lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta le dio una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo, dos consoladores atorados, uno en su coño y otro en su culo, dio una fuerte olfateada intentando descubrir donde estaba pero su nariz no percibía olores, incluso podría decir que estaba adormecida.

Mientras pensaba en cómo salir de ahí, una tarea aparentemente imposible, alguien entró en la celda, volteó intentando descubrir quién le había secuestrado encontrándose con Naruto Uchiha, suspiró aliviada pensando que algún camarada shinobi la había encontrado, la mirada del chico era oscura y no precisamente amigable aunque podía entenderlo, ella le había atacado antes de saber toda la verdad de su esposo, pero esperaba que por el bien de la aldea dejara de lado esa antigua disputa.

— Naruto, ayúdame, no sé quién me trajo aquí —Pidió haciéndole señas con la cabeza, la sonrisa del pelirrojo se volvió maliciosa y cruel, claro que eso debía causarle una risa horrible al mocoso, se aguantó el gruñido histérico que quería soltar, ese mocoso tenía verdaderos motivos para odiarla, se aguantaría las burlas del chico, podía aguantar eso por un poco de ayuda y encontrar a su hija.

— ¿En serio no lo entiendes? —Le preguntó con burla goteando de cada palabra, la castaña lo miró confusa, Naruto se acercó lentamente a la mujer antes de posar sus manos en la blusa de la mujer antes de arrancarla por completo, Tsume soltó un gritito de sorpresa, el pelirrojo sonrió al escuchar a la mujer y antes de que pudiera reaccionar también le arrancó los pantalones.

— E-está bien, lo entiendo, quieres vengarte de lo que te hice en tu niñez ¿Verdad? —Preguntó poniéndose nerviosa, tenía que relajarse y aguantar, cuando acabará le ayudaría a escapar y buscar a su hija, tenía que aguantarse los deseos del niño calenturiento.

— Algo así —Respondió el chico antes de jugar con el sostén de la mujer antes de arrancarlo liberando los pechos copa E que rebotaron un poco, Naruto llevó su mano hasta la tanga negra arrancándola de golpe viendo como un consolador salía del coño de la mujer— ¿Aun no te das cuenta? —Preguntó viendo con una ceja alzada a la mujer frente a él no creyendo que no haya sumado dos más dos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Devolvió la pregunta viendo con duda y un poco de temor al chico frente a ella, la sonrisa del chico se volvió cínica.

— Hana, ella fue quien te trajo —Soltó la bomba viendo como el rostro de la mujer pasaba por varias etapas de asombro e incredulidad.

— Imposible, mi hija no habría hecho esto —Aseguró aunque su voz temblaba ante la idea.

— Claro que no lo habría hecho, tuvo un empujoncito —En ese momento su mangekyo se activó frente a los ojos de la mujer que abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de la verdad.

— ¡Tú! —Rugió— ¡Maldito ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?! ¡Cuando salga de aquí voy a destrozarte! ¡¿Todo esto por lo que te hice?! —Antes de que pudiera seguir gritando la mano del pelirrojo se cerró sobre su cuello parándola en seco.

— No te des tantas laureles, perra —Musitó con frialdad— Esto no es algo que planeé solo por ti, llevo años y años escuchando lo legendario que fue el clan Uzumaki, el clan de mi madre y el mío, pero toda esa gloría cayó a manos de unos ineptos cobardes, por eso decidí que mi clan debía de volver de las cenizas para acabar con todos los que fueron en contra del país del remolino, cuando mi plan se complete, todo el continente shinobi estará bajo mi dominio, todos los que dieron por muerto al clan Uzumaki serán borrados del mapa —Sentenció apretando más el cuello de la mujer.

— Eres… un… maldito… demente —Logró articular la mujer viendo por primera vez al monstruo que tenía frente a ella, Naruto sonrió antes de soltar a la mujer que se derrumbó en el suelo intentando recuperar el aire— Nunca… te saldrás… con la… tuya —Se rebeló mirándolo con furia.

— Oh ¿Eso crees? Tú serás mi llave al concejo y a la información privilegiada, con eso podré aprovechar los conflictos mundiales para tomar poder, por el momento la mejor opción sería Kiri con su guerra civil, pero tendré que esperar para hacerme con el país del agua —Opinó con burla danzando en sus ojos— ¿Cómo crees que logré que tu hija me obedeciera? Mi genjutsu supera con creces el poder natural —Dio una fuerte palmada.

En cuanto sus manos se separaron dos chicas entraron en la celda, la primera, Tsume podía reconocerla como Ino Yamanaka, se encontraba totalmente desnuda y traía una bolsa negra en su mano, la segunda en entrar era Hana Inuzuka que vestía una tanga negra y dejaba sus tetas copa D al aire, la castaña se acercó rápidamente a su madre para abrazarla con fuerza.

— Mama —Llamó con alegría destellando en sus ojos— Serás adoctrinada por nuestro dueño, estoy tan envidiosa de ti madre, pero está es una gran actividad que podemos hacer como madre e hija —Con esas palabras cualquier esperanza de que su hija no fuera parte de toda esa locura se quebró, vio al pelirrojo que le sonreía con maldad.

— Gracias a mi genjutsu ellas me pertenecen, en cuerpo, mente y ser, sí yo les ordenó que mueran, morirán, si yo les ordenó matar lo harán, mi voz es su ley —Sentenció con diversión, Ino movió un trono de madera de una esquina de la celda al centró frente a Tsume, Naruto se sentó en él antes de hablar— Chicas, quítenme la ropa —Ordenó y Hana se separó de su madre para quitarle el calzado a su maestro, mientras tanto la rubia removía la playera de su señor dejando a la vista el trabajado pecho del Uzumaki, cuando Hana removió los pantalones de Naruto este le hizo una seña para que se detuviera y se apartase.

Tsume abrió la boca sorprendida al ver como los bóxer negros apretaban una gran erección que luchaba furiosamente por destrozar la prenda para liberarse de su cautiverio intentando mostrarse en todo su esplendor, mientras la mujer castaña estaba distraída viendo la erección del chico pelirrojo la rubia sacó algo de la bolsa negra antes de ponérselo en la boca a Tsume que intentó reaccionar pero ya era demasiado tarde, una mordaza de anillo la obligaba a tener la boca abierta.

— Espero que con esto aprendas a ser… una buena perra —El chico se quitó la ropa interior, en ese momento la erección se vio liberada golpeando la mejilla de Tsume antes de acomodarse y apuntar al frente, justo frente a la nariz de la mujer.

Tsume veía el miembro con verdadero asombro, alcanzaba fácilmente los 24 centímetros y era notablemente gruesa además de desprender un suave aroma que aunque odiaba admitirlo le atraía, por otro lado Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando fue que su miembro creció así, desestimando sus dudas poco importantes sujetó la cabeza de la castaña para después enterrar su miembro hasta la garganta de la mujer, Tsume sentía arcadas por la profundidad a la que llegaba aquella verga, las embestidas comenzaron rápidamente, Naruto sacaba casi la totalidad de su polla antes de volver a adentrarla en la garganta de la castaña.

Naruto gemía gustoso viendo como el rostro de la mujer se convertía en una mueca de gusto y placer, con una sonrisa perversa aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas haciendo chocar sus bolas contra la barbilla de la castaña, cuando sintió que se acercaba, ni siquiera estaba intentando durar la gran cosa pues quería llegar al plato principal, su sonrisa se extendió antes de disparar su simiente contra la garganta de Tsume, dos grandes chorros de lefa inundaron la garganta de la mujer antes de que el pelirrojo sacará su verga de su boca, el siguiente disparó de semen dio de lleno en la cara de la castaña junto a los dos próximos, Naruto apretó la nariz de Tsume obligándola a tragar su semilla para conseguir aire, el simiente que había manchado la cara de la líder de clan caía perezosamente sobre las tetas de la hembra que jadeaba en un desesperado intento de recuperar aire.

— Madre —Llamó Hana caminando a gatas hasta su madre— ¿Cómo sabe la leche de nuestro dueño? ¿Es tan deliciosa como dijo Ino-chan? —Preguntó para después dirigir su mirada a su dueño que solo le hizo señas con su mano, la castaña más joven entendió el mensaje de su dueño y con gusto acataría sus deseos, acercó su boca a las tetas bañadas de semen de su madre para comenzar a lamerlas lentamente haciendo gemidos gustosos al probar la lefa de Naruto— ¡Es un elixir maravilloso! —Chilló antes de chupar los pezones de su amada madre que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido sorprendido.

— Hana-chan —Llamó Ino que se encontraba arrodillada ante Naruto lamiendo la extensión del miembro cubierto de semen con gula— No se te olvide que a nuestro señor no le gusta esperar —Le recordó antes de besar el rojizo glande del pene de su amo— Tu madre fue una chica mala pero nuestro señor está siendo indulgente con ella por ti, porque tú quieres que tu madre se redima acompañándote siendo la sierva de nuestro amo y señor —Añadió con firmeza mientras su tono tenía una nota que denotaba que culpaba a Hana de algo malo.

— Cierto, perdone mi desliz mi amado dueño —Se disculpó Hana antes de levantarse del suelo caminando a la pared detrás de su madre— Es cierto, nuestro dueño fue bondadoso y me permitió que mi madre nos acompañe en servirle para expiar sus crímenes contra nuestro señor —Musitó sonriente agarrando dos grilletes con cadenas conectados a la pared— Deberías estar feliz de esto, madre, podrás expiar tus crímenes y recibir el perdón de nuestro adorado dueño —Le aseguró a Tsume antes de asegurar uno de los grilletes al tobillo derecho de la mujer— Pagarás caro, eso es obvio, todos los que cometen crímenes contras nuestro dueño deben de pagar de manera cruel y absoluta, pero tu tendrás el privilegio de servirle y humillarte para él en lugar de ser condenada a muerte —Añadió con voz más seria y cruel antes de asegurar el tobillo izquierdo con uno de los grilletes.

— Así se habla Hana-chan —Felicitó Naruto mientras Ino se encontraba ocupada terminando de limpiar la verga de su maestro con su boca— ¿Sabes cuál es el primer paso a la reeducación de una buena sierva que quiere expiarse de sus crímenes contra mí? —Preguntó viendo a Ino que se había levantado no sin antes agarrar el pantalón de su maestro sacando de un pequeño bolsillo un pequeño control.

— El dolor que después se convertirá en placer al servirle a nuestro maestro —Respondió Ino en lugar de Hana apretando uno de los dos botones del pequeño control, en ese momento las cadenas se tensaron antes de comenzar a jalar, las piernas de Tsume se sujetaron con sus pies apuntando a la pared mientras sus pechos eran oprimidos por sus piernas dejando su culo al aire, la cadena en el cuello de la castaña se tensó suavemente dejándola recostada en el aire.

— Quién lo diría, incluso cuando ya rondas tus años cuarenta sigues teniendo un culo firme y grande —Felicitó antes de soltar una poderosa nalgada contra el culo de la mujer que soltó un jadeo— Solo buscó mujeres fértiles que puedan llevar a mis crías cuando llegue el momento en que el clan Uzumaki vuelva a alzarse ¿Sabes por qué, incluso con esas condiciones, me servirás? —Preguntó mientras veía complacido el pequeño orificio de la mujer.

— El compuesto químico con nombre clave REBORN, es uno de los compuestos más ilegales y con mayor pena judicial que puede encontrarse en el continente —Comentó Ino emocionada— Es utilizado por los tratantes de esclavos y aquellos ricos que compran esposas y, extraoficialmente, los daimyos lo usan para asegurar múltiples herederos sin arriesgarse a que su línea se acabe ante los intentos de asesinatos —Explicó sonriendo acercándose a la mujer para empezar a tocar con un digito el ano de Tsume— Lo que hace es "revertir" los efectos de la menopausia rehabilitándolas para tener hijos además de aumentar la fertilidad, aunque entre los efectos negativos es que aumenta el libido y desinhibe a la persona, el concejo de las grandes naciones elementales o CGNE la prohibieron después de considerarla amoral y que atentaba contra los derechos de la humanidad ¡Vaya gilipollez! —Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

— Exacto, en unos días cuando nuestro laboratorio esté terminado podremos empezar a preparar el suero y serás la primer en probarlo, pero bueno, dejemos de lado la cháchara para ir al plato principal —Sentenció antes de apuntar su polla, que en ningún momento dejó de exhibirse tan larga y dura como al principio, al pequeño agujero de la mujer que apenas se había dilatado por el dedo de Ino.

— Detente —Fue lo que intentó rugir Tsume pero sus palabras no pudieron escapar de su boca gracias a la mordaza que tampoco le permitía hablar, Naruto solo ensanchó su sonrisa ante el intento de su futura esclava por hablar.

El pelirrojo rozó el culo de la mujer con su glande sin poder deformar su sonrisa ante la emoción que sentía, sin poder contenerse más hizo presión hasta que su pene pudo adentrarse en el estrecho agujero, Tsume soltó un gritó ahogado al sentir como su culo era violado, Naruto soltó un gemido complacido al sentir como la cabeza de su polla había logrado atravesar las defensas de la mujer, agarró con ambas manos la cadera de la castaña antes de empalarla en un movimiento veloz y despiadado, la mujer lagrimeo un poco antes de ver al niño frente a ella con odio puro.

— Joder —Gruñó Naruto sin moverse por unos segundos disfrutando del calor y la fuerza que oprimían su verga— Esto es fabuloso, por como aprietas casi parece que nunca te dieron por culo —Añadió antes de comenzar con un rápido mete y saca sin importarle el dolor de Tsume.

La mujer castaña se balanceaba en el aire mientras lo único que se escuchaba era el golpeteo de las bolas del pelirrojo contra el trasero de la líder de la Inuzuka, los gritos que Tsume quería dar eran apagados ante la mezcla de dolor y placer que le daba el golpeteó que se daba en la profundidad de sus entrañas, la concha de la castaña estaba mojándose cada vez más.

— "Me está partiendo en dos" —Pensó al sentir como su interior se abría permanentemente ante esa gruesa y gran polla que relucía de pre-semen y saliva mientras salía por completo del culo de la mujer antes de volver a entrar a toda velocidad.

— Eres una sucia perra masoquista, te estás mojando por ser violada —Se burló viendo la concha de su nueva hembra que se ruborizo al ser descubierta— No te preocupes perra, cuando acabe contigo no tendrás que avergonzarte de la perra que eres —Aseguró antes de sacar su verga del culo de la mujer viendo como este seguía abierto sin importar que ya hubiera sacado su miembro— ¿Dime que quieres, perrita? —Le cuestionó quitándole la mordaza a la mujer.

— Ni creas que haré lo que tú quieres —Gruñó aunque su cuerpo pedía que esa polla volviera a empalarla sintiéndose más vacía cuanto más se tardaba en rogar por ella.

— ¿Segura? —Preguntó rozando su glande contra las nalgas de la mujer que titubeo ante el deseo— Bueno, realmente no me interesa lo que quieras —Y al siguiente momento volvió a empalar a la castaña con su inhiesto miembro aumentando la velocidad del rápido vaivén, un par de minutos después se quedó quieto mientras su simiente llenaba las entrañas de la mujer que cayó exhausta mientras un hilo de semen salía de su culo— Vamos Tsume-chan, aun no es hora de dormir —Llamó a la mujer que volteó a verlo a los ojos siendo demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

El entorno que veía Naruto se deformó hasta ver lo que en antaño había sido una casa hogareña que parecía abandonada, las plantas y el pasto anteriormente verdes ahora se veían grisáceas, lo que suponía había sido un cálido y soleado día paso a ser frio y gris, a su lado se encontraba el zorro pulgoso que tenía una sonrisa divertida en su hocico, ambos se adentraron en la propiedad abandonada, frente a ellos, en el recibidor les esperaba Tsume encadenada de sus miembros a las paredes y con semen saliendo de su culo, cubriendo su coño se encontraba un cuaderno.

— Es increíble lo que una violación le hace a la psique humana —Razonó Naruto acercándose a la mujer que temblaba ante él— Por cierto pulgoso ¿Sabes que le paso a mi pene? Juraría que hace un par de meses medía menos —Preguntó tomando el cuaderno entre sus manos y que este comenzara a brillar.

— Un poco yo un poco las células Senju —Declaró sin despegar la vista de la mujer— Tus vasos sanguíneos reciben más sangre y tu órgano ciertamente creció un poco, ahora dime ¿Qué le vas a hacer? Quiero ver lo que le harás —Cuestionó viendo a su compañero que había terminado su trabajo psicológico.

— Lo verás pronto —Aseguró tronando los dedos volviendo al mundo real— Ya puedes soltarla, vendrá a buscarnos cuando se recupere —Ordenó a Ino que apretó el otro botón del pequeño control en sus manos, en ese momento las cadenas se aflojaron y los grilletes se abrieron, dejó la bolsa en el suelo antes de abrazar a su maestro.

— Se veía tan fantástico mientras adoctrinaba a Tsume-chan, tan fuerte, tan varonil —Susurró al oído de su hombre mientras le acariciaba su pecho, Hana miraba un poco cohibida a su compañera que tocaba a su maestro sin pudor alguno.

— Vamos, Hana-chan, nosotros tres vamos a divertirnos arriba —Llamó mientras extendía su mano derecha a ella mientras con su otro brazo abrazaba por la cintura a Ino, Hana con un poco de pena se acercó antes de aceptar el abrazo sobre su cintura mientras acompañaba a su hermana en deber en acariciar el pecho de su maestro.

* * *

Veía el lugar con una mezcla de ira y odio, el prostíbulo Babilonia era dirigido por un hombre desconocido de alguna otra nación además de no apegarse a las leyes que seguían los que hacían negocios en los barrios bajos de la aldea de Konoha, lo que le había generado bastantes quejas de parte de las cabecillas de otros negocios ilegales, pero estos nunca hacían nada pues apenas mermaban sus ganancias, después de todo los visitantes terminaban yendo a los negocios dentro de la aldea, pero aparentemente una chica que trabajaba ahí, no sabía sí voluntariamente o no, había muerto y el padre culpaba al lugar y lo quería ver destruido.

Hinata se puso la máscara de cabra que la identificaba como Lust del grupo Homúnculo, activó su byakugan analizando el lugar, había 13 hombres y cinco chicas, además del que parecía ser el jefe que se escondía en una oficina al fondo, lo fácil que sería ir detrás de él desde el principio pero había aceptado esa misión para matar a unos idiotas y relajarse de hablar con su padre, había solo cuatro hombres de seguridad, saltó grácilmente desde el árbol en el que se encontraba hasta posarse en el tejado del lugar, agarró su látigo viéndolo con seriedad, desde hacía mucho había dejado de practicar el taijutsu de su clan, no, corrección, hacía mucho que le habían negado aprender ese estilo, por lo que había buscado otro modo de vencer, ese látigo le había acompañado desde que había comenzado a matar.

Con un shunshin apareció en el escenario ganándose miradas sorprendidas de todos los hombres del lugar y unas asustadas de las chicas que algunas parecían incluso menores que ella.

— Permítanme presentarme —Su voz resonó sonando madura y seductora, había cambiado el modulador de voz desde la reunión— Pueden llamarme Rose Lust y el día de hoy les daré un espectáculo que no olvidarán jamás —Golpeó su látigo contra el suelo resonando por toda la sala, lo hizo girar un poco antes de lanzarlo hacia delante donde uno de los guardias la miraban entre atontados y preocupados, el látigo no debió alcanzarlo pero lo hizo, el látigo se extendía atrapando el pecho del hombre antes de girar y enroscarse por todo el cuerpo del hombre— Lazo de espinas —El arma brillo en un rosa neón antes de jalarlo, el hombre de seguridad profirió un grito de dolor mientras el látigo se desenroscaba hasta volver a la mano de Hinata dejando líneas rosas tirando a rojo marcadas por donde había tocado al hombre por su piel o sobre su ropa— Ejecución.

Con esas palabras las marcas brillaron antes de que el hombre fuera cortado en pedazos siguiendo las marcas brillantes, en ese instante todos entraron en pánico, los hombres de seguridad restantes corrieron contra ella, los clientes intentaban correr a la salida mientras las chicas se escondían bajo las mesas, en un rápido movimiento cerró las puertas del lugar antes de agacharse cuando uno de esos hombres intento golpearla, Hinata aprovechó mientras el hombre estaba sobre ella para patearle en el estómago usando su chakra para estrellarlo contra el techo, aprovechando el impulso giró para volver a ponerse de pie a tiempo para esquivar una botella que le había lanzado uno de los hombres que habían intentado escapar.

— Acoso danzante —Rugió atacando con su látigo al frente, el arma brillo en aquel color rosa neón antes de atravesar el pecho de uno de los clientes del lugar antes de virar en un ángulo de noventa grados persiguiendo a otro cliente que intentó cubrirse con una silla solo para que su pecho también fuera atravesado por el corazón, en un movimiento jaló el látigo hacía ella para volver a ponerlo en su estado original.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó uno de los hombres de seguridad viendo a los que fueron sus compañeros de trabajo, uno cortado en partes de un modo que no sabía explicar y otro estrellado en el techo seguramente muerto.

— Ya te lo dije, puedes llamarme Rose Lust y vine a vengar a una pobre chica asesinada —Sentenció antes de que lanzara varios azotes a su alrededor— Orgía sodomita —Los azotes brillaban en el aire dejando estelas de luces brillantes, antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar los cuatro hombres que la rodeaban comenzaron a ser cortados por el aire dejando marcas rojas brillantes alrededor del fino corte, mientras las ropas se veían desgarradas y la piel cortada Hinata parecía danzar en el escenario antes de dar un último fuerte azote al suelo, en ese instante los cuerpos de los cuatro hombres cayeron al suelo muertos mientras las marcas rojas se volvían salvajes cortes.

Cuatro clientes comenzaron a lanzarle botellas, platos, copas, cualquier cosa intentando detenerla pero los objetos eran cortados en pedazos o apartados por el brillante látigo, mientras más se acercaba a sus víctimas usaba su byakugan para espiar al dueño del lugar que parecía no enterarse de nada, se movió rápidamente a la derecha evitando el golpe del guardia que había intentado atacarla por la espalda.

— Buen intento —Susurró antes de golpear el pecho del hombre, justo sobre el corazón, siguió caminando mientras el lugar golpeado brillaba en rosa neón antes de pasar a rojo brillante, segundos más tarde había un agujero del tamaño del golpe en el pecho del guarda se asomó permitiéndole a todos ver a través del hombre que cayó muerto al suelo— Vamos a acabar esto de una vez, Ejecución de Andrómeda —Con esas palabras giró su látigo sobre ella creando una pequeña cúpula a su alrededor, el arma que se extendía en forma de cúpula brilló en color rosa neón antes de que varios látigos de luz salieran al exterior de la cúpula persiguiendo a los hombres que poco pudieron hacer antes de que sus cuerpos terminaran con varias perforaciones.

Cuando detuvo el giro del arma los nuevos látigos de luz se extinguieron como neblina mientras el arma original recuperaba su color negro normal, caminaba lentamente contoneando sus caderas hacia la habitación donde estaba el jefe, arrancó la puerta de una patada, cuando el hombre se levantaba para gritarle a quien se hubiese atrevido a destruir su puerta una luz brillante le atará las muñecas con los tobillos tumbándolo al suelo.

— Normalmente me divertiría con mis víctimas, pero el día de hoy tengo frustración de otro tipo y solo te mataré —Gruñó Hinata mientras su látigo se enroscaba como serpiente por el cuerpo del hombre.

— E-espera —Rogó viendo los ojos de la máscara de cabra con miedo— Y-yo no soy el jefe, solo dirijo este establecimiento en lo que mi jefe intenta infiltrarse en la aldea, por favor no me hagas nada —Pidió con ojos llorosos ganando la atención de Hinata.

— ¿Quién es tu verdadero jefe? —Preguntó a lo que el hombre hizo señas de que viera sobre su escritorio donde había una carpeta— ¿Gato? ¿De Transportes Gato? —Preguntó ganando un asentimiento del hombre atado a sus pies— Gracias por la información, La Organización agradece sus servicios —Puso su dedo en la frente del hombre justo entre los ojos, el punto tocado comenzó a brillar primero rosa neón y luego un rojo brillante, un segundo más tarde un agujero perfectamente circular ocupaba el lugar el punto brillante.

Afuera de la habitación las chicas le miraban aterradas, ella solo rompió la puerta de la entrada para que ellas pudieran salir, cuando estaba fuera del establecimiento activó el dispositivo de su anillo y segundos más tarde la masa de sombras que era Pride le miraba.

— El que dirige todo esto es Gato de la corporación Gato, aparentemente no solo se dedica al transporte marítimo de mercancía, también a la venta de droga y trata de blancas, este lugar era provisional hasta que Gato se infiltrara en la aldea —Le informó antes de hacer un jutsu de fuego para quemar el lugar.

— Muy bien, mañana Gluttony se asegurara de que a ti y a tu equipo les asignen una misión en el país de las olas, sí la misión se torna en algo más complicado al rango C avísame inmediatamente y me asegurare que un equipo con otro miembro de Homúnculo vaya contigo, no debemos arriesgarnos a ver los límites que tendrá Gato para eliminar a quien se le oponga —Avisó antes de desaparecer, Hinata se seguía preguntando qué clase de jutsu usaba.

* * *

Naruto miraba complacido a las dos chicas frente a él, ambas repartían besos por toda la extensión de su miembro mirándose combativas con la otra intentando ganar la atención de su señor, el pelirrojo comparaba los preciosos culos de ambas, el de Hana era grande, firme y redondo al igual que su madre, Ino por otro lado no tenía un trasero tan bien desarrollado pero era suave y tierno, ambos culos mostraban consoladores para mantenerlos abiertos y preparados para ser usados.

— Yo me merezco más la polla de Naruto-sama, llevó más tiempo sirviéndole —Objetó la rubia chupando el glande del pene, Hana le gruñó antes de responder.

— Pero yo le traje a mi madre para que aprendiera a adorar a nuestro dueño —Le respondió lamiendo las bolas de Naruto que las miraba intentando decidir cuál de las dos merecía ser follada primero.

— Vamos chicas cálmense —Pidió sonriendo, ¿Podían culparlo? Había logrado su pequeña venganza contra Tsume Inuzuka además de adueñarse de ella, había conseguido una entrada al concejo de la aldea y a información shinobi privilegiada, sus dos sirvientas estaban asumiendo debidamente sus roles, Ino una científica y psicóloga sexy, mientras que Hana aún estaba por asignar, con esa línea de pensamientos llegó a una conclusión— Ino-chan, ya que te has esforzado tanto en asumir tu rol me parece que mereces que te folle primero, Hana-chan, tú tienes permiso para complacer a tu dueño como te apetezca —Sentenció viendo como la Yamanaka le sacaba la lengua infantilmente a la Inuzuka que hizo un puchero más no se quejó.

— Muchas gracias maestro, le prometo que le serviré con devoción —Aceptó acercándose a su hombre que se levantó de la cama, Ino se puso a cuatro frente a la erecta verga de su señor que comenzó a sacar el consolador de golpe sacándole un jadeo a la rubia.

— ¿Lubricante de fresa? —Preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica— Buena chica —Felicitó metiendo un par de dígitos en el culito de Ino moviéndolos juguetonamente, Hana se había bajado de la cama para posarse detrás del pelirrojo oprimiendo sus pechos contra su espalda mientras besaba y lamía lujuriosamente el cuello del joven, mientras el jugueteo seguía Naruto observaba como la conchita de su rubia se humedecía deseosa de ser tomada.

— Por-por favor Naruto-sama, tómeme, deseo su gran polla en mi culo llenándome de leche —Rogó la chica abriendo sus nalgas con sus manos abriendo lo más que podía su culo para que su maestro la poseyera con la preciosa verga que adoraba.

— Sí que eres una pequeña zorrita desesperada de polla ¿Verdad? —Susurró sacando los dedos del interior de la chica para apuntar su miembro contra el rosado agujerito que la Yamanaka le ofrecía comenzando a rozarlo lascivamente sacándole suaves gemidos y suspiros a la chica.

— Si Naruto-sama, soy su fiel sierva desesperada de ser llenada por su perfecto pene, se lo ruego tómeme —Aceptó la chica acercando su trasero lo más que podía al venoso miembro de su señor pero Naruto solo le estaba rozando aumentando su desesperación de ser tomada, Hana abrazaba a su señor sin dejar de repartir besos por su cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba la polla del pelirrojo con suavidad manteniéndola dura y perfecta.

— Supongo que como su señor es mi deber follarlas hasta que pierdan el sentido —Susurró al oído de su amante antes de meter su dura verga en el rosadito agujero de Ino, se adentraba lentamente disfrutando de los jadeos pervertidos que escapaban de la boca de la rubia mientras sus paredes internas se abrían permanentemente para el miembro del chico, la joven de ojos cerúleos se sentía en éxtasis mientras la polla de su dueño se abría paso por sus entrañas, su húmedo coño dejaba caer sus jugos sobre la cama.

Naruto dejó que Ino se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro disfrutando de la sensación tan parecida y tan diferente a cuando había ocupado a Tsume, se inclinó para agarrar las tetas de la rubia comenzando a amasarlas descubriendo, y disfrutando, la suavidad y firmeza de los pechos, pellizco los pezones rosaditos de la chica con ojos azules sacándole un suave chillido sorprendido.

— ¿Te gusta esto rubiecita? —Preguntó apretando deseoso los pezones de Ino comenzando con un suave vaivén para disfrutarlo como se debía, sacaba su miembro hasta que su glande era lo único que seguía en el interior de la joven antes de volver a adentrarse lentamente sacándole gemidos y jadeos de placer a la rubia.

Las embestidas se volvían más y más fuertes, el pelirrojo enterró su nariz en la nuca de su amante disfrutando del suave olor a vainilla que podía percibir, sacaba su miembro casi en su totalidad solo para después volver a enterrarla en las profundidades de las entrañas de la Yamanaka, el pelirrojo gruñía al oído de su amante demostrándole cuanto le gustaba el interior de la chica, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación eran los gruñidos y jadeos de Naruto que follaba a Ino mientras Hana mordía suavemente su cuello, los gemidos y fuertes jadeos de la rubia que sacaba la lengua en un desesperado intento de meter más aire en sus pulmones mientras sus entrañas eran llenadas de polla, Hana miraba con envidia a su hermana en servidumbre por poder disfrutar antes que ella el gran miembro viril de Naruto pero aun así frotaba sus pechos con la espalda del pelirrojo mientras acariciaba el marcado vientre y pecho de su dueño.

— S-sí, N-Naruto-sama —Aceptó sintiendo el orgasmo increíblemente cerca, Naruto dejó las tetas de la rubia antes de posar sus manos en las caderas de la joven para profundizar sus embestidas que habían abandonado la suavidad dando paso a unas salvajes y desenfrenadas que hacían rechinar la cama, los gemidos de Ino comenzaban a ser sustituidos por alaridos pidiendo más polla, el pelirrojo coló un par de dígitos en la dulce concha de su amante asegurándose de bañarlos con sus jugos antes de llevárselos a la boca saboreándolos.

— Así que así sabe el jugo de esclava, me está gustando —Afirmó relamiéndose los dedos antes de sacar su miembro casi por completo del apretado culito que se abría expectante a volver a ser llenado, Hana miraba con devoción la polla de Naruto que se encontraba hinchada y bañada de pre-semen lista para llenar las entrañas de la Yamanaka con su espeso simiente, en un rápido movimiento volvió a empalar a la joven, el Uzumaki apretó los dientes quedándose quieto al mismo tiempo que Ino emitía un alarido más fuerte que los anteriores llegando al deseado orgasmo mojando la cama de los dulces jugos de su coñito, cuando la rubia llego al final apretó su interior exprimiéndole la verga a Naruto que comenzó a llenarle las entrañas de su lefa.

— Gracias Naruto-sama —Agradeció jadeante la chica que intentaba costosamente regular su respiración aunque el simiente caliente que le llenaba las entrañas no le facilitaban su tarea, la fuerza de sus brazos se acabó haciéndola caer en el lecho, cuando sintió como su dueño sacaba su fantástico falo de su interior cayó dormida sin importarle que Hana sería la única con el honor de limpiar con su lengua a su señor.

Naruto tenía una sonrisa triunfante mientras la euforia recorría todo su ser viendo no solo como la heredera Yamanaka estaba tumbada en su cama con el culo lleno de su semilla sino porque Hana Inuzuka le comía golosa la polla tratando de limpiarla del semen que pudiera haber quedado, su placer era tan extremo que apenas le prestó atención a la incómoda punzada en su hombro, probablemente nada habría podido sacarlo de su disfrute si no hubieran dejado de mamarle la verga, volteó curioso a la castaña intentando ver que es lo que la había detenido de su labor encontrando que ella miraba su hombro con sorpresa y una pizca de espanto, con confusión el pelirrojo volteó a ver su hombro derecho encontrándose algo cuanto menos peculiar.

Una peculiar cuchilla salía de su hombro, su piel y músculo parecía apartarse del arma más no sentía verdadero dolor, el arma era de un peculiar tono blancuzco y no habrá tenido más de cinco centímetros de largo, verdaderamente confuso tocó con su mano izquierda aquella cosa, y en el momento en que la toco supo qué era, hueso, su hueso, con rapidez, y algo de frustración sea dicho de paso, comenzó a vestirse para salir corriendo hacía la única persona que podía darle respuestas, Orochimaru, nadie se percataba de la extraña deformación en su hombro derecho y bajo la playera no parecía ser notoria.

Cuando llego a la farmacéutica volvió a encontrársela vacía, ya comenzaba a creer que era el único al que dejaban entrar, un joven de cabello grisáceo azulado lo vio y parecía que estaba por decirle algo cuando le vio la cara, cualquier signo de que parecía querer gritarle se esfumó y solo le apuntó la ya conocida puerta que daba a la ya conocida habitación, entró de golpe, con cada segundo que pasaba más estresado se encontraba, ignoraba olímpicamente las advertencias del pulgoso sobre calmarse, cuando ya estaba por romper algo Orochimaru entró por la puerta que daba a la farmacéutica.

— Es muy extraño que vengas antes de que te llamé, ¿Ocurrió algo importante? —Preguntó secamente, Naruto en ese instante se quitó la playera señalando su hombro donde la cuchilla sobresalía, y Naruto podía apostar que se veía más afilada y larga.

— Interesante —Musitó el sannin levantándose para poner sus manos sobre el hombro del joven, rodeó con sus manos la cuchilla tocándola y apretándola, después de unos segundos se alejó para anotar unas pocas cosas en una carpeta que Naruto suponía tenía la información de su experimento— No debes de preocuparte Naruto-kun —Declaró después de unos minutos— Esto era, parcialmente, lo que estábamos buscando con esta experimentación, despertaste el kekei genkai del clan Kaguya, el shikotsumyaku —Reconoció mientras volvía a dirigir sus ojos a la carpeta.

— ¿Y para que mierdas sirve el shikotsumyaku? Además de que se me salgan los malditos huesos —Bufó en un tono más agresivo del que debería sí consideraba lo peligroso que era el hombre frente a él, pero al diablo.

— Supongo que no debe sorprenderme tú ignorancia ante esta maravillosa habilidad, el shikotsumyaku es un kekei genkai extremadamente raro incluso entre los suyos, permite al usuario controlar su sistema óseo —Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al comprender las posibilidades— Infundiendo chakra en tus huesos puedes manipular su crecimiento y sus características para usarlos para tallar, cortar, apuñalar, entre otro sinfín de cosas, el único límite es la imaginación en ese sentido, además los huesos extraídos se regeneran increíblemente rápido, por ejemplo visualiza que ese hueso es una espada e intenta sacarlo —Pidió.

Naruto podía imaginar perfectamente una cuchilla hecha de su hueso, dubitativo y sin creer demasiado las palabras del sabio serpiente acercó su mano a la empuñadura mientras el hueso no paraba de salir de su cuerpo, agarró el mango para después sacar el arma rápidamente sin querer pensar demasiado lo que podría ocurrir, cuando esperaba sentir su brazo caído ante la falta del hueso se sorprendió gratamente cuando sintió que su hueso seguía ahí, en sus manos una pequeña espada que no medía más de 30 centímetros, la empuñadura parecía un hueso cualquiera pero mientras más crecía podía notar que se convertía en una espada con la cuchilla tal cual la había imaginado.

— ¿Ves? Aunque no necesariamente tienes que sacar armas de tu cuerpo, puedes volver tus huesos en armas desde dentro, sacar espinas desde tu vertebra, cuchillas desde tus manos, reitero que el límite es la imaginación, también puedes modificar su dureza, tan suave como un hueso de pollo o tan duro como el diamante, aunque te recomiendo que lo intentes controlar un poco más, tardaré unos días en cambiar tus expedientes médicos para que cuadren con el kekei genkai, después de todo; La genética es la más grande fuerza —Musitó anotando otras cosas en las hojas.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —Preguntó cauteloso el chico empuñando el arma con firmeza.

— Es imposible que nunca lo saques, llegará el momento en que lo harás, si quiero evitar que nuestros experimentos sean descubiertos por oídos indiscretos necesito que no hagan preguntas —Sentenció antes de apretar el mismo maldito botón que todas las veces anteriores, minutos más tarde el recepcionista, suponiendo que era eso, trajo una jeringa— No tenemos muestras celulares Hyuga así que podrás descansar de los experimentos hasta nuevo aviso, pero no podemos postergar demasiado la posible cura de Kimimaro —Puntualizo entregándole la jeringa, Naruto respiró hondo antes de inyectarse el aparato médico para extraerse sangre, volvió a ponerse la playera antes de salir de ahí.

— "Tuviste una suerte del infierno" —Le gruñó el zorro logrando que Naruto a medio camino de su hogar, para cogerse también a Hana, se detuviera en un callejón.

— "¿A qué te refieres?" —Preguntó viendo a todos lados con un poco de nervios, se suponía que no debería ir a la farmacéutica tan a la ligera o podía llamar la atención de los altos mandos.

— "Vuelve a revisar tu brazo" —Ordenó a lo que Naruto comenzó a ver su brazo derecho intentando descubrir a que se refería el zorro, estaba por mandarlo al diablo al no ver nada cuando algo lo confundió— "Sí, es lo que crees que es" —Le respondió antes de que formulara la pregunta pero Naruto no terminaba de creérselo, ahí bajo su piel, o entre su piel no estaba muy seguro, había raíces— "Felicidades, despertaste el elemento madera gracias a tus nervios, será un milagro sí ese científico loco no lo sabe ya" —Le felicitó pero el pelirrojo estaba más ocupado viendo lo que ocurría, envió más chakra a donde parecía sentir la raíz y de su piel comenzó a brotar un, valga la redundancia, un brote de árbol, lo arrancó de golpe esperando sentir dolor pero las raíces ya no estaban— "Tu cuerpo no generara raíces internas, fue que estabas tan concentrado en lo que ocurría en tu brazo que simplemente enviaste chakra entre las capas de piel" —Explicó.

Naruto respiraba lentamente antes de emprender carrera a su hogar, ya quería divertirse con la castaña y sí sus otras chicas ya habían despertado podría divertirse con ellas también, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una curiosa pero placentera escena, a recibirlo había llegado Tsume Inuzuka totalmente desnuda con excepción del consolador con cola de perro y el collar, también de perro, que traía atado al cuello, con la lengua de fuera y a cuatro patas, cerró la puerta tras él antes de ir a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala siendo seguido por Tsume.

— ¿Me extrañaste perrita? —Preguntó divertido a lo que la castaña solo ladró moviendo las caderas alegre de ver a su amo, Naruto esperó a que la mujer empezara con su labor, ella se acercó a gatas a los pies del Uzumaki comenzando a quitarle las sandalias para dejarlas a un lado antes de comenzar a besarle los pies al pelirrojo.

— "¿La convertiste literalmente en una perra? ¿Solo para que te lama los pies?" —Preguntó el zorro un poco confundido, después de unos instantes de besar los pies de Naruto se encamino al cierre del pantalón para desabrocharlo y comenzar a quitarlo.

— "Algo así, será una perra mascota, sí, caminara a cuatro patas, ladrara, jugará con la pelota, pero también será mi sierva y tendrá sus deberes también, me recibirá como buena sierva, me desnudara, me adorara pues se reconoce como inferior" —Respondió mientras la mujer terminaba de quitarle los pantalones comenzando a quitarle los bóxer.

— "Está haciendo las dos cosas al mismo tiempo" —Señaló el zorro, no es que no le gustará la idea de que la esclava, porque aunque a Naruto le gustará el termino sierva la verdad eran sus esclavas, siguiera el juego de rol de ser una mascota, pero preferiría que el chico fuera honesto.

— "Sí, en general sus deberes como sierva se acoplan con ser mi mascota, siempre y cuando otras ordenes no lo eviten, por ejemplo, ella preparara las comidas, limpiara la casa y si se me encuentro perezoso me bañara, durante meses seguirá siendo la Tsume Inuzuka que la aldea conoce pero tiene como misión primigenia entregarme información privilegiada, cada tanto vendrá a servirme aquí como la mascota que es, sí quieres ver los límites de mi dominio sobre ella deja te doy un ejemplo" —Ofreció regresando su atención a Tsume que le besaba las bolas con adoración antes de levantarse para quitarle la playera— Tsume-chan —Llamó a lo que la mujer agachó la cabeza con la playera en sus manos esperando una reprimenda— ¿Hay alguna orden mía, que no involucre una molestia hacia mi persona, que no estés dispuesta a hacer? —Preguntó.

— No Naruto-sama, Tsume-chan es su perra, una buena perra es una perra obediente —Respondió emocionada la mujer volviendo a ponerse a gatas— Mi gran amo Naruto-sama me permitió expiar mis crímenes en su contra con obediencia absoluta, pertenencia y humillación, por eso Tsume-chan está dispuesta a ser una buena perra —Añadió viendo con devoción a su amo.

— ¿Matarías a tu hijo sí así te lo ordenara? ¿Te prostituirías si esos son mis deseos? ¿Acataras todos mis deseos por más depravados que sean? ¿Te humillarías públicamente dejando que todo el mundo vea la perra que eres? ¿Me seguirás aunque te golpee hasta desfallecer? —Preguntó exigente sabiendo que tenía la total atención no solo del zorro pulgoso que había puesto en duda su poder, sino también la de la mujer que lo veía como una especie de deidad o santo.

— Mataría a mi cachorro frente a usted de la manera que me lo ordenase sí eso le complace, mi cuerpo le pertenece a usted y por eso no tendré problema en ser usada por machos inferiores a usted sí así lo quiere, le obedeceré sin importar lo que me ordene sin importar cuan perversas o depravadas sean sus órdenes pues su placer es mi prioridad, sí mi amo desea que todos vean como un verdadero semental se folla a una perra me exhibiré como la perra que soy, mi fe y lealtad a usted no flaqueara sin importar si me rompe todos los huesos pues sí sufro por usted significa que estoy expiando mis crímenes en su contra —Respondió con devoción y lealtad absoluta.

— "¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Podría pedirle que fuera mi baño personal y me obedecería gustosa, aunque por favor no me hagas probarlo ya sabes cuánto detesto ese género de pornografía" —Se mofó antes de creer que el zorro podría querer esa prueba.

— "Solo estoy sorprendido de lo que eres capaz, creo que no pude pedir mejor jinchuriki" —Sentenció dispuesto a ver los perversos juegos de su compañero.

— A-amo —Llamó un poco temerosa Tsume, pues Naruto la había programado para que mientras estuviera en su rol de mascota, el cual sentía como su verdadera forma pero mientras tuviera que tomar otro rol para servirle a su amo lo haría, no podía hablar a menos de que Naruto le hablara.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó dispuesto a dejar pasar la afrenta de Tsume, la había programado para saber que podía recibir un castigo si no acataba sus normas pero también la había programado para forzar un poco el error para tener un motivo para castigar a la mujer un poco más.

— Ya es media noche, según sus órdenes debemos volver a nuestros puestos después de la media noche hasta que usted nos llame de nuevo —Mencionó masajeando los pies de su señor.

— Mierda, sí es cierto —Gruñó fastidiado, ve y dile a Ino y Hana que pueden irse, tu vendrás mañana temprano antes de que yo me despierte, sí llegas más tarde serás castigada, prepararas el desayuno, no debes olvidar traer puesta tu indumentaria de sierva —Ordenó poniendo los pies en el suelo a lo que Tsume entendió que debía partir a seguir sus órdenes— Antes de que vayas, quiero que entrenes a tu perro y los de Hana para que mi voluntad sea absoluta, por cierto, tienes permiso de poner cachondo a tu hijo pero no quiero que tengas sexo con él, listo, puedes irte —Ordenó.

— "¿Por qué mencionas al chico perro? No creí que fueras de los que comparte" —Cuestionó el zorro.

— "No estoy compartiendo, Kiba podrá ponerse cachondo viendo a la perra de su madre, pero solo yo puedo cogérmela, es una burla personal" —Explicó antes de caminar a su cuarto donde se encontró a Hana abrazando a su madre con cariño mientras Ino se vestía, pero su atención se concentraba en un pergamino sobre su escritorio, el pergamino que tenía la pregunta "¿A qué podemos llamar fuerza?" pues creía que por fin tenía una respuesta.

* * *

Era jueves por la mañana y Kiba se despertaba preparado para empezar otro divertido día, ayer había encontrado su ropa interior llena de los jugos de la concha de una mujer, su sensei, Kurenai, se había masturbado con su ropa interior, salió desnudo a la sala de su hogar encontrándose algo sorprendente, su madre, a quien le había dedicado un gran puñado de pajas, se encontraba desnuda a cuatro patas en plena sala donde cualquiera podía verla masturbando su culo hasta llegar al orgasmo antes de vestirse y salir a quien sabe dónde, Kiba miró su entrepierna que se encontraba adolorida por la erección que se cargaba por ver así a su madre, corrió a su cuarto para intentar hacerse una paja antes de la reunión con su equipo.

Tsume sonreía mientras llegaba a la casa de su amo, había comenzado con lo ordenado permitiendo que su pervertido hijo la viera recordando cuando su grandioso amo la había tomado en el calabozo, no sabía que esperaba lograr su amo pero ella no era quien para dudar de él, abrió la puerta con la llave de repuesto que le había entregado su señor, una vez dentro de la casa se desvistió para después ponerse su collar y el consolador con cola de perro, fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de su amo esperando no haber llegado tarde, cuando puso un pie en la cocina, pues tenía permitido caminar para cumplir la voluntad de Naruto, agachó la cabeza apenada al ver como su amo estaba ahí sentado.

Kiba había llegado al campo de entrenamiento ocho con mal humor, no había alcanzado a masturbarse pues se le hacía tarde, y no había podido desayunar como era debido, ahí estaba su maestra, que olía a frustración sexual y deseos sexuales, era lo único que le alegraba el día, Shino estaba sentado tranquilamente bajo un árbol y Hinata estaba aburrida.

— Muy bien chicos, nos asignaron una buena misión rango C que será un buen comienzo antes de entrar en las misiones seriamente peligrosas, vamos a escoltar a un constructor de puentes hasta su tierra natal, el país de las olas, y protegerlo de mercenarios de poca monta hasta que el puente esté preparado, nuestro cliente nos esperará en la puerta sur en 20 minutos, asegúrense de estar listos —Informó sonriéndoles.

La misión parecía sencilla, escoltar a un constructor borracho hasta su país y estar ahí cuidándolo hasta que se completara en aproximadamente un mes sí no ocurrían inconvenientes, pero el problema vino en el segundo día de viaje, a un día de tener que montarse en barca para ir al país de las olas, dos ninjas, los apodados hermanos demonio, los habían atacado con intención de matar a Tazuna, Hinata había detenido a uno, cuál no lo sabía, con un látigo, por otro lado Kiba logró noquear al otro.

— Señor Tazuna ¿Puede decirme exactamente cuál es el verdadero peligro de la misión? —El hombre pareció encontrarse temeroso— Su misión rango C no cubría defensa contra algún shinobi ¿Puede decirme quien desea verlo muerto con tanta urgencia? —Preguntó con absoluta seriedad y una clara advertencia de que no se atreviera a mentirle.

— Gato de transportaciones Gato, él se hizo con el poder de las rutas de comercio marinas del país de las olas, las únicas que tiene, ha consumido la vitalidad del país hasta llenarlo de miseria y pobreza, pero este puente, este puente podría traer vida a mi país de nuevo, tuve la ayuda de los otros constructores, agricultores y otros trabajadores honrados pero ni así alcanzamos para pagar por el verdadero precio de la misión, se lo pido, mi país no podrá aguantar a Gato por mucho tiempo más —Contó mientras su semblante se volvía entristecido y aunque a Kiba le era indiferente lo que le ocurriera a ese país era la oportunidad de llegar más lejos con su maestra.

— Enviaremos un mensaje a la aldea para ver cómo debemos proseguir —Señaló sacando un pequeño pergamino azul, el Hokage se los había entregado a todos los sensei de la nueva generación, pues había muchos herederos a los que tenían que mantener vigilados, el pergamino enviaba cualquier mensaje escrito a otro que tenía el Hokage, contó rápidamente la situación y se preparó para esperar por una respuesta, diez minutos después por fin le respondieron.

"Enviaremos otro equipo que les servirá de refuerzo, infórmale a nuestro cliente que podemos hacer un plan de pago adecuado que le permita pagar el verdadero valor de la misión, sí se encuentra la posibilidad de eliminar a Gato háganlo" Fueron las palabras escritas por el líder militar de su aldea, eso tomó un poco por sorpresa a Kurenai pero no era quien para desobedecer las órdenes de su superior, sin que nadie la viera Hinata sonreía, no podía creer que Pride pudiera llegar tan lejos.

Siguieron viajando por dos días, montándose en una pequeña barca que los llevó a todos hasta una orilla de la isla, lo más lejos que les llevarían, cuando empezaron a caminar por el bosque del país de las olas tuvieron que agacharse para evitar una espada gigante que destrozó un árbol, ahora frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre con vendas cubriendo su rostro sosteniendo la gran espada como si fuera increíblemente ligera.

— Soy Zabuza Momochi y seré quien los asesine —Se presentó el hombre frente a ellos.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de hoy, como prometí en el capítulo anterior este sería un capítulo más violento y sexual, sí se preguntan sobre el contenido del pergamino lo podrán ver en capítulos próximos, tal vez incluya el "Castigo" que recibió Tsume por llegar tarde con Naruto, comenten su opinión sobre el capítulo de hoy pero por favor háganlo de manera clara y respetuosa, honestamente me encantaría escuchar sus teorías sobre lo que ocurrirá en Nami y como pienso usarlo en la historia, pero bueno, nos leemos después._


	6. Neblina

_Hola gente que sigue leyendo está cosa que llamó historia incluso con las rarezas y tonterías que me invento aquí con el siguiente capítulo, como ya he dicho infinidad de veces antes, mentira solo han sido cinco, pero por favor cuando comenten o critiquen háganlo de manera clara y respetuosa (Probablemente voy a repetirlo hasta el fin de la historia así que ya saben que este mensaje seguirá) Haku seguirá siendo hombre, sin motivos en particular más que las ganas de que siga así, por el momento no hay nada más que decir así que simplemente queda ponernos a leer._

* * *

La joven Hyuga sabía que estaban jodidos, Zabuza Momochi, el demonio de la neblina sangrienta, era uno de los asesinos más reconocidos en el continente, ella podría acabar con él pero no como Hinata Hyuga, sino como Lust, Hinata empujó al cliente para atrás poniéndose frente a él sacando un kunai, había reducido su habilidad al uso de venenos y agujas para mantener un perfil bajo, incluso su combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo había mantenido al mínimo, no sabía que tanto podría enfrentar Kurenai al hombre, Shino había advertido que la humedad le provocaría problemas a sus bichos, y Kiba, bueno, no confiaba en Kiba.

Kurenai se puso frente a sus alumnos reconociendo al hombre frente a ella del libro bingo, no quería admitirlo pero sus posibilidades no eran buenas, por su lado Zabuza miraba a sus "oponentes" con un poco de pereza, una chica Hyuga por los ojos perlados, un chico freak totalmente cubierto con unos pequeños lentes negros, un Inuzuka sí se basaba en el perro junto a él, una jonin que no parecía ser demasiado peligrosa, una mala postura para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y su presa detrás de todos ellos.

— Esto no es nada personal —Murmuró sacando su espada del tronco del árbol— La mayoría de ustedes son ninjas como yo, así que los dejaré ir si dejan al vejete detrás —Ofreció tranquilo, caminaba lentamente hacía su presa apoyando su espada en su hombro.

— Jamás —Rugió la jonin haciendo unas señas de mano ¿Una experta en ninjutsu quizá? Con sus manos adoptando la posición de la cabra, Hitsuji, varias estacas de tierra lo empalaron, el dolor fue inmediato, su espada cayó al suelo, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se movió a la izquierda sorprendiendo a Kurenai, que había corrido con kunai en mano intentando apuñalarle, con un golpe a la muñeca de la mano donde sostenía el arma la desarmo antes de levantar su brazo para sujetar el cuello de la mujer.

— Genjutsu —Señaló el hombre mientras Kurenai perdía el aire en sus pulmones— Supongo que solo queda mataros a todos —Señaló levantando las alarmas de todos, con un sello de mano del lago que se encontraba a un lado surgió otra figura igual a Zabuza, un clon de agua— Estilo de agua; jutsu prisión de agua —Con otra posición de mano encerró en una esfera de agua a la sensei, Hinata estaba a nada de tomar su látigo pero aun no debía dar todo por perdido, Shino aún podía ser de utilidad.

— No nos subestimes —Rugió Kiba antes de que Akamaru tomará la forma de su dueño— Colmillo sobre colmillo —Con esas palabras el par Inuzuka atacó girando a una increíble velocidad en un ataque a dos flancos, buena idea pero dudaba que funcionara contra ese hombre, volteó a ver a Shino intentando darle el mensaje de que usara sus insectos, él solo asintió dándole a entender que tal vez ya los había enviado.

Los torbellinos, sí se podía llamar así a los ataques de Kiba, atacaban por la derecha y por la izquierda, Zabuza pisó su espada haciendo palanca para agarrarla con su mano izquierda, usó la prisión de agua para sostenerse parándose sobre su mano derecha, que estaba manteniendo la prisión de agua evitando el ataque que venía por la derecha, cuando el ataque que venía por la izquierda, donde estaba el Kiba original, lo golpeó con el mango, Hinata desconocía el resultado hasta que lo vio, pues sabía de la fuerza de esa técnica, Kiba se detuvo ante el impacto siendo golpeado en el estómago, el golpe lo lanzó un par de metros para atrás, Akamaru corrió des-transformándose hacía su dueño.

Kiba no se movía pero su corazón seguía latiendo lo que solo podía significar que ese golpe lo había noqueado, el clon se acercaba y Shino se estaba tardando demasiado en drenarlo, volteó a verlo con un poco de desespero dándose cuenta de algo, su ceño fruncido, Shino no tendía a fruncir el ceño pero lo hacía cuando sus insectos no funcionaban en una misión, volteó al suelo dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, agua, los insectos se habían ahogado, y mandarlos por la neblina tampoco sería funcional, serían obvios y en el peor de los casos la humedad les evitaría volar, el clon de agua se acercaba con espada en mano dispuesto a matarles y justo antes de que tomara su látigo que estaba escondido en su chamarra ocurrió algo, el clon de agua fue atravesado por una espada.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó realmente confundido el hombre vendado.

— Llegaron los refuerzos —Comentó Kagami Uchiha, Sakura y Kinana se posicionaron al lado de Hinata dándole una mirada de que podía pasar al ataque, aparentemente no sabían que no usaba el puño suave, Natsu tenía un kunai en mano, Sasuke tenía el sharingan activo con sus manos juntas preparada para realizar algún ninjutsu, Naruto parecía estar buscando algo ¿Acaso creía que había otra persona cerca? Kakashi e Ibiki estaban a los lados de sus alumnos.

— No era necesario que lanzaras tu espada —Regañó el profesor con pañuelo en la cabeza— Chicos, quédense detrás de nosotros, Zabuza es un criminal de alta categoría, sí somos capturados déjenos detrás —Ordenó el hombre lanzándose junto a su compañero jonin contra el espadachín que tenía atrapada a su compañera que había dejado de luchar hace unos pocos segundos.

Zabuza liberó la prisión de agua, dejando caer a Kurenai al suelo, para apartarse del camino de Kakashi, Ibiki se acercó a paso presuroso a Kurenai cargándola para llevarla con los alumnos dejándola con el suelo dándole una mirada significativa a las chicas antes de ir junto a su compañero profesor para encargarse del espadachín, Sakura comenzó con los primeros auxilios.

Los tres ninjas estaban sobre una laguna viéndose con seriedad, Kakashi fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque con un kunai en mano, el golpe fue detenido por la espada de Zabuza antes de que este hiciera un barrido tirando de espaldas al de cabellos grises que uso sus manos para en un saltó ponerse de pie, el hombre momia recibió una patada en el rostro de parte de Ibiki que había adoptado posición de pelea viendo al hombre frente a él.

— Estilo de agua: jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina —Zabuza convocó una espesa neblina, Ibiki se apartó volviendo con sus alumnos mientras la sed de sangre en el aire se elevaba de manera alarmante, sus alumnos tal vez no pudieran aguantarlo y no quería comprobar los límites de la mayoría de ellos.

Kakashi estaba preocupado, sintió peligro de su derecha por lo cual saltó en dirección contraria dándose cuenta muy tarde de la otra presencia a su lado, se volteó intentando defenderse cruzando sus brazos en un intento de defensa solo para recibir una patada en el estómago que lo dirigió hacia otro lugar donde una espada le cortó a la mitad, el cadáver explotó en una bomba de humo revelando un tronco, Kakashi se alejó un par de metros intentando ganar una oportunidad, no sabía en qué parte estaba, no podía usar ninjutsu elemental, el fuego sería derrotado por el agua, el viento que podía liberar ese jutsu podían dar a sus alumnos, el rayo podía herirse a sí mismo, si no sabía dónde estaba Zabuza sus ataques elemento tierra y agua no serían muy útiles.

Ese segundo de distracción fue suficiente para que el hombre vendado lo encontrara apenas dándole tiempo de apartarse de la espada que iba con intención de matarle, preparó su jutsu de agua para acabar con la vida del hombre, antes de poder realizar su estilo de agua: hilo perforador un dolor en su abdomen lo detuvo antes de recibir una fuerte patada en la cara que lo tumbo fuera de la neblina, vio su abdomen confundido encontrándose con un kunai clavado en su cuerpo, sus alumnos lo veían preocupado.

Hinata vio confundido a Hatake, sabía que entre los dos maestros podrían enfrentar a Zabuza, se les acababa el tiempo y sus compañeros eran tan niñas que no aguantaban el instinto asesino, sacó su látigo, uno negro con ligeras espinas rojizas que usaba cuando no podía usar el que era característico de Lust, corrió al frente y para su sorpresa Naruto corría a su lado haciendo señas de mano para dos diferentes jutsus, pues eran señas de una mano, ambos se vieron y por un instante Hinata creyó que se estaban entendiendo incluso sin hablar, en un instante ambos hicieron su respectivo ataque.

— ¡Condena de Lujuria/ Ira salvaje! —Rugieron a la vez, el látigo de Hinata brilló antes de que se dividiera en una gran cantidad de látigos de luz rosada atacando en un sinfín de direcciones, por otro lado los dos jutsus de Naruto se juntaron frente a él, el fuego y el rayo se fusionaron creando una inmensa bestia que mezclaba los elementos, un alarido se escuchó por el claro, gracias al viento movido por el látigo la neblina se disolvió dejando ver en a Zabuza sosteniéndose con dificultad, ambos atacantes se vieron con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre del ataque del otro pero sin perder tiempo volvieron a sus posiciones de batalla y en ese momento una agujas dieron en el cuello del hombre que cayó al suelo sin resistencia alguna, un Anbu de Kiri llegó a su lado antes de verlos.

— Agradezco mucho su ayuda, Kirigakure ha estado cazando a este hombre por mucho tiempo, me llevaré el cuerpo para eliminarlo —Y antes de que ninguno de los dos detuviera a ese mentiroso cargó el cuerpo de Zabuza antes de desaparecer.

— ¡Eso fue impresionante! —Rugió Kagami con una sonrisa ayudando a Kurenai a levantarse después de que esta recuperara la conciencia— ¿Desde cuándo tienen esos jutsus? No los recuerdo de nuestro tiempo en la academia —Ambos se vieron por un segundo antes de que Naruto pusiera sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

— Era un experimento, me gusta experimentar con ninjutsu —Señaló relajado, Hinata enroscó su arma antes de volver a guardarla.

— No me gusta usar el estilo de taijutsu de mi clan, aprendí a usar el látigo y después cree este jutsu, no pensé que tendría que usarlo pronto —Contestó ella entre la verdad y la mentira.

— El pueblo no está lejos, podemos llegar para que descansen —Señaló Tazuna viendo al par de niños como si fueran una clase de monstruos, Kinana que había atendido la herida de Kakashi le ayudaba a caminar junto a Natsu, Ibiki llevaba cargando como costal de papas a Kiba mientras Sakura cargaba al perro, Kagami ayudaba a Kurenai para caminar, después de casi una hora de caminata llegaron a las afueras de un pueblo a una casa un poco pequeña, un poco más lejos se veía el pueblo que probablemente habría visto tiempos mejores.

Cuando entraron al edificio fueron recibidos por una atractiva mujer de largo cabello negro que se sorprendió al ver el estado de sus visitantes, Kurenai se sentó en una de las sillas mientras dejaban a Kakashi recostado para descansar, al lado de su maestra habían dejado al Inuzuka para que descansara, el hombre mayor miró a la mujer con un poco de nerviosismo, la mujer vio primero a los visitantes, después a Tazuna, luego volvió a los visitantes, luego a Tazuna, repitió la secuencia al menos otras seis veces antes de sacar una sartén mientras su sonrisa se volvía escalofriantemente dulce.

— ¿Qué hiciste papa? —Preguntó logrando que el hombre se escondiera detrás de Ibiki.

— B-b-bueno, veras, mentí en la misión y Gato envió a un hombre muy peligroso tras de mi —Confesó alejándose lentamente con dirección a la puerta, la mujer agarró una pantufla antes de lanzársela a su padre estrellándolo contra la puerta.

— Lamento los infortunios causados por mi padre, esperó puedan ayudarnos y llegar a un acuerdo que beneficie a ambas partes, un gusto conocerlos, soy Tsunami y estaré a su disposición —Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia de noventa grados dando una privilegiada vista de sus pechos copa D, aunque Naruto no perdió la vista de esos pechos hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué estudio? Ese modo de hablar no es muy normal y los titulos universitarios en las paredes no son solo de arquitectura —Cuestionó recibiendo una sonrisa triste de parte de la mujer.

— Administración y Economía —Respondió, muchos dejaron el tema zanjado allí pero Kinana enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

— ¿Su familia tiene mucho dinero? Las escuelas para estudiar eso suelen ser costosas además de que tienden a estar más cerca de las capitales —Interrogó la chica ladeando la cabeza sin poder entender como una mujer nacida en un pueblo pesquero sin una pizca de turismo o detalle económico que valiera la pena había podido pagarse una carrera, pero la mujer era economista y administradora además de que su padre era arquitecto y constructor, ese tipo de trabajos no eran sencillos de estudiar.

— Nuestra familia es la octava en la línea de sucesión para el trono del daimyo del país de las olas —Explicó con mirada nostálgica mientras se ruborizaba avergonzaa admitiendo tal cosa— Nunca tomaremos el puesto pero mi abuelo, el daimyo actual, se aseguró de que sus hijos y nietos tuvieran una educación decente o que les preparara —Narró encaminándose a la cocina.

— ¿Y dónde está el resto de su familia? Por lo que dice hay otras siete familias enteras que podrían tomar el cargo —Preguntó Hinata viendo a Naruto que parecía comprender su línea de pensamientos.

— Las dos primeras en la línea de sucesión se encuentran en el palacio de la capital aunque constantemente separados, mientras las otras seis estamos repartidos por los pueblos del país de las olas, desde el comienzo del infierno que es Gato no nos vemos pues no queremos saber que pasaría sí él se hiciera con el poder del país —Le contó desde la cocina preparando algo de comida.

— Lamento la intromisión pero preferiríamos dejar a los heridos aquí dentro mientras el resto podemos acampar afuera —Opinó Ibiki ganándose una negativa de la mujer cuyo padre la miró mal antes de que levantara una sartén.

— No será necesario, la casa tiene dos habitaciones desocupadas, en cada una creo que cabrán cuatro personas, y mi hijo puede dormir con su abuelo por lo que podrán usar la otra —Señaló con firmeza Tsunami mirando al hombre con pañuelo en la cabeza con una firmeza férrea que no daba lugar a negativas, Hinata agarró la mano de Naruto obligándolo a salir a la entrada del bosque viéndose entre ellos con dureza y sed de sangre danzando en sus ojos.

— Así que tú eres Lust —Señaló el pelirrojo viendo a su compañera shinobi que asintió— Supongo que tengo que presentarme yo también, Wrath —Señaló cruzándose de brazos.

— Tenemos que obtener la mayor cantidad posible de información de Gato y el feudo de este país —Señaló la Hyuga mientras usaba su byakugan, tenía dos motivos para hacerlo, primero: asegurarse de que nadie escuchara su plática. Segundo: verle la pija al Uzumaki, una grande y gruesa que siempre le encantaba ver— Ese sujeto se ha metido con los negocios de Konoha y no creo que sea la única que la falta de contacto del daimyo con su familia le ponga los nervios de punta.

— Sí tuviera que apostar, probablemente ya han eliminado al menos a tres familias herederas y al feudal, sí Gato es realmente tan codicioso como me lo parece lo más probable es que quiera hacerse con el poder del país —Apuntó el pelirrojo con la mirada perdida en otro lado, Hinata pareció analizar su expresión antes de retirarse.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea que estaba teniendo, era una verdad absoluta que tendrían que asesinar a Gato, pero con lo codicioso que era el hombre seguramente no tiene alguien que tome su lugar sí algo le pasaba, por lo que tendría que hacerse con las escrituras de la compañía, sería una fuente de ingresos constantes además de que podía conectar esos viajes navales con las mafias de Konoha para aumentar no solo sus ingresos sino también su influencia, pero no podía hacerse él realmente del poder, era muy joven y nadie le tomaría en serio, pero ahí estaba Tsunami, una mujer atractiva y con estudios que podía usar para sus deseos, incluso podría matar al resto de su familia para que ella fuera la daimyo, una opción realmente conveniente, el único defecto era la falta de habilidades shinobi, pues no podía sentir chakra en ella en lo más mínimo, pero podría encontrarle otros uso.

Cuando se hizo de noche se dividieron las habitaciones, los sensei hombres en una junto a Shino y Natsu, las mujeres en otra, y los chicos junto al perro en otra, pero Naruto no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo, la primer noche bajó por un vaso de agua un poco molesto por no haber encontrado un momento a solas con la mujer para usar el kakinaosu y apropiarse de ella, cuando vio algo que le sorprendió un poco, Tsunami estaba semidesnuda usando solo unas pantis blancas junto a un sostén igualmente blanco, tomando un poco de agua.

— Oh shinobi-san, perdone —Se disculpó la mujer cubriendo sus pechos con vergüenza, Naruto se obligó a controlar su sonrisa pues había cargado con una frustración sexual desde que habían partido, pues Kagami lo había interrumpido cuando iba a follarse a madre e hija Inuzuka.

— Puede llamarme Naruto, tanto formalismo es un poco incómodo —Pidió mientras sus ojos cambiaban al mangekyo, sí Tsunami se dio cuenta no lo demostró, en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto el entornó se deformó hasta estar frente a una casa sencilla, caminó buscando el lugar donde pudiera estar el libro mental de la mujer hasta llegar a su habitación encontrando el libro que en cuanto entró en contacto con él comenzó a brillar.

Al volver al mundo real ayudo a Tsunami a caminar hasta el sofá, vio a las escaleras sin encontrar a nadie por lo que en cuanto la mujer se encontró a salvo le arranco las pocas prendas que estaba utilizando, un par de segundo después la de cabellos negros abrió los ojos intentando comprender que ocurría, estaba por gritar pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra Naruto le tapó la boca acercando su boca a su oído.

— Me perteneces, tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu alma, todo tú me pertenece, tú vives para servirme a mí y al clan Uzumaki, toda tu vida existe por ese propósito y este pensamiento se extiende por toda tu cabeza —Susurró mientras el rostro de Tsunami se serenaba hasta que solo quedó una expresión imperturbable— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó quitando su mano de la boca de la mujer.

— Soy Tsunami Umi, mujer y sierva de usted, mi grandioso y perfecto amo Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha-sama —Musitó mientras sus ojos perdían color oscureciéndose en perfecta calma mientras sus músculos se relajaban.

— ¿Cuál es tu razón de vivir? —Cuestionó susurrando al oído lentamente, su genjutsu no tendía a fallar, él esparcía la plaga de destrucción cerebral y luego este infectaba toda la mente hasta que su víctima pensaba como él quería sin corrección ni posibilidad de escape, muy pocas veces le había fallado su inmenso poder óptico pero siempre había creído que era debido a su inexperiencia usando el kakinaosu pero ahora no podía encontrar razón para que esa mujer, que no se veía precisamente de psique fuerte, no fuera dominada absolutamente por su poder.

— Servir fielmente al clan Uzumaki —La mujer se relajó totalmente mientras un leve rubor comenzaba a extenderse por su rostro— Usar mi cuerpo para relajar con placer a mi gran maestro cuando se encuentre estresado por crear el sendero del clan Uzumaki, satisfacer los deseos de mi maestro sin excepción y cuando llegue el momento ser llenada con su semilla para cargar con sus hijos para reestablecer al clan Uzumaki —Respondió mientras su mirada perdida se llenaba de un brillo de adoración.

— Muy bien, comienza con la limpieza, te quiero limpia para mañana —Ordenó antes de irse de ahí a dormir, mañana tenían que empezar el juego.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la habitación donde Kakashi descansaba de la puñalada, todos estaban sentados alrededor de manera circular esperando las instrucciones, los otros sensei estaban a los lados del hombre.

— Aunque creo que algunos de ustedes ya lo saben Zabuza no está muerto —Levantó la mano deteniendo los posibles gritos de sus alumnos— El ninja que se lo llevó no era realmente un ninja de Kiri, las agujas senbon no suelen ser letales si no tienen veneno, por donde las agujas impactaron es seguro de que solo lo envió a un estado de muerte falsa, partiendo de las heridas que recibió en su batalla contra Hinata y Naruto calculo que estará fuera de combate por una semana o dos —Señaló felicitando al par mencionado.

— Aprovecharemos este tiempo para cumplir nuestras misiones —Señaló Ibiki con seriedad— A parte de la misión de cuidar al señor Tazuna durante la construcción del puente se nos asignaron dos misiones; La primera: Descubrir lo que le ha ocurrido al daimyo del país de las olas, para ponerlos en situación dicho daimyo, Rin Umi, había estado mostrando bastante interés en un negocio en el país del fuego pero hace tres meses todas las conversaciones se detuvieron de golpe, lo cual hace que nuestro daimyo se preocupe —Explicó Ibiki viendo a los niños a su cuidado.

— La otra misión es investigar lo que pasa en el bajo mundo, hace menos de una semana un burdel fue destruido a las afueras de Konoha, después de la investigación se descubrió que dicho burdel tiene una conexión con la tríada Leviatán de este país, creemos que es un intento de las mafias, tríadas y Yakuza del bajo mundo de infiltrarse en nuestra aldea —Explicó Kurenai y Naruto tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

— Usaremos equipos de dos para realizar ambas misiones, por lo que ustedes tendrán que tener mucho cuidado mientras las realizan —Añadió Kakashi recargándose en una pared— Ahora solo queda elegir a quienes irán para cada misión.

— Naruto —Llamó Ibiki logrando que el pelirrojo volteara a verlo— Conozco como son los barrios bajos de la aldea y por ende sé que tienes experiencia en ese terreno, por eso te encargare la misión de investigar el barrio bajo —Reconoció ganando un asentimiento de su pupilo.

— ¿A qué te refieres Ibiki? No creo que haya ese tipo de grupos criminales en Konoha —Cuestionó la jonin de ojos rojos viendo con sospecha a su compañero.

— Kurenai, solo dentro de Konoha hay cinco reconocidas familias ilegales, todos los que han vivido en los barrios bajos lo saben, incluso un buen puñado han hecho trabajos para ellos, pero no dicen nada debido a las reglas del bajo mundo —Señaló el hombre sin ver a su compañera.

— Ojos cerrados, tus ojos deberán encontrarse cerrados para no ver lo que hacen los demás para que ellos tampoco vean lo que tú haces —Comenzó Naruto viendo la pared— Boca cerrada para no delatar pues nunca sabes hasta donde llega el poder, Oídos abiertos para escuchar cualquier cosa que te mantenga con vida —Concluyó ganándose una mirada sorprendida, capaz también desagradable, de parte de Kurenai.

— Kinana y Shino irán a investigar lo ocurrido en el palacio del daimyo, asegúrense de no levantar sospechas —Ordenó el profesor herido— Hinata, aunque no me agrada mucho la idea debido a tu byakugan tal vez seas la mejor compañera para Naruto, por desgracia esta misión es más apremiante que descubrir lo ocurrido con el daimyo —Aceptó el hombre, ninguno de los dos mencionados salieron de la habitación sin escuchar nada más.

Media hora más tarde los dos se encontraban frente a un local, un bar, Naruto había cambiado su vestimenta por una chaqueta negra desgastada al igual que sus pantalones y botas, su playera era roja, Hinata había cambiado su ropa por un ajustado pantalón negro con botas que quedaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla, su chaqueta negra tenía el interior blanco mientras su top era negro, ambos solo se vieron un instante antes de entrar al local.

— ¿Qué quieren mocosos? No les sirvo bebidas a nadie menor a 18 —Gruñó el barman sonriéndoles a sus compañeros.

— Los Dragones Negros quieren hablar con tu jefe —Respondió Naruto sacando un pequeño colgante circular con un dragón negro plasmado, el barman tragó seco antes de oprimir un botón bajo la barra y una puerta se abrió detrás de él, de la puerta salían luces azules.

— Los Leviatán no quieren problemas mayores —Susurró preocupado, Naruto solo siguió el camino al igual que Hinata abandonando el bar por el camino revelado.

— No sabía que Los Dragones Negros de Konoha tenían tanta fama —Aceptó Hinata siguiendo a su compañero caminando con fuerza y poder sin perder la elegancia.

— Tienen una inmensa fama de despiadados, además, por lo que sé, la tríada Leviatán se enfrentó hace años por el dominio de la costa del país del fuego, solo diré que fueron ellos los que estuvieron en números rojos ¿Recuerdas el plan? —Cuestionó.

— Llegamos, preguntamos por la conexión que tienen Leviatán y Gato, descubrir los negocios turbios de ese hombre —Recordó.

* * *

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras entraba a su oficina, Rose Jazz sabía que no lo tenía fácil, el plan que le había entregado Danzo estaba ya discutiéndose en el concejo pero los votos estaban demasiado emparejados, desde los que consideraban que era una buena invadir Iwa, los que creían que solo necesitaban hacer esa nueva alianza con Konoha sin invadir la otra nación, y los que creían que era una jugada política para dejar con mala cara a Kumo, el concejo nunca había estado con opiniones tan disparejas y solo le quedaba confiar en que la balanza se inclinará para uno de los lados, porque sí no lo hacía el asunto pasaría a manos del Daimyo y ahí había un problema.

El daimyo del país del rayo no era precisamente un humanista, o no lo era de dientes para dentro, Kumo tomaba, junto con Konoha, la bandera moralista cuando CGNE se reunía, pero Rose sabía que eso era una mentira, Kumo no solo había hecho experimentos para que los jinchuriki pudieran usar mejor el chakra de sus biju, había hecho cientos más, y por desgracia ella había estado involucrada en la mayoría.

— Al fin llegas, Rose —Fue la voz que la mujer morena escuchó detrás de su escritorio, ahí se encontraba el Raikage, A, mirándole con seriedad— Necesitó hablar contigo seriamente —Gruñó logrando que a la mujer le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

— ¿Por qué aquí y no en su oficina, Raikage-sama? —Preguntó lo más tranquila que podía.

— Simplemente sé que no irías, te excusarías con proyectos o la, según tú, poca fiabilidad de mis ninjas —Aseguró el hombre levantándose viendo a la mujer desde arriba.

— Usted mejor que muchos otros que hace demasiado no me dedicó a ningún proyecto —Recalcó con un poco de furia destilando de su voz.

— Entonces no tendrás problemas en empezar uno nuevo, es un proyecto sencillo en realidad —Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con horror viendo al líder de la aldea como sí hubiese perdido la cabeza— Algunos de sus compañeros científicos me recordaron la existencia del clan Inuzuka de Konoha, un clan con olfato canino, entonces pensé en que sería muy útil sí nuestros ninjas lograran infiltrarse en una aldea disfrazados de animales, luego consideramos las ventajas de otros animales, la regeneración de las lagartijas, el olfato de los perros, la vista de los halcones etc. —Explicó acercándose a ella pero Rose estaba aterrada, quería creer que el pensamiento que cruzaba su mente era erróneo, que el Raikage no le pediría lo que creía que le pediría— Quiero que tú seas quien dirija la investigación —Sentenció moviéndola para salir del lugar.

— ¡¿Acaso enloquecieron?! —Preguntó histérica en cuanto el hombre tocó el picaporte, A volteó a verla como si hubiera insultado a toda su familia después de haber matado a un ejército de cachorritos— ¡N-no podemos seguir con estás experimentaciones! —Rugió intentando mantener la firmeza y confianza frente a su líder— ¡Los experimentos tendrían que ser en niños para obtener resultados y los experimentos anteriores ya han mermado demasiado nuestra tasa de natalidad! —Afirmó, al siguiente instante una patada había destruido su escritorio.

— ¿Pones en duda los resultados de esos experimentos? ¿Incluso cuando fue usted quien los dirigía? —Cuestionó mientras su puño se recubría de rayos, Rose tragó en seco viendo al musculoso hombre frente a ella— Sí no quieres terminar en un calabozo en lo más profundo de una montaña dirigirás los experimentos ¿Entendido? —Preguntó amenazante y Rose solo asintió asustada, el Raikage sonrió antes de abandonar la habitación.

Rose miraba el suelo con histeria, sacó los archivos de sus experimentos anteriores, tendría que revisar todo a lo que habían sometido a los pobres niños de esa nación, y a generaciones en realidad, para ver sí había un camino fiable para lograr lo que el Raikage quería, el problema es que habían hecho tantos experimentos que rozaba el imposible seguir afectando a las nuevas generaciones, sacó los folders donde estaba la información primordial de los experimentos en los que había trabajado antes, algunos desde cero otros habían consistido en mejorar los de generaciones anteriores.

El primer experimento era algo aunque sencillo había truncado demasiado los experimentos futuros, mejorar el cuerpo de manera artificial, se parecía bastante a los esteroides, en realidad era casi eso, su trabajo había consistido en reducir los efectos negativos que el consumo de esteroides provocaba, lo que habían hecho era crear una nueva clase de esteroides que con mucho esfuerzo lograron cumplir con los requerimientos pero habían seguido los efectos negativos, cuando estaba por abrir el folder donde estaba la información de dicho experimento tres personas entraron en su oficina.

— Vamos muchachos, pueden dejarlo ahí —Señaló un hombre pequeño vestido de doctor a lo que solo podían ser descritos como mastodontes, sacó de su cartera unos billetes antes de entregárselos al par, en cuanto los hombres se fueron volteó a ver a Rose con una mezcla de diversión y hastío— Me imagine, cuando oí el plan de Raikage-sama, que tenía que comprarte un nuevo escritorio ¿Te convenció? —Preguntó ahora con tristeza.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Preguntó abriendo el folder— No sé qué vamos a hacer con esto, a este paso nos destruiremos solos, dime que aún tenemos algo que nos salve, por favor Makoto —Pidió viendo al hombre de casi 60 años que se ajustó los lentes antes de sentarse a su lado para leer las páginas del folder.

— La verdad es que solo nos queda confiar en tú plan, tenemos que lograr capturar suficientes hombres para reproducirse con las mujeres de Kumo y esperar a que eso funcione —Murmuró Makoto con mala cara— Todo es por culpa de estos estúpidos experimentos —Susurró apretando los puños en furia— Mi pequeño Naegi, oh mi pequeño —Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos en finas líneas.

— Lo lamento, lo lamento Makoto —Intentó tranquilizarlo pero este se secó las lágrimas antes de que pudiera posar su mano en su hombro.

— No tiene sentido arrepentirme ahora, mi falta de cuidado en los experimentos mató a mi nieto, no quiero que nadie pase por eso —Susurró viendo los efectos negativos de aquel experimento que había acabado con la vida de su hijo y ahora ponía en riesgo la natalidad de toda la aldea escondida entre las nubes.

— No podías saber que le daría un ataque en el corazón —Susurró Rose viendo como el que había sido su compañero en un sinfín de experimentos se caía a pedazos, los efectos que no habían podido eliminar con la nueva generación de esteroides era la falta de fertilidad, la reducción del pene y genitales, además de los ataques de ira violenta, y en casos extremadamente raros el desarrollo de pechos masculinos o aún peor presión arterial alta y ataques al corazón, por desgracia el nieto de su compañero había sido de los escasos casos de ataques cardiacos.

Como científicos sabían los riesgos de involucrar a su familia con los experimentos que hacían pero habían creído que no había daño real, que sus familias saldrían impunes, bueno, el nieto de Makoto había demostrado lo contrario, desde ese día comenzaron los problemas con los experimentos, y cada vez se les hacía más difícil continuar con ellos.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando todos volvieron a reunirse dentro de la casa de Tazuna, los grupos parecían bastante poco animados a pesar de que a ellos les habían tocado las misiones interesantes, en opinión de Natsu, cuando todos se encontraron en la habitación de su figura de hermano mayor, Kakashi, los dos grupos que habían investigado se preparaban para hablar.

— Nada, no encontramos nada —Murmuró su hermana con una mueca, Natsu miró con un poco de tristeza a su hermana, sabía cuánto quería una verdadera misión, al igual que él, y se imaginaba que quería hacerlo lo mejor posible— Todo lo que supimos era que ninguna de las dos familias ha hecho aparición en semanas, bien podrían estar muertos o se pusieron paranoicos por Gato —Aclaró cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y ustedes? —Preguntó Ibiki a Naruto, este solo gruñó mientras se sobaba el hombro.

— Sí y no —Murmuró cuando pareció reacomodarse la extremidad, a Natsu le parecía imbécil que el pelirrojo se fuera con mensajes crípticos— Logramos obtener la información sobre Gato, aparentemente se dedica a varios niveles del bajo mundo, desde el contrabando de drogas hasta la trata de blancas, pero, bueno, no podremos volver a por más información —Señaló haciendo una mueca ante el recuerdo.

— Nos atacaron y devolvimos, sí soy sincera no creo que haya muchos supervivientes sí es que los hubo —Se quejó Hinata, y Natsu no pudo evitar enfadarse con ella, él hubiera hecho lo que sea para tomar su lugar para demostrarle al pelirrojo que era mejor que él, hubiera querido tomar el lugar de Hinata.

— Ya me lo esperaba —Soltó un quejido el maestro torturador y Natsu no podía comprender como es que lo decía tan tranquilamente, cómo si ese fuera el único camino posible— Muy bien, ustedes cuatro tendrán entrenamiento con Kakashi junto con los que cuidaron hoy al viejo, mañana Kagami y Sasuke cuidaran a Tazuna, nosotros —Señalándose a él y a Kurenai— Iremos a revisar el bar para comprobar sí no se les paso nada, ahora todos a ducharse ¡Apestan!

— Disculpen —Llamó Tsunami desde la puerta— Venía para avisarles que la cena estará lista pronto y no pude evitar escuchar lo último, pero me temo que solo hay un baño y está ocupado, no sé si quieran esperar a que mi padre termine de bañarse a él y a mi hijo, pero en caso de que lo prefieran hay un lago un poco más lejos de aquí —Señaló la amable mujer que les había brindado su hogar, para sorpresa de Natsu el pelirrojo había sido el primero en levantar la mano ganando que Tsunami le señalara una dirección.

Siguiendo con las sorpresas tanto Kinana como Hinata habían levantado sus manos también antes de seguir a su compañero, Natsu palideció un par de tonos imaginándose lo que ese imbécil de Naruto pudiera intentar hacerle a su dulce hermanita, fue a recoger sus cosas antes de seguir a los otros tres, cuando los encontró estaban en un lago que parecía poco profundo, los tres estaban hablando tranquilamente, no quería imaginar lo que estaría planeando ese pelirrojo.

— ¡Oigan! —Llamó llegando de golpe, los otros tres voltearon a verlo— ¿De qué estaban hablando? —Cuestionó sin despegar la vista de su hermana intentando ver sí en el poco tiempo que no los había visto a Naruto se le había ocurrido atacar a Kinana.

— Solo nos estábamos separando —Señaló la de cabellos violetas— Naruto decía que quería quedarse en el lado de allá, donde está aquel árbol —La chica ciertamente señaló a un árbol grande cuyas ramas eran lo suficientemente bajas para poder usarlas para colgar cosas— Nosotros preferíamos quedarnos de este lado, cerca de la roca —Señaló a la roca que tenían al lado, era lisa y gris, entre los dos lugares señalados no había más de 20 metros, aunque parecía la distancia más larga entre el lago.

— Muy bien, yo me quedo contigo —Aceptó sonriendo, su hermana no estaría cerca del pelirrojo, en ese momento los tres voltearon a verlo como si fuera idiota— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó confundido.

— No, no lo harás —Aseguró su hermana con el ceño fruncido— Nosotras, las chicas —Comenzó remarcando sus palabras— Nos quedaremos aquí, Naruto y el resto de chicos irán allá —Señaló el árbol mencionado, Natsu volteó a ver al pelirrojo que estaba riéndose.

— No te sabía incestuoso —Se burló antes de irse, no pensaba detallar el baño pero cuando llegaron a la casa, a la cocina donde cenarían, se encontraron con un niño al que Natsu no podía calcularle más de 10 años, probablemente incluso fuera menor que eso, la comida pasó tranquila.

— Señor Tazuna —Llamó Kagami, Natsu no podía entender cómo es que él era agradable sí tenía a Naruto por hermano— Debo admitir que incluso detrás de las apariencias usted es bastante admirable, a su modo lucha por su país, intenta ser un héroe para su gente —Felicitó logrando que el hombre mayor se sonrojara avergonzado de las palabras, incluso el hijo del Hokage no pudo evitar reír ante ese pensamiento.

— No seas estúpido —Musitó el niño pequeño que Tsunami había anunciado como su hijo, Inari— Los héroes no existen, Gato es invencible, sí siguen intentando enfrentarle solo morirán —Aseguró con voz fría, todos se le quedaron viendo, Tsunami intento callar a su hijo.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —Rugió Natsu ganándose diferentes miradas— ¡Claro que existen los héroes! Ese puente se completará aunque deba construirlo con mis propias manos —Aseguró.

— Natsu tiene razón —Opinó Kagami con una sonrisa amable para con el niño— Solo ten un poco de fe y verás que todo puede mejorar —Añadió, pronto varios más comenzaron a dar sus opiniones intentando animar al niño, los únicos que se mantuvieron callados fueron Hinata y Naruto.

— Solo dicen cosas estúpidas —Afirmó con total seriedad.

— Me sorprende que tenga que darle la razón a un niño —Murmuró Naruto lo suficientemente alto para que le escucharan— Al menos en lo que refiere a los héroes —Señaló.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó el niño realmente confundido viendo a ese chico pelirrojo que sonreía con un sentimiento que el pequeño niño jamás había sentido o visto— ¡¿A-a qué te refieres?! —Preguntó intentando entender a ese chico que solo amplió su sonrisa ante su cuestión.

— A eso mismo, Gato no es invencible, incluso con lo que ha hecho es tan humano como tú o como yo, solo es un imbécil orgulloso que tiene una inmensa codicia y hambre de poder, me he topado a varios que son así, realmente son unas ratas cobardes —Señaló con diversión.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decirle que los héroes no existen?! Imbécil, mi padre es el héroe de Konoha —Gruñó Natsu queriendo golpear al chico frente a él que solo enarcó una ceja viéndolo como si fuera idiota.

— Un héroe solo es visto así por quienes ayuda, poniendo un ejemplo, sí alguien viniera y matara a Gato este pueblo lo vería como un héroe ¿Correcto? Pero sí lo comparamos a las leyes no dejaría de ser un asesino, no dejaría de ser un bandido que quería quitarle su fortuna, sí el que lo matará fuera un mafioso al que Gato le debía dinero ¿Matar a Gato lo haría un héroe o seguiría siendo la misma mierda de ser humano que era antes de matar a Gato? La palabra héroe solo es una de las perspectivas que hay para un asesino, en lo que a mi refiere ciertamente no hay héroes —Explicó con calma.

— Sí sientes que Gato es invencible es porque eres débil —Señaló Hinata con frialdad, las miradas que antes estaban pegadas en Naruto pasaron a verla a ella con sorpresa.

— Claro que soy débil, soy un niño —Se excusó agachando la mirada sin poder evitarse avergonzado, esos dos chicos emitían un aura que le hacía sentir raro.

— Sí crees que puedes excusarte con eso, eres patético —Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero al final fue Hinata quien siguió hablando— Sí eres tan débil, vuélvete fuerte —Aseguró como una verdad absoluta.

— ¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso?! ¡Ustedes no comprenden nuestro dolor! —Aseguró mientras unas pocas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué no podemos entender tú dolor? —Preguntó con tono helado que advertía furia— Déjame te cuento mi historia, desde niña fui una mocosa debilucha y tímida, no podía pelear ni para defenderme, fui la paria de mi propia familia por años, cuando mi hermana menor nació mis propios padres parecieron ignorarme al completo, fui apaleada por mis maestros, solo quería un poco de atención de mi familia, por más que lo intente, no importase lo que hiciese no lo logre —Hablaba sin mirar a nada en particular, como si estuviese hablando en automático— Un día los ancianos de mi clan me mandaron llamar, creí, creí ilusamente que por fin mi esfuerzo sería reconocido, aunque fuese un poco, pero ellos, _ellos_ solo me _utilizaron_ —Los que pudieron entender el verdadero significado de esas palabras se taparon la boca intentando evitar el grito, Ibiki solo agachó la mirada enfurecido al igual que Kakashi— Cuando intente decirle a mi padre lo que ocurría solo me ignoró, decía que solo lo decía por querer atención, ¡¿Cómo una niña de seis años buscaría atención con una violación?! —Los que no habían entendido ahora lo hicieron y sus ojos se ampliaron aterrados.

— Hi-Hinata —Intentó llamarla Kiba pero la chica parecía casi en trance.

— Fui débil, infinitamente débil, todos las noches me dormía llorando y despertaba maldiciendo el seguir con vida, cada día fue peor que el anterior, deseaba que alguien me salvara ¿Sabes lo que pasó? —Inari, que había palidecido y se encogía asustado no alcanzó a decir nada cuando Hinata siguió— Ese héroe nunca llegó, y un día simplemente lo entendí, sí nadie iba a ayudarme yo debería ayudarme sola, los maté, maté a cuatro de esos cinco, no podía utilizar el puño suave pues se me negó aprenderlo al considerarme una deshonra para el clan, pero los mate usando un látigo con espinas que pensaban usar conmigo en ese _día de juegos_ —Su voz parecía reducir su volumen mientras sus ojos parecían brillar— Solo uno se me escapó, confesó todo con tal de ir a prisión y que yo no le diera el castigo que se merecía, así que ¡No te atrevas a decir que no entiendo el dolor! —Rugió lo último pareciendo salir de su trance viendo al niño que la miraba aterrado.

— La fuerza de la que habla Hinata es el deseo de luchar, sí perdiste eso, te han derrotado mucho antes de empezar —Aseguró Naruto mientras su mirada se oscurecía recordando su propia infancia— Mientras aún tengas el valor para luchar aun no habrás sido vencido, cuando la situación sea tan aplastante que solo te deja sentir como te acabará entonces deja de creer que alguien peleara por ti, pelea tus propias batallas, obtén la fuerza para ayudarte solo, deja de ser tan cobarde, si sabes que no vendrá nadie a ayudarte, ayúdate solo —Añadió antes de salir del lugar, segundos después, cuando Hinata pareció serenarse lo suficiente para mostrar su normalmente estoico rostro también se fue, mientras tanto Inari se encontraba prácticamente tirado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

* * *

Volvió a la casa horas después, cerca de media noche si no se equivocaba, cuando llegó estaba por entrar en la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros cuando Tsunami le hizo señales desde detrás de la puerta de su cuarto, con una sonrisa se acercó, cuando entró en la habitación la mujer cerró la puerta, Naruto volteó a verla encontrándosela desnuda, la mujer caminó lentamente hasta la cama dando unas palmadas al mueble pidiéndole que fuera, el pelirrojo se detuvo para observar con deleite a su nueva sierva, logrando que una prominente erección comenzara a notarse en los pantalones del Uzumaki.

Naruto no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, especialmente porque seguía frustrado por no poder cogerse a sus siervas Inuzuka, se quitó la remera arrojándola a algún lugar de la recamara, se desabrochó los pantalones antes de removerlos junto a su ropa interior y sandalias quedando completamente desnudo, Tsunami se relamió el labio con lujuria viendo el miembro enhiesto del joven, el chico camino con calma hasta la mujer agarrando sus tetas para comenzar a masajearlas, se llevó una de ellas a la boca comenzando a chuparla succionando el pezón lamiéndolo con gula.

— Ah —Soltó un suave y dulzón gemido, Tsunami acariciaba los rojos cabellos de su amante, con un poco de esfuerzo lo separó de sus pechos para recostarlo en la cama, con sus suaves manos comenzó a acariciar toda la extensión de la verga lenta y tortuosamente.

— Pareces tener, uh, bastante iniciativa —Notó el pelirrojo entre suspiros, dudaba que esa mujer no tuviera realmente experiencia en eso porque no era tan sensible— ¿A qué se debe? —Preguntó cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en el placer que recibía.

— Quería pedir una disculpa por mi hijo —Respondió deteniendo su mano notando como la polla había alcanzado su máximo esplendor— No ha sido el mismo desde que mi esposo Kaiza murió, me gustaría que ustedes se llevarán bien —Se inclinó para comenzar a besar las bolas de Naruto mientras subía por toda la extensión, Naruto enarcó una ceja con un poco de curiosidad pero lo dejó pasar.

— ¿Tu esposo la tenía así? —Preguntó sonriendo un poco morboso, quería ser el mejor, marcar un antes y un después con sus amantes, avergonzar a cualquier pareja anterior, Tsunami se detuvo de su labor repartiendo besos por toda la extensión de la pija del pelirrojo para responder.

— No, pero la tenía más grande que el padre de Inari —Lo último fue casi un susurró aunque alcanzó a ser escuchado por el Uzumaki que estaba por preguntar cuando la mujer de cabellos negros se metió ese pene en la boca con profundidad, subía y bajaba la cabeza mientras lamía la extensión lentamente, por unos instantes la mente de Naruto se tiñó de blanco mientras el placer lo embriagaba, los suaves labios de Tsunami rodeaban su polla con suavidad mientras las lamidas le provocaban un lento y suave placer.

— ¿No son el mismo? Ah —Gimió el chico con curiosidad, tal vez no fuera el mejor momento para investigar pero durante el día se la pasaba ocupado, ya fuese entrenando o cuidando al viejo, y durante la cena había demasiadas personas como para soltar una pregunta tan impertinente, por lo que aprovecharía el sexo para sus preguntas, la mujer se sacó la gran pija del pelirrojo de la boca antes de darle una lamida lenta al glande provocando que un placentero escalofrío recorriera la espalda de su amante.

— No, su padre murió poco después de que Inari naciera —Reconoció masturbando a su pareja para que esa imponente erección no menguara— Tenía una polla un poco más pequeña que él promedio, pero me comprendía como pocos —Suspiró ante el lejano recuerdo volviendo a lamer el miembro del pelirrojo— Kaiza salvó a Inari de ahogarse un día, él quería otro tipo de pago sí me entiende, tenía una pija grande pero no se compara a la tuya Naruto —Admitió sonriendo feliz alejándose un poco agarrando sus tetas antes de envolver el falo del Uzumaki con sus suaves pechos.

— Oh —Gimió el pelirrojo ante la sensación, eso explicaba la extraña habilidad que tenía Tsunami en el sexo y quería aprovecharla tanto como pudiera, con cuidado la mujer subía y bajaba sus pechos masturbando la polla dándole lentas lamidas al glande, Naruto gemía sin vergüenza alguna, la pelinegra era diferente a sus otras amantes, Ino quería ser follada directamente, Tsume era servicial, su perra esclava tal cual, y Hana le adoraba por lo que le complacía con prontitud, la mujer que ahora le acompañaba en la cama lo hacía de forma lenta y tortuosa repartiendo placer por todo su miembro de forma lenta pero constante, un instante más tarde se corrió manchando la cara de la mujer con espesos chorros de su caliente simiente.

— Delicioso —Murmuró Tsunami después de lamer un poco de la blanca semilla que estaba cerca de sus labios, pasó su mano por su rostro para juntar toda esa leche para beberla con gula— Veo que eres un chico… energético —Comentó con diversión viendo como el falo del Uzumaki se mantenía igual de inhiesto y prominente, la mujer gateó hasta el centro de la cama apoyando su cabeza contra el colchón dejando su culo en alto— En la mesita —Señaló.

Naruto encontró en la mesita de noche un bote de lubricante con olor, y sabor, a banana, enarcó una ceja antes de encogerse de hombros, abrió el bote para vaciar una considerable cantidad sobre su polla comenzando a esparcirla dejando su miembro completamente bañado de lubricante, dejó el bote en la cama antes de sujetar las caderas de la mujer apuntando su miembro al rosado agujero de Tsunami, rozó con su glande la entrada y en una rápida embestida entró en ella, mientras la mujer soltaba un pequeño gritito el pelirrojo suspiraba complacido de volver a sentir su pene estrechado en las paredes internas de una mujer.

— O-oh ¿M-me quieres partir? —Preguntó ella intentando ver a su amante que estaba esperando unos segundos para acostumbrarse al interior de su nueva sierva— Si-sin duda es la más grande que he sentido —Reconoció avergonzada mientras su coño comenzaba a mojarse.

— Te aseguro que cuando acabe solo querrás mi polla —Señaló un poco orgulloso Naruto antes de comenzar a embestir lentamente, su miembro salía casi sin esfuerzo del interior de la mujer antes de volver a entrar de golpe, las embestidas se volvían más rápida y duras mientras los sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación eran una mezcla de gemidos, jadeos, gruñidos y el golpeteó de las bolas del Uzumaki contra el trasero de la mujer, Naruto sujetó con firmeza las caderas de Tsunami para profundizar las embestidas y darles más fuerza.

El chico sacaba por completo su polla del culo de la mujer antes de entrar de vuelta, Naruto se encorvó para agarrar las tetas de la pelinegra para comenzar a amasarlas pellizcando los rositas pezones que parecían invitarlo a torturarlos más, la boca del pelirrojo fue contra el cuello de su amante repartiendo lamidas y chupetones exhalando aire caliente, Tsunami había dejado su cara apoyada en el colchón mientras con sus manos se masturbaba metiendo sus dedos en su mojado coño que dejaba caer gotas contra la cama, Naruto mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha antes de hablar.

— ¿Cuál es tu motivo para vivir? —Preguntó en un tono sensual mientras sacaba su verga hasta el glande antes de volver a adentrarse en la mujer que gimió ante la embestida.

— Q-quiero darle a mi hijo un buen padre —Eso descolocó casi en su totalidad a Naruto, tanto que casi pierde el ritmo de las embestidas que por suerte pudo continuar relativamente bien— Quiero que seas el papa de Inari —Aseguró asombrando un poco más al pelirrojo, sí acaso eso era posible, su genjutsu había fallado, había fallado de un modo que jamás lo había hecho, la velocidad de las embestidas se redujo ante el impacto de esa revelación, con un poco de confusión volvió a embestir intentando recuperar la velocidad perdida.

Mientras Tsunami gemía gustosa de recibir el falo Uzumaki en su culo el pelirrojo había dejado de emitir sonido alguno que no fuera un gruñido que no podía saberse sí era de placer o fastidio, las embestidas se volvieron erráticas mientras Naruto azotaba el trasero de la mujer con nalgadas que dejaban rojizas las mejillas, después de unos minutos se vio obligado a detenerse apretando sus dientes mientras su simiente llenaba las entrañas de la mujer, con una mezcla de alivio y enfado se dejó caer en la cama, estaba demasiado confuso como para pensar con claridad, incluso no notó el momento en que Tsunami se recostó a su lado para hacer cirulos imaginarios sobre su pecho.

Naruto no podía comprender cuál era el error, había atacado la mente de la mujer desde raíz, la había hipnotizado para reforzar su control sobre ella ¿Y aun así no funcionaba? No lo podía concebir, incluso sí la persona no tenía inmensas defensas mentales como para protegerse de su poder solo podía ser debido a la fuerza de voluntad, y ahí estaba el sinsentido, sí el problema era que esa mujer tenía una inmensa voluntad como para confrontar su genjutsu su estado sería casi bipolar, pero la mujer a su lado estaba claramente interesada en él pero no tenía el poder absoluto que debería.

— "Pulgoso" —Llamó al zorro que solo emitió un gruñido como señal de que estaba despierto— "¿Cómo es que mi poder no la esclavizo?" —Preguntó realmente necesitando una respuesta, tenía que hacerse con Tsunami para que dirigiera por él la compañía Gato, que cambiaría de nombre en cuanto estuviera en sus manos, y sí era posible que dirigiera el país por él, sí no podía asegurarse de que esa mujer era suya un plan, si bien improvisado, se vería arruinado.

— "No lo sé" —Murmuró con aburrimiento— "Todo salió bien, debería hacer tu voluntad"

— Naruto-kun —Maulló la de cabellos negros ganando la atención del pelirrojo que estaba intentando controlar su mal humor— ¿Cuándo crees que el clan Uzumaki pueda liberar al país? —Preguntó y los ojos negros de Naruto se posaron en ella sin poder comprender la totalidad de lo que decías.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Cuestionó lentamente, sí su genjutsu solo la hubiese hecho sentirse atraída por él no debería usar a su clan en esa oración.

— Eso haría a Inari feliz —Aseguró con una suave sonrisa— Su nuevo padre lo habría salvado, sería su héroe, su modelo a seguir, sería una buena manera de unirse, que los dos luchen por el clan Uzumaki como padre e hijo —Añadió antes de bostezar.

— Y dime ¿Qué harías por mí sí me llevará bien con Inari? —Preguntó cauteloso.

— Sería una más de sus ciervas, le serviría fielmente, una esposa devota debe servir fielmente al padre de sus hijos —Aseguró besando el pecho del pelirrojo— Mientras Inari tenga un padre que lo inspire, yo haría lo que fuera —Lo dijo entre bostezos para caer dormida al final de la frase.

— Así que ¿Su hijo bloquea mi genjutsu? —Preguntó desconcertado, no podía entender del todo lo que eso significaba pero era interesante.

— "Amor" —Fue lo que escapó del hocico del zorro demonio— "El amor por su hijo es tan fuerte que su instinto más primitivo la obliga a ponerlo sobre todo lo demás, incluso ella misma" —Explicó como sí cada palabra fuera fantasiosa y rara para él— "Para está humana su cría esta desvalida y es dependiente de ella, eso es lo que lo diferencia de tu mascota, Tsume, como sus hijos son Shinobis sabe que puede perderlos y sabe que pueden cuidarse solos, en otras palabras, lo que detiene tu genjutsu es el instinto maternal" —Aseguró.

— "¿Y eso qué?" —Gruñó, no podía comprender de lo que hablaba su biju.

— "Es entendible que no lo entiendas" —Aseguró casi como sí se burlará de él— "Nunca tuviste una madre, tu figura materna fue una puta que no se hubiera sacrificado por ti, incluso es eso lo que ha retorcido tanto tu concepción del amor, la atracción y sexualidad" —Siguió usando ese estúpido tono burlón.

— "¿Entonces dices que no lo entiendo porque soy defectuoso?" —Preguntó despectivo el pelirrojo escuchando la carcajada del biju.

— "Más o menos, tal vez seguirías siendo el mismo demente homicida que eres, pero entenderías el amor de manera correcta, tu versión del amor es posesiva, bélica, cruel, dominante y sexual, te cuesta entender cosas como un beso o un abrazo debido a las figuras maternales que has tenido, pero no soy quien para recordarte tus problemas" —Y con eso la voz del zorro abandonó su cabeza.

Naruto recogió su ropa para vestirse, incluso sí pudiera recostarse desnudo con Tsunami podían descubrirlo el día siguiente, además con su charla con el Kyubi su frustración era notoria, salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se estaba quedando encontrándose una escena que era imposible que no le llamara la atención, Kurenai Yuhi se masturbaba furiosamente viendo a Kiba que dormía desnudo, aunque le encantaría ir y follarse a la sensei, incluso podría hacerlo en la habitación donde dormían sus compañeros por el morbo, tuvo que contenerse y salir del lugar, salió hasta el jardín viendo la luz de la luna cuando lo escuchó, un grito.

* * *

Estaba viendo la luna cuando sintió otra presencia, volteó a los lados intentando descubrir quién podría haber sido el que estuviera en su lugar, pero nada, miro en todas direcciones pero no encontró a nadie, pero eso no logró que Inari se relajara, incluso se sentía peor, como si le estuviesen viendo desde las sombras o entre las hojas de los árboles, pronto comenzó a sentir frío, pero no era el clásico frío del país de las olas, era un frío invernal, estaba por levantarse y regresar a su hogar, tal vez incluso le pidiera a su madre que durmieran juntos, cuando escuchó el crujir de una rama, volteó en la dirección de la que provenía y nada.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y la piel se le volvió de gallina, se levantó antes de correr en dirección de su casa, tenía miedo, podía sentirlo en la piel, algo no estaba bien, su instinto se lo decía, cuando ya podía ver las luces de su casa a la distancia un golpe lo lanzó al suelo, sin que le diera tiempo de levantarse lo metieron en un saco, lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar, gritó con todas sus fuerzas rogándole a quien le había atrapado que le dejara.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo ocurrió, iban rápido, más rápido de lo que jamás había corrido, pero cuando se detuvieron lo lanzaron al suelo y unos pasos se alejaron de ahí, el sacó se abrió, en ese momento hizo lo único que tenía sentido hacer, correr, o eso intentó pues alguien le agarró por la espalda, pataleaba histérico intentando escapar, lo recostaron en una mesa y en ese instante podía ver a todas las personas en la habitación, había cuatro hombres que tenían la pinta de pandilleros que había visto por el pueblo, tres hombres que usaban un delantal blanco con sonrisas dementes, había otras dos mujeres que vestían de forma _rara_ una jugaba con una navaja mariposa y otra lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Q-q-quienes s-s-son? —Preguntó aterrado, no necesitaba ser un genio, o que ese extraño presentimiento se lo dijera, para saber que lo que le ocurriría no sería nada bueno, los hombres con delantal sonrieron mientras un hombre agarraba sus muñecas poniéndolas detrás de su espalda atándolas con una cuerda.

— Veras, pequeña alimaña —Comenzó uno de los hombres con pinta de pandillero— Gato-sama nos ha pagado bastante para usarte como ejemplo para tu estúpido abuelo, te diría que siento un poco de pena sobre lo que te pasará, pero… No, en lo más mínimo, incluso quiero grabarlo —En ese momento señaló con una navaja una cámara que suponía los estaba grabando, pero Inari estaba acojonado desde que escuchó el nombre del magnate.

— Si, en realidad nos pagará para usarte en un video snuff que después enviara a tu abuelo, una advertencia de que no se interponga en sus negocios —Bufó una de las chicas con tono aburrido— Y como me imagino que eres demasiado mocoso para entender creo que debo decírtelo claro —Siguió con hastío mirándolo directamente— Te violaran, cortaran tus pezones, te arrancaran las uñas, te castraran, tal vez te saquemos los ojos y la lengua, te arrancaran los dientes, puede que te cortemos los miembros, y al final te mataremos —Enumeró con una sonrisa divertida que crecía con cada nuevo detalle.

— No le mientas al pobre —La detuvo un hombre con delantal de cabellos castaños— Será mucho peor —Después de aplastar las pocas esperanzas del niño comenzó a carcajearse, el mismo hombre que le había señalado la cámara le cortó las prendas dejándolo desnudo, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos con terror puro, no volvería a ver a su padre o su madre, moriría en una agonía horrible sí realmente pensaban hacerle tal cosa, uno de los hombres se acercó a él antes de bajarse el cierre, tenía miedo, y en ese instante las luces se apagaron— ¿Eh?.

— Aki, Haru vayan a ver el generador —Ordenó el que estaba detrás de la cámara— Gato no nos pagará sí no se puede ver bien su sufrimiento —Gruñó mientras dos de los pandilleros salían del lugar, por los pasos que escuchó todos se alejaron, uno de los hombres sacó una caja de cigarrillos empezando a fumar, otro sacó una cantimplora como la de su abuelo comenzando a beber de ella, una de las chicas se limpiaba las uñas, desesperado empezó a mover los brazos, aprovechando de que gracias a la oscuridad tal vez no pudieran verlo, la cuerda no estaba bien amarrada.

— ¿Dónde mierdas fueron esos dos? El generador no está tan lejos —Gruñó el pandillero que estaba detrás de la cámara, el tiempo se le estaba acabando rápidamente, logró zafar su mano derecha que utilizo para liberarse la otra, un instante de euforia le cegó, saltó fuera de la mesa y en ese instante un golpe resonó justo detrás de él, giró lentamente la cabeza viendo asustado lo que ocurría, ahí, sobre la mesa de acero el cuerpo de Haru, ¿O era Aki? Bah no importaba, descansaba muerto con sus brazos retorcidos de una forma tan grotesca que en varias partes los huesos blancos se asomaban fuera de la piel, la vértebra había sido arrancada por la espalda y un par de costillas parecían apenas sujetarse a la carne, lo que en antaño había sido la cabeza estaba aplastada y el cerebro se escurría del cráneo, Inari abrió la boca y los ojos ante la sorpresa, retrocedió un par de pasos antes de caer al suelo.

Las luces se encendieron y sobre el cadáver del pandillero estaba una figura que por un instante a Inari le costó asociarla a una persona que conocía, sobre el cadáver se encontraba que Naruto sonreía de una manera rara, tenía cierto parecido con las sonrisas que le habían dado esos pandilleros, pero esa era peor, las otras siete personas voltearon a verlo con los ojos abiertos, nadie parecía reparar en Inari, y tal vez lo más sensato hubiera sido largarse de ahí, pero su cuerpo era tan pesado como el cemento y no podía moverse.

— Je-je, parece que tienen aquí una fiesta interesante ¿Les molesta si me uno? —Preguntó antes de patear el cadáver fuera de la mesa, los otros dos pandilleros corrieron contra el pelirrojo mientras sostenían en alto tubos de acero, el chico saltó sobre ellos, cuando el par de pandilleros se giraron para intentar golpearlo le pegó un puñetazo en la entrepierna al de la derecha que se tiró al suelo gritando de dolor, el de la izquierda bajó el tubo de metal, un barrido fue el movimiento de Naruto tumbando al suelo a su oponente, le sujetó con la mano izquierda la muñeca al castaño con delantal, que había corrido con un picahielos en la mano, con un fuerte codazo le rompió el brazo logrando que el hueso se asomará fuera de la piel haciéndole gritar, agarró rápidamente el picahielos antes de apuñalarle en el ojo antes de sacar el arma arrancando el órgano por completo.

El pandillero al que no había golpeado en la entrepierna, ese seguía quejándose en el suelo, intentó golpearle por la espalda, Naruto solo se hizo a un lado agarrándole los cabellos azules obligándole a ver al cielo mientras perdía el equilibrio, un fuerte codazo en pleno rostro le rompió la nariz y le tumbó un par de dientes, lo dejó caer al suelo para evitar al par de mujeres que intentaban apuñalarle, retrocedía suavemente con cada paso que el dúo daba, tiró el picahielos al suelo sacando un par de ganchos de las mangas de su chaqueta, eran ganchos de un color blanco hueso y se veían extrañamente finos.

— No me gusta matar mujeres, pero si intentan matarme creo que puedo hacer una excepción, además no son tan sexis —Opinó.

En ese instante Inari se dio cuenta de que los dos hombres con delantales se acercaban peligrosamente por la espalda del pelirrojo, quería gritar y advertirle pero su voz no salía, su mente se había desconectado de su cuerpo y por más que lo intentara su cuerpo no le respondía, Naruto se agachó antes de darle una patada al suelo empujándose detrás de los hombres que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, al de la derecha, uno de cabellos rubios, le dio una fuerte patada ascendente lanzándolo un par de metros más lejos, con prisa se lanzó contra el otro hombre incrustando el gancho por la espalda cerca de la caja torácica, si no es que en la misma, y de un fuerte movimiento separó el hueso de la carne, el horrible grito que se escuchó se apagó tan rápido como llegó cuando el otro gancho rasgó el cuello ajeno.

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo es este? —Susurró una de las mujeres viendo el entornó con nervio.

— Soy el mismo tipo de bastardo que ustedes, pero estamos en bandos contrarios, pero ya que estamos pienso divertirme —Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa cruel.

Los cuatro oponentes, sí se podía llamar así a esos sujetos, se mantenían alejados del pelirrojo sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo, la sonrisa del chico se extendía e Inari no podía seguir asociándola a una sonrisa malvada, su cerebro no le dejaba creer que ese chico que le estaba salvando pudiera tener una sonrisa tan cruel y malvada, Naruto solo elevó su mano apuntando con su dedo índice justo a la cintura de una de las mujeres, con sus labios dijo una única palabra "Bang" en ese segundo la chica se agarró la cintura gritando de dolor retorciéndose como sí le hubieran golpeado con una inmensa fuerza, retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros antes de caer al suelo.

Seis pares de ojos voltearon a ver a su compañera, cuando se dieron cuenta del error que habían cometido ya era demasiado tarde y un par de cuchillas decapitaron a la mujer que seguía de pie, un chorro de sangre brotó del cuello antes de caer al suelo, el tubo de metal del último pandillero cayó al suelo y rodó hasta estar frente a Inari, Naruto se acercó lentamente al paralizado hombre con delantal hasta posar su mano derecha sobre su pecho, un jadeó ahogado fue escuchado antes de que el pelirrojo jalara su mano con fuerza y entre unas extrañas cuchillas blancas que salían de las yemas de sus dedos sujetaba el corazón del hombre que dejó caer al suelo antes de aplastarlo, se acercó a la mujer antes de levantar la pierna y dando una patada de tacón su pie hizo estallar el cráneo lanzando el cerebro por el suelo, en ese instante su propio cerebro pareció volver a conectarse, llevó su mano a la boca intentando aguantar la arcada pero no había logrado mover su mano cuando vomitó.

Una vez se detuvo se apoyó con sus manos, vio frente a él viendo como el pandillero agarraba un cuchillo de carnicero, al siguiente segundo estaba detrás de él con el tubo de aceró elevado por sobre su cabeza, un fuerte golpe tumbó al hombre al suelo, solo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que había agarrado el tubo de metal, en realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro de en qué momento se había movido tanto, Naruto volvió a verlo con una ceja alzada.

— Así que te decidiste a mover el culo chaval, ya creía que te quedarías quieto hasta que matara a todos estos —Gruñó, en ese momento Inari se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, no lo culpen todo esto le estaba azotando la mente y no pensaba con claridad alguna, había matado a ese hombre, llevó sus manos a su cuello mientras el aire le faltaba, se tumbó de rodillas con miedo ¡Era un asesino! ¿Cómo viviría después de eso? Volteó a ver al pelirrojo intentando encontrar una respuesta cuando lo recordó ¡Ese sujeto había masacrado a siete personas! Creyó que vería una sonrisa psicótica de un criminal demente cuando volteó a verlo, pero, pero, pero en lugar de eso estaba sonriéndole con cierta amabilidad, o algo así, y su cerebro volvió a sufrir un cortocircuito.

¿Cómo era posible que un humano que había matado de manera tan cruel y asquerosa a siete personas podía sonreír con algo parecido a amabilidad? Pe-pero cuando lo veía no podía evitar compararlo a los héroes y caballeros de los cuentos, que destrozaban a los monstruos sin piedad alguna para salvar a otras personas, y los veía iguales, el pelirrojo lo vio como sí supiera lo que estaba pensando.

— Fue un buen golpe, estará noqueado por un rato más —Señaló cargando el cuerpo, Inari sintió una extraña mezcla de emociones, sentía alivio al no haber asesinado a nadie pero también sentía pánico, sí ese hombre salía de ahí Gato volvería y los masacraría— Pásame la cuerda y ese cuchillo —Le ordenó apuntando a las cuerdas mientras el tumbaba al inconsciente hombre contra la mesa de metal para comenzar a recoger los utensilios que pensaban usar en él.

— ¿Eh? —Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios, el chico solo volvió a apuntar a lo que le había pedido— ¿Q-qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó sin poder ordenar lo que sentía o pensaba, sus emociones y pensamientos se retorcían en un huracán demencial irreconocible.

— Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, ellos querían torturarte ¿No? Pues vamos a devolverle el favor —Sentenció agarrando una de las cuerdas cercanas a la cámara para volver y atarle la mano izquierda a la pata de la mesa.

Tembló por la tranquilidad con la que lo decía más no podía evitar sentirse extraño, pero decidió que era mejor hacerle caso al mayor, fue por las cosas antes de pasárselas al pelirrojo que ató la otra mano a otra pata de la mesa, comenzó a cortar la ropa e Inari solo pensó que debía quitarle los zapatos al hombre, lo hizo ganándose una sonrisa rara de parte de Naruto, era rara no porque nunca la hubiese visto o porque fuera anormalmente malvada, era rara porque solo la había visto en su abuelo Tazuna, su madre Tsunami y su padre Kaiza, una sonrisa llena de orgullo, el mayor ató los pies a sus respectiva pata de la mesa, veía con detenimiento los instrumentos de metal.

Los minutos pasaban y la mente de Inari se serenaba, cuando pudo comprender lo que pensaba o sentía lo confundió aún más, no estaba aterrado, algo raro considerando lo que había visto, ni un ápice de miedo se cernía sobre él, tampoco estaba del todo asqueado, el olor le parecía repugnante pero los cuerpos muertos ya no le provocaban sensación alguna, Naruto, Naruto era otro punto importante, durante la cena lo había visto como un maldito idiota que no comprendía su dolor, luego como alguien que había sufrido pero que era superior a él por poder confrontarlo, un chico extremadamente honesto y cruel con sus palabras, pero ahora, ahora lo veía como un héroe de sus cuentos, su mente no le permitía concebir que ese pelirrojo fuera un monstruo como lo sería cualquier otra persona que matara a siete personas de forma tan grotesca, sentía que era hasta cierto punto admirable esa inmensa fuerza y decisión con la que le había salvado, su cerebro estaba absolutamente confundido, cuando estaba por preguntarle a Naruto que le había ocurrido en la cabeza, probablemente no tendría una verdadera respuesta a lo que le estaba pasando, el pandillero despertó.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerle? —Preguntó sin atreverse a mirar a la persona frente a él.

— ¿Yo? Yo no le haré nada, eso lo harás tú —Aseguró logrando que Inari lo viera directamente a los ojos sin poder creerse sus palabras, antes de que pudiera renegar Naruto volvió a abrir la boca para hablar y sintió que no debía interrumpirle— Yo solo me encargue de los otros porque estabas ahí como piedra, ojo por ojo, diente por diente se refiere a que la víctima cobré venganza o justicia por lo que le hicieron, o lo que quisieron hacerle —Explicó.

— P-pero yo no puedo hacer esto, y-yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, yo no soy cómo tú, s-sol-solo soy un cobarde —Bramó mientras se sentía pequeño, más de lo que era, frente al pelirrojo, este soló le revolvió el cabello en un gesto cariñoso o fraternal confundiéndole aún más.

— Ahí te equivocas, la situación era aplastante para ti, pero intentaste escapar, peleaste por tu vida, no eres el mismo mocoso llorica derrotista que eras al amanecer de este día —Puso su mano sobre el hombro del niño, no podía decir que se viera reflejado o que tuviera un lazo con el niño, aunque su infancia no había sido sencilla él siempre había luchado por su vida y por sobrevivir sin importarle lo que tuviera que hacer, pero podía sentía un poco de empatía, podía entender lo que era levantarse con deseo de luchar por vivir por primera vez, así que quería darle ese momento al niño.

— ¡Suéltenme malditos imbéciles! —Rugió el hombre moviendo sus manos y pies intentando escapar pero las ataduras hechas por el pelirrojo eran incuestionablemente más fuertes que la de esos sujetos— ¡Cuando Gato venga con refuerzos los mataremos! —Bramó y una chispa de furia se encendió en el pecho de Inari, Gato, ese _monstruo_, ese _hombre_ había sido el que había atormentado a su familia, a su pueblo, el que había acabado con su infancia, el que se había matado a su padre, el que lo había secuestrado, sin pensarlo agarró el picahielos que Naruto le ofrecía, lo levantó rápidamente antes de clavarlo justo en la mano derecha del hombre, cuando le escuchó gritar se sintió _raro_, se sintió _bien_, más que bien incluso, volteó a ver al pelirrojo buscando algo, cualquier cosa, y su mirada le dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera, que no se acabaría hasta que él quisiera, volvió a ver a ese hombre y ya no veía a ese pandillero, veía a Gato y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro antes de agarrar otro picahielos.

* * *

Se pasaron largas horas en las que el pequeño niño torturó a ese pandillero que había desatado su furia, Naruto ocasionalmente le daba consejos sobre cómo incrementar el dolor, probablemente eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Inari se dejaba caer agotado al suelo y el pelirrojo se permitió ver la obra del más joven, había arrancado las uñas, picahielos clavados en cada mano, dientes removidos con pinzas, había cortado con una cierra las extremidades, lo había castrado, le arrancaron la lengua (Naruto admitiría que había sido de sus partes favoritas) y lo habían destripado dejándolo morir desangrado, cargó al niño que estaba cubierto de una mezcla de vómito y sangre seca, tendría que darle un baño y lavar su ropa sí quería evitar que alguien se enterará de lo ocurrido, sería problemático que alguien, inclusive Lust, se enterará de su pequeña aventura.

— "Corrompes todo a lo que te acercas" —Bufó el biju con pereza, se había divertido durante la masacre ¿Quién no se divertía con una buena masacre? Y los primeros 30 minutos del niño torturando gente, pero, se volvió aburrido tras un rato.

— "¿Eh?" —Preguntó saliendo de la casa abandonada, no debería tardar mucho en llegar.

— "Este mocoso era un derrotista de primera, te ve masacrar a seis personas y se vuelve un niño psicótico que gusta de torturar gente ¿Ves de lo que habló?" —Preguntó enarcando una ceja, no podía verlo pero Naruto sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

— "Solo fue la emoción del momento, este niño por primera vez pelea por su vida, recuerdo cuando a mí me ocurrió, le arranque de un mordisco la yugular a ese bastardo" —Suspiró recordando aquellos tiempos de su juventud.

— "Ojala sea así o tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te digan hermano" —Gruñó antes de dormirse, Naruto entró en la casa y fue a la ducha, abrió el agua desperezando al niño que comenzó a ducharse con lentitud, cuando acabó se envolvió en una toalla antes de dejarse caer adormilado en los brazos del pelirrojo que bufó un poco antes de cargar al niño hasta la habitación, había visto al abuelo tumbado en la sala con varias botellas de licor, lo dejó recostado y antes de que pudiera salir de la recamara Inari volvió a abrir.

— Gracias, papa —Lo último lo susurró cayendo al mundo de los sueños haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos asustado antes de voltear a ver al niño mientras las risas del zorro demonio era escuchada en su cabeza, intentó despertar al pequeño pero nada, dormido como un tronco, por el bien de su salud mental, que no era mucha, fue a dormir.

La mañana siguiente fue despertado por Kagami que lo miraba confundido, normal sí lo había encontrado en el sillón de la sala en lugar de en la habitación en la que dormían, con un suspiro se levantó ante la mirada del resto del equipo.

— El día de hoy nos vamos a dividir en tres grupos —Comenzó Ibiki tronando los huesos de sus manos— El primer grupo conformado por Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata, Kagami, Shino y Kinana se encargará de proteger a Tazuna en el puente, por el momento están por sobre el promedio al resto del equipo. El segundo grupo estará conformado por Natsu, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura y por mí, con los entrenamientos, por el momento están por debajo de sus compañeros. El tercer grupo, sí le podemos decir así, serás tú, Naruto, te encargaras de proteger a Tsunami y su hijo, las probabilidades de que Gato envié shinobis para capturar civiles son pocas, tus niveles se encuentran por sobre el promedio por lo que confió en que puedas encargarte sí algo sale mal —Dictó y Naruto bufó, él quería no estar cerca del niño ese día, seguía muy confundido respecto a lo que le había dicho anoche y no quería verlo hasta que entendiera por qué había dicho eso.

Cuando los otros dos grupos se fueron, pues entrenaban adentrados en el bosque cercano, Tsunami se le acercó sentándose sobre sus piernas empezando un beso de lengua, la batalla de lenguas era reñida, pues aunque la mujer tenía experiencia el joven tenía habilidad, cuando el ninja parecía que iba a dominar el ósculo un sonido los interrumpió, Inari estaba bajando las escaleras con notoria pereza, la pelinegra se apartó rápidamente y en encaminó a la cocina, el niño paso de largo como sí el pelirrojo no estuviera allí.

Naruto suspiró mentalmente, entendía que tenía que ganarse al hijo sí quería que su genjutsu terminara de dominar a la mujer, pero no pensaba aceptar que le llamara "Hermano" Con la rareza que había presentado Tsunami cabía la posibilidad de que lo viera como un hijo sí Inari comenzaba a llamarle así, y él no pensaba renunciar al sexo, pero tampoco había estado preparado para que le dijeran "Papa/Padre" o cualquier otro título de figura paterna, aceptaría gustoso ser el amante que se llevaba bien con el hijo, y parecía que solo había sido un delirio del mocoso al borde del sueño.

— ¿Cómo dormiste mi niño? —Preguntó Tsunami con una sonrisa amable mientras le serbia un plato de cereal.

— Bastante bien después de que Naruto me salvara de unos empleados de Gato —Dijo claramente antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera procesar lo que Inari estaba por decir, la mujer abrió la boca sorprendida antes de voltear a ver al otro con la muda pregunta sobre lo ocurrido, antes de que Naruto pudiera inventarse una mentira más o menos decente el niño siguió hablando— Me metieron en un saco ayer cuando venía de regreso, me ataron a una mesa pero Naruto llegó y los apalió a todos, incluso me dejó golpear a uno que ya estaba inconsciente —Contó y el pelirrojo tuvo que contener el suspiro que quería escapar de sus labios.

— Están bien —Preguntó con un gesto de preocupación, Inari asintió dándole a entender a su madre que ambos estaban intactos— Oh, es un alivio —Suspiró calmándose— Voy a lavar la ropa, no tardaré —Con esas palabras salió del lugar y Naruto sentía cierto nervio, sí ese niño había soltado tan a la ligera esa información, modificada pero tenía parte de verdad, no quería imaginarse lo que ocurriría sí lo decía frente a Ibiki, estaría jodido sí eso ocurría.

— Inari —Llamó pensando en lo que tendría que decir, tenía que asegurarse de que no dijera nada más sobre aquello.

— ¿Si, papa? —Preguntó y esta vez el pelirrojo sí que lo había escuchado con claridad su rostro viró sin poder creer que ese niño le había llamado así, su cerebro estaba por obligarle a preguntar sí su oído no estaba teniendo problemas pero desvió su concentración a lo otro que tenía que decir antes de que llegará Tsunami.

— Sobre lo que ocurrió ayer, no se lo menciones a nadie, será nuestro secreto de hombres ¿Vale? —Preguntó viéndole con calma, luego tendría que hablar con Tsunami para que no lo dijera pero quería creer que ella sería más fácil de convencer que él niño.

— Esta bien —Aceptó agarrando una cajita de jugo— Fue una divertida actividad padre e hijo ¿Todas van a ser así? —Preguntó y Naruto tenía serios problemas para no ahogarse con su propia saliva, el niño se sentó junto a él viéndole como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

— ¿Me dijiste papa? —Preguntó intentando mantener la calma, aunque las risas del zorro pulgoso no lo hacían más sencillo.

— ¿Prefieres que te llame papi o padre? ¿O prefieres que te llame papa Naruto? De cualquier modo no pienso dejar de llamarte papa —Preguntó viéndole con normalidad aparentemente sin comprender la magnitud de lo que decía o lo que eso le hacía a los nervios del otro.

— ¿Por qué me llamas papa? —Cuestiono, los ojos del niño lo vieron sin poder entender su duda y luego parecieron brillar con admiración, oh no.

— Tú fuiste a salvarme, llegaste cuando más te necesitaba, me defendiste de esas personas que querían matarme, incluso apartaste uno para que yo pudiera matarlo, me diste concejos sobre cómo hacerlo bien, me llevaste cargando a casa, me diste un baño y me arropaste —Enumeró logrando que un pequeño tic nervioso apareciera en el ojo del mayor— Eres mi héroe, un modelo a seguir —Siguió y las risas del zorro se volvieron carcajadas histéricas.

— ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que dije de los héroes? —Preguntó esperando que nadie escuchará lo que decía Inari o podría tener problemas.

— Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo bien —Aseguró sin apartar su vista de él— Un héroe es alguien al que admiras, un modelo a seguir, una persona en la que confías y sigues ciegamente —Dijo recargándose en sus rodillas viéndole con admiración.

— Si —Tenía que reconocer que eso era más o menos la definición de un héroe— Pero ¿Recuerdas cómo mate a todos esos tipos? Yo no soy un héroe —Siguió intentando que Inari dejara su ridícula idea de llamarle héroe o papa.

— Si lo hago ¡Fue increíble! —Gritó emocionado y Naruto supo en ese momento que se había jodido, tal vez el kyubi tenía razón sobre que corrompía todo— ¡Quiero ser como tú! ¡Eres fuerte y genial papa! —Se lanzó sobre el abrazándole aunque el cerebro del pelirrojo se había detenido, no solo había perdido una discusión contra un niño, porque sabía que no pararía con ese pensamiento fácilmente, incluso tal vez tendría que mostrar lo inhumano que era sí quería lograrlo, lo otro que había detenido su cerebro es que sí le había jodido la mente a un niño volviéndole un homicida psicópata en potencia.

— "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que le jodiste la mente?" —Le llamó el zorro cuando sus risas callaron abruptamente— "Creo que este mocoso ya tenía la mente jodida de antes" —Aceptó, puede que su jinchuriki corrompiera todo lo que estaba cerca de él, pero joder tenías que estar mal de la cabeza para tener esa reacción.

— Inari —Llamó mientras por su cabeza pasaban todas las ideas para evitar ser el "padre" de ese niño, no podía revelar sus planes o lo tendría agarrado de los cojones con correa— El camino que he decidido seguir es peligroso, puede que le haga daño a una infinidad de personas, y lo más seguro es que no sienta arrepentimiento alguno, es un camino que pienso seguir aunque eso me lleve a la muerte, un niño como tú no debería intentar seguirme —Contó esperando que eso convenciera al chico, aceptaba la idea de llevarse bien, lo necesitaba para que Tsunami fuera dominada por su genjutsu, pero de ser un "amigo" a ser el "padre" del niño eran asuntos muy diferentes.

— No me importa —Afirmó con seriedad— No importa el camino que tomes, yo te seguiré sin titubear, quiero aprender de ti, quiero ser como tú —Siguió mientras sus ojos parecían ganar decisión con cada palabra— Mi vida había perdido todo el sentido, no tenía un motivo por el cual luchar o por el cual vivir, pero, pero tú me mostraste que había un camino, sí el camino que quieres tomar pone en riesgo tu vida yo daré la mía para que cumplas tu sueño, seré tu herramienta, ¡Quiero ser como tú, papa! —Gritó viéndole con firmeza absoluta.

— "Este niño está majara" —Pensó el pelirrojo viendo al chico.

— "Mejor arranca las ilusiones de raíz antes de que tu esclava vuelva y lo oiga, sí descubre que su mocoso te ve como un padre no te dejará ir" —Advirtió el zorro.

— Oh ¿En serio Inari-kun? —La voz se escuchó detrás de Naruto que giró la cabeza viendo a quien había hablado, ahí Tsunami les sonreía amablemente, Inari saltó del sofá mientras un tic aparecía en el ojo del Uzumaki.

— M-mama puedo explicarlo —Aseguró viendo al adolecente, quería que su mama y su nuevo papa estuvieran juntos pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría su madre.

— No tienes nada que explicar —Posó su mano en la cabeza de su hijo antes de caminar hasta estar frente a Naruto sujetando su barbilla antes de besarlo con pasión, tal vez por instinto o ya dando por perdida la situación siguió el beso— Yo pensaba que Naruto-kun sería un gran padre para ti —Reconoció abriendo los brazos, Inari corrió hacia ellos saltando uniéndose a un abrazo "familiar"

— "No sé si tienes mucha suerte o estás jodido, ahora tienes que lidiar con tu nuevo mocoso" —Se mofó el kyubi viendo la situación.

* * *

_Bueno, ese fue el capítulo, más o menos para el próximo capítulo lleguemos al segundo tercio del país de las olas, aunque me imagino que este apartado siempre será ignorado siento la necesidad de recordarles que si quieren comentar o criticar háganlo de manera constructiva y respetuosa, sí alguien quiere ver algún fetiche o parafilia en particular coméntelo, ya sea en público o por privado para poder tenerlo en cuenta, sin más que decir Demon se despide para leernos en otro momento._


	7. Ejecución

_Hola gente, Demon vuelve con un nuevo capítulo de esta cosa que hago llamar historia, aquí para recordarles que sí quieren comentar o criticar háganlo de manera constructiva y respetuosa, en cuanto a las filias o fetiches sí quieren que lo tenga en cuenta envíenme un mensaje, ya sea por público o por privado, referente al capítulo de hoy creo que intentare profundizar en otros temas, desde la frustración sexual se Kurenai, la "unión" entre Naruto e Inari, o cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurra._

* * *

Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo había terminado así, incluso se estaba preguntando sí su plan para conquistar Nami valía realmente tanto, ahora no solo tenía una sierva (Algo positivo, siempre era positivo tener nuevas siervas) pero, ahora tenía que hacerse cargo del hijo de esta que parecía un asesino psicópata en potencia, y él no estaba para hacerse cargo de asesinos psicópatas, incluso el zorro que disfrutaba de burlarse en su cara cuando tenía la oportunidad veía esto con seriedad, podía simplemente abandonarlos a los dos una vez la misión se hubiera acabado pero ya había gastado un kakinaosu dejándole sin usos hasta el próximo mes y prefería no comprobar hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar ese mocoso por un padre.

Por lo que ya comenzado el plan solo le quedaba avanzar, lo que lo llevaba a este momento, mientras sus compañeros, amante e "hijo" dormían estaba preparando sus cosas para buscar a las otras familias que podían tomar el cargo de Nami, sí morían después de la muerte de Gato podría haber una investigación, pero sí todos estaban muertos mientras el enano mafioso se concentraba en Tazuna podía aparentar, estaba por salir de la casa de Tazuna cuando alguien le jaló el pantalón, volteó a ver hacia abajo rogando a los dioses en los que no creía que no fuera quién creía, para su desgracia, sí, era Inari.

— ¿A dónde vamos papa? —Preguntó usando un conjunto de ropa negra junto a una pequeña mochila, había tenido una suerte casi legendaria de que ese niño no le dijera papa frente a sus compañeros o maestros.

— ¿Ya se van a otro de sus momentos padre e hijo? —Cuestionó Tsunami desde la puerta, suspiró, prácticamente la mujer no se había apartado desde que había afirmado que sería el padre del niño, y ya se había gastado demasiado esfuerzo en poner ese plan en marcha como para enviarlo a la mierda ahora.

— Quiero confirmar lo que le ha ocurrido a las otras familias cinco familias que pueden tomar el mando de Nami —Contestó sin decir que pensaba matar a los que estuvieran vivos, sí tenía que llevar al niño, y ya estaba viendo que tendría que llevarlo, tendría que limitar sus asesinatos al mínimo mientras el niño estuviera con él ya tenía demasiado cuidando a un homicida psicópata, él mismo.

— Inari sabe dónde viven, los que no estamos en la línea que tomará el poder vivimos un poco apartados de los pueblos, nos veíamos para celebrar las fiestas —Aseguró Tsunami logrando que el pelirrojo suspirara, eso al menos le permitiría ahorrarse el buscar gente que se le pareciera a Tazuna, Naruto se arrodillo en el suelo antes de voltear a ver a Inari.

— Sube, tenemos que darnos prisa —Ordenó a lo que el niño se subió a su espalda con una sonrisa, conociendo la geografía de Nami los pueblos no estaban tan lejos los unos de los otros, incluso sí intentaban hacer una aldea shinobi probablemente tendrían que unir los seis pueblos para la cantidad de gente— "Espero que este niño pueda aprender ninjutsu o de lo contrario tendré que buscar cómo mandarlo con los samurái" —Pensó corriendo usando chakra en sus piernas para no cansarse tanto.

Los minutos pasaban mientras el paisaje cambiaba hasta que el terreno se volvía pantanoso, las casas ahora estaban hechas de manera y estaban construidas sobre grandes troncos de madera para evitar hundirse en el pantano uniéndose entre sí con puentes colgantes, Inari tocó su hombro un par de veces, saltó para aterrizar en un puente antes de bajarlo y voltear a verlo, apuntó a la lejanía y con un poco de esfuerzo Naruto pudo ver la casa, volvió a cargar al niño para saltar entre los árboles hasta la dichosa casa.

— Aquí viven los séptimos en la línea de sucesión —Susurró Inari, las ventanas estaban cerradas con tablas de madera y la puerta se encontraba cerrada con seguro— ¿Crees que sigan vivos? —Preguntó viendo la puerta.

— Vamos a descubrirlo, no te alejes de mi —Sacó unas agujas de su porta armas antes de comenzar a forzar la cerradura, ventajas de crecer en el barrio bajo, aprendes a abrir cerraduras en tiempo record, un minuto más tarde la puerta se encontraba abierta, entraron encontrando el lugar envuelto en la penumbra, caminó hasta la habitación principal si no se equivocaba y se encontró con un hombre y una mujer durmiendo juntos, volteó al lado comprobando que Inari no estaba detrás de él, saco un cuchillo dispuesto a matarlos cuando.

— ¡Inari! —Se escuchó el grito de una niña, en un segundo la pareja se despertó, saltó al techo usando chakra para mantenerse sujeto para no ser visto, las dos personas abandonaron la habitación encontrándose en el pasillo, Naruto volvió al suelo caminando lentamente hasta estar en el umbral, volteó a ver encontrándose a Inari rodeado por la pareja, un niño y una niña.

— ¿Inari? —Preguntó el hombre— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso Tazuna y Tsunami…? —No se atrevió a completar la oración.

— Mama tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarme, con que el viejo está construyendo un puente para unir Nami al país del fuego, Gato va tras él, me mandó con ustedes ya que Gato no sabe que somos familia —Mintió volteando a la habitación donde el pelirrojo se encontraba escondido.

— Me imagino el miedo que debe de estar teniendo —Reconoció la mujer soltando un suspiro— Desde que nos enteramos de lo que les ocurrió a los Tatsu y los Nami nosotros también hemos tenido miedo —Reconoció.

— ¿Los Tatsu y los Nami? ¿Qué les paso? —Interrogó guiñándole un ojo a su padre, punto para Inari por resultar útil, según lo que Tsunami le había contado las familias cambiaban de apellido dependiendo de su posición para llegar al trono del país, los Tatsu eran los terceros mientras que los Nami eran los cuartos.

— Oh, Inari —Suspiró lastimeramente el niño al que le calculaba unos 10 años— Gato los mató, se enteró de que estaban en la línea de sucesión al trono —Le contó poniendo su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo— Venga, vamos a dormir, Inari, ven y duerme con nosotros —Pidió viendo a sus padres pidiendo una aprobación, los mayores asintieron antes de que los niños caminaran hasta la habitación, Naruto se escondió debajo de la cama de los adultos esperando, pasados unos minutos los dos se recostaron.

Naruto esperó pacientemente hasta que escuchó como las respiraciones cambiaban hasta ser las de una persona durmiendo, salió lentamente de debajo de la cama sacando un par de cuchillas, vio al hombre frente a él sin emoción alguna, primera lección al matar, acaba con la amenaza mayor primero, clavó la cuchilla en el ojo del hombre rápidamente matándolo antes de que pudiera gritar, camino hasta encontrarse al lado de la mujer recubrió su cuchilla de chakra de viento antes de decapitarla, estaba por salir a buscar a los niños cuando alguien entró corriendo en la habitación.

— ¡Papa, mama, Inari apuñaló a…! —El chico entró gritando antes de toparse con la escena frente a él ahogando su voz en el segundo que sus ojos vieron los cadáveres de sus padres, cayó al suelo antes de comenzar a gritar aterrado, Naruto caminó hasta estar frente a él, Inari entró corriendo en la habitación sorprendiéndose por un segundo al ver a la pareja muerta antes de ver a Naruto.

— Se me escapó Sora, papa —Se disculpó agachando la cabeza avergonzado, el niño volteó a verlo sin entender, Naruto lo tumbó al suelo poniendo su pie en la garganta de Sora comenzando a asfixiarlo, se sentía enfadado con Inari.

— Primera lección cuando matas, Inari, acaba con la amenaza mayor primero, el padre de familia, el niño mayor y más fuerte, el shinobi sí es que lo hay, luego matas a los demás —Gruñó haciendo que Inari agachara la cabeza avergonzado antes de asentir, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento le había dicho al niño que matarían a esas familias que irían a visitar.

Sora comenzó a golpear su pierna intentando mover el pie que comenzaba a asfixiarlo, Naruto solo bufó antes de apuntar con su dedo índice al niño debajo de él antes de mover sus labios formando la palabra "Bang" en ese segundo la falange de su dedo índice salió disparado contra el cráneo ajeno perforando el espacio entre los ojos matándolo al instante, lo pateó antes de salir de la casa con Inari detrás de él.

Lo hizo subirse a su espalda para ir al siguiente pueblo en la lista, ya había confirmado que tres de las cinco familias que iban a buscar ya estaban muertas por lo que el viaje se había acortado un poco, el camino fue silencioso, Naruto estaba concentrado en el camino mientras Inari se encontraba avergonzado y preocupado por haber hecho enojar a su nuevo papa, llegaron a otro pueblo tras casi una hora de camino, había varios árboles frutales pero parecían que hacía mucho que no daban frutos.

— Papa —Susurró el niño bajándose— La familia Ari, la quinta en la línea de sucesión —Susurró apuntando a una casa en la colina.

— ¿Por qué los mataste? —Preguntó mientras forzaba la cerradura, el niño se rascó la nuca antes de responder.

— Supuse que sería bueno para ti que estuviéramos más cerca de la sucesión —Susurró, entraron a la casa.

— Cuando te infiltres en un lugar, asegúrate de que tus pasos no sean ruidosos —Le aconsejó caminando lentamente.

— "Y ahora le das concejos, decídete, ¿Vas a ser su padre o no?" —Preguntó el zorro dentro de la cabeza del pelirrojo.

— "Sí va a acompañarme a matar gente al menos debo enseñarle lo básico" —Aseguró, no era indiferente a ser admirado, los niños del orfanato lo habían admirado prácticamente desde su primer año dentro de la academia, pero de cierto modo era diferente con Inari, tal vez porque él quería aprender incluso lo peor de él y lo admiraba incluso con eso, o porque ahora tenía que lidiar con el como si fuera su hijo.

— Soma Ari es mi tío segundo, es viudo y solo tiene un hijo de 12 años —Le informó Inari intentando seguir lo mejor posible las indicaciones del mayor.

— Muy bien, ahora escucha —Ordenó— Si tu objetivo no es torturar asegúrate de matar a tu víctima en un movimiento —Se arrodilló junto al niño— Los puntos que debes atacar son el corazón, el cuello, los ojos o el estómago —Indicó señalando los cuatro puntos mencionados mientras Inari asentía con ojos brillantes— Apuñalas el corazón o los ojos con fuerza, sí no lo haces bien el ataque no los matará, sí atacas los ojos empuja el arma hasta que no puedas más, sí atacas al cuello es en un corte, rápido y certero, sí atacas a las entrañas, no lo recomiendo para casos del sigilo, es un corte para intentar destriparlo —Recomendó a lo que el niño asintió otra vez mientras caminaba hasta una habitación donde un niño dormía a pierna suelta.

Inari volteó a ver al Uzumaki cuando estuvo junto a su primo, este solo asintió antes de que el Umi bajara el cuchillo apuñalando el ojo de su pariente hasta que el cuchillo de caza, Naruto no estaba seguro de dónde lo había conseguido, el recién fallecido chico no pudo reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba en el otro mundo.

— "No titubea y aprende rápido, podría ser bastante bueno" —Reconoció sonriendo Naruto antes de pasar a la otra habitación donde descansaba un hombre gordo.

— "Eso solo me confirma que te intentará matar si los abandonas" —Bufó el biju con frustración, el pelirrojo debió darle la razón, se postró a los pies de la cama apuntando al cráneo del hombre con su dedo índice— "¿Acaso le agarraste gusto a ese truco?" —Preguntó sabiendo lo que haría su jinchuriki.

— "Sí, la ejecución de falange es sencilla, rápida y efectiva, no hace grandes destrozos y acaba con la víctima, no me gusta usarlo en una pelea pero para trabajos así puedo aprovecharlo" —Confirmó sonriendo, gracias al shikotsumyaku podía expulsar sus huesos como armas y regenerarlos en cuestión de segundos u horas en el peor de los casos, la ejecución de falange era un jutsu sencillo pero eficaz, usaba la falange de su dedo índice como una bala— Bang —Susurró y su falange salió disparada abriéndole un agujero en la cabeza al hombre.

Afuera de la habitación lo esperaba Inari jugando con el ojo que le había arrancado a su primo, cuando llegó a su lado quitó el pequeño saquito mojado en el que se había convertido el órgano visual y limpió su arma contra un mueble, se subió a sus hombros antes de emprender carrera a por la última familia, una hora y media más tarde llegaron a otro pueblo, esperó a que el niño apuntara a la casa del último familiar al que tenían acceso que interrumpía la sucesión familiar, repitieron el proceso, Naruto forzó la cerradura, Inari mató a los más jóvenes, y el pelirrojo se encargaba después de los adultos, ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando regresaron a casa de Tazuna a dormir.

* * *

Karin abría la puerta del hogar del único otro Uzumaki en la aldea de la hoja, por lo que sabía este había partido como refuerzo a una misión pero le había dejado una nota con una posible respuesta para uno de los pergaminos que había encontrado en la guarida, avanzó con lentitud, en la sala le esperaba el pergamino junto a una pequeña nota, lo único escrito era "La Genética" Solo podía suponer que se refería a que esa era la respuesta según Naruto.

Mordió su dedo dejando que la sangre fluyera usándola para escribir la respuesta que el chico había supuesto, no estaba segura de a qué venía la genética pero le daría fe a su pariente confiando en que no estaría intentando al azar, la madera negra sobre la que se envolvía el rollo brillo unos segundos antes de teñirse de blanca, el cinta que mantenía el pergamino cerrado se deshizo en humo, el número que estaba escrito en la base del pergamino desapareció, con un poco de miedo abrió el pergamino lentamente, no quería descubrir sí después de un error provocaba una explosión, lo desenrolló hasta que pudo leer el equivalente a una página.

— _Si tienes este pergamino abierto en tus manos solo hay dos opciones, o eres un Uzumaki que logró descifrar el código en este pergamino o eres alguien de confianza para uno —_Comenzó a leer con excitación ante la posibilidad el secreto que escondía ese rollo— _En cualquier caso debes de querer saber lo que se esconde entre estas letras, sabemos que no nos queda mucho tiempo, nuestra guerra para defendernos de Iwa, Kiri, Kumo y Suna nos está agotando más de lo que nos gustaría, nuestros cultivos ya empezaron a verse mermados, no tenemos suficientes medicinas para atender a todos los heridos, han bloqueado nuestras rutas marinas, la pesca deja de ser fructífera pues los peces se alejan de tanto caos, incluso nos hemos visto en la obligación de enviar niños a esta horrible guerra, nuestro aliado, Konoha, está tardando mucho en llegar, incluso cabe la posibilidad de que no llegue para cuando esta guerra acabé —_Mordió su labio al leer las condiciones en las que se encontraba la nación de su clan.

— _Es la primera vez en la historia que recibimos un ataque de esta categoría, nuestro Uzukage, Ares Uzumaki, ha dado la orden definitiva, los científicos hemos plasmado en este pergamino todo lo que el clan Uzumaki sabe sobre investigación genética, todos los secretos que contiene nuestra sangre se encuentran plasmados aquí con la esperanza de que los vestigios de nuestro clan cumplan nuestro deseo, sabemos que vamos a caer, es simplemente imposible ganar esta guerra en estas condiciones, hemos hecho todo lo posible para que niños y mujeres escapen del archipiélago, ellos buscaran donde asentarse y esconder estos pergaminos, tal vez no se pueda en la próxima generación, inclusive puede que tardemos cien generaciones en cumplir nuestro deseo, lo que Uzukage-sama quiere, lo que los científicos queremos, lo que los guerreros, médicos, agricultores, lo que el clan Uzumaki quiere, venganza —_Con la última palabra Karin dejó caer el pergamino sin poderse creer lo que leyó, agarró rápidamente el pergamino para seguir leyendo.

— _Venganza, tal vez como miembro de nuestro clan te parezca raro lo que pedimos, después de todo siempre hemos intentado alejarnos de la guerra o el derramamiento innecesario de sangre, pero tú no has visto las desgracias que esta guerra trajo para con nosotros, madres sepultando niños, amigos viendo a sus camaradas perder la vida en un sinsentido, parejas separadas por las masacres, las mujeres siendo violadas por estos monstruos, hay quienes dicen que el clan Uzumaki no apoya la venganza pero somos un clan justo, queremos que cada gota derramada sea cobrada, ellos comenzaron esta guerra y sí tenemos suerte seremos nosotros los que la terminen, incluso en estás paginas hemos roto los tabúes, no apoyamos la modificación genética pero en son de cumplir está venganza aceptamos que cualquier método es válido, joven Uzumaki te pedimos que por favor cumplas nuestra voluntad —_Después de eso seguían varios reportes científicos, proyectos, experimentos entre otros.

Dejó caer el pergamino al suelo, el cuerpo le pesaba como sí cargase el peso del cielo, cayó arrodillada sin poder creer lo que había leído, su clan, un clan con una moral incuestionable pedía venganza, sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía en pedazos ¿Había dado la otra mejilla todo ese tiempo en balde? La furia comenzaba a burbujear en su estómago, apretó sus dientes con fiereza, sus manos se volvieron puños antes de comenzar a golpear el suelo, todo ese tiempo dándole buena cara al mundo y sus desgracias no tenían verdadero valor, todas esas veces que había removido la venganza de sus pensamientos ¡Cuando su clan la quería!

— "Eso no me lo esperaba" —La voz volvió a escucharse en su cabeza— "¿Qué harás ahora?" —Preguntó con burla.

— Decidí seguir los ideales de mi clan hace años, sí ellos deseaban venganza lo cumpliré, destruiré Kusa —Aseguró secándose las lágrimas, sus ojos habían ganado un brillo peligroso— Me hicieron vivir el infierno y pienso devolver cada golpe, voy a cobrarme cada maldito segundo —Su sonrisa se extendía por su rostro mientras aquella voz se volvía lejana y distante— ¿Quién lo diría Naruto? Al final tenías razón —Salió de ahí dispuesta a comenzar su nuevo entrenamiento.

* * *

Terminaba de cambiar los vendajes de Zabuza cuando Gato entró en la habitación siendo escoltado por dos matones de poca monta que realmente no lo protegerían de ellos.

— ¿Así es el demonio de la neblina? Vaya debilucho estás hecho sí unos mocosos y su maestro te dejaron así —Se burló y en ese momento apareció un corte en su mejilla, Haku tenía el brazo extendido afirmando que había sido él el que había lanzado la aguja que le había herido, Gato trastabillo viéndole con furia.

— Te recomiendo que cierres la boca, enano —Gruñó Zabuza elevando su espada en una muda amenaza— ¿No deberías estar más preocupado por el daimyo?

— ¿Cuánto tardará en recuperarse? —Le preguntó Gato al enmascarado que le envió una mirada de muerte que le hizo sufrir un escalofrío.

— Dos semanas —Fue lo único que escapó de la boca de Haku— En cuanto Zabuza-sama se recuperé iremos a cazarlos —Aseguró, de mala gana Gato se alejó saliendo del lugar junto a sus guardaespaldas.

— Esos mocosos la liaron bien —Aceptó el hombre viendo las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo, cortes y quemaduras— Esos mocosos no son normales ¿Qué piensas Haku? —Le preguntó deseando saber su opinión.

— El pelirrojo sabía que estaba ahí desde antes, la chica Hyuga parecía contenerse para no comenzar el ataque desde el principio, los demás parecían bastante promedio en comparación —Contó agarrando más pomada para intentar curar a su maestro.

— Mantén un ojo sobre ellos, atacaron a matar muy rápido para ser unos genin, quiero toda la información posible para dentro de dos semanas cuando pueda ir a por ellos —Ordenó recostándose en el sillón.

Dos semanas después caminaba a paso presuroso a buscar a su maestro encontrándolo haciendo estiramientos para poder moverse correctamente.

— ¿Ya tienes la información, Haku? —Cuestionó sentándose esperando algún detalle.

— Por desgracia no logre obtener información de la Hyuga, aceptaré cualquier castigo por mi incompetencia maestro —Se disculpó, Zabuza solo hizo un gesto con la mano diciéndole que no tenía importancia— El chico pelirrojo se llama Naruto Uzumaki, ha salido varias veces durante la noche pero lo he perdido cada vez —Volvió a disculparse— Al puente solo le falta un cuarto de su construcción, según las estimaciones podrían terminar la próxima semana con todo el apoyo que el constructor está recibiendo.

— ¿Y de Gato? —Cuestionó el hombre.

— Aparentemente descubrió cuales eran las familias que le faltaban, tanto el daimyo como las primeras siete familias que pueden tomar el trono de Nami han muerto, pero falta una —Contó, no había podido ver como los mataban pero Gato se había jactado de eso durante días— Aparentemente alguien entró a su oficina ayer por la noche y robó documentos, la gran mayoría del equipo de Konoha se encuentra en el puente, Gato piensa atacar a la familia del constructor con 6 matones y él mismo ¿Vamos a atacar al constructor o a la casa?

— Al constructor, no pienso caer tan bajo como Gato —Gruñó el hombre levantándose, no podían postergar eso mucho más, al puente no le faltaba tanto como para tomar una recuperación adecuada.

* * *

Naruto sonreía complacido mientras veía a Tazuna beber de su cantimplora, faltaba una semana para que el puente estuviera listo, y dos semanas para que todos se fueran dando por terminada la misión, así que se había permitido jugar sucio, no podía permitirse que Tazuna tomara el mando de Nami, sería un riesgo sí se casaba y tenía un hijo, por lo que llevaba envenenando su bebida desde hace un tiempo, la ingesta del veneno en las dosis que daba no debería matarlo, pero con la frecuencia con la que bebía el veneno estaba mellando la salud del hombre y tal vez en menos de un mes su corazón se detendría.

Kakashi se había recuperado hacía una semana y se había sumado debidamente a los entrenamientos, pero eso le importaba poco a Naruto, llevaba entrenando a Inari en las artes asesinas y shinobis desde hacía dos semanas teniendo un avance decente, ese día se quedarían en casa Sakura, Natsu y Kiba, Tsunami ya había puesto veneno en sus comidas para asegurarse de que cayeran dormidos por horas, el resto partirían a proteger a Tazuna al puente, ya se esperaban un ataque de parte de Zabuza.

— ¿Va a ser el día de hoy? —Preguntó Inari en un susurro, los maestros se encontraban más concentrados en organizarse para ver si alguno debía quedarse con los alumnos.

— Si, no olvides lo que te dije —Respondió, había logrado encontrar las oficinas de Gato, aunque por desgracia no estaba en el hogar del mafioso, pero se había enterado para sus planes de ese día, atacaría el hogar de los Umi con 15 matones, con el entrenamiento que le había dejado al niño podría hacerse cargo de eso, sin contar con el equipo y los deseos homicidas propios del niño.

— Hacer que firme el papel que hará que mama sea la dueña de la compañía de Gato, luego tengo permiso para encargarme de él —Preguntó mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por su rostro, Naruto debía de reconocer para sí mismo que no estaba seguro de que sentir sobre el niño, creía que así se debía sentir tener un alumno o un aprendiz.

Para medio día se encontraban esperando en el puente y Naruto miraba a Hinata sabiendo que ambos ya sabían lo mismo, podían sentirlo, la neblina que cubrió el puente fue solo la confirmación de lo que sus instintos les decían, Zabuza había llegado, la de ojos perlas asintió sacando su látigo, ya habían desperdiciado su tiempo no matando a ese hombre en el momento.

— Veo que me estaban esperando —Llamó Zabuza deshaciendo su jutsu, a su lado el mismo cazador que le había ayudado a fingir su muerte sujetaba agujas senbon con firmeza— Llevo esperando estas dos semanas por vengarme de ustedes —Detrás de sus vendas parecía asomarse una sonrisa— Haku, mata a los constructores —Ordenó, el cazador estaba por lanzarse al ataque cuando una inmensa jaula en forma de domo los encerraba.

— Jutsu de invocación: Jaula de combate de prisioneros —Advirtió Ibiki desde fuera del domo con su mano sobre lo que parecía un cerrojo— La Jaula de prisioneros es una de mis invocaciones especiales, encierra a las víctimas en una jaula en forma de domo, gracias a una barrera de chakra nada puede escapar —Comenzó a explicar con seriedad— Mientras haya más de una persona de pie dentro la jaula se mantendrá cerrada, o hasta que libere el candado —Añadió viendo a sus compañeros.

— Eh, Ibiki —Llamó Kakashi a su compañero sin atreverse a mirarlo— Mira a quien dejaste dentro de la jaula —Pidió y en ese instante Ibiki abrió los ojos sorprendido, dentro de la jaula se encontraba Naruto, Kagami, Hinata, Shino Kinana, Sasuke, Zabuza y el tal Haku, fuera del lugar se encontraban los maestros y Tazuna.

— Mierda —Gruñó palmeándose el rostro, debió de asegurarse de quién quedaría encerrado antes de usar su jutsu.

* * *

Inari estaba jugando con un cuchillo que le había dado su padre, incluso lo había creado para él, era un hueso que había salido del hombro de su padre, era un cuchillo que tenía decorados calaveras en el mango, en el sofá se encontraban tirados los ninjas compañeros de su papa Naruto, sí fuera por el habría apuñalado al castaño de ojos azules y a la de cabellos rosados, ambos habían insultado a su padre entre sueños, el castaño diciendo que un perdedor mientras que la chica le había dicho psicópata ¡Que los jodan! Su padre era genial ¿Qué importaba que le gustará matar gente? Pero por respeto a su padre se quedaría quieto y no mataría a los dos idiotas, el otro castaño solo murmuraba ocasionalmente las palabras; "Culos, Tetas, Pene y Coño" Por lo que lo podía ignorar mejor.

— ¿Tardarán demasiado? —Preguntó mirando su cuchillo, su papa lo había entrenado por dos semanas, era brutal y carecía de cualquier piedad durante ellos pero según él había hecho grandes mejorías, quería tener a Gato allí ¿Los motivos? Solo dos. El primero era que quería torturarlo, ya había superado la idea de matarlo, quería que el bastardo muriera agonizando por el dolor en lugar de una muerte rápida. El segundo era más sencillo, quería serle útil a su padre, solo le había ayudado encontrando a sus otros familiares para matarlos pero en los planes a futuro no, quería ser digno de ser su hijo.

— No te preocupes Inari, tu papa dijo que vendrían hoy, además, esos ninjas no despertarán hasta que les demos el antídoto y según Naruto-kun no recordarán nada —Comentó sonriendo su mama, ella tenía razón, no debería dudar de su papa.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando todo acabe? —Guardó el cuchillo antes de sacar un puñal, su papa le había hecho todo un equipo de armas con sus huesos, sonaba raro pero era genial.

— Cuando el puente esté terminado el pueblo intentara tomar repercusiones contra el daimyo, cuando descubran que está muerto buscaran a la siguiente familia que pueda hacerse cargo, llegarán a nosotros, y tu abuelo tomará el cargo, cuando el muera serás el heredero, ya que tu papa y yo no podemos casarnos aún, pero como aún no eres mayor sería la regente —Comenzó a explicar mientras veía los atuendos de trabajo que tenía— Luego iríamos junto a tu papa y su equipo a Konoha para comenzar una alianza plena con el país del fuego, nos hospedaremos con tu padre —Explicó eligiendo uno de los trajes.

— Donde papa y tú me harán un hermanito ¿Cierto? —Preguntó curioso, guardo el puñal después de sacarle brillo con un paño, después sacó una guadaña de mano que también estaba hecho de hueso para sacarle brillo.

— Oh, mi niño no podrá ser, incluso si mama y papa follan por horas y mama queda preñada no podrías ver a tu hermanito en mucho tiempo —Hizo un gesto de tristeza antes de volver a hablar— Con eso de que te quedarás en Konoha para ser un ninja como tu papa, mientras tanto yo cuidare los activos de tu padre desde Nami —Contó antes de comenzar a planchar el traje— Pero no estarás solo, tendrás a papa y a tus otras mamis —Recordó sonriente.

Su mama le había contado que su papa tenía otras novias, por un momento eso lo confundió mucho ¿No se suponía que solo tenías una pareja al mismo tiempo? Había estado confundido hasta que le preguntó a su papa intentando no parecer sospechoso, creía que falló pero no lo regañó, le contó que el clan Uzumaki, del que era su padre, creía en las relaciones polígamas, de varias parejas, que mientras pudiera mantenerlas a todas no había ley en su clan sobre que un hombre tuviera varias parejas, por lo que era técnicamente una tradición familiar de su padre por lo que debía respetarla.

— Mama —Llamó guardando su arma— ¿Las mujeres Uzumaki también pueden tener múltiples parejas? —Preguntó curioso, su madre se llevó un dedo al labio comenzando a pensar o hacer memoria.

— En realidad es el sostén económico-militar el que tiene este derecho, por ejemplo, sí una mujer es el sostén económico, o la de mayor fuerza, en la relación las leyes Uzumaki le permiten tener múltiples amantes, aunque solo los hombres pueden casarse con todas sus parejas al poder dejar embarazadas a todas al mismo tiempo, mientras que la mujer rara vez puede quedar embarazada de más de una pareja a la vez, es un poco complejo, puedes preguntarle a tu padre más tarde —Explicó cuando acabó de planchar las prendas— ¿Vas a querer dormir con nosotros mientras estemos en Konoha? —Preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Y verlos follar como conejos? No, ningún hijo quiere ver a sus padres así —Respondió tranquilo, su mama le había contado casi todo lo referente a la sexualidad, cosas del clan Uzumaki le había dicho, y quería que estuviera preparado para cuándo llegarán a Konoha, quería hacerle muchas preguntas a su padre referente a la cultura del clan Uzumaki, del que su madre y él serían parte una vez sus papas se casaran, pero como siempre estaba ocupado con la misión no podía preguntarle.

— Bueno —Aceptó en un susurro— ¡Oh! ¡Mira quienes llegaron! —Llamó mirando por la ventana, caminó hasta ahí para ver y se encontró con seis hombres y detrás de todos se encontraba Gato, sonrió complacido sacando su cuchillo, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa cuando un par de hombres se acercó.

— Que comience la fiesta, bastardos —Rio antes de correr, aprovechando la sorpresa de sus palabras pudo llegar frente al más cercano, cuando se dieron cuenta de que se movió ya había cortado el estómago de un hombre sacándole las tripas.

— ¿Q-qué? —Preguntó el que estaba a su derecha— D-dijiste que sería sencillo, que nadie se interpondría —Rugió a Gato desviando su mirada al igual que muchos otros, un error fatal según los entrenamientos de su padre, pasó deslizándose entre las piernas cortando los tendones tumbando al hombre que solo gritó de dolor, mientras sostenía con su mano derecha el cuchillo sacó con la izquierda su guadaña.

— ¿Q-quién es este mocoso? —Preguntó Gato paralizado del miedo, pero no duraría mucho, según su padre cuando un cobarde codicioso se daba cuenta de que podía perder o morir intentaría escapar.

Dejando de lado al que estaba gritando de dolor por que le había cortado los tendones corrió entre otros dos que tomaron posiciones de pelea, el primero atacó con un derechazo mientras el otro bajaba un bate de madera, giró a la izquierda en el último momento logrando que el bate de madera golpeara el brazo del hombre, clavó su guadaña en el vientre del hombre con bate antes de rajárselo destripándolo, soltó su arma ante de lanzar el cuchillo al ojo del que había atacado con su puño.

"Por tu edad no tienes la fuerza para pasar a una pelea directa, aprovecha tu baja estatura y los puntos débiles del cuerpo para matar" Recordó lo dicho por su padre, él no podía golpear a alguien y romperle los huesos como él, incluso atacando a golpes con una vara tendría problemas, por lo que tenía que recurrir a otros trucos, sacó el cuchillo de la cuenca del hombre y corrió, los matones, que no eran más que unos lloricas cobardes, se apartaron de su camino con miedo dándole vía libre a Gato, cuando este se dio cuenta le dio la espalda intentando correr, otro error, nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo, sacó su puñal del bolsillo, saltó con fuerza montándose en los hombros del mafioso enano, este cayó de cara al suelo, se giró rápidamente para darle cara a los matones antes de apuñalar entre las vértebras a Gato, su padre le había enseñado a hacerlo por aproximación.

— ¿Quién sigue? —Preguntó sonriendo como su papa lo hacía cuando iba a matar a alguien, los dos intentaron correr pero él era más rápido y no estaba tan asustado como ellos, clavó el cuchillo cerca del riñón de uno tumbándolo al suelo gritando, el último tomó posición de pelea dándose cuenta de que no se iría de ahí con vida si no lo mataba, se lanzó con sus puños preparados, se apartó del camino del golpe que intentaba darle en la cara, giró al igual que ese matón que parecía tener mejor tiempo de reacción que los otros.

Tal vez porque nunca había enfrentado a alguien tan bajo en comparación al girarse no estuvo preparado para el cuchillo que se clavó justo en el estómago, creyó que caería por el dolor pero le soltó una patada mientras llevaba sus manos a la herida apretándola con fuerza, Inari cayó a unos pocos metros sujetándose el estómago adolorido, se mordió el labio intentando regular su respiración "Si estás herido regula tu respiración, sí tu respiración no entra en histeria la sangre fluye normalmente evitando el desangrarse, también sirve para concentrarse después de algún golpe" Recordó el concejo pero fingió estar retorciéndose de dolor.

El matón se acercó cautelosamente más no dejó de interpretar su papel, cuando estuvo junto a él mandó su pierna para atrás ganando impulso para la patada que le quería dar y en ese momento Inari actuó, se movió tan rápido como pudo clavando el cuchillo en la pierna haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, se lanzó sobre él para desgarrar el cuello manchándolo de sangre, al que había apuñalado en el riñón se había hincado intentando levantarse para correr, se estaba cansando, no tenía las mismas reservas de energía de su padre gasto casi todas sus reservas en correr al lado del hombre para apuñalarle en el corazón, se dejó caer al suelo intentando recuperar aire y ganar energía para matar al que intentaba alejarse arrastrándose, cuando se sintió listo se levantó para terminar el trabajo, caminó lentamente hasta estar sobre él y antes de que pudiera rogar por su vida le apuñaló en el oído tan profundo como pudo.

— Parece que limpiar no será sencillo —Susurró Tsunami con una pala en su mano, tardaron casi dos horas y media en poder enterrar los cuerpos, en realidad lo hizo Tsunami pues Inari estaba demasiado cansado para moverse, a una profundidad para que no los encontraran por error, el niño se preparó para llevar a Gato al bosque, las piernas del mafioso ya no volverían a moverse, lo había dejado parapléjico al haber apuñalado la conexión entre las vértebras, le amordazó con un pedazo de tela antes de llevarlo arrastrando.

Cuando el mafioso por fin se despertó se encontró atado con cuerdas a un gran tronco, lo suficiente cerca del pueblo como para alejar las sospechas de ellos pero lo suficiente lejos para que nadie los escuchara, había sacado toda la indumentaria que había preparado para ese día, se había permitido desvestir al hombre para observar al completo la obra que haría.

— ¿D-dónde estoy? —Preguntó despertando el pequeño hombre, Inari le pateó la entrepierna llamando su atención, cuando el hombre dejó de chillar como cerdo poniendo un papel frente a él.

— Verás Gato —Empezó sonando tan burlón que parecía un chiste, se sentía tan lleno de poder que sabía que quería seguir, que no se detendría hasta que él lo decidiera— Quiero que firmes esto —Señaló el papel para que intentara leerlo— Básicamente debes de renunciar a tu compañía y cederlo a un nuevo jefe, sí lo haces te prometo que no te desmembrare —Aseguró ganando la mirada de pánico de ese hombre.

— ¿Q-qué? ¡¿Estas Majara?! —Gritó histérico, sacó la única herramienta que no había utilizado cuando mato a esos seis hombres, una lanza de una mano, y la clavó profundamente en el hombro izquierdo haciéndole gritar.

— Eso no te importa —Gruñó— En este instante tu vida no vale nada, puedo matarte aquí y ahora y tú no podrías defenderte o evitarlo, solo te estoy ofreciendo la piedad de no desmembrarte antes de matarte —Advirtió retorciendo el arma para provocarle dolor.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Firmare tus mugrosos papeles! —Rugió, Inari le pasó el papel poniendo un bolígrafo en su mano derecha, firmó rápidamente antes de soltar el bolígrafo, recogió el papel observándolo detenidamente, según su madre eso sería suficiente para que un hombre llamado Menma Spade, un nombre falso para su padre, dirigiera la compañía, su padre ya tenía los papeles firmados, con la firma propia de su seudónimo, para ajustar todo a una limpieza, después su madre, quien ya había practicado la firma para que fueran iguales, sería quien se haría cargo de la compañía— ¿Ya me dejarás ir? —Preguntó e Inari no pudo evitar comenzar a carcajearse cayendo al suelo sujetando su estómago, cuando logró levantarse sonrió.

— ¿Estás de broma? Te dije que tendría la piedad de no desmembrarte no que no te mataría —Se rio antes de levantar su lanza con una sonrisa perversa.

* * *

El pelirrojo debía de admitir que la situación no era tan sencilla como le habría gustado, Haku, sí ese era realmente el nombre del falso cazador, los había encerrado en un domo de espejos de hielo a Kagami, Hinata y él, mientras tanto Sasuke, Shino y Kinana tenían que enfrentarse a Zabuza, sí debía decir quién tenía la ventaja esos eran el par de Kiri, los espejos de hielo se reconstruían apenas recibían un rasguño de parte del látigo de la Hyuga, Naruto no podía preparar ningún jutsu antes de tener que separar sus manos a riesgo de que se la atravesarán con una aguja, Kagami estaba intentando protegerlos mientras buscaba con su sharingan alguna fractura en las defensas, nada.

Con Zabuza la realidad era muy semejante, Shino estaba haciendo el intento de atacar con sus insectos a Zabuza, Sasuke se encontraba agotado después de intentar atacar con varios jutsus diferentes, la que estaba más a la ofensiva era Kinana que había atacado con sus agujas envenenadas al hombre, ninguna había dado pero estaba en mejor estado que Sasuke por lo que podían decir que era quién mejor se encontraba.

— Tengo un plan —Les advirtió Kagami con una mirada seria— Es arriesgado, pero si acertamos podremos escapar —Sentenció, durante todo ese proceso parpadeó de una forma peculiar, Naruto captó el mensaje empujando a Hinata a un lado instándola a correr mientras él corría en otra dirección, y en ese momento comenzó el plan.

Haku bajó de los espejos lanzándole agujas a Hinata mientras corría contra Naruto con agujas en mano, gracias a años en peleas a toda velocidad el pelirrojo pudo agacharse activando su mangekyo, su sangre se enfrió y en ese instante el brazo y pierna de Haku se encontraron congelados sostenidos por una unión de hielo, el látigo de Hinata pasó rozando el hombro de Naruto rompiendo su camisa pero cumplió su objetivo, cortar las extremidades congeladas de Haku y antes de que otro movimiento pudiera hacerse se escuchó.

— Estilo de Fuego: Calcinación de Fénix —Una ráfaga de fuego con forma de ave lo impactó de lleno estrellándolo contra sus espejos de hielo destruyéndolo en un montón de pedacitos de cristal y segundos más tarde el resto de espejos también se destrozó.

Los muñones del cazador se encontraban cauterizados por el frio, Naruto aprovechando que no era el centro de atención cogió la mano del chico antes de sellarla en uno de sus sellos de contención, vieja costumbre de cuando entregaba recados a mafiosos, el kekei genkai de hielo podía ser útil para corregir los efectos secundarios de hyogaki, Kagami fue el primero en correr a su lado arrodillándose a su lado viendo el lugar donde el látigo le había dado con cuidado.

— ¿Seguro de que no estás herido? —Cuestionó viendo a su compañera con un poco de preocupación, pero nada, solo la piel un poco enrojecida por la fricción.

— Si, solo me duele un poco el ojo —Aceptó, veía, un poco borroso sí debía de admitir, a Zabuza quien miraba a Haku completamente sorprendido, sin poder creerse lo que había pasado, ese fue su peor error, las agujas de Kinana dieron en el hombro al hombre, sí había usado el veneno del clan Kobura seguramente el hombre no tardaría en morir pero en lugar de morir envenenado como se esperaría Kagami corrió contra él, Haku intentó interponerse pero Zabuza lo pateó, lo pateó con la suficiente fuerza como para lanzarlo por el puente haciéndolo caer al mar, la espada se clavó en su corazón a pesar de intentar detenerle con su propia espada.

Kagami jadeaba mientras veía la sangre correr por el pecho del hombre, cuando parecía darse cuenta de lo que había hecho sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras su boca se deformaba en una mueca de pánico antes de soltar su espada cayendo al suelo mientras Zabuza se tambaleaba antes de caer a los pies del chico, el sharingan de Kagami cambió momentáneamente, de dos aspas a tres, para después caer inconsciente, probablemente debido al shock, en ese momento Ibiki abrió la jaula y corrió a ver a Kagami, eran claras sus razones, quería comprobar que su alumno digiriera lo mejor posible su primer asesinato.

Casi dos minutos después una turba con trinches y antorchas, sí muy cliché en opinión de Naruto, pidiendo a gritos por Gato, les costó más tiempo tranquilizarlos que lo que le costó a un adolescente de 16 años volver a encender el fuego, habían encontrado a Gato, muerto, desmembrado y con un mensaje escrito, Naruto debió hacer un inmenso enorme para no sonreír, aparentemente era de familia hacer planes riesgosos, le había dado un periodo muy corto de tiempo a Inari para hacer lo que pedía y si fallaban podría poner en riesgo toda su operación.

Al final como era parte de su misión ayudaron a los civiles a abrir las puertas del palacio del daimyo encontrándose una carnicería en toda regla, tardaron muy poco en encontrar el cadáver del líder del país como de las dos familias más cercanas a la toma de poder, tardaron casi dos días en rastrear a las otras cinco familias dando el mismo resultado, muertas, pero llegaron a la octava, la prueba de fuego, los Umi, Tazuna se encontraba realmente destrozado por la muerte de sus hermanos y hermanas, Tsunami se había mostrado en luto como cabía esperar e Inari solo estuvo callado, todos supusieron que no tenía mucha relación con el resto de su familia y por eso no tenía una gran reacción.

— Tal vez ellos ya no se encuentren entre nosotros —Llamó Naruto poniéndose al frente, Kagami se puso a su lado dispuesto a ayudarle a su discurso, Ibiki había asignado al pelirrojo de asegurarse que siguiera estable mentalmente y sabía que lo único que animaría a su hermano sería que creyera que estaban haciendo algo realmente bueno, casi un acto heroico— Pero ellos no querrían que lloráramos sus muertes, vivieron por y para su país —Sentenció antes de que Kagami le siguiera dándole una sonrisa.

— Por lo que en su honor, en su recuerdo, debemos terminar el puente para salvar este país, ese habría sido su último deseo —Aseguró sujetando la mano de Naruto elevándola en un puño sonriendo cual niño, tal vez no ganarían un premio por un buen discurso pero aparentemente había sido suficiente para animar al pueblo, Tazuna aseguró que no podía tomar el cargo de daimyo hasta que el puente estuviera terminado, incluso había admitido que no estaba seguro sí su corazón podría soportar todo esto.

Tsunami había movido los hilos detrás del telón para que las empresas Gato ayudarán a destruir los negocios ilegales que había construido, cuando el pueblo preguntó solo descubrieron que un inversionista de rostro desconocido había tomado el poder, gracias a que gran parte del dinero robado había sido devuelto al pueblo nadie quiso investigar más, solo apostaron a que sería una mejor persona que Gato, y hablando del mafioso.

Lo habían encontrado atado a un tronco, con varias puñaladas, cortes, laceraciones, el rostro un poco desfigurado y en su piel estaba tallado el mensaje "En nombre de Nami". El puente estuvo construido una semana después y en la inauguración Tazuna murió, Kurenai opinó que había muerto de alivio, incluso Ibiki parecía tener pocas dudas, la única persona que lo puso en duda, y no abiertamente, fue Kinana pero no represento una amenaza a los planes de Naruto, pues técnicamente el veneno no dejaba verdaderas muestras.

Después del sepelio Tsunami tomó el puesto de daimyo regente hasta casarse o que su hijo Inari fuera mayor de edad, se quedaron una semana más en lo que se hacían los tramites además de que Tsunami había declarado que quería ir a Konoha para hacer una alianza, todo eso lo llevaba a donde estaba ahora, entrando a su casa con Inari detrás de él, todo había quedado como quería, había sido riesgoso pero sus próximos pasos ya estaban planeados.

— ¿Alguna de ellas está en su hogar? —Preguntó el pequeño niño cuando la puerta se abrió.

— Lo dudo, pero mañana tendremos a una, tal vez dos o hasta las tres que no son tu madre —Había manipulado la mente de Tsunami para convencer a su hijo de que su harem no representaba una amenaza a su "paternidad" sobre el niño, cuando la puerta se cerró caminó hasta la sala, la pelinegra le había comentado que Inari tenía muchas preguntas sobre la "cultura" del clan Uzumaki.

— Papa —Llamó con un poco de timidez— Tengo unas preguntas sobre la cultura de tu clan —Admitió agachando la cabeza.

— Dímelas, te responderé lo mejor que pueda —Ofreció con una sonrisa, solo debía terminar de jugar sus naipes y podría ganar el premio mayor.

— ¿Qué es lo que permite a un miembro del clan Uzumaki tener múltiples parejas? Sé que es parte de la cultura de tu clan y quiero comprender —Se explicó Inari temiendo una reprimenda de parte de su padre.

— Es un poco complicado, primero que nada hay condiciones para esto, debes ser el sostén económico de tu reserva o grupo, o en su defecto debes ser el más fuerte, aquel que puede proteger o dirigir a todo tu grupo, este último es mi caso, entre los Uzumaki en la aldea soy el más fuerte dándome este derecho, tus parejas pueden ser o no de la reserva, dadas las circunstancias del clan como clan "extinto" es preferible que sean fuera de la reserva —Explicó tranquilo subiendo los pies a la mesa— Las diferencias de edad no son muy válidas realmente, los Uzumaki pueden hacer que los que cometen crímenes en su contra paguen sus crímenes rindiéndose a la esclavitud según las leyes del clan, es esclavitud de por vida por lo que se considera que sus crímenes quedan saldados —Inari asentía escuchando atentamente a su padre.

— ¿Y tus novias, cómo son? —Preguntó curioso, él se quedaría en Konoha para volverse shinobi para completar los planes de su padre, mientras tanto su madre debería volver a Nami para atender los negocios de su padre, así que tendría mucho contacto con las novias de su padre.

— Primero debes entender lo que le ocurrió a nuestro clan, el clan Uzumaki era pacifista hasta que fue atacado por cuatro aldeas ninja, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo y Suna, nuestro clan no les había hecho nada pero fuimos atacados, pero nuestra aliada, Konoha no nos ayudó, por eso el clan decidió que dejaría atrás su moral, tomaríamos esclavos, asesinaríamos a quien se interpusiera, no había un límite —Explicó sonriéndole, Inari no necesitaba que le reescribiera la mente, era un niño loco desesperado por una figura paterna, incluso había aceptado que sí su madre se volvía un estorbo para su padre la eliminaría.

— ¿Entonces tus novias son esclavas? —Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, Inari nunca había tenido una figura paterna, su abuelo era un pésimo ejemplo y nunca estaba realmente en casa, se había sobrecargado de una influencia femenina, cuando Kaiza llegó a su vida creyó que por fin podría tener a alguien que llamar papa, pero se lo habían arrebatado, cuando se encontró a Naruto y vio en él lo mismo que vio en Kaiza pero de una forma más retorcida, supo que esa era la señal, que ese sería su verdadero papa, y cualquier método para que no se fuera era válido, sin importar el precio.

— Algo así, mi ojo izquierdo tiene un genjutsu capaz de encaminar la mente de una persona, ellas lo fueron, Inari, cuando te hablé de los héroes lo decía seriamente, tal vez para mi clan me vuelva un héroe, pero para el mundo sería un genocida o semejante, por eso he esclavizado a algunas personas, por eso maté a las otras familias que podían interponerse en que Tsunami tomará el poder del daimyo, dime ¿Me odias? —Preguntó viéndole con tranquilidad.

— No —Aseguró con seriedad— Tú has hecho mucho por mí, salvaste mi vida de manera que jamás creí que podría ser salvado, lo que hagas contra el mundo o por tu clan no me hará perder mi fe en ti, yo ayudaré a crear el camino para tu clan, nuestro clan —Juró con firmeza.

— Bueno —Siguió aún un poco confundido pero aliviado de no tener que manipular la mente del chico— Aparte de tu madre hay tres, Ino Yamanaka, quien me proporcionó los secretos de su clan para mejorar en mis genjutsus y habilidades sobre el cerebro humano, es la psicóloga y científica de la familia, sí tienes dudas existenciales puedes hablar con ella. Luego está Hana Inuzuka, ella fue mi punto para comenzar mi dominio sobre el complejo de la aldea, será tu maestra además de adoctrinar mascotas, se encargará de que te pongas al día como shinobi y te ayudará a ser mejor para servir al clan Uzumaki. La última fue Tsume Inuzuka, ella cometió crímenes en mi contra por lo que decidí esclavizarla, además de que es la líder de un clan por lo que es mi fuente de información sobre el concejo y quien me proporciona información privilegiada, es la mascota del clan y quien se encarga de las labores domésticas —Enumeró

— Entendido padre —Aceptó, su padre quería que trabajara para el clan Uzumaki, que fuera patriota para su nuevo clan ¿Qué mejor manera de decirle que lo aceptaba como familia había?

— Una cosa más, la otra Uzumaki en la aldea, se llama Karin y no quiero que menciones nada frente a ella, ella quiere que nos conformemos sobreviviendo y yo quiero que gobernemos, hasta que ella ceda no quiero que reveles nuestros planes —Ordenó con seriedad absoluta, había permitido que fuera ella quien revisara el pergamino porque no creía conveniente tardar más en que uno de los dos lo revisará, pero no confiaba en que entendiera lo que se había jugado para mover las fichas, su "hijo" asintió.

Al día siguiente, cuando Naruto estaba despertando sobre eso de las seis de la mañana, salió de su habitación solo usando unos apretados bóxer negros apretados, bajó las escaleras con parsimonia, el Hokage les había dado casi una semana de descanso debido a que su misión se había tornado categoría A, al llegar abajo se encaminó a la cocina, cuando llego a la puerta sonrió complacido ante la vista que le estaba ofreciendo, Tsume Inuzuka con su consolador metido en el culo y su collar alrededor de su cuello, aparte de eso totalmente desnuda.

— Woof —Ladró antes de caminar a cuatro patas hacia él, Naruto pudo ver a su perro, Cerbero, comiendo carne en un tazón, desvió su vista a la mesa encontrando un plato servido con huevos, tocino y carne.

— Prepara otro dos platos, ayer llegó una nueva sierva y su hijo —Ordenó y Tsume se levantó para comenzar a preparar más comida— ¿Tienes información para mí? —Preguntó dándole n bocado al tocino.

— Si amo, Orochimaru y Jiraiya partieron en búsqueda de Tsunade-sama —Avisó, Naruto sopesó las posibilidades antes de encogerse de hombros.

— A partir de ahora tienes permiso para hablar sin que te hable primero para recibirme como la perra esclava que eres y para presentarme información —Prefería darle el hincapié para no arriesgarse a que por no preguntar se perdiera de información útil.

— Entendido amo —Sonrió la mujer antes de servir dos platos más en la mesa, cuando terminó se volvió a acomodar a cuatro patas— También traje algo para usted, un jutsu nivel jonin, jutsu clones de sombra —Avisó, Naruto terminó su desayuno caminando hasta la sala.

— Muy bien, es un buen trabajo ¿Quieres una recompensa? —Preguntó sentándose tranquilo en la sala, la mujer asintió enérgicamente— Tal vez después, primero deben informarme de todos los avances —Gruñó, le encantaría simplemente follarla pero tenía que ordenar sus prioridades, solo diez minutos más tarde la puerta volvió a ser abierta por Hana que vestía ropas de ejercicio común, solo cinco minutos después la puerta del sótano se abrió revelando a Ino que se sobaba los ojos como sí acabará de despertar, incluso parecía que sus ojos brillaron cuando vio a Naruto.

— ¡Naruto-sama! —Saludó al de ojos negros corriendo hacia él, saltó sobre él abrazándole con una sonrisa, en ese momento bajaron Tsunami e Inari, ella usando una tanga rosa de encaje y dejando sus tetas al aire, por otro lado el niño bajaba usando solo unos calzoncillos blancos— ¿Quiénes son ellos Naruto-kun? —Preguntó con un poco de cuidado, las había programado para aparentar normalidad frente a gente que no fuera de la "familia" o "reserva", la única que no hizo intento de aparentarlo fue Tsume a la que había informado.

— Ella es Tsunami, una nueva sierva o amante, se encargará de movilizar la fuerza económica de la familia —Presentó tranquilo— Inari es su hijo y mi hijastro, no legalmente hasta que nuestro trabajo termine, quiere formar parte del clan Uzumaki y luchar por él, Ino, ¿Ya desayunaste? —Preguntó ganando una negación de cabeza— Tsume prepárale el desayuno a Ino, quiero que todos se encuentren listos cuando empecemos —Ordenó a la castaña, casi una media hora después todos se reunieron en la sala.

Inari estaba parado al lado izquierdo de su padre, él era el único que no tenía información para dar pero sería un soldado de su clan, Ino estaba en el asiento derecho al de Naruto al ser la más antigua de sus siervas, Hana estaba frente al pelirrojo, Tsunami estaba en el asiento izquierdo y Tsume estaba sentada en el suelo como si fuera una perra con una correa que llevaba a la mano del pelirrojo.

— Informes, no olviden nada —Ordenó, Ino se levantó para dar su informe, lo harían de la más antigua a la más nueva hasta que las ordenes fueran diferentes.

— Como lo ordenó Naruto-sama esperé a que trajeran el equipo científico que usted pidió a la tríada Black Dragón, se instaló como lo ordeno y preparé todo para comenzar los experimentos y la investigación, complete las lecturas sobre investigación genética que le entregó Orochimaru, todo el equipo fue instalado en el piso vacío debajo del sótano, podemos comenzar a trabajar hoy mismo —Informó sonriendo complacida, era casi con seguridad la mejor noticia que podía recibir su maestro, lo que casi con totalidad le garantizaba ser follada primero por la pija de Naruto.

— Muy bien, siguiente —Ordenó, Ino se volvió a sentar para que después se levantará Hana que agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

— Lo lamento amo, solo ayude a entrenar a Cerberos, me avergüenza admitir que no tengo más que informar —Aceptó, estaba por sentarse cuando un gesto de Naruto le indicaba que debía seguir parada.

— No importa, yo mismo no te di misión diferente, a partir de hoy ayudarás a entrenar a Inari, quiero que esté preparado para graduarse de la academia lo más pronto posible —Ordenó antes de hacer una seña para que Hana se sentará y fuera sustituida por Tsume.

— Le traje un jutsu que podría serle útil amo, el jutsu clones de sombra, ayude a entrenar a Cerbero y le traigo información referente al concejo —Presumió logrando que Ino hiciera una mueca— Orochimaru y Jiraiya partieron en búsqueda de Tsunade Senju, en otras cosas estamos llegando a un acuerdo de alianza con Kumo, Minato creé que podremos firmarlo dentro de unos meses, los perros de Hana y el mío ya lo siguen a usted como el líder del clan entre las sombras —Añadió sonriendo esperando el gesto de su amo para volver a sentarse.

— Muy bien, quiero que me lo entregues en cuanto termine esta reunión, a partir de hoy tienes nuevas órdenes referentes a tu hijo, provoca sus comportamientos pervertidos y cada vez que los tenga castígalo cruelmente, quiero que destroces su espíritu hasta que se vuelva un perro que busqué un amo al cual servir para ganar seguridad, está muy cerca de ustedes como para tenerlo sin correa, cuando su mente se encuentre demasiado frágil yo terminaré el trabajo, sigues tú, Tsunami —Ordenó antes de ver a la más nueva de sus siervas.

— La alianza entre Konoha y Nami ya está en formación, tuve que ceder un poco para pagar por el engaño de mi padre, pero a futuro saldremos ganando —Aseguró sonriendo— La alianza implica el uso de nuestras rutas marítimas para transportaciones, una importación de la pesca al ser uno de los mayores recursos de Nami, pero señalé el deseó de formar una nación militarizada por lo que pedí que mi hijo, Inari, fuera aceptado en la academia en lo que recibíamos los asesoramientos de Konoha para fundar nuestra propia academia para dar vida a la fuerza militar de Nami, los costos que Konoha tendrá que pagar son pocos por lo que nadie sospechará de los usos que usted le dé —Informó— El precio a pagar por la ayuda militar es peligroso, algunos miembros dictaron que querían que nos volviéramos una subdivisión de Konoha, pero logre advertir que una acción semejante podría ser tomada por otras naciones como una conquista territorial, en cuanto la posibilidad se escuchó prefirieron un pago anual por un largo periodo de años y un apoyo militar en caso de ser necesario —Terminó haciendo una reverencia.

— Muy bien, usa la compañía Neo Spade para ganar fondos de ser necesario para la aldea, quiero que mantengas un ojo sobre las investigaciones tecnológicas de otros países que busquen un benefactor o un inversor, invierte en las más prometedoras quiero que la influencia de la nueva compañía se extienda por el mundo, mantén a la compañía Neo Spade como neutral, quiero la menor cantidad de investigaciones posibles —Ordenó recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Tsunami.

— Padre —Llamó Inari al pelirrojo que solo volteó a verlo esperando que hablara— ¿Qué debo de hacer cuando me gradúe de la academia? —Preguntó, según su padre debía terminar antes de que cumpliera los diez, no demasiado complicado considerando que había cumplido 8 hace poco.

— Inari, quiero que lo entiendas, entre todos tú serás el que tenga más presión y cuyo deber es más importante, necesito que vayas a Kirigakure, ahí serás mis ojos y oídos, te esconderás entre los miembros del ejército del Mizukage, tendrás que pasar desapercibido, lograr que confíe en ti, sí los rebeldes son inteligentes no tardarán en descubrir como voltear la mesa, cuando llegue el momento la ejecución de Yagura será el desenlace —Explicó viendo al niño, la misión era complicada cuanto menos pero era necesaria.

— ¿A-acabar con la guerra de Kiri? —Preguntó casi helado el niño, muchos habían escuchado de la guerra que se llevaba en la nación.

— Correcto, el país habrá visto su fuerza económica mermada, el resultado será un país destruido, en ese momento usaremos a Menma Spade como tapadera una vez más, se convertirá en el kage que actuara entre las sombras, de ser posible yo mismo seré quien acabe con Yagura, un pueblo que ha pasado por tremenda desdicha rogará por un líder competente, aquel que termine con el dictador tendrá muchos puntos a su favor para las elecciones, el país estará demasiado débil después de la guerra como para hacer investigaciones que desenmascaren mi influencia, incluso yo desconozco lo referente al Daimyo, podría estar muerto o ser un aliado de Yagura —Reconoció viendo al niño que tenía ligeros temblores.

— N-no sé si yo pueda… —Susurró temblando ligeramente, era Kiri del que estaban hablando, nadie había podido infiltrarse en la nación en generaciones ¿Y su padre quería que él lo hiciera? Estaba por intentar convencer al pelirrojo del error que representaba cuando este le habló.

— Inari, entre todos eres en quien más confió para esta misión, sé que es una misión peligrosa pero cuando vuelvas serás un Uzumaki —Aseguró sin una pizca de error en sus ojos, el niño volteó a verle casi con asombro— Cuando vuelvas de tu misión ya tendremos preparado todo, cuando vuelvas de tu misión implantaran mi ADN en ti, cuando el proceso esté listo serás mi hijo completamente —Su voz carecía de temor al error, era segura y regia como la de un militar con años en su oficio e Inari solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendido viendo la mano que su padre le ofrecía ¿Sí cumplía su misión recibiría todo eso? Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del joven.

— Por supuesto que lo haré padre, te demostraré que seré el mejor —Aceptó haciendo un saludo militar.

— Muy bien, Hana, tú junto a Tsunami irán a comprar ropa para el entrenamiento de Inari, quiero que cuando terminen esté preparado para entrar al tercer nivel de la academia, Inari vístete para acompañarlas, Ino comenzarás la investigación de una nueva muestra genética, quiero descubrir tanto como pueda del nuevo espécimen que traje, Tsume, limpia la casa, yo entrenare el día de hoy. La reunión está terminada —Inari corrió escaleras arriba para acatar las órdenes mientras que su madre le seguía un poco detrás, del sello en su brazo salió en una nube de humo el brazo de Haku entregándoselo a Ino.

— A-amo, usted es muy bueno con Tsume-chan por permitir que su hijo se vuelva un esclavo del clan —Opinó la castaña gateando hasta él.

— No es benevolencia, aunque tu hijo es estúpido no creo que llegue a tanto como para no notar que huelen a sexo después de que me las folle, o que escuche conversaciones a escondidas, matarlo tampoco me conviene por el momento, incluso sí lo enveneno podría ser descubierto, si no puedes asesinarlos, amaéstralos —Gruñó el pelirrojo quitándose la ropa interior tirándola a algún lugar de la habitación, caminó hasta donde estaba el pergamino que le había traído Tsume.

* * *

Se dio cuenta de los problemas casi al instante de que comenzaron, Yagura no era idiota para no darse cuenta, los navíos de la compañía de Gato ya no traía mujeres ni drogas como antes, en realidad ambos se habían detenido al cien por ciento, se necesitó una pequeña investigación para enterarse de lo ocurrido, Gato había sido asesinado pero su compañía había pasado a un tal Menma Spade cambiando el nombre de la compañía por Neo Spade, y temió, temió porque sí ese sujeto hablaba sobre lo que ocurría en su nación usando de prueba los documentos de sus tratos con Gato las otras naciones podrían atacarles al mismo tiempo y no quería sufrir lo que sufrió Uzu hacía décadas.

— Mizukage-sama —Le llamó su secretario— Nos llegó una carta de parte de Menma Spade —Advirtió enseñándole un sobre con un sencillo emblema de una pica puesto sobre la cera que mantenía cerrado el sobre, con una seña le indicó que lo trajera, con un poco de temor abrió el sobre antes de mandar a su secretario a otro lado.

— _Para: El Mizukage, Yagura Karatachi _—Comenzó la lectura con cierto nervio en la voz— _Debido a los modales que se me inculcaron debo presentarme antes de cualquier cosa, soy Menma Spade, actual director de la compañía Neo Spade, que anteriormente portaba el nombre de Compañía de Transportes Gato, como lo sé un hombre ocupado voy a pasar al punto de interés, conozco los tratos que usted y su nación tenían con mi predecesor —_Necesitó un segundo para controlar sus nervios para poder retomar la lectura— _Pero no me mal entienda, no pienso divulgar la información. —_Suspiró el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, pero en cuanto se relajó volvió confuso a releer las palabras hasta estar seguro de que leyó bien.

— _No ganaría nada permitiendo que otros países se enterasen de esta información, pero quiero hacer un trato con usted, aunque mi compañía no está afiliada a ningún país tengo conexiones con el bajo mundo de varios países, sí usted lo desea, y considera que puede permitirse hacer los pagos, podremos llegar a un acuerdo comercial, no puedo enviar seres vivos, nuestros trabajadores deben de creer que toda la antigua compañía quedó enterrada en el pasado, pero en el próximo navío que haga entregas a su país llevará algunos de los químicos que solía encargar, sí desea mantener el trato solo entréguele una carta a la persona que le entregará el inventario de lo llevado, el pago a realizar sería el mismo, de lo contrario, sí ninguna carta es entregada daremos por terminada nuestra afiliación, lo mismo ocurrirá si el navío o sus tripulantes no regresan, sin nada más que informarle se despide Menma Spade —_Terminó de leer, estaba tan distraído con la lectura que apenas pudo evitar el kunai que casi le apuñalaba. Detuvo el kunai con su mano izquierda y vio la mano que había intentado apuñalarle, su propia mano derecha, una sonrisa burlona llena de socarronería se formó en su rostro.

— "Buen intento, Yagura" —Se permitió burlarse cuando su mano soltó el kunai.

— "No podrás tenerme aquí por siempre Madara, un día, un día saldré de tu control y acabaré con todo lo que has hecho" —Rugió el verdadero Mizukage en lo profundo de su paisaje mental, atado con cadenas negras al caparazón del Sanbi que a su vez estaba atado con las mismas cadenas.

— Uri —Llamó a su secretario que entró casi al instante— ¿Quién te entregó esta carta? —Preguntó con frialdad.

— Fue un hombre de la compañía de transportes con la que tenemos alianza, Mizukage-sama, dijeron que por órdenes de su jefe debían esperar hasta que usted dé el anuncio de que se retiren —Informó manteniéndose en la posición del saludo militar— ¿Les ordenamos que se retiren? —Preguntó viendo a su líder.

— No, asegúrate de que los atiendan amablemente y que no les falte nada, tengo una carta que redactar para que se la entreguen a su jefe —Sentenció con frialdad, sacó un pergamino y tinta para comenzar a escribir.

* * *

Se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la aldea después de uno de sus tiempos libres después de entrenar, Hanabi se había vestido con una gorra negra donde ocultaba su largo cabello, además una sudadera negra y unos pantalones purpuras, se encontraba caminando detrás de su hermana, Hinata, dispuesta a descubrir que es lo que hacía que llamaba tanto la atención de sus padres como para volver a quererla de líder de clan, hacía meses que lo hacía pero nunca descubría nada, la seguía durante los entrenamientos pero tampoco había descubierto la gran cosa, claro que le había preguntado a sus padres pero estos solo comenzaron a soltar lágrimas por lo que entendió que era mejor no presionarlos a ellos.

A Hinata le recorrió un escalofrío antes de adentrarse en un callejón, apresuró el paso un poco más intentando no perderla de vista, pero en cuanto giró descubrió que ya no estaba allí, activo su byakugan temiendo que se hubiera escondido entre las sombras para atraparla pero nada, se había esfumado, se mordió el labio comenzando a correr en la única dirección en la que pudo haberse ido, cuando atravesó el callejón volteó a varios lados intentando encontrarla, bufó.

Estaba por volver a su hogar cuando lo escuchó, una melodía de flauta, era una melodía rara pero hermosa, comenzó a correr intentando descubrir quién tocaba tal sonido, caminaba entre las personas pasando de callejón a callejón sin importarle quien se interpusiera en su camino, podía escuchar pasos detrás de ella pero asumió que solo eran más personas que también querían descubrir quien tocaba la flauta, aunque no mentiría que le era un poco raro pues parecía que nadie más la escuchaba.

En algún punto llegó hasta el bosque, uno pequeño dentro del parque Senju, y de pronto la melodía cambió, ya no era tan elegante como antes y ahora tenía un toque que le recordaba a una canción de cuna, tal vez por la larga carrera que había tenido para llegar ahí los parpados comenzaron a pesarle, se recostó antes de caer dormida.

— ¿No se suponía que atraerías a la mayor? —Preguntó Kidomaru a una chica de cabellos rosas que salió de detrás de un árbol.

— Se suponía, pero parece que ella estaba más cerca o la otra se libró de mi genjutsu —Gruñó la chica golpeando el tronco de un árbol— Encárgate, no tenemos todo el día —Le apremió, el joven sacó una pequeña jeringa, le quitó los zapatos a la chica antes de atravesar su piel con la aguja comenzando a extraer sangre, cuando tuvieron suficiente le bajó los pantalones a la niña— ¿En serio? Realmente eres un cerdo.

— Yo dije que pensaba divertirme con la chica cuando estuviera aquí, solo porque sea más pequeña no pienso retractarme —Estaba por bajar sus propios pantalones cuando la chica le pegó una cachetada— ¿Qué te pasa maldita bruja?

— Súbete los pantalones, alguien viene —Advirtió, Kidomaru agarró la jeringa antes de salir de ahí junto a su compañera, segundos después llegaron dos personas, la primera un chico de cabellos y ojos negros, que usaba una playera azul con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda y unos pantalones negros, la segunda: una chica de cabellos y ojos purpuras con un parche médico sobre el ojo derecho, usando una blusa y falda verde oliva.

— ¡Ha-Hanabi! —Gritó Kagami Uchiha corriendo al lado de la niña comenzando a moverla hasta que la chica despertó.

— ¿K-Kagami-san? —Preguntó desperezándose, conocía a todos los compañeros de clase de su hermana de las pocas veces que había acompañado a sus tíos a buscar a Neji, y cuando sus padres intentaban hablar con Hinata— ¿Q-qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó viendo a los dos chicos que se sonrojaron antes de voltear sus rostros a otro lado.

— Parecías en trance, como si no pudieras evitar caminar, apartabas personas, pateaste un perro en el camino, simplemente parecía que algo te obligaba a caminar —Respondió Nagisa viendo a la chica, los pantalones estaban mal acomodados y los zapatos de fuera, pero las bragas rosas con moñitos parecían estar en orden y no tenían manchas, tampoco había manchas alrededor— Te recomiendo que vayas a casa —Le recomendó dándole una mirada significativa a la chica.

— Es-está bien —Aceptó apenas sintiendo como dejaba su letargo— pero ¿Qué hacían juntos cuando me encontraron? —Preguntó de nuevo logrando que los rostros del par compitieran con los tomates antes de murmurar una respuesta que sonaba a "I-i-iba-íbamos a-a-a c-c-come-entrenar" sin poder entender muy bien lo que decía simplemente se levantó acomodando sus ropas dejando al par solos.

— Tendremos que aprender a responder mejor las cosas cuando nos pregunten por nuestras citas —Murmuró por lo bajo Kagami volteando a ver a la chica que le daba una mirada significativa al chico— Oh vamos, no siempre lo mantendremos oculto —Se quejó haciendo un puchero que intentaba ser adorable.

— No es eso, ¿En serio no te diste cuenta? —Preguntó logrando que el chico se pusiera firme.

— Alguien la trajo aquí para intentar violarla —Susurró haciendo una mueca de desagrado— ¿Crees que…? —Dejó la pregunta al aire sin querer completarla, sin querer completar aquella oración.

— No, sus bragas no estaban manchadas, no había líquido sobre ella o a su alrededor, creo que quien sea que lo haya intentado descubrió que veníamos para acá —Respondió Nagisa mirando a las profundidades del bosque como sí esperase que algún mal saliera de ahí— Las calles de la aldea se vuelven cada vez más inseguras —Susurró antes de girar a ver al otro.

— Bueno, ¿Te parece si vamos por ese helado de fresa del que te hable? —Preguntó pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

— Supongo que sí no hay nada más que hacer, podemos permitirnos ir a por unos helados, aunque el mío lo quiero de mora —Respondió besando la nariz del chico que se ruborizó levemente ante el contacto.

* * *

Kabuto mordió el interior de su mejilla aguantando las ganas de gritarles al par frente a él, habían ido a por una muestra de ADN de un Hyuga, muy bien, lo hicieron, lo que le hacía querer gritar era que el imbécil de Kidomaru había querido violarla, normalmente no le importaría lo que hicieran mientras hicieran su trabajo pero conocía la historia con la primogénita Hyuga y sabía que los líderes del clan no se detendrían hasta que dieran con el responsable.

— Lárguense, necesitó preparar esto —Ordenó dándoles la espalda para comenzar a trabajar, tenía que extraer correctamente las células para que pudieran usarlo en su proyecto, habría preferido que utilizaran a Hinata en lugar de a Hanabi, después de todo seguía siendo la mayor y actualmente era considerada una prodigio, pero podría trabajar con eso.

Lord Orochimaru había partido a buscar a Tsunade Senju, aunque les encantaría deshacerse de Naruto no podía hacerlo ahora ya que ya había afirmado frente al Hokage que lo quería de alumno, sí daban el paso atrás ahora Minato podría tomarlo como una señal, podría hacerle estudios al pelirrojo y por desgracia no habían logrado encubrir sus experimentos con los registros, además de que la mentira incluía al líder de la aldea como alguien informado, en otras palabras tenían que asegurarse de que ese niño no hablará.

Danzo tampoco era de mucha ayuda, con sus deseos de provocar una guerra tenían que estar interfiriendo constantemente para evitarlo, entregando información para que otros ninjas los capturaran, no podían permitir que se diera dicha guerra hasta que su lord Orochimaru tuviera su cuerpo nuevo, pero el nuevo plan, maldito fuese ese plan, no tenían un modo seguro de detenerlo, no podían anunciarlo como plan de Danzo o él los revelaría junto a todos sus experimentos, solo les quedaba confiar en que fallarían sin su intervención.

Otro experimento problemático era Kimimaro, había intentado usar las muestras de ADN de Naruto en él para curarlo y cambiar de sujeto de pruebas pero no, el cuerpo de Kimimaro no podría aceptar la muestra concentrada que había prepararlo, en el peor caso tenía que lograr que Naruto asimilará el material genético Hyuga y rogar para que con la mezcla resultante pudiera crear la muestra concentrada que no solo lo curaría sino que lo volvería el sujeto de pruebas perfecto.

Pero incluso ese plan tenía fallos, en primer lugar a lord Orochimaru quería mantener al pelirrojo como participante en ese experimento, y claro que podía entender los motivos, era el espécimen que más había soportado los experimentos, inclusive cabía la posibilidad de que el único que había soportado tanto, además que había demostrado tres de las cuatro bendiciones genéticas que su maestro quería además de poder hacer comparaciones entre los resultados, pero él no podía soportarlo por faltarle al respeto a su señor.

Pero no pudo evitar sonreír, aun le quedaba un par de naipes bajo la manga, sí Danzo quería tanto una guerra para probar al soldado que estaban creando con gusto le ayudaría a crear la prueba adecuada, aprovecharía el conflicto que pensaba crear entre Kumo, Iwa y Konoha para eliminar a ese maldito mocoso, lord Orochimaru aprovecharía esa oportunidad para probar a su espécimen, cabía la posibilidad que a los dos, y en una guerra entre tres, tal vez más, flancos no debería ser muy difícil que mataran a ese pequeño bastardo, capaz incluso podría convencer a Kimimaro de matarlo por él, solo tenía que esperar y confiar en que no podría asimilar la muestra Hyuga.

— Sé que en contra de sus deseos Lord Orochimaru, pero no puedo permitir que ese pequeño bastardo siga vivo —Sonrió, solo tenía que logar que Suna se sumará a esto y podría despedirse del maldito bastardo.

* * *

La pelirroja inhalaba preparándose para lo que vendría, llevaba casi dos horas frente a la puerta de daba a la casa del único otro Uzumaki en la aldea, y ya eran casi las diez de la noche, suspiró agotada antes de abrir, su pariente tal vez debía mejorar un poco su seguridad, caminó por el pequeño túnel de piedra caliza que daba directamente a la casa evitando que vea el jardín, intentó abrir la puerta y en ese instante varias líneas azules formaron algún símbolo sobre la puerta que se extendió por todo el túnel hasta la entrada del mismo, la puerta se cerró de golpe mientras los trazos se extendían por la misma, cuando el circuito estuvo completo cambio de color azul a rojo, se corregía, tenía una seguridad decente.

La temperatura empezó a aumentar rápidamente y ahora tenía una idea de lo que pensaba su pariente sobre los invitados no deseados, cuando la primer gota de sudor cayó al suelo las líneas se volvieron verdes y la puerta detrás de ella, se había dado la vuelta para ver a donde llevaban las líneas, se abrió de golpe.

— No me esperaba que vinieras, Karin —Le saludó Naruto, no necesitaba voltear a verlo para saber que era él, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a empezar su conversación con él y la sorpresa le hizo abrir la boca, frente a ella estaba el pelirrojo con el cabello revuelto y usando solo una apretada ropa interior negra— ¿Vas a pasar? —Preguntó haciéndose a un lado permitiéndole el paso, tragándose la vergüenza de ver así a su pariente entró en el lugar, fue a sentarse a la sala, el chico pasó para la cocina y Karin debió obligarse a no dirigir la mirada al trasero del Uzumaki, cuando volvió traía un pack de seis latas de refresco.

Estuvieron ahí por unos instantes sin decir nada, Karin haciendo un ridículo esfuerzo por no detenerse a ver el marcado cuerpo de Naruto ¿Cómo diablos estaba tan trabajado sí tenían solo 13 años? Incluso había visto a otros chicos de su edad sin playera y no estaban tan trabajados, no quería imaginarse cuando fuera mayor, el otro por el contrario estaba esperando a que la pelirroja le dijera que la había llevado allí, ese día lo había utilizado para entrenar además de ayudarle a Inari, cabía la posibilidad de que cuando estuviera listo entrar en la academia de Konoha pudiera entrar a tercer año.

— Y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó abriendo una de sus sodas, la chica se sonrojo antes de pasar a verlo a los ojos, primero vería que quería decirle y luego, tal vez dependiendo de la información, le reescribiría la mente.

— Quería pedirte perdón —Comenzó, maldito pelirrojo que no podía ver directamente, no podía ver su cuerpo porque estaba trabajado como quería, no podía verle a los ojos porque se ponía nerviosa— ¿Ya leíste el pergamino de _La Fuerza_? —Preguntó mientras se repetía que se lo imaginara desnudo ¿No se supone que eso ayudaba a la vergüenza?

— No, en realidad pensaba estudiarlo antes de dormir —Admitió, Ino había sido quien había leído los informes para comenzar el proceso de crear el compuesto de asimilación.

— Muy bien —Suspiró sonrojándose más, maldita imaginación que no servía, en lugar de imaginarse algo que pudiera tranquilizarla solo la había puesto más nerviosa— En la primer parte del pergamino cuentan la historia de lo que le ocurrió a nuestro clan, nuestro clan buscaba, busca, busca… —Malditos nervios y maldito orgullo, le costaba horrores admitir que se había equivocado.

— ¿Piedad, ayuda, auxilio, sexo, condones? —Preguntó aburrido dándole un sorbo a su refresco ¿Sonaba imprudente o ridículo? Si y no le importaba.

— Venganza —Soltó, prefiriendo no seguir escuchando las ridiculeces que podía soltar el chico, enarcó una ceja viéndola como si esperara que comenzara a reírse— Cuando nuestro clan supo que pensaban destruirlos, y que no tenían salvación, mandaron a los Uzumakis a esconder en diferentes partes del mundo pergaminos donde esconderían sus armas, información, supongo que te haces a la idea y nos piden, a nosotros, las próximas generaciones, venganza —Explicó cerrando los ojos esperando una respuesta, o lo que fuera, tal vez un "Te lo dije"

— No me lo esperaba —Admitió Naruto dejando su soda en la mesa antes de subir las escaleras, volvió tras unos minutos con el pergamino en manos— Ya lo leí, debo admitir que me sorprende —Reconoció dejando el pergamino entre los dos— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó curioso, bien podía tomar el rollo y quemarlo destruyendo toda su información para mantenerlo lejos de él, o caso contrario, unirse a él.

— Quiero seguir tu idea, estoy cansada de dar la otra mejilla después de cada golpe, aguantar las humillaciones, quiero venganza —Admitió viéndolo directo a los ojos, Naruto pudo ver en ellos la honestidad que profesaban ardían en deseos de venganza, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

— ¿Y qué planes tienes? —Preguntó aguantándose las ganas de reír, podría ser que tuviera ideas nuevas que a él se le habían escapado, o por lo menos podría reírse de la cara que pondría cuando supiera sus avances.

— Primero debemos obtener poder dentro del concejo de la aldea ¿Crees que un genjutsu bastará? —Hecho— Tal vez podríamos aprovechar a la nueva daimyo de Nami para tener de nuestro lado a un país —Hecho de nuevo— Es una lástima que no nos hayamos hecho con el poder de la compañía de Gato —Gruñó y, oh vaya, hecho también— Tal vez comenzar a infiltrarnos en un país ¿Tal vez Suna? —Misma idea diferente país— ¿Qué piensas? —Preguntó viendo a su pariente.

— Que las cuatro cosas que has dicho yo ya las hice —Los ojos abiertos de la chica le hicieron saber que no le terminaba de creer— Tengo a Tsume y Hana Inuzuka en mi poder, la primera me da información en el concejo, la segunda me ayuda a enterarme de lo que hacen los jonin y chunin, tengo en mi poder a la nueva daimyo que al mismo tiempo dirige entre las sombras a la compañía de Gato de la cual me apropie, y comencé mi infiltración en Kiri —Enumeró sonriéndole.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Cuestionó, podía entender un poco a la daimyo, después de todo le había salvado el país por lo que sería más fácil tenerla en sus manos, además podría haber esperado hasta una transferencia de propiedad para la compañía, incluso podía imaginar cómo empezó con Kiri, no le parecía la mejor idea con la guerra pero bueno, pero no podía entender a la líder de clan.

— Te lo diré luego, ahora respóndeme ¿Qué piensas de esclavizar gente para la causa? —Preguntó cambiando de tema, o a medias, la chica pareció dudarlo por unos segundos antes de abrir la boca.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Trabajos pesados, sexo, infiltración? —Cuestionó, su respuesta no cambiaría mucho pero quería estar en la misma página que el otro.

— Lo que sea, trabajos pesados, limpiar la casa, sexo, cualquiera —Respondió antes de darle un último sorbo a su soda y aplastarla.

— No me quejaría si los tomamos —Resopló, sí pudiesen tomar esclavos para su causa no se quejaría mucho, pero tardarían en tomarlos.

— Ven mañana a las siete de la mañana y descubrirás como conseguí todo lo que tengo —Explicó sonriendo, ella asintió antes de irse.

Al día siguiente la pelirroja llegó a la hora citada y tocó la puerta pidiendo el pase, quien abrió la puerta era Naruto que aparentemente tenía una manía con pasearse en ropa interior, pasó al interior de la casa y lo que vio le sorprendió, la jefa del clan Inuzuka se encontraba desnuda con una pelota de tenis en la boca que le estaba entregando a la nueva daimyo de Nami que la agarró antes de lanzarla a algún lado, viniendo al caso la mujer también estaba desnuda, el pelirrojo la llevó a la cocina y ahí volvió a encontrarse otra escena rara cuanto menos, Hana estaba desnuda preparando tocino e Ino estaba, también desnuda, comiendo una ensalada de frutas con yogurt, a un lado estaba un niño, que aunque suene raro era el único que no estaba desnudo, comiendo huevos con tocino.

— Hana ¿Podrías servirnos el desayuno? —Pidió el pelirrojo sentándose frente al niño, tal vez porque por el momento ese niño se veía como el más normal de la sala se sentó a su lado, un plato de huevos con tocino y un tazón con frutas fue puesto frente a los Uzumaki.

— Ino ¿Dónde conseguiste el yogurt? —Preguntó buscándolo por la mesa, además de evitar ver a las chicas.

— De mis bolas —Respondió el pelirrojo apuntando a su entrepierna, volteó a ver a la rubia creyendo que se reiría o algo pero solo comenzó a asentir.

— Si —Habló por primera vez el niño alargando la i— Lo malo de vivir aquí es que casi cualquier producto lácteo resulta ser el semen de papa —Se quejó haciendo un puchero— Hana-sensei ¿Podemos empezar a entrenar ya? —Preguntó viendo a la castaña que solo miró a Naruto quien solo asintió llevándose al niño.

— Ahora respondiendo a la pregunta de ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Mi ojo izquierdo —Activo su mangekyo para dar su punto— Tiene un genjutsu que me permite reescribirle la mente a las personas, así que así me hice con las chicas —Respondió sencillo— Antes de que preguntes: No, no resultaría conveniente atacar con esto al daimyo o al Hokage ¿Alguna duda? —Preguntó.

— ¿Y el niño? Porque actúa muy normal con todo esto —Cuestionó llena de confusión.

— Inari estaba desesperado por un padre, durante la misión lo secuestraron y yo fui y mate a los captores, no sé si eso le jodió la mente o solo le abrí un nuevo panorama pero empezó a llamarme papa y se volvió un pequeño homicida psicópata en potencia —Contó con cierto deje de nostalgia en su voz— ¿Ahora te vas a echar para atrás? —Interrogó volviendo a verla.

— No, ya te lo dije, pienso cobrarme todo, aunque no me molestaría un esclavo propio —Lo último lo murmuró, sí ya estaba con que el clan sería esclavista al menos le gustaría tener uno— Bueno ¿Cuáles serán nuestros próximos movimientos? —Su mirada ahora reflejaba seriedad, habían dejado la aceptación y habían pasado a los planes de guerra.

— Por ahora, esperar, Inari está entrenando para poder partir a Kiri como un informante, aprovecharemos para eliminar a Yagura y hacernos con Kiri, pero por el momento no tenemos tanto como para comenzar un ataque más serio, solo podremos prepararnos —Sentenció con un gesto de negatividad.

— ¿Te importaría que me mudara? Prefiero que llamemos la atención lo menos posible —Pidió curiosa, por el momento Naruto había aprovechado tanto para crear el camino que se sentía un poco culpable de haberle dejado todo eso a su pariente.

* * *

Rose miraba con desaprobación los círculos trazados con tiza en el suelo, en el de la derecha se encontraba un perro negro en una jaula, en el izquierdo un niño atado y amordazado, a su alrededor casi ocho científicos miraban los sellos de transmutación, el intento de Kumo de imitar el fuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki, se habían tomado un mes en preparar los cálculos y trazar los círculos adecuados, mismo mes en el que trato de convencerlos de parar y el plan de invadir Iwa había sido aceptado.

Al final se dio la señal para trabajar, Rose puso sus manos al borde del círculo, otros tres científicos le imitaron colocándose en los cuatro puntos cardinales, una inmensa carga eléctrica recorrió los círculos, los trazos hechos de tiza comenzaron a brillar en un color azul, los gritos y aullidos de dolor comenzaron a escucharse por la habitación, ambos se retorcían por el sufrimiento, los círculos cambiaron de color a rojo y los gritos solo aumentar su potencia, tras unos minutos la luz se tornó amarilla y los gritos se detuvieron pero parecía que siguieran resonando en el lugar, la luz se volvió verde y un extraño ruido se escuchó mientras una nube de humo salía de dentro del círculo central, y más grande, cuando la nube se despejó Rose Jazz suspiró viendo sus errores.

Del niño o el perro ya no había ni rastro pero en el círculo central había algo que no podían llamar ni humano ni animal, el ser parecía tener una estructura ósea semejante a la de los perros pero sus patas delanteras eran manos humanas que habían dejado de tener uñas y se habían convertido en garras, el pelaje del ser era de un color negro sucio, pero lo peor era el rostro, o la cabeza, la forma del cráneo era semejante a la del can pero sobre el hocico aparecía el rostro agónico del niño y una mata de pelo rubio se asomaba sobre su cabeza, sus ojos parecían no ver nada.

— Woyuof —Ladró el ser abriendo el hocico, tal vez lo más raro era ver que el hocico no era la boca del niño sino lo que parecía ser el cuello de una manera grotesca.

— Otro error —Gruñó uno de sus compañeros.

— Creo que debemos ser piadosos —Opinó otro antes de poner su mano sobre el cráneo del animal, un segundo más tarde el cráneo explotó— Al menos ha habido una mejoría —Musitó yendo con el resto de científicos, Rose fue a por sus anotaciones viéndolas con frialdad, no podía permitirse más errores, cada vez que ocurría un error era tener secuestrar a otro niño y no podía seguir soportando la agonía a la que los llevaban.

Tomó camino hacía su oficina leyendo sus propias anotaciones intentando encontrar los errores, sí hubieran podido tener a un Uzumaki con ellos podrían lograrlo, sus "Círculos de transmutación" era una bastardía, o blasfemia, de otro sello Uzumaki, pero no tenía esa suerte, tendría que encontrar el resultado por sí misma o seguirían sacrificando niños y ya era muy complicado conseguirlos.

* * *

El viejo Tsuchikage, Onoki, sonreía viendo al par de luchadores en la arena, dos jóvenes que no pasarían de los quince años se miraban agotados apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie, cada uno sostenía un cuchillo y a su alrededor habían siete cadáveres humanos y el de un león que era del doble de su tamaño y de pelaje dorado, ambos veían directamente al Kage esperando sus órdenes, se levantó sobre el privilegiado asiento que tenía donde todos podían verle, el público gritaba emocionado dando sus opiniones, el pulgar fue hacía arriba, los vítores se escucharon mientras que los dos chicos sonrieron antes de dejar caer sus armas al suelo antes de caer de rodillas.

— Muy bien héroes —Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír al decir la última palabra— Han logrado salir impunes del enfrentamiento contra un Nemea por lo que podrán descansar esta semana, la próxima un nuevo grupo de héroes se enfrentarán a una Gorgona —Rugió antes de bajarse de la silla.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, subió por las escaleras de caracol y cuando se encontraba a medio camino se detuvo por alguien que estaba sentado en plena escalera, su nieta Kurotsuchi que le juzgaba con esos ojos rosas.

— Sigo pensando que es injusto que no me dejes participar en el sub-coliseo, ni siquiera me dejas ver los espectáculos —Hizo un mohín con frustración.

— Aun eres muy pequeña para ver lo que ocurre en el sub-coliseo, cuando seas mayor podrás ir —Ofreció con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la chica bufó antes de levantarse para comenzar a subir junto a su abuelo.

Onoki admitiría que prefería que no muchos se enteraran siquiera de la existencia del sub-coliseo, el sub-coliseo era tanto una prisión como un lugar de espectáculos, enviaban a cualquiera que hubiese cometido un crimen allí para entretener a los ricos y poderosos del país de la roca, la idea había surgido para intentar solventar los gastos posteriores a la guerra y los inmensos precios de entrada eran una gran ayuda.

El sub-coliseo era esencialmente la salvación de Iwa, después de la guerra habían tenido un sinfín de problemas económicos, pensiones vitales, recuperación de cultivos, reconstrucción de edificios, dobles turnos para todos los encargados en seguridad, hospitales, entre otra larga lista de gastos, pero tenían otro problema, Iwa sufría de mucho vandalismo interno por lo que debían generar seguridad a los habitantes, con el sub-coliseo todos esos problemas encontraron solución, después de todo todos los prisioneros eran enviados allí causando temor entre los criminales para evitar que siguieran cometiendo crímenes, y los costos de entrada eran tan altos que ayudaban a solventar algunos problemas económicos.

Otro problema habían sido sus intentos de crear armas vivientes, a diferencia de otros países habían intentado crear bestias de inmenso poder sin estar conectadas a un ser humano, una burda imitación de los biju, pero habían fracasado, no pensaba ahondar en los desastrosos daños que esas bestias habían creado con su intento de libertad.

Iwa no había tenido tanta suerte como otras aldeas en cuanto a sus proyectos creadores de armas, Kumo tenía sus drogas, y aunque les encantaba fingir que era natural solo debías ponerle un poco de cabeza para descubrir que esos sujetos estaban más drogados que un drogadicto de baja clase, y aunque las otras aldeas no lo hacían de manera tan obvia dudaba bastante de que no tuvieran sus esqueletos en el armario, en primer lugar Konoha tenía a Orochimaru, que aunque no había pruebas él había escuchado de la fama del sannin.

Pero Suna mantenía bajo buen resguardo sus trapos sucios, no sabían cuál era el método con el que intentaban perfeccionar sus fuerzas militares, Kiri, bueno, Kiri era realmente honesto, mostraban sus trapos sucios como bandera, entrenamientos salvajes que rozaban lo inhumano, métodos de graduación extremos pero que daban resultados impresionantes, cada año solo salía un graduado de la academia pero ese mocoso era un asesino entrenado que podría darle competencia a un chunin o un bajo jonin.

— Tsuchikage-sama —Le llamó Katorijji Bakufu líder del clan Bakufu y capitán del primer escuadrón de explosivos de Iwa— Traigo el informe sobre Konoha que nos pidió —Le ofreció unos papeles antes de retirarse.

Onoki los leyó con rapidez apretando sus dientes al final de la lectura, según la información Konoha se preparaba para una alianza con Kumo, una alianza peligrosa cuanto menos pues Kumo era, entre las cinco grandes naciones, la más avanzada tecnológicamente, mientras que Konoha tenía tierras fértiles y una gran cantidad de kekei genkai, o inclusive sus conocimientos médicos, sí los dos se unían serían una amenaza considerable a cualquier nación, otro asunto preocupante era la nueva alianza de Konoha, un pequeño país pesquero-mercante, Nami, aparentemente sin importancia pero tenía buenas rutas marítimas, uniendo las ventajas de esas tres naciones eliminar a otras naciones no sería demasiado complicado.

Porque aunque Onoki odiará admitirlo Konoha tenía motivos para ser considerada la más poderosa nación actual, incluso sí abandonaban a su biju el segundo Hokage había sido temible, alguien que comprendía la forma de hacer las cosas, había desarrollado un método que producía shinobis competentes que las otras naciones no tardaron en imitar, además de que había afianzado lo mejor que pudo la fuerza militar dentro de su país, el tercero era un debilucho en voluntad en comparación, pero ese viejo mono era un estratega que no querías enfrentarte en el campo de batalla, era alguien que podía planear siete pasos por delante, y maldito fuese el cuarto Hokage, menos pacifista, firme o estratégico que los anteriores pero era simplemente peligroso.

— ¿En qué piensas abuelo? —Le preguntó Kurotsuchi sentada en uno de los asientos de su oficina, su nieta, ese era otro punto que le provocaba preocupación al viejo Kage, su nieta era una gran kunoichi, fuerte, firme y buena para leer a las personas, pero era imprudente, orgullosa y beligerante, incluso sí la trampa era obvia su nieta iría sí su honor se veía agredido, sí se desataba una guerra ella sería la primera en lanzarse al ataque y seguramente sería la primera en ser tomada como un rehén o en el peor caso asesinada.

Tenía dos opciones, o metía sensatez y calma en su cabeza, o evitaba una guerra tanto como pudiera hasta que esa niña madurase, la alianza que se podría formar sería peligrosa y ninguna de las dos naciones era precisamente pacifica, digan que es un viejo paranoico pero él había vivido tres guerras y sabía mejor que muchos otros lo que las viejas rencillas podían lograr, y Kumo nunca había sido una gran partidaria de Konoha y viceversa, tal vez por el lema pacifista que profesaba la aldea de la hoja o la envidia de lo que tenía el otro, tal vez incluso siguieran enfadados por lo ocurrido con el segundo Hokage, pero estaban dejando de lado sus diferencias para hacer una alianza que podía significar el inicio de una nueva era para ambas aldeas.

Onoki podía recordar lo que ocurría cuando ese tipo de eventos se daban, naciones caían, anteriormente había más naciones, el país de las praderas, el país de los pantanos, el país de los volcanes, el país de las nubes, y todos habían caído cuando a las grandes naciones les llegaba una era de prosperidad de la magnitud que podía ser la que ocurría entre Kumo y Konoha, por lo que dudaba que una vez zanjado el pacto no empezaran a expandirse, y aunque las victimas habituales eran las naciones pequeñas no dudaba de que alguno de los dos países, tal vez los dos, irían tras una de las grandes naciones.

— Evitar esta alianza con todo lo que pueda, y sí fracaso, tendré que buscar alianzas para una guerra —Murmuró, sus opciones no eran buenas, Minato le tenía especial rencor a Iwa por haber dado muerte a uno de sus alumnos por lo que unirse a la alianza sería casi imposible, por lo que sus opciones eran limitadas, solo esperaba no llegar a tener que a esos extremos.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí acabó este capítulo y el arco del país de las olas, aquí para recordarles que sí quieren comentar o criticar háganlo de manera constructiva y respetuosa, en cuanto a las filias o fetiches sí quieren que lo tenga en cuenta envíenme un mensaje, ya sea por público o por privado, aunque Haku salió de escena por ahora en algún punto del futuro hará aparición de nuevo, sin más que contar me despido, nos leemos después._


	8. Contaminación

_Hola gente, Demon vuelve con un nuevo capítulo de esta cosa que hago llamar historia, aquí para recordarles que sí quieren comentar o criticar háganlo de manera constructiva y respetuosa, en cuanto a las filias o fetiches sí quieren que lo tenga en cuenta envíenme un mensaje, ya sea por público o por privado (Este mensaje estará hasta el final de la historia, mejor acostúmbrense) Y me he dado cuenta de que en realidad esta parte la dejo más seca que la arena del desierto así que creo que comenzare a responder comentarios del capítulo anterior._

_SCK27: Afirmativo, Kurenai va a estar en el harem. En cuanto a Minato pues déjame decirte que no estoy seguro, supongo que lo descubriré a medida que escriba. Lamento decirte que Kushina no va a estar, soy de los que prefieren no revivir personajes sí ya los marque como muertos y tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de los clones. Y si, habrá netorare, como tal Kurenai ya está entrando levemente en esto._

_Agente Dragn: Con gusto, por el momento solo hay cuatro personajes que pertenecen a otro anime aunque adaptados a este fic. Kinana y Erik pertenecen a Fairy Tail, Nagisa (Alias Chrome Dokuro) Es de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Pride es, en apariencia, igual a Selim Bradley, u Orgullo/ Pride, de Full Metal Alchemist. El único personaje, que ha tenido relevancia, creado por mí es Rose Jazz que esencialmente es un personaje que podría terminar desechado cuando deje de serme útil para la trama, Menma y Kagami vendrían a ser OC, mientras que Menma como nombre está bastante distribuido por el fandom Kagami está tanto para ser el medio para que Naruto obtenga el EMS, como para darle más toques humanitarios al mismo._

_Bueno, en este también son mencionados tres que me saqué de Avatar, pero por el momento se quedarán como poco relevantes para la trama. _

* * *

Karin debía de admitir que estar con Naruto la ponía nerviosa, incluso sí dejaba de lado la falta de vergüenza del chico para andar en ropa interior o lo incómodo que era tratar con las esclavas del chico, lo que la ponía nerviosa era que sabía que ese chico no dudaría en eliminarla sí no cumplía con los estándares, y no se refería a matarla, quería suponer que Naruto evitaría matar a otro miembro del clan Uzumaki, pero sabía que probablemente le lavaría el cerebro para volverla "útil" según los estándares del pelirrojo.

Naruto la miraba casi como si no supiera que pensar de ella, sin estar seguro de sí era inferior o un igual teorizó Karin, y sabía que debía encontrar algo que permitiera que el chico apartará su vista de ella, que confiará en ella lo suficiente para que supiera que su seguridad no peligraba, pero ese camino no era sencillo, incluso las esclavas eran más útiles; Hana enseñaba cualquier cosa que supiera instruyendo al niño en el que Naruto, por algún motivo, confiaba, Ino aparentemente había comenzado con investigaciones genéticas, Tsume era la conexión con el gobierno de la aldea y Tsunami era literalmente quién dirigía las finanzas del chico.

— ¿Qué harás el día de hoy? —Cuestionó Naruto y ella casi pega un brinco del susto a pesar de que le estaba hablando de frente, reguló su respiración, debía evitar mostrarse débil o comenzaría a decidirse que era mejor "Entrenarla"

— Tengo entrenamiento con mi equipo hoy, pero cuando acabemos pasaré a la biblioteca para investigar los métodos de cifrado para ver sí de casualidad encuentro algo que nos ayude a recuperar algo de información —Comentó mientras dirigía su cabeza a otros planes, necesitaba encontrar un plan de respaldo sí se daba el caso de que no pudiera revelar ningún nuevo secreto tendría que buscar algo más que le diera un respiro del peligro que era Naruto.

— Tienes razón, las chicas y yo estamos muy ocupados como para comprobar sí los pergaminos tienen algún secreto escondido —Anunció con toda la malicia posible, era una pequeña punzada pero era suficiente para que la pelirroja supiese que era la más dispensable del grupo por el momento, que tenía que apurarse sí quería seguir siendo ella, la chica asintió antes de salir de ahí.

Pasados unos segundos se permitió reír, él lo notaba, el miedo que Karin le tenía, eso sin contar que ella hacía hasta lo imposible por evitar el contacto visual a sabiendas de lo que podría hacer, Naruto dejó de reír tras unos segundos, tenía mucho por hacer, al día siguiente Inari tendría su entrada a la academia y debería hacer su examen de promoción debía de llegar como mínimo al tercer año para que sus planes funcionaran, luego estaba que debía seguir entrenando el elemento madera, tenía que concentrarse en que los experimentos de Ino resultarán válidos.

Por eso no podía cargar con Karin como si fuese un peso, debía no solo tener iniciativa, debía de mancharse las manos lo suficiente para que tampoco pudiera retirarse, que tuviera el mismo riesgo que él, pero no se preocupó, aún tenía planes que podía poner en marcha.

* * *

Miraba el reporte con cierta duda, Danzo era un hombre que había vivido bastante pero lo que los reportes aseguraban era simplemente raro, debía de admitir que él había puesto el ojo sobre los medios hermanos Uchiha, pero el desempeño de Hinata Hyuga era, cuanto menos, algo sorprendente, pero ¿Podían culparlo por estar confundido? Hinata Hyuga había sido desterrada del clan cuando era joven, en la academia solo había mostrado habilidades en medicina y creación de venenos, incluso en tortura e interrogación era eclipsada por Naruto Uchiha, pero lo que mostraba aquel reporte era algo completamente imposible.

Se suponía que después de los años de abuso que los ancianos Hyuga habían ejercido sobre Hinata esta crecería como una niña miedosa que necesitaría de un tercero que le diera seguridad, pero los resultados parecían no cuadrar con eso, a pesar de que no había tenido nada que ver con los abusos que sufrió la chica lo había encontrado provechoso pues sería un blanco más fácil de romper emocionalmente y crear un ninja aptó que supiera el estilo de taijutsu del clan Hyuga, incluso consideró emparejarla con su bisnieto, pero Hinata no se había quebrado después de las constantes vejaciones y violaciones, había atacado a los ancianos hasta matarlos y sí se libró uno fue confesando sus crímenes para alejarse de la niña que lo mataría.

Los años posteriores al descubrimiento fueron complicados, Hinata abandonaba el complejo del clan Hyuga para irse a un apartamento en el área central de Konoha, había creído que había sido cosa de Hiashi que había creído que Hinata había atacado a su abuelo o por haber dejado por los suelos el nombre de los Hyuga, aparentemente se había equivocado, pero la chica que pudo haber sido una perfecta esposa marioneta y ninja de raíz se había convertido en una kunoichi aparentemente fiera y brutal con una peculiar habilidad con el látigo.

— Sai —Llamó y un segundo más tarde una figura enmascarada de cuervo con el kanji de raíz en la frente apareció a su espalda— Trae a Selim —Fue su única orden antes de que la figura desapareciera, solo tres minutos más tarde un chico de aparentes diez años entró en la habitación.

Danzo se quedó mirando con cierto detenimiento al chico, un cabello negro perfectamente peinado, rasgos finos y elegantes que le parecían impropios de un guerrero pero dignos de un noble, ataviado en un traje elegante que probablemente sería un estorbo sí debía de combatir, sus ojos negros le miraban con un sentimiento indescifrable incluso para alguien tan sabio como lo era el antiguo concejal, alguien que era prácticamente un misterio.

— ¿Me llamaste honorable bisabuelo? —Preguntó haciendo una reverencia de cuarenta y cinco grados, Danzo tuvo que contener la mueca que quería formarse en su rostro ante la falta de respeto, su bisnieto debería tenerle el máximo respeto.

— Si, Selim —Respondió sin mostrar emoción alguna— Dentro de poco se unirá un nuevo alumno a la academia, Inari Umi, el hijo de la daimyo de Nami, además que este año se unirá a la academia Hanabi Hyuga, segunda hija de Hiashi Hyuga, supongo que no necesitarás que te indique tus obligaciones ¿Verdad? —Señaló con frialdad.

— No será necesario honorable bisabuelo Danzo —Contestó con tono suave y calmante— Mi deber es entablar amistad con Inari Umi para expandir nuestra influencia a Nami, además de mantener una relación con Hanabi Hyuga para posteriormente contraer nupcias y engendrar un heredero —Respondió con calma.

Danzo dio un pequeño asentimiento, aunque no lo aparentara Selim apenas tenía 11 años y podía fingir tener un par menos debido a su baja estatura, Selim era, probablemente, lo más cercano a ser su orgullo, el proyecto de crear a un ninja con el poder de todas las técnicas secretas o kekei genkai de la aldea no había sido empezado por Orochimaru, su primer intento había sido su hijo, nacido de cuando violó a una Nara en su juventud, pero el chico había sido un chico frágil que no podía usar bien el ninjutsu, pero no podía dar por perdidos sus esfuerzos por lo que lo emparejó con una ninja de raíz del clan Aburame, el resultado fue su nieto que no soportó los bichos muy bien, su último esfuerzo por el momento dio cuando repitió el proceso, emparejó a su nieto con una ninja de raíz, pero para colmos su nieto no solo era un shinobi incompetente sino que también era un sodomita, pero nada que una mujer fuerte no pudiera resolver, en esta ocasión eligió a una Yamanaka, pero aparentemente volvió a fallar, su bisnieto no era particularmente hábil en ninguna rama shinobi y no había dado resultados de algún kekei genkai, por lo que tuvo que optar por los experimentos de Orochimaru.

Selim salió del lugar con una sonrisa complaciente y amigable, pero en cuanto abandono la habitación su sonrisa se deformó en una mueca de disgusto.

— No te preocupes viejo decrepito, yo lograré lo que tú jamás lograste —Su mirada se volvió enfadada mientras apretaba sus dientes, cuando llegó a su recamara, una habitación pintada con colores grises y fríos con los únicos juguetes eran un descolorido caballo de madera y una diana de dardos, hizo una única seña de manos mientras su sombra se oscurecía— Lust, necesito un reporte sobre lo ocurrido en Nami para mañana —Deshizo la seña de manos y su sombra retomó su forma original— No puedo permitir que ese anciano tenga información que yo no —Gruñó hastiado antes de recostarse en su cama— Pronto, muy pronto desaparecerás de mi mapa maldito viejo —De esa manera se quedó dormido mientras la luna iluminaba su rostro.

* * *

Kurenai no estaba teniendo un buen día, en primer lugar había intentado, otra vez, darle una oportunidad al pene de Asuma que realmente no le hacía sentir nada pero no quería dar por vencida su relación entera, porque aunque Asuma era un cero a la izquierda en el sexo era el heredero del clan Sarutobi lo que podía darle la oportunidad de acceder a más información para mejorar como maestra en genjutsu o vivir de manera más cómoda y holgada sí decidía abandonar su carrera shinobi.

Otra cosa que no le hacía demasiada gracia era que les habían removido el tiempo de descanso por haber completado una misión de rango A, por lo que tenían que volver inmediatamente a las misiones y entrenamientos, lo único positivo de dicha decisión del concejo era que les habían pagado un buen bono para que volvieran a trabajar, el tercer problema era Kiba Inuzuka, no la malentiendan, aunque el chico era algo soberbio podía entrenar bien, pero era que había faltado al entrenamiento, según la madre del chico este solo había enfermado y se quedaría bajo su cuidado.

Pero ahí no acababan sus penurias, Shino había salido más herido en la misión de lo que parecía, una gran pérdida de insectos y una fractura de brazo que lo tendría incapacitado por un mes aproximadamente lo que reducía su equipo a Hinata, cuando menos por ese día, pero ella simplemente no se había presentado a la hora, incluso había ido a su apartamento solo para encontrarse con una nota donde la mandaba muy literalmente a tragarse pollas mientras ella pensaba tener un día en el spa, por lo que tenía el día "libre" por lo que decidió que lo más sencillo sería simplemente resignarse y pensar en su situación.

— ¿Tal vez debería hablarlo con alguien? —Se preguntó a sí misma mientras caminaba al bosque, mientras avanzaba con pasos seguros miraba por detrás de su hombro por sí alguien la seguía— En serio juntarme tanto con Yugao me está afectando ¿Quién me estaría siguiendo? —Se preguntó soltando el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, mientras más avanzaba más apurados se volvían sus pasos, cuando se encontró frente a su objetivo sonrió aliviada— Gracias por esperarme —Murmuró viendo el lugar.

Era una pequeña laguna con árboles frutales al alcance de la mano, el sol no era un problema real debido al follaje, el lugar era casi secreto, lo había descubierto junto con Yugao, Hana y Anko en su juventud, se había quedado como un secreto entre las cuatro para evitar a los pervertidos que intentaban espiarlas en las aguas termales, antes de dejar caer su vestido volvió a voltear detrás de ella, tal vez sonará paranoica pero juraría haber sentido que la miraban.

— Solo estoy demasiado tensa —Desestimó dejando caer sus prendas al suelo dejando su cuerpo al desnudo, mientras Kurenai se estiraba antes de meterse al agua un poco lejos de ahí, detrás de un árbol Inari cubría sus mejillas mientras el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

Puede que Inari ya supiera cómo se hacían los bebes, y vivía con su exhibicionista padre y las novias de esté, pero no podía negar que se sentía levemente avergonzado, se asomó por detrás del árbol esperando no ser descubierto, tenía la piel clara notablemente suave, sus pechos no eran tan grandes como los de su madre o de Tsume pero sí eran más grandes que los de Hana-sensei, sus botones eran de un rosa simplemente atrayente, el coño de la mujer estaba depilado, antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento una mano se posó en su hombro por lo que se vio obligado a morder su labio inferior para evitar un grito.

Frente a él se encontraba Hana-sensei, como su padre había dicho que debía llamarla mientras ella le entrenará, vestía únicamente un chaleco negro, literalmente no tenía puesta otra prenda que ese chaleco, lo miraba como si estuviera cuestionándose sí debía regañarle o no, cuando desvió su vista a donde había estado viendo sonrió de lado antes de voltear a verlo.

— Vuelve con mi amo, ya terminamos la clase de hoy —Ordenó tranquila mientras dejaba en el suelo la mochila donde estaba su ropa— ¿Te gusta? —Cuestionó viendo a su amiga con curiosidad.

— No lo sé, creo que simplemente me atrae todo esto del sexo —Admitió algo apenado— ¿Si papa la hace suya, puedo hacerlo con ella? —Cuestionó curioso jugando con el cuchillo de hueso que guardaba en su bolsillo.

— Eso deberías discutirlo con él, yo debo ponerme al día con una vieja amiga —Sentenció relajada antes de quitarse el chaleco para caminar hacia el laguna— ¡Hala Kurenai! ¡No creí que me encontraría con alguien aquí! —Llamó con un tono alegre, Inari aprovechando la distracción que le ofrecía su maestra escapó corriendo para la casa de su padre.

— Lo sé, pero resulta que mis alumnos no llegaron a la reunión, Shino está demasiado herido y necesita tiempo de recuperación, Hinata me mando al diablo y, bueno, Kiba está enfermo por lo que ya sabía que no iba a llegar —Señaló suspirado levantando un dedo cada vez que mencionaba a uno de sus alumnos— A todo esto ¿De qué se enfermó Kiba? —Cuestionó curiosa.

— En realidad no estamos muy seguras, aunque sí debo apostar algo le habrá caído mal al estómago —Afirmó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, en realidad sí que sabía que le pasaba a su hermano, pero Kurenai no necesitaba saber lo que le ocurría— Y dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Asuma? —Interrogó enarcando una ceja divertida, se suponía que debía de actuar antes de ser dominada por su amo, pero quería ser de utilidad para su maestro ¿Y qué mejor forma que entregándole a otra mujer para servirle?

— B-bien —Su respuesta fue rápida sin darse tiempo a pensarlo, quería charlar con alguien de lo que le estaba pasando pero tampoco creía correcto andar divulgando información sobre el pequeño pene de su pareja, su sonrisa era tensa en realidad.

— Oh vamos, Kurenai, ese tonito no es de "Estoy contenta con mi novio y como me coge" Vamos, cuenta ya —Insistió con una sonrisita burlona, quería conseguir la máxima información posible ya sea para poder chantajear o destrozar emocionalmente a Asuma, y sí se podía sumar a la reserva a Kurenai.

— Esta bien —Bufó, sí estaba mintiendo tan mal como para que Hana lo notara lo debía de estar haciendo de pena— El sexo —Comenzó con un suspiro tembloroso— Ese es nuestro problema, simplemente no me hace llegar al final —Admitió agachando la cabeza con pena.

— ¿Y sí te buscas un amante? —Ofreció casi en un susurro, sí podía conseguirle otra sierva a su amo este se pondría feliz y la follaría hasta que estuviera llena de su semen, tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que quería asomarse ante aquella idea— Toshiro tampoco es precisamente bueno en el sexo y lo que hice fue conseguirme un amante que fuera mejor, uno más joven pero con una gran polla, un compañero de mi hermano —Aceptó con una sonrisa recordando como la vara de carne de su amo la tomaba sin piedad.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó ruborizada sin poderse creer que su amiga le fuera infiel a su novio— ¿No es demasiado joven? —Interrogó un poco curiosa pero no podía ignorar lo que decía su amiga, claro que había pensado en un amante, incluso había visto la posibilidad con uno de sus alumnos pero siempre había tenido una voz en su cabeza que la refrenaba.

— Es un shinobi, sí tiene la edad para matar, tiene la edad para beber, fumar y follar, son mayores de edad, cuando te conviertes en shinobi te vuelves mayor de edad según la ley, además es un amante, no deben de enterarse —Le respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Inari miraba a su padre con cierta curiosidad, después de todo Naruto se encontraba desnudo leyendo una carta, Inari por otro lado empezaba a creer que debería acostumbrarse a que su padre careciera de vergüenza alguna, los ojos de su padre leían línea tras línea de la carta con rapidez sin prestarle mayor atención, lo que necesitó de un poco de esfuerzo para no creer que lo ignoraba deliberadamente por algo menor, pasados unos segundos el pelirrojo dejó la carta sobre la mesa dirigiendo su vista al chico frente a él.

— ¿Qué querías preguntarme, Inari? —Le preguntó a su "hijo" que había dirigido su vista a la carta intentando descubrir que había desviado la atención de su padre.

— Hoy vi a la señorita Kurenai desnuda —Confesó rememorando el nombre que le había dicho su maestra, ante la muda pregunta de su padre volvió a hablar— ¿Papa, sí tú dominarás a la señorita Kurenai podría yo, eh, jugar con ella? —Preguntó por fin bajando la mirada con cierta pena.

— No había pensado en tomarla para mí pero es una buena opción ¿O prefieres tenerla para ti? —Cuestionó viendo al menor, ciertamente la profesora de ojos rojos era hermosa pero no había considerado meritorio apoderarse de su vida para sus planes.

— S-solo quiero experimentar lo que se siente —Respondió entre tartamudeos el chico— En realidad eso es todo, sí se vuelve una de mis madres no me sentiría mal —Añadió un poco avergonzado.

— Así que solo quieres probar el sexo, sí logras pasar los exámenes de promoción de la academia hasta llegar a cuarto grado te permitiré tener sexo con cualquier de mis siervas, incluyendo a tu madre si gustas, o dominaré a Kurenai para que lo hagas —Sentenció con calma. Lo despidió con un gesto de mano mientras Karin los veía desde la cocina, vio al niño pequeño marchar antes de acercarse a su compañero.

— ¿Qué dice la carta, Naruto? —Preguntó sentándose en un asiento a su izquierda donde no podía verlo directamente, tanto para evitar el sharingan como evitar la vergüenza de verlo andar desvergonzado con su polla de fuera.

— El Mizukage respondió a nuestra carta —Fue su vaga respuesta pensando en lo que podía decirle a Karin sin revelar demasiado— Esta dispuesto a que mantengamos nuestros negocios de manera silenciosa —La carta era en realidad más larga y trataban temas un poco más serios pero ella no debería saberlo— ¿Qué has hecho? —Preguntó con curiosidad, por el momento ella era un factor que no podía calcular con seguridad.

— Pase por la biblioteca para investigar sobre métodos de cifrado para utilizarlos con el pergamino, y no funcionaron, no hay mensaje escondido por ningún método convencional y el escrito no tiene las propiedades para los más complejos, sí hay algún mensaje oculto debe ser por otro medio —Declaró dejando caer sobre la mesa el pergamino del clan, había intentado con todos los métodos conocidos y registrados por Konoha, pero ninguno había dado como resultado alguna palabra legible y sobre esos probó otros solo para constatar que nada funcionaba.

— Me lo imaginaba hasta cierto punto, o no tienen ningún mensaje encriptado o utilizaron uno completamente único —Sentenció mirando el pergamino con aburrimiento— Supongo que solo nos queda intentar revelar los pergaminos con nuestro propio ingenio ¿Tienes algún proyecto en mente? Yo estoy comenzando a sopesar la posibilidad de utilizar la alianza que se formará con Kumo para conseguir un infiltrado —Opinó relajado, mañana tendría que volver a entrenar y quería sacar provecho a su tiempo libre restante.

— Intentare mejorar la seguridad de este lugar, es buena pero sí vamos a poner todos los huevos en esta canasta lo mejor sería que no entre ni un alma sin permiso —Respondió rápidamente, desde que se dio cuenta de que no había pistas escondidas para abrir los otros pergaminos y que carecía del saber para abrirlos con su ingenio había pensado en algo que ofrecer para comprar un poco de seguridad.

— ¿Alguna idea en particular? No me gustaría que empieces a juguetear con las defensas de mi hogar sin que sepa lo que piensas hacer —Murmuró con un tono de advertencia en su voz, la idea de que su guarida tuviera una mejor seguridad sería algo conveniente, por el momento había podido jugar con libertad ya que nadie sospecha de él pero podría llegar en que no tuviera las mismas libertades y le convenía estar preparado.

— De inicio una berrera de niebla, no creo que queramos a nadie husmeando por aquí, pero tendría que comprobar otras cosas antes —Ofreció jugando con su cabello.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto caminaba tranquilamente al campo de entrenamiento número siete pero poco antes de llegar Kagami lo tacleó dándole un abrazo, cuando lograron levantarse su medio hermano sonreía mientras le acompañaba hacía el lugar de encuentro con el equipo, Naruto ya podía escuchar los gritos de Sakura, gritaba tan alto que la escuchaba antes de poder verla, cuando Kagami se detuvo, agachó su mirada al suelo, volteó a verlo con confusión.

— Naruto —Le llamó con un tono entristecido, casi deprimente, algo raro que nunca había visto en su hermano— ¿Soy un monstruo? —Preguntó apretando sus puños, y Naruto ya se hacía una idea de por dónde iban las cosas.

— No, mataste a Zabuza por protegernos, él no se iba a detener hasta matar a nuestro cliente —Sentenció con firmeza pero suavidad— Te conviertes en un monstruo cuando dejas de sentir lo que haces, cuando dejes de ver a quienes matas como humanos —Advirtió con cuidado, podría imaginarse el problema con el que Kagami se estaba encontrando, cuando matabas a alguien no solo lo matabas a él, cortabas un sinfín de lazos, destruías vidas más allá de lo que jamás creerías, pero no podía comparar sus primeros asesinatos, Naruto nunca volvió la mirada atrás, siguió sin temor o arrepentimiento, Kagami por el contrario estaba al borde de un colapso, sabía que no podría otorgarle una curación milagrosa, era un proceso personal que debía seguir él mismo— Sí necesitas hablar con alguien yo te ayudaré ¿Okey?

— Sí, creo que solo lo pienso demasiado —Afirmó con una enorme sonrisa que Naruto reconocía como una falsa pero siguió caminando, en lo que a él respectaba y sus planes no podría permitir que Kagami muriese antes de que obtuviese el mangekyo sharingan, su vista había estado en una constante modificación debido a la absorción de ADN y cabía la posibilidad de que cuando añadieran el gen Hyuga volviera a cambiar, pero sus ojos no eran perfectos y ya no podía mantener el mangekyo como había estado haciendo por años, no comenzaba a notar daño visual severo pero no podía forzar la vista como antes.

Llegaron al único campo de entrenamiento que podían utilizar para un entrenamiento entre varios equipos, el campo de entrenamiento 0, era de las máximas expresiones de variedad que había pues tenía terrenos rocosos, bosques, lagunas, entre otros dándole una increíble versatilidad.

Al momento de llegar Naruto vio a sus compañeros, por algún motivo los profesores no se encontraban ahí, Shikamaru charlaba con Choji bastante cómodos bajo un árbol, Kiba intentaba charlar con algo con Ino pero esta lo ignoraba completamente por estar hablando con Hinata, Kagami se marchó para hablar con Nagisa, Rock Lee hacía estiramientos como sí no se le acabase la energía, Neji y Sasuke tenían un duelo de miradas, o eso le parecía a Naruto, Erik jugaba con una pequeña serpiente entre sus manos, Ten-ten pulía un arma mientras regañaba a Sakura por quedarse viendo a Menma que parecía estar regañando a Kinana.

En cuanto ellos entraron al campo de entrenamiento varios kunai cayeron al suelo frente a ellos, atados a cada kunai había una pelota con un número, en un instante apareció una nube de humo en el centro del lugar revelando a Anko Mitarashi sonriendo.

— ¡Muy bien mocosos! —Les llamó alertando a todos los que seguían distraídos— Tendrán un entrenamiento especial, los equipos se desarmarán para este entrenamiento, se juntarán en equipos de tres y buscarán a uno de los jonin a los que les deberán ganar en su propio juego, los equipos se dividirán en líneas de tres, del uno al tres irán contra el profesor cuyo nombre está escrito detrás del número ¡A la carga! —Con esas órdenes desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto era el número nueve y su equipo temporal era Ino y Kiba contra Kurenai, por un instante debió pensar con cuidado si merecía la pena empezar con otro plan, aunque desconocía sí Inari llegará de una al cuarto curso debía de estar preparado, además de que podría ser que Kurenai le sirviese para infiltrarse en los clanes a los que instruía, además de que seguía teniendo el problema de Kiba. En condiciones cualesquiera en realidad dejaría al Inuzuka en paz, a lo mucho llegaba a ser un compañero de perversiones, pero no podía permitir que alguien que vivía con dos de sus siervas tuviese libre albedrió, bien podría re-escribirle la mente pero prefería gasta ese jutsu en necesidades más principales que le permitieran expandir sus dominios, por lo que tendría que recurrir al plan B.

Kiba iba adelante rastreando a la profesora, pero Naruto no podía evitar sonreír, sabía que el día anterior Tsume había castigado al chico según sus órdenes y ahora se encontraba desprotegido del jutsu que Ino estaba preparando, un segundo después el chico castaño cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

— ¿Lo hice bien, Naruto-sama? —Inquirió la chica con una sonrisa.

— Lo hiciste muy bien Ino —Aceptó comenzando a caminar hacia donde Kurenai se encontraba, cuando llegaron al claro donde se encontraba la mujer los vio con algo de duda, tal vez esperando a un alumno que no llegaría o sin creerse que ellos fueran contra ella.

— Muy bien chicos, creo que debemos pasar al… —Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Ino ya había llegado frente a ella soltándole una patada giratoria contra el abdomen a la que apenas tuvo tiempo para bloquear— Vaya que se están tomando en serio chicos —Les felicitó pero cuando logró entender que el jutsu que la chica preparaba no cuadraba con ninguno que ella conociera fue demasiado tarde.

— Jutsu Lust Slave —Lanzó la técnica haciendo un triángulo con sus dos manos y Kurenai se esperaba cualquier cosa, sintió el impacto del chakra pero no notó diferencia alguna, o eso creyó en un principio.

Kurenai estaba dispuesta a lanzarse al ataque pero en cuanto se movió un poco una descarga eléctrica le obligó a soltar un gemido, pero no fue bajo o algo, estuvo a nada de ser un grito, estaba por volver a moverse pero la misma descarga la llenó de placer, pronto su respiración se volvió anómala mientras su cuerpo sentía más y más calor, cada movimiento que su cuerpo hacía le hacía sentir placer, un placer explosivo que estaba segura que casi la haría llegar al orgasmo, pero no llegaba, lo rozaba con las yemas de los dedos.

Naruto sonrió viendo a su sierva con alegría, sin ningún ápice de vergüenza comenzó a quitarse las prendas ante la asombrada, y atenta, mirada de Kurenai, mientras Ino seguía su ejemplo, la profesora no sabía que le pasaba, su cuerpo no era tan sensible para que su cuerpo reaccionará así ante el más mínimo movimiento, en realidad ni siquiera podía concentrar chakra pues en cuanto lo intentaba una descarga de placer más fuerte que las anteriores azotaba su cuerpo, la mujer no podía apartar la mirada del par de alumnos: Ino tenía un cuerpo atlético y bien formado, a pesar de tener piel clara cual porcelana se mostraba simplemente hermosa. Por otro lado, Naruto, ese chico era la gloria para los deseos de Kurenai que veía con detenimiento el trabajado pecho y abdomen del joven mientras bajaba la vista hasta toparse con el miembro viril que se cargaba que colgaba y aun así se mostraba grande y gorda.

— Quítate la ropa zorra —Ordenó la rubia y Kurenai por algún motivo en lugar de sentirse ofendida sintiera excitación ante las palabras de la chica junto a la necesidad de obedecer, por lo que con algo de pena comenzó a remover sus prendas hasta quedar como llegó al mundo— Ahora mama la fantástica polla de Naruto-sama —Ordenó abrazándose al chico para acariciar el pecho del joven.

— S-s-sí, Ino-sama —Respondió casi babeando, no sabía si debido a la visión que tenía frente o a la inmensa excitación que recorría su cuerpo pero se postro a cuatro patas y caminó hasta que el recién despertado miembro del Uzumaki se apoyaba contra la cara de la mujer mientras apuntaba erguido cual obelisco al cielo.

Ino besaba con gula a su novio sin poder evitar sonreír, había creado ese pequeño jutsu bajo las órdenes de su maestro que había querido un jutsu para interrogaciones que funcionará casi al cien por ciento ¿Acaso existía mejor incentivo para la verdad que el placer absoluto? Claro que seguramente su novio no se esperaba que en lugar de dolor generará placer, pero saldría bien, sentía cierto placer de ver como Kurenai chupaba las bolas de Naruto mientras jadeaba en lo que su mente se perdía en el placer.

Kurenai chupaba las grandes bolas del pelirrojo con el olor a almizcle llenando sus fosas nasales ahogándola en el deseo de sentir aquella inmensa vara de carne dentro de su coño, ella no se podía creer el tamaño que aquello tenía, obviando el falo que probablemente dejaría en vergüenza a algunos adultos las bolas del Uzumaki también eran notablemente grandes, tanto que no podía meter las dos dentro de su boca, pasó a dar lametadas al miembro como sí este fuese alguna clase de helado, y cuando el deseo simplemente la supero se metió aquella polla en la boca, disfrutando del sabor que esta tenía y un segundo más tarde una mano la obligó a meterse aquella inmensidad dentro de la garganta, volteó arriba encontrándose con que el Uzumaki era quien pegaba su cabeza contra la pelvis.

— Aquí quien marca las cosas soy yo, y sí yo digo que te tragas mi verga, te la tragas sin preguntar —Soltó entre gruñidos el chico, había entrado casi en abstinencia debido a Inari y Karin, con el primero porque le quitaba a dos de sus siervas durante el día (Tsunami por ser su madre y Hana que lo entrenaba) y con Karin simplemente no quería llevarla hasta los límites de verlo copular con sus siervas, pero le hacía falta descargar y debía hacerlo ahí.

Ino se separó de su amante para posarse tras Kurenai para posteriormente obligarla a levantar sus caderas y abrir sus piernas colándose entre estas para llevar su boca a su coño comenzando a lamerlo para después usar sus manos para abrirlo lo más que pudo colando su lengua en el interior de la mujer que ya se encontraba mojada echando sus jugos sobre la cara de la muchacha rubia.

Kurenai se retorcía de placer, no solo era la sensación casi asfixiante de la polla de Naruto golpeando el fondo de su garganta, ni la aparente maestría de Ino para lamer sus pliegues haciéndola enloquecer, lo más importante eran las descargas de placer que recorrían todo su cuerpo casi con el mero hecho de respirar, sentía que no solo su cuerpo perdía la capacidad de oponerse a lo que el par de jóvenes le hacían, también sentía que su mente solo deseaba más y más placer pero lo peor era que no podía llegar al final, rozaba constantemente el clímax sin poder llegar.

Naruto le dio una mirada a Ino, que asintió, tronó los dedos a la vez que Naruto obligaba a la mujer a verle a los ojos y mientras de golpe Kurenai alcanzaba el tan deseoso orgasmo, que había esperado por meses desde que comenzó su relación con Asuma, los ojos del Uzumaki se volvieron rojos lanzando su genjutsu, aprovechó la debilidad mental provocada por el inmenso placer explosivo que debía de estar sintiendo para evitar que pudiera oponerse a su lavado cerebral.

Kurenai dejó de combatir por aire incluso cuando Naruto dio una última embestida disparando varios chorros de semen dentro de la garganta de la mujer, comenzó a tragar la semilla blanca en automático y no se detuvo hasta que había limpiado la gran polla del pelirrojo donde la saco de su boca dejándose caer al suelo mientras sus piernas aún temblaban, Naruto sonrió antes de tomar su mentón y obligarla a verle a la cara.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con voz melosa.

— S-soy una sierva de Naruto-sama, una esclava del clan Uzumaki —Respondió lentamente casi soñadoramente viendo al infinito.

— ¿Cuál es tu razón de vivir? —Cuestionó sonriendo ante la perspectiva.

— Servir a Naruto-sama y al clan Uzumaki, buscar el modo de que el clan Uzumaki gané más poder, aceptar y recibir el semen de los otros siervos del clan Uzumaki, buscar a nuevas siervas para que sirvan a Naruto-sama —Confesó completamente relajada.

— Parece que funcionó, vamos chicas, vístanse, no creo que Kiba tarde demasiado en llegar —Ordenó comenzando a vestirse, solo diez minutos después Kiba llegó al claro prácticamente bañado de lodo, cojeando, la ropa algo rasgada y la cara hinchada.

Naruto podía imaginarse que Kiba no estaba teniendo buenos días, Tsume y Hana le contaron que siguieron sus órdenes castigando al chico, después de que el castaño fuese encontrado masturbándose con las bragas de su madre fue obligado a limpiar la casa al completo con su propio cepillo de dientes en completa desnudes mientras su madre y hermana le insultaba y se quejaban de él, posteriormente el jutsu con el que Ino le había atacado provocaría temporalmente un cortocircuito que lo haría ver más torpe que de costumbre sin poder coordinarse bien, y por las lágrimas que el chico estaba intentando contener todo iba viento en popa.

— Mira que eres inútil Kiba, tuvimos tiempo de venir, vencer a Kurenai-sensei y aún tuvimos que esperarte por un rato —Se quejó Ino con molestia.

— Tienes que tener más cuidado Kiba y poner más de ti o te volverás un lastre para tu equipo —Riñó con suavidad la mujer de cabellos negros con el tono de un buen profesor, Kiba asintió agachando la cabeza aguantando las lágrimas que querían comenzar a correr por sus ojos.

* * *

Rasa quería golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio de su oficina, pero debió de controlarse o de lo contrario tendría más trabajo por hacer, cuando había aceptado ser el Kazekage había tenido un gran entusiasmo y convencido de que los problemas económicos de la aldea no eran tan graves, al primer mes descubrió que tan equivocado estaba la aldea estaba en números rojos.

Sí bien el tercer Kazekage había sido increíblemente poderoso no había sabido llevar el país de manera correcta, el tercer Kazekage, Minos, había llevado a la aldea del desierto a guerras que por números y calidad no podían ganar, las constantes guerras con las que se envió envuelta la aldea hicieron que debieran pedir más y más al daimyo, lo que no le gustó mucho pero aceptó, pero cuando Iwa destruyó sus minas y Kumo sus cultivos entraron en problemas mayores, sin la posibilidad de recuperar su economía con la explotación mineral y sin poder ganar recursos alimenticios por sus cultivos destruidos se vieron obligados a reducir gastos, entre ellos los escolares por los que sus ninjas salían más mediocres de lo que les gustaría.

El daimyo anterior, uno igual de belicoso que Minos, había aumentado los impuestos del resto de la nación con tal de permitir las guerras con las que se involucraban, pero el nuevo tenía más claro que su predecesor que no debía permitir aquello, y ahora les estaba imponiendo impuestos demasiado graves a ellos, si no encontraba un modo de recuperar la inversión no tardarían demasiado en pasar a tener que renunciar a la fuerza militar para que el daimyo se relajará con los impuestos, pero eso dejaría expuesto el país a un ataque mayor y todo se iría a peor.

Había logrado solventar por el momento los daños con aquella alianza comercial con Konoha, su polvo de oro y telas, pero se le estaba acabando el tiempo, sí no lograban estabilizar las minas y recrear los cultivos todo se volvería insostenible, otro problema, esa maldita alianza era todo menos rentable, prácticamente les ataron de las bolas obligándoles a ser los perritos falderos del país del fuego, tenía ganas de llorar de la impotencia.

— Límpiate esas lágrimas, los hombres no lloran —Le riñó alguien frente a él, en cualquier otra situación se habría sentido insultado de que le hablaran así pero frente a él se encontraba su abuela, Chiyo, la mujer lo veía con seriedad.

— Pe-perdona abuela Chiyo ¿Qué necesitas? —Se limpió las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos, normalmente su abuela no iba a la aldea a menos de que algo importante aconteciera, la última vez que había venido había sido cuando debió sellar al Shukaku dentro de Gaara.

— Solo vine a ver a mis bisnietos, pensé que debería estar un poco más presente en sus vidas —Respondió con tranquilidad— Además de que debería revisar que ese niño no se enloquezca demasiado —Sentenció.

— B-bien —Aceptó entre tartamudeos ante la idea de que Gaara se topase con Chiyo, no quería ni imaginarse de la masacre que ocurriría— Él se encuentra en el parque según sé —En cuanto esas palabras abandonaron sus labios la mujer había desaparecido de su vista, un terrible presentimiento surgió en su estómago, como si debiera de evitar a toda costa aquello pero se obligó a sentarse detrás de su escritorio para seguir con su deber.

Gaara miraba a los niños que jugaban en el parque tranquilamente mientras él estaba solo en un columpio, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la mujer mayor que se sentó a su lado hasta que esta comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Quieres divertirte, Gaara? —Inquirió Chiyo asustando al joven, estaba por asesinarla con su arena cuando sintió que esta no le servía, por primera vez en su vida su arena no se movía por mucho que lo intentará, y la mujer solo le veía con una calma tan impoluta que le parecía hasta aterrador— Vamos niño no seas grosero —Le insistió la mujer.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Cuestionó con algo de preocupación, su arena jamás le había fallado, y en realidad tampoco podía escuchar al Shukaku que normalmente no se callaba lo que en realidad le ponía aún más nervioso.

— Soy tu bisabuela, Chiyo, pero eso no es lo importante muchacho, sé que te gusta matar y la violencia, así que dime ¿Quieres divertirte mucho? —Le reprochó la mujer mayor haciéndole mala cara.

— ¿Qué tendría que hacer? —Inquirió enarcando una ceja, todo le resultaba demasiado raro pero escucharía lo que decía, principalmente porque tampoco podía atacarla y no creía que alejarse fuera conveniente.

— ¿Sabes por qué eres pelirrojo? ¿Por qué tu padre lo es? ¿Por qué tu tío Sasori lo es? ¿Por qué yo lo fui? —Cuestionó dándole una sonrisa maliciosa, pero no era del tipo cuando te esconden un secreto inocente, parecía hasta malvada.

— No lo sé —Confesó el pelirrojo mientras seguía intentando usar su arena para atacar a la mujer, o defenderse en caso de que intentase matarle.

— Yo llegué a estas tierras hace muchos años, cuando yo era joven y la segunda gran guerra ninja ya estaba a mediados, por lo que me vi obligada a escapar de mi tierra natal, el país del remolino —Comenzó a contar con calma pero sus ojos veían a la distancia como sí viera otra época— Yo me casé con un hombre y tuve dos hijos, el primero fue Asa, la segunda fue tu abuela, Juno, pero años después, ya entrada en mi vejes, descubrí que esta tierra que había amado durante años, había ayudado a destruir mi hogar —Sus palabras se tiñeron de amargura, tristeza y desprecio— Pero acallé, ya no podía hacer nada, pero mis espías en Konoha me han contado un par de cosas interesantes, dos Uzumaki, un chico y una chica, cuando vayas a la aldea de la hoja para los exámenes chunin dentro de dos meses deberás hablar con ellos y asegurarte de que te ayuden para empezar la guerra que vengará al clan —Sentenció extendiéndole un pergamino.

Gaara debió de reconocer que la idea sonaba tentadora, además de que aquella información explicaba sus cabellos rojos que según conocía solo habían pertenecido a aquel clan, pero también había contras, nada le aseguraba que esos otros Uzumaki quisieran ir a una guerra, pero por otro lado una guerra era precisamente algo que sonaba divertido, sí mataba a las suficientes personas su existencia sería reconocida por todo el mundo, nadie podría negar su existir.

— ¿Qué hay en el pergamino? —Preguntó interesado genuinamente, por primera vez en todo lo que iba de la conversación, la mujer sonrió complacida mientras le instaba a agarrarlo.

— Información que puede que te ayude a aceptar la idea de una guerra —Fue la única explicación y Gaara no necesitaba más para agarrarlo, mientras una psicótica sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios Chiyo se alejaba con una sonrisa formada en su rostro.

* * *

El sannin de las serpientes veía con una sonrisa las puertas de su hogar, les había costado a Jiraiya y a él encontrar a Tsunade, resultaba que se había estado escondiendo en un barrio de mala muerte en el país de los campos de arroz, al final habían logrado convencer a la princesa babosa después de horas y horas de discusión, Jiraiya se quedaría con la mujer en lo que resolvía algunos de sus asuntos, deudas seguramente, pero él se había escusado de que debía volver a un proyecto importante, así que le debería de quedar una semana de paz antes de que los otros dos sannin llegaran.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto llegó a la aldea fue ir a su laboratorio, Kabuto había usado una de sus serpientes para informarle que ya tenían material genético Hyuga por lo que quiso comprobar lo obtenido, en la recepción ya se encontraba Sakon leyendo una revista con notable aburrimiento, pero tuvo el suficiente cerebro para levantarse y dar una reverencia.

— ¿Es cierto que consiguieron el material genético Hyuga? —Cuestionó a Sakon que asintió al instante.

— Seguimos sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, solo le dimos la mitad del material a Kabuto mientras nosotros preparábamos otra ampolleta con la dosis, en teoría debería ser perfecta, incluso Guren ayudo a su preparación —Señaló antes de sacar una pequeña ampolleta de un cajón del escritorio para entregársela.

— Excelente —Aceptó Orochimaru metiendo la ampolleta en el bolsillo, había pocas posibilidades de que Kabuto preparará un implante genético imperfecto o defectuoso por voluntad propia, pero sabía que Naruto no era santo de su devoción por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que creara un veneno a un implante, por eso prefirió tener un as bajo la manga, y Guren había sido de las pocas personas que podía seguir sus instrucciones de laboratorio al pie de la letra— Envía un mensaje a Naruto-kun, lo quiero aquí lo antes posible —Ordenó sonriendo, según sus investigaciones ya tenía los cinco clanes necesarios para el poder absoluto, sí, se lo estaba entregando a un mocoso pero podría crear un clon, un clon perfecto que podría poseer y asesinar a Naruto sí este se volvía en su contra.

— No es posible lord Orochimaru —Habló por la bajo Sakon ganándose una mirada peligrosa de parte de su maestro— Fue mandado llamar por el Hokage debido a que un niño de Nami, donde Naruto tuvo una misión y que trajo consigo junto a una alianza con el daimyo, llegó al cuarto año de academia en exámenes de promoción, aparentemente él le dio tutorías —Aseguró rápidamente sin querer caer en la ira del sannin.

— Esto debo comprobarlo —Gruñó antes de desaparecer en un shunshin, cuando llegó a la torre encontró al pelirrojo saliendo con Minato justo detrás de él.

Minato pareció palidecer al verlo, incluso volteaba a todos lados buscando a Jiraiya, o peor aún, a Tsunade, debió de aguantar las ganas de reírse pero lo peor fue cuando vio a Danzo detrás del mestizo Uzumaki, podría ser que trabajase con Danzo, le financiaba los mejores proyectos y le conseguía conejillos de indias de buena calidad, pero sus deseos eran tan diferentes como el cielo y el infierno, Danzo buscaba un ejército de soldados para llevar a Konoha al dominio mundial, él quería obtener un cuerpo perfecto con el cual ser el más poderoso, parecidos, pero tenían una diferencia crucial, Danzo lo hacía por el pueblo, en un sentido corrupto y retorcido de patriotismo, ¿Él? Él lo hacía para sí mismo.

— ¿Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki? —Cuestionó como si fuese la primera vez que se vieran y esperaba que el muchacho fingiera bien su papel.

— ¿El sannin Orochimaru? —Preguntó con el tono de sorpresa suficiente para saber que no estaba adivinando pero que hacía creer que era la primera vez que se veían en persona— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? —Cuestionó siguiendo el papel como buen actor, Orochimaru se permitió sonreírle con sorna a Minato que parecía estar por sufrir un ataque.

— Bueno, Hokage-sama, como ya se imaginará, Jiraiya y yo encontramos a Tsunade además de que logramos convencerla para volver a la aldea, deberán llegar en una semana, puede que dos pero estoy seguro de que usted podrá ponerse en contacto con Jiraiya para apurarle sí así lo desea, por lo que vine a reafirmar mi deseo de que el joven aquí presente sea mi aprendiz, aunque claro, como acordamos esto será después de los exámenes chunin —Se permitió deleitarse con la expresión que puso Minato ante sus palabras— Pero creo que es necesario que converse ahora con él para que pensemos en los entrenamientos que tendremos —Explicó con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amigable.

El único motivo para buscar alejar al muchacho de Danzo era evitar que cayera en la raíz, sí el Uzumaki caía allí lo perdería para siempre y no podría crear el cuerpo perfecto, ¿Qué despojarían al mocoso de su identidad y libre albedrio? Bah, eso no podía importarle menos, aunque alguien con las bendiciones genéticas que tenía el muchacho sería demasiado peligroso sí le reprogramaban para solo seguir ordenes, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que terminará siguiendo las órdenes del kyubi y estaba seguro de que eso sería un caos, no, por el momento le resultaba más provechoso que el chico tuviera libre albedrio pero más controlable, en el peor caso podría matarlo sí se descontrolaba.

— Creo que primero debería saber sí él quiere ser su alumno —Opinó el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico, Orochimaru no sabía lo que realmente intentaba Minato, era obvio que no quería que se acercará al chico pero no sabía el por qué: Por un lado podría ser que fuera un ataque moralista en el que Minato quisiera evitar que un niño se acercará demasiado a un monstruo como él. Otra opción era Kushina, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Minato no había superado del todo lo de su ex, pero no sabía si Minato tenía gustos desviados, pero eso no le quitaba la divertida idea en su mente.

— Claro que me gustaría ser su alumno, Hokage-sama —Afirmó el pelirrojo sin ver directamente a los ojos del kage, la mirada firme le hacía creer que tenía una idea de lo que tramaba, o simplemente quería quedar bajo su tutela.

— Creo que ya lo oyó, Hokage-sama, está dispuesto a ser mi alumno, y deberíamos conversar sobre los métodos que utilizaremos —Volvió a sonreír el sannin divertido por la expresión del rubio.

— Inari, nos vemos después —Declaró el Uzumaki despidiéndose de un niño, ocho años nueve a lo mucho, pero tenía una sonrisa llena de orgullo, se decidió a que debería investigar aquello después pero por el momento solo agarró a su nuevo alumno del hombro antes de desaparecer en un shunshin apareciendo en la pequeña tapadera de su laboratorio.

Una única seña fue necesaria para decirle a Sakon que debía llevar todo lo necesario para el experimento, ambos entraron a la sala donde se habían injertado en el pasado las muestras genéticas, cada uno del lado que habían utilizado desde el principio, mirándose, analizándose el uno al otro intentando descubrir lo que ocultaba y como aprovecharse de eso.

— Oí que estuviste relacionado con el niño que aprobó una gran cantidad de exámenes de promoción —Comentó con genuina curiosidad Orochimaru, Naruto nunca le había parecido una persona mentalmente estable, en realidad creía que rozaba el ser un psicópata o un sociópata, por lo que no creía que fuera de los que ayuda a alguien por caridad, o que entrenará a alguien.

— Si, llego al equivalente al cuarto año, en Nami le di entrenamientos físicos, por sí debía defenderse y ninguno de nosotros estaba ahí, cuando escuche que quería aprender a ser ninja me ofrecí como su tutor de nivelación, fui exigente desde el segundo uno, me imagino que tal vez lo lleve más lejos del nivel que debía tener —Relató con una calma ominosa, Orochimaru podía sentir que eso no era una mentira, no del todo, y quizás por primera vez pensó que ese chico pensaba más de lo que le decía.

Sakon entró entregándole la pistola jeringa, una jeringa para tomar una muestra de ADN, y otro par de libros, pero Orochimaru estaba pensando más en otra cosa, Naruto incluso cuando había afirmado querer más conocimiento no centró su atención en los libros, ni en la pistola jeringa que podría darle más poder o matarlo sí algo salía mal, estaba centrado en él cuidando cada movimiento para asegurarse de no mostrar debilidad, y eso le hacía preguntarse hasta qué punto ese chico podría ser una amenaza.

— Bueno, creo que ya podemos empezar con nuestro asunto, esta vez usaremos una muestra de ADN Hyuga, creo que recordarás el proceso —Puso la ampolleta en la pistola jeringa antes de pasársela junto a la otra jeringa.

Naruto las observó con detenimiento antes de tomar la jeringa vacía para sacarse sangre, dejó la muestra de ADN en la mesa antes de agarrar la pistola e inyectarse el contenido de la nueva ampolleta, se levantó rápidamente y agarró los libros pero antes de que se fuera lo interrumpió.

— Debemos hablar con seriedad sobre tus entrenamientos —Objetó intentando descubrir algo, por el momento no había cuestionado el deseo del chico a irse rápidamente sí eso le traía resultados, pero ahora que notaba que podía llegar a ser un peligro debía encontrar algo, una debilidad de la cual aprovecharse sí debía llegar el momento.

— Usted cuente —Incitó inhalando con cuidado, el efecto había comenzado cada vez más rápido, tardo un par de horas en sufrir los efectos cuando fue la muestra Senju, esas horas se convirtieron en una con la muestra Kaguya, sí seguía esa línea en media hora estaría sufriendo los efectos de esta.

— Concentrare nuestros entrenamientos en perfeccionar tus habilidades en ninjutsu y taijutsu, considerando que eres reconocido por tus habilidades en el genjutsu, y por lo que sé tienes buenas bases en kenjutsu, aumentaré tus capacidades físicas y mentales, además de que debo advertirte, soy muy exigente con mis alumnos —Advirtió notando que el pelirrojo comenzaba a sudar.

— Muy bien, supongo que comenzaremos después de los exámenes chunin, me despido —Salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo, en cuanto el Uzumaki salió del edificio dirigió su vista a uno de sus súbditos.

— Asegúrate de que todos sus movimientos sean registrados, no quiero que mueva un dedo sin que esté enterado, sí es una amenaza obtén muestras de ADN y luego mátalo —Ordenó con serenidad, sí realmente ese mocoso iba a ser una amenaza tendría que cuidar más sus pasos, Sakon asintió ante las nuevas órdenes y desapareció en un shunshin.

— ¿Te preocupa nuestro soldado? —Interrogó Danzo apareciendo por uno de tantos pasadizos secretos que había en el edificio.

— De cualquier otra persona podría creerme un motivo altruista para enseñar a un niño a defenderse, pero de ese mocoso no, no tiene la moral ni la buena fe para hacerlo, sí realmente lo hizo sin buscar nada a cambio me parecerá algo inaudito de ese chico —Confesó con una mirada afilada mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades que se le ocurrían a su mente.

— Tal vez entiende que a la larga ser el amigo de un futuro daimyo es bueno para la nación y prefiere mantenerlo cerca por el bien del pueblo —Sentenció pero la mente del sannin ya no estaba prestándole atención.

Ese niño que había avanzado tan rápidamente en los exámenes de promoción era un heredero al trono del daimyo, su cerebro comenzó a formar teorías, no sabía que tan patriota fuera Naruto como para asegurar que Danzo tuviera razón, pero el país de las olas pese a ser pequeño tenía una buena cantidad de rutas marinas, mantener una buena alianza con el daimyo sería un incremento en poder político tan fuerte como para ganarse un asiento en el concejo de la aldea ¿Acaso estaba intentando hacer carrera política? No había creído a ese chico de los que se inmiscuyen en el juego político, pero seguía sintiendo que algo raro había, se permitiría esperar antes de tomar una decisión final, sí pensaba hacer carrera política le convenía tenerlo cerca.

Por otro lado Naruto intentaba avanzar lo más calmado que podía a pesar de que le estuvieran siguiendo, Orochimaru había comenzado a desconfiar de él, o había decidido que era buena idea tenerlo bajo vigilancia, pero le estaba costando, su visión se estaba tornando borrosa mientras sus ojos le ardían, había temido que le golpeará como la primera vez debido a que el kekei genkai que debía asimilar también era visual, pero su cuerpo no estaba tardando tanto como le gustaría en sufrir los efectos y al paso que iba podría caer al suelo antes de llegar a su casa.

Apuró el paso y sentía que sus ojos se iban a prender en llamas y ahora las venas en su rostro comenzaban a pulsar, logró abrir la puerta cuando su fuerza ya se le estaba acabando y aquel espía seguía detrás de él, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se dejó caer tras la puerta, su respiración era irregular.

— "¿Por qué diablos me duele tanto? Cuando asimile la genética Kaguya no fue tan doloroso, solo un jodido dolor de huesos que no duro más de un mes" —Se quejó en su cerebro logrando ponerse de pie, lo siguiente fue la jaqueca que le complicaba caminar recto.

— "Tus nervios ópticos" —Le respondió el zorro con fastidio— "Por el área de efecto lo estás percibiendo peor, tu cerebro está sufriendo más dolor de lo que sufre el resto de tu cuerpo pero distribuye la sensación de dolor por el resto de los nervios para no sucumbir al dolor" —Explicó con cierta preocupación, estaba mezclando técnicas visuales peligrosas y tenía un terrible presentimiento de que lo que pudiera nacer de ahí era peligroso.

— "¿Cuánto tardará en pasar el dolor?" —Interrogó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de su hogar cerrando los ojos mientras su cabeza parecía que fuese a explotar.

— "Si tu sistema sigue funcionando como cuando asimilaste el gen Kaguya el dolor pasará para mañana o pasado, de ahí en más cuanto tardes en dar un efecto real no lo sé" —Sugirió con curiosidad, una parte de su instinto le decía que Naruto estaba yendo demasiado lejos con la asimilación genética, no estaba siquiera seguro de que parte le daba mal gusto pero provenía de la parte más visceral de su instinto, pero tampoco le podría permitir morirse, mientras más fuerte fuera el jinchuriki más tardaba en renacer, y gracias a la genética asimilada podría tardar siglos en volver.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan en la mierda? —Le preguntó Karin sentándose frente a él, ya había comenzado a trabajar con las defensas de la casa lo que le ganaba unos pocos días de paz, tal vez semanas o meses dependiendo de que tanto las pudiera mejorar, pero ahora tenía otros asuntos que prefería atender con su pariente.

— Implantación genética —Afirmó en un gruñido casi gutural, el dolor se extendía de manera asoladora, era como tener resaca pero mil veces peor, casi cualquier sonido le provocaba dolor, las venas y músculos faciales le pulsaban, los ojos le ardían y comenzaba a pensar que tendría suerte sí no le comenzaban a sangrar— A cambio de ser un conejillo de indias para asimilar tres diferentes muestras genéticas un genio científico me dará lecciones sobre experimentación humana —Explicó lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Qué te intentan implantar? —Cuestionó intentando generar plática antes de pasar al tema que le interesaba.

— Células Senju, Hyuga y Kaguya, aparentemente están conectados con el Uchiha y el Uzumaki —Explicó mientras comenzaba a creer que mandar a callar a la chica sería lo más sensato.

— Espera, puedo entender el Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki, según las leyendas que me contaba mi madre descienden del sabio de los seis caminos, pero Hyuga y Kaguya no —Recordó abriendo los ojos curiosa— ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que haya algo antes del sabio de los seis caminos? Algo que involucre a los clanes Hyuga y Kaguya —Inquirió mientras las ideas comenzaban a formularse.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Cuestionó Naruto abriendo sus ojos con pereza, ciertamente podía recordar un poco de algunos cuentos sobre el legendario sabio y se llegaba a mencionar a los clanes Senju y Uchiha, pero no había pensado demasiado en eso.

— Ciertamente el sabio es increíblemente famoso pero piensa, ¿Y si tuvo hermanos? Si tomamos como verdaderas las leyendas del sabio solo surgen directamente los clanes Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki, pero y sí sus hermanos, o hermano, tuvieron descendencia que tomaron los nombres Hyuga y Kaguya, y al aprender a usar el chakra obtuvieron las raras habilidades que tienen —Consideró, también había otras opciones, bien podría ser que el sabio tuviera más descendencia de la contada y esos dos clanes descendieran de él, entre otras teorías pero sí esa resultaba ser cierta lo que podrían ver sería un poder nunca antes visto.

— Dime ¿Realmente que me quieres decir? —Preguntó dirigiendo su vista a la chica que ladeó la cabeza— Estas haciendo más platica que de costumbre, tomas un peculiar interés en mi estado de debilidad pero no intentas demostrarte más fuerte como para mostrarte más fuerte a mí, ni has intentado mostrarte como una enfermera para generar en mí el sentimiento de deuda, además de que muerdes tu mejilla interior cuando te guardas algo —Reconoció logrando que la pelirroja soltase un gritito.

— ¿En serio te fijas en esas cosas? —Indagó con verdadera curiosidad, normalmente la gente, incluso ninjas, no se fijaban en esas reacciones.

— Mi tiempo como hitman me enseñó a que debo observar todo, las reacciones físicas involuntarias pueden mostrar debilidades de las cuales aprovecharte, pero volviendo al tema ¿Qué me quieres preguntar? —Explicó sin desviar la vista de la chica, o lo que creía que era la chica, su vista comenzaba a ponerse terriblemente borrosa.

— Verás, hay un chico, que me pareció… hm, lindo, y… —Comentó con cierto nerviosismo.

— Viste a un chico, te atrajo, quieres tener sexo con él y me pides concejos —Resumió cortando por lo sano, mientras más rápido le ayudará más rápido se callaría y más rápido dejaría de dolerle la cabeza— Hagamos un trato, tu creas un sello que evite embarazos, no permanentemente, algo más controlable, y a cambio yo te ayudó ¿Feliz? —Razonó de la manera más rápida que podía, su visión se estaba poniendo más y más borrosa, y las pulsaciones ahora se extendían a sus ojos.

— Básicamente —Naruto le hizo señas para que se largará y lo hablarán más tarde, pobre de él que creyó que podría dormir un poco para despejar el dolor, una sombra se posó frente a él y sí no se equivocaba era Inari.

— Padre —Comenzó en cuanto la pelirroja abandonó la habitación— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —Preguntó viéndolo con seriedad, habían levantado demasiado las sospechas pero tenía que apresurarse para cumplir los deseos de su padre, sí tardaba solo dos años más, incluso uno, podría empezar los planes.

— En lo referente a lo que te prometí lo discutiremos más tarde, y creo que tengo una idea de que podemos hacer para apurar los eslabones de esta cadena —Auguró con una idea comenzando a barajarse en su cabeza, era una opción arriesgada pero no sabía cuánto podría durar la rebelión y no podía permitirse tardar más, en cuanto Inari salió de su vista se permitió caer dormido.

* * *

Hanabi no lo admitiría en voz alta pero se sentía eclipsada, había hecho dos exámenes de promoción y con suerte, porque no podía decir que había aprobado solo por su habilidad, pero ese par de chicos la habían superado al completo, el primero, era Selim Shimura, para un chico que vestía un traje a la medida el chico había podido superar otro examen de habilidades físicas, en ninjutsu, en genjutsu, el otro era ese tal Inari, entendía que aunque al apuntarse como shinobi uno solía tomárselo en serio.

Para entender, aunque nadie que se apuntará a aprender las artes ninja se lo solía tomar a broma no se esperaba que un futuro daimyo le superará y logrará entrar en cuarto año mientras ella estaría apurada en tercero, y lo que era peor, ni siquiera parecía realmente cansado, quería descubrir cómo había logrado tal hazaña, por lo que se decidió a seguirle, total, su padre estaba atendiendo unos asuntos con el clan y su madre había salido a la capital.

Mientras tanto Hinata veía a la que se suponía era su hermana menor que parecía rabiar ante la idea de que alguien la superará, pero eso no era lo que le alarmaba, conocía la firma de chakra de Naruto, le acosó durante un tiempo, pero en su misión se dio cuenta de que había algo raro, su chakra seguía siendo increíblemente parecido, pero había notado algo, dos variaciones que simplemente no parecían normales a sus ojos, así que más tarde se permitiría seguirle.

Hanabi caminaba detrás de Inari que se había topado con Selim en una tienda de helados, ambos parecían charlar muy tranquilamente, no le parecía tan raro sí ambos serían los únicos de la misma edad en el cuarto grado, pero para no parecer más sospechosa compró un helado de fresa y esperó, pero mientras pasaban los minutos no podía evitar comparar al par de chicos pese a que sabía que el chico era el bisnieto del concejal, Iruka había tenido la amabilidad de hacerlo saber, pero Inari no tenía la pinta de un futuro líder de nación.

Selim vestía un traje perfectamente arreglado y hecho a la medida, una apariencia de elegancia y alta cuna que casi hacía sentir inferior a los demás, pero Inari tenía una pinta muy diferente, unos pantalones desgastados, una playera de una banda de rock sí no se equivocaba, y una chaqueta gris igual de maltratada que sus pantalones, su cabello parecía tener poco cuidado, ambos parecían tan diferentes pero en los sentidos contrarios a los que deberían.

Solo unos minutos más tarde Inari salió del lugar y ella aprovecho para irse también, el chico caminaba acercándose peligrosamente a los barrios bajos de Konoha, dio una vuelta en la esquina de una casa y ella se apuró a seguirle, pero cuando dio la vuelta ya había desaparecido.

— Es de mala educación seguir a la gente —Escuchó detrás de ella, pero antes de que pudiese girarse sintió un pinchazo en su hombro y un segundo después cayó dormida al suelo.

Se despertó un tiempo después, dentro de una habitación con una puerta de hierro, intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

— ¡Auxilió! —Gritó desesperada, grito que solo aumento su volumen cuando el único foco que iluminaba la habitación se apagó.

* * *

Miraba con cuidado los papeles que habían llegado, había enviado sus agentes a Kumo y Konoha con intención de obtener cualquier información con la que pudieran deshacer esa unión antes de que se realice, sorprendentemente uno de cada diez agentes que había enviado a Kumo había regresado, todo un logro considerando la seguridad de dicho país, pero todos los que habían a Konoha habían desaparecido casi inmediatamente, lo más cercano que había obtenido era ese mensaje que estaba impreso en el papel que estaba en sus manos.

"Nos están cazando" solo tres palabras que habían llegado interrumpidas, pero tampoco le había llegado algún mensaje de que Minato le declarase la guerra o le quisiera echar en cara que había enviado agentes a su aldea, lo que solo le ponía más nervioso, el segundo Hokage habría sido discreto, el tercero lo utilizaría como una herramienta para ponerlo en la mira de las otras naciones, pero Minato no era así, era más imprudente, él no lo haría tan discretamente.

Y eso era lo alarmante, sí Minato estuviese detrás de tal cacería ya habría recibido alguna notificación, pero eso significaba que había otra fuerza interna dentro de Konoha, y aunque podría parecer positivo no lo era, una fuerza de ese tipo era una gran amenaza para todos, no solo para la nación que los tenía, era una facción que peleaba por motivos diferentes, atacaba bajo intereses desconocidos, y sí estaban dispuestos a atacarles a ellos que eran una nación enemiga significaba que tampoco velaban en contra de la nación donde estaban, en otras palabras era un enemigo envuelto en el misterio.

— ¿Qué ocurre abuelo? —Cuestionó Kurotsuchi sentada en uno de los sillones de su oficina mientras comía unos dulces.

— No puedo decírtelo Kurotsuchi —Respondió estresado, se le estaban acabando las ideas para evitar esa alianza y debía comenzar a pensar en cómo confrontarla, la opción lógica era otra de las grandes naciones, pero no estaba en buenos términos con ninguna, Kiri era impensable, sus métodos rozaban la demencia y aunque ellos no eran santos prefería no cargar con el mismo estandarte que Kiri, así que solo le quedaba Suna, que tampoco le convencía, tenían sus problemas pero era la única opción viable.

— Yo iré —Anunció su nieta a su lado obligándole a verla, dirigió su vista a donde Kurotsuchi veía, el mensaje del único agente que había podido enviar algo.

— ¿Acaso enloqueciste Kurotsuchi? —Inquirió al borde de la histeria— Están advirtiéndonos que los están cazando, sería mi peor idea enviarte allí —Gruñó con difíciles respiraciones.

— ¿En serio crees eso, Onoki? —Una nueva voz se sumó a la plática, giró su cabeza mecánicamente intentando borrar el asombro de su rostro, no lo consiguió— Por lo que sé, Kurotsuchi es una gran kunoichi y aunque no es la mejor en infiltración tiene buenas cualidades, yo consideró que es algo que deberíamos plantearnos —Quien hablaba no era otro que el mismísimo daimyo del país de la tierra, Nendo Kazan, el hombre aunque estaba algo subido de peso no llegaba al punto de ser desagradable a la vista, su porte se mantenía serio y regio cual estatua.

— Daimyo-sama, es un inmenso honor tenerlo aquí, pero ¿Puedo preguntar, qué hace aquí sin escolta? —Inquirió con una sonrisa forzada, había visto el pasar de al menos cinco generaciones de daimyos y ese era probablemente el más fastidioso que hubiera visto, un hombre que había entrenado con los samuráis y aprendió tácticas militares, pero tácticas militares honestas, un metiche en opinión de Onoki.

— Deja las formalidades Onoki, tienes la edad para ser mi bisabuelo o tátara abuelo, los rumores han comenzado a correr y hay quienes creen que el daimyo del fuego Ozai, diera a su hija Azula en matrimonio con el hijo del daimyo del país del rayo, mientras a su hijo Zuko lo piensa comprometer con la hija del daimyo del país del viento —Eso le heló la sangre a Onoki, eso era casi la fusión de tierras y sí eso se daba el resultado sería peor de lo que se imaginaba— No dejan de ser rumores pero no puedo permitir que algo así se dé, sí esta chica se ofrece como candidata para partir como un agente infiltrado para evitarlo, por mí no habrá oposición —Señaló con ojos duros cual obsidiana.

— Entonces empacaré, no más que unos pocos cambios de ropa, tengo que pensar en una historia creíble —Opinó Kurotsuchi levantándose casi al instante de estar arrodillada para en segundos salir corriendo de la oficina.

— Onoki —Le llamó Nendo— Quiero que envíes una misiva a Suna para ofrecer una alianza en la guerra sí se desata, por el momento nos abstendremos de pedir ayuda a Kiri, de ser necesario envía un escuadrón a matar a la comitiva de Kumo —Ordenó con seriedad.

Kurotsuchi caminaba con bastante alegría a su hogar para poder empacar un poco, tendría que buscar un modo de adentrarse en el país pero eso sería menos problemático, un buen disfraz y su genjutsu deberían bastar, incluso evitaría llevar su armamento ninja para no levantar sospechas, después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Naruto habría los ojos sintiéndose simplemente increíble, el dolor que había sentido había menguado hasta no ser un ligero dolor en un punto cercano a su vertebra, su visión periférica parecía ser más amplia y veía con un poco más de nitidez, se levantó observando el lugar.

— "No es que me queje, pero ¿Cómo es que ya no me siento en la mierda?" —Le preguntó al zorro que habitaba en él.

— "Tu cuerpo, de algún modo está asimilando demasiado bien y rápido todo esto" —Fue la respuesta dada y Naruto estaba por romper la conexión para atender otros asuntos cuando sintió al zorro volver a hablar— "Naruto, quiero que me hagas un favor" —Pidió, pero el pelirrojo notó algo, parecía nervioso, como sí algo estuviera terriblemente mal— "Sí esa serpiente te ofrece otra muestra genética, niégate, de algún modo, siento que lo que estás haciendo es demasiado peligroso" —Comentó con una preocupación tan palpable que asustó a Naruto, ese zorro jamás mostraba ese tipo de emociones como preocupación o miedo.

— "¿Por qué lo crees?" —Sí algo era capaz de poner nervioso al kyubi debería de ser algo casi impensable, con un poder que solo podía rozar lo divino y lo único cercano a tal nivel en la historia conocida era el sabio de los seis caminos.

— "No sabría decirte, simplemente la parte más profunda y visceral de mi instinto me advierte que esto es peligroso, mucho más peligroso que ese que nombras Sabio de los seis caminos" —Advirtió con notorio nerviosismo.

— "¿Conociste al sabio de los seis caminos? Mejor aún ¿Existió el sabio de los seis caminos?" —Preguntó realmente curioso, no solo porque el kyubi no solía hablar de su existencia sino que también cabía la posibilidad de que descubriera sí un mito como el que planteaban era real.

— "No solo lo conocí, es mi padre" —Reveló y Naruto casi abre la boca sorprendido por la revelación— "Por algún motivo que escapa de mi conocimiento él dividió una inmensa cantidad de chakra en nueve formas, mis hermanos y yo, pero de algún modo tu chakra se ha modificado de una manera que me perturba de algún modo, como un recuerdo sellado incluso antes de mi nacimiento, tiene cierto parecido al chakra del sabio, pero es diferente, más peligroso o contaminado, no estoy seguro" —Advirtió con cierta preocupación.

— ¿Algo más antiguo que el sabio de los seis caminos? —Preguntó al aire, sí, la idea de un poder que haga temblar al más poderoso biju era tentadora, casi irresistible, pero había algo que le advertía que eso sería insensato, como alguna especie de miedo primigenio, y sí eso también se lo provocaba su propio ser tal vez debiera de prestarle atención.

— ¿Se te ocurrió algo que responda a la pregunta del pergamino? —Preguntó Karin a su derecha, estando tan ensimismado como se encontraba realmente le tomó por sorpresa pero no dejó que su rostro lo demostrará.

— Nada concreto, ahora dime, ¿Quién es el chico? —Cuestionó enarcándole una ceja y ahí comprobó algo más, era como sí sus ojos percibieran más detalles.

— Shikamaru Nara —Confesó sonriendo, pero Naruto no dejó de verla.

— ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo? Has visto a Shikamaru dos veces a lo mucho, en ninguna conversaron más allá del saludo, aquí hay gato encerrado —Declaró viendo con seriedad a la pelirroja que bufo de mala gana.

— Era una sorpresa pero sí te vas a dar cuenta así de fácil no me molestaré en intentarlo —Gruñó enfadada— Quiero usarlo para hacer una conexión con otro clan para la aldea, tienes a los Inuzuka y los Yamanaka, tu eres la propia entrada con el clan Uchiha, creí que debíamos afianzar nuestro poco poder dentro de la aldea —Confesó más tranquila.

— Shikamaru no es tonto, tendrás que ser una grandiosa actriz para engañarlo, o aprovecharte de una debilidad, sí hablamos de facilidad sería Choji Akimichi, pero tampoco sale rentable, está bien, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, tener a esos cerebros bajo nuestra vista sería recomendable —Aceptó con cierta precaución, podía aceptar la idea de Karin, un clan más con el que sumarán fuerzas sería conveniente.

— Gracias, ahora, por lo que sé Inari quiere hablar contigo —Añadió antes de irse de ahí, tenía que seguir trabajando en los sellos de la casa, Inari en realidad salió de la puerta escondida que daba al sótano.

— Padre —Le saludó con una sonrisa un poco tensa— Tengo una noticia que darte —Añadió tembloroso— Antes de que llegarás, cuando venía para la casa, Hanabi Hyuga me seguía, creí que intentaba espiar los planes del clan Uzumaki, y, y, ¡Y la secuestré y dejé en uno de los calabozos! —Gritó lo último un poco aterrado, después de haberlo hecho había podido pensar en frío y se daba cuenta de que había puesto en riesgo todo sí Hanabi no volvía a su casa ese día comenzarían una búsqueda, y sí alguien reconocía que la chica lo había estado siguiendo sería el primer sospechoso.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó antes de estampar su palma contra su propio rostro, esto era el maldito colmo, estaba por pegarle un regañó histórico al niño cuando una idea surgió en su mente, volvió a ver al niño que se había encogido con algo de temor ante una reprimenda— Espera —Indicó mientras la idea se desarrollaba en su mente— Esto puede resultar conveniente, obtener el poder del clan Hyuga sería apropiado, un taijutsu como el suyo es particularmente útil, creo que puedo sacar provecho a tu desliz —Opinó sonriendo dispuesto a bajar al sótano, pero justo antes de hacerlo se vio en un espejo.

Su iris era más grande de lo normal además de que tenía un tono más profundo del original dándole una apariencia más perdida y desolada de lo que realmente era, pero de ahí en más sus ojos no parecían haber cambiado demasiado, envió solo un poco de chakra para activar su sharingan, sintió un pequeño pulso en las venas cercanas a sus ojos pero no se marcaron, sus ojos se tiñeron del rojo habitual del sharingan, en realidad la única diferencia notable era su percepción, podía ver entre las paredes y los diferentes sistemas del cuerpo, podía ver la barrera que cubría la casa y tenía una perfecta visión de 360 grados, sonrió con suficiencia antes de bajar a "Charlar" con Hanabi.

— "No te sabía un loliconero ¿En serio piensas acostarte con ella siendo tan joven?" —Cuestionó soltando un bufido que se parecía más a una risa.

— "No necesito acostarme con ella para reescribirle el cerebro" —Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa aunque no podía desestimar tan directamente aquel pensamiento, no le era indiferente el género lolicon pero debía pensárselo un poco ¿Realmente era tan maligno y egoísta como para tomar la castidad de una joven de siete años? No, no del todo, eso era demasiado joven para él, pero podría esperar un año, tal vez dos, pero debía comenzar con aquel movimiento desde ya.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta podía sentirla temblar por los múltiples golpes que la joven daba intentando abrirla, pero no lo conseguiría, su calabozo era lo mejor de su casa por un motivo, drenaba el chakra de quien estuviera ahí y se lo entregaba a él, era un sello complicado pero útil que le permitía mantenerse cargado y deshacerse de sus víctimas si llegaba a ser necesario por lo que escapar de ahí poco a poco se volvía una tarea más titánica, abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba Hanabi Hyuga apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie, con los ojos entreabiertos, transformó su sharingan al mangekyo casi cayendo ante la visión que tenía, no solo era más clara y perfecta que su visión con el sharingan, no solo era el aumento, era la visión cinética, todo parecía moverse a una décima de su velocidad normal.

Su mundo se había vuelto a cámara lenta, se forzó a centrar su vista en los ojos de Hanabi que intentaban cerrarse, luchando severamente para mantenerse despierta, el remolino, la forma de su mangekyo, comenzó a girar dejando que su temible genjutsu se infiltrará en el cerebro, iba a asegurarse que para cuando tomará a la princesa Hyuga fuera no solo una sierva, sería una pequeña zorra que no podría resistir la idea de ser follada por su polla, tras unos minutos la chica cayó al suelo completamente dormida, la cargó y la dejó en la sala, ya se acercaban las diez de la noche y debía de actuar con prontitud, cuando creía que tendría que llevarla él mismo la puerta se abrió revelando al par Inuzuka.

— Hana, ve y lleva a Hanabi a su casa, Tsume-chan tu dime como va mi pequeño proyecto —Ordenó con una sonrisa viendo a la mujer Inuzuka que ya se había desechó de sus prendas mostrando el perfecto y contorneado cuerpo que Naruto quería de ella, el consolador de cola de perro seguía en su lugar y el collar que la marcaba como su propiedad se mantenía orgulloso en su cuello.

— Mi cachorro está en aislamiento haciendo trabajos, sin oportunidad de formar parte de alguna manada dentro o fuera del clan, se siente inútil e impotente, pronto la soledad hará mella en él, la mayor debilidad del clan Inuzuka es la soledad, somos animales de manada, sí no tenemos un lugar al que ser útiles, si no tenemos una manada que proteger, sin un lugar al que pertenecer, caeremos lentamente en una depresión que nos consumirá, cuando ese momento llegue, mi cachorro hará lo que sea para formar parte de una manada —Aseguró la mujer con una sonrisa viendo con devoción a su amo.

— Entonces ¿No crees que se oponga incluso cuando se volverá un esclavo? —Inquirió jugando con el cabello de la mujer.

— No, estará tan desesperado por formar parte de una manada que aceptará sin importar nada —Jadeó feliz, su amo le estaba permitiendo unir a su cachorro a servir al clan Uzumaki, entonces su familia, que se había separado después del abandono, y posterior muerte, de su marido, volverían a estar unidos siendo fieles sirvientes y perros del clan Uzumaki, claro, su hijo no compartiría el honor que ella y Hana tenían de ser folladas por su amo pero al menos podría volverse un esclavo ejemplar.

— Muy bien, mañana quiero que tomes la información de Inari y me la traigas, no quiero que haya registros en la aldea de él, Tsunami partirá en una semana a Nami y él deberá acompañarla para viajar a Kiri, deberá infiltrarse en el ejercito de Yagura ¿Entendieron? —Declaró mientras veía con su recién mejorada visión periférica que tanto madre como hijo estaban entrando en la habitación.

— ¿Estás seguro, padre? Dijiste que querías que completará mi aprendizaje aquí —Inquirió a su padre con una ceja alzada.

— Si, pero será más rentable sí creen que eres un niño que escapó de usuarios de kekei genkai, puede que le causes simpatía a Yagura, quiero que mantengas un ojo sobre la rebelión, y sí encuentras a una mujer que pueda ser otra de tus madres avísame —Indicó pasándole un pequeño pergamino, cabía perfectamente en el puño de Inari— Ese es un pergamino de doble vía, te permitirá pasarme información, además, sí aprendes ninjutsu elemental allá será todo más creíble, recuerda cual es la meta y cuál será la recompensa y no fallarás —Señaló con una sonrisa maliciosa, Inari asintió con decisión.

Una semana más tarde, Inari se encontraba durmiendo por última vez en su habitación dentro de su casa cuando todos los días anteriores los había pasado con su madre, pero esa noche no podría ser, su padre y sus otras madres iban a darle una gran despedida a su madre, se imaginaba que podría ser pero no abriría la boca.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Naruto este se encontraba sentado viendo en la cama a Tsunami que se encontraba totalmente desnuda, con las piernas abiertas mostrándole su mojado coño y su culo deseoso de que fueran follados, Tsume y Hana estaban a sus lados lamiéndole las tetas mientras unos collares las mantenían encadenadas a la cabecera de la cama, Ino estaba temblando mientras Tsunami le comía el coño, solo faltaban Kurenai y Hanabi para completar la escena de sus siervas dándose placer entre ellas esperándole para que ella las llenará.

Se levantó del asiento privilegiado que tenía, su pecho estaba completamente al descubierto, mientras que de cintura para abajo estaba vistiendo unos pantalones negros de látex que dejaba su polla libre erguida y orgullosa con su gran tamaño y grosor, esa noche sería la última de Tsunami en la aldea y no se verían por un tiempo, por lo que le iba a dar un regalo especial, levantó la copa de vino que había estado tomando.

— Damas y siervas mías —Llamó con claridad y con un poco de soberbia al saberse poseedor de aquellos cuerpos— Nos encontramos reunidos aquí por un motivo y solo un motivo, darle una digna despedida a Tsunami que partirá a Nami para cumplir con sus deberes, ustedes como sus hermanas en servidumbre no podían faltar en esta reunión —Anunció mientras las chicas se detenían y lo veían con adoración— Y le prometí a Tsunami que le cumpliría un deseo ahora que se marchará, un deseo para que no olvide que pertenece al clan Uzumaki, un deseo para que no olvide su deber ¿Saben cuál fue su deseo? —Preguntó mientras pasaba su mirar por los cuerpos de sus amantes— ¡Pidió que les diera a todas y cada una de ustedes una follada que les derrita los cerebros! ¿Acaso no es amable en pedir algo tan benévolo? ¿Alguna de ustedes quiere retirarse de esta fiesta antes de que empiece? —Preguntó dejando que su polla se bamboleará apuntando a todas las mujeres en la habitación.

— N-no podríamos, sería insultar a nuestra hermana Tsunami que ha sido tan amable para compartir su premio con nosotras —Aulló, aun temblando un poco por el placer, Ino con una sonrisa de felicidad pura.

— Ninguna de nosotras se iría, todas adoramos la perfecta polla del amo —Rugió Tsume sin despegar la vista del miembro viril del hombre que la poseía, a su lado su hija asentía poniéndose en posición abriendo su coño pidiendo silenciosamente a su maestro que la llenara, en las pubis de todas ellas aparecía una extraña marca con forma de corazón, pero en la de Tsunami había algo diferente, mientras las de todas las siervas era de un color rosa en ella era negro, lo que significaba que el sello no estaba afectándola a ella.

— Bien entonces es hora de que comience el show, como Tsunami es la festejada creo que nadie se opondrá a que sea la primera —Caminó lentamente hasta una de las mesitas de noche donde se encontraba la botella de vino, Naruto personalmente prefería algo más fuerte pero creía que quedaba mejor para la ocasión, y dejó su copa. Las chicas se apartaron de Tsunami quedando todas observándola sentadas en la cama.

Tsunami besó la polla de su amo en cuento este se hubo subido a la cama, para justo después ponerse en posición de perrito, dejando su culo al aire con sus codos apoyados en el colchón mientras su rostro apuntaba directamente al coño de Ino, Naruto se colocó detrás de Tsunami para sujetar sus caderas con fuerza y de una sola embestida entrar en el culo de la mujer que soltó una jadeo mudo, las embestidas comenzaron de inmediato un rápido vaivén que solo disminuía su velocidad cuando estaba por volver a entrar para torturar a la excitada mujer que se encontraba bajo él.

La mano izquierda del pelirrojo restregó la cara de Tsunami contra la concha de Ino incitándola a comenzar a comérsela, la mujer de Nami no tardó en entender el mensaje pues abrió su boca comenzando a lamer golosamente el interior de la rubia, el par de castañas estaban a los lados de su maestro besándole el cuello y lamiendo su pecho, la mano derecha se elevó antes de azotar con algo de fuerza el culo de la mujer que soltó un jadeo.

Metía y sacaba su verga del anillo rosado de la mujer soltando algunos gruñidos de placer mientras sus siervas castañas mordían con suavidad su cuello y pecho, azotaba una y otra vez el perfecto y gran trasero de Tsunami hasta dejarlo rojizo de tantos azotes, Ino restregaba la cabeza de la mujer de negra cabellera contra su coño mientras gemía sin pudor alguno, la propia Tsunami estaría gritando de placer al sentir le enorme polla de su amo abrirse paso en su interior como si desease partirla en dos, pero su boca estaba muy ocupada lamiendo los jugos de la almeja de Ino.

— Dime Tsunami-chan ¿Te gusta el sabor de los jugos de esclava de Ino? —Preguntó con voz grave al oído de la mujer que soltó un gemidito disconforme cuando la vara de carne de su amo salió de su cuerpo otra vez.

— Me-me encantan amo —Jadeo lo mejor que pudo, su mente estaba nublada por el placer, sentía más calor que en toda su vida y los únicos sonidos que habían resonado por la habitación era el choque de la pelvis de su amo contra su trasero, los gemidos de Ino y los gruñidos de placer de Naruto.

— Amo, sus bolas son tan grandes, tan llenas de leche, ya quiero ser llenada por usted, amo —Jadeó Tsume mientras ahora madre e hija chupaban las bolas de su amo y con una de sus manos jugaban con las tetas de Tsunami y con la otra se masturbaban la una a la otra.

— Espera mi pequeña perra, será después de llenarle las entrañas a Tsunami-chan —Calmó sonriendo antes de apuntar su lanza viril contra el anillo de carne de la mujer, una embestida bastó para empalarla, la mujer volvió a gemir al sentir su pene en lo profundo de sus entrañas, llevó su mano a la almeja de su amante para comenzar a pellizcar su clítoris mientras sus otros dedos los adentraba en las profundidades de su mujer— Estas tan mojada esclava, dime ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó notando lo poco que parecía faltarle a su mujer para acabar.

— Q-quiero, quiero que me llene de su semilla, quiero tener un hijo suyo amo —Respondió entre jadeos, Naruto embistió una última vez con más fuerza que las anteriores quedándose quieto para disfrutar del momento, varios chorros de su simiente salieron disparados de su pija llenando el culo de la mujer, sus otras dos hembras le comían las bolas y el gemido de Ino le hizo saber que había acabado bañando la cara de Tsunami con sus jugos, y la propia Tsunami estaba con las piernas un poco temblorosas mientras de su concha escurría tantos jugos que empaparon la mano de su amo y las sabanas. Naruto se llevó la mano a la boca y vació los jugos de su amante pelinegra dentro de su boca saboreándolos con gula.

— Tienes buenos jugos, Tsunami-chan, realmente necesitabas de mi pija ¿O no? —Preguntó sonriendo socarronamente— Ahora Ino-chan —Le extendió la mano a la chica— Ya que fuiste mi primera sierva creo que llegó el momento de llenar tu coñito de leche ¿Qué dices? —Inquirió. Ino se acercó a su novio, Naruto se recostó en la cama y levantó las piernas de Tsunami con su cara bajo el coño de la mujer— Veamos si puedes ser una buena vaquera —Su miembro seguía enhiesto apuntando cual obelisco al cielo.

Ino se colocó sobre la verga del pelirrojo con sus manos sobre su pecho mientras Hana le ayudaba a apuntar lo mejor posible el falo de su amante contra su coño y Tsume le ayudaba a abrir sus labios para prepararse para lo que ocurriría, inhalo profundamente antes de sentarse sobre aquella pinga que deformaba el interior de su coño abriéndose paso dentro de ella cambiándola por completo, si no estaba sangrando completamente era porque se había preparado para ello pero aun así necesito de unos segundos para acostumbrarse a que aquella enorme poronga estuviera en su interior.

Naruto soltó un gemido mientras con sus manos abría la conchita de Tsunami para después comenzar a lamerla, primero superficialmente, apenas provocándole escalofríos a Tsunami, para después adentrarse en las profundidades de ese coño que no había profanado aún, tras unos segundos Ino comenzó a levantar sus caderas para empalarse de nuevo, mientras tanto Tsume y Hana lamian la polla del chico que estaba cubierta de una mezcla de semen y los jugos de la rubia.

Ino comenzó a moverse lentamente cabalgando aquel falo, sintiendo con cada estocada como su mente se iba perdiendo mientras sus sentidos se concentraban en sentir aquella montura venosa, Hana se había elevado dejándole a su madre el labor de lamer la polla de su dueño mientras ella comenzaba a jugar con los pechos en desarrollo de la chica, besando su cuello con lentitud ayudándole a empalarse más y más en aquella pija.

Naruto estaba comenzando a aburrirse de aquella lentitud por lo que comenzó a mover sus propias caderas para embestir con más fuerza a la rubia que intentaba acallar su voz deformada por el placer, al mismo tiempo tenía unos pocos problemas para seguir bebiendo los jugos de Tsunami pero se las habría de ingeniar.

— Ah, ah, Naruto-sama —Jadeó Ino mientras le cabalgaba más rápido— S-su pija es e-enorme —Pronunció entrecortadamente mientras sentía como su interior lentamente intentaba volver a tomar su forma original mientras aquel pollón abandonaba su interior.

— Vamos vaquerita, ve si puedes cabalgar a este semental —Murmuró Naruto deteniendo su labor en la conchita de Tsunami, su cara estaba casi empapada de los jugos de la mujer pero le encantaba, con ayuda de Hana y Tsume quienes movían las caderas de la rubia, las embestidas se volvían más fuertes y rápidas, cuando Ino soltó un aullido de placer mientras se empalaba por última vez con su miembro fálico y él llenaba las entrañas de la chica con su simiente supo con una inmensa seguridad que esa sería una buena noche.

* * *

_Bueno y aquí estuvo el capítulo, para este punto Kurenai ya está dentro del harem además de que Hanabi ya comenzó a ser de utilidad para los planes del clan Uzumaki, un poco de percepción de las cosas que ocurren en las otras aldeas, Orochimaru preocupándose de lo que podría significar Naruto a la larga, sí les gusta esta historia no se les olvide comentar._


	9. Riesgo y consecuencias

_Hola gente, Demon vuelve con un nuevo capítulo de esta cosa que hago llamar historia, aquí para recordarles que sí quieren comentar o criticar háganlo de manera constructiva y respetuosa, en cuanto a las filias o fetiches sí quieren que lo tenga en cuenta envíenme un mensaje, ya sea por público o por privado (Este mensaje estará hasta el final de la historia, mejor acostúmbrense) Y me he dado cuenta de que en realidad esta parte la dejo más seca que la arena del desierto así que creo que comenzare a responder comentarios del capítulo anterior_

_También me di cuenta de que cometí un error, para que se entienda tengo que explicar un poco el proceso que uso para algunas cosas, para personajes que tienen la posibilidad de aparecer más adelante, como los daimyo, tiendo a ponerles nombre así no aparezcan más debido a que me es más fácil tener guardado el nombre por sí se me ocurre posteriormente un uso, aunque mencione a tres personajes de Avatar, Ozai, Zuko y Azula, no necesariamente serán como en la serie, debido a que use esos nombres debido a la inmensa facilidad para recordar esos nombres y asociarlos a un país del fuego._

_SCK27: Muchas gracias, si bien tengo pensado a Anko, Anko siempre es top, con Tsunade, debido a la realidad de como mantiene su aparente juventud es que no tengo una idea clara, no desecho la idea pero tendría que estructurarlo un poco mejor para poder incluirla debidamente, ya sabes, encontrar el modo de ajustar su edad._

_Darck Master: Muy bien, aunque creo que explicó un poco lo de los OC arriba estás en todo tu derecho de abandonar la historia si no te gusta, aun así agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de haber leído esta historia._

* * *

Las espadas chocaron entre sí, Naruto no podía evitar ver con una sonrisa a Kagami, ambos estaban usando su fuerza intentando que el otro perdiera la espada, dos medios hermanos combatiendo con dos espadas gemelas, era algo irónico y que seguramente resultaría poético sí Naruto tuviera nociones sobre la poesía, pero incluso sí consideraba esa falta de conocimiento podía encontrar la absoluta ironía que escondían los nombres de sus espadas, mientras que la espada de Kagami había sido nombrada como excálibur, la mitológica espada de un antiguo rey que defendía su nación, la espada del propio Naruto tenía el nombre de aerondight, la espada que fue usada por un caballero bajo el mandato del rey que portó a excálibur, y aunque fue un noble caballero al final se levantó en contra de su rey, era una deliciosa ironía que disfrutaba sin que Kagami supiera lo que realmente ocurría.

Mientras aerondight emitía un ligero brillo ígneo que caracterizaba al elemento fuego, excálibur emitía un ligero brillo azulado más representativo del elemento rayo, saltó hacía atrás para ver a los ojos a su medio hermano, ambos tenían una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, a su alrededor los otros integrantes de la llamada unidad especial miraban con cierto interés el confrontamiento entre los dos, los maestros del grupo miraban todo desde una debida distancia.

— ¿Crees que estén preparados? —Preguntó Ibiki sin despegar la vista, los exámenes chunin estaban a solo unas semanas y ya habían abandonado las misiones que podrían retenerlos mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea para centrarse en los entrenamientos.

— Solo espero que sí, desde hacía generaciones que la academia no creaba alumnos decentes y ellos son los mejores de la nueva generación, si ellos no pueden sobrellevarlo, entonces ninguno otro alumno en toda Konoha podrá —Señaló Kakashi con una seguridad absoluta aunque ninguno mostraba expresión mayor.

Ambos hermanos estaban ahora viéndose a los ojos con unos pocos metros de separación, las espadas comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad, Kagami empuñó su espada hacía el cielo con las dos manos mientras que Naruto se preparaba para una estocada, ambas espadas emitían un brillo peligroso que aseguraba que estaban a poco de atacarse, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos moviera sus armas, sus maestros aparecieron para detenerlos.

— Vamos, vamos, tranquilícense, sí van a ponerse así mejor los separamos y esperamos a que puedan desenfrenarse en los exámenes —Les detuvo Kakashi haciéndoles bajar sus armas— Bueno, terminamos por hoy, tengo que preparar algunas cosas —Señaló antes de desaparecer en un shunshin, Ibiki solo sonrió antes de hacer lo propio, las cosas iban a hacerse interesantes.

— ¿No creen que estaban yendo demasiado lejos? —Preguntó Kinana levantándose con una sonrisa, faltaban dos semanas para el comienzo del examen y sus propias fichas ya estaban preparadas.

— Puede ser pero tienes que reconocer que fue asombroso, Kagami parecía un príncipe en brillante armadura —Razonó Sakura con mirada ensoñadora mientras que Kinana la miraba como sí fuese una loca— Y Naruto parecía un demonio, el papel le queda —Murmuró como sí contase un chisme.

— Sabes que puede escucharte ¿Verdad? —Comentó Sasuke logrando que la chica palideciera antes de voltear a ver al pelirrojo que hablaba tranquilamente con su hermano antes de darle una sonrisa cruel a la de cabellos rosas que se escondió detrás del Uchiha— Me puedes decir ¿Qué hiciste para que te mire así? —Preguntó intentando separarla de él.

— ¡Solo le decía que era increíble! ¡Lo trataba igual que a ustedes antes de saber que era un demente! —Gritó asustada al oído del Uchiha mientras que Natsu, que estaba cerca, voltearon a verla.

— Empiezo a entenderlo —Murmuró Sasuke con mala cara.

— Hasta me gustaría pedirle el concejo —Opinó Natsu casi en un susurro teniendo un segundo de admiración por el que consideraba un idiota bastardo, Sasuke asintió intentando ignorar los gritos de la chica de cabellos rosas mientras comenzaba a creer que estaba por dejarlo sordo.

— Bueno me voy —Se despidió Kinana levantando su bolso antes de salir corriendo a algún lado.

— ¿No deberías ir detrás de ella? —Preguntó Kagami viendo a su compañero castaño que se encogió de hombros— ¿Preparados para el examen? Estoy nervioso.

— Hoy es el día en que se va al spa con su madre, yo simplemente me desentiendo y me largo a ver una película —Explicó antes de alejarse.

Naruto pronto siguió el ejemplo comenzando a alejarse con dirección a su hogar, sus planes ya habían comenzado a moverse una vez más, pero antes de que estuviera siquiera cerca de llegar fue detenido por Hinata que con una seña de mano le índico que entrarán en un callejón cercano, sin problemas se adentró en el lugar, cuando ambos utilizaron sus respectivas técnicas oculares para asegurar que no los espiarán la chica hablo.

— Reunión urgente —Señaló una puerta negra llena de grafiti.

— A veces odio este trabajo —Murmuró siguiéndola mientras de un sello en su nuca dejaba salir el vestuario que le caracterizaba a Wrath, casi mismo truco fue utilizado por Hinata que sacó su propio vestuario de un espejo de mano, ambos se vistieron con sus respectivos uniformes antes de abrir la puerta.

Tras la puerta se encontraba un inmenso pasillo que se extendía por varios metros pero primero debían de bajar casi tres metros de escaleras, ambos asesinos avanzaban al mismo paso hasta llegar a una puerta con una estrella de siete puntas que fue abierta de una patada de parte de Hinata, dentro les esperaban los otros cinco asesinos de Homúnculo, la estancia era circular y pese a encontrarse a cierta profundidad era considerablemente amplía, cada uno de ellos estaba sentado en un trono negro en cuya parte superior se encontraba una réplica de la máscara que cada uno portaba.

— Lust, Wrath, por favor tomen asiento —Pidió Pride señalando los asientos, aunque fuera de mala gana ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Naruto observó la estancia rápidamente para poder ver a todos, Gluttony estaba a la izquierda de Hinata, Erik estaba a su derecha, Greed estaba entre Pride y Gluttony mientras que Sloth estaba entre Pride y Erik.

— ¿Podrían decirme por qué nos han llamado? Nadie me avisó que discutiríamos hoy —Señaló Naruto con la actitud más relajada que pudo, conocía relativamente bien a dos de ellos, Lust y Envy, conocía el rostro de Pride que parecía el menos temeroso de ser reconocido, pero los otros tres miembros de Homúnculo eran un completo misterio y por el momento prefería tener sus reservas.

— Cierto, ninguno de los aquí presentes puede mantenerse mucho tiempo fuera de posición o nos arriesgamos a que sean descubiertos —Aceptó Pride viéndolos a todos ellos— Verán, desde hace mucho, en realidad desde que la alianza entre Kumo y Konoha se anunció al mundo, Iwa ha estado enviando una gran cantidad de agentes a la aldea, probablemente con la intención de evitar dicha alianza, pero hace casi medio mes dejaron de enviar espías —Anunció con fría seriedad.

— ¿Eso no es positivo? Significa que ya se dieron cuenta de que la alianza no podrá ser frenada —Cuestionó Envy cambiando a una postura más relajada.

— No necesariamente —Corrigió Sloth con esa voz letárgica que fastidiaba enormemente a Naruto— También puede significar que tomarán medidas más extremas, eliminar a la comitiva cuando lleguen —Explicó sin mirar a nadie en particular, aunque Naruto no estaba muy seguro debido a su máscara.

— Lo cual podría desencadenar una guerra, Kumo podría culparnos del ataque, sin pruebas Iwa saldría impune y se desencadenaría una guerra entre dos de las cinco grandes naciones y cualquier aldea podría aprovecharse del estado de Konoha —Completo Naruto comprendiendo lo que podría ocurrir.

— ¿Y eso no es bueno para nosotros? —Preguntó Lust ganándose miradas de todo miembro de homúnculo que no fuera Naruto, Erik o Greed.

— ¿Qué clase de grupo crees que somos? —Cuestionó Pride viendo directamente a la chica.

— Bueno, en ocasiones parecemos un grupo terrorista, digo, hemos atacado a personas influyentes, fuentes económicas dentro de la aldea, en ocasiones no sabemos sí somos una organización terrorista o apoyamos a la aldea, es algo confuso —Explicó Erik con un gesto confuso.

— Bueno, sean cuales sean los motivos detrás de esta organización no podemos permitir que Iwa destruya la alianza, esta unión podría traer una época de prosperidad a la aldea, y por ende, a nosotros —Señaló Greed con un toque increíblemente alegre en su voz.

— Puedo saber ¿Por qué a penas ahora nos enteramos de esto? ¿Cómo es que nunca nos enviaste a eliminar a esos espías? —Cuestionó Naruto con curiosidad, Pride solo sonrió antes de responderle.

— Verás, Gluttony hasta ahora había podido encargarse muy bien por sí mismo, pero creé que sí pudieron escapar de su rastreó deben ser lo suficientemente hábiles como para merecer la pena que todo Homúnculo los busqué ¿Entendieron lo que deben hacer? —Cuestionó sonriente Pride, ninguno necesito de mucho para entender el mensaje "Háganlo" que Naruto no estaba muy deseoso de descubrir lo que podría significar no hacerlo.

— ¿Algo en particular que debamos de hacer sí encontramos a los espías? —Cuestionó Lust con un poco más de tranquilidad.

— Mátenlos —Declaró con frialdad antes de que las puertas se abrieran dando por terminada la reunión— Espera, Wrath, tu quédate —Pidió haciéndole una seña a los otros para que se retirarán por las puertas antes de volver a dejar encerrado a Naruto dentro de la habitación de reuniones.

— ¿Sí, Pride? —Cuestionó de la manera más tranquila que podía.

— Verás, hay algo que me parece curioso —Admitió Pride mientras las sombras se extendían por el lugar subiéndose por el trono en el que Naruto estaba sentado— El hijo de la daimyo de Nami dejó la aldea hace unas pocas semanas, tengo entendido que se quedaba contigo, incluso escuché que fuiste tú quien le ayudo a lograr entrar a cuarto año de la academia ¿Tienes una idea de por qué se fue? —El tono era peligroso, una advertencia de que podría ser asesinado sí no tenía cuidado.

— No lo sé —Respondió con la tranquilidad más absoluta que podía— Parece que su madre simplemente cambio de opinión, desconozco algo más, pero en lo que respecta en la fortaleza de Homúnculo, pero la alianza entre las aldeas ya está hecha, y Tsunami-san ya me aseguró que ella y su país de encuentran en deuda conmigo, nada evita que utilicemos eso por el bien de Homúnculo —No permitió que su cuerpo demostrará que estaba mintiendo.

— Esta bien, sí te llega cualquier información de ellos, notifícala —Ordenó mientras su miraba taladraba contra el cráneo de Naruto, el pelirrojo lo sabía, Pride no le creía, pero dado que no podía probar nada, y que él seguía siéndole útil no le mataría.

Salió de ahí con paso tranquilo, sí Pride creía que estaba ocultando más de lo permitido no dudaría en matarle y no conocía tan bien a ese mocoso como para poder asesinarle antes de que lo matará, por el momento estaba atado de manos y tendría que jugar con el tablero de Pride hasta que pudiera clavarle la maldita espada contra el ojo.

* * *

La hija del Hokage esperaba a que la puerta con serpientes talladas se abriera, tras unos pocos minutos la puerta se abrió rebelando a Anko Mitarashi saliendo con una sonrisa, Kinana estaba por esconderse tras unas bolsas de basura cuando la mujer de cabellos purpuras hablo.

— Así que ya estás aquí, princesita —Saludó lanzando un senbon en su dirección y pese a que el arma no le provocó ningún rasguño pudo sentir el aire provocado por el movimiento del senbon golpearle la mejilla— Los viejos serpientes te esperan —Aseguró señalándole la entrada.

— No sé a qué te refieres —Respondió intentando sonar lo más relajada posible, estaba por darse la vuelta cuando Anko le sujeto el hombro con fuerza, una patada baja le hizo perder el equilibrio y antes de que cayese al suelo la cargo como si fuese un costal de papas antes de atravesar la puerta de las serpientes.

— No te preocupes niña, estamos del mismo lado, el clan Kobura —Respondió guiñándole un ojo antes de dejarla en el suelo, Kinana le dirigió una mirada no muy segura antes de levantarse y caminar a su lado.

Tras varios minutos se encontraron en una sala donde dos ancianos se encontraban frente a una mujer que Kinana tuvo la seguridad de que era su madre debido a que podía recordar el complicado peinado y la ropa con la que la había visto esa mañana, el único hombre en la habitación, ya no tenía cabello y su piel estaba bastante pegado al cráneo, además de que el mismo era considerablemente grande, sus ojos parecían blancos mientras que si veías con cierto cuidado podías notar un toque lila.

La otra anciana era una mujer que probablemente le causaría pesadillas a cualquiera, sus cabellos parecían telarañas que caían desde su cabeza hasta el suelo, su piel estaba tan pegada a los huesos que perfectamente parecería un esqueleto, sus pechos, que por desgracia no estaban cubiertos por la yukata, caían de una manera desagradable a la vista, sus uñas parecían cuchillas y sus ojos saltones parecían mirar a todos lados al mismo tiempo, Kinana no estaba segura de cuál de los dos ancianos le parecía más desagradable a la vista.

— Kinana, al fin llegas —Murmuro el hombre con una voz viperina que era difícil de describir, podías notar una infinidad de emociones oscuras pero la que más resaltaba era la increíble malicia y codicia de ese hombre— Supongo que vendrás por el asunto de las apuestas para el examen —Respondió con ese tono que Kinana había aprendido a odiar con los años.

— No, honorable bisabuelo Zouken —Respondió haciendo una reverencia de noventa grados, por mucho que Erik fuera el heredero del clan, y en teoría sus padres fueran los líderes, los verdaderos líderes del clan Kobura eran esos ancianos, y la posición de Erik era solo el anunció de que cuando ellos murieran se saltarían cualquier otro heredero posible y sería él quien tuviera la corona del liderato.

— Entonces has venido por ese asuntillo —Respondió la mujer ladeando la cabeza para verla con esos ojos que estaban entre un blanco brillante y un suave tono verde apenas visible— ¿Acaso me equivocó, Kinana? —Interrogó apuntándole con uno de sus dedos.

— No, no se equivoca honorable bisabuela Sakura —Respondió con seriedad, una parte de su cabeza se preguntó si su compañera de equipo terminaría igual que su bisabuela.

— Espero que entiendas que lo que pides es considerado extremo, cambiar el heredero cuando ya ha pasado por el proceso secreto de las mil serpientes venenosas de Yamata —Anunció Zouken con frialdad, casi indiferencia.

— Pero no lo hago sin motivo, honorables bisabuelos, mi primo, y heredero del clan, Erik, me obedece más a mí que a su propio cerebro, sí cayo tan fácilmente conmigo, que nunca podrá contraer nupcias con él ¿Qué podemos esperar de él? —Cuestionó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

— Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo —Murmuró la anciana— Pero eso no es motivo absoluto, las serpientes Yamata nunca han tenido dos herederos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, lo más seguro es que te matarían —Anunció como si aquello fuese cosa de todos los días sin una pizca de emoción de verdadera preocupación.

— Aunque, sí pudieses sobrevivir y derrotar a Erik, nada evitaría que pudieras tomar el liderato del clan cuando nosotros partamos de este mundo —La sonrisa torcida del hombre llena de maldad y malicia le hacía replantarse todo por un momento a Kinana— Creo que los exámenes chunin serían el lugar perfecto para este enfrentamiento ¿Qué dices, Kinana? —Preguntó el hombre con esa sonrisa desagradable.

Kinana estaba por replantarse todo, ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de ritual era el de las serpientes Yamata y una parte de ella le gritaba que debía evitarlo, probablemente esa sensación era causada por las miradas del par de ancianos, pero una sola mirada de su madre sabía que no podía permitirse flaquear, ella era la única opción que tenía su madre para volver al clan, después de que ella fuese una inepta en todas las habilidades de la familia esta le había abandonado, su madre, cuando descubrió que ella podía ser una shinobi, puso todas sus esperanzas en ella, debía llegar a la cima sin importar que.

— Sí, estoy lista honorable bisabuelo —Una maligna sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del par de ancianos mientras que en el rostro de su madre se posó una sonrisa alegre y orgullosa.

— Pequeña idiota —Murmuró Anko a su lado antes de alejarse unos pocos metros.

En ese momento ambos ancianos juntaron sus manos, debajo de ella apareció un sello que era casi de cinco metros de diámetro, un sello verde y morado que tenía la forma de nueve serpientes saliendo de un cuerpo humano, el suelo desapareció dejándola caer en la oscuridad, cuatro metros más abajo cayó sobre una superficie elástica, de pronto su ropa comenzó a corroerse, miró a su alrededor antes de notarlo, lo que parecía una mezcla entre gusano y serpiente, que se subían por su cuerpo.

— Este es el ritual de las mil serpientes venenosas de Yamata, estas serpientes son una extraña especie cultivada por nuestra familia, para que el cuerpo de un usuario pueda soportarlas debe pasar semanas, meses o inclusive años siendo violado por estas criaturas, dejarán sus huevecillos dentro de ti igual que lo hicieron dentro de Erik, estas serpientes terminaran creciendo, destrozarán parte de tu sistema nervioso, tu sistema de chakra entre otros hasta que las serpientes se fusionen con tu cuerpo, Erik tuvo una increíble resistencia, soporto la violación de las serpientes gusano, incluso logro dominarlas antes de que destrozarán su cuerpo, veamos sí tu puedes lograr algo semejante —Explicó Zouken desde la orilla del agujero.

— Tranquila mi princesa —Comenzó su madre con una sonrisa amable— Tu eres fuerte, tu podrás superarlo sola —Antes de que Kinana pudiera gritar al sentir como una de esas serpientes intentaba adentrarse en su coño el suelo volvió a aparecer dejándola en la oscuridad con esa inmensa cantidad de criaturas.

Anko por otro lado miraba el suelo donde había caído Kinana, ella sí que conocía el proceso familiar y había creído que la niña era idiota para hacer algo así, las miradas de los ancianos volvía a posarse en ella mientras la mujer salía del lugar con una sonrisa complacida que a Anko le daba asco.

— Bueno, Anko, creo que debemos volver a los negocios —Siguió la anciana Sakura con una sonrisa.

— Cierto, aquí están todos los equipos confirmados para los exámenes chunin, y la sala de apuestas ya está preparada, estaré esperando el pago habitual, además de que espero mi bonificación si el equipo que recomendé sale vencedor —Señaló dejando de lado todo lo demás, los negocios eran negocios y no pensaba interceder por la mocosa que se había metido donde no debía.

* * *

Yagura debía admitir que estaba preocupado, la guerra civil no se había detenido pero por algún motivo los ataques habían sido reducidos, y en lugar de alegrarle eso le hacía sentir un nervio terrible, la calma antes de la tormenta, una tormenta de proporciones torrenciales, por lo que para dar algo de seguridad a "su pueblo" había comenzado a dar paseos por los pueblos para dar enaltecer su mensaje anti kekei genkai, estaba caminando por las afueras de su pueblo cuando un sonido llego a sus oídos, un llanto, con algo de curiosidad fue a ver encontrándose a dos niños pateando a un tercero.

— P-por favor perdónenme, t-tenía mucha hambre —Lloró el chico agachando la cabeza antes de que uno de ellos le diera una terrible patada en la cara que lo tumbo al suelo.

— ¿Una mísera rata sin habilidad como tú queriendo comer la misma comida que nosotros? Deberíamos matarte solo por tu atrevimiento —Se burló un niño gordo antes de comenzar a hacer posiciones de mano— Elemento hielo: Lluvia de agujas heladas —Con esas palabras cientos de agujas de hielo cayeron sobre el muchacho llorón, Kaguya estaba por intervenir cuando el otro comenzó a hacer sellos de mano.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?! —Preguntó en un grito lleno de dolor, Yagura no pudo evitar que un extrañe sentimiento se alojará en la base del estómago, una sensación desconocida, los dos niños ya estaban listos para lanzar un jutsu y matar al niño cuando este volvió a gritar— Yo ¡Yo no pienso morir! —Una explosión, una explosión de chakra tan puro que por lo tumbo al suelo por la sorpresa.

Un destello de luz ilumino todo el claro cegándolo por completo, elemento rayo, tras unos segundos en los que estuvo tumbado en el suelo totalmente sorprendido, incluso habiendo perdido el control del cuerpo de Yagura por unos segundos, se paró cuando logró retomar el control del cuerpo de Yagura, el niño más delgado estaba cubierto por quemaduras de electricidad que hacían parecer un chicharrón a su víctima, el niño que había estado siendo apaleado ahora estaba sobre el niño gordo apretando su cuello mientras fuertes choques eléctricos golpeaban a su oponente.

Tras unos segundos el niño apaleado mató al niño gordo antes de caer dormido, estaba dispuesto a simplemente matar a ese chico para poder usarlo como un ejemplo de que los usuarios de kekei genkai eran malévolos cuando un pensamiento llego a su cabeza, un niño muerto siempre enviaba un mensaje, pero un niño que ha sufrido y deseaba vengarse, ese sería un mensaje que el pueblo no podría ignorar fácilmente, la máxima expresión de pureza en el mundo según muchos manchada del inmundo deseo de vengarse, además no tenía malos niveles de chakra usando esa explosión como prueba, podría convertirse en un activo mejor estando vivo que estando muerto, pero tampoco podría estar seguro, por el momento se quedaría con él, y cuando despertará podría tomar el mejor camino.

Volteo a ver al niño, a pesar de que estaba increíblemente sucio debido a lo que podría ser semanas corriendo, según su propia experiencia, se le notaba delgado pero no demasiado, tal vez había estado robando comida para sobrevivir, su ropa estaba hecha girones, sus cabellos eran de color vainilla aunque estaban increíblemente sucios, su piel era clara pero estaba muy magullada y llena de moretones, lo cargo antes de desaparecer en un shunshin.

Uso el poco ninjutsu médico que conocía para estabilizarlo, espero unas cuantas horas hasta que el chico despertó alarmado, se levantó volteando para todos lados y en ese momento Yagura pudo verle los ojos, eran de un color verde intenso, el chico intento levantarse pero se vio obligado a sostenerse de la mesa donde estaba.

— ¿D-d-dónde estoy? ¿U-u-usted quién es? —Preguntó mientras su cara se descomponía en una mueca previa al llanto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de comenzar a abrazarse a sí mismo.

— Estás en mi oficina, y yo soy Yagura… —Hubiera continuado con su presentación cuando el rostro del niño se iluminó con la más pura alegría, intentó acercarse a él antes de caer al suelo, con un notable esfuerzo logró mirarlo a los ojos lo hacía con una mirada llena de lágrimas de alivio y una sonrisa llena de alegría.

— Usted es el cuarto Mizukage, Yagura-sama —Completó él con una inmensa sonrisa— ¡Mu-muchas gracias por salvarme Yagura-sama! —El niño se arrodillo a sus pies llorando de alegría.

— Levántate muchacho, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó curioso, incluso sus más fieles servidores no tenían una reacción como aquella.

— S-s-sí, soy Chiron Aria —Respondió en un intento de levantarse para hacer una mala imitación del saludo militar.

— ¿Podrías contarme tu historia? —Siguió interrogando, en ese momento vio como sus ojos se llenaron de oscuridad mientras su rostro parecía desfigurarse en un intento de contener el más absoluto odio.

— Esos, esos monstruos, ellos, mí, mí, m-m-mi fa-familia —Antes de que pudiera seguir comenzó a llorar a cantaros.

— ¿Los monstruos con kekei genkai mataron a tu familia? —Preguntó con serenidad, el llanto del niño se volvió más fuerte, parecía intentar contenerse de abrazarlo buscando un lugar seguro, lo tomo como un sí— ¿Quieres vengarte de ellos? —Preguntó aguantando una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Yo, yo quiero verlos muertos, quiero que paguen por lo que le hicieron a mi familia —Fue su respuesta después de varios minutos que tardó en contener su llanto.

— Dime, ¿Te gustaría unirte a las filas shinobi y darle caza a esos demonios con kekei genkai? —Preguntó extendiéndole la mano, el tal Chiron casi saltó para comenzar a agitar su mano con una inmensa y absoluta alegría.

— Gracias, muchas gracias por esto Yagura-sama —Respondió con la más sincera alegría que Yagura había oído antes— P-pero ¿Cómo podré pagarle a usted todo esto? —Preguntó con ojos llorosos aun escurriendo lágrimas.

— Me conformare con que les cuentes a todos cuan horribles son los usuarios de kekei genkai, que me ayudes a que todos sepan la clase de monstruo que son —Anunció con su mejor tono de paz y armonía, tras eso llamó a su secretario para que llevará a su nueva arma a un lugar donde pudieran atenderlo, una vez estuvo seguro de que estaba solo no pudo contener la risa— Jeje, me pregunto ¿Qué tan rápido explotará el pueblo ahora? —Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Ino estaba tomando el té tranquilamente mientras veía a sus compañeros de equipo, Shikamaru estaba bajo un árbol viendo las nubes mientras Choji comía papitas a su lado, pero su mente estaba en asuntos más importantes que lo que hacían sus compañeros, o en los exámenes chunin que vendrían, o en el entrenamiento que habían tenido, pensaba en los experimentos que su amo le había concedido la oportunidad de hacer para ayudar al clan.

Claro que no hacía esos experimentos sin un motivo, mientras mejores resultados dieran mejor sería recompensada con la gran polla de su amo en su interior, y por el momento debía admitir que tenía algo, el primero de los deseos de su amo era que no envejecieran, o mejor dicho luchar contra los problemas que se darían con los años, infertilidad, arrugas y volverse feas, pero había empezado con una muestra interesante, el propio ADN de su amo, el clan Uzumaki era longevo mientras que el Senju tenía un gran cumulo de células madres, mezclando eso y otro sinfín de químicos había logrado crear algo, pero necesitaba probarlo, la mejor opción era probarlo con Tsume que estaba lo suficiente cerca de la menopausia como para ser una idea tentadora, pero tampoco quería arriesgar a una de las esclavas de su amo.

— ¡Hola Shika-kun! —Fue el saludo que llamó la atención de Ino, Karin, había podido entender parcialmente a la chica, querer ser útil para la causa aunque no comprendía muy bien por qué no deseaba ser amaestrada como ella, pero había una parte de la que seguía sintiéndose insegura, ¿Por qué Shikamaru había aceptado una relación con ella? La chica era hermosa, eso no podía negarlo.

Lo que le era raro era Shikamaru, el chico era un flojo que nunca tenía motivación para nada, en realidad una parte de ella dudaba que siquiera tuviera apetito sexual, así que no podía creer que fuera solo por sexo, no es que tuviera el deseo de una relación sentimental, al chico le parecían demasiado estresantes como para mantener una, y era demasiado obvio que la chica buscaba algo, ¿Por qué Shikamaru no jugaría sus cartas para protegerse? Lo que le hacía creer que él también tenía algo que buscar, pero sabía bastante bien que el Nara no le diría nada.

— Hola Karin —Fue el saludo perezoso del chico con una sonrisa— Bueno chicos, me voy —Se despidió antes de levantarse y salir del lugar siguiendo a la pelirroja.

— Ah, el amor joven —Murmuró Asuma sonriente con un cigarro en la boca— Me sorprende que sea él el primero en tener pareja de ustedes —Reconoció con una sonrisa— Bueno, yo me voy a ver a mi querida Kurenai, nos vemos chicos —Se despidió e Ino tuvo que aguantar la risa, su maestro aun no lo sabía pero Kurenai ya había quedado programada por su amo con un juego especial que para el chico pelirrojo era increíblemente gustoso.

Cuando su maestro se retiró, Choji se levantó dispuesto a seguir el ejemplo de su maestro e irse hasta que Ino estampó su mano contra el tronco del árbol detrás de Choji bloqueándole el camino, el Akimichi abrió los ojos de una manera que hubiera resultado hasta cómica sí no fuera porque Ino estaba más ocupada pensando en sonsacarle información.

— ¿I-Ino? —Preguntó un poco nervioso mientras la rubia estaba segura de que le estaba viendo los pechos, pero eso era poco importante por el momento.

— ¿Por qué Shikamaru está saliendo con Karin? Siempre se ha quejado tanto de lo problemáticas que somos las mujeres que creí que era gay —Cuestionó viendo directamente a los ojos al chico.

— ¿P-Por qué debería yo saber eso? ¡Pregúntale a él! —Opinó con algo de nerviosismo, la expresión de Ino se ensombreció, podía entender que la chica quisiera adentrarse en la aldea pero no podía consentir que fuera de un modo o bajo idea que su amo no supiera por lo que libero un poco de chakra e instinto asesino para amenazar al chico gordo frente a ella.

— Choji, el clan Yamanaka es conocedor de la mente, así que puedo ser tu mejor amiga o tu peor pesadilla, así que si me lo dices por las buenas, te aseguro que te recompensaré bien, pero sí me obligas a buscar esa información por las malas, te arrepentirás —Advirtió en un susurro amenazante al oído del chico que palideció ante sus palabras pero su expresión aterrada pronto cambió a una de decisión mal colocada.

— S-soy el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, ¡Jamás divulgare sus secretos a una bruja chismosa como tú! —Gritó con tanta decisión que hasta hubiera resultado admirable si no hubiese sido que había enfurecido a la rubia.

— _Pesadilla encarnada_ —Susurró mientras sus ojos ganaban un ligero brillo índigo.

— ¿Eh? —Choji estaba por intentar alejarse cuando cayó al suelo, volteó a ver a sus manos encontrándose que estas parecían encogerse mientras sus dedos parecían fundirse hasta parecer patas de cerdo, su cara comenzó a estirarse dándole a su nariz la apariencia de la de un cerdo— ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! —Preguntó antes de soltar un chillido de puerco.

— Te estás convirtiendo en un cerdo, sí me dices lo que quiero saber podrás ahorrarte el dolor —Respondió Ino con seriedad mientras veía como del trasero del chico surgía una cola retorcida y rosa mientras su ropa se caía revelando a un cerdo al que podían encontrarle cierto parecido a Choji.

— N-no lo haré, Shikamaru es mi amigo —Murmuro intentando retroceder, pero en cuanto dio un paso atrás resbalo y callo en un charco, cuando volteó a ver, creyendo que sería un charco de lodo, estaba en lo que parecía ser mantequilla o aceite.

— Esta es tu última oportunidad, habla, o tendré cochinito frito para comer —Advirtió con voz helada.

— ¡E-está bien! ¡Hablare! ¡La madre de Shikamaru creía que era gay y mientras Shikamaru no se consiguiera pareja seguiría presentándole a todas y todos los que se encontrará, Karin le ofreció fingir ser su novia a cambio de tener acceso a su biblioteca! —Gritó llorando el Choji-cerdo, Ino tronó los dedos y Choji se encontraba a los pies del árbol sudando, liberando moco por su nariz y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Ino estaba parada frente a él.

— Gracias por la información —Se despidió dejando a un asustado Choji bajo el árbol— "Tengo que decirle al amo de esto, seguramente estará feliz" —Pensó con una sonrisa complacida.

* * *

Kurenai estaba en su casa mientras mentalmente se preguntaba sí estaba haciendo bien, sabía que lo mejor era simplemente terminar con su novio, el sexo era demasiado malo, y Asuma demasiado recurrente, como para mantener una relación, pero en lo más profundo de su mente una pequeña vocecita que le decía que lo mejor era fingir que todo estaba bien, que mandar al diablo una relación de años era un error, pero lo que se le había ocurrido era malo, terriblemente malo.

Lo que la mujer de ojos carmín no sabía es que esa voz no era suya, Naruto había comenzado a leer un libro Icha-Icha, Icha-Icha Netorare en realidad, y había programado a la mujer para seguir con su relación aunque la hacía infeliz para buscarse un amante más joven, mientras en la superficie seguía siendo la misma mujer, en lo más profundo de su mente ya existía la mujer esclava del clan Uzumaki, y mientras más fuera follada por Naruto más esa personalidad dormida saldría a la luz, hasta que conscientemente fuera una infiel a su pareja, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

Se encontraba desnuda al completo mientras llevaba una lata de refresco a la mesa de su sala, ahí le esperaba su alumno, Kiba Inuzuka, que se deleitaba con la vista viendo a su maestra como vino al mundo, claro que Naruto quería que Kurenai fuera su esclava, pero había descubierto cierto placer en ser superior a los amantes anteriores, por lo que realmente le había entregado cierto libre albedrio sobre su pequeña búsqueda de amantes.

— Así que —Comenzó el castaño totalmente caliente, había estado teniendo semanas y meses de mierda y necesitaba ese pequeño escape— ¿Quiere que la vea tener sexo con su novio? —Preguntó con una sonrisa pervertida.

— Ajá —Aceptó Kurenai tras unos segundos de silencio, esto era demasiado vergonzoso para ella, estaba perdiendo la poca, casi nula, autoridad que tenía sobre su estudiante y lo peor era que a una parte de ella le gustaba.

— ¿Y qué ganaré yo? Digo, usted podrá cumplir su deseo de ser vista mientras la follan, pero ¿Y yo? —Preguntó coqueto enarcando una ceja, en realidad sabía que hasta cierto punto era afortunado, eso lo sabía, pero quería algo más.

— Yo… —En ese momento sonaron unos cuantos golpes en la puerta de la entrada— E-escóndete en el armario de la habitación —Le ordenó y Kiba prefirió no descubrir cuan celoso era Asuma así que casi corriendo fue a la habitación de su maestra antes de encerrarse en el armario.

Con Kurenai ella había esperado en la sala hasta que su novio abriera la puerta con la llave que le había entregado, otra vez gracias a aquella vocecita en su cabeza, cuando el hombre entró se sonrojo levemente viendo a su novia en completa desnudes.

— Hola Kurenai —Saludó sonriente antes de cerrar la puerta tras él— ¿Acaso quieres una sesión de placer antes de que sea la hora de irme? —Preguntó coqueto acercándose a su novia para abrazarla con sus fuertes brazos.

— S-sí, creí que podría ayudarte con el estrés de entrenar a tus alumnos, además quería pasar el rato contigo antes de que sea la reunión en tu clan —Respondió con cierto nervio aún, tanto por lo que se le estaba ocurriendo hacer como por otra insatisfacción sexual, que sabía que iba a sufrir— Te espero en la habitación —Le susurró al oído antes de caminar contoneando sus caderas.

Kiba debía admitir que se había encerrado en el armario de su maestra bastante rápido, realmente quería ver al par de mentores haciéndolo, sería como ver una porno en vivo, por lo que decidió que aprovecharía para bajar tensión con unas cuantas pajas, dejó su ropa tirada por el armario mientras posaba su mirada en la cama, las puertas del armario era de rejillas permitiéndole ver algo, mientras masajeaba su miembro flácido vio a su maestra entrar en la habitación guiñándole un ojo, la mujer de ojos carmín se recostó en la cama dándole al Inuzuka una perfecta vista de las piernas de la mujer.

Kurenai se sentía emocionada, tal vez causa de saberse observada, el riesgo de que Asuma lo descubriera, o cualquier otra cosa, pero prefirió darle un pequeño espectáculo a su invitado, abrió las piernas rebelando su coño depilado, separando los labios para que el chico en el armario sonriera, Kiba realmente estaba duro viendo a su maestra, una parte de él quería que Asuma llegará para comprobar la diferencia, ver hasta qué punto podría llegar su pija cuando fuera mayor.

— ¿Preparada, cariño? —Preguntó Asuma entrando en la habitación dándole la espalda al armario, Kiba estaba emocionado mientras subía y bajaba su mano sobre su polla deseando que empezaran, pero en cuanto asuma se giró para hacer una pose para su amada el castaño se vio obligado a aguantar la carcajada que quiso salir de su boca, por tanteo concluyó que no debería medir más de tres o cuatro centímetros, y de grosor no podía ser mayor de uno o dos.

— Si… querido —Kurenai respondió con un trago amargo al final, con cada insatisfacción sus emociones por Asuma caían un poco más, especialmente porque después del sexo Asuma realmente había dejado de tratarla como antes, así que en su opinión tal vez no debería sentirse mal por lo que estaba haciendo.

— Me alegro preciosa —El hombre le guiñó el ojo antes de lanzarse a la cama para darle un apasionado beso a su pareja, aunque a Kurenai le pareció que solo le intentaba llenar la boca de babas, separó las piernas de la mujer y de una embestida metió su falo en el interior de la mujer.

— Hm —Gimió Kurenai fingiendo que realmente había sentido algo, Kiba había dejado de masturbarse para ver todo con cierta diversión, tal vez por encontrarse superior a uno de sus maestros, mientras veía la cara de su maestra podía notar que como actriz se moriría de hambre pues hasta un ciego notaría que estaba actuando.

El hombre embistió por un par de minutos antes de soltar un fuerte gemido dejándose caer al lado de la mujer en la cama, mientras el Inuzuka veía el condón que estaba usando Asuma con total asombro Kurenai ponía su mejor sonrisa falsa.

— ¿Cómo estuve, preciosa? —Preguntó el hombre con cierto tono de cansancio— Perdona que no me quede, pero la reunión no tarda en empezar —Se disculpó antes de levantarse, tirar el condón al piso, e irse a recoger sus cosas, tras unos minutos se escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, y tras unos segundos Kiba no aguantó más y salió del armario riendo a carcajada suelta.

— ¿E-eso? ¿Eso fue en serio? —Preguntó cuándo por fin controlo un poco su risa— ¡Su pene era un mondadientes! —Siguió riéndose sentándose en la cama, al lado de su maestra que solo miraba con cierta pena a otro lado— ¡Sus bolas eran nueces! ¿Puede llamarse hombre así? —Preguntó sujetando su estómago aguantando la risa.

— Así es el sexo con él —Murmuró antes de ver el pene de su alumno, a pesar de encontrarse flácido le calculaba unos seis centímetros, que ya era el doble de su novio.

— ¿Entonces quiere tener sexo? —Preguntó a su maestra sonriendo libidinoso mientras con su mano acariciaba el muslo de la mujer, ella solo asintió con algo de pena.

El castaño se acomodó entre las piernas de la mujer antes de agarrar los pechos de su maestra para comenzar a lamerlos, Kurenai gimió suavemente, Asuma jamás la había tratado así, pero incluso aunque se sentía bien, una parte de ella no podía dejar de sentirse insatisfecha, cómo sí antes la hubiesen hecho gozar más como fantaseaba en sus sueños, pero quería darle la oportunidad, de que solo era causado por la insatisfacción que le creaba Asuma.

Kiba debía admitir lo suaves, pero firmes, que eran las tetas de la mujer, con un cierto sabor lechoso que encontraba agradable, mientras jugaba con el par de pechos su miembro despertaba y se erguía, cuando se encontró totalmente despierto se levantó de su lugar parándose sobre la cama con su pene apuntando al rostro de la mujer rozando su verga contra la nariz de la mujer.

— Vamos, mamela —Ordenó sintiéndose relajado después de tantos días del asco, la mujer no dijo nada pero abrió la boca tragándose aquellos diez centímetros con suavidad— Oh —Gimió el chico sonriendo— Así que así se siente que te la mamen, vamos Kurenai, sí quieres tenerla dentro debes ser obediente —Apuró con algo de desespero.

La mujer subía y bajaba la cabeza lamiendo aquel falo con cierta gula, Kurenai podía notarlo, no le faltaba tanto para acabar, solo por el hecho de que no recordaba jamás haber mamado una polla no se detuvo incluso cuando su alumno se lo pidió, ni cuando intento empujarla separándolos, el castaño soltó un sonoro gemido antes de acabar en la boca de la mujer, un par de disparos de semen entraron en la boca de la mujer de ojos carmín, Kiba retrocedió un poco antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa mientras veía a la mujer limpiarse con su lengua el poco semen que había escapado de sus labios.

— Quiero, quiero que me monte —Declaró el castaño recostándose en la cama con la voz entrecortada, Kurenai sonrió antes de posicionarse sobre su alumno, con una de sus manos abría sus labios bajos dejando su coño más abierto mientras con la otra agarraba el semi-despierto miembro del Inuzuka para ponerle un condón.

— Si eso quieres —Murmuró al oído de su alumno, era una voz coqueta y seductora que la propia Kurenai no supo de donde había surgido pero le gusto, cuando logró que el pene del castaño volviera a erguirse se sentó sobre el falo enterrándolo en su almeja, y ahí Kurenai debió de contener una mueca, era mejor que Asuma, innegablemente, pero sentía su interior insatisfecho, no se encontraba saciada.

Pero no pensaba dejar eso así, debía al menos volver a hacer el intento, comenzó a saltar sobre las caderas del chico que gemía sin pudor alguno con los ojos cerrados, y mientras Kiba estaba en el paraíso, Kurenai volvía a su insatisfacción, con cada salto que daba para volver a empalarse en el falo del Inuzuka menos placer y calor sentía, no dejaba de sentirse caliente pero había perdido parte del toque, cuando el chico acabó en el condón se dejó caer al lado, Kiba se levantó antes de sonreír coqueto, al menos él le daría más rondas que Asuma.

Casi una hora después Kiba salía del apartamento de su maestra mientras en su bolsillo escondía una tanga roja de su maestra, por otro lado Kurenai estaba viendo al techo con una mueca de frustración pura, había accedido a todo lo que su alumno le pidió, después de perder parte de la chispa durante el sexo quería intentar recuperarla, había permitido que el chico comiera sobre ella, permitió que le pusiera una correa, permitió todo, y aunque se había sentido caliente por momentos no podía recuperar ese momento de placer inicial.

Mientras la maestra miraba el techo sentía que se quedaba dormida, sus ojos perdieron el brillo, se volvieron más profundos hasta que parecían carecer de vida, llevo una de sus manos a su concha antes de comenzar a jugar con ella con una sonrisa en la boca.

— Oh, Kurenai —Murmuró viendo a la nada realmente— Aun no sabes que le perteneces a Naruto-sama, pero tranquila, cada vez nos uniremos más hasta que lo recuerdes, pero creo que debería agradecerle a ese perro, nos ayudó a descubrir que eres una completa pervertida —Siguió antes de levantarse para ver por la ventana viendo a su alumno alejarse— Pero más deberías agradecerle a Naruto-sama, él me hizo nacer en tu interior para que incluso cuando fueras una puta infiel al clan Uzumaki nunca olvidarás quien es tu amo —Añadió.

* * *

Kiba se sentía que por fin tenía un buen día, después de meses del asco tenía, caminaba a su casa intentando apurar el paso para no llegar tarde, desde hacía mes y medio su madre le había puesto un toque de queda, en el momento en que llegó a su hogar pudo ver a su madre en la entrada viéndole con seriedad, en ese segundo palideció antes de sacar su reloj, que usaba únicamente para evitarse más problemas, y confirmó que aún no llegaba su hora límite pero sintió el mismo temor que había sentido todo ese tiempo.

— M-madre —Saludó cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su casa con su madre frente a él, la mujer solo lo vio de arriba abajo poniéndole los pelos de punta— ¿Hice algo mal? —Preguntó tras varios minutos de silencio agachando la mirada ante los penetrantes ojos de Tsume.

— ¿Hiciste algo que amerite un castigo? —Devolvió la pregunta con seriedad y a pesar de que Kiba sabía que lo único que podría entrar en esa categoría era el sexo que había tenido con su maestra, pero no podía decirlo, no solo por lo que le haría su madre, por lo que le podría pasar a Kurenai y a él sí Asuma se enteraba, pero sintió la imperiosa necesidad de arrodillarse y pedir perdón, acción que solo pudo evitar debido al terror que le daba esa mujer.

— N-no que yo sepa madre —Respondió algo temeroso sin atreverse a ver a la mujer que le dio la vida.

— Muy bien, solo para notificarte que me iré una semana por una misión, Hana me aviso que pasaría la semana con unos amigos —Explicó antes de salir de la casa con su perro detrás, Kiba soltó el suspiro que no sabía que había estado aguantando, entró en la casa con algo de temor, cuando cerró la puerta tras él cayó al suelo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

— Por favor… paren —Rogó en un susurro, su infierno había comenzado lentamente desde hacía casi dos meses, desde el primer castigo que le había impuesto su madre, pero de ahí todo había ido a peor, se había vuelto más y más inútil en las misiones y cada error, ya fuese como shinobi o en familia, era severamente castigado, empezó con trabajos agotadores o humillantes estando desnudo, la humillación siempre estaba, pero lo había aceptado.

Luego fue no dejarle salir, tenía horarios estrictos para cualquier cosa y sí llegaba tarde aunque fuese por unos minutos el castigo era peor, más doloroso o más humillante, la última vez había terminado como otro perro, comiendo croquetas y durmiendo afuera, sí sus amigos dentro del clan o fuera de este le invitaban a algún lado debía rechazarlo casi al instante o su madre le castigaría, luego vinieron los castigos físicos que dejaban atrás la humillación y pasaban al dolor, aún tenía cicatrices en la espalda por el cinturón.

Pero lo peor era la soledad, su madre se había distanciado tanto de él que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si la seguía reconociendo, y Hana, Hana se había vuelto de lo peor, si por casualidad llegaba a burlar a su madre ella era quien iba con el chisme y entonces los castigos eran peores, y mientras que uno creería que sin su madre ni Hana en casa tendría libertad era un error, aunque no sabía cómo se cortaba la luz y el gas, el agua solo salía por la manguera, además de que su madre siempre parecía enterarse de lo que hacía.

Logró pararse mientras su cuerpo temblaba, caminó hasta el patio donde debía de dormir, bañarse y comer, aunque sabía lo que pasaría no pudo evitar centrar la mirada en la que había sido la casita de Akamaru, sintiendo el nudo en el estómago debió sostenerse ante la memoria, su madre le había quitado a Akamaru hacía un mes, había llorado, rogado, suplicado, cuando lo perdió se había vuelto una masa llorosa y mocosa tirada en el piso, según su madre seguía vivo, pero que sí para los exámenes chunin no avanzaba, o hacía quedar al clan como idiotas, su fiel compañero Akamaru moriría.

Ya no podía soportarlo, quería llorar o acabar con todo, pero debía ser fuerte, sí el moría ¿Qué le pasaría a Akamaru? Su madre también le castigaba por sus fallos, por los fallos de Kiba, y no quería saber cuál sería el destino de su amigo canino sí él se suicidaba.

* * *

Dejaba caer la botella de sake al suelo mientras veía el techo con ojos perdidos, Tsunade estaba en la sala de su casa sin importarle que Shizune estuviera golpeando su cabeza contra el armario intentando salir, había aceptado la propuesta de sus compañeros solo porque hasta cierto punto podía entenderlos, el deseo de volver entrenar a alguien, regar una semilla hasta verla florecer y ganar fuerza, verla llegar hasta su meta era algo hermoso que ella no pudo experimentar realmente con Shizune, ella no perseguía sus sueños, en realidad ni siquiera sabía sí tenía sueños.

Pero sus compañeros tenían más experiencia en ello que ella, Jiraiya y esos chicos de Ame, o Minato, supongo que quería volver a ayudar a otro chico, Orochimaru era el que la tomó por sorpresa, su primer alumna, Anko, realmente no cumplía con las clásicas expectativas de un alumno de uno de los sannin, siempre supuso que habría dado la idea por perdida hacía años pero resultaba que había preferido volver a tirar a la suerte, por ellos había vuelto a Konoha solo para irse cuando eligiera una alumna apropiada, tal vez tuviera suerte y esta alumna tuviera un objetivo claro, algo que ella pudiera ver cuando su nuevo alumno abandonará su ala.

— ¿Debería salir a buscar? —Preguntó en un murmuró, esa mañana Shizune la convenció de ir al cementerio para presentar sus respetos, lo que la llevó a una muy necesaria borrachera para calmar las penas, pero creía que debía cumplir con sus compañeros. Logro levantarse con dificultad antes de salir de ahí tambaleándose.

Cuando la mujer rubia abandonó la casa el armario donde Shizune se encontraba encerrada por fin cedió, la puerta cayó al suelo dejando libre a una desnuda Shizune que tenía sus extremidades, y sus pechos, atados con cuerdas moradas mientras en su boca tenía una mordaza de bola, con considerable esfuerzo comenzó a arrastrarse en la búsqueda de su maestra.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro, Orochimaru? —Preguntó viendo las siete carpetas frente a él, el hombre serpiente asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

— Completamente, Danzo, estos son los tipos que nos han comenzado a quitar a los conejillos de indias, me costó indagar pero descubrí quienes son, aparentemente es lo que consideran un grupo de elite dentro del bajo mundo de la aldea —Explicó viendo al único ojo visible del hombre que tensó la mandíbula con frustración.

— ¿Cómo es que jamás nos enteramos de ellos? Un grupo de elite de ese tipo no debería haber permanecido mucho tiempo en el bajo mundo sin ser reconocidos —Cuestionó con apretando su bastón con furia.

— Me imagino a que siempre has confiado en tus Anbu para matar a los estorbos, en realidad son como una leyenda urbana del bajo mundo —Señaló con socarronería ante el falló del otro hombre que lo miró con severidad.

Abrió las diferentes carpetas para comenzar a ojear las páginas, pero en cuanto abre la primera página se da cuenta de algo, mira con detenimiento la información antes de ver a Orochimaru con una muda pregunta.

— ¿En serio estos son sus nombres? —Preguntó sin creerse del todo aquello.

— Si —Confirmó el sannin— Cada uno usa un alias, Greed, Pride, etc. Cuando investigaba escuché que a cada uno se le asigna debido a sus habilidades, algunos son títulos un tanto irónicos, otros debido a sus métodos, y otros debido a sus habilidades —Explicó moviendo su mano en un ademán que incentivaba a su contrario que leyera.

— _Nombre: Envy. Nombre real: Desconocido. Especialidad: Interrogación, tortura y asesinato sigiloso. Métodos de asesinato: Envenenamiento. Motivos detrás del nombre: La envidia es considerada un letal veneno_ ¿En serio por un motivo tan tonto lo llaman así? —El sannin se quedó callado indicándole que siguiera leyendo, después de ver la borrosa foto del enmascarado vio que lo que seguía eran una gran cantidad de casos, sus crímenes o sus logros según se viese— _Nombre: Lust. Nombre real: Desconocido. Especialidad: Tortura y asesinato. Métodos de asesinato: Ataques cortantes de origen desconocido. Motivo tras el nombre: Se ha descrito como un ser de comportamiento lascivo habitualmente. Nombre: Greed. Nombre real: Desconocido. Especialidad: Asesinato y robo. Métodos de asesinato: _¿Daño interno? —Lo último lo dijo más como una pregunta.

— Correcto, de algún modo sus víctimas no tienen aparentes heridas externas, pero tras las autopsias resulta que sus órganos parecen destrozados, el modo en que lo logra es desconocido e incluso no se le puede asignar una causa de muerte de forma segura —Explicó con emoción como sí encontrarse con algo así fuera algo meritorio de diversión.

— _Motivos detrás del nombre: Solo toma las misiones con mejor recompensa. Nombre: Sloth. Nombre real: Desconocido. Especialidad: Asesinato. Métodos de asesinato: ¿Causas naturales? —_El hombre dirigió una mirada confusa a Orochimaru que solo le incentivo a leer más—_ Motivo tras el nombre: Todos sus asesinatos parecen muertes naturales, muchos parecen que murieron dormidos. Nombre: Gluttony. Nombre real: Desconocido. Especialidad: Asesinato y robo de información. Métodos de asesinato: Supuestamente, los devora vivos. Motivo tras el nombre: Se rumorea que devora vivas a sus víctimas. —_La mirada no pudo contenerse y vio al otro hombre sin poder creerlo.

— Tal como dice, ya investigamos a Sloth y no parece que use envenenamiento, además de que a Gluttony solo existe la teoría, nada lo confirma —Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

— _Nombre: Pride. Nombre real: Desconocido. Especialidad: Desconocida, se cree que es asesinato o que dirige al resto. Motivos tras el nombre: Es, supuestamente, el líder de la organización._ Es, prácticamente un desconocido, mucho más que el resto —Anunció, a diferencia del resto de miembros del grupo de este no tenían si quiera la fotografía de la apariencia que usaba durante el trabajo— _Nombre: Wrath. Nombre real: Desconocido. Especialidad: Asesinato, robo, robo de información, tortura, interrogación, secuestro, asesinato sigiloso, asesinato múltiple. Métodos de asesinato: Envenenamiento, desangramiento, apuñaladas, desmembramiento, destripamiento, decapitación, ahogamiento, electrocución, quemaduras, aplastamiento, congelación y golpes contundentes _—Leyó la larga lista viendo cada vez más confuso al sannin.

— Motivo tras el nombre: Es la ira que todo lo abarca y todo lo cubre —Completó Orochimaru con ánimo— Estos dos último me parecieron más interesantes que el resto, uno es un completo desconocido, mientras que el otro es alguien que cambia de métodos constantemente, pero todo el grupo, Homúnculo, es lo suficientemente interesante como para merecer su renombre —Señaló complacido.

— ¿Por qué pareces tan animado en un grupo que no para de darnos problemas? —Cuestionó apretando un par de los folders con enfado.

— Porque son curiosos, según las pocas fotografías que se han podido conseguir de Envy su ropa no da lugar para esconder tantos venenos diferentes, el arma desconocida de Lust, los aparentes métodos de asesinato de Greed, Sloth y Gluttony, el completo desconocimiento de Pride y la aparente versatilidad de Wrath, será interesante experimentar con ellos cuando los atrape —Sentenció con notoria seguridad.

— Pareces demasiado seguro de encontrarlos ¿Ya tienes una idea de cómo atraparlos? —Cuestionó con más severidad que antes, él contrario solo asintió con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Puse precio a una cabeza en el bajo mundo, la tuya y la de los otros concejales concretamente, son misiones caras pero por separado, con fechas en particular, mientras estemos preparados podremos evitar las muertes de los concejales, todo bajo la tapadera de un asesinato por diferencias de intereses políticos —Explicó con una sonrisa confiada, por la mueca que Danzo le dirigió supo que no le hacía particular gracia que hubiera puesto precio por su cabeza— No incluí a nuestro preciado Hokage en la lista, porque dudo que tomen dicho trabajo —Reconoció aunque le hubiera encantado incluirlo.

— ¿En que fechas ocurrirán los ataques? —Inquirió viendo con furia mal contenida al sabio serpiente.

— En una semana, debería ser tiempo suficiente para prepararme y atraparles —Señaló antes de levantarse, tenía que preparar todo, encontrar a esos asesinos había sido un golpe de suerte, en el bajo mundo eran más temidos que los Anbu, incluso sí tenía suerte podría ser que realmente mataran a Danzo antes de que los capturara, sí eso ocurría sería lo mejor, eliminaría todos los cabos sueltos de un golpe, o al menos casi todos, mientras no supiese que es lo que realmente tramara Naruto no podría acabar con todos los cabos sueltos.

* * *

Caminaba junto a Ino, las misiones prácticamente se habían cancelado debido a las preparaciones para los exámenes chunin por lo que decidió que podría darle algo de libertad, separarla un poco de los experimentos para que su cerebro no se fundiera y pudiera seguir trabajando después, por primera vez en años estaba en una tienda de fuinjutsu, era una tienda relativamente pobre pero tenía lo que quería.

Fuinjutsu era de esas áreas ninja que nadie terminaba de dominar, que a muchos no les interesaba lo suficiente o no la veían tan emocionante como otras, pero se había percatado de algo, Karin era muy superior en aquella rama, no es que le molestase que la chica hubiera trabajado duro por lo que estaban haciendo pero saber de la existencia de esa brecha le hizo percatarse de que pese a su orgullo de poder recurrir a todas las habilidades ninja casi había ignorado una de las ramas que le dio fama a su clan.

Por ello se había asegurado de que debería aprender aún más, mientras él compraba los libros necesarios para aprender, porque no pensaba pedirle ayuda a Karin, necesitaba que ella siguiera considerándole lo suficiente superior para que tampoco intentase nada en su contra, al mismo tiempo pensaba en lo que Ino le había contado, Shikamaru estaba usando a Karin para evitarse problemas con su madre que aparentemente quería nuera pronto, solo debía esperar que ella no cometiera un error que los revelará.

— Las sombras son espesas —Anunció el hombre que atendía el local, se encontraba inclinado debido a una prominente joroba, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes negros, su sombrero de ala ancha complicaba aún más reconocerle, su túnica era lo suficientemente holgada para que incluso sus manos y cubrirle la parte inferior del rostro.

— No para los animales nocturnos —Mencionó con una sonrisa, eran contados los lugares donde iba a hacer compras del área ninja, y las mejores siempre eran las más ilegales.

— ¿Por qué lo cree? —Preguntó el hombre a su vez.

— Porque quien está dispuesto a vivir entre sombras aprenderá su lenguaje —Con la última parte dicha el hombre se movió un poco revelando una trampilla en el suelo.

— Un gusto verle nuevamente, Naruto-dono, hacía mucho que no venía al mercado —Le saludó el hombre cuando los formalismos estuvieron terminados, ambos voltearon a ver la puerta para confirmar que estaba cerrada con todos los sellos que se aseguraban de que se mantuviera cerrada y apartada de mirones fisgones.

De una patada abrió la trampilla viendo el túnel, volviendo a lo que había dicho, puede ser que en las tiendas normales los precios fueran más baratos, pero estaban muy lejos de la calidad o de la variedad que podías encontrar en el mercado negro, mientras bajaba por las escaleras de mano recordaba cosas, aunque en el barrio rojo tenía un buen puñado de tiendas ilegales con fachadas legales era realmente otra tapadera.

Según los registros, Konoha era de las aldeas con menos criminalidad y por ende los altos mandos de Konoha solían encontrarse orgullosos y ufanos, pero eso era debido a que el barrio rojo tenía poco, las drogas más suaves se vendían ahí, los asesinatos se resolvían ahí, la prostitución se quedaba allí, en otras palabras todo lo que el bajo mundo mostraba no era más que la punta del iceberg, el mercado negro tenía suficiente para que muchos temblaran.

— Esto me trae recuerdos —Declaró viendo el lugar, el mercado negro parecía esconderse en una inmensa caverna, sí la había creado la mano humana a nadie le interesaba, abarcaba tanto que realmente podía suponer que aquello debía tener como mínimo la amplitud de un tercio de la aldea, inclusive más, a pesar de que se debía bajar casi cien metros el lugar se mantenía relativamente fresco debido a que casi todos los que habituaban el bajo mundo habían colaborado para crear una especie de ventilación decente.

Muchos de los locales parecían los clásicos de mercado de calle, las entradas y salidas del lugar estaban creadas para que incluso con las grandes distancias que debían bajar pudieran hacerse en minutos debido a varios mecanismos, pocos eran los locales que parecían tiendas que ocuparan edificios enteros, la iluminación no era perfecta debido a que nadie quería realmente ser identificados, Naruto caminó con calma viendo los nuevos locales, sí es que los había, y ver los otros.

— 114 —Llamó a un hombre que atendía el local de libros, tal vez se vería como el más suave de todos los locales pero esos libros escondían las investigaciones sobre fuinjutsu de algunas de las mentes más brillantes y enfermas que Naruto había visto, la mayoría de los autores ya se encontraban muertos pero eso no quitaba el valor de sus obras.

— Naruto, hacía su tiempo que no venías —Dijo sonriendo el hombre, los únicos que eran llamados por su nombre eran aquellos que habían, o todavía lo hacían, trabajado como sicarios, era una forma de advertir que la fama del bajo mundo seguía allí, mientras tanto los vendedores usaban números, los números de sus locales normalmente, para ser llamados— ¿Por fin te interesaste en lo que el fuinjutsu es capaz de hacer? —Preguntó sonriente, en realidad Naruto en todo lo que le conocía nunca lo había visto dejar de sonreír.

— Eso y a ver qué hay de nuevo, la última vez que pude venir solo tenían lo clásico, literatura prohibida, los esclavistas, aquellos que aseguran vender armas malditas, las drogas y los prostíbulos extraños, ya sabes, lo normal —Desestimó moviendo su mano con desinterés.

— Pues ya llegamos a los 500 locales —Anunció— El 418 es un restaurante que usa carne humana, el 426 vende órganos, nada llamativo, el 435 es un prostíbulo que usa animales como si eso fuera novedad aquí —Bufó lo último aunque Naruto debía aceptarlo— El 449 vende niños para cualquier uso, he oído que tienen a miembros de clanes importantes allí, el 452 trabaja en la creación de zombis sí no da resultados en esta semana los mataremos por fin, el 467 venden mascotas originales, he visto que venden perros de tres cabezas —Añadió sonriente.

— En pocas palabras nada interesante o nuevo —Gruñó el chico sin mucho interés, todo eso era común, le faltaban dedos para contar los que vendían órganos, en los prostíbulos podías encontrar cualquier rareza sin importar cual fuese, sabía que cada tanto había alguien que intentaba vender zombis por ahí y siempre acababan muertos, por lo que lo único llamativo era el restaurante caníbal, de los que había solo un pequeño puñado en el lugar, el de los esclavistas eran raros los que vendían niños, solían ser mujeres de hermosos cuerpos u hombres que solían ser usados para trabajos forzados, y los animales peculiares siempre eran interesantes.

— Cierto, lo normal aquí dentro, cualquier novato cree que tiene algo novedoso aquí, ya sabes, ¿Algo más aparte de los libros de fuinjutsu? —Cuestionó viendo al muchacho de cabellos negros y rojos.

— Libros de medicina, solo eso —Pidió mientras veía a los otros locales, el hombre asintió antes de alejarse un poco, no es que hubiera confianza como para creer que no le robaría, era solo que quien robará solía acabar muerto, o siendo vendido en los locales cercanos, y viendo lo que les hacían nadie era tan idiota para robar ahí, tras un par de minutos el hombre le extendía un conjunto de veinte libros.

— Trece de ellos son de fuinjutsu, es todo lo superior a lo que compraste la última vez, cinco de ellos son de medicina varia, anatomía, puntos de presión, ya sabes, y me permití agregar dos sobre la creación de venenos y drogas, creí que te interesaría —Señaló extendiéndole la bolsa y su mano enguantada.

— Muchas gracias 114, tal vez venga en meses próximos —Agradeció antes de llevar su mano detrás de su oreja para que tras una nube de humo apareciera un pequeño maletín que le extendió al hombre, este abrió el maletín para comenzar a contar los fajos de billetes, cuando hubo sacado el dinero suficiente le devolvió el maletín y sus negocios se dieron por acabados, regresó el maletín al sello para comenzar a dirigirse a la salida cuando se detuvo de la nada— 114 ¿Alguno de los lugares nuevos tiene armas interesantes? —Preguntó viendo por el rabillo del ojo al vendedor.

— Muchos, pero sí quieres saber del más llamativo ese sería el 499, dicen que tienen armas realmente interesantes, pero creía que aun tenías tu espada —Respondió el hombre viéndole con aquella mirada analítica que solía tener.

— Nunca esta demás ver lo que tienen que ofrecer, además, me interesa últimamente aprender a usar otras armas —Declaró antes de comenzar a caminar en la dirección del nuevo local, era imposible encontrar realmente ese lugar por error, los vendedores tenían buena memoria para recordar a todos los clientes, los que se encargaban de las entradas y salidas estaban preparados para cualquier contingencia, el suelo bajo la aldea tenía una capa de un mineral que era llamado vulgarmente el metal inútil, no era resistente y el chakra no podía pasar de él, además de que trabajarlo solía ser un incordió por lo que solo los desesperados por ocultarse lo utilizaban, como los del mercado negro.

Cuando llegó al lugar lo vio con una sonrisa, no era un lugar opulento como la mayoría de los nuevos que parecían querer llamar la atención, tampoco parecía el clásico local de calle, parecía una tiendita sencilla, como una pequeña casa sencilla, entró al lugar sintiendo cierta nostalgia, había llegado al mercado negro como pago por un trabajo cuando empezó como sicario, un arma propia, fue lo que pidió como pago y de ahí había salido su primer arma, una que aun hoy atesoraba, su espada Clarent.

— ¿Un nuevo cliente? —Preguntó quién atendía el lugar, realmente saber su género o edad era complicado pues solo veía figura totalmente cubierta, túnica, capucha, guantes, lo que sea que te puedas imaginar.

— Busco una lanza, de preferencia que pueda conducir el chakra —Pidió viendo las armas, espadas, desde bastardas hasta katanas, de esgrima, en realidad debía admitir que tenían variedad.

— Tengo dos lanzas que creo que van con usted, tal vez tres —Declaró viéndole a los ojos, o lo que Naruto creía que eran los ojos— Veo brutalidad y sed de sangre, pero también cierto aire me hace recordar a los mitos de los dragones —Explicó con calma.

— ¿Solo tres? —Cuestionó, conocía suficiente a los vendedores de ahí para saber que ninguno le vendería un arma particular, muy pocos tenían lanzas, o armas, que tenían un "estilo", solían ser armas que ellos no habían forjado y realmente le daba curiosidad.

— Si, sus nombres son Gae Bolg y Rhongomyniad, al menos las dos que creo que pueden irle bien —Si el vendedor dijo algo más no le prestó atención, se giró para ver con fuerza al contrario que parecía asustarse por la mirada que tenía.

— ¿Gae Bolg y Rhongomyniad? ¿Cómo las lanzas antiguas? —Cuestionó con seriedad, conocía ambas armas debido a las leyendas que habían, la Gae Bolg original era una lanza infinitamente mortal, rumoreaba que tenía siete cabezas o que una vez atravesada la carne mil espinas perforaban las venas, algo brutal y bestial, mientras que Rhongomyniad era la lanza que uso el rey que empuño a Excálibur.

— ¿Acaso conoce las leyendas? —Inquirió cuando pareció recomponerse, Naruto solo asintió— Entonces deje las traigo, desconozco, y dudo, que sean las armas legendarias, pero ambas me dan la sensación de haber arrebatado suficientes vidas como para que sean armas con alma —Declaró adentrándose en lo que parecía ser el almacén del lugar.

Las armas con alma era una forma de decir que el arma tenía esencia propia, algo que era el preludio de algunas armas creídas malditas, que ya habían pasado por tanto que ya no podían considerarse armas normales, según muchos eso solía significar que eran armas pensantes, otros que simplemente habían adquirido un gran poder tras el sinfín de batallas, pero Naruto no creía ni una ni otra, pero era curioso de armas que usaran los mismos nombres, era raro que los herreros les dieran un nombre y menos uno que podía considerarse famoso, por lo que estaba deseoso de conocer las armas que usurparon tales nombres.

Tras unos minutos el sujeto que se encargaba del local trajo dos diferentes cajas alargadas, ambas tapaderas fueron retiradas y pudo observar el par de armas, no necesito que le dijesen cual era cual para identificarlas, Gae Bolg era una lanza roja y relativamente delgada, totalmente hecha de acero, pero lo importante era la sangre, Naruto como sicario aprendió a ver los peligros, e identificar a quienes también habían matado personas, y esa lanza parecía haber matado a tantas personas como sí lo presumiese, la otra, una lanza más parecida a las usadas en los torneos era de un color blanco y pulido, aunque podía sentir las muertes del arma podía sentir un aura noble en el arma, pese a que se sentía tentado en tocar la, seguramente falsa, Rhongomyniad su mano fue llevada casi al instante a la otra lanza.

La sostuvo entre sus dedos elevándola, era algo más pesada de lo que aparentaba pero se sentía tan bien en sus manos, la hizo girar un poco en una mano, reviso el filo y lo supo, quería esa arma, no ignoraría el posible valor de la otra, pero esa lanza tenía el aire de matanza que el adoraba.

— Así que Gae Bolg —Murmuró el hombre y solo en ese momento Naruto vio que le extendía dos cosas más, un arco de madera y una daga— Algo me dice que podrían gustarle estos objetos —Explicó viéndole, Naruto no era precisamente gustoso del arco y flecha, lo había practicado pero no era lo suyo, y no era de usar dagas, después de todo podía usar un Kunai pero esas armas tenían algo raro.

— ¿Qué son? —Preguntó, pese a lo estúpida que podía sonar la pregunta estaba preguntando por qué se las mostraba.

— El arco es un arco de tejo negro, la daga fue nombrada espada Vorpal —Explicó, Naruto podía reconocer parcialmente la utilidad del primero, el tejo negro era un árbol venenoso, aunque mejor sería que las flechas fueran de esa madera, la espada Vorpal no era otra cosa que algo surgido de un cuento.

— Sería mejor que las flechas fueran de tejo negro —Murmuro antes de agarrar el arco, lo menos que haría sería probarlo por darle gusto al hombre, pero en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el arma se dio cuenta de algo más— No era un tejo común ¿Verdad? —Cuestionó al hombre.

— Esta en lo correcto, el árbol del que salió este arco creció sobre una mena de metal conductor de chakra, además de que se rumorea que dicho árbol fue creado por el primer Hokage, aunque no soy de los que apoyan este último detalle —Señaló, Naruto concentró su chakra en donde la flecha debía colocarse, tensó el arco y en cuestión de segundos una flecha hecha de chakra se encontraba formada— Flechas de chakra —Murmuró viendo el objeto, podía ser que resultase más útil de lo que creyó.

— Además de venenosas, el chakra que use absorberá parte del chakra que adquirió el tejo tras años de exposición al metal conductor de chakra —Comentó con calma, Naruto no se creía un arquero pero podía encontrarle los usos a ello, sí combinaba las propiedades del arco, sus dominios elementales y sus ojos podría seguramente dar buenos resultados, por último agarro la daga y la observo, el filo era excepcional debía admitirlo pero no podía sentir nada más en particular, pero se la llevaría, total no perdía gran cosa.

— Entonces va a querer sumarlas a sus compras —Preguntó extendiendo la mano mostrándole un papel donde estaba el monto a pagar, el solo sacó el maletín antes de entregárselo al hombre, sello las nuevas armas y se largó, había dejado a Ino mucho tiempo sola y él había obtenido más de lo que había esperado.

Cuando salió del lugar se encontró con Ino charlando con una mujer mayor, pese a que se veía avejentada tenía un aura de chakra alrededor.

— "Es un genjutsu, debido a lo tanto que has alterado tu sistema, además de que estoy en tu interior, tu cuerpo suele apartar el genjutsu volviéndolo inútil, en palabras simples, eres inmune al genjutsu" —Explicó el zorro en su interior, no había estado muy comunicativo desde que le reescribió la mente a Hanabi Hyuga, sí porque quería que se la cogiera o porque tenía algo parecido a la moral el Uzumaki no lo sabía.

Tras varios minutos Ino se alejó de la mujer con una sonrisa, en cuanto llegó a su lado le dio esa mirada de que tenía información para él, no se demoraron y comenzaron a caminar el camino era silencioso, Orochimaru no había desistido de sus intentos de espiarle pero había unos pequeños problemas, en primer él conocía todos los caminos de la aldea, perder a un perseguidor, incluso sí tenía un doujutsu no le era difícil, segundo él tenía más experiencia escabulléndose de lo que el otro tenía persiguiéndole.

Pero se dejaba ver ocasionalmente, sí realmente desaparecía permanentemente de los ojos de su investigador eso levantaría las alarmas lo suficiente para poner a un investigador mejor, pero esa noche tenía pensado tomar una misión para poner en práctica sus nuevas armas, llegaron a su hogar tras unos minutos.

— ¿Con quién hablabas, Ino-chan? —Preguntó sentándose en uno de los múltiples asientos de su sala.

— La mujer anciana con la que estaba hablando era Tsunade de los sannin, me costó ver a través del genjutsu pero pensé, sí podemos poner en práctica nuestros experimentos rejuvenecedores en ella, y la adoctrinamos adecuadamente, podríamos tener una importante esclava nueva —Explicó mientras su emoción aumentaba rápidamente.

— Pero los experimentos no son seguros, podríamos perfectamente matarla, nuestra pequeña pócima de la juventud sigue siendo solo un experimento sin comprobantes, como bien podríamos rejuvenecerla podríamos provocarle un ataque cardiaco —Señaló sin mucha piedad, podía aceptar que la idea de Ino era genial, podrían encontrar algo parecido a la juventud eterna pero eso no era exento de problemas.

No solo todo el proceso era experimental con una infinidad de posibles resultados, otro problema podría ser los efectos secundarios incluso sí resultaba que su experimento era funcional, realmente permitiría que las preñará, el sistema muscular y los sistemas de chakra podían verse afectados, en otras palabras eran riesgos inmensos.

— Tal vez, pero es precisamente su edad lo que nos resulta beneficioso, cierto es que podría ser preferible cualquiera de los concejales, o inclusive algunos ancianos de clanes, pero ninguno de ellos se ofrecerá a ayudarnos, pero ella quiere que me postule como posible alumna suya, piensa hacer una pequeña competencia antes de los exámenes chunin para elegir a su futura alumna, podríamos aprovecharnos de esta cercanía —Señaló sonriente, no era fanática de ir en contra de los pensamientos de su amo pero siempre intentaría que los proyectos avanzaran incluso si con eso debía mostrarle a su amo otra perspectiva.

— ¿Alumna de Tsunade? Eso podría ser beneficioso, tendríamos a la mejor ninja médico de nuestro lado, tu trabajo como científica podría verse aliviado con ella a tu lado —Comentó cerrando los ojos pensando en las posibilidades— Tienes razón, intenta ganar ese puesto —Dio su permiso antes de irse a su habitación donde ya le esperaba la sombra de Pride— ¿Ya hay alguna misión interesante? —Cuestionó con diversión.

— Hay tres en cola, pero creo que podríamos apurarnos un poco —Empezó la masa de sombras— Alguien quiere muertos a los concejales, la misión es más complicada de lo que parece, están rodeados de Anbu y tendrás que hacerla junto a Sloth ¿Quieres tomar la misión? —Cuestionó viéndole.

— Tengo juguetes nuevos que probar, matar a algunos Anbu será la prueba perfecta —Declaró sonriente, pasadas las horas le había llegado su objetivo: Homura Mitokado, por su posición en la aldea tendría cuando menos 10 Anbu escoltándole, pero tenía algo de su lado, el anciano siempre salía a jugar mahjong con sus viejos amigos, los otros concejales, por lo que debía atravesar el bosque.

Ahora mismo Naruto estaba desde su posición, estaba en las ramas de un árbol viendo a los Anbu, tenía su arco nuevo tenso con tres flechas de madera emitiendo chakra, había pasado la tarde intentando crear flechas con su elemento madera, no había podido crear más de un pequeño puñado que cumplieran con sus deseos pero debían de funcionar.

— Tengo diez flechas hechas de manzanillo, la cantidad de veneno en ellas, además del chakra deben ser suficientes para matar —La primer flecha fue preparada, activo su sharingan, aunque tal vez el nombre ya no fuera del todo correcto debido a las células Hyuga implantadas, y ahora veía con una inmensa claridad a los diez Anbu, estaban a una buena distancia del concejal pero incuestionablemente podrían frenar el disparó antes de que se acercará a menos de cuatro metros al anciano, por lo que prefirió disparar al que tenía la máscara de sapo.

La flecha voló a una velocidad vertiginosa, podía verlo, su flecha estaba imbuida no solo del elemento rayo, también había adquirido un veneno extra por su arco de tejo, sí el disparo daba sería el fin, además de que iba a una velocidad que era incuestionablemente incomparable a una flecha común, uno de los Anbu lo notó, notó la flecha volando en dirección de ellos, pero el problema fue que llegó demasiado tarde, la flecha atravesó el pulmón izquierdo, no había perforado el corazón por nano milímetros.

Aquel Anbu con máscara de cuervo volteó en su dirección, pero sabía que realmente no podía verle, aunque lo quisiera, un segundo más tarde ocurrió algo que no se esperaba, el cuerpo del Anbu comenzó a sufrir convulsiones, la herida echaba espuma y emitía vapor, el cuerpo comenzó a expandirse, los músculos, nervios y venas comenzaban a vibrar, tras unos segundos de sus oídos, su boca y sus ojos, según Naruto podía ver gracias a su visión mejorada, comenzaron a echar espuma rojiza, y su corazón literalmente explotó dentro de su pecho.

Tras un segundo en el que los Anbu parecieron darse cuenta de lo que ocurría tres de ellos emprendieron camino a su dirección, preparó otra flecha divirtiéndose, gracias al uniforme del grupo Homúnculo eran prácticamente indetectables, por lo que podría disparar un poco más antes de tener que cambiar de posición, la siguiente flecha fue cargada con elemento viento y volvió a disparar, así pasaron unos pocos minutos, flecha tras flecha los Anbu encontraban su final, los seis Anbu restantes junto al concejal ya habían avanzado para intentar perder al otro.

— Me esperaba un poco más de ustedes —Aceptó mientras cambiaba de escondite otra vez, después del segundo tiro cambio de ubicación con cada uno para tomar por sorpresa a sus oponentes, pero ahora estaba siguiendo a los otros Anbu y al concejal, cuando volvió a encontrarlos y habían recorrido tres cuartas partes del camino y tendría que actuar más rápido, volvió a sellar su arco mientras salía su nueva daga.

Estaba lo suficiente cerca de la formación como para atacar y matar a Homura, tendría que ser rápido y tal vez se viera obligado a escapar puesto que habría perdido completamente el factor sorpresa tras el primer movimiento inicial, pero ya no tendría tiempo, cargo chakra en sus pies y se impulsó pero esta vez no tuvo la suerte que en antaño, los dos Anbu que habían estado en la parte trasera de la formación estaban preparados e intentaron frenarle por lo que se vio obligado a virar para evitarles y seguir avanzando pero ellos tampoco eran tan lentos siguiéndole el paso.

Los separaban unos pocos metros y Naruto se veía obligado a dar giros y volteretas para evitar que las armas que le lanzaban dieran en el blanco, pero los problemas no paraban de llegar puesto que los otros Anbu se habían puesto en posición para atacar y le lanzaban sus armas.

— Son unos pesados —Gruñó antes de poner sus piernas en el suelo cargándolas de chakra rayo mientras sus plantas eran cargadas de elemento viento, un salto, o mejor dicho un paso lo suficientemente veloz como para marcar una distancia acercándolo notablemente al concejal, pero el impulso era demasiado, Naruto lo sabía bastante bien, se giró antes de soltar un tajo que no pudo ver bien, cuando se detuvo estaba frente a la formación y Homura se sujetaba el vientre mientras que sus ropas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

— ¡Vayan por él! —Rugió furioso el anciano— ¡Mátenlo, quiero su cabeza! —Bramó a los Anbu y Naruto supo que se le había acabado la suerte, dos Anbu estaban frente a él con sus cuchillas apuntando a su cuello, aún con el dolor que le había causado su paso cargado de chakra saltó para atrás mientras llevaba su daga a su cinturón para después invocar su lanza, quisiera o no ahora le tocaba ir a la batalla.

Los seis Anbu le miraban antes de que uno con máscara de tigre fuera contra él, el primer ataque fue de parte de Naruto que hizo un barrido con su lanza pero el Anbu tigre saltó con su tanto preparado para apuñalarle pero él siguió girando aprovechando el impulso creado por el barrido para darle la espalda al Anbu y empujar la lanza para atrás atravesándole el estómago al contrario, sacó el arma en cuanto pudo para usarla en son de cubrirse del par de espadas que iban en su dirección había logró quitarles las espadas pero eso no lo protegía de que intentasen el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

— _Estilo de fuego: bomba ardiente_ —Escuchó a sus espaldas, al girar aquel Anbu de máscara de cuervo le había lanzado una bola de fuego de casi dos metros de diámetro, no podía saltar lo suficiente para evitarlo, los otros dos Anbu no le daban el espacio para hacerlo y sus piernas seguían adoloridas como efecto secundario de su paso.

— Tsk _Estilo de agua: pecera remolino_ —Llevó su mano al suelo tan rápido como pudo, el agua del suelo, además de la que había en la cantimplora que Naruto siempre preparaba para sus misiones por sí llegase a ser necesario, creó una cúpula a su alrededor deteniendo el jutsu del cuervo, el fuego estalló expandiéndose por el agua de su cúpula antes de apagarse— _Estilo de agua: Agujas de pez globo —_Tras aquellas posiciones de mano la cúpula estalló en forma de una gran cantidad de agujas de agua que dieron de lleno en el par de Anbu frente a él, saltó, girando en el proceso, para no perder de vista a su enemigo aprovechando para cortar las gargantas del par de Anbu por seguridad.

Una fuerte patada de parte del Anbu cuervo le mandó varios metros atrás dejando caer su daga al suelo frente a un Anbu con máscara de gato, ese Anbu junto al cuervo y al oso eran sus últimos enemigos, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso cayó al suelo por un terrible mareo, sentía sus órganos revolverse en su interior.

— "¿Que ocurre pulgoso?" —Preguntó aterrado a su acompañante perpetuo, no era solo mareo, todo a su alrededor se distorsionaba y sus cinco sentidos estaban vueltos locos, el Anbu con máscara de cuervo se acercaba peligrosamente a él con su tanto elevado para matarle.

— "Genjutsu, pero esto no puede ser posible, sí te está afectando sin que me diera cuenta no sé desde hace cuánto pudo habernos atacado" —Respondió entre impresionado y preocupado el zorro.

— Si apenas te está afectando mi genjutsu debo admitir que eres mejor de lo que creí, aguantaste desde que nos atacaste con flechas hasta este momento —Admitió el Anbu con máscara de cuervo dejándole aterrado ¿Realmente había sido posible que le lanzará un genjutsu en tales condiciones donde era prácticamente imposible encontrarle? Podía sentirlo, su tiempo se había terminado, iba a morir.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro —Esas palabras vinieron justo tras el Anbu que giró al escuchar la voz letárgica antes de que su brazo fuera cortado, de manera increíblemente leve, por la daga que había comprado ese día, ahora frente a él, y habiendo atacado al cuervo estaba el Anbu con máscara de gato.

— Neko ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó el cuervo, pero eso no era importante para Naruto, sus sentidos estaban volviendo a la normalidad lentamente pero estaban regresando, cuando pudo enfocar su mirar notó que el Anbu oso estaba tirado en el suelo aparentemente muerto.

— Eres demasiado crédulo sí crees que realmente soy el Anbu Neko, a ella la dejé drogada en su apartamento —Declaró la recién descubierta actriz, pronto el uniforme de Anbu se distorsionó hasta ser un largo vestido azul profundo y nebuloso, con las mangas tan largas que le quedaban grandes, su máscara cambio de forma hasta ser una que reconocía bien.

— Sloth —Susurró apenas audible en casi cualquier otra situación pero con ese silencio fue tan claro que cualquiera pudo haberle escuchado.

— Estás en lo correcto Wrath, ahora apúrate en matar al concejal, se está alejando demasiado —Ordenó Sloth viéndole de reojo, él no necesito de nada más para sellar su lanza y sacar su arco para apuntar a su objetivo que iba corriendo entre los árboles dispuesto a escapársele.

— No crean que se los permitiré, _Susano _—Susurró el último Anbu vivo creando un esqueleto de chakra verde que sostenía una lanza, pero eso no era lo peor, un Uchiha, y sí el genjutsu en el que había caído era un indicio, estaba frente a Shisui, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera pensar en algo más el Susano les atacó, Naruto no esperó y comenzó a saltar buscando un punto de ataque pero Shisui no estaba dejándoselo fácil.

El Susano atacaba a ambos obligándoles a estar en constante movimiento además de que la velocidad de este les hacía sentir que aparecía y desaparecía, Naruto ya estaba dispuesto a usar su propio mangekyo cuando Sloth intentó atacarle con su daga a la caja torácica donde Shisui se defendía, podía ver el resultado de aquello, la daga se rompería y Shisui mataría a su compañera, pero en contra de todo pronóstico la daga pudo atravesar con relativa facilidad la defensa del Susano, ambos Uchiha se quedaron sorprendidos ante la vista, pero no podía perder el tiempo, no podía agarrar una de sus flechas por lo que debía hacer una de chakra puro, tensó su arco creando una flecha que combinaban su elemento fuego y su elemento rayo, veía al hombre prácticamente en la puerta de su antiguo amigo y disparó.

Justo en cuanto soltó la flecha el puño del Susano impactó en su estómago rompiéndole un par de costillas mínimo lanzándole al suelo adolorido, antes de que cualquiera pudiese evitarlo una explosión se escuchó a la lejanía.

— Misión cumplida, se asesinó a Homura Mitokado —Declaró cuando lo vio el hombre había sido atravesado por su flecha justo en el ojo antes de que el choque provocará que sus elementos explotarán.

— Retirada —Ordenó Sloth antes de emprender carrera para escapar de ahí, él se levantó tan rápido como pudo, porque sabía con bastante seguridad, que no era contrincante real para Shisui, con todo el dolor que estaba padeciendo emprendió carrera siguiendo a Sloth.

Tardaron casi media hora en perder a Shisui pero cuando lo lograron estaban en los callejones de la aldea, lo único que les quedaba era revelar su identidad al otro para intentar camuflarse con la multitud, Naruto no tardó en mostrarse como era pero lo que le sorprendió fue Sloth, claro que conocía a la mujer, después de todo fue su maestra de kendo, Yugao Uzuki era Sloth, ambos se vieron con ojos agrandados pero decidieron guardar silencio, la mujer de cabellos purpura le extendió su daga, la cual selló como había hecho con su arco cuando escapaba del Anbu y tomaron caminos diferentes.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, honestamente espero que lo último les haya sorprendido, recuerden que si quieren comentar háganlo respetuosamente además de que espero que si hacen criticas sean del tipo constructivas, cualquier cosa que quieran recomendarme, ya sea fetiches o fantasías para los lemon o cosas sobre la trama no duden en comentarlo, además de que lamento que los lemon de Asuma y Kiba fueran tan flojos pero quería hacer recalcar el punto de que eran flojos en comparación a los anteriores, y seguramente de los posteriores, por cierto, que difícil es escribir lemon's malos a propósito._


	10. Engranajes

_Hola gente, Demon vuelve con un nuevo capítulo de esta cosa que hago llamar historia, aquí para recordarles que sí quieren comentar o criticar háganlo de manera constructiva y respetuosa, en cuanto a las filias o fetiches sí quieren que lo tenga en cuenta envíenme un mensaje, ya sea por público o por privado (Este mensaje estará hasta el final de la historia, mejor acostúmbrense) Y me he dado cuenta de que en realidad esta parte la dejo más seca que la arena del desierto así que creo que comenzare a responder comentarios del capítulo anterior_

_Por cierto, me encuentro aburrido debido a la cuarentena y me puse a pensar ¿Qué tal andan ustedes? Cómo sé que no me pueden responder cuando estoy escribiendo esto pasaré a responder los comentarios._

_Bio RL: Pues en realidad eso pensaba ser tratado en este mismo capítulo, los motivos que tiene Naruto para no ser tan descarado pese a que la aldea de Konoha parece ser bastante inútil._

_Guest: Pues la idea en sí me pareced buena, aunque no sé si te refieres a una historia que sea de un personaje creación del autor, o sí te refieres a que sea Naruto, pero en cualquier caso dependería de cómo se desarrollará la historia, en cuanto a sí lo haría me resultaría un poco complicado debido a que no estoy acostumbrado a hacer personajes pero con el género cambiado, pero supongo que debería pensarlo._

* * *

Naruto estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría profundamente no haber estado más concentrado y evitar que el Susano de Shisui le golpeara, pero no creyó que su golpe le rompiera las costillas de ese modo, sí hubieran sido solo fisuras o algo menor podría usar su shikotsumyaku para regenerar el daño, pero no, tenía las costillas separadas en dos o tres partes, había resultado que la carrera que había tenido que dar para escapar de su primo le había costado más caro de lo que creyó, ahora, no podía usar el kekei genkai Kaguya tan fácilmente para recuperar sus huesos.

Por mucho que regenerará sus huesos sí tenía dentro de él los filosos fragmentos, duros como el hierro, de su sistema óseo representaba una amenaza vital, en cualquier momento una cuchilla de calcio podría perforarlo, no podía ir con un médico porque tendría que explicar cómo se rompió las costillas de un modo tan agresivo, por lo que ahí estaba, en una mesa de operaciones que tenía su laboratorio subterráneo, mordiendo una pieza de madera mientras Ino le había abierto el pecho para remover los huesos rotos mientras el de cabellos negros usaba el kekei genkai Kaguya para regenerar las costillas, tras varias horas de dolor la rubia le cosió el pecho.

— Mi señor, no creo que deba hacer mucho esfuerzo pronto, incluso con su regeneración acelerada necesitará descansar —Le advirtió Ino con preocupación palpable, Naruto sabía que tenía razón, incluso sí había regenerado sus huesos, y su piel y músculo no deberían tardar en recuperarse el dolor sería más que suficiente para reducir sus capacidades de reacción, pero eso no era lo importante, Kagami llegaría en cualquier momento para llevarlo con Shisui, quien parecía tener grandes noticias.

Por lo que se puso de pie, aunque la punzada de dolor fue suficiente para hacerle replantarse tener esa charla con Shisui, pero sabía lo sospechoso que sería aquello, Shisui no pararía hasta descubrir lo que le aquejase, aun no podía olvidar cómo prácticamente le acoso cuando tuvo un dolor de muelas, sí se enteraba de que se había roto las costillas comenzaría a preguntar y en algún punto llegaría a la conclusión de cómo había ocurrido.

Para nadie era un secreto que tenía una relación con el bajo mundo, la mayoría suponía que había sido una víctima, que al crecer en ese ambiente había sido victimizado prácticamente desde bebe, otros creían que sí había colaborado con la mierda que había en el bajo mundo había sido por mera supervivencia, una minoría no estaba tan seguro y desconfiaban de él, y eso era lo que le permitía estar a salvo, sí alguien se enteraba de lo que realmente había hecho, de los motivos por los que trabajaba, lo ejecutarían en el acto, en menos de un parpadeo.

— ¡Naruto! —Le llamó Kagami desde las afueras de la casa, se puso su remera gris y su chaleco negro antes de salir, pero ahí había algo que no había previsto, Shisui e Ibiki, el primero con una sonrisa llena de alegría mientras que Ibiki tenía una mirada de autosuficiencia.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos, Shisui estaba por saltar de alegría cuando Ibiki habló.

— Está resuelto —Sentenció con confianza, Naruto realmente estuvo confuso, cierto era que Ibiki era de los que hablaban poco pero cuando hablaba con sus alumnos era para algo importante.

— Disculpe Ibiki-sensei, pero no le entiendo —Aceptó tras unos segundos, cuando su mentor iba a responderle su primo ya no se aguantó.

— Ya no tienes que preocuparte por todo lo del bajo mundo —Bramó con alegría su primo, su rostro debió de demostrar la sorpresa, o Shisui seguía muy emocionado, pues siguió hablando— Después de unos años creemos que encontramos la entrada a la concentración del bajo mundo, mañana, cuando se haga la redada, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por lo que te hayan obligado a hacer cuando eras niño —Explicó con una gran sonrisa que casi parecía que le rompería el rostro.

Naruto se obligó a sonreír aunque en su interior estaba a instantes de sufrir un colapso, cualquier cosa que pudiese ser una concentración del bajo mundo era peligroso, obviando el claro hecho de que debían ser mínimo decenas, lo que le preocupaba era lo que podía saberse de él, eran raros los grupos del bajo mundo para los que no había trabajado, y sí se descubría realmente lo que hacía su cabeza rodaría.

— Y ¿Cómo lo han logrado? —Preguntó obligándose a tragar en seco, forzó todo lo que pudo su cuerpo para recuperar la calma mientras esperaba que no le incluyesen en la redada o alguien podría descubrirle.

— Bueno, desde hace años hemos llevado esto, logramos seguir a algunos conocidos miembros del bajo mundo y encontramos una entrada a una concentración, aunque me imagino que estarás ansioso lo mejor será que te alejes de esto, no nos gustaría que algún trauma reprimido despierte, y ya que mañana será un día tan feliz pensé que podríamos ir a por un helado —Declaró con una sonrisa llena de emoción.

— Muchas gracias, avísenme mañana cuando todo este hecho o sí necesitan ayuda, quiero hacer cuanto este en mis manos para ayudar —Suspiró intentando fingir alivio, oficialmente tenía dos cosas que hacer, informar a Pride para ver que sabía y ver sí podían minimizar daños, y follar con alguna de sus amantes para relajarse, pero por ahora le tocaba hacer la actuación de familiar agradecido y aliviado.

* * *

Erik sacó un cigarrillo antes de extenderlo hacía la persona a su lado para que lo encendiera por él, unos segundos más tarde llevó su cigarrillo a su boca para darle una profunda calada antes de expulsar el humo al cielo, paso durante varios segundos viendo el humo disiparse antes de girar su cabeza para ver la persona a su lado, una mujer de cabellos purpura usando una gabardina marrón, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— ¿Así que la pequeña idiota creyó que puede superar las serpientes Yamata en solo dos semanas? Esas cosas la matarán —Comentó con voz picara aunque mientras más palabras pronunciaban su tono de voz iba bajando hasta que al final solo era un susurro anodino.

— Creí que estarías más preocupado, es tu novia, ¿No? —Le interrogó Anko enarcando una ceja mientras su mirada seguía más concentrada en el cielo, como las nubes cubrían el cielo anunciando la lluvia pese a lo temprano que era, su mirada se desvió a Erik notando que pese a su tono apagado tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Que sea mi novia solo significa que me la cojo, no que me importe —Declaró antes de llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca para darle una fuerte calada, cerrando los ojos antes de dejar escapar el humo una vez más— Pero tampoco me sale conveniente, ella me ayudaba a que el gobierno no descubriera mi negocio, y era de las mejores en la faena —Murmuró más para sí mismo dándose cuenta de aquel detalle.

— ¿Usabas a tu novia como una de tus putas? Vaya que eres un enfermo —Soltó Anko sin una pizca de enfado, su voz sonaba más bien divertida, cómo si todo aquel asunto fuera un chiste— Pero en serio, te recomiendo que bajes tus actividades, Ibiki está bastante seguro de que este ataque será grande, dudo que hayan encontrado el mercado, por lo que solo se me ocurre que sean los lugares de tráfico o prostitución, y sabes que aparecerás en las listas de cualquier prostíbulo —Señaló cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

— De todas formas, todos me conocen como Envy, y los putos y putas que les hago llegar tienen tanto veneno y droga en el organismo que no podrían testificar —Afirmó antes de dar unos golpecillos para tirar la ceniza al suelo, miró con curiosidad su cigarrillo descubriendo que se lo había acabado en esas dos caladas, con un encogimiento de hombros lo tiró al suelo para pisarlo— Como fuese, me mantendré apartado y bajo el radar un tiempo —Sentenció antes de comenzar a caminar.

Pero antes de que el moreno pudiese abandonar el oscuro callejón donde se encontraba volteó a ver a la mujer con la que había estado hablando, sin importarle que lo único que evitaba la absoluta desnudes de la mujer era la gabardina que esta se había puesto en cuanto drogó al hombre que le estaba manoseándole las tetas antes de charlar.

— Eso no significa que debas dejar de trabajar —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de ahí, su tono jovial había desaparecido y su voz se había vuelto increíblemente severa, en cuestión de minutos había abandonado el callejón.

Mientras caminaba por los callejones Erik podía sentir que le seguían, estaba simplemente por lanzarse a envenenar a ese espía de pacotilla que creía que podía atraparle, se giró para atacar y ahí estaba Hinata Hyuga viéndole con calma absoluta, eso no logró calmar sus nervios, tenía confirmado que estaban a nada de cazarlos, que por primera vez en décadas, desde que el bajo mundo comenzó a tomar forma en Konoha, peligraban.

— ¿Así que el negocio se acabó por un tiempo? —Fue su única pregunta, el chico de cabellos castaños estaba concentrando toda su atención en asegurarse que nadie les estuviera espiando, tras varios segundos en los que la chica esperaba una respuesta que nunca llegó— Es una lástima, me encantaban los chicos que usabas, Envy —Susurró con calma aunque su mirada se mostraba apenada solo para segundos más tarde cambiar a una llena de seriedad, pero Erik estaba más ocupado pensando en cómo sabía que él era Envy— ¿Qué sabes de Wrath? —Cuestionó con sus ojos en clara amenaza.

— Perdona preciosa, pero no sé de quienes me hablas —Pronunció tras unos segundos que utilizó para serenarse, por el momento era imposible que alguien supiera sus identidades, la chica sonrió como sí esperase aquella respuesta clavándole otro dardo de preocupación en su ser.

— Mira Erik, he sido una cliente bastante habitual en tu negocio, pagando bastante caro por poder divertirme con alguno de los chicos que drogas, pero hemos trabajado incluso por más tiempo como parte de Homúnculo, y dudo ser la única que se haya dado cuenta de que Naruto tiene algo raro, cuenta, ahora —Ordenó sacando un látigo del interior de su abrigo, un látigo que conocía bastante bien, toda su preocupación abandono su ser mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

— Lust —Susurró como una sencilla confirmación— De haber sabido que trabajábamos juntos te hubiera hecho un descuento princesita, —Se permitió burlarse pese a que sabía que su situación no era la mejor, entre los dos Lust tenía la ventaja, ella podía atacar a distancia y él no, pero llevaban trabajando tanto tiempo, y la situación que estaba por llegar era devastadora, que podía confiar en que no revelaría nada— ¿Wrath, cierto? Algo, su poder ha aumentado en niveles anómalos, un tiempo es uno y a los pocos meses aumenta mucho más de lo posible ¿En qué piensas? —Cuestionó pensando por primera vez en aquello.

Años sufriendo los ataques de las serpientes Yamata habían sensibilizado su cuerpo de modo que podía sentir hasta los cambios más leves, temperatura, luz, la vibración del sonido, chakra y lo más importante, peligro, pero nunca había pensado en aquello detenidamente, mientras que todos en Homúnculo aumentaban de forma habitual había habido periodos en los que el peligro que podía sentir de Wrath se disparaba en niveles imposibles de lograr en tan poco tiempo.

— Quiero que investigues con quienes se ha juntado, siento que hay algo peligroso en esto y quiero descubrirlo —Pidió aunque su voz sonaba con un tono absolutista que no dejaba espacio a una negación, chasqueo la lengua antes de seguir hablando— A cambio veré que puedo hacer para averiguar qué es lo que van a atacar —Canjeó antes de salir de aquel callejón tan rápido como llegó

* * *

Por fin había dado resultados, Rose miraba la jaula con cierto alivio, era cierto que odiaba y repudiaba el experimento que estaba liderando, pero esos frutos significaban acabar con toda esa matanza de niños, en un complicado sello circular estaba una morena gritando, sus ojos dorados estaban abiertos expresando el más absoluto dolor, pero no era la única, había dos chicas más, dos chicas rubias, la de la izquierda, que parecía ser la mayor, estaba llorando evitando que vieran sus ojos, la otra apretaba con fuerza sus puños conteniendo sus reacciones.

— ¡¿Por qué nos hacen esto?! —Rugió la chica pelirroja, pero Rose solo se mordió la mejilla para contener su propio lamento, habían tenido 3 resultados positivos en aquel tiempo, eran sus únicas opciones en realidad, y por fin, estaba hecho.

— Porque es lo mejor para la aldea, es su deber como Kunoichi de Kumo —Anunció una voz que Rose odiaba a más no poder, el Raikage se posicionó a su lado con una sonrisa llena de júbilo, la científica no necesitaba ver el rostro de su jefe para saber qué cara tenía, una repugnante sonrisa además de que seguramente estaba viendo al trio de chicas, que perfectamente podrían ser sus hijas o hermanas menores, con lujuria y deseo— Rose, actívalas —Ordenó sin dejar de ver los cuerpos desnudos de las mujeres.

— Muy bien —Susurró la científica en jefe con voz apagada antes de tronar los dedos, las tres chicas volvieron a gritar a todo pulmón mientras brillantes líneas rojas aparecieron en su piel antes de ser cubiertas totalmente por aquellas líneas, cuando el brillo rojo se extinguió de las chicas ya no había rastro alguno de ellas.

Donde habían estado tumbadas las chicas ahora había tres animales diferentes, una gata rubia, una perra de pelaje pelirrojo y una zorra rubia, los tres animales se encontraban tumbados en el suelo con notoria dificultad para mantenerse de pie, Rose simplemente apartó la mirada antes de emprender camino a la salida ignorando los gritos de alegría de sus compañeros en festejo por lograr su objetivo, en cuanto salió del lugar se encontró con Killer Bee que estaba recargado en la pared esperando a su hermano.

— ¿Por qué la usaste a ella? —Interrogó el hombre usando por primera vez, o al menos lo era para Rose, un tono de voz frío y severo, la mujer se detuvo sin animarse a voltear a verlo mientras pensaba en una respuesta que no fuera tan desagradable como la verdad.

— Eso también me gustaría saberlo, en realidad porque usaron a Karui también —Soltó una voz tras ella, Rose mantuvo su rostro sin expresión alguna a la vez que se giraba encontrándose con el Raikage viéndola con calma, o lo más cercano a ello que ese hombre pudiese sentir, pero ella soltó un suspiro antes de responder, podía mentirle a Killer Bee, total él no necesitaba saber la verdad, pero al Raikage estaba obligada a hacerlo, era su jefe a fin de cuentas.

— Yugito Nii fue elegida dado que era una jinchuriki, confiábamos en que el chakra del biju mitigará los efectos negativos del sello, ella tendría una mayor tasa de éxito, Karui tiene sangre Uzumaki de parte de su madre, cómo recordará uno de los motivos para atacar Uzushiogakure fue eliminar al clan Uzumaki por su peculiar chakra, creíamos que ella podría dar resultados más confiables —Comunico hablando tan rápido como podía mientras se preparaba para evitar un ataque, el Raikage solo asentía con una sonrisa aparentemente de acuerdo a ella, pero podía notar cómo Killer Bee tensaba sus músculos al escuchar los motivos de que su novia y sus dos alumnas fueran víctimas de aquello.

— ¿Entonces ya están preparados para hacerlo en masa? La idea es implementarlo en la academia para que sean de utilidad como shinobis —Cuestionó el Raikage tras unos segundos, Rose sabía que realmente no le había entendido del todo, entendía lo básico, habían usado a dos de esas chicas porque eran peculiares, pero para él valían como victorias si sobrevivían.

— Para eso utilizamos a Samui, a diferencia de las otras dos participantes del experimento ella carecía de cualidades anómalas que aumentaran su probabilidad de supervivencia, al sobrevivir, pero aun no podemos pasar a usarlo activamente, el sello para dar resultados positivos tiene un código que lo hace increíblemente costoso de lograr, para los tres sellos perdimos a los 15 científicos encargados de la conversión, necesitaremos esperar hasta conseguir una fuente de energía más útil o convertir el código en uno menos problemático —Explicó mientras lo anotaba en su diario de investigación aquella información.

— Bien, las tres irán a los exámenes chunin en Konoha para asegurar los resultados —Afirmó con seguridad, Rose estaba por comentar que tendrían que esperar más de dos semanas para siquiera darlas de alta, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida por lo que mejor se calló— Bee, hasta nuevo aviso Yugito pasará a ser la sensei del equipo B, esta nueva habilidad será útil para nuestro plan —Declaró con una sonrisa, pero Rose ya no estaba prestándole debida atención, estaba pensando en lo que podrían perder en este movimiento.

* * *

Shikamaru estaba sopesando los pros y los contras de terminar con Karin, pero terminar con ella resultaría en un problema mayor, su madre, desde que se enteró por Inoichi que Ino tenía novio, maldecía a Naruto por no poder mantener esa relación en secreto, su madre, Yoshino Nara, había estado preguntándole cuando tendría novia, después de aguantarla por meses termino preguntándole a la chica menos problemática que encontró.

Y después de un largo análisis llego a la conclusión de que Karin era la menos problemática de las chicas que conocía, esta le pidió un día para pensarlo y luego aceptó, los motivos para aceptar realmente le parecían curiosos, por un lado solo podía suponer que quería obtener pronto la ciudadanía para evitar los impuestos extra, pero mientras le ahorrara las discusiones con su madre por él bien, incluso cuando se lo explicó a ella pareció aceptarlo relativamente bien, el problema actual venía de que había invitado a Karin a cenar, tenía que mantener la fachada, y por lo tarde que era se quedó a dormir y su madre le había entregado unos cuantos condones diciéndole que se cuidara.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Karin desde la cama, Shikamaru cerró los ojos pensando en que ocurriría, si mostraba los condones Karin lo creería un pervertido y no sabía si eso podría afectarle más, por otro lado si terminaba con ella en ese instante su madre volvería a fastidiarle, por donde lo viese salía perdiendo, pero entonces llegó un pensamiento fugaz pero efectivo, si Karin terminaba con él por mostrar los condones e insistir un poco con tener sexo su madre no podría echarle en cara nada e incluso, con un poco de suerte, le dejaría en paz.

— ¿Quieres tener sexo? —Preguntó hablando con el tono más descarado y vulgar posible mientras le enseñaba los condones, esperaba que eso bastara para que la chica se levantará, le gritara que terminaban y se fuera, puede que recibiera una bofetada pero sería un pago que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Y para su sorpresa la chica trago en seco, se le notaba lo nerviosa pero parecía extrañamente decidida, una extraña y peculiar mezcla, pero en lugar de alarmarse se quedó quieta esperando, Shikamaru estaría demasiado curioso por esto si no fuese porque estaba más apurado en que la chica terminase con él, solo le quedaba una carta por jugar, una carta que bien podía hundir su vida social, no es que tuviera mucha pero sería peligroso cuando fuese líder de clan, y un regaño monumental, pero si seguía saliendo con Karin llegaría el punto en el que su madre buscaría una boda, y aun no quería pensar en eso por lo que tomó el riesgo.

Dejo los condones en la mesita de noche antes de sujetar el borde de sus pantalones para bajarlos de golpe, la chica no se movió pero no parecía en shock, acababa de cambiar su opinión de la chica, era demasiado problemática, a cualquier otra persona le haces lo que él estaba haciendo y no solo habrían terminado cualquier relación sino que habría recibido una patada en las bolas, pero ya había avanzado mucho como para darse por vencido, se quitó la playera y dejo toda su ropa tirada por el suelo antes de subirse a la cama, en cuanto colocó su mano en el muslo de la pelirroja esta reaccionó levantándose de golpe.

— "¡Al fin!" —Pensó Shikamaru aliviado— "¿Tan difícil era terminar conmigo cuando te enseñe los condones?" —Se obligó a guardar el suspiró que quería escapar de sus labios, solo podía imaginarse la ira que provocaría en la muy problemática chica, esa era la nueva categoría en la que asigno a la Uzumaki, sí se enteraba que todo eso había sido solo para que terminarán, estaría muerto en cuanto ocurriese.

— T-tengo que pensarlo, aún no estoy lista —El rostro de Shikamaru se deformó en una mueca de sorpresa que no pudo ocultar, antes de que intentase mover otra ficha para dar por terminada la relación está había salido corriendo.

— "¿Tengo que pensarlo? ¿Es en serio? Al final solo postergue toda esta mierda un poco más" —Pensó hastiado antes tumbarse en la cama, aparentemente no solo era problemático empezar y mantener una relación, también terminarla era problemático.

* * *

— ¿Entonces no sabemos nada? —Preguntó al borde de la histeria, Tsume se encogió asustada por el casi grito de su amo y señor, mientras tanto ella se reprendía mentalmente por no haber conseguido nada que hiciera feliz a su amo, pero Naruto sabía que por primera vez el bajo mundo estaba dependiendo de un hilo muy delgado, sí llegaban a él harían una investigación, sí hacían una investigación se arriesgaría a que descubrieran todos sus movimientos, y sí lograban aquello su cabeza rodaría.

— P-perdón amo —Tsume se lamentó mordiendo su labio inferior— Solo puedo suponer que Minato intentará ver sí los líderes de clan son confiables, ninguno se enteró de nada —Gimió apenada la mujer arrodillada frente a su maestro esperando un castigo por su ineficiencia pero solo vio como el brazo del sillón donde el chico Uzumaki se sentaba fue golpeado con furia.

— Esto es una mierda —Gruñó intentando calmarse solo para dirigir su mirada a Tsume, completamente desnuda esperando sus órdenes o un castigo, le encantaría castigarla pero no podía hacerlo con eso, el Hokage tenía bastante claro de que la estructura del bajo mundo no se había creado de un día para el otro, y menos bajo las narices del gobierno, sin que nadie se enterase.

El bajo mundo se había formado por décadas, usando a concejales civiles que querían más dinero en sus codiciosas manos, líderes de clan que querían encubrir cosas que no les enorgullecían, comerciantes en mala situación, entre otro sinfín de cosas, pero habían cubierto casi todos sus pasos a medida que crecían, mataban a los concejales civiles antes de que comenzarán a intentar chantajearlos, los líderes de clan se avergonzaban demasiado y se llevaban los secretos a la tumba, los comerciantes se arriesgaban tanto como ellos, y por una vez alguien pensaba en la estrategia para maximizar el daño, que nadie estuviera enterado, Minato no sabía si los líderes de clan habían usado al bajo mundo para limpiar sus trapos sucios, desconfiaba certeramente del concejo civil, los concejales seguramente estaban vetados también, estaba atacándoles con un círculo de confianza a un punto secreto, un punto que dependiendo de cuál fuese podría borrarlos del mapa.

Así que solo les quedaba esperar, reducir sus actividades tanto como pudieran y esperar el golpe, rogar porque no fuese uno que les aniquilase, ya había recurrido a todo homúnculo para descubrir algo, Sloth que trabajaba directamente para el Hokage parecía desconocer mucho, en realidad solo sabía que al día siguiente le dirían donde atacarían, momento en el que sería demasiado tarde, Greed y Gluttony que eran los mayores parecían saber tanto como los demás, ni siquiera Pride estaba enterado y sabía que ese chico de algún modo estaba tratando con los altos mandos.

— Necesito sexo, sexo duro que me haga olvidar mis problemas —Declaró mirando a Tsume que asintió con una ligera sonrisa, sus únicas chicas allí eran las Inuzuka, Karin estaría con Shikamaru, con suerte le sacaría algo interesante, por lo que haría un agradable dueto madre e hija, comenzó a deshacerse de sus prendas tirándolas una por una hasta que quedo solo usando una sunga verde militar que marcaba su paquete, una sencilla seña bastó para que su perra comenzara a restregar la cara contra su entrepierna lamiéndola por sobre la tela.

Mientras la matriarca Inuzuka lamía y restregaba su rostro contra su entrepierna la puerta se abrió, como esperaba, Hana había llegado aunque llevaba una bolsa pese a que no había recibido órdenes de traer o comprar algo, pero no le importó, la morena comenzó a deshacerse de su blusa y pantalones deportivos solo para demostrar que debajo de ellas no llevaba ropa interior alguna, justo cuando estaba por disfrutar del dúo carnal que representaban madre e hija cuando la puerta fue abierta otra vez, enarcó una ceja pues normalmente Ino no llegaba en la noche, pero quien entró en su hogar resulto ser Karin

— ¿Por qué nunca pasa nada normal aquí? —Cuestionó la chica pelirroja sin animarse en lo más mínimo con encontrarse a su pariente más cercano, que eran considerablemente lejanos en realidad, en ropa interior mientras una de sus esclavas sexuales lamía su entrepierna mientras otra se acercaba tranquilamente para recibir su parte.

— ¿Para que ocurran cosas normales tendríamos que, no sé, ser normales? —Devolvió la duda con una sonrisa burlona, Naruto sabía que estaban lejos de los estándares habituales de "Normal", pero a él no podría importarle menos— Aunque el sexo es muy normal, ahora ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que pasarías la noche con Shikamaru —Cuestionó con seriedad, sí esa chica había hecho algo que pusiera en riesgo sus planes no pensaba tener mucha piedad con ella sin importarle que fuera su pariente.

— ¡Él quería coger! ¡Me entró pánico cuando se quitó la ropa y me largue! —Admitió cubriéndose la cara, sabía que eso no le haría mucha gracia al pelirrojo pero ella tampoco había sido precisamente útil en lo que hacía su primo por lo que pensó que tal vez le tendría algo de comprensión.

— ¿Y no pensaste en usar un genjutsu si lo que querías era no coger? Bien hecho podrías hacerle creer que tuvieron la mejor noche de sus vidas mientras él está tumbado en el suelo —Le regañó queriendo palmearse la cara, no pensaba indagar en los motivos para que la chica se pusiera así, pero realmente no era lo más grave, aun podían arreglarlo.

— Yo no sé cómo hacer un genjutsu así —Susurro en una mezcla de vergüenza e ira, Naruto solo enarcó una ceja mientras le daba una mirada que decía claramente "¿Y me lo dices ahora?"

— Ven, mírame a los ojos, voy a enseñarte de manera ultra exprés a hacer un genjutsu —Anunció levantándose del sofá despejando su mente, iba a cortar el problema de raíz.

— ¿Mirarte a los ojos? ¿No puedes enseñármelo de otro modo? —Cuestionó temerosa mientras las chicas veían toda la discusión con una mirada de curiosidad, Karin conocía los peligros de ver directamente a los ojos a Naruto, desde que había añadido los genes Hyuga a su ser ver esos ojos, pese a que no habían cambiado prácticamente nada, era un miedo extrañamente primitivo como si llevase años temiendo aquello.

— No, para que llegues al dominio de genjutsu necesario del modo normal tardaríamos años, me tardaré menos de un segundo —Explicó casi en un gruñido, la chica pareció tragarse el miedo antes de verlo a los ojos, pero no podía importarle menos el miedo de ella, él mismo debía admitir que aunque ya había reescrito una mente con sus ojos mejorados ahora una parte de su cerebro le llenaba de miedo el hacerlo, pero debía anteponer el deber a un miedo anómalo que carecía de sentido.

Un vistazo, la chica había perdido toda defensa mental dándole una perfecta entrada, pero ese tal vez había sido un error de parte de la Uzumaki, Naruto no pensaba permitir que Karin volviera a poner en riesgo el plan, sí había podido fallar en algo como aquello nada le impedía volver a cometer un error cuando la situación fuese más apremiante o más delicada, cuando la pelirroja pareció darse cuenta de que podía haber algo mal fue demasiado tarde.

Cuando terminaron la chica tenía sus pupilas dilatas mientras una amarga sensación caía en la boca del estómago del pelirrojo, un repentino malestar implantándose en su pecho, un sentimiento terriblemente desagradable que tenía la certeza de no haber sentido nunca antes, la chica casi cae al suelo pero Hana la sujetó evitando que la muñeca que era Karin chocase contra el suelo.

— "¿Qué mierdas me pasa? ¿Mis ojos me están provocando alguna enfermedad?" —Pensó sin entender por qué se sentía así, un bufido de parte del zorro que le acompañaría durante toda su vida llamó lo suficiente su atención como para distraerlo.

— "Eso, pequeño demente emocionalmente incompetente, es culpa, sientes culpa" —Le aclaró el biju con un bufido aburrido, no negaría que le parecía curioso que ese demente pudiese sentir culpa pero tenía una vaga idea de lo que podría ocurrir.

— "¿Culpa? ¿Me estás jodiendo? No siento culpa, jamás he sentido culpa por nada" —Cuestionó sin poder creer que sintiera aquella emoción que desde siempre había categorizado como estúpida y que solo provocaba debilidad, al mismo tiempo Hana dejaba a Karin en un sillón.

— "Creo haberte dicho en su tiempo, cuando te conseguiste un hijo, que eres un ser humano defectuoso" —A pesar de que Naruto sabía que solo lo había insinuado prefirió no corregirle— "Pero a tu anormal manera estabas feliz de que alguien estuviera dispuesto a seguir tu plan de conquista por voluntad propia, por ende, al quitarle parcialmente su libre albedrió tienes un sentimiento de culpa creado por tu deformada manera de pensar" —Explicó con pereza.

Kurama sabía que a una manera peculiar ese deseo de conquista mundial era su más grande anhelo, un sueño anómalo que le mantenía con vida y que le ayudaba a no ahogarse en la desesperación, un motivo para vivir, pero sabía que el chico era solitario, era un sueño que no podía compartir con nadie y en una peculiar forma Karin había sido lo que había necesitado, alguien que le acompañase en su sueño y con quien compartirlo, algo que probablemente el Uzumaki ni siquiera supiese que quería, dudaba, incluso, que supiera el verdadero valor que tenía su sueño en su propio ser.

— "Ella era una brecha, debía protegerla demasiado, necesito aliados más activos, menos temerosos de actuar" —Con un gruñido se tragó aquel sentimiento ignorándolo, tenía que tranquilizar su mente o de nada serviría lo que había hecho, puede que perdiese a la única persona que estaba dispuesta a compartir su sueño pero no pensaba aguantar que alguien de su equipo fuera tan ineficiente.

— Amo, ¿Qué hacemos con nuestra nueva hermana? —Cuestionó Hana acercándose lentamente a su amo abrazándole restregando sus tetas contra su pecho, la otra castaña estaba viéndole, esperando alguna orden, ya fuese para encargarse de Karin o si podía seguir disfrutando de su amo.

— ¿Qué rol seguirá en sus planes? —Interrogó Tsume con voz trémula cuando pasaron unos segundos sin que respondiese a la pregunta de Hana, Naruto suspiro sabiendo que no podría disfrutar de fornicar con sus golfas hasta encargarse de la chica.

— Esperar, vamos a darle el recibimiento que merecen todas mis siervas, va a ser nuestra conexión con los clanes —Soltó en un gruñido sobándose los ojos, necesitaba relajarse, ya tenía demasiada tensión sobre él, tronó los dedos para que sus hembras le siguieran a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación el pelirrojo solo se recostó en la cama mirando al par de hembras castañas con una sonrisa, por una vez no quería hacer verdadero esfuerzo al follar, quería una noche tranquila en la que haría que sus siervas le atendieran, su pinga estaba comenzando a ponerse dura y en alto para deleite de Tsume mientras que Hana se preguntaba cómo es que aquella sunga no se rompía ante la fuerza de aquella pija que ella y su madre habían sentido de primera mano.

La mujer Inuzuka fue la primera en subirse a la cama con su amo para comenzar a masajear aquel pito, su mano agarró el borde de aquella prenda que intentaba esconder aquel obelisco de carne antes de jalarla lentamente para poder observar con detenimiento aquella arma de carne que penetraba su interior cada vez que su amo lo quería, tiró de la prenda hasta poder tirarla al suelo para que las dos hembras vieran con adoración y devoción aquel cipote que adoraban con todo su ser, la matriarca Inuzuka abrió su boca para comenzar a lamer aquella herramienta para llevarla a su máximo esplendor.

— Amo, gracias por dejarnos probar su polla —Jadeó Hana con una sonrisa embobada antes de subirse a la cama del lado contrario de su madre sacando su lengua con lentitud para comenzar a lamer aquella herramienta con golosa lentitud, ambas mujeres lamían la completa extensión de aquel miembro con lentitud ante la sonrisa de su amo, compitiendo y cooperando en darle tanto placer como pudieran cada una intentando ser la que más abarcara, la que más pudiera degustar aquello.

Cuando aquel mástil se encontró empalmado por todo lo alto, con su rojizo glande brillando por saliva de sus siervas, su tronco grande y venoso duro como roca, y su capullo movido constantemente por las lenguas de sus siervas la puerta de la habitación fue abierta entregándole a Naruto una vista que ya esperaba, Karin con ojos un poco oscurecidos, totalmente desnuda revelando su cuerpo, pese a que la chica tenía buenas curvas a sus tetas y culo les faltaba algo de firmeza que podía corregirse con entrenamiento, una sonrisa retorcida se asomó en el rostro del chico.

— ¿Quién eres pequeña esclava? —Preguntó en una risilla mientras contenía los gemidos que querían escapar de su boca al sentir a sus amantes atenderlo con devoción.

— Soy Karin Uzumaki, una Uzumaki inferior que solo sirve para atender pijas —Jadeo la chica sonrojada mientras su mirada estaba clavada en el cipote de Naruto quien lo meneaba un poco solo por la diversión de verla así, casi babeando por ella sin siquiera tocarla.

— ¿Cómo servirás al clan Uzumaki ahora que sabes que eres una inútil? —Cuestionó con picardía llevando sus manos a los depilados coños de sus hembras caninas para comenzar a rozar sus labios de manera lenta y tortuosa.

— "Creí que la harías una Uzumaki funcional, no una adicta a la verga cualquiera" —Le critico el zorro con curiosidad marcando sus palabras pero eso no le importaba, estaba más concentrado en ver como la pelirroja adentraba un par de dígitos en su almeja para acariciarse ante la visión de la polla Uzumaki.

— Y-yo seré una furcia que recibirá gustosa las vergas de los herederos y de los ninjas cachondos para obtener información que sirva al clan Uzumaki, todo mientras veneró la verga absoluta de Naruto-sama, este fue el castigo de Naruto-sama por seguir los deseos del antiguo clan Uzumaki, por no ser capaz de hacer lo necesario por el clan Uzumaki, Naruto-sama —Gimió la chica pasándose la lengua por los labios con coquetería— ¿P-puedo probar su verga? —Pregunto ansiosa.

— Primero debes demostrar que serás útil a la causa, por el momento estas incluso debajo de Tsume-chan, una perra por donde se le vea —Río divertido viendo como la chica parecía entristecida por aquello, como si le hubiesen negado lo que más ansiaba en la vida, por otro lado la castaña mayor se detuvo un momento para ladrar feliz— Ahora Tsume-chan, quiero que me hagas una paja con esas tetas tuyas, Hana, ven aquí —Ordenó sonriente.

Hana no tardó en gatear hasta su amo con una sonrisa deseosa, lamiendo el tonificado vientre de su maestro mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de los del pelirrojo, acariciándole con sus tetas por donde pasaba, mientras tanto Tsume sujetó sus firmes pechos antes de envolver aquel pollón con ellos con suavidad pero firmeza sacándole un ronco gemido a su amo, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del Uzumaki antes de sujetar uno de los pechos de la castaña más joven para llevárselo a la boca chupándolo con gula mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con el otro pecho de la joven y su mano sobrante se adentraba en su conchita.

Los pechos de Tsume se movían lentamente sobre toda la extensión de aquel monumento fálico lamiendo suave, lenta y tortuosamente aquel glande cuando quedaba a la vista mientras tanto Karin decidió dar un paso al frente acercándose a la entrepierna del chico ahuecando sus manos para sujetar esas grandes y gordas bollas llenas del simiente Uzumaki, comenzando a acariciarlos y lamerlos como si fuera un helado.

— Eso es chicas, trabajen duro en atender a su amo y puede que les dé un premio —Las incentivo el pelirrojo pellizcando el pezón de Hana con diversión mientras sentía su coño humedecerse ante sus jugueteos, su lengua recorría aquella teta con deseo disfrutando de la textura y firmeza que tenía.

Los pechos de la matriarca Inuzuka aumentaban lentamente la velocidad intercalando entre lamer y besar aquel glande, ocasionalmente jugando con el capullo de aquella enhiesta pija cuando este le cubría, disfrutando del olor almizclado que liberaba su amo cuando sentía el placer de follarlas, cuando le atendían como las siervas obedientes que eran, mientras, Karin intentaba introducir aquellos huevos en su boca para poder lamerlos y darles el calor que solo podía darles la boca de una sierva ramera pero debido al gran tamaño de estos solo podía meter uno dentro de su boca disfrutando del sabor.

— A-amo, nuestro premio, ah, es servirle, ser usadas por usted, ¡Ah! —Gimió Hana al sentir como aquella mano pellizcaba aquel botoncito de carne que coronaba su almejita mientras ella restregaba sus generosos pechos contra el pecho del Uzumaki.

— Pero siempre puedo recompensarlas con mi rabo en sus coños, hm —Fue la respuesta que entrego Naruto mientras algunos gemidos escapaban de sus labios al sentir el trabajo bucal del par de siervas de menor jerarquía, sentía cerca la primer descarga, una descarga que marcaría el inicio de una noche sexual, movía sus caderas buscando un poco más de aquel contacto, sentir su pija ser oprimida por aquel par de pechos firmes, suaves y cálidos era algo que le estaba encantando mientras se cuestionaba por qué no lo había intentado antes.

— Tenemos un amo tan generoso, que nos da leche de pija cuando la queremos, por esto amo servirle —Aseguró Tsume antes de que aquellos pechos bajaran dejando libre aquel glande rojo y brillante de pre semen, pero justo antes de que pudiera lamerlo como había deseado la primer descarga de lefa fue disparada, disparó tras disparo mientras aquella placentera descarga proveniente del alivio y placer recorría el cuerpo del chico liberándole de un poco de su estrés.

Aquella espesa semilla blanca manchaba el rostro, pechos y cabello de la matriarca Inuzuka, el rostro de Karin, el pecho, pelvis y pies del Uzumaki que sonreía mientras veía al trio de esclavas que sonreían bobamente mientras su pija seguía orgullosa, firme, dura y erguida como si hace segundos no hubiese disparado su esencia, pero antes de que cualquiera de sus siervas se lanzara a degustar el simiente de su amo este levantó la mano en señal de que debían esperar.

— Ahora, Karin, por qué no demuestras tu fidelidad al clan, limpiando a Tsume-chan, de la lefa que la cubre, y tu Hana-chan, límpiame a mí —Ordenó antes recostarse para ver como su esclava pelirroja comenzaba a lamer golosa los pechos de la mujer que hacía un puchero entristecido por no poder disfrutar del salado sabor de su amo— Vamos, cálmate Tsume-chan, si eres una buena perra podrás tener a pija-sama en tu interior —Declaró sonriente mientras observaba como sus hembras se besaban compartiendo su semilla.

Ver al par de hembras en una batalla de lenguas era una delicia, con la lengua de la Inuzuka acariciando y explorando el interior de la boca de la pelirroja mientras quitaba los sobrantes de semen que se escondían en el interior de la boca ajena dominando a la chica más joven que gemía mientras se dejaba hacer por la contraria que no solo violaba la boca contraria sino que masajeaba las tetas de la pelirroja, oh sí que iba a disfrutar esa noche.

* * *

Aki Aburame podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había estado tan preocupado, número 1; La vez que descubrió que tenía una anormal variedad de insectos dentro de su cuerpo, los Nikushokuchu, también conocidos como insectos carnívoros, una variedad rara de insectos que devoraban el cuerpo de sus oponentes, eran increíblemente parecidos a los Rinkaichu, pero la diferencia era que estos podían vivir hasta una hora fuera de su piel, podían seguir reproduciéndose mientras tuvieran células de carne cerca de ellos, poderosos pero incontrolables puesto que no era fácil retirarlos, solo los devoraban hasta los huesos e incluso la sangre, una muerte infinitamente dolorosa que tardaría entre 3 minuto a 4 minutos.

Número 2: Cuando Pride lo invitó a unirse a Homúnculo, en aquel entonces estaba subsistiendo a base de los ahorros de sus difuntos padres que básicamente fueron asesinados por sus insectos cuando los encontró planeando asesinándolo por creerlo peligroso, cómo era predecible no pudo negarse, había necesitado dinero y en aquel entonces no había dejado que algo semejante a la moral lo detuviera, con él tiempo Pride le consiguió un puesto en la raíz y de ahí fue asignado como secretario del Hokage.

Pero ahí estaba, apurándose incluso a sabiendas de que podría cometer un terrible error, había escuchado que los proxenetas tenían una chica nueva, una chica civil que había venido de Iwa, señales demasiado obvias de que era una espía a su parecer, pero debía ir y confirmar, sí era quien se le había escapado simplemente la mataría antes de que las cosas se salieran de control y volvería a su puesto, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al local lo vio, de la entrada al mercado negro, sus ojos se abrieron ante la revelación.

— Aki Aburame, el secretario del Hokage, debí imaginarme que estarías en esta mierda —Gruñó una voz a sus espaldas, allí se encontraba Shisui Uchiha mirándolo directamente a los ojos, se notaba la furia en esos ojos negros por lo que tragó en seco, se imaginaba, con bastante certeza en realidad, que no podría mentir.

— Shisui-san, sabe tan bien como todos los miembros de la oficina del Hokage que no podrán capturarme así que sí va a matarme, hágalo de una vez —Eso sería lo mejor, sabía que Danzo le aniquilaría si descubría que era un miembro del bajo mundo, y seguramente en las interrogaciones descubrirían que era del grupo Homúnculo, y sus compañeros no serían piadosos, sí uno era capturado había dos opciones, o lo liberaban, o lo asesinaban.

— ¿En serio crees eso? —Otra voz sonó a sus espaldas solo para quedar atrapado en una jaula, no, un sarcófago que le aplastaba, demasiado pequeño como para poder respirar bien o moverse, pero no tan apretado como para poner en riesgo su vida— Tenemos métodos de neutralizar a tus insectos —Y con esas palabras la falta de aire le llevo al mundo de la inconsciencia.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en una celda con las manos encadenadas a la pared, incluso le habían puesto una máscara para que no pudiese liberar a sus insectos a través de su piel, pero sus Nikushokuchu estaban sedados, seguramente habían recurrido a los farmacéuticos del clan Aburame, pero podía ver a las personas que estaban frente a él, Minato, Ibiki, Shisui, Danzo y un Anbu que estaba casi seguro de que era Itachi.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí? ¿Cuántos días han pasado? —Interrogó con notable calma, estaba condenado, lo sabía muy bien, o lo mataba Danzo para que no divulgara nada sobre Raíz, Pride se encargaría de eliminarlo para evitar comprometer las identidades de los otros miembros, e incluso si decidía divulgar información a cambio de la indulgencia lo más seguro es que solo harían que se pudriese en la prisión en lugar de matarle.

— Pareces demasiado tranquilo para saber que eres sospechoso de traición al estado —Gruñó Minato con los puños firmes, aguantando las ganas de golpearle sí debía apostar, soltó un suspiro en un intento de calmarse antes de continuar— Siendo que fuiste mi secretario ya sabes los procesos, y que dada la acusación careces de una cantidad considerable de derechos, ¿Prefieres hacerlo de la manera fácil o de la difícil? —Le interrogó el Hokage aunque no estaba seguro de cual respuesta esperaba.

— ¿Cuántos días han pasado? —Volvió a preguntar ignorando al líder de la aldea que volvió a tensar sus músculos, dispuesto a golpearle, pero en lugar de volver a interrogarle fue Ibiki quien le respondió.

— ¿A qué viene esa curiosidad por el tiempo? ¿Tienes esperanzas de que tus amiguitos del bajo mundo vengan a ayudarte? —Cuestionó con un leve toque socarrón aunque amigable, pero Aki estaba más ocupado pensando, mientras una sensación cálida se apoderaba de su estómago.

— En lo más mínimo, atacaron desde la mayoría de las entradas, al menos el 80% de los mercaderes habrán sido capturado o asesinados, sin contar a los que cometieron suicidio —Declaró con voz calmada pese a hablar de lo que solo podría describirse como una matanza— Pero estoy curioso de cuánto tiempo me queda de vida —Aceptó mientras aquel calor en la boca de su estómago aumentará de intensidad, lenta pero progresivamente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que cometerían suicidio? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que morirás? —Volvió a interrogarle Ibiki, con seriedad, una mueca se asomó en su rostro normalmente inexpresivo mientras aquel calor se comenzaba a extender en su cuerpo a todo su pecho, pero retomo su máscara antes de responder.

— Aquellos que aceptaron vivir a base del mercado negro están dispuestos a morir, los crímenes que hemos cometido son tan graves como para ser inconfesables —Proclamó antes de volver a tomar una fuerte calada de aire, sus pulmones no estaba obteniendo el oxígeno adecuado mientras el calor se terminaba de extender por sus miembros— Usted cree que lo que vieron era todo, ilusos, nosotros hemos hecho cosas que nos descalificarían de humanos, pero bueno, ya no me queda tiempo, Homúnculo no permitirá que viva mucho tiempo —Declaró viendo con reto al líder militar mientras el calor se comenzaba a volver difícil de aguantar.

— ¿Homúnculo? ¿Sabes la identidad de alguno? —Ahora llegó el turno de Danzo de cuestionarle, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, igual de extraña en el rostro de cualquier Aburame pero era seguramente más extraña considerando su situación, ver a esa vieja momia enarcar una ceja curiosa por su reacción fue algo que le encantó.

— Yo soy uno de ellos, Gluttony, el devorador —Confeso cuando estuvo seguro del resultado, sin poderlo evitarlo comenzó a toser violentamente alertando a los investigadores de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Cuervo, ve por Tsunade ¡Ahora! —Ordenó el Hokage, un cabeceó de parte del ninja fue suficiente para dar por entendida la orden, pero Aki sabía que llegarían muy tarde, pronto la tos se convirtieron en arcadas que le obligaban a vomitar, un vomito rojizo por la sangre.

— No importa si viene Tsunade, Envy es el maestro del veneno, se las ingenió para envenenarme, Homúnculo estará a salvo con mi muerte —Declaró antes de que sus oídos dejaran de funcionar mientras la sangre comenzaba a escurrir de ellos, pronto le siguió su nariz y tras unos segundos le siguieron los ojos.

La escena era realmente desagradable, Minato estaba seguro de que no había visto algo semejante ni siquiera en sus tiempos de guerra, alguien sangrando de todos sus orificios, casi convulsionando, sin contar que parecía estar perdiendo su forma, como si los huesos se estuvieran derritiendo en su interior, su rostro se deformaba perdiendo su forma volviéndolo una desagradable escena pasando de ser humano a una masa de piel y músculos que no dejaba de expulsar sangre o espuma rojiza, Tsunade llegó cuando el cuerpo ya se había desinflado y la piel comenzaba a abrirse demostrando que había sido derretido desde el interior hacía el exterior.

* * *

Kurotsuchi estaba tomando un poco de té en la sala de interrogatorios de Konoha, nunca había esperado estar tan agradecida con gente de la aldea con la que tenía la mayor enemistad y la más absoluta pero lo estaba, poco menos de una semana había pasado desde que llego a la aldea, había teñido su cabello de azul marino y usaba unos lentes de contacto para volver sus ojos de color purpura, el único fallo aparente en su plan fue que no tenía mejor pensada su tapadera.

Había dicho que era una chica huérfana y sin dinero de Iwa, aunque odiase admitirlo era conocimiento público que su país no estaba pasando un buen momento económico por lo que la excusa de que había partido en busca de un trabajo honrado había sido aceptada, pero el falló es que admitió el país de origen, si hubiera mentido diciendo que era de Kumo o Kiri hubieran sospechado menos de ella, pero al poco tiempo la habían invitado a una fiesta local, y ahí cometió el segundo error, resulta que la drogaron en algún momento de la fiesta y cuando despertó estaba en un lugar subterráneo, esposada y desnuda, atrapada en un burdel ni más ni menos.

— ¿Señorita…? —Cuestionó el joven frente a ella, era pelirrojo con puntas negras y ojos del color de la obsidiana, el chico parecía tener una cara hastiada marcada con el aburrimiento más absoluto pero eso menos no le podía importar.

La persona que le había llevado allí había asegurado que ese chico la comprendería y tomaría su declaración, que él también había sido víctima del bajo mundo hacía sus años y que no la juzgaría, ella no estaba tan segura por la mueca de fastidio que el joven se cargaba que amargaba el atractivo rostro que tenía.

— Junko Tsumiki —Respondió con voz calma, repitiendo aquel nombre falso que había practicado frente al espejo tantas veces, el chico enarcó una ceja confundido aunque se imaginaba que era porque no aparentaba trauma alguno pese a lo vivido, pero lo había aceptado rápidamente, cada parte le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser pero era algo para lo que estaba preparada hasta cierto punto.

La vida de kunoichi era menos glamorosa de lo que parecía, aprendían sobre sexo mucho antes que los hombres, y cuando se les asignaban misiones de espionaje casi con seguridad llegaban a involucrar usar sus encantos con tal de obtener la información, revolcarse con hombres desagradables, y mientras que desconocía los métodos para entrenar kunoichi de los otros países en Iwa eran obligadas a perder la virginidad en la academia.

Eran forzadas a aprender métodos de complacer a un hombre, desde a sus compañeros hasta a los maestros, lo que le hicieron pasar en aquel burdel aunque desagradable no era lo peor de lo que había oído, sabía de compañeras que habían hecho mucho más con tal de obtener la información en las misiones contra países menores, por lo que no se sentía tan herida como lo estarían otras personas y no le salía el fingir aquello.

— Bueno, señorita Tsumiki, —Continuó el chico ignorando su falta de sufrimiento aparente en pro de continuar su deber— Podría relatarme lo que vivió durante los seis días que se encontró en el burdel "Mr. Slave" —Soltó un bufido ante el nombre de aquel burdel que aparentemente le sonaba ridículo.

— En realidad casi nada, sí, fui violada cuatro de esos seis días, el primero y el último no ocurrió nada debido a que fue que llegué extremadamente tarde mientras que me rescataron bastante temprano en el sexto —Comenzó mientras un ligero suspiro de alivio escapaba de sus labios, pese a que estaba concentrada aún se sentía asqueada— Casi todo el tiempo que alguien pagaba por mí era para golpearme, aparentemente aquí no les agradamos los que nacimos en Iwa —Murmuró lo último desviando la mirada.

— Le aseguro que un grupo criminal no representa la mentalidad de nuestra aldea —Fue su casi inmediata respuesta que Kurotsuchi debía reconocer que aunque era una respuesta casi mecánica tenía más emoción de lo que se esperaría, sí no fuese tan obvio hasta se creería esa mentira.

— Prosigo, más que nada se dedicaron a introducir objetos dentro de mis orificios, consoladores, lo negativo fueron las descargas eléctricos, azotes y golpes, como podrá ver realmente no es necesario todo esto —Opinó la nieta del Tsuchikage con calma sobando sus muñecas sin poder olvidar bien aquellas ataduras, pero no era algo para lo que no hubiese estado preparada— Lo más serio era algo que en teoría iba a ocurrir el día en que me rescataron, aparentemente ese día iba a ser usada por un caballo, aunque desconozco de si es verdad —Proclamo con alivio, todo apuntaba a que evitaría el tema que más le preocupaba, el que realmente le repugnaba y por lo que apenas había probado bocado durante esos días.

— Muy bien, si usted lo dice —Susurró con notoria pereza antes de pasar la página del cuadernillo donde estaba anotando— Bueno, pese a todo no se encontraron reservas alimenticias, lo más cercano a ello que fue encontrado en las instalaciones donde usted se encontraba fue el congelador —En ese segundo casi se ahogó con su propia saliva mientras su estómago era golpeado por los recuerdos se vio obligada a cerrar su boca con su mano ante la arcada que prometía le haría deshacerse de lo poco que había desayunado.

— N-no quiero hablar de eso —Logró susurrar mientras una sincera mirada de ruego era plantada en sus ojos en dirección del chico que parecía estar hecho de hielo, su mirada se había vuelto inexpugnable, carente de emociones y que solo le ordenaban hablar.

— Mire señorita, es la única de las chicas que había ahí que sigue viva, y es nuestra mejor oportunidad de descubrir a la gente involucrada, hable y ahórrenos una larga investigación donde seguramente no descubriremos nada, así que, dele —Ordenó con voz seca el joven, aunque Kurotsuchi se preguntaba sí ese chico realmente era el más cualificado para entenderla y no juzgarla porque solo lograba que se pusiera nerviosa.

— Escúcheme, agente… —Intento leer alguna placa o semejante que le anunciara el nombre de su interlocutor pero este solo bufó antes de apoyar sus codos sobre la mesa, la chica de Iwa debía reconocer que lo que arruinaba su idea de que ese chico era atractivo eran sus ojos, demasiado fríos, carentes de emociones y su voz solo la ponía nerviosa como si debiera de apurarse.

— Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki, y no soy un agente oficial, estoy asignado a su caso porque me consideran poco apto para interrogar a alguno de los criminales —Sentenció con una frialdad que sonaba tan natural que hacía que se preguntará que métodos tendría aquel sujeto para interrogar a alguien, y un terrible escalofrío le hizo estar segura de que no quería saberlo— Ahora, escúcheme usted, tenemos una cantidad casi nula de testigos, la mayoría de los mercaderes cometieron suicidio, y no tenemos nada contra los clientes ya que no tenemos pruebas reales de que hayan hecho algo ilegal, así que si no copera, esta historia se repetirá una y otra vez, ¿Acaso quiere que lo que le hicieron se repita?

Eso solo aumento la fuerza de las arcadas ¿En serio ese sujeto estaba capacitado para interrogar testigos? Esa frialdad la hacía creer que ella era la criminal, que estaba cometiendo alguna especie de pecado el estar frente a él y no confesar sus secretos, pero se obligó a calmarse, sentía su cuerpo demasiado tenso pero debía admitir que decía la verdad, puede que para ella y las otras kunoichi de Iwa una experiencia semejante no sería igual de traumática pero no quería pensar en lo que sentirían las civiles, o kunoichi que no hubieran pasado los entrenamientos sexuales que había en su país, así que mordió su mejilla interior antes de escupir las palabras.

— Su-supongo que entraron al congelador, que saben lo que había ahí —Las palabras le salieron atropelladamente tras varios minutos pero el chico permaneció inflexivo, en serio esa mirada le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— Cuerpos humanos, de… otras víctimas —Pronunció lo último tras unos segundos de lo que a Kurotsuchi le pareció duda, y aunque el tono de voz fuera tan plano como el papel podía escuchar cierta mezcla de burla y duda que le dejaba en claro cuál era su verdadera opinión sobre ella y todas las víctimas que allí habían encontrado, que eran putas, que se lo habían buscado— ¿Qué me puede decir de aquello? —Le interrogó con una mueca retorcida que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Apretó sus manos en un intento de mantener la calma y la compostura, fuese quién fuese ese sujeto estaba colmando su paciencia y ahora tenía unas inmensas ganas de romperle los dientes de esa sonrisa retorcida extrañamente coqueta pero que solo le transmitía un fastidio absoluto y unas terribles ganas de golpearle, pero hizo el intento de calmarse, era la clave para cerrar todo aquello, solo debía hurgar en su memoria, pero su memoria se nublaba, mientras más intentaba concentrarse en las imágenes más difusas se volvían.

— Todo apunta a que cuando ya no podían… trabajar, decidían matarlas y usar sus cuerpos para alimentar a las otras —Declaró con una voz imperturbable que solo le perturbaba más, no podía ser que estuviese hablando con tanta calma y serenidad sobre que habían cometido canibalismo, casi como si fuese algo habitual— Quiero recordarle que usted es la única que puede ayudarnos, que debe decirnos todo lo que recuerde con total detalle o no lograremos nada, entenderá que es muy importante para nosotros.

Esas palabras casi le hacían vomitar, de solo recordarlo su cuerpo sufría arcadas, podía recordar como cortaban los cuerpos frente a ellas, el olor a carne quemándose le perseguiría por años, ver a las chicas que llevaban más tiempo allí arrastrándose, totalmente desesperadas, a por la carne semi cruda que aún estaba pegada al hueso, el repugnante sabor que tenía unas aterradoras semejanzas con el cerdo, como no había podido evitar comer la carne con desesperación deseosa de poder llevarse algo a la boca por que el hambre le nublaba la poca razón que le quedaba.

Sin poderlo evitar su mente se desvió a lo que hizo después en su desesperación de llenarse el estómago, ella misma clavo sus dientes dentro de la carne de otra chica, no se detuvo en largos minutos, arrancando la carne del hueso dejando que la sangre baña sus manos, manchase su rostro y llenase su boca, el sabor metálico mezclándose en un calor putrefacto, y como el olor del cadáver inundaba el lugar, antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba con la cabeza enterrada en el bote de basura que el agente le estaba extendiendo para soltar lo poco que había alcanzado a desayunar.

— Veo que no podrá decirnos algo más, puede retirarse, intente comer bien, le recomiendo el restaurante de la calle Oni, venden la mejor carne de cerdo del país —Con esas palabras las arcadas volvieron a atacarle, sin esperar si necesitaría atención médica o algo semejante el chico se largó.

Naruto recorrió los pasillos del edificio de interrogación y tortura con el porte más serio que podía tener, cada paso era dado con seguridad hasta entrar en la habitación de donde escuchaba bastante jaleo, personas gritando, y todo se detuvo de improvisto cuando entró en el área de las celdas, un olor putrefacto le golpeó de lleno, parecido a carne en descomposición mezclado con un olor acido que hacía que escocieran los ojos, llevó su mano a su rostro para cubrirse la boca y la nariz para que el olor no le hiciera vomitar cuando se acercase, se encontró con Shisui poco antes de llegar a la celda culmine.

— La testigo no está capacitada mentalmente para hablar, dudo que pueda decirnos quién la llevó allí, o cualquier cosa útil, lamento no poder hacer nada por la causa —Fingió lamentarse agachando la cabeza cargando su voz se pena y tristeza para mejorar su actuación, Shisui le dio una mirada compasiva antes de revolverle los cabellos, se obligó a sí mismo a no poner los ojos en blanco con fastidio, le permitía aquel gesto entre fraternal y paternal porque le daba mejores márgenes con el Uchiha mayor.

— No me sorprende, hablé con los demás interrogadores que se encargan de las testigos y la mayoría están iguales, me imagino que tampoco te sentirás de lo mejor, ve a casa, yo le entregaré tu informe a Ibiki —Relató el mayor extendiéndole la mano a lo que Naruto le entregó el informe antes de largarse de ahí luchando consigo mismo para que una sonrisa se asomase en sus labios, si no lograba contenerse echaría por la borda todo su trabajo.

Incluso debió morderse la lengua para evitar reír mientras caminaba por los callejones de la aldea, sabía que Orochimaru mantenía la vigilancia sobre él, dudaba que esa vieja serpiente lunática no estuviese desconfiando de él, es más, si no había comenzado a dudar de él era idiota, sus pasos le llevaron a un callejón, un callejón donde Pride le daría más información, o en su lugar donde le entregaría su próxima misión.

— ¡Aquí estás pequeño bastardo! —Le saludó el espía de Orochimaru saliendo de detrás de un contenedor de basura que estaba dentro del callejón, era el sujeto de los seis brazos, Kidomaru, este se le acercó con tranquilidad— Te estaba buscando —Eso le hizo enarcar una ceja con curiosidad, los llamados de Orochimaru solían ser mediante cartas— Orochimaru-sama quiere verte, es sobre vuestro trabajo juntos —Solo asintió tranquilamente.

— Iré en unas horas, con la redada, los exámenes chunin y los entrenamientos tengo que estar muy atento con mis horarios, a nadie le conviene que nuestro trabajo entre en radares —Explicó con su voz convertida en un susurro apenas audible, incluso encontraba peligroso que Pride descubriera la verdadera naturaleza de ese trato, si consideraba que sería una amenaza peligrosa a los planes de Homúnculo.

— Por supuesto, creemos que este puede ser el último trabajo donde estarás de ese lado —Explicó antes de alejarse caminando por la calle, esperó, sabía que Pride ya estaba ahí, y por el momento debía esperar que tuviera oportunidad de evitar una ejecución, tras unos segundos la sombra frente a él se volvió más espesa antes de que unos ojos aparecieran en ella.

— ¿Se puede saber, que significa eso? —Cuestionó con aparente calma en un tono plano, pero él no lo creía nada.

— He sido sujeto de una pequeña cantidad de experimentos, por el momento me ha mantenido lejos de los laboratorios, pero ya le informó a Minato que me quiere como alumno, eso me permitirá acercarme más y descubrir sí está relacionado con los secuestros de los niños, con un poco de suerte podré estar lo suficientemente cerca para matarle si resulta serlo —Se explicó con aparente calma pero por dentro estaba nervioso, estaba seguro de que Pride podía matarlo más rápido de lo que él podía, y sin saber dónde estaba el cuerpo de ese enano solo cerraría su condena.

— ¿De qué clase de experimentos? —Le cuestionó mientras los ojos parecían llenarse de molestia y una muda amenaza.

— Investigación genética —Fue su respuesta, pronunciada con relativa rapidez, al verlo enarcar una ceja agregó— Aparentemente, se encuentra curioso sobre lo que ocurriría si mezcla mi peculiar genética con ADN de otros clanes —Era una mentira a medias, eran clanes particulares, aparentemente clanes unidos por un ancestro en común, pero eso era poco importante dentro de lo que cabía.

— ¿Nada que pueda poner en riesgo nuestras operaciones? —Le volvió a interrogar pero podía notar cierto nivel de calma, lo que resultaba ser un alivio, eso cuando menos le daría la oportunidad de escapar, o en su caso concreto, usar el shikotsumyaku para endurecer su esqueleto y crear huesos para proteger sus órganos vitales.

— Por el momento ninguno, si pasamos a términos mentales durante los experimentos cortaré ahí, ¿Qué tienes sobre este asunto? —Por primera vez pudo respirar tranquilo, aunque la situación era increíblemente tensa no tendría que preocuparse por que intentasen matarlo en la próxima hora.

Las sombras del callejón perdieron su espesor hasta que dejo de sentir la presencia de Pride, lo tomó como un "Hablamos más tarde" por lo que se preparó para lo que vendría con Orochimaru.

* * *

Miraba los informes con una mezcla de alivio y fastidio, era incapaz de asegurar que lado era mayor, por un lado había limpiado su aldea, pero por otro dudaba de que eso fuera todo, habían empezado gracias al bastardo de Kushina, aunque reticente habían logrado sonsacarle un par de nombres, dichos nombres resultaron ser de traficantes menores, que conseguían el producto de terceros, eso a su vez había resultado en una pequeña red.

Cuando habían llegado al final de esa red se había sentido un ganador, hasta que habían interrogado al fabricante, ese sujeto resultó querer entrar en las grandes ligas, así es como habían descubierto la existencia del mercado negro, o mejor dicho del concepto, habían hecho todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para poder infiltrarse en las redes, el fabricante que habían atrapado les había hecho creer que el mercado negro era una red con varios lugares para el tráfico.

Cuando descubrieron que realmente existía el mercado negro, y posteriormente las magnitudes de este, quedaron sorprendidos, tenía tal proporción como para compararse con un quinto o sexto de la aldea en tamaño, y lo que descubrieron fue francamente horrible, habían esperado drogas, era lo único que se le podía ocurrir, no eso, trata de blancas, drogas, prostitución, y de la extremadamente horrible, restaurantes caníbales, mataban gente como un espectáculo, cuando llegó para comprobar lo que decían los informes vomitó.

— ¿Y bien, Hokage-sama, qué encontró? Tengo que tratar ciertos preparativos con mi próximo alumno, me imagino que Jiraiya estará deseoso de preparar su entrenamiento —Declaró Orochimaru con una sonrisa tensa, no había sido ignorante de la red del bajo mundo, pero había dudado que hubiera mucho, tal vez había sido iluso conociendo la mente humana como lo hacía pero solo se lamentaba de haber perdido lo que allí vendían.

— Si, seguro que van a hablar de entrenamiento —Murmuró por lo bajo rodando los ojos, de esa serpiente había suficientes rumores, ya fuese sobre sus experimentos o sobre los supuestos gustos sexuales de ese loco— Como sea, el 30% de los vendedores cometieron suicidio allí mismo, 30% fueron asesinados en autodefensa por nuestros ninjas, 25% fueron asesinados por clientes, 10% de ellos han desaparecido, no sabemos si escaparon o alguien se encargó de ellos, el 5% de los restantes los atrapamos y al menos la mitad de ellos han cometido suicidio dentro de las celdas —Explicó con una mueca, en realidad dudaba de algunos de esos suicidios pero no tenían nada.

— ¿Y los clientes o las chicas prostituidas, las personas que estaban atrapadas en los restaurantes, los esclavos? —Cuestionó Danzo en un gruñido bajo, uno de los sicarios bastardos había matado a Homura y quería saber quién lo había hecho.

— Ibiki y yo dudamos que esos hayan sido todos los clientes, los que estaban allí murieron en su mayoría, no dudamos de que algunos habrán escapado, otros tantos repitieron el cuento, suicidio, asesinados, los más raros fueron comidos por animales exóticos, y los capturados se niegan a hablar, ya enviamos a algunos Yamanaka a investigarlo pero por el momento no han logrado nada —Gruñó Minato mientras sus manos se tensaban teniendo que contenerse para no golpear la mesa.

— Y las chicas no están preparadas para hablar, algunas de ellas fueron obligadas a matarse entre ellas para obtener alimentos, otras fueron tan golpeadas que sufrieron daño mental severo, —Empezó a relatar Shikaku, era, junto con Inoichi, de los pocos líderes de clan que se "comprobó" que estaban fuera de la red criminal por lo que se había sumado prontamente al operativo— para otras la experiencia las bloqueó, los Yamanaka no pueden entrar en sus mentes sin arriesgarse a que la mente se derrumbe —Suspiró sentándose llevando su mano a su frente.

— Los demás, bueno, los que eran vendidos como comida nunca veían a los clientes. —Inoichi suspiró agotado, había agotado los números de su clan notablemente, eligió a los más seguros rogando que no estuvieran involucrados, y los menos capacitados habían sufrido ataques al ver dentro de esas mentes— Los esclavizados son variados, los que llevan ahí más tiempo no piensan, son muñecos vivientes en realidad, los Yamanaka que han entrado solo ven mentes en blanco —Explico con una mueca tensa, había esperado una infinidad de cosas, y aunque era horrible, eso no salía de sus parámetros.

— Los más nuevos aseguran que sus clientes siempre usaban máscaras, y los que eran asesinados como espectáculo, bueno, ninguno sobrevivió, los que estaban atrapados ya comenzaron a ser tratados para recuperar sus capacidades de comunicación básica, en otras palabras solo nos queda esperar a que la terapia funcione o los presos quieran confesar —Fue el hastiado gruñido de Jiraiya, pese a que tenían un considerable número de arrestos, unos 25 vendedores y casi 75 clientes pero eso no ayudaba si cada tanto alguno moría por aparente suicidio.

— Aunque —Cortó Minato recordando un detalle— Aki hizo mención a un tal Envy, y se nombró a sí mismo como Gluttony, otros piden que los protejamos del Homúnculo, otros aseguran que el Homúnculo vendrá a rescatarlos, y tú, —Aquello lo dijo apuntando a cierto concejal con una mirada de advertencia empezando a crear teorías dentro de su cabeza, uniendo hilos que antes no veía— parecías familiarizado con él ¿Algo qué quieras comentar, Danzo? —Le interrogó con una mirada oscurecida.

— Sí, estoy familiarizado con el termino —Admitió tras unos segundos sopesando las probabilidades— Después del asesinato de Homura comencé mi propia investigación —Concedió el anciano llevándose la mano a la barbilla— Homúnculo no es un él, es un ellos, por lo que logre averiguar es un grupo de sicarios de elite, y por lo que vi hoy no lo pongo en duda —Aceptó haciendo una mueca— Hasta hoy, con la muerte de Aki Aburame, eran siete miembros activos, los que asesinaron a Homura son apodados Wrath y Sloth.

— ¿Por qué no notificaste tu descubrimiento anteriormente? El resto de la aldea también está intentando encontrar al asesino del concejal Mitokado —Le increpó el Hokage con firmeza, había tantos motivos para eso como para dudar de que realmente haya llevado a cabo una investigación, pero los motivos eran muchos, buscar sicarios, descubrir quien habrá pagado por la muerte del concejal, unirlos a él, o estar interesado en sus habilidades.

— Me temía que hubiera alguno infiltrado entre los altos mandos, y uno resultó ser su secretario —Bufó por lo bajo el anciano antes de rodar su ojo— Supongo que ordenará una orden de captura y asesinato para los seis miembros de este grupo, según la información recolectada todos los miembros ameritarían como mínimo un escuadrón Anbu para eliminarlos, lo que "Envy" le hizo a Aki o "Gluttony" lo demuestra —Declaró aguantando la sonrisa que quería asomarse en sus labios.

— ¿Todos son igual de hábiles? ¿Con habilidades así de raras? —Preguntó Minato con sus engranajes moviéndose, había muchos riesgos en lo que estaba pensando pero podía traer buenos resultados si lograba que funcionase, sus ojos azules se centraron en Danzo que asentía lentamente, como considerando si era verdad— Ordenen la captura de todos los miembros, solo captura —Ordenó logrando que todos volteasen a verle sin entenderle del todo.

— Disculpe, Hokage-sama —Comenzó Orochimaru con considerable lentitud, casi sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando—, pero, ¿Qué está tramando? Matar a uno de ellos ya parece algo complicado para los chunin o jonin, capturar a un objetivo es… considerablemente más complicado —Opino sin dejar ese tono lento, pensando cada palabra intentando resolver un rompecabezas dentro de su mente.

— Cuando empezamos con esta investigación esperábamos terminar pronto o encontrarnos con algo de proporciones infinitamente menores —Reconoció el hombre girando su silla para poder ver a la ventana con una mirada firme— Konoha siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una aldea limpia, un ejemplo de excelencia frente a las otras aldeas, sí una red de estas proporciones se hace conocida estaremos perdidos —Declaró mientras su porte se tornaba frío y serio— El tratado con Kumo se romperá, Suna dejará de estar acomplejada y no tardaríamos en recibir un ataque, Iwa apoyará todo lo que signifique intentar destruirnos —Proclamó con tono fatal.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Homúnculo? —Cuestionó Jiraiya a su alumno, podía entender parcialmente al rubio, sí esa información se volvía publica se verían condenados al ostracismo, perderían su credibilidad, sus alianzas se debilitarían y con el tiempo llegaría una guerra, una guerra civil si alguien dentro de la aldea estaba lo suficiente deseoso de poder y sabía sembrar la desconfianza, podría contenerlo gracias a su red pero tampoco estaba seguro de que lograrán contener todo el daño.

— Los miembros más peligrosos de nuestro bajo mundo han sido eliminados, desaparecieron o están bajo custodia, sí son listos no intentarán divulgar la información o también se involucrarán en esta guerra —Proclamó con facilidad, tal vez lo único positivo de esa situación era que había menos ratas entre ellos— los miembro de Homúnculo parecen estar en un nivel superior al de los Anbu promedio, cuando los atrapemos tendrán dos opciones, o son asesinados, o se volverán un escuadrón que sirva a la aldea —Aseguró con frialdad pero una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro.

— ¿Después de que dos de sus miembros estuvieran involucrados en el asesinato de un concejal o que uno estuviese dentro de la red criminal? —Cuestionó el concejal Shimura con una mueca de enfado e incredulidad, sin terminar de creerse que estuviera considerando tal cosa en primer lugar.

— Según investigaciones posteriores de la red criminal el concejal Mitokado Homura fue encontrado como un nexo, alguien que encubría los movimientos ilegales de la red y abriría caminos —Pronunció aquellas palabras con voz de narrador aunque con un toque cantarín— Los miembros del escuadrón Homúnculo, Wrath y Sloth, lo eliminaron después de que este asesinará a los Anbu que lo iban a escoltar a prisión. —Con cada palabra su voz obtenía una mal sana alegría— Como venganza los líderes del bajo mundo asesinaron al miembro de Homúnculo, Gluttony, cuando descubrieron su identidad. ¿Quedan dudas? —Cuestionó girándose para ver a los otros hombres en la habitación.

Casi encontraba divertidas las expresiones de los hombres, Inoichi y Jiraiya parecían realmente aterrados o asustados de su idea, casi seguramente incrédulos de que estuviera ofreciendo amnistía a un grupo criminal que casi podía considerarse terrorista, Shikaku mordía su labio con disgusto pero pensando en las posibilidades, como todo un estratega considerando si eso resultaría conveniente, Danzo parecía completamente enfadado, casi histérico, los dientes apretados, músculos tensos, pero Orochimaru parecía realmente calmado, imperturbable mejor dicho.

— Hokage-sama —Tomó la palabra Orochimaru sin importarle que los demás no hubieran tenido tiempo apenas para reponerse de su anunció— ¿Piensa ofrecer algo además de la amnistía? Gluttony aceptó su muerte con una velocidad casi alarmante, nada garantiza que acepten formar un escuadrón —Advirtió el hombre serpiente con una sonrisa divertida formándose en su rostro.

— A cada uno de sus miembros se les ofrecerá un "deseo" sí está en nuestras manos y no es excesivo se lo concederemos, como una muestra de su habilidad serán enviados a Kiri para ayudar a la derrota del régimen del cuarto Mizukage, Yagura Karatachi, si vuelven con éxito el mundo los reconocerá como una fuerza a temer y se les concederá sus "deseos" —Explicó con una sonrisa por primera vez desde que asumió el puesto de Hokage parecía que Orochimaru y él trabajaban del mismo lado, tal vez debería cuestionar su sanidad mental si habían llegado a esa situación.

— Debó admitir que su plan es brillante Hokage-sama —Reconoció el sannin provocándole un aterrador escalofrío recorriera su espalda, solo en ese momento consideró realmente detener su plan solo por lo tétrico de la situación, pero no podía titubear— Los que trabajan conmigo no dudarán en ayudarle con esta búsqueda, estoy seguro de que mi próximo alumno opinará igual —Proclamó con una sonrisa el hombre.

— Si, un maravilloso plan —Suspiró Shikaku sin querer ahondar en el tema, podía ver los posibles resultados, tanto buenos como malos, tendría que dar el brazo a torcer y esperar que el resultado sea suficientemente bueno como para compensar los puntos negativos—, pero, ¿Qué haremos con el área del mercado negro? No podemos dejarla sin vigilancia o el bajo mundo volverá a tomarla, pero el espacio es demasiado como para desaprovecharlo —Fue su tranquila declaración haciendo una ligera mueca.

— Eso es lo que más me cuesta pensar —Admitió el rubio llevándose la mano a la barbilla— Por un lado consideré que lo convirtiéramos en un estadio para los exámenes chunin, pero ya tenemos uno por lo que no es tan rentable. —Opinó con cierto desdén— He considerado que lo usemos como lugar de entrenamiento o que construyamos más refugios —Señaló volviéndose a sentar juntando sus manos bajo su mentón—, consideré una prisión, cultivos, librerías, usar el espacio como minería, pero me encantaría escuchar sus ideas, es mucho espacio pero tenemos que ser conscientes —Concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Gaara miraba a la vieja anciana Chiyo despidiéndose de ellos con una sonrisa que aparentaba amabilidad, su padre, el cuarto Kazekage, estaba dudando de sí estaba haciendo lo correcto, enviar al jinchuriki a los exámenes podía dar demasiados resultados, pero ignoraba el que mantenía la mente del pelirrojo ocupada, el pergamino ya se encontraba escondido en el lugar más seguro que había podido encontrar, su calabaza de arena, nadie investigaría allí, ni su padre se atrevía a investigar allí por lo que se aseguraba que el pergamino que comenzaría una nueva guerra estuviera seguro.

— No lo olviden niños, no solo representan a Suna en estos exámenes —Declaró Chiyo con una sonrisa mientras Rasa solo asentía suavemente dándole la razón, pero la mirada que le dio la anciana fue suficiente para que él supiera que estaba hablando de la misión encomendada. Desconectó su mente por unos instantes a sabiendas de que no le dirían nada más que eso, o nada más que le llamase la atención cuando menos.

De algún modo su mente terminó divagando en las palabras que había recibido de la anciana la noche anterior, casi había atacado a la anciana cuando apareció en su habitación a mitad de la noche, pero le dejó las cosas claras, él era un truco desesperado de su padre, tenía la esperanza de que se descontrolará en los exámenes y destruyera la aldea, deshaciéndote del mayor competidor económico del país, eso o esperaba que ellos cumplieran la misión que le encomendó a su tío y este fracaso.

— Gaara —Le llamó Temari en un intento de centrarle en el camino, o fingir que podían tener una conversación normal, en cualquier caso solo chasqueó la lengua haciéndole saber que la escuchaba, la mirada de confusión de su hermana fue inmediata, normalmente solo se quedaría callado obligándola a adivinar— P-pareces más enérgico últimamente ¿Estas emocionado por los exámenes? —Preguntó con cierta lentitud sin estar segura de sí estaba haciendo bien al intentar mantener una charla medio normal.

— Hm —Fue lo primero que escapó de la boca del pelirrojo, Kankuro a su lado se tensó al instante desesperado imaginando que debería salvar a su hermana de su hermanito demente— Oí de un par de presas interesantes —Murmuró mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro, eso era una mentira a medias, solo estaba interesado en los Uzumaki que había en Konoha por la posibilidad de desatar una catástrofe, pero siempre podía resolverlo con violencia sí se negaban.

— ¿D-de quienes hablas? N-no tenemos casi información de los otros competidores —Le interrogó Kankuro con nerviosismo, con suerte habían logrado conseguir el número de equipos extranjeros, de muy pocos miembros habían obtenido el nombre, o esos eran de los que pese a todo habían conseguido una considerable fama o alguien más le había avisado de ellos, y fuese como fuese, solo podía sentir pena por quien llamase la atención de su hermano.

— No sé sus nombres —Confeso tras unos segundos, normalmente no sería tan vocal pero Chiyo le había puesto bajo aviso de que debía buscarlos sin llamar la atención o sin que sus hermanos estuvieran, eso solo facilitaría que no le interrogarán por buscar a alguien al llegar— Pero sé que hay dos Uzumaki dentro de Konoha, esperó encontrarlos en los exámenes —Declaró con calma, esto le daba un margen para buscarlos pero tenía que pensar cómo evitar que sus hermanos le siguieran.

— ¿U-Uzumaki, s-sabes? Son parientes lejanos nuestros, t-tengo entendido que por eso tú y papa son pelirrojos —Pronunció aquello con voz trémula, no sabía prácticamente nada del clan con el que compartían conexión más allá de saber que su aldea había participado en su destrucción, tenía cierto mal sabor de boca al saber lo que le había ocurrido a ese clan, por lo que intentaría, por lo menos, evitar que fuesen asesinados por otro de ellos.

— Lo sé, quiero comparar —Fueron sus últimas palabras pero su mente tenía claro una cosa, los engranajes de la historia, o el destino, estaban comenzando a moverse, lo que haría la máquina que estaban creando era un misterio que quería resolver.

* * *

Dejó su tazón en la mesita que tenía frente a ellas con una inmensa lentitud, su cuerpo dolía, cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía de un modo difícil de describir, era como si después de recibir una paliza por osos grizzli estos le prendieran fuego para después apuñalarle y cortarle, multiplícalo por 20 y estaría acercándose terriblemente a la suela del dolor que Karui estaba sintiendo, volteó a ver a Omoi, este era el único miembro del equipo que no había sido parte del proyecto Quimera, como habían nombrado a la tortura que les habían hecho pasar, su maestra, temporal, Yugito, parecía más recuperada, mientras que Samui parecía obligarse a actuar con más normalidad pese a que cabía la posibilidad de que lo estuviera pasando peor que ella.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? Se ven bastante mal ¿Están enfermas? ¿Acaso es grave? No dicen nada, eso significa que es demasiado grave, oh no, es letal, tal vez es un arma… —Antes de que Omoi pudiera seguir con sus paranoias ella le golpeó en la cabeza.

— Solo fue un entrenamiento con Killer B para estar segura de que estoy en el nivel adecuado para enseñarles en lo que él ayuda a Raikage-sama —Se excusó Yugito con una sonrisa que pretendía der amable pero Karui podía ver a través de eso, sí había algo que aprendió de su madre eran dos cosas, a observar más de lo que se aparenta y a hacer cuanto hiciese falta para sobrevivir, por lo que podía notar la tensión y dolor que escondía esa sonrisa.

— Y Karui y yo tuvimos un combate de practica bastante intenso antes de venir, supongo que no descansamos lo suficiente —Respondió con más calma y frialdad de la que esperaba de ella que seguramente tardaría más en recuperarse del experimento.

— Te dejamos con la limpieza, vamos a darnos un baño en la laguna que vimos un poco más atrás —Sentenció la pelirroja con una mueca antes de levantarse para tomar el brazo de Samui mientras le dirigía su dorada mirada a Yugito que ya estaba levantándose para seguirlas— Eres hombre muerto si te acercas aunque sea un poco ¿Entendido? —Le advirtió con el dueto de rubias ya caminando en dirección al cuerpo de agua.

La pelirroja debía admitir que cuando consideró tener esa charla le pareció excelente para hablar de esa experiencia, habían estado hospitalizadas después de aquello y con suerte se habían dedicado un par de palabras, pero ignoró un asunto totalmente diferente, que ver al dúo de rubias desnudas, cada una con tetas de un tamaño más que considerables, siendo que las de Samui debían ser demasiado grandes como para que no le doliera la espalda, tal vez demasiado grandes para su edad viniendo al caso.

— ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilas después de…? —Comenzó con cierto enfado difícil de mantener debido a que el agua relajaba su cuerpo y calmaba el agónico dolor que dominaba su cuerpo, más fue interrumpida por Samui que le dirigía una mirada polar pero cargada de molestia.

— Era, y es, nuestro deber para con Kumo —Sentenció la rubia de enormes pechos con cierto tono solemne— Nos ordenaron callar sobre el proyecto Quimera hasta que este sea totalmente apto para usarse en la academia, deberías sentirte honrada de haber ayudado al crecimiento de la aldea —Le recordó la chica con una calma que hasta resultaba fastidiosa, Karui saltaría a golpearle si no fuera porque Yugito le sujetó.

La rubia jinchuriki abrazaba a la pelirroja intentando calmarla, apretando su cabeza contra su pecho como hacía su madre cuando ella tenía pesadillas, aunque Yugito ignoraba que probablemente no tendría el mismo efecto si lo hacia una madre a si lo hacía su maestra desnuda, de pechos grandes, que lo hacía mientras le susurraba palabras al oído, y aunque dio el resultado deseado, que Karui dejase de intentar matar a Samui, la pelirroja ahora estaba sonrojada con los puños apretados sintiendo las tetas de la mujer en su cuello.

— No sabía que tuvieran ese tipo de… relación, lamento hacer mal trío —Se disculpó Samui con un leve, apenas notable, rubor en sus mejillas, se dio la vuelta para ir a vestirse, antes de que Karui pudiera corregirle la mano de su nueva mentora se posó sobre su boca callándola.

— Cálmate —Le ordenó con firmeza, no aflojó en lo más mínimo la fuerza de su agarre hasta que la otra rubia salió de escena— El Raikage te hará lo mismo que le hizo a tu madre si no te considera competente como kunoichi —Le advirtió a la vez que alejaba su mano de su boca con lentitud— Intenta adaptarte así tal vez puedas ser feliz —A medida que hablaba su voz perdía firmeza hasta ser una mezcla de pena, melancolía y esperanza.

— Me volverá una mula de carga de todas formas, solo convencerá a algún idiota que me aguante hasta estar casados —Murmuró por lo bajo, podía entender parcialmente a su maestra, y la mirada que esta le dedicaba anunciaba que ella tampoco estaba muy conforme.

— Al menos podrías elegir al caballo —Intentó relajar el ambiente con una sonrisa suave— Mira, no debería decirte esto, pero oí que hay dos Uzumaki en Konoha, podrías intentar contactarlos y ver si puedes aprender algo del clan de tu madre, estoy segura de que les encantará compartir lo que sepan de su clan —Ofreció con una sonrisa amable mientras le tallaba los cabellos a la chica.

— ¿Sabes por qué mi madre no me dijo nada, nunca, sobre ese clan? —Le cuestionó con una mezcla de sarcasmo y dolor, tras varios segundos, casi minutos, de silencio en los que Yugito pensó en algo Karui se decidió a continuar— Mi madre aceptó casarse con el imbécil de mi padre para sobrevivir, mantener esa información en secreto mantiene el interés del gobierno en mantenernos con vida, cuando la vi en el hospital me dijo que recordará lo que me enseñó, solo me enseñó una canción de cuna, pero sirvió para estar protegida dentro de la aldea —Explicó con un tono sombrío aunque una sonrisa suave se formaba en su rostro.

— Cada una hace lo que se puede por sobrevivir, una se asegura no ser tratada como la mierda siendo la novia del hermano del Raikage, y otra se aferra a un secreto legendario, pero mira, con un poco de suerte podrás encontrar pareja con esta alianza con Konoha, piensa positivo —Intentó subirle el ánimo a la chica antes de que esta se apartará.

— Si, puede que en Konoha encuentre un nuevo futuro —Aceptó mientras su mente se desviaba a otro blanco, otros Uzumaki, aunque dependía de la aldea donde terminaran casi con seguridad sus vidas eran malas, muchas mujeres eran violadas para concebir hijos con genes poderosos, los niños tendrían suerte si se volvían animales que solo saben reproducirse, en otros casos eran prácticamente gladiadores, bien podrían tener una respuesta, una escapatoria a la vida que le depararía en Kumo, los engranajes del Karma había comenzado a moverse, solo necesitaba saber qué lugar ocupaba en dicha maquinaria.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí llego este capítulo, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero tuve problemas tanto escolares como de salud que me complicaron escribir, como fuese, tengo dos preguntas que hacerles antes de despedirme._

_1- ¿Cuáles fetiches les gustaría ver en esta historia? Para añadirlos o considerarlos._

_2- En referente a mi historia "Rikudou Sennin el demonio de Konoha" ¿Debería hacer a Naruto más pervertido o agresivo?_

_Probablemente la última también se vuelva una encuesta en mi perfil, pero bueno, aquí me despido._


	11. Las Tres Fuerzas

_Hola gente, Demon vuelve con un nuevo capítulo de esta cosa que hago llamar historia, aquí para recordarles que sí quieren comentar o criticar háganlo de manera constructiva y respetuosa, en cuanto a las filias o fetiches sí quieren que lo tenga en cuenta envíenme un mensaje, ya sea por público o por privado (Este mensaje estará hasta el final de la historia, mejor acostúmbrense) Y me he dado cuenta de que en realidad esta parte la dejo más seca que la arena del desierto así que creo que comenzare a responder comentarios del capítulo anterior_

_En lo referente a mi historia Rikudou Sennin El Demonio De Konoha, hay una encuesta sobre esta historia en mi perfil, que a todos los que la sigan me gustaría que la respondiesen._

* * *

Naruto admitiría que estar frente a Orochimaru le ponía nervioso, pero estar en un laboratorio con una iluminación terrible, con un sujeto entubado hasta el culo, rodeados de tubos de ensayo con un líquido verde fluorescente con lo que parecían fetos en su interior, junto a la mirada dorada del hombre incomodaría a cualquiera, los segundos parecían eternos y Naruto estaba por preguntar directamente que es lo que hacían allí, en cuanto entró en el laboratorio habitual le hicieron pasar a un laboratorio subterráneo y ahora estaba ahí viendo a ese extraño sujeto.

— Este es Kimimaro Kaguya —Anunció tras un largo silencio— De él vinieron las células Kaguya que asimilaste, pero como entenderás sigo investigando el método de curarle —Le recordó con una sonrisa aparentemente amable pero que bajo la luz verdosa de los tubos de ensayo denotaba la malicia que escondía— Hemos logrado tratar su enfermedad haciéndolo una plasta en su ser, casi como un cáncer, pero no podemos hacer una operación normal, porque el más mínimo residuo de la enfermedad volverá a propagarse ¿Tienes una idea de cómo curarlo ahora? —Cuestionó el hombre viéndole a los ojos.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué me lo pregunta, Orochimaru-san? Usted es el médico y científico de excelencia —Devolvió la pregunta viendo como el hombre arácnido y el cuatro ojos de cabellos claros bloqueaban la puerta de salida.

— Lo sé —Admitió sonriendo con cierta mofa— Pero quiero ver tus avances en el área médica, dudo que todos los libros que te he dado no hayan sido usados, especialmente considerando que si no has hecho avances médicos significaría que has hecho investigaciones genéticas, y no tienes permisos legales para realizarlos, ¿Así que dime que has desarrollado, o maquinado? —Cuestionó con un tono lleno de advertencia.

— Solo un jutsu, aún está en vías de desarrollo pero podría salvarle la vida a Kimimaro, pero aún me falta mucho para completarlo —Aceptó tras unos instantes sabiéndose atrapado, si aceptaba que había hecho investigaciones genéticas entonces nada evitaría que lo tuviera en sus manos, podrían enviarlo a prisión, o levantaría tantas alarmas en su contra que tendría suerte si no empezaban las investigaciones y ahora, tras la caída del bajo mundo y de Gluttony, todos los que llamarán la atención serían posibles miembros de homúnculo lo que significaba una ejecución segura.

— Pareces infinitamente seguro de ello, un jutsu totalmente nuevo que parece ser una técnica médica milagrosa, cuéntame más, o mejor aún, demuéstramelo —Pidió el hombre viéndole señalando al chico postrado en cama.

— Es una técnica que mezcla ninjutsu médico y fuinjutsu —Empezó a relatar con un sabor amargo en su boca, ese jutsu era su mejor arma, a lo que podría recurrir cuando su vista llegase al culmine y no pudiese arriesgarse más a usar sus técnicas visuales, pero ahora estaba obligado a revelar uno de sus naipes más valiosos— Si lo activo adecuadamente creare un área de operación, podría hacer operaciones y quitar piezas, pero realmente es muy complicado y no lo he puesto en práctica —Aceptó de mala gana.

— Entonces es el momento adecuado de intentarlo, supongo que ya estarás listo para poner en práctica tan interesante técnica, porque me imagino que eso es tu cuchilla escondida para los exámenes, ¿Me equivoco? —Increpó el sabio serpiente con una sonrisa antes de apretar un pequeño botón de uno de los tubos de ensayo, en segundos se drenó aquel líquido peculiar y el cristal bajo tumbando en el suelo a un niño pequeño no mayor a diez años— Este niño padece la misma enfermedad que Kimimaro-kun, incluso tienen el mismo proceso, intenta atenderlo —Ordenó con una sonrisa depredadora que le advertía que no podía, ni debía, negarse.

— Necesito algo con que trazar los sellos necesarios, hasta ahora es solo teoría, nada asegura que salga bien —Anunció sacándose la chamarra, según sus cálculos todo saldría bien, el jutsu era aparentemente perfecto, pero estaba el factor experiencia, si había fallado aunque fuese un poco en sus planes, si sus conocimientos médicos no estaban tan pulidos, o aún más probable, toda la teoría estaba hecha según su cuerpo original, ahora no sabía que tanto fallaría.

— Aquí tienes —Anunció el cuatro ojos, que tenía entendido se llamaba Kabuto, pasándole un frasco de tinta reglamentaria de fuinjutsu y un pincel— ¿Ya tienes pensado en el nombre que le darás a tu pequeña invención? —Le cuestionó mirando al chico que parecía luchar entre la consciencia y estar totalmente inconsciente.

El sannin enarcó una ceja totalmente curioso cuando lo vio comenzando a escribir letras en sus dedos, gracias a su chakra podía trazar un núcleo en cada uno que al unirse deberían conseguir la primera parte de su jutsu, tras un par de minutos, en los que se aseguró que cada letra estuviera adecuada, tenía dos palabras escritas, una letra por dedo y una palabra por mano, en la derecha estaba escrito "DEATH" mientras que en la izquierda se leía "LIVE+" así ocupando sus diez dedos.

— No lo tiene aún, la nombrare cuando esté lista —Con la mano derecha en un pucho, con el dorso de cara al suelo, y la mano izquierda abierta con la palma apuntando al suelo— _Room_ —Fueron las palabras que murmuro antes de abrir la mano derecha, un anillo azul apareció en su palma antes de expandirse como un domo cerúleo, al instante sintió la tensión en los músculos de sus dedos, casi obligándole a cerrar la mano de golpe, lo siguiente que Naruto sintió fue su chakra, todo su chakra parecía ondularse, agotándole a un ritmo alarmante— _Shambles_ —Logró murmurar con sudor ya corriendo por su frente y con la mano derecha adolorida por la tensión, con sus palabras se obligó a cerrar la mano izquierda, algo complicado puesto que la misma fuerza que le instaba a cerrar su mano derecha mantenía la izquierda abierta, y cuando logró cerrar la mano una especie de plasta de color blanco había aparecido en su mano.

En ese momento sus fuerzas se agotaron, su mano se cerró y la plasta cayó de su mano, un momento más tarde estaba tumbado en el suelo de rodillas, sofocado y con las manos adoloridas, el domo cerúleo semitransparente parpadeo antes de desaparecer, jadeaba por aire, no sentía los pulmones tan necesitados de oxígeno en años, la mirada estaba parcialmente nublada, y solo tras unos segundos sus manos estuvieron adoloridas pero más relajadas.

— Los sellos en las manos ayudan a crear un campo delimitado —Empezó a analizar el jutsu del pelirrojo con una mirada curiosa— Por lo que veo siempre deberás encontrarte en el área de efecto, pero es casi totalmente capaz de hacer extracciones de órganos, o de enfermedades con ciertas peculiaridades —Siguió contando con una mirada oscurecida— Pero pude sentir como tu chakra parecía alterarse de una manera psicótica, eso provoca un agotamiento considerable que afecta a todo tu cuerpo haciéndolo inviable por el momento, ¿Cuándo hiciste los cálculos? —Le inquirió con una mirada considerablemente seria.

— Antes de empezar con los experimentos, pero los conocimientos médicos para explotar su potencial más que simplemente extraer un órgano en mitad de un combate para ejecutar a alguien solo los obtuve recientemente gracias a los libros —Aceptó sujetándose de una mesa para lograr ponerse de pie, había supuesto que su cuerpo tardaría en acostumbrarse a los efectos adversos del jutsu pero no pensó que sería a tal nivel— Tengo que volver a los cálculos —Añadió limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

— Si, eso creo, nos veremos después de la primera prueba de los exámenes chunin, espero que para ese punto hayamos hecho los análisis para ver si lograste curar a este otro niño, y si ya estás en condiciones para atender a Kimimaro —Ordeno viéndole con seriedad, inhalo profundamente varias veces antes de emprender camino a la salida.

Cada paso que deba mermaba sus fuerzas, sabía que no había acabado sus labores, Pride no tardaría en buscarle para una reunión con el resto de Homúnculo, por lo que hacía su esfuerzo para regular su chakra y su respiración, con el paso de los segundos el agotamiento físico que le había golpeado tras el primer experimento con su jutsu más nuevo se iba aminorando hasta que solo era un leve entumecimiento.

— "Sigo sin creerme que idearas un jutsu para salvar vidas, siempre creí que eras del tipo que masacraba a todo lo que se encontrase" —Admitió el biju con notoria curiosidad, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a su jinchuriki nunca había titubeado en matar a nadie, ni hecho un mayor esfuerzo por aprender sobre las áreas médicas fuera de las utilidades fatales de aquello.

— "Sabes que mi visión ya no es igual que antes, ya no enfoco como lo hacía antes, en un par de años, como mucho, dejaré de poder usar mis ojos como un arma, no he preparado a ningún Uchiha para hacer el cambio de ojos" —Admitió reconociendo su error, los experimentos para probar los límites de su poder, cada movimiento que había hecho para ganar más poder, habían dañado sus ojos y ahora se arriesgaba a quedarse ciego por no haberlo previsto— "Además, nunca sabes cuándo te resultará útil que alguien te deba la vida, eso, y que cuando el jutsu este perfeccionado, será un arma de chantaje mejor de lo que esperaba" —Añadió llegando a su hogar.

Tenía unas horas como mucho antes de que Pride iniciara la reunión, una reunión que estaba totalmente seguro de poder realizar pese a que ninguno de los miembros aceptaría salir de su escondite dada la situación, y debía ajustar todo para completar el jutsu antes de que los exámenes comenzarán, los riesgos de morir eran considerables, nadie dudaría de unos cuantos muertos, lo que significaba que era el momento adecuado para una ejecución, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, era el momento de charlar con Kagami, necesitaba darle a su medio hermano un golpe de realidad, un cruel golpe de realidad.

* * *

Kagami Uchiha miraba el lugar con una sonrisa tensa, cuando había aceptado los pases que le había entregado Natsu para el spa que dirigía su madrastra no había creído que fuese a algo semejante, tal vez debió hacerle caso a Naruto quien solía advertirle que no todos los que le dieran algo eran buenas personas, un claro ejemplo es que se había confiado en que aquel regalo de Natsu carecía totalmente de segundas intenciones o era totalmente su estilo.

Ese era su mayor defecto, según Naruto y Shisui, era su inocencia, que pese a que pudiese ser un shinobi hábil y relativamente poderoso era un tanto crédulo, otro problema, según su pelirrojo hermano, era que seguía siendo un niño, o mejor dicho que era muy vergonzoso, pero el mayor defecto, el que podría dar a luz a los dos anteriores era su dificultad para cortar por lo sano, el mismo que le había alterado tanto cuando Naruto se fue de la casa, el mismo que le hacía mantener su relación en secreto, y el que le había impedido negar las entradas a un spa privado pese a sus dudas de ir.

Natsu por cualquier motivo, uno totalmente desconocido para él, le dio boletos para el exclusivo spa de que se supone dirigía Yuki Namikaze, la actual esposa del Hokage, con su novia Nagisa, Chrome para él y amigos cercanos, y ahora, estando allí estaba seguro de que había cometido un error, porque resultaba que aunque el spa tenía un servicio normal el servicio VIP que era el que tenían era un servicio nudista, y claro que pensó en solo largarse en cuanto les dijeron eso, pero lo que se lo impedía era Natsu quien les esperaba allí con una sonrisa.

— ¡Kagami! —Le saludó el chico con una sonrisa amigable haciendo ademan de darle un abrazo, normalmente no tenía problemas con dar o recibir abrazos pero eso no se explayaba a compañeros desnudos por lo que puso sus manos al frente en un intento de detenerlo, algo que por suerte el chico pareció entender— Pensé que traerías a tu hermano —Admitió con una sonrisa.

Claro que consideró invitarlo, aunque le parecía que una ida a un spa era mejor para una cita de pareja, la verdad es que sentía que Naruto y él se habían distanciado considerablemente, pero en cuanto se lo llegó a mencionar este rechazó, antes de que se pusiera a rogar porque pasaran tiempo de calidad entre hermanos el pelirrojo se explicó: No aceptaría nada que viniese de Natsu, su hermano estaba bastante consciente de que entre el hijo del Kage y él no estaban en buenos términos y no aceptaría ni un intento de paz ni nada, por lo que fue a la segunda opción, Chrome.

— Si, Naruto estaba trabajando algo en su casa, no me contó demasiado —Se excusó rascándose la nuca, volteó a su lado para intentar que Chrome le sirviera de apoyo, la chica estaba muerta de vergüenza tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, y la verdad es que no podía culparla— Bueno, esto no es lo que pensábamos para nuestra… platica, así que creo que mejor nos retiramos —Intentó recular.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó con notoria pena y tristeza— Me costó mucho que mama me diera estos pases —Murmuro mordiéndose el labio y Kagami no pudo soportarlo más, le dedicó una mirada nerviosa a Chrome que en cuanto percibió que le miraba se giró a verlo, su mirada pasó de apenada a sorprendida y luego una intensa mirada que intentaba reprocharle o advertirle.

— Bueno… —Empezó girándose a ver a su compañero de equipo, más para no ver la cara que pondría su novia que porque se sintiera más cómodo viéndolo—…creo que podemos quedarnos un rato, es un spa muy exclusivo como para perdernos esta oportunidad —Anunció sacándole una sonrisa a su amigo, pero aquello era únicamente un intento de convencer a la chica de que aceptarán, o le redujera la bronca que le iba a caer.

— Me alegró, dejen les guío a los vestuarios —Aceptó el chico antes de girarse para comenzar a caminar por un pasillo, en cuanto el chico estuvo fuera de su alcance recibió una mirada enfadada de su novia.

— Kagami, este es un spa nudista, y sé que no eres de los que le gusta andar desnudo por ahí —Le recordó con el ceño fruncido— Ni siquiera te sientes cómodo usando un traje de baño —Anunció con al ver que quería decir algo más.

El chico sabía que su novia tenía razón, habían intentado ir a una piscina pública para una cita, cuando fueron a intentar comprar trajes de baño llegaron a la misma conclusión, eso no era el estilo de ninguno de los dos, ya de por sí le daba demasiada pena estar en ropa interior frente a su hermano, cosa que había ocurrido más veces de las que le gustaría, por lo que tenía nulo sentido que aceptara meterse en un spa nudista donde estaría desnudo, rodeado de gente desnuda, y con un compañero suyo como guía.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero se tomó muchas molestias para que pudiéramos disfrutar un rato en este spa, un spa que incluso altos mandos de la aldea tienen problemas para venir sin reservación —Enumeró mordiéndose el labio, los ojos purpura de su novia se le quedaron viendo y no pudo contenerse más— Temó ofenderlo y que no quiera ser más mi amigo —Admitió por lo bajo.

La mano de la delgada chica sujetó la suya en un gesto reconfortante, Kagami levantó la cabeza para ver a la chica que solo asintió suavemente dándole una mirada amable, Kagami sabía lo difícil que era para ella hacer algo así, un cuerpo casi carente de pecho y con una retaguardia más bien escasa, combinación que mortificaba a la chica, pero a él le encantaba, no era su cuerpo lo que le gustaba de la chica sino que le encantaba su forma de ser, por lo que internamente se prometió que la compensaría después.

Pensamientos semejantes corrían por la mente de Chrome, desde que estaban en la academia la chica había notado que el chico parecía no poder confrontar la separación, en cuanto se supo que tenía un medio hermano Kagami hizo lo que estuvo en su mano, y puede que más, para ser el mejor amigo de Naruto, le acompañaba a los cursos pese a que casi ninguno le terminaba de gustar, la opinión del chico pelirrojo parecía ser casi tan poderosa en la mente de su novio como la del propio Shisui, que era casi su modelo a seguir y la voz absoluta, si no es que más.

Pero no era con él con quien era tan obvio el problema del Uchiha, cedía fácilmente ante la más mínima disputa de sus compañeros de la academia, por lo que ganarle una discusión era relativamente sencillo pese a que no tuvieras argumentos, pero con ella parecía no tener un problema tan notorio, tal vez porque ambos solían acertar en sus ideas, pero al menos intentaría ayudar a su novio antes que aquello le jugase en contra.

— Vamos par de tortolos, nos conseguí un salón privado, no habrá muchos problemas con relajarnos un rato —Les apresuró el chico con una sonrisa emocionada, en serio Kagami estaba dudoso de que alguien pudiera estar tan emocionado por encontrarse en una habitación cerrada con un montón de personas desnudas.

Al llegar a los vestuarios estuvo sudando la gota gorda ya que Natsu no dejo de mirarlo en todo ese proceso, en serio comenzaba a creer que debería pedirle a Naruto consejos para alejarse del castaño porque estaba siendo demasiado notorio, y estuvo cubriéndose todo el rato hasta que literalmente Natsu lo encerró dentro de las termas junto a Shikamaru, y ahí estaban los tres, mientras que Shikamaru parecía que todo le estaba valiendo un comino.

— ¿Y las chicas? Cuando nos invitaste me dijiste que era algo de parejas y yo que sé —Murmuro recostándose, totalmente indiferente de que literalmente Natsu les había mentido en toda la cara lo que le ponía nervioso, eso o ese extraño calor que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, un calor que nunca había sentido y que despertaba su entrepierna para su pena mayor.

— Les di pases para un masaje, pensé que podríamos tener un momento para chicos —Anunció poniendo aún más nervioso al Uchiha, especialmente cuando notó que el castaño estaba mirándoles la entrepierna a cada uno por lo que cerró las piernas de golpe— ¿Y qué es lo que hizo que las chicas se fijaran en ustedes? Yo tengo la mirada puesta en una chica pero no sé cómo acercármele —Cuestionó con una sonrisa.

Parece que los dos pelinegros estaban totalmente confusos, no solo porque la pregunta en sí misma era rara, también el donde lo hacía, pero lo peor era la mirada, cruzó miradas con Shikamaru y parecía que estaba en el mismo tren de pensamientos que él, que algo raro había.

— La biblioteca del clan —Respondió a secas el chico cruzándose de piernas mirando la puerta con cierto nerviosismo, como pensando en que momento sería el mejor para correr.

— Creo que somos algo parecidos, por cierto, en serio, ¿Por qué nos estas mirando la entrepierna? —Cuestionó hartó de las miradas, quería creer que estaba equivocado pero estaba a nada de correr.

— Bueno, estoy midiéndoselas a ojo —Reconoció de golpe logrando que abriera la boca sorprendido antes de levantarse y salir de ahí, segundos después Shikamaru le siguió .

* * *

— ¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios decidiste aceptar la demente idea de Minato?! —Gritó el concejal viendo al sannin serpiente y a sus seguidores, la mirada del Shimura destilaba una furia salvaje, apretaba su bastón con tanta fuerza que parecía faltar poco para romperse.

— Era lo único que podía hacer —Mencionó calmado encogiéndose de hombros— La decisión del Hokage era absolutista, oponernos solo habría significado enemistarnos con él, además, los miembros de Homúnculo son interesantes, añadirlos a la nómina daría opción a investigarlos —Explicó antes juntar sus manos frente a él— Pero eso no es lo que me hizo aceptar esta reunión, es algo referente a mi nuevo alumno —Explicó cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca.

— Naruto, ¿De nuevo hay problemas con el muchacho? ¿No habías puesto en marcha el proyecto de clonación para lidiar lo menos posible con él? —Cuestionó inhalando varias veces para serenarse, cuando pudo tranquilizarse lo suficiente volvió a abrir el ojo para ver al contrario.

— El día de hoy puse a prueba a mi alumno, comprobar que tanto había soltado la correa y si eso había sido un error —Empezó a relatar con voz neutral y rostro carente de cualquier expresión que denotara sus emociones— Pensé que habría hecho experimentos genéticos y que eso me permitiría ponerle una correa más dura, pero me equivoque, es un jutsu peculiarmente orientado a la medicina, a operaciones, intercambio de órganos, tal vez disección si mis teorías sobre el futuro del jutsu son correctas —Aceptó el hombre.

— ¿Y? No veo nada raro en ello, por lo que recuerdo de su historial académico él tomó un curso de medicina, perdóname si no veo lo raro —Le cuestionó Danzo con una ceja alzada, según el historial el chico tenía un conocimiento sobre casi todas las artes que ofrecían en la academia y las otras habían sido aprendidas fuera de esta.

— Tu mismo lo has dicho, su historial académico muestra que tomó uno, únicamente uno, de todo lo demás que ha desarrollado ha llevado más cursos, kendo junto a tortura e interrogación tomó los tres cursos que había, fuinjutsu tomó el único que se impartía en la academia pero investigo tanto como pudo, rastreo tomo dos, infiltración dos pero de toda el área médica solo tomo uno y según el expediente su mayor empeño fue en toxinas —Le recordó el sannin con cierto fastidio en su voz— Todo su historial marca como mínimo su extremo interés en saber cómo matar a alguien pero solo lo necesario para atenderse a sí mismo o a cualquier otro de la manera más básica posible —Gruñó fastidiado ante la aparente ceguera del contrario.

— Tienes razón, no parece el historial de alguien que considera salvar vidas, parece el historial del próximo ninja desertor de la aldea, de un homicida psicótico o tal vez de un shinobi muy preparado, un jutsu que parezca tener solo funciones de postergar la vida, suena raro viniendo de él —Aceptó tras unos segundos, dejando para sí una pequeña teoría, algo que no había considerado antes.

— Solo se me ocurren dos opciones, o ese jutsu tiene métodos de quitar la vida que no he previsto, o ese chico está tramando algo, el día de hoy estaba considerablemente nervioso —Comentó el sannin en un gruñido, desde que ese chico le había desconcertado por primera vez no podía evitar que cierta sospecha recayera sobre él, pero su mirada se desvió hasta el tubo de ensayo donde estaba el primer intento de clon.

Los clones eran de todo menos seguros, pese a todos sus intentos de estabilizar los clones todos habían salido fallidos, algunos tenían raíces creciéndoles, otros malformaciones esqueléticas, otros estaban a nada de que sus ojos explotaran, el nivel de estabilidad genética necesario resultaban realmente tediosos, pero si lograba crear un clon que estabilizara todos esos genes dominantes entonces poseer ese cuerpo sería lo ideal.

— Estas paranoico, por el momento no ha hecho movimientos que deban ser realmente alarmantes, y si ha podido crear un jutsu con tantas posibilidades me gustaría tenerlo vigilado, con los implantes genéticos que le has dado ninguno de los métodos ortodoxos para matar servirá con él, creo que intentare poner presión por mi lado —Advirtió con una sonrisa suave.

Danzo ahora estaba seguro de algo, el chico escondía algo y había sido su primera entrada al bajo mundo, con jutsus que no eran los acordes a quien lleva toda la vida académica buscando el mejor modo de matar, cada uno como con un notorio deseo de matar y uno nulo por salvar vidas, un tipo de estudios que tal vez pudiese ser de uno de los miembros de Homúnculo, era algo cogido de los pelos, pero ciertamente cuadraba un poco con la descripción que había dado Shisui, un tanto más alto que el joven promedio entre los 13 y 14 años, con esa descripción había miles, gente más baja del promedio también, pero si lograba poner nervioso al sannin podría ser que su teoría no fuera tan loca.

— ¿Qué tal el proyecto de clonación? —Cuestionó curioso, aunque le encantase vengarse por sí mismo debía esperar, si ese mocoso realmente era quien había asesinado a Homura tenía que tener cuidado, no solo el mocoso no era tan moco de pavo, sino que Minato no perdería la oportunidad de acabar con él y aprovecharía que eliminase a uno de los miembros de su "escuadrón" para hacer rodar su cabeza, en segundo lugar, mientras no confirmase nada seguía siendo un activo importante para la aldea, tendría que poner en marcha una investigación propia.

— De pena, los clones de este tipo no son tan fáciles como los clones de sombra, clonar a un humano normal no tardaría nada, pero este tiene cinco genes considerablemente dominantes —Empezó con considerable calma pese a que aquel trabajo era increíblemente estresante— Cuando logro que un gen se mantenga activo hay dos casos, o este se sale de control o los otros parecen mantenerse inactivos, solo he intentado clonar al más actual, no sé si un cuerpo que no tenga al kyubi pueda aguantar los implantes, por lo que crear un clon adecuado primero sería lo mejor —Reconoció con un cabeceo.

— Entonces supongo que tardaremos en poner en marcha el proyecto _Infinity_, y aún más en asimilar otros clanes a dicha mezcla ¿Me equivoco? —Cuestionó el hombre vendado con una mueca de desagrado— Espero que sepas lo que haces Orochimaru, he gastado demasiado dinero en este proyecto como para que me defraudes ahora, este proyecto podría dar a luz a una nueva era militar para la aldea, un ejército imparable con los kekei genkai más reconocidos de la historia, incapaces de desobedecer órdenes, espero que lo entiendas —Le rememoro el hombre con tono severo.

— Claro que lo tengo claro, pero yo estaría más preocupado porque el Hokage nos descubra, Minato no estará muy feliz ni con nuestro proyecto de clonación ni con la asimilación genética, te recomiendo que te andes con ojo —Advirtió con una mueca de desagrado, ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio antes de que el concejal se levantará para irse, tras varios minutos Orochimaru volteó a ver a Sakon— Mantén un ojo sobre él, estoy seguro de que trama algo con el muchacho, no quiero que ese mocoso obtenga acceso a más poder, ya me da muy mala espina sin que se ponga del lado de Danzo —Advirtió el hombre con una mueca.

En cuanto Danzo salió del edificio observó el cielo, preferiría tratar el asunto con la noche de su lado pero no podía permitirse perder el tiempo, Orochimaru no tardaría en aconsejar al mocoso no hablar con él, por lo que a paso tranquilo comenzó a caminar con dirección a la casa del chico, podía sentir al siervo del sannin serpiente seguirle confirmando su sospecha, el científico estaba tramando más de lo que él había permitido, tras varios minutos llegó al portón de aquella casa.

Observó el lugar con detenimiento, grandes murallas de piedra y según sabía un túnel que daba hasta la casa, la fachada del hogar era de madera de cedro dándole un peculiar aspecto hogareño que no terminaba de cuadrarle a Danzo, tocó la gruesa puerta de madera y solo unos segundos la puerta se abrió sola, el pasillo de piedra era diferente a lo que le habían descrito sus agentes, en lugar de ser uno que no dejaba espacio a ver el jardín como había escuchado este era solo tan alto como su cintura y dejaba paso a ver una obra en proceso donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, pelirrojo que caminó hasta él.

— Concejal Shimura-san —Saludo el chico con un cabeceo— Perdone mi vestimenta, estaba trabajando en algo cuando llamo ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —Cuestionó limpiándose el sudor de la frente, Danzo ignoró las escasas ropas del chico antes de indicar con un cabeceo la casa, el chico entendió y saltó la pequeña barda para abrirle.

— ¿Puedo saber en que trabajaba? —Cuestionó mientras observaba el lugar, los muebles hechos de madera ébano, pero todo estaba carente de decoraciones, lo más cercano eran las librerías llenas de una variedad de libros, pero todo el lugar daba una pinta lúgubre, contrario al lado familiar que daba la fachada.

— Una piscina señor, me gusta nadar y desde que compre este lugar quise construir una —Respondió con una sonrisa amigable, aunque se mantenía de pie— Permita que me cambie, no sería adecuado atender a alguien como usted semi-desnudo —Pidió viéndose a sí mismo, solo unos pantalones negros recogidos a media pierna y nada más.

— No hará falta, Naruto-kun —Declaró intentando imitar el tono de abuelo bonachón que le funcionaba al viejo Sarutobi cuando aún estaba en vida— Sé, por Orochimaru, que has desarrollado un jutsu para ayudar al joven Kimimaro pero que dicho jutsu parece encontrarse incompleto o hacerte un daño ¿Podrías contarme más de este nuevo jutsu? —Cuestionó con un intento de sonrisa amable.

Naruto debía de contenerse para no soltar algún gruñido, lo que tanto había temido estaba resultando ser verdad, esos irregulares experimentos, de una ética considerablemente cuestionable, estaban siendo apoyados por el gobierno, lo que significaba que tenía nula oportunidad de entregar al sannin al gobierno para alejarse de él, pero se obligó a respirar profundamente antes de responder.

— Mi jutsu, al que podríamos nombrar _Room_, es crear un área delimitada gracias a mi fuinjutsu, dicha área puede considerarse una sala de operaciones en la que puedo manipular todo, pero en sí no tiene propiedades ofensivas, _Shambles_ me permite cambiar cosas de lugar, siempre que todo esté dentro del área —Explicó intentando mantener la sonrisa, ese jutsu tenía otros trucos, ciertamente ninguno completado pero no le hacía mucha gracia revelar aquello— pero disculpe que me entrometa Danzo-san, pero, ¿Puedo saber a qué vino? Dudo que venga por un jutsu incompleto —Cuestionó intentando parecer amable.

— Tienes razón, no fue solo un jutsu lo que me trajo aquí, es un asunto que es más sonado por el bajo mundo ¿Qué has oído sobre Homúnculo? —Cuestionó cambiando su semblante a uno más serio, el chico pelirrojo le miro confuso por unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír— ¿Dije algo gracioso? —Le inquirió enarcando una ceja con un deje de enojo.

— Perdón, perdón —Se disculpó el chico obligándose a contener la risa— Pero eso es un cuento de viejas en los barrios bajos, un cuento para que los niños se sientan un poco más seguros pero que tampoco se salgan de control —Explicó sujetando su vientre con considerables problemas para contener las carcajadas— Pero en serio ¿Qué le trajo aquí? —Cuestionó otra vez con una sonrisilla.

— No es un cuento de viejas, se confirmó hace poco que la naturaleza de este peculiar grupo se vio confirmada —Danzo vio como Naruto abría la boca totalmente sorprendido, antes de dirigirle una mirada de confusión— Debido a esto, tanto como la muerte del concejal Mitokado, se les está buscando, por el momento, debido a tu cercanía de los barrios bajos, deseamos que nos notifiques si ocurre cualquier cosa sospechosa —Invitó con una sonrisa suave.

Danzo estaba casi totalmente seguro de que ese chico era uno de los miembros de Homúnculo, o como mínimo sabía algo más de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero tampoco podía permitirse matarlo así como así, era el mejor sujeto de pruebas que había tenido en años para el proyecto _Infinity_, y solo podría encargarse de él una vez Orochimaru estuviera preparado para comenzar la clonación en masa, pero tampoco podía permitirse que jutsus peculiares, con un potencial inmenso, se perdieran, por lo que esperaría, le pondría nervioso y paranoico, cuando ya no pudiese controlarse y soltara todo el asuntó él estaría ahí para ponerle la correa al cuello.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de golpe tras él, ese día había sido un completo fiasco en su opinión, Natsu Namikaze rara vez se había sentido intimidado por otra persona, mucho menos envidiar a alguien ¿Y por qué lo haría? Era de los más poderosos de su generación, y estaba entrenando para ser el mejor directamente, tenía una buena fortuna gracias a su padre, tendría que compartir con Kinana pero era algo menor, y su padrino Jiraiya comenzaría a entrenarlo para que les pateara el trasero a todos en los exámenes chunin, pero ahora, con casi toda su vida resuelta se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba; una novia.

Todos los de su generación estaban consiguiendo pareja, Naruto, que era un loco homicida que ponía nerviosa a la gente, tenía una relación con Ino, una de las chicas más guapas de su generación, Shikamaru, el hombre más vago de todo el mundo, salía con Karin, la chica tenía cierto atractivo pero el color rojo de su cabello le sacaba de quicio, y Kagami, el inocente—virgen— y crédulo chico al que podía mangonear un niño pequeño, salía con Nagisa Kurama, cierto era que la chica estaba poco desarrollada y era muy tímida pero la idea seguía ahí, si las tres peores opciones en toda su generación estaban logrando algo ¿Por qué el no?

Por eso mismo había invitado a Shikamaru y Kagami al spa, aunque había esperado que el Uchiha llevará a su hermano en lugar de a la novia "secreta", después de llegar a la conclusión de que debían tener un buen pene para atraer a las chicas con las que salían, porque eso era lo único importante en una relación, y tampoco había quedado particularmente impresionado, Shikamaru rondaba los 12 quizás 13 centímetros que seguían siendo menores a sus 13 centímetros y medio, el que le había tomado desprevenido había sido Kagami con casi 15 o 16 centímetros, no quería ni imaginarse los rumores que surcarían después de medir los miembros de sus compañeros en un spa lleno de un afrodisiaco mezclado en el agua.

— ¿Qué ocurre mocoso? ¿Acaso alguna chica ha llamado la atención del pequeño lobo de la montaña? —Preguntó desde la sala un hombre corpulento de larga melena blanca, su padrino, Jiraiya de los sannin, con aquel estúpido mote que le había dado un día para molestarlo.

— Algo así —Admitió saltando por encima del sofá para sentarse en el cómodo sillón color crema con su padrino a su derecha— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que una chica se fije en mí? Digo, no tengo mal pene… —Inquirió a su padrino antes de que este se pusiera a reír sin control interrumpiéndole.

— ¿Crees que solo tener un buen pene es lo que atrae a las chicas? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa cómplice— Eso es solo el seguro cuando llegan a la habitación, el bolígrafo con el que firman el contrato —Le explicó con diversión— Pero todo el teatro previo es más complicado, cada quien actúa según lo que tiene, si eres infinitamente guapo tienes la mitad del trabajo hecho —Anunció— pero otros usan su labia, algunos usan cuerpos bien formados, algunas parejas tienen formas de ser semejantes o actividades que hacen juntos, otros tienen sentido del humor, depende de la presa que busques y las armas que tengas ¿A quién le echaste el ojo?

— De mi generación solo me atrae Hinata, la vi sin esa horrenda chamarra que se carga durante mi misión en Nami y joder, tiene unos pechos y un culo que en serio piden que le metas mano —Confesó con una sonrisilla imaginándose todo lo que podría hacerle a Hinata una vez aceptara ser su novia.

Por otro lado Jiraiya se quedó viendo un cuadro fijo en la pared, la historia de Hinata no era muy secreta, el menos entre los altos mandos, hicieron todo lo posible para que la noticia no se extendiera a los civiles, pero se imaginaba que sería complicado conquistar a la chica, una actuación muy larga y tardada, por desgracia Natsu no era especialmente paciente, pero tal vez ese reto sería lo mejor para enseñarle paciencia, algo que necesitaría para los exámenes chunin.

— Entonces deja que te de algunas de las artes secretas para atraer mujeres, y si avanzas bien podría ser que te enseñe las antiguas artes ninja sexuales —Sugirió con tono libidinoso lleno de una mezcla de diversión y lujuria— Primero acércate a tu presa, obsérvala, analízala, descubre lo que le gusta y úsalo para atraparla, cuando la chica esté en tus garras firmas el contrato con tu pluma especial —Anunció sonriente.

— Conocerla y cazarla, podría resultar —Anunció con una sonrisa divertida, si, sin lugar a dudas descubrir que le gustaba a Hinata podría ser una buena opción, total, su primera opción había sido Ino debido a que tenía un cuerpo perfecto, gran trasero, pechos un tanto regulares en proporción, y perfectas piernas, pero la chica Hyuga tenía unos pechos más grandes y un buen culo, perfectos para masajearlos.

— Bueno, hay tres opciones, vamos a espiar a las termas, vamos a un burdel a que pierdas la virginidad con una puta, o nos ponemos a entrenar —Anunció con una sonrisa emocionada.

— Si Yuki nos ve espiando en las termas nos mata —Mencionó sin muchas ganas de volver a andar por ahí en un rato, no después de que Kagami gritará "Solo te veo como un amigo" por todo el spa mientras se iba corriendo— Creí que papa te había prohibido llevarme a un burdel —Añadió dándole una mirada desconcertada a su padrino.

— Puede ser, pero él esta distraído buscando toda su investigación previa sobre el jutsu del dios del trueno volador, quiere intentar enseñártelo para las finales del examen, dudo que preste atención a donde te llevé mientras tanto —Explicó encogiéndose de hombros— Pero si prefieres entrenar perfecto, me preocupan el par de equipos extranjeros, oí que el equipo de la arena es monstruoso y el de Kumo no difiere bastante por lo que investigue —Añadió cambiando su semblante.

* * *

Erik caminaba con una sonrisa socarrona antes de abrir la puerta del pasadizo secreto que daba al nido de las serpientes Yamata, abrió la puerta con lentitud, sintiendo las propias que vivían en su interior retorcerse nerviosas, temerosas de que las regresara a su hogar y murieran después de abandonar a su huésped, y ahí la vio, a Kinana con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, espuma saliendo de su boca, retorciéndose por las crías de serpiente moviéndose en interior, se había adelgazado tanto que las serpientes se notaban bajo la delgada piel, su cabello antes purpura comenzaba a blanquearse, su piel había palidecido considerablemente y sus ojos verdes bosque ahora eran de un verde pistache.

— Veo que las serpientes sí que te han maltratado —Soltó con una risa divertida antes de tirar al suelo la comida— Eso o realmente no tienes la fuerza para aguantarlas, los miembros de nuestro clan han perdido casi toda la pigmentación de sus cuerpos por hospedar a estas serpientes, por el momento yo soy el único que las ha aguantado, y dominado, pero aun así es poco probable que viva más allá de los cuarenta —Anunció con una sonrisa aparentemente amable.

La mirada furiosa de la chica debió helarle los huesos, pero en realidad solo le provocó una risa, una sonora risa que estaba cargada de diversión y burla— Este lugar me trae recuerdos, para este punto hay dos opciones, o las serpientes ya están ocupando todos tus orificios, en el proceso de destruir tu útero seguramente, alimentándose de la porquería que te traigo para después inyectarte todos sus nutrientes junto a su veneno, o ya eliminaron tu útero y están creando huevecillos para terminar de destrozarte por dentro —Añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— T-tú… —Su voz ahogada en bilis. Erik sabía por experiencia propia que la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo era realmente nula, probablemente esas únicas palabras habían requerido todas sus fuerzas.

— Bueno, hasta lueguito, tengo trabajo que hacer —Anunció con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro tras de sí, caminó hasta su habitación donde le esperaba un tapete purpura, su anillo de plata con una piedra verde se encontraba encima, colocó el anillo antes de sentarse en el tapete.

Al volver a abrir los ojos estaba en una habitación, cuatro animales de peluche estaban en forma circular, tras cada animal de peluche había una figura espectral, el único humano en la habitación era Pride, que se encontraba entre el oso de peluche y la cabra de peluche, mejor dicho entre las figuras espectrales de Lust y Sloth, a su derecha separándole de Lust estaba Wrath, mientras que el que terminaba de formar el círculo, y lo separaba de Sloth, era Greed, por lo que sin lugar a dudas se encontraba nervioso al estar frente a Pride.

— Me alegra que por fin llegaran para esta reunión —Anunció Pride con una sonrisa amigable, un brazalete plateado con un lindo topacio dorado en él— Cada uno encontró un regalo, un piercing, un collar, un anillo, una gargantilla, un broche, todos y cada uno de estos regalos tienen una gema imbuida en chakra que, con un jutsu sencillo, los traerá aquí para nuestras reuniones —Añadió mostrando su brazalete.

— No hace falta decir que queda prohibido contar lo que significan —Explicó Greed con notorio enfado mientras mostraba su broche con forma de cabeza de zorro con un zafiro en la frente— Debido a que cada una de las reuniones anteriores nos ponía en peligro constante de ser descubiertos, y siendo que nos encomendaron matar a los concejales, este es el método que usaremos, al mismo tiempo este les avisara cuando comience una reunión por lo que nunca deben removerse.

— Supongo que por eso son tan sencillos —Explicó rodando los ojos Lust— Algunos de estos tienen a nuestro animal plasmado, aunque me encanta la gargantilla de amatista con cuernos de cabra —Admitió llevando su mano a la piedra preciosa.

— Yo buscare otro, un solo piercing sería sospechoso, me vería mucho más normal con dos, Greed no te preocupes, yo lo pagaré —Anunció Wrath rascando su nuca, ganando un asentimiento de parte de Pride y Greed— Ya que dentro de nosotros hay algunos que tienen conexiones con el gobierno hemos aprendido el jutsu necesario para convocar a la reunión —Anunció con calma— Pasando a la información importante, el concejal Danzo Shimura nos está buscando, creo que intenta darnos caza —Anunció antes de mirar a Pride.

— El Hokage parece encontrarse con una idea semejante, Gluttony advirtió de nosotros y gracias al veneno de Envy no pudieron encontrar nada en su cuerpo, lo que facilitara enormemente el desvió de información, puede hacerles creer que hay alguna seña distintiva, las reuniones se harán cada semana, si alguno de nosotros obtiene información de emergencia avisaran de inmediato —Reconoció dedicándole una sonrisa a Envy.

Tal vez eso es lo más perturbador de trabajar para Homúnculo, todos y cada uno de ellos eran asesinos que habían aprendido a no dejar pruebas, eliminar cuerpos, y lo que fuese necesario para cerrar el negocio, ninguno de ellos tenía tapujos en hacer las cosas, incluso entre ellos, se suponía que la base de cualquier grupo era la camaradería y Erik estaba seguro de que cualquiera de ellos le mataría, solo eran aliados por conveniencia.

— Miren, entiendo que tenemos que defender nuestros intereses personales, pero nosotros dependemos del bajo mundo, y sin el bajo mundo tarde o temprano nos mataremos entre nosotros, los traficantes se mueven solo entre el círculo cercano, los proxenetas no podemos mandar trabajo, los sicarios reducirán sus trabajos a los de mala caña, nos reduciremos a pandillas y si llegamos a ello estaremos jodidos, en pocas palabras tardaremos décadas, por no decir siglos en recuperar todo lo perdido si lo dejamos seguir el curso natural —Anunció Erik a sabiendas de que era un tema que todos ellos querían tocar lo menos posible.

— ¿Qué sugieres, Envy? —Preguntó Sloth, los otros cuatro miembros del grupo asintiendo en son de esas palabras.

— Tomemos nosotros los cargos, empecemos de a poco y recuperemos lo perdido —Anunció liberando el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo— No digo que empecemos de golpe, pero si empezamos a recuperar lo perdido por nuestra cuenta podríamos recuperarnos en cuestión de un par de años, seis reyes, seis líderes, seguro podemos crear algo —Fue su explicación.

— Wrath ¿Sigues teniendo dominio sobre la compañía que fue de Gato?, Envy, ¿Sigues teniendo tu pequeña red de prostitución y tus contactos para hacer droga? —Preguntó Pride con una sonrisa, los dos miembros de Homúnculo solo asintieron confirmando lo anunciado— Bien, realmente cada uno de ustedes no tiene el poder necesario, trabajaremos en dúos, cada grupo se encargara de un par de temas.

— Sloth y yo nos encargaremos de mover influencias, seremos quienes les cubran el trasero y buscaremos clientes importantes, les notificaremos ante el más mínimo cambio o incidente —Explicó Greed antes de apuntar a Pride para que tomara la batuta, y Erik supuso que en realidad ya tenían planeado aquello y solo esperaban la batuta.

— Wrath y tú —Anunció señalándole con una sonrisita— Se encargaran de lo que ya saben, drogas, prostitución y esclavismo, aunque creo que añadiremos tráfico internacional, Wrath tiene toda la compañía de Gato a su merced, tú usas tus influencias para hacer las drogas, Wrath se encargara de distribuirlas por el continente, tu red de prostitución se volverá de tráfico, al menos hasta que encontremos una red particular, Wrath te notificara de los pedidos especiales que necesiten de envíos humanos, así como nos notificará de cualquier evento… llamativo —Explicó el chico pequeño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Eso nos deja a ti y a mí sin trabajo, y honestamente no pienso ser secretaria —Se quejó Lust, sus manos apretando el látigo con fuerza y algo le dijo a Erik que no estaba muy cómoda con ello.

— Nos toca el trabajo divertido, o tedioso según se vea, buscaremos a cabezas de turco, impondremos una normalidad, en el bajo mundo ya somos una leyenda urbana, la creación de pandillas tras un evento tan catastrófico es segura, pero haremos que esas pandillas trabajen para nosotros —Anunció tamborileando los dedos contra sus rodillas— Tu trabajaras buscando a chicos que piensen más con el pene que con el cerebro, no ofrezcas sexo, busca a los que crean que la mafia atrae mujeres, y busca a mujeres que quieran dinero, o que quieran poder, yo buscare a los idiotas que quieran dinero y estén dispuestos a hacer lo que sea, en dos días, máximo, llega el equipo de Suna, en tres, cuatro a más tardar, llega el de Kumo —Explicó antes que la puerta de la habitación sea golpeada, un movimiento de mano y todos los presentes cancelaron el jutsu.

* * *

Gaara miraba la aldea de la hoja con una sonrisa, faltaban cinco días para los exámenes y ya había comenzado con su búsqueda, encontrar a alguien de cabello pelirrojo caminando por las calles de la aldea no debería ser tan complicado, era un color demasiado llamativo y que hasta donde sabía no poseían muchas personas, su ojo de arena se detuvo en el momento en que el color rojo apareció en su mirada, allí, platicando con un chico de cabellos negros y una chica de cabellos purpuras, lo único que no le terminaba de cuadrar eran las otras dos personas pelirrojas, ambas eran mujeres, una iba en camino a una casa mientras que la otra parecía vagar por las calles acompañada por una mujer rubia.

La decisión fue un tanto obvia, una parecía completamente perdida por las calles mientras que los otros dos parecían increíblemente cómodos, la casa era una buena opción, en realidad pensaba en ir allí directamente cuando lo sintió, el Shikaku en su interior se volvió loco, se volvió loco en cuanto vio a ese chico pelirrojo de puntas oscuras.

— "Ese mocoso, ese mocoso" —Eran sus palabras aterradas, repetidas en un infinito bucle histérico que le provoco dolor de cabeza, por lo que con mayor interés decidió hablar con él, desapareció en una nube de arena para alejarse de su equipo, aprovechando la gran cantidad de árboles que había por la ciudad se escondió en ellos para espiarle, esperando un poco por las posibilidades, aun así formó un ojo de arena que comenzó a seguir a la otra pelirroja en el área.

— Bueno Kagami, ¿Qué necesitabas decirme? —Cuestionó el chico de cabellos rojos, el chico de cabellos negros se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

— Bueno, eh, si, Naruto, ¿Cómo te cuento esto? —Preguntó el chico cada vez más y más nervioso, la chica de cabellos purpuras le sujetó la mano antes de mirar al chico pelirrojo con decisión, siendo que fuese lo que fuese que iban a contar involucraba a esos dos.

— Kagami y yo estamos saliendo —Anunció con toda la fuerza que parecía poder reunir, esperando la reacción del chico pelirrojo.

El chico solo pareció pensárselo unos segundos antes de palmearle el hombro al chico y comenzara felicitarlo por su relación, eso ahogo un poco las esperanzas de Gaara de que pudiese empezar la guerra que quería, pero bien podría convencerlo mediante el miedo, estaba por hacer su aparición, o irse a buscar a la otra pelirroja cuando el encuentro se dio por sí solo, una chica pelirroja acompañada de una mujer rubia, deshizo el ojo de arena para observar la situación.

La chica pelirroja se quedó quieta, viendo al chico pelirrojo que seguía teniendo una animada charla con la pareja, al mismo tiempo que el par de chicas se ponían a cuchichear, cansado de esperar se preparó para presentarse y parar toda la tontería, cuando la chica se aclaró la garganta, suficientemente alto para que el trío les escuchase, estos se giraron a verlas y la mirada del chico se expandió considerablemente al verla.

— Disculpa —Llamó la chica morena con cierto matiz de nervio en su voz— Ah, sé que no me conoces, y que la pregunta que voy a hacerte es rara, pero necesito que me respondas —Se disculpó de antemano, a sabiendas de que la pregunta era bastante rara en realidad, o que bien podía no tomarse a bien— ¿Eres un Uzumaki? Veras, soy hija de Mira Uzumaki, y un ninja de Kumo, y escuche que aquí había otros dos Uzumaki, quería intentar encontrarme con ellos para charlar sobre el clan —Soltó la pregunta nerviosa explicándose de antemano.

— Entonces acertaste, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, aunque suelo usar el apellido de mi madre a secas —Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, cierto era que no tenía intenciones de encontrar otros Uzumaki además del par que vivían allí, pero obtener a otro lejano familiar no le vendría tan mal, siempre y cuando le resultará útil en su pequeña guerra— Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa a charlar sobre lo que sabemos de nuestro clan —Anunció sonriendo amigablemente.

La chica pelirroja volteó a ver a su rubia acompañante, quien solo asintió antes de devolver el asentimiento al pelirrojo, el tal Naruto se despidió de Kagami y la chica de cabellos purpura antes de comenzar a caminar con el par de chicas siguiéndole, considero atacar seriamente a la rubia con tal de dejar a los pelirrojos solos para comenzar a discutir la guerra, pero ese fue el momento donde el Shukaku le advirtió de esa chica, Naruto y la chica rubia alertaban al monstruo de arena.

No pararon hasta llegar a una casa, se decidió a esperar, ya era demasiado con que una persona pusiera nerviosa al Shukaku como para tener una charla potencialmente peligrosa con dos, la rubia pareció pensárselo unos instantes antes de despedirse dejándolos solos, pese a que quedaron solos el pelirrojo no abrió la puerta, en realidad solo cuando estuvieron solos la sonrisa del pelirrojo desapareció antes de voltear a ver en dirección de Gaara, casi si no supiera que estaba bien escondido Gaara hubiera creído que le miraba directamente.

— ¡Oye! ¿Vas a bajar del árbol o te quedarás ahí todo el día? —Cuestionó, todo rastro de amabilidad desapareció de su voz, y Gaara supo que le estaba viendo directamente a él, una sonrisa siniestra se formó en sus labios antes de aparecer frente al dueto pelirrojo, la chica retrocedió llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada cuando la mano de Naruto la detuvo— ¿Por qué nos espiabas? —Le inquirió con firmeza.

— Subaku No Gaara, mi bisabuela es una mujer Uzumaki y me pidió que los buscará, para charlar de un asunto muy importante para el clan —Su voz sonaba fría pero tenía suaves y leves tintes de emoción, la mera idea de empezar la guerra le emocionaba lo suficiente para intentar mantener la cordialidad.

— Entren —Ordenó el chico con frialdad antes de abrir la puerta de la muralla de piedra, Gaara compartió miradas con la chica Uzumaki antes de que los dos comenzaran a caminar por el pasillo, la puerta de la casa se abrió por si sola aumentando el leve nervio que le provocaba todo, ese chico había cambiado de actitud en segundos, parecía que llevaba sabiendo de él hacía bastante, quizás desde que comenzó a espiarlo, los guío hasta una sala donde les obligo a sentarse— ¿Qué tanto saben, o qué quieren? —Cuestionó con seriedad.

Los tres pelirrojos se miraban con seriedad, Gaara se preguntó qué tipo de persona era ese lejano pariente, hace minutos parecía un idiota alegre que salía con amigos y otras tonterías semejantes y ahora le recordaba vagamente a sí mismo y a su padre, en el último sillón, la chica pelirroja parecía compartir sus dudas, no parecía muy normal ese cambio tan repentino.

— Bueno, por lo que veo el rarito sin cejas nos lleva espiando un ato, Soy Karui Dreyar, aunque prefiero usar el apellido de soltera de mi madre —Anunció viendo al par de chicos, sin confiarse particularmente de ninguno de ellos, la ceja enarcada del rubio le hizo saber que quería más datos— Quiero saber más del clan —Anunció en un suspiro, eso era una mentira, quería que la alejarán de Kumo pero dudaba que aquello pasara

— Empezar una guerra —Anunció Gaara logrando que los ojos de Karui se abrieran de golpe, y una mueca de desagrado se posará en los labios de Naruto, Gaara sacó el pergamino de su calabaza antes de ponerlo en la mesa frente a los tres— Mi bisabuela dice que lo que hay en este pergamino podría incentivarles a declararle la guerra al mundo —Anunció antes de pasárselo a Karui para que lo leyera.

Naruto miraba al otro pelirrojo con ganas de golpearlo, saber que había otros Uzumaki, y que al menos uno estaba dispuesto a seguirle con el dominio mundial, pero no necesitaba a nadie que no pudiera entender lo que era la sutileza, Karui comenzó a leer el pergamino ante la atenta mirada de sus familiares, Naruto sospechaba que fuese cual fuese el motivo que le llevase a buscar a los otros Uzumaki del mundo debía tener el peso suficiente para que cualquier opción valiera la pena, porque lo sabía, sabía que le había mentido en la cara pero prefirió no indagar aún en los motivos ocultos de la otra chica Uzumaki.

Las manos de Karui apretaban el papel del pergamino con más y más fuerza a cada línea que leía, el papel era retorcido con tanta fuerza que a Naruto no le sorprendería que el pergamino terminase roto tras acabarlo, lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la chica antes de desbordar y que finas líneas cayeran por sus mejillas, una sonrisa emocionada se formó en sus labios antes de poner el pergamino en la mesa, con la esperanza y la emoción danzando en sus ojos.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dice? ¿Esto, esto podría llevarme fuera de Kumo? —Cuestionó esperanzada con una sonrisa temblorosa mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas— Léelo —Ordenó viendo a Naruto mientras dejaba el pergamino frente a él.

— Déjame me salto las pistas y os digo el nombre del culpable, las aldeas ninja formaron una alianza durante la tercera gran guerra ninja, por lo menos Kumo, Kiri, Iwa y Suna, se unieron para destruir a nuestro clan, probablemente Konoha también si mi teoría es correcta, el motivo tras esto fue nuestra increíble longevidad y chakra especial, probablemente nuestra genética capaz de potenciar otros kekei genkai también tuvo algo que ver y nuestros ancestros nos piden que cobremos venganza y destruyamos el mundo como se conoce ¿Me falto algo? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa socarrona, vio al par de pelirrojos, Gaara parecía feliz aunque con ciertos matices de confusión si Naruto leía bien, mientras que Karui parecía al borde de un colapso.

— ¿Cómo, cómo lo sabes? —Cuestionó la chica con furia mal contenida, Naruto reveló su antebrazo mostrando tres números impresos en su piel, solo tocó uno de ellos antes de que una pequeña nube de humo apareciera, cuando la nube se disipó tenía un pergamino en su mano izquierda.

— Es básicamente lo que anuncia el pergamino de la fuerza, habla sobre nuestra genética y la petición de nuestros antepasados de destruir el mundo conocido —Explicó con vagancia moviendo una mano desestimando el asunto— ¿El pergamino que trajiste tiene algo más? —Cuestionó apuntando a Gaara— ¿Y qué tanto estás dispuesta a hacer para hacer lo que pides? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Mi bisabuela añadió apuntes de lo que parecen ser armas, aunque me desconcierta que un clan pacifico tenga armas —Añadió el chico antes de ver a la pelirroja, admitiría que le parecía sorprendente que alguien más supiera la verdad, pero eso solo significaba que sus deseos de guerra serían compartidos y podría llevarlos a cabo.

— Lo que sea —Anunció Karui apretando las manos con fuerza— ¿Quieres que me vuelva la zorra del kage o daimyo? Hecho, pero me pido poder ser quien le clave el cuchillo, ¿Quieres que entregue a mi mejor amiga? Hagámoslo, pero quiero enterrarla dignamente, ¿Tengo que entregar mi vida para enviarlos al infierno? De ahí vengo —Gruñó con firmeza viendo al otro par.

— ¿Puedo asumir que algo de lo escrito tocó una vena sensible? No tienes que contarlo ahora, por el momento quiero aclarar las cosas —Explicó dándole una mirada comprensiva a la chica, no quería poner presión hasta que la chica prefiriera seguir viviendo en sufrimiento y ahogarse en monotonía, en lugar de ayudarle a destruir el mundo conocido— He hecho todo lo que ha estado en mis manos para poner en marcha esta operación, si tienen algo que pueda ser de ayuda cuéntenlo ahora o yo los matare —Advirtió viéndoles con seriedad absoluta.

— Al Shukaku, la bestia de una cola —Anunció Gaara antes de ver a la persona a su lado, Karui, había esperado algo de cualquiera de los dos, pero ninguno reaccionó.

— Un experimento de Kumo, me permite convertirme en un animal, el proceso duele como el averno pero supongo que será útil para la infiltración —Anunció con una mirada seria viendo al dueño de la casa, esperando que él también mostraran sus naipes.

Naruto no se sentía muy a gusto con la idea de revelar sus movimientos, y menos frente a dos desconocidos por mucho que compartieran intereses, pero sabía que no tenía muchas opciones si quería que aquellos dos le ayudasen, inhaló mientras consideraba los pros y los contras, agarró el pergamino que había traído, La Rueda De La Fortuna, la décima carta, observó atento los planos mostrados, pese a lo complejos que eran, y que realmente tenía poco entendimiento de la construcción de aquello, podía entender lo básico, pese a que no eran del todo armas podía encontrarle usos bélicos, el más considerable era una especie de ciudad flotante, tan útil para una fortaleza, un edén alejado del mundo, o un arma de destrucción masiva, todo dependía de las manos en las que cayera.

Se lo pensó por unos segundos, usar su biju podría ser una buena carta, pero tal vez aquello incentivaría una guerra inmediata y violenta, todo lo contrario a la estrategia que había estado manteniendo, por años, sus ojos tampoco eran tan buena carta, podrían caer en la misma teoría que él al principio o actuar demasiado impertinentemente creyendo que arreglaría todo y quedarse más ciego por ello, incluso sus kekei genkai implantados eran mala idea, pero incluso su opción de dar la información de la compañía Neo Spade era pésima idea, bufó antes de prepararse para lo que haría.

— Cómo miembro del clan Uchiha tengo el sharingan, hace años que llevé mi sharingan al siguiente nivel, el mangekyo sharingan, uno de mis ojos tiene un genjutsu capaz de reescribirle la mente a las personas, el otro ojo tiene un jutsu capaz de congelar todo lo que vea —Expuso a sabiendas de que si Karin aparecía tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, explicaciones que no quería dar— El genjutsu tiene ciertas condiciones de uso y cada uso desgasta mi visión, el jutsu tiene un límite de tiempo para usarlo —Añadió con lentitud, eso, con un poco de suerte les convencería de ir por el camino menos directo.

— Estas omitiendo algo, el Shukaku se volvió loco contigo, ha algo que no nos cuentas —Cuestionó Gaara sin dejar el tema, por mucho que tuviera compañeros en esto sus habilidades eran técnicamente inútiles en la guerra que planeaba.

— Soy el jinchuriki del kyubi —Anunció soltando un suspiro, lo que menos quería era revelar más naipes pero tampoco había sospechado que un biju le contara a Gaara algo de ese calibre— Voy a ser directo, aun no les cuento todo y lo hago porque honestamente del único que no estoy dudando sus lealtades es Gaara, y aun así ya estoy planeando como eliminarlo si se vuelve una molestia para este plan —Confesó el chico ganando miradas sorprendidas de cada uno.

Pero Gaara estaba emocionado, no solo por tener por compañero en sus planes a otro jinchuriki, lo que significaba más muerte y destrucción, pero había algo más, era la firmeza en esas palabras, jurándole que si hacía algo que pusiera en riesgo esos planes le mataría, nadie, nunca en toda su vida, había estado tan seguro de poder darle fin a su vida, y mientras que en boca de cualquier otro habría sonado como una amenaza sin valor en ese pelirrojo, que parecía dominar sus expresiones como para engañarle, sonaba como una promesa que pensaba cumplir.

— ¿Entonces? No podremos hacer nada como un equipo hasta que confíes en nosotros, y sin saber que tramas no podemos actuar sin arriesgarnos a fastidiar mutuamente nuestros planes —Declaró Karui, y muy a su pesar Naruto sabía que estaba en lo correcto, mientras no les revelara todo no podría esperar que actuaran en consecuencia y que sus movimientos le sirvieran.

— ¿Quieres que confíe en ti? Ensúciate las manos, que si nos atrapan estés tan jodida como nosotros —Aceptó, lo único que evitaba que dudara de la lealtad de Gaara era el aura que desprendía, el aura de un asesino despiadado que ha cometido masacres, alguien que incluso si no hacía nada por este movimiento aprovecharían dicha oportunidad para eliminarlo.

— En pocas palabras quieres tener algo tan malo sobre mí que me convenga más que no te atrapen, ¿Cierto? —Inquirió aunque más que una duda sonaba como una afirmación, Gaara miraba con cierta intriga el intercambio, mientras que él creía que si la chica estaba por recular solo tendrían que matarla, pero el tal Naruto parecía totalmente en contra de la idea— En la comitiva de Kumo, que vendrá para las finales intentaran secuestrar a una de las princesas Hyuga, si Kumo se entera de que revelé esto me mataran, supongo estarás satisfecho.

— Entonces, creo que podremos hacer negocios —Gaara tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que esas palabras marcarían un antes y un después para todos ellos.

* * *

El día del examen había llegado, Hinata miraba a todos lados, debía de reconocer la creatividad con la que habían hecho la primera prueba, si podía llamarla así, en la entrada de su apartamento había una nota, "Si quieres a la prueba llegar, en equipo el mapa deberán encontrar, entre tres las pistas más claras serán, encontrar a tu mentor la misión final, la parte que te toca descifrar se encuentra en la torre del conocimiento, pero mucho cuidado, para el medio día tu oportunidad se habrá esfumado" un acertijo en el que debía trabajar con su equipo, pero había muchos modos de tomar esa regla y mandarla al diablo, pero prefirió seguir el juego.

Juntarse con su equipo fue lo más sencillo de todo, pero la utilidad de todos los miembros eso era más complicado, Kiba se notaba ojeroso, puede que incluso más delgado y si le decían que estaba deprimido se lo creería, consideró peguntar si lo habían violado, se veía medio reflejada en él, pero estaba casi segura de que preguntar eso durante un momento tan crucial no sería tan bien recibido, Shino, por otro lado, parecía curioso ante la nota, después de leer cada nota la respuesta obvia era que debían ir a la biblioteca, pero algo no le cuadraba, la primera regla en lo que se refería a obtención de información era nunca confiar en la fuente, por lo que con un golpe de instinto junto las tres piezas de papel antes de entregárselas a Kiba.

— Olfatéalas, rastréalas hasta su origen —Ordenó, Shino parecía entender, al menos parcialmente, su tren de pensamientos, el decaído chico solo asintió antes de oler las notas, tal vez le parecería más confiable si no pareciera a punto de llorar, pero tras unos segundos los miró.

— Huele cómo la academia, hasta me parece que es el mismo papel de los cuadernos reglamentarios —Musitó por lo bajo, eso podría resultar desalentador pero puso en marcha su tren de pensamientos.

La academia, después de todas las reformas académicas incluso la reestructuraron, pero tenía un área perfecta para acumular a muchas personas, varias aulas, y por lo que había aprendido de los Hyuga mayores era que el examen se conformaba de tres partes, la primera era sobre información, de segundo supervivencia, y de tercera era un combate, nunca, nadie, le había dado más detalles, ni en qué consistían ni cómo pasarlas, pero bien podría suponer que la primera prueba bien podría ser un examen.

— Iremos a la academia, si resultamos equivocarnos iremos a la biblioteca —Con un asentimiento fueron a la academia, realmente Hinata no tenía ningún motivo claro para ir a la academia, nada impedía que hubieran usado cuadernos reglamentarios de la academia para hacer las notas, pero siguió su instinto, cómo bien había hecho por años, y en cuanto llegó activo su byakugan, sus sospechas se confirmaron en segundos, un sótano, que no sabía que la academia tuviera, estaba ocupado por al menos una docena de personas.

Para su cabeza eso era suficiente para sospechar, especialmente cuando notó cinco firmas de chakra de entre toda la docena, cinco integrantes del escuadrón especial del que Naruto era parte, y si el equipo con más integrantes de la aldea llegaba a ese lugar, cuando ellos también estaban en los exámenes, era que no se había equivocado tanto, a paso lento entraron en la academia que se encontraba anómalamente vacía, hasta llegar al único punto donde la academia y el sótano se unían, el área de las escaleras para ir al segundo piso.

— Déjenme intentarlo, todos han hecho algo —Murmuró Shino mientras sus insectos comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo para moverse entre los tablones de la madera, mientras que Hinata no podía ver nada de lo que hacía Shino le tocaba confiar, por extraño que pareciera había varios puntos donde su visión no alcanzaba a ver, solo podía imaginar que era del mismo material que los trajes de Homúnculo.

Con un suave "clic" la pared bajo las escaleras cayó reveló lo que podría parecer una alacena, pero lo importante eran las escaleras que descendían, solo alumbradas por velas, con una sonrisa comenzó a bajar, tras unos minutos llegó a la habitación donde estaban todos los demás, el escuadrón especial, Ibiki, el equipo de la arena y el de Kumo, un asentimiento casual fue lo que bastó como un saludo.

Toda la habitación estaba amueblada únicamente con pupitres confirmando sus sospechas de que la primera prueba sería un examen, con el paso de los minutos fueron llegando más y más equipos, todos los equipos novatos, varios equipos de la propia aldea, unos cuantos de países menores, y solo cuando el reloj marcó las 12 las puertas se cerraron de golpe, Ibiki soltó un suspiro mientras una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios.

— Felicidades a todos, panda de mocosos —Felicitó el hombre antes de sentarse frente a todos ellos— Han pasado lo que podríamos llamar la primera prueba, cualquier shinobi medio competente sabe que siempre hay que ser cuidadoso con la información, y más si la información es de una fuente anónima —Anunció viéndolos con calma— Esto ha sido solo la prueba clasificatoria, ahora, cada uno de ustedes agarrara un papel de esta caja —Explicó calmado mientras apuntaba a una caja que estaba sobre un escritorio— Se sentarán según el lugar que se les asigne, cuando todos estén sentados se les dará un examen de 9 preguntas, contarán con una hora con cincuenta minutos para responder, tras eso habrá 10 minutos en los que contestarán la décima pregunta —Cada palabra referente a la prueba era pronunciada con seriedad— A diferencia a otros exámenes empezarán con una calificación perfecta de 10, por cada respuesta errónea, o no contestada, se les reducirá un punto, cada vez que sean atrapados copiando perderán dos, si se quedan sin puntos serán expulsados —Finalizó

— Disculpe, pero cómo calificamos para la segunda prueba, ¿Alguna calificación mínima? —Cuestionó Naruto mientras observaba a todos los otros participantes, la sonrisa del examinador solo se incrementó ante esa pregunta.

— Buena pregunta, si la calificación del equipo promedio suma 18 pueden considerarse aprobados, pero cualquiera que consiga una calificación desaprobatoria anulara por completo a sus compañeros —Anunció antes de entregarle a los observadores la caja— Por ejemplo, si uno de ustedes obtiene un cinco, pero otro de sus compañeros tenga un siete, aun así el equipo estará reprobado, en pocas palabras son tanto dependientes de sí mismos para aprobar como deben confiar en sus compañeros, la "muerte" de uno representa la "muerte" de todos, bien, déjense tonterías y comencemos esto —Anunció dando una palmada contra el escritorio.

Y tan pronto como dijo eso comenzó la toma de lugares y para Hinata la inmensa ironía eran los compañeros que tenía a los lados, Erik a su derecha, y Naruto a su izquierda, en pocas palabras Homúnculo reunido para un examen, por las miradas que estos tenían incluso ellos podían notar la inmensa ironía de aquello, con cierto alivió pudo notar que Naruto ya había añadido otro piercing para tener el par.

Pero Naruto tenía la mente ocupada en otro asunto, incluso más importante para él que los exámenes, que el extraño estado en el que se encontraba Kinana, incluso más que la un tanto sorpresiva relación de su hermano, era el plan que había comenzado a poner en marcha, durante esos exámenes pensaba dar el paso más grande en sus planes, el que asentaría su poder mejor que cualquiera de los anteriores, lo único que necesitaba era superar lo suficiente esos exámenes para que sus movimientos sirvieran.

Y hablando del extraño estado de Kinana no pudo evitar mirar a Erik buscando una respuesta, para que se entendiera, no la habían visto hasta esa misma mañana y en cuanto la vio se preguntó qué clase de drogas estaba consumiendo, sus cabellos ahora estaban casi totalmente secos y de ese peculiar tono purpura había llegado casi a ser blanco, sus ojos verdes eran casi blancos con solo leves rastros de color, su piel antes cálida y llena de vida ahora estaba delgada y blanca cual papel, sus venas se notaban palpitantes y de vez en cuando podía ver como si algo se moviera en su interior, suponía que el Hokage no la había visto porque si lo hubiese hecho no le habría permitido participar en los exámenes viéndose así.

Ese era otro problema, en lugar de poder confiar en que tenía dos compañeros medio avispados que sabrían responder, o copiar adecuadamente, tenía que preocuparse por cinco, de los cuales uno no tenía habilidad alguna para copiar y no era tan listo como para saber responderlas, una que aunque tenía habilidades para copiar ahora parecía muerta viviente, y luego estaba la Banshee que no entendería que tenían que copiar pero que al menos tenía un "buen" cerebro, para poder contestar, a sabiendas de que el examen ya había empezado activo su sharingan modificado y comenzó a copiar.

— "Hay al menos cinco personas que ya tienen las respuestas, uno fue tan vago que ni siquiera está dudando al escribir, ni se está tomando el tiempo para leer realmente las preguntas, los otros al menos han sido mejores actores" —Pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque tampoco podía ser tan obvio por lo que necesitó un poco de actuación, pausas, morder su bolígrafo, posar su mano en su barbilla para pensar y cerrar los ojos.

Con un poco de suerte Kagami habría captado el mensaje, esa era tal vez una de las mayores ventajas de tener un hermano, o medio hermano para el caso, era que se volvía muy fácil crear un lenguaje secreto, mismo lenguaje que intentaron compartir con el otro Uchiha, aunque con otras variantes para mantener el secreto entre ellos, uso su visión mejorada para ver con detalles a su hermano, este sonrió antes de frotarse la nariz, mensaje recibido, luego paso a revisar a sus nuevos aliados, Gaara tenía un ojo de arena, poco sutil pero útil a fin de cuentas, mientras que el equipo de Karui estaba recurriendo al código morse, predecible pero entendible.

Confiaba en que Ino supiera usar algo diferente que solo cambiar de mentes, especialmente cuando ella le había ayudado a perfeccionar sus propios trucos, mientras que Karin aparentemente era lo suficiente lista para responderlo sin recurrir a hacer trampa, por último, Kagami había pasado el mensaje a Sasuke que había comenzado a imitar los movimientos de Kagami, Kinana, aunque medio muerta y que dudaba de que contase como consciente, estaba escribiendo las respuestas con cierta lentitud, su único inconveniente era Natsu que simplemente estaba mortificándose, cuando solo quedaba una hora para la última palabra empujó su examen levemente a su izquierda donde Kiba se encontraba deprimido, incitándolo a copiarle.

La única pieza de su plan que no estaba controlada, y que necesitaba al menos por un poco más de tiempo, era Chrome Kurama, la chica parecía dudar con cada respuesta y no podía notar ningún genjutsu que ella usara como para decir que ella sola podía lidiar con el problema, pero era lo que le tocaba, solo podía esperar y confiar en todas las piezas del plan, conocía lo que estaban haciendo los observadores ya habían anotado a cuando menos una docena de personas que no había logrado copiar adecuadamente, Kiba a su lado comenzaba a anotar las respuestas tras unos minutos de desconfianza.

— "Pareces demasiado calmado para un plan con tantos cabos sueltos" —Afirmó el zorro en su interior reavivando la molestia en su ser, por muy calmado que estuviera la verdad es que aquello le resultaba estresante, pero si todas sus piezas llegaban al lugar adecuado todo valdría la pena.

Sabía lo que estaba intentando su mentor, ponerlos nerviosos y hacerles cometer más errores, pero eso solo servía en quienes no podían mantener la calma, solo regresó su examen a su lugar en concreto cuando Kiba termino de copiar sus opciones, le dedicó la sonrisa más amable de su repertorio y esperó a que luego fuera él quien cayera en la trampa.

— Bien, dejen sus lápices —Anunció Ibiki levantándose, miraba con detenimiento a todos los alumnos encontrándose peculiarmente sorprendido, habían empezado con 30 equipos considerablemente variados, solo habían eliminado realmente a tres equipos, cierto que tenía a muchos otros equipos con una baja considerable de puntos, pero eran muchos más de los que había esperado, no le sorprendía ni del equipo de Kurenai ni el de Anko y mucho menos al suyo propio, eran equipos con al menos un integrante, o un mentor, con conocimientos de tortura suficientes para entender cómo funcionaría dicha prueba— Es hora de la décima pregunta —Anunció con calma.

— ¿Hay reglas especiales para que esta décima pregunta parezca tener tanto peso en comparación a las otras? —Cuestionó Hinata con una mirada llena de seriedad y decisión.

— Esta en lo correcto, esta pregunta en sí tiene una cantidad considerable de reglas añadidas —Aceptó, desconocía si el par de mocosos preguntones hacían esas preguntas para quitarse competencia pero le estaban sirviendo como anillo al dedo para poner nerviosos al resto de candidatos— Si fallan esta pregunta todo su examen quedará invalidado —Dejó unos segundos de silencio para más suspenso— Pueden decidir si quedarse o recular, si reculan, todo su equipo será eliminado, si se quedan, y fallan, les aseguro que el sufrimiento les hará reconsiderar toda su carrera shinobi ¿Entendido? Les quedan cinco minutos antes de que se haga la pregunta —Anunció antes de volver a sentarse.

— "Bien jugado sensei, bien jugado, una situación complicada, enfrentamos a lo desconocido con la casi seguridad de fracasar, nuestros compañeros podrían traicionarnos, para este punto la mayoría desconoce su puntaje, y lo mejor, una aparente ventana de amabilidad y seguridad, todo esto dependiendo de una decisión que debemos tomar en un par de minutos, eso es lo único en lo que creo que falló" —Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Por su experiencia propia había un total de cuatro equipos, aparte de su propio escuadrón, que podrían pasar esa prueba sin fallas, la posibilidad de que Ino reculará era nula mientras que Shikamaru casi con seguridad ya sabía de qué iba la prueba, Karin tampoco recularía y si había medido bien a Chrome ella no abandonaría a su equipo de esa forma, Kiba era el más débil del equipo Kurenai y estaba seguro de que en su desesperación él tampoco se iría, dudaba que el equipo de Guy reculará con un profesor como ese, y estaba muy seguro que el equipo donde estaba el sujeto de lentes, lamehuevos de Orochimaru según el propio Naruto, estaba ahí para mantener un ojo sobe él.

Con cada minuto al menos tres se levantaban obligando a sus equipos a rendirse, Natsu se las había ingeniado para mantenerse quieto y no levantar la mano para proteger a su moribunda hermana, en lo personal a Naruto no le podía importar menos, cuando el reloj marcó las 11:55 un silencio pesado y sofocante llenó el lugar, y Naruto se preparó sonriente para el acto final.

— Muy bien, esta es su última oportunidad, si siguen solo tendrán una mínima oportunidad de avanzar, probablemente de los 54 aquí presentes, solo avancen 9, si bien les va,… —Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, mientras Naruto se debatía entre carcajearse o aplaudirle a su maestro, una voz les interrumpió.

— ¡Ya basta! —Rugió Natsu jadeando, por primera vez en muchos años Naruto sintió que se le iba el alma, de entre todos los miembros del equipo era de él quien menos se esperaba algo así— ¡Si no nos largamos tras esos putos cinco minutos en los que estuvo torturándonos es porque tenemos los cojones lo suficientemente bien puestos y grandes como para arriesgarnos a esta mamada! ¡Si alguien se retira para este punto es un maricón pija chica! ¡Si vamos a fracasar entonces deje de posponer toda esta mierda! —El mensaje hasta habría podido sonar inspirador si no fuera porque le temblaban un poco las manos y le faltaba respiración.

En ese momento ocurrieron dos cosas, los que seguían dudando parecieron aclarar sus dudas y ponerse firmes, mientras que los que se lo tomaron como insulto se decidieron a darle una golpiza al tarado que les había llamado cobardes, dos minutos, solo dos minutos bastaron para que Ibiki se diera cuenta de que no iba a poder lograr nada en el poco tiempo que le quedaba por lo que soltó un suspiro.

— A todos los que se quedaron para escuchar la décima pregunta les aviso, han pasado la prueba —Soltó sin una pizca de gracia de que su propio alumno hubiera desmantelado su tortura de esa manera— Cómo shinobis nos encontraremos en situaciones semejantes a este examen diariamente, enfrentaremos a lo desconocido, con decisiones que podrán costarles la vida si se toman más de unos minutos, no, quizá segundos, para pensárselo, con cada misión vendrá una casi incalculable posibilidad de fracaso, deberán confiar en sus compañeros cómo en sí mismos para tener una oportunidad mientras que tienen motivos para creer que al menos uno de sus compañeros intentará traicionarles, pero aun así no debemos permitirnos recular, como shinobis debemos cumplir nuestro deber —Anunció con seriedad.

— Pero si todo esto iba sobre la última pregunta y la similitud entre esto y una misión, ¿Cuál fue la utilidad de las nueve preguntas anteriores? —Cuestionó un chico del país de la hierba sin estar muy seguro de lo que había motivado esa tortura.

— Otro de los más importantes ámbitos shinobi, la recolección de información, como ninjas nunca sabremos si la información que nos entregan es verídica, por lo que siempre debemos ser capaces de obtener información de un modo diferente, ya sea la mente para entender al enemigo, o la habilidad para que la información que él cree que no tienes sea en realidad la primera en ser obtenida, en resumidas cuentas, para que sus pequeños cerebros lo entiendan, es encontrar métodos diferentes para obtener información —Explicó solo para que segundos después una tabla cayera al lado de Ibiki revelando a Anko Mitarashi.

— Espera —Cualquier presentación enérgica que viniera de esta se vio interrumpida al ver a todos los participantes— ¿18 equipos sobrevivieron? Te has ablandado con los años Ibiki, pero no te preocupes, eliminare a la mitad durante mi prueba —Anunció la mujer antes de guiarlos a la salida.

Naruto mantuvo en su rango de visión a sus nuevos camaradas, y a las presas de su poder, mientras caminaban la presión de la prueba anterior iba diluyéndose, pronto Kagami estaba hablando abrazando a Chrome con una sonrisa, Karin se pegó a Shikamaru con actuar meloso, consideró acercarse al equipo del lamehuevos de Orochimaru pero supuso que afirmar que había una relación entre él y Orochimaru no le saldría rentable, solo cuando estuvieron frente a su objetivo sonrió, el bosque de la muerte, si la prueba consistía en supervivencia ese era de los mejores lugares para ponerlos a prueba.

— Eh, Naruto —Le llamó el Inuzuka a su lado— ¿Por qué me ayudaste en el examen escrito? No tenías motivos para hacerlo —Preguntó intentando sonar más fuerte de lo que se encontraba.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Somos amigos y por eso no podía abandonarte —Soltó con una sonrisa amigable adornando su rostro, la sorpresa que sus palabras causaron al Inuzuka fue tan clara que por un instante se quedó totalmente quieto, atónito de esas palabras.

— ¿En serio me consideras tu amigo? —Preguntó tembloroso y él solo se encargó de abrazarle por el hombro como si fuesen viejos amigos de toda la vida.

Pero la sonrisa amigable que adornaba su rostro era muy diferente a la que guardaba para sus adentros, sabía que Kiba estaba solo, sus compañeros de equipo no le tenían precisamente mucho apoyo, Hinata era una bélica que sin lugar le golpearía por el mínimo error, Shino lo consideraba incompetente, su madre le tenía tan estricto que no podía hacer nada, al igual que Hana le trata con frialdad helada, y más allá de los momentos que tenía con Kurenai su vida estaba ahogada y apagada para alguien que había sido criado con una mentalidad de manada, una presa ideal para quien necesitaba a un perro fiel que no dudase en servirle.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo de hoy, cómo comentario añadido ya casi me pongo al día con One Piece, siendo que ya termine con el arco de Big Mom, ahora, no creo hacer un fic de One Piece, principalmente porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer un fic de este sin que sea raro, por cierto, cómo dije al principio hay una encuesta en mmi perfil que me gustaría que respondieran._


	12. Prueba y Error

_Hola gente, Demon vuelve con un nuevo capítulo de esta cosa que hago llamar historia, aquí para recordarles que sí quieren comentar o criticar háganlo de manera constructiva y respetuosa, en cuanto a las filias o fetiches sí quieren que lo tenga en cuenta envíenme un mensaje, ya sea por público o por privado (Este mensaje estará hasta el final de la historia, mejor acostúmbrense) Ahora sigue la sección de respuestas, como notarán solo respondo los dejados en el capítulo anterior._

_**Manu:**__ Una historia con Temari como pareja principal es posible, en cuanto a lo referente a héroe y con mucho lemon es más probable, tanto que bien podría considerarse la otra historia de Naruto que tengo, en cuanto a eso, lo más seguro es que nunca incluya a Kaguya, no solo por su apariencia medio alienígena, si no que no me la puedo imaginar como una mujer medio normal, en cuanto al incesto, en lo personal no me importa pero si me cuesta un poco la idea de que una relación de madre e hijo se vuelva de amantes, por lo que la mejor respuesta que tengo para ti es un tal vez._

_**Jorgumangander: **__No te preocupes, nunca presto atención a los comentarios negativos a los que no les encuentro algún valor constructivo, si lo dices por el mensaje del inicio, es más por costumbre que por haber recibido algún comentario negativo que me haya dolido, pero aun así muchas gracias por tu apoyo._

* * *

Naruto sonreía mientras veía a sus camaradas, tanto en Homúnculo como en su plan final, cada uno con pensamientos diferentes, Gaara que le miraba con cierto interés, siendo que estaba casi seguro de que le veía cómo un igual, pero Karui le miraba entre asqueada como enfadada, pero eso no podía importarle menos, seguía de su lado y eso era lo importante, pero la mirada que le dirigió a Erik estaba cargada de enfado, Kinana estaba al borde de la muerte según calculaba y solo se le ocurrían dos opciones, o la chica delataba a los dos miembros de Homúnculo, o la eliminaban antes, cosa que no podía permitir aún.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera del bosque de la muerte se separó de Kiba con una sonrisa amable con la promesa de encontrarse después y charlar, ese era otro asunto que podía resolverse, o eliminaban al perro en los exámenes, o lo adoctrinaba como un buen soldado, se acercó a su equipo con el porte serio mientras veía a la examinadora observando su cuerpo con una sonrisa, no era una mala idea añadirla a su pequeño sequito de siervas fieles y devotas, pero solo tenía que esperar.

— Bien mocosos —Comenzó la mujer viéndoles con diversión, recostada sobre la verja comiendo dangos— Puede que hayan pasado de rositas el examen del viejo Ibiki, pero el mío no será tan fácil —Anunció sonriendo con descaro antes de sacar el palillo de su boca usándolo para apuntar una pequeña caceta— Entraran hoy, exactamente dentro de una hora, después de llenar una forma que nos exculpa en caso de sus muertes, cada equipo entrara por una de las puertas de este bosque, cada equipo recibirá uno de dos pergaminos —Comenzó su explicación con calma— El del cielo y el de la tierra, cada equipo debe buscar el contrario para que se consideren parcialmente aprobados —Proclamó tronándose el cuello antes de desviar el palillo a ellos— En el centro del bosque hay una torre, allí deberán llegar con los dos pergaminos.

— Espere —Le interrumpió Natsu atando cabos dentro de su cabeza— Con el tiempo que nos da, tomar los pergaminos, ir a las puertas, llenar formas, nos tomará la hora que nos está dando ¿Cómo iremos por provisiones? —Cuestionó con la mano alzada, viendo a todos lados con nerviosismo.

— Esa es la idea mocoso —Anunció la joven con una sonrisa malévola— Entraran tal cual están, por provisiones solo tendrán lo que traen encima, sus herramientas serán las únicas que tienen consigo, ni siquiera tendrán más ropa que la que traen puestos —Declaró con malicia— Es una prueba de supervivencia en toda regla, hay tres métodos de reprobar, ya sea que mueran bajo cualquier circunstancia, lleguen a la torre sin los dos pergaminos, o simplemente no lleguen —Explicó antes de lanzar el palillo a un árbol— Sus mentores ya están dentro de la torre, ellos les darán ropa y todo lo demás solo, y solo, si llegan, debido a que dentro de la aldea hay un equipo especial compuesto por seis personas en lugar de tres tengo que hacer correcciones —Anunció sonriéndoles a todos los miembros de dicho escuadrón.

— Un momento, un momento —Le interrumpió una chica rubia de la aldea de la arena, Temari si Gaara le había dado bien el nombre, con una mirada molesta— ¿Entonces ellos no tendrán una ventaja numérica, y probablemente estratégica? —Cuestionó la chica buscando entre todos al escuadrón mencionado.

— Tal vez tengan ventaja numérica, pero no absoluta, a ellos no se les dará un pergamino ni del cielo ni de la tierra, se les dará uno del fuego y el mar, cada uno de estos pergaminos es un aprobado para cualquier otro equipo aunque no tengan los suyos propios —Explicó con una sonrisa divertida— Pero para el equipo especial no lo son, ellos necesitarán un juego de cuatro pergaminos para aprobar, eso significa que este equipo cuenta con el poder para aprobar a dos equipos perdedores a cambio de su derrota, trabajen en equipo contra ellos y ganaran ¿Entendido? —Cuestionó sonriendo antes de lanzar dichos pergaminos a los integrantes del equipo, siendo atrapados por Sakura y Kagami.

— Déjeme confirmo —Pidió Naruto con una sonrisa confiada pese a que la situación era honestamente un asco para todos ellos— Tenemos que llegar a dicha torre, luchando por obtener comida, bebida, con cada momento en riesgo de muerte, y solo ganaremos si conseguimos todos los pergaminos y llegamos a esa torre así sea desnudos, medio muertos y con los huesos rotos, ¿Entendí bien? —Pregunto solo obteniendo un asentimiento de la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa— ¿Entonces que esperamos? Páseme la maldita forma —Declaró sonriente, en cuanto llenó la forma desconecto su mente, centrándose en sus recuerdos del día en que su alianza se formó.

~Flash Back~

Veía al par de pelirrojos con una sonrisa maliciosa, era cierto que usar todos sus naipes en aquel momento era un error, pero ahora tenía una mejor oportunidad, mejor marcar todo lo posible ahora que no podían recular tan fácilmente.

— Lo diré una única vez, porque es algo que quiero que tengan en mente desde el comienzo —Empezó con tono firme y frío— Mi principal objetivo, incluso antes que el dominio mundial que promete esta guerra, es el resurgir del clan Uzumaki, no me importa si para ello deben violar a otras personas, tener orgias, follar con su familia, lo que sea, bajo cualquier concepto quiero que dejen descendencia, para que incluso si abandonamos este mundo sin lograr nuestro objetivo dejemos a alguien que lo haga ¿Entendido? —Cuestionó con firmeza pasando su vista de uno a otro.

— ¿En serio quieres llegar tan lejos por descendencia que siga nuestros pasos? —Karui le devolvió la pregunta con una pizca de enfado y puede que cierto asco.

— ¿Es necesario hacerlo? —Le interrogo Gaara más bien dudoso en lugar de asqueado.

— A las dos preguntas, si, llegaré así de lejos porque mi sueño es un clan Uzumaki tan poderoso que nadie se le enfrente, pero tengo una vida limitada, sigo siendo humano, y sé que no viviré lo suficiente para lograrlo, solo sembrare las semillas que lo logren, por lo que dejar descendencia es necesario —Admitió por primera vez aguantando el mal sabor, vivir por un sueño que sabías no verías no era tan dulce como le gustaría— Y en cuanto a lo otro es igual, incluso si me paso la vida follando no lograre sembrar las suficientes, necesito de otros Uzumaki para lograrlo, de ahí que se los diga, en caso de que se nieguen, los matare —Declaró con amargura en su lengua, por volver a admitir la necesidad de ayuda.

— ¿Y qué has hecho tu para ello, ya tienes novia, un hijo en camino? —Cuestionó Karui con seriedad, sin mucha alegría de que le ordenarán aquello, Gaara solo asintió con seriedad.

— Tengo un genjutsu capaz de esclavizar a los humanos, supongo que puedes entender lo que digo ¿Cierto? —Por primera vez dijo esas palabras en voz alta y con claridad, la mirada que se ganó de Karui estaba llena de sorpresa— Yo pienso esparcir genes en múltiples semillas, no me importan si hacen lo mismo o se concentran, no quiero que comiencen ahora, pero es algo que quiero tengan presente —Terminó con una mirada calmada pese a la leve molestia que obtenía de Karui.

— Supongo que esclavizar a líderes mundiales no es tan sencillo o lo habrías hecho antes ¿Me equivoco? —Cuestionó la chica con los dientes apretados sin mucha alegría, tal vez pensando si golpearle para aliviar su molestia.

— Exacto, no puedo hacerlo con otros jinchuriki, nuestras mentes están divididas y es riesgoso, mentes estructuradas pueden defenderse, y si alguien nota el fallo estaré jodido —Admitió sin muchos problemas, si quería calmar a la chica mejor no tentarle mucho.

— Esclavos en el poder, sin llegar a la punta, mismos esclavos que son soldados leales, quieres que consigamos algo semejante —Dedujo Gaara con calma— Con esa clase de poder no entiendo que es lo que necesitas de nosotros —Mencionó mordiéndose el labio con cierta confusión pintada en sus ojos.

— Mis ojos no son perfectos, necesito su ayuda para mejorarlos, mi medio hermano tiene los ojos más compatibles conmigo, necesitó que vea morir a alguien valioso para él para obtener el mangekyo, luego cambiaremos nuestros ojos, y habré resuelto el problema, les pido que maten a alguien en concreto, en una situación concreta —Admitió encogiéndose de hombros— Deben matar a Chrome Kurama, la chica que acompañaba al pelinegro con el que hablaba antes, frente al mismo pelinegro, mientras tanto protéjanla o eviten matarla —Anunció sonriente.

~ Flash Back Fin~

Naruto volvió a centrarse en el mundo cuando Kagami le tocó el hombro, solo dirigió su mirada a él mientras sus otros compañeros ya estaban moviéndose hacia la puerta, sabía que tenía la mirada de varios equipos, y que no solo no podía confiarse de la mayoría de ellos si no que ni siquiera podía confiar del todo en sus aliados, ya fuese que sus compañeros Uzumaki decidieran eliminarlo para recular, o que Erik decidiera perder el compañero con el que hacía negocios.

— Vamos a hacer una pequeña reunión para ver que tenemos ¿Vienes? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa amable, y Naruto sintió una pizca de culpa, según le explicó el kyubi, por lo que pronto ocurriría, se quedaría sin novia a más tardar una semana, inhaló con profundidad antes de responder

— Mejor lo hacemos después, hacerlo aquí nos arriesga a que todos se enteren de las herramientas que tenemos, y ya tenemos muchos enemigos en contra —Explicó viendo a los demás equipos.

Podía entenderlo parcialmente, eran un equipo con una ventaja natural, una ventaja numérica ideada para mantener protegida a la pequeña princesa del Hokage, pero no podían dar tal favoritismo sin ponerles una traba en algún punto y en este examen era que se notaría, solo había dos modos de subir de clase shinobi, o por trabajo de campo o los exámenes, aprobar por trabajo de campo era increíblemente complicado, tenías que hacer algo tan grande que negarte tu acenso fuera imposible, por obvios motivos en la aldea nadie intentaba ganarse así el puesto, por lo tanto el único modo de ponerles una traba que igualara el marcador era complicarles el examen, soltó un bufido, aceptando esa carga.

Por suerte sus compañeros su mantuvieron sensatos y decidieron esperar a consultar sus fuerzas, miró el sol a sabiendas de que incluso al día siguiente puede que no lo viese, con lo tensa que era la situación y todo lo que tenía que hacer le entraban ganas de echar un polvo, y uno con todas sus chicas solo para relajarse como debía, pero eso estaba descartado, no solo follar en un bosque donde intentaban matarlo no le parecía muy sexi, si no que tenía que mantener la calma y mantenerse centrado para lograr sus objetivos.

— Tenemos que tener una estrategia —Anunció Sasuke con calma en cuanto les dieron la orden de entrar, todos hacían un esfuerzo por no dirigirle la vista a Kinana que sin lugar a duda tenía pinta de zombi— No solo tenemos que racionar todo lo que tenemos, y notificarlo al resto del grupo, cabe la posibilidad de que nos separen y mediante una transformación intenten atacarnos cuando estemos solos —Aceptó cerrando los ojos para pensar.

— Podríamos tener una clave, un comando secreto para identificarnos —Opinó Sakura con una sonrisa complacida— Tiene que ser larga para que con el mínimo error todos sepamos que es un impostor —Anunció su idea dirigiendo su vista a los chicos del grupo, con excepción de Naruto, con ciertos toques de admiración y complacencia.

— Negativo, tiene que ser algo que podamos usar en todo momento —Negó Naruto cerrando los ojos buscando el modo de mantener sus planes en forma— Si nos atacan el último día es probable que hayamos olvidado una contraseña larga para ese punto, una diaria sería riesgoso, si tenemos que darla en la madrugada, tras despertar, el letargo hará más fácil cometer un error, necesitamos una manera más sencilla —Explicó cuando la chica de cabellos rosas haciendo un mohín.

— Entonces tendrás un plan ¿No? —Preguntó mirándole con enfado y Naruto deseó golpearla, no solo por increparle si no que también por cargarle más peso y estrés del que ya tenía.

— ¿Un plan? Tengo muchos —Aceptó inhalando para poder controlar su ira, no era el momento de dejarse ganar por sus emociones— Pero lo mejor es discutirlos antes de ponerlos en marcha, por obvios motivos no podemos contar con Kinana, parece muerta viviente y en un combate es casi lo mismo que llevar un cadáver —Declaró sin una pizca de compasión ganando una mirada furiosa de la chica— Por el bien de su salud lo mejor es evitar que se lastime o acabará muerta antes de que lleguemos a la torre, y no pienso gastar las pocas medicinas que tengamos en mantener a alguien que estará muerta en una semana —Proclamó antes de sacar papel y tinta de uno de sus bolsillos.

— No puedes decir eso —Murmuró con voz gastada y cansada la chica mirándole con enfado, solo rodó los ojos sin prestarle mayor atención, mientras que Kagami y Sakura parecían debatirse como reñirle por su falta de tacto, Sasuke y Natsu miraban a otro lado demostrando que tampoco opinaban muy lejos de ello.

— Si, si, como sea, no solo hay que ver como reconocernos en caso de necesitarlo, hay que encontrar medidas para evitar llegar a separarnos ¿Qué ideas tienen? —Preguntó dejando de lado lo dicho por la chica.

— ¿Hacer las rondas de vigilancia entre dos? Es cierto que descansaremos menos pero podremos estar más alerta —Opinó Sakura suspirando por cambiar de tema.

— El mayor problema es la higiene —Opinó Sasuke mirando el suelo— Separarnos para ir al baño crea una ventana perfecta para atacar, el objetivo estará con la guardia baja, solo, y un ataque sorpresa no daría tiempo para reponerse —Explicó juntando sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, para alejar su mirada de sus compañeros y desviarla al bosque— Por otro lado mientras nos duchemos estamos desnudos, sin nuestras armas y estamos muy vulnerables ¿Ideas? —Preguntó tras explicar los puntos débiles que había encontrado.

— El problema es que el único modo de evitar esos inconvenientes es ir siempre juntos —Murmuró Kagami con la mirada decaída pero el oído atento— Supongo que podemos intentar evitar ir al baño más de lo necesario y ducharnos por parejas, que siempre haya alguien armado y preparado mientras el otro hace sus necesidades —Explicó con fastidio.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada curiosa a su medio hermano, normalmente este no hablaba con ese tono tan apático, lo que le hacía preocuparse de que algo hubiese ocurrido, algo que pudiera alterar sus planes, por la mirada que le dirigía a Natsu solo se le ocurría que lo que pusiera en ese estado a su medio hermano lo sabía ese castaño.

— Bien, no podemos perder más tiempo aquí, los equipos ya deben estarnos buscando y si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo solo les daremos las cosas gratis, pongámonos en marcha, Sakura, dame el pergamino, Kagami, dale el del mar a Natsu, cambiaremos diariamente el dúo que llevará los pergaminos, ustedes dos fueron quienes los recibieron, los enemigos les pondrán el ojo encima —Proclamó antes de levantarse para comenzar a caminar.

Pese a que a Naruto le encantaría que se hubieran encontrado con otros equipos durante las horas diurnas, donde tendrían la ventaja de la luz, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, se preparó para cualquier eventualidad activando su sharingan perfeccionado, enviando chakra a sus oídos y nariz para mantenerse alerta y comenzó a pensar, a diferencia de cuando meditaba o se desconectaba del mundo en ese estado estaba prácticamente en modo automático, no era perfecto pero se podría defender de cualquier cosa sencilla se permitió pensar.

Pese a que podía confiar en el otro par Uzumaki por ahora necesitaba más, una manera de mantener el control sobre ellos, prefería evitar violar a Karui para marcar su poder porque eso podría llevar a una traición, pero Gaara era otro problema, podría mantenerlo controlado mientras estuviera cerca pero cuando estuvieran separados el chico se volvería una bomba de relojería, era un asesino sádico que encontraba cierto placer sexual a la hora de matar, o eso es lo que parecía, pero tenía que corregirlo ya, el único modo de evitarlo era tanto muy ridículo como muy complicado, obligarle a separar el apetito y deseo de matar y el deseo sexual, el único modo que se le ocurría era hacerlo perder su virginidad, pero no solo el chico parecía reacio al contacto físico normal si no que parecía encontrar incómodo ante la idea.

— "¿Puedo saber por qué tu apuro por quitarle la virginidad al jinchuriki de mi patético hermano menor?" —Cuestionó el zorro con una nota de diversión, tal vez eso era lo que menos le apetecía.

— "Me ahorrarías mucho tiempo si simplemente leyeras mis pensamientos, no sería la primera vez que lo haces" —Gruñó por lo bajo mientras saltaba de rama en rama, contrario a lo que parecía estaba más atento de lo que podría parecer, en ese estado era más un animal, cualquier cosa que sus sentidos entendieran como un sonido anormal le harían reaccionar, aunque tampoco podría volver a ese estado si llegaba un ataque donde debería centrar su mente.

— "Lo sé, pero eso quitaría mi diversión, tu vida, tus planes más concretamente, son la novela que sigo, una historia interesante, pero si leyera todos tus pensamientos adelantaré partes, quitaré la diversión y la sorpresa que podría venir posteriormente, por el bien de la historia que sigo me niego a leerte los pensamientos más allá de lo necesario" —Afirmó con cierto toque sabio pese a la tontería que comunicaba, al menos en propia opinión de Naruto.

— "Empiezo a creer que tanto tiempo encerrado te han vuelto loco, pero bueno" —Aceptó conteniéndose de bufar a sabiendas de que aminoraría la marcha que a iba más lento de lo que le gustaría debido a que Kinana aunque les seguía el paso se volvía notorio que no tenía la misma energía— "Si se vuelve un asesino serial como los que he visto arruinará mis planes, si le enseñó la diferencia entre el deseo asesino y el placer carnal podré mantenerle mejor bajo control" —Comunico viendo como el sol comenzaba a ahogarse y el cielo teñirse de anaranjado— "Necesito mantener más control sobre él que sobre Karui, a él no puedo lavarle el cerebro y si me vuelvo su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, será más fácil de controlar"

— "En pocas palabras, crees que si pierde la virginidad será más estable ¿Si sabes que es una tontería?" —Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona pero a Naruto no podía importarle menos, creía saber lo que hacía y esperaba no equivocarse.

— "Al igual que yo tiene un sentido socio afectivo alterado, si puedo arreglarlo un poco para que el mismo construya uno, pero necesito no ser la única figura afectiva de lo contrario podría crear confusiones, si le ayudo a crearlo, mostrándole los beneficios del sexo, podré mostrarme como un hermano mayor al que le deberá respeto, aprecio y obediencia ¿Entiendes ahora mis motivos?" —Cuestionó con mayor calma, los notorios jadeos de Kinana le hizo saber que no avanzarían más aquel día.

— "Control mediante las emociones, que el mismo te entregue el control de su ser hacerle sentir dependiente, una estrategia simple pero poderosa, pero tengo el presentimiento que ese chico no es tan vulnerable como para que dicha táctica funcione, no parece tan frágil mental" —Opinó el zorro con calma pero con notoria energía.

— "Eso aún está por verse, el sexo es una de las fuerzas más poderosas, solo mira a Shikamaru, de ser alguien que usa la mente más que el cuerpo ahora ni siquiera se lo pensaría antes de quedarse en bolas para pasar tiempo con Karin" —Soltó una risilla divertida antes de confirmar sus peores sospechas, Kinana ya estaba agotada y no habían avanzado tanto como le gustaría.

— ¿Acampamos aquí? Parece que si no nos detenemos ahora durante la noche no podremos ver ni lo que está frente a nosotros —Opinó Kagami dándole una sonrisa nerviosa a su medio hermano, este sabía que era una mentira, tres de ellos tenían un sharingan por lo que esa oscuridad no sería problema, el olfato de Natsu era suficientemente bueno para evitar accidentes, solo estaba intentando detener la marcha para que Kinana descansará sin decírselo en la cara.

— Será lo mejor —Aceptó sin mayores deseos de matar de cansancio a su compañera— Sakura y Sasuke vayan por agua, podremos sobrevivir alimentándonos lo mínimo pero moriremos sin agua, Kagami, Natsu, ustedes dos confirmen el terreno, si hay un equipo cerca quiero que lo sepamos, si lo hay, y tienen la oportunidad, consigan su pergamino, Kinana y yo haremos una fogata y cocinaremos —Ordenó, antes de que el castaño pudiera ponerse a renegar Kagami solo le tapó la boca, le dirigió una mirada nerviosa, y se alejaron, Sakura chilló mientras Sasuke hacía una mueca pero aun así obedeció.

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos simplemente agarró unas pocas hojas y ramas antes de lanzar un chorro de fuego que encendió una fogata sencilla, se sentó frente a su compañera con un silencio tensó entre los dos, contó mentalmente hasta diez para dar por terminado el tiempo de espera, cambió su rostro serio pero comprensivo que mantenía con sus compañeros antes de volverse un seño firme y frío que dejaba en claro que nadie era su amigo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? No desapareces una semana con tu madre y vuelves así sin que haya pasado algo, algo gordo además —Cuestionó con una mirada carente de amabilidad, estaba exigiendo una respuesta y la obtendría sin importar los medios que tuviera que usar para conseguirlo.

— Un ritual para ser la futura líder del clan Kobura —Respondió con sequedad, forzándose a hablar por la sequedad en su voz— Pero ese bastardo de Erik sabía más de lo que me mostraba y pienso cobrármelo y tú me ayudarás, solo necesitó que lo captures o todos se enterarán de Homúnculo —Gruñó intentando fingir amenazante.

— Déjate de tonterías niña, si se parece a lo que creo que es dudo que estés viva al final del mes —Opinó con frialdad— Y tienes tantas pruebas de que exista Homúnculo como de que los unicornios existan, soy un mercenario, ¿Quieres mi ayuda? Entonces págame —Declaró con frialdad, negándose no solo a ser chantajeado sino que tampoco a trabajar gratis.

Todos los que habían tratado con el clan Kobura sabían unas pocas cosas, eran maestros de los químicos, especialmente en los venenos, y lo segundo era lo crueles que podían llegar a ser, pero cuando tratabas con ellos lo suficiente para saber que tenían un rito para elegir al líder es que estabas jodido, invitaban a todos los mercenarios que trabajaban con y para ellos un poco de aquel ritual para ser más fuertes, nadie que lo hubiese tomado había sobrevivido, solo se le ocurría que podía ser la asimilación de algún narcótico o toxina extremadamente fuerte, y aunque la chica tuviera la sangre de las serpientes en las venas, era una serpiente totalmente diferente a la que era Erik y el resto de los Kobura.

— Lo mismo que atrae a todos los Uchiha, poder, un compromiso, nos casaremos y obtendrás poder político, es lo que quieres para ti y Homúnculo ¿No? —Cuestionó con firmeza, pero aquello solo le pudo provocar una risilla, que solo no fue una carcajada por mera fuerza de voluntad.

— Morirás en unas semanas, y honestamente me gusta más salir con Ino que con alguien como tú, ya, en serio, o pagas con algo que realmente valga o yo no muevo un dedo —Declaró con una mueca de asco, la chica era totalmente diferente a como había sido semanas atrás, tanto que dudaba que incluso sus mentores dudarían de su identidad— Si no piensas ofrecer nada útil, ni creas que eso ocurrirá —Anunció sin una pizca de pena.

* * *

Ino miraba con una sonrisa el panorama, Choji llevaba dormido ya un rato mientras que Shikamaru se había ofrecido para hacer la primera guardia, pero ella no pensaba dormirse, necesitaba cumplir con las demandas de su maestro y comprobar que Karin estuviese haciendo un buen trabajo, después de todo ella había aprendido tanto de Ino como del propio maestro, lo suficiente para crear la técnica que utilizaba contra Shikamaru; _cybele_, o los ojos de la diosa serpiente, un genjutsu visual tan poderoso como para llevar a ese estado al más vago de los hombres.

El chico de cabellos negros estaba sonrojado y jadeando, mordía con fuerza su mano mientras la otra se mantenía aferrándose con fuerza a una roca, ambos movimientos manuales estaban haciéndose con tal fuerza que hilillos de sangre habían comenzado a brotar de sus manos, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto ilusorio, se levantó mientras sacaba su cuaderno para comenzar a escribir.

— ¿I-Ino? —Suspiró el chico con los ojos perdidos— N-no puedo parar —Jadeo el chico mordiéndose los labios— No quiero parar, solo, solo quiero hacerlo, estar con ella y, y, y… —Con cada palabra la respiración del chico se entrecortaba más y más, las gotas de sudor habían comenzado a formarse en su frente y ella sonrió.

— ¿Hm? —Preguntó con falsa inocencia, en caso de que alguien pudiera verlos, o que Choji despertará, preferiría que quien quedará mal entre los dos fuera él— ¿De quién hablas, Shikamaru? ¿Qué quieres hacerle? —Cuestionó con falsa melosidad que seguramente no engañaría a nadie que le conociera pero Shikamaru no estaba pensando.

— Karin, ella, ella y su boca en mi pene, chupándolo y lamiéndolo —Jadeo el chico que comenzó a abrazarse, casi sofocándose, Ino solo pudo sonreír con cierta malicia en sus labios— Me hace sentir bien, pero, pero creo que me hace mal —Jadeó intentando acallar el calor que inundaba su ser.

— Oh, Shikamaru —Fingió compasión con una mueca de preocupación— ¿Ella te hace sentir bien? —Preguntó con un intento de preocupación.

— Si —Respondió al instante— Mejor que bien, pero… —Antes de que pudiera seguir Ino le interrumpió.

— Entonces está bien —Anunció con una sonrisa amable— Solo son dos adolescentes disfrutando del sexo —Concedió acercándose para posar una mano en el hombro del chico— Eso es totalmente normal, no hay nada malo en ello, solo estas preocupado porque por una vez quieres realmente hacer algo, puede que incluso te haga bien —Explicó dándole una mirada comprensiva junto a una sonrisa amigable.

Ino casi podía ver los engranajes en la mente del Nara, intentando ver fallas en lo que dijo, tras unos instantes en los que no los encontró solo sonrió nervioso, soltó la roca dejando en claro que se había herido pero cuando hizo amago de ir por medicinas el chico solo lo desestimo por lo que volvió a recostarse, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios, alegre de tranquilizar las preocupaciones de su compañero de equipo, después de todo ¿Qué drogadicto no quería escuchar que su droga no le hacía daño?, normalmente Shikamaru habría esperado hasta estar seguro de que su compañera estaba bien dormida pero el calor no le dejaba pensar claramente.

Ino estaba segura de que tendría que hacer anotaciones sobre ello al día siguiente, todo mientras veía como el chico se separaba de sus prendas antes de comenzar a masturbarse furiosamente, pero la rubia solo sonrió mientras lo veía, necesitaba mantener al Nara así, no sabía cuánto tardarían en reunirse con el equipo de Karin en terreno seguro, pero debía evitar que el chico se desintoxicará del efecto de cybele, después de todo un esclavo feliz era un esclavo trabajador, y eso Ino lo sabía muy bien.

Mientras Ino volvía a dormir, Shikamaru intentaba formar la imagen de la chica pelirroja en su mente, perdiéndose rápidamente en su primera vez, había sido solo un par de días después de que le había mostrado los condones y había salido corriendo de su casa, esperó pacientemente a que la chica volviera y le terminará, pero no volvió a verla hasta el tercer día, donde, después de entrenar con su equipo, había vuelto a casa encontrándose con ella ayudando a su madre a hacer la comida, esa noche se decidió a terminar el asunto de raíz, repitió el proceso, lo recordaba con tanta claridad que casi creía poder escuchar su voz.

~Flash Back~

— Follemos —Anunció cuando estuvieron en su habitación por casualidades, llamadas su madre, volverían a pasar la noche juntos— No pienso estar con una chica que no satisfaga a su hombre como se debe —Gruñó, rezando en silencio porque su madre no le hubiera oído o terminaría con todos los huesos rotos— O me abres las piernas o terminamos —Soltó el ultimátum, y solo para aumentar la presión se bajó los pantalones para revelar su entrepierna.

Había esperado que la chica terminase con él, o que se largará como la última vez y él pudiera terminarla, lo que fuese que le quitará de encima tanto a la chica como a su madre loca, pero en cambio la chica se acercó, eso le puso nervioso, no había pensado que la chica aceptará y contraría a la vez anterior no tenía condones ni se sentía preparado para aquello, otro paso fue dado y la distancia que los separaba se acortó aún más y por un instante, el instinto de supervivencia de Shikamaru le instó a ser él quien corriera, sus ojos se conectaron y su cerebro sufrió un cortocircuito.

Esos ojos rojos brillantes habían perdido su pupila, o se había contraído tanto que no podía verla, solo cuando la chica dio otro paso, haciendo que sus alientos chocaran, notó que se había equivocado, la pupila había cambiado su color hasta ser de un rojo solo que de un tono diferente, tragó en seco sin estar muy seguro de por qué lo hacía, o porque no podía desviar su mirada de esos ojos.

— No te preocupes Shika-kun~ —Canturreó la chica y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Nara— Esta noche nos divertiremos mucho —Gimió. Shikamaru sentía como se sonrojaba, mismo sonrojo que solo fue incrementado cuando la chica movió su mano para sujetar la erección que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

El momento en que terminó desnudo, atado de pies y manos a la cama, y con Karin sentada sobre él era un poco borroso, solo pudo suponer que estaba muy concentrado en esos brillantes ojos rojos, pero cuando volvió a centrarse estaba en la posición antes mencionada mientras la chica le cabalgaba con una sonrisa lujuriosa, y mientras sus ojos no podían desviarse de esos rojos y brillantes orbes, sentón tras sentón, con esas juguetonas manos acariciando su pecho y abdomen, jugando con sus tetillas y metiéndole dedos en la boca, era algo raro y que Shikamaru no estaba seguro de que hubiese podido disfrutarlo pero lo estaba haciendo.

Sentón tras sentón sobre su polla, su pulso solo se incrementaba mientras la nebulosa que llenaba su mente se espesaba, corrida tras corrida, condón tras condón, y en algún punto perdió la conciencia, o simplemente era incapaz de recordar aquello debido al frenesí carnal, pero volvió a estar en sus cinco sentidos la mañana siguiente, aún estaba atado a la cama, Karin estaba ya arreglándose, dedicándole una sonrisa complacida, sobre su pecho descansaban cuatro o cinco condones llenos de semen y tenía un fuerte sabor salado en la boca que si no se equivocaba eran de los jugos de la chica.

~Flash Back Fin~

Después de eso empezaron sus problemas, era como una droga, una vez empezó a follar con la chica no solo podía querer más y más, habían empezado con sexo casual ocasionalmente cuando ella iba a dormir en su casa, pero cada vez lo quería, y necesitaba, más, solo unas pocas días ya no podía esperar a hacerlo cada día o cada dos, pronto fue buscarla para hacerlo, ya fuese en su casa o un motel, eso no le había importado, con cada vez aceptó hacer cosas más estúpidas, si las pensaba con la mente fría, y ahora, sin la chica con la que follar, la corrida que acababa de tener, manchando sus manos de su blanca semilla le tenía cierta sensación amarga.

* * *

Mientras Kagami y Natsu estaban haciendo guardia, y el resto dormían, él había comenzado una reunión con Homúnculo, estaba seguro de que Kinana pensaba cumplir su amenaza, y si caerían dos miembros el extraño equilibrio del grupo se iría al garete, apenas estaban logrando que los adictos y traficantes salieran de su zona de confort, y que la identidad de dos homúnculos saliera a la luz arruinaría todo, y aún más sus planes.

— Ocurre una pequeña emergencia —Anunció cuando todos estaban reunidos, meras figuras ilusorias en una habitación disque infantil, empezaba a creer que la baja estatura de Pride le estaba creando en contra o creando algún fetiche raro.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Wrath? —Cuestionó Pride mientras una mirada oscura se posaba en esos ojos, advirtiéndole de que si no era importante le rompería algo, y estaba muy, muy seguro de aquello, y por las miradas de los otros dos miembros de Homúnculo que no estaban en los exámenes pensaban lo mismo.

— La exnovia de Envy sabe de nosotros, y quiere vengarse de él, nos expondrá a nosotros dos si no la matamos, no puedo matarla o me jode los exámenes y escuché muy bien que más nos valía subir de categoría ¿Qué hago? —Cuestionó con cierto nerviosismo.

La mirada de Pride le aseguró que le gustaba la situación tanto como a él, por lo que solo quedaban pocas opciones, una de ellas que descubrieran a Homúnculo y esa misma estaba fuera del plano por obvios motivos, la otra era matar a Kinana y obligarle a quedarse como genin otra temporada más, y Pride los quería a todos en posiciones más elevadas donde podrían tener más poder y por ende cimentar mejor el poder de la organización.

— Espera, pasen la segunda parte, y cuando ella ya no sea necesaria, mátenla, Envy, confió en que sabrás componer tu error ¿Cierto? —Cuestionó dedicándole una mirada oscurecida al envenenador que solo asintió, con ello zanjado terminaron la reunión y se preparó para otro día intentando sobrevivir.

Bien, en comparación con el primer día del examen el segundo resultó ser más interesante, poco antes de los primeros rayos del sol llegó el primer ataque, un equipo del país de la hierba, Sakura, que había pegado un grito al cielo con tanta fuerza que despertó a todos, se alejó con Kinana, dispuesta a protegerla, por lo menos eso se lo concedía a la chica, rodó evitando que una espada se le clavara en la garganta antes de ponerse de pie y saltar para alejarse.

Las tres personas eran tan comunes que hasta le sorprendía, algo confuso y contradictorio pero así era, tres chicos tan promedio que casi amargaba el buen momento que Naruto estaba teniendo, lo más llamativo eran sus espadas y lo único por lo que eran llamativas era que más parecían jabalinas por lo largas que eran, las cuchillas como tal medían casi metro y medio mientras que los mangos eran solo lo suficientemente largos para ser sostenidas por dos manos, con suerte, se levantó con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Algo que compensar? —Preguntó con toda la burla que pudo, pero dos de ellos ni se inmutaron, tal vez acostumbrados a la broma o aceptando que si intentaban compensar algo, eso él no lo sabía, por el contrario el tercero, y más joven si apostaba, sí que se enfadó lanzándose al ataque.

Con un poco de lamentación por encargarse no solo del más nuevo del trío sino que también del menos experimentado, dejó que Natsu y Sasuke se encargaran de los otros dos mientras que Kagami aumentaba la protección en el par de chicas, el mismo comando que habían planeado la noche anterior, no solo por el debilitado estado de Kinana, sino para evitar un ataque de dos equipos que buscaran obtener sus pergaminos.

— ¡Muere! —Gritó, al que internamente llamaría pendejo número uno, levantando su espada en un intento de cortarle por la mitad, con cierta pesadumbre sacó su propia katana, Aerondight, dispuesto a asesinar al tarado, confiando en que el par de idiotas que tenía por compañeros recordarán que debían buscar el pergamino.

Interceptó el golpe de la cuchilla con el filo negro de Aerondight, la fuerza del golpe le empujó, el golpe en sí mismo fue suficiente para que le doliesen las manos, el chico retrocedió mientras volvía a tomar su espada con ambas manos, el análisis era sencillo, el chico no estaba del todo acostumbrado, o entrenado, para usar una espada tan larga y pesada como si fuese una cuchilla normal, tal vez le diera más fuerza de impacto y de corte pero no tenía el control apropiado para ser una amenaza contra un enemigo veloz, bueno, era lo que le tocaba.

— Mira pequeño pedazo de idiota, cuyo nombre me importa un bledo, hay dos opciones, me entregas el pergamino y vives, o te mato —Anunció levantando su espada dispuesto a dar un tajo, permitió fluir su chakra de viento por toda la hoja, un viento oscuro rodeando toda la cuchilla dándole la apariencia de un viento fatal.

— Púdrete —Anunció Pendejo número uno antes de emprender carrera intentando darle una puñalada, error, con la inercia que ganaría no podría parar a tiempo si se apartaba, y con la falta de entrenamiento no podría hacer el cambio de ángulo necesario.

Bufó antes de girar solo lo suficiente para evitar la puñalada, se puso de cuclillas antes de mover su espada, el chico intentó saltar pero el peso de la espada le jugó en contra, haciendo que la cuchilla se enterrara en el suelo, pero aquello le permitió evitar el corte que destrozó la cuchilla metálica y siguiendo el corte de viento cortó unos árboles tras todo el jaleo, el chico se levantó antes de mirar su espada rota, un corte perfecto y sin errores, abriendo sus ojos con espanto ante la visión de su arma rota.

— ¿Quisiste el método difícil?, bien —Murmuró antes de levantarse, no había tenido una batalla interesante desde hacía casi un mes y deseaba matar un poco aunque sea— Aerondight: —Comenzó antes de cambiar de posición, apuntando su espada hacia su enemigo, preparándose para dar una estocada, con rayos purpuras fluyendo por toda la espada— Estocada relámpago —Un movimiento, empujando su espada en dirección al chico que estúpidamente no entendió que su espada rota era señal de correr o rendirse.

Y con ese sencillo movimiento un rayo atravesó el cuerpo del chico creando un agujero solo un poco más grande que el de su propia espada, alrededor del agujero estaba totalmente negro tal cual la quemadura eléctrica que era, el cadáver del chico cayó para atrás, totalmente carente de vida, con un simple bufido se acercó al cadáver mientras esa sensación de deseo de luchar desaparecía de su cuerpo con una nota amarga y comenzó a revisarlo buscando el pergamino, y pronto descubrió que su sospecha era correcta, no le dieron el pergamino al novato del grupo.

Se giró para ver a sus compañeros pero desgraciadamente ellos también habían acabado sus combates, uno con un kunai clavado en el brazo impidiéndole sujetar la espada junto a una fractura expuesta en la pierna, ese detalle de brutalidad era el propio de Natsu cuando peleaba, en cambio el otro tenía una cuchilla clavada en la espalda junto a una mandíbula dislocada cortesía de Sasuke por lo que estaba tumbado en el suelo, Natsu sostenía con orgullo y superioridad el pergamino de la tierra, bufó antes de girarse.

— Lo mejor será seguir adelante, nada garantiza que no vengan más equipos más equipos para fastidiarnos, y ahora que tenemos uno de los pergaminos que nos faltan no debemos perder tiempo —Afirmó comenzando a caminar activando su sharingan mejorado para ver el camino.

En toda la cúpula que era su visión perfeccionada, o al menos no percibía nada viniendo de la tierra, para ver todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, una visión perfeccionada, capaz de ver a cámara lenta y a través de los objetos, sin puntos ciegos notorios, aunque bien podría ser que lo tuviera y aun no lo hubiera descubierto, capaz de ver a una inmensa distancia, sin lugar a dudas esos ojos eran los ojos más cercanos a los de un dios, verlo todo en una inmensa distancia y a una velocidad suficiente para actuar antes de que le afectaran, lo único que podía perfeccionar esos ojos era aumentar el alcance de su visión, o aún mejor, aunque imposible, era ver el futuro.

Tras varias horas de caminata en las que pusieron a Natsu a cargar a Kinana cuando esta dejó de poder caminar, en su área de visión perfeccionada, el efecto mezclado de su casi absoluta visión, con sus habilidades de sensor, que según había percibido parcialmente era propio de algunos Uzumaki, no le complicaba descubrir quiénes estaban en su área de visión, y en cuanto supo quién era decidió que lo mejor era correr.

— Kagami, Chrome está en peligro —Advirtió al instante en que lo sintió, y ni lento ni perezoso fueron corriendo en la dirección marcada, el problema es que tampoco podía permitir que sacaran a Erik de los exámenes o tendría problemas con Pride, algo que le gustaba tan poco como arruinar sus propios planes, los otros integrantes del equipo no tardaron en seguirlo aunque tenían tan pocas ganas de ayudar a otros como de ser atacados.

Pero tras un par de minutos cuando mucho llegaron a un pequeño claro donde vieron al equipo 11 siendo atacado por un equipo del país de la cascada y sus alarmas se encendieron al ver a una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos naranjas, no tanto por que resultará alarmante, parecía relativamente normal en la rareza que acostumbraba, pero, su chakra, ese chakra era parecido al de un biju, menor al suyo propio pero mayor al de Gaara, obviedades debido a que eran los bijus en los extremos, la chica debió sentirlo porque nada tardo en voltear a verle, sus miradas se conectaron y ambos supieron que aquello se había complicado.

Los otros dos miembros del equipo, aunque era más variado que el anterior que habían visto, era bastante insulso, uno era alto pero delgaducho, como una rama, mientras que el otro era más bien gordo, sostenía un martillo y hasta ahí terminaba la variedad de ese equipo dejándolo increíblemente insulso, saltaron desde las ramas para posarse al lado del otro equipo de la hoja.

— Kagami cubre a Chrome, por lo que sé juntos crean un buen equipo —Anunció con calma— Sasuke y Natsu… —Estaba por ordenar al par problemático cuando Erik le interrumpió.

— Que ellos se encarguen de cuidar a Karin, ese maldito espantapájaros la enveneno y aunque le di un antídoto no podrá hacer nada por un rato —Explicó con una mueca de enfado— Tu encárgate de esa chica, he intentado envenenarla y es inmune a casi todo —Soltó un gruñido fastidiado, hastiado y enfadado— Yo me encargare del otro par —Declaró y Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que el chico pensaba matar cruelmente a ese par, que de algún modo, le había tocado las narices.

— Perfecto, Kagami, Chrome, ustedes serán mis refuerzos —Declaró antes de ponerse de cuclillas usando chakra de rayo para impulsarse y ganar velocidad, en un sencillo impulso llegó frente a la chica con su brazo cubierto en chakra de viento, contrario a lo que esperaría de cualquier otra persona, la chica saltó a un lado para evitarle.

Las palabras sobraban para los dos en aquel momento, ambos sabían que ese enfrentamiento bien podría dar no solo terribles resultados, sino que resultados catastróficos y nefastos, pero ninguno de los dos podía dar el brazo a torcer, evitar la lucha no era una opción, un instante más tarde ambos estaban con las manos juntas haciendo sellos de manos a considerable velocidad, acabar el trabajo lo antes posible, y por un instante nadie más que ellos existió, pero en lugar de ser algo romántico como solía pintarse, era un deseo mutuo de probarse, de comprobar sus propias fuerzas frente a monstruos del mismo tipo de calibre que ellos eran.

— Estilo de fuego; Blasfemia imperial/ Estilo de viento; Nubarrón de polvo —Ambos anunciaron a la vez, tan pronto el chorro de fuego rojo oscuro chocó con una nube de polvo amarillento, polen le pareció, y al segundo todo se volvió más caótico, una explosión, una explosión que los lanzó a ambos contra los árboles, los dos igual de sorprendidos sin haber previsto tal posibilidad para empezar.

Se recompusieron justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe que bien pudo haberle roto la columna a cualquier humano normal, ambos dedicaron solo unos instantes a verse para comprobar los daños, las quemaduras se detenían en sus prendas, tal vez algo de polvo amarillo o ceniza adherido a sus cuerpos pero era algo menor para ellos, incluso se dedicaron una sonrisa descarada mutuamente, como si les complaciera que tan imprevisto resultado se hubiera dado, pero antes de que pudieran recurrir a otro intento de matarse entre sí se escucharon dos gritos.

— ¡Ah! —Un grito desgarrador que les obligó a girar sus miradas, el chico del martillo gritaba, con las manos en la garganta intentando obtener algo de aire, su rostro volviéndose purpura antes de caer arrodillado, pronto la falta de aire sofoco sus pensamientos llevándole al más allá.

Pero no era el chico ahogado por veneno lo que había sido llamativo, el cuerpo de Erik emitía vapores purpuras que advertían del peligro que eran a la salud, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras y sus ojos tenían cierto parecido con los de una serpiente, sujetaba del cuello al chico delgaducho que era quien había gritado, su piel cambiaba de color a tal velocidad que hacía complicado seguirle el paso, primero había parecido verde, luego amarillo, posteriormente morado y por último azul, dándole la apariencia de que todo su cuerpo estaba en una extraña mezcla de colores, con un vapor amarillento saliendo de su boca, pronto empezó a convulsionar, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y toda la fuerza que hacía para que Erik le soltara se detuvo.

Naruto no necesitó de toda su experiencia tratando con cadáveres, o creándolos mejor dicho, para saber que el chico estaba muerto, volvió a concentrar su atención a la chica de cabellera verde que en lugar de estar en posición de batalla estaba totalmente relajada, soltó un suspiró aburrido antes de limpiarse la ropa y dirigirle una mirada decidida.

— Mi nombre es Fuu, algún día terminaremos nuestro combate —Anunció antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección de la salida del bosque, solo tras un par de pasos pareció recordar algo y se detuvo— Tomen —Declaró antes de sacar un pergamino de su bolsillo, un pergamino de la tierra, el cual lanzó al grupo, aprovechando la confusión de tal naturalidad ante la muerte de sus compañeros se marchó antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

— Dime que al menos les sirve el pergamino —Gruñó al ver que era ni siquiera era el pergamino del cielo que le faltaba, Erik solo asintió antes de que Karin agarrara el pergamino— Espero no les importe que viajemos juntos, para pagar por el favor de entretener a la maldita —La mirada que Erik le dedicó le dejó bastante claro que si se quedaban juntos era más que nada para evitarse problemas con Pride, pero Naruto no podía importarle menos aquello, resultaba en una ventaja y así le gustaba.

* * *

Minato nunca había sido de los que asistían a esas tontas reuniones de padres en la academia, en primer lugar porque como Hokage se enteraba de los problemas que tratarían en ellas mucho antes de que se hicieran, sino porque no entendía lo interesante de reunirse con otros padres para hablar sobre sus hijos, pero allí estaba, acompañado de su esposa y viendo el panorama, siempre se las había imaginado sobrias y aburridas, pero ver a tantos padres bebiendo le quitaba un poco ese aire al asunto.

— Minato —Le saludó Yoshino Nara con una sonrisa que Minato no pudo evitar devolver, las mujeres parecían haberse dedicado a contarse chismes entre ellas mientras los hombres estaban tranquilos hablando y tomando tragos, siendo la única excepción a aquello Tsume Inuzuka que estaba bebiendo y cantando al lado de Choza Akimichi.

Había aceptado aquello no solo para hablar de sus hijos, sino que simplemente quería tratar el asunto de lo que harían con el espacio del mercado negro con ellos, cierto, había discutido aquello con Danzo, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Inoichi y Shukaku, pero ahora que tenían un plan mejor hacer esos negocios bajo la mesa, pero verlos a todos allí reunidos le hizo sentirse mareado recordando todo lo que sabía de ellos.

Ese era un problema de ser Kage, te alejabas de todos tus amigos y conocidos en cierta medida, tener que ser imparcial, y que si alguno era atrapado haciendo algo malo tendrías que castigarle de igual manera, mientras Yuki iba a tomar una margarita de manos de Charlotte Akimichi, le dirigió una mirada severa a su esposa que solo asintió con una mirada nerviosa, Yoshino por otro lado no dudo en abrazarle con una sonrisa que creyó era pícara, cuando se separaron Yoshino volvió a con el resto de las mujeres, a su lado Inoichi soltó una risilla.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Inoichi? —Preguntó con tono severo, intentando hacerle entender que no estaba para bromas tontas. El otro rubio solo negó con la cabeza, aunque la sonrisa marcada en sus labios no se iba, solo le señaló un par de bancos en la barra donde habían puesto las bebidas, entendiendo el mensaje Minato asintió antes de acompañarle a sentarse en la barra.

— Es Yoshino —murmuro con una sonrisa divertida— Es un secreto a voces, pero no se lo digas a Shikaku, —Aclaró el hombre con una mirada de ligera advertencia— Yoshino lleva años siéndole infiel a Shikaku, desde que eran novios —Aclaró logrando que el líder de la aldea abriera los ojos con ligera sorpresa— En las reuniones ella solo saluda de un abrazo a unos pocos, significa que tendrán algo de diversión antes de irse —Anunció.

— ¿Y Shikaku no sospecha? Digo, con lo listo que es —Cuestionó con cierto nivel de incredulidad, una especie de broma por no haber ido en tantos años a esas reuniones creyó que era.

— Si lo hace nunca ha dicho nada, pero aquí entre nos, yo creo que no lo sabe —Explicó el hombre con una risilla— Supongo que lo mejor sería contarte los chismes dentro de esto, para que las conversaciones sean menos raras —Tranquilizó con una sonrisa divertida mientras daba otro sorbo a su cerveza— Se dice que Tsume se consiguió un amante, en lo personal le hacía falta, Mikoto y Fugaku llevan años sin intimar, él está desesperado y ella simplemente no cede —Explicó.

— No me sorprende, tras lo de Kushina su relación se tensó mucho —Se les unió Choza sirviéndose un poco de sake, un gruñido escapo involuntariamente de su garganta ante la mención de quien fue el amor de su vida— Creo que solo por eso aceptó a Naruto en el clan, para ver si Mikoto por fin aflojaba —Soltó una risa al ver que el Uchiha les miraba con mala cara, probablemente suponiendo de lo que hablaban.

— ¿Qué más hay? —Cuestionó con una ligera sonrisa, con un poco de suerte, mejor dicho si no le habían mentido, tendría un poco de sexo del que su mujer se negaba a darle, por lo que sus ánimos estaban un poco más relajados.

— Bueno, de los Hyuga no hay nada, los intentos de Hiashi de recuperar a su hija mayor y que esta los manda al diablo —Comentó Choza con una mueca apenada, todos recordaban bien la desagradable historia, y Minato aun recordaba como el líder del clan Hyuga casi había rogado que le dejarán ser el maestro de su hija— Aunque también escuchas rumores sobre nuestros hijos, suele ser lo que más hacemos aquí —Contó con tranquilidad.

— Y dime Minato, ¿Tu hijo ya le puso el ojo a alguien? —Preguntó Inoichi con una sonrisa descarada— Ya están en tiempo de enamorarse, buscar sus propios compañeros, tu entiendes —Añadió con una mirada nostálgica recordando sus propias épocas de juventud.

— Inoichi solo está feliz porque podrá añadir el sharingan a su descendencia con Naruto —Mencionó Fugaku apareciendo a su lado y tomando una cerveza— Como el mocoso está saliendo con su hija está muy seguro de eso —Explicó con una mueca.

— Oigan, de lo que me dijeron antes —Les llamó cuando una duda surgió en su mente— No debieron quedar pruebas de _eso_, digo, tantos años algo debió ocurrir ¿No? —Cuestionó viendo a Inoichi en busca de respuestas.

— Oh, claro que los hay, un chico Inuzuka, uno Aburame, los envía a con los padres en cuanto nacen, los niños tienen una salud precaria debido a sus intentos de mantener el embarazo en secreto, el más notable es ese chico Uchiha —Declaró recordando aquello— Ella nunca usa condón y cuando no puede encubrir un embarazo usa sus contactos en el hospital para hacer parecer que tuvo un abortó y los envía con los amantes —Explicó con un encogimiento de hombros restándole valor.

— ¿Chico Uchiha? ¿Acaso ese clan se encarga de adoptar bastardos? —Cuestionó dándole una mirada burlona a Fugaku que volvió a gruñir con fastidio.

— El problema es que los dos bastardos en mi clan tienen al mismo padre —Soltó un bufido antes de dejar su cerveza en la barra— Kagami es hijo de Yoshino y Genso, si ya el mangekyo de Naruto me parece peligroso no me quiero imaginar lo que ocurrirá cuando sean los dos —Gruñó antes de volver a tomar un trago.

* * *

Sonreía mientras agarraba la mano de Chrome mientras veía a su hermano que estaba al final de la formación charlando con Erik, suponía que quería discutir sobre la extraña chica inmune al veneno en caso de que volviera a por ellos, ganas no le faltaban de ir para agradecerle a su hermano por avisarle, cierto que no el propio Kagami no hizo la gran cosa por ayudar en el combate, pero si no hubieran estado allí el resultado pudo haber sido muy diferente.

En mitad de la formación estaba Natsu cargando a Kinana con Sakura y Karin a sus lados, Sasuke estaba solo un poco más adelante con una mueca de ligero fastidio, tal vez por no conseguir el pergamino que necesitaban para poder largarse a la torre, pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento, solo debían conseguir otro pergamino y podrían irse todos juntos a la torre y llegar en un día, tal vez menos si les iba bien.

Mientras tanto Naruto hablaba con Erik, ambos con una mirada de seriedad plasmada en sus ojos, ambos sabían que su situación no era precisamente sencilla, tenían que lograr que Kinana llegará a salvo a la torre pero que muriera una vez dentro, y Naruto no estaba precisamente cómodo con tener que escoltar a alguien a su muerte en lugar de terminar el trabajo de una vez.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, su cuerpo no aguantará demasiado, y con tronar mis dedos haré que su cuerpo muera más rápido —Explicó el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa, claro que podía hacerlo, la diferencia radicaba en que él fue más astuto a la hora de empezar el ritual, empezó lento, haciendo trampa para salir de vez en cuando para que esas serpientes no le mataran, tardo años en acostumbrar su cuerpo y dominar las que tenía en su interior, y cuando lo logró nada impedía que eliminará a la competencia por el liderato del clan.

— Eso espero o tendremos muchos problemas, no solo con Pride, sino con la ley —Susurro aquello sin muchos deseos de que le escucharan o le leyeran los labios.

— Hay algo más —Erik le detuvo cuando estaba por moverse a la punta de la formación— Hemos notado que has cambiado, no en forma de ser, sigues siendo el mismo sádico con problemas de ira, pero aumentas tu poder anormalmente rápido, y de pronto te has mantenido en un estado "normal" —Explicó ganando una mirada enfadada del pelirrojo— No me malinterpretes, me importa un comino mientras no intentes matarme, pero, Hinata está preocupada por ti, no sé en qué sentido, solo para que hables con ella —Comentó antes de darle una palmada en la espalda.

Emitió un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta, los motivos por los que Hinata notará aquello no le gustaban, ya fuese que se sintiera amenazada por él, o que directamente sospechase de sus lealtades, en ambos casos era un problema y una amenaza, pero discutir con la chica siempre era un peligro, asegurarse de no soltar más información de la debida y mantener tanto para si como fuera posible, pero si no lo hacía se volvería un grano en el culo.

Mientras volvía a activar su visión perfecta, cúpula de visión, su área de percepción como sensor, antes de pensar en sus planes, necesitaba que avanzaran seis equipos para que su plan se pusiera adecuadamente en marcha, el suyo propio, algo difícil con Kinana en ese estado, el de Erik para evitarse problemas con Pride, el de Hinata, mismos motivos, el de Gaara para mantener control, y lo mismo con Karui, el de Ino solo le resulta conveniente para sus planes pero no era menesteroso.

Con todos sus sentidos alerta siguió caminando, viendo en todas las direcciones, notando a todos los equipos que les miraban desde las sombras, esperando a que bajaran la guardia para atacarles, esperando no solo el momento de mayor debilidad, esperando a que el cansancio les derrotara y no pudieran defenderse, pero lo que los detenía era la cantidad de gente, eran nueve, ocho técnicamente competentes, lo que les hacía dudar de sus oportunidades, pero el ocaso comenzaba a acercarse, ahora podía ver la torre en la distancia y no tendría problemas para llegar, pero a la velocidad que iban, tomando descansos cada tanto y con el problema de tener que encontrar el pergamino del cielo le sorprendería si llegaban a la torre en menos de dos días.

— Creo que deberíamos descansar ya —Opinó Natsu dejando en el suelo a su media hermana, muy a su pesar debía aceptar que forzar demasiado a avanzar, Chrome se había recuperado del veneno hacía muy poco, y más allá de Natsu nadie pensaba cargar a Kinana.

— Mañana a más tardar debemos obtener el próximo pergamino e ir a la torre —Anunció con una mueca— Mientras más tardemos en llegar tendremos menos provisiones, menos instrumentos y sin poder descansar en condiciones es cuestión de tiempo para que caigamos —Expuso con firmeza, estaba apostando bastante en ese plan como para permitir que se arruinara por tan poco.

Se prepararon para descansar en la seguridad de un árbol hueco, aunque a Naruto cada vez le gustaba menos aquello, los alimentos se le estaban acabando al grupo, tal vez no había sido buena idea comer las tres comidas del día, las medicinas solo estaban levemente solventadas gracias a Karin y su ninjutsu médico, y el agua empezaría a escasear pronto, y prefería no arriesgarse a intentar obtener algo del bosque en el que se encontraban, solo los examinadores, y tal vez ni ellos, sabían lo que había en ese bosque y lo nocivo que pudiera ser.

Mientras mordía un pequeño fruto captó la mirada de Erik, una mirada que se había reservado para cuando trabajaban como Homúnculo, debían salir a cazar, con un poco de suerte se encontrarían con el equipo de Hinata, quien tampoco estaba muy a gusto con la idea de pelearse con Pride, miró sus manos viendo las palabras que ahora llevaba escritas "HEART DEATH" cada una en el nudillo de una mano, en teoría ahora el jutsu estaría perfeccionado, no más errores ni cambios de cálculos, pero le ponía nervioso haber cometido un error cuando había decidido tatuarse el sello en la piel.

— Naruto y yo iremos a ducharnos, creo que escuché un río por aquí cerca —Anunció el moreno abrazándole por el hombro— Si tenemos suerte podremos encontrar a otro equipo con el cual pagar nuestra deuda y partir mañana por la mañana a la torre —Añadió al ver la mirada confusa de Kagami.

— Tranquilícense —Ordenó con tono suave levantándose, aguantando el bufido que quería escapar de su boca— Nadie nos atacara estando juntos, e incluso si lo intentaran puedo encargarme de quien sea incluso sin mi equipo ninja —Anunció para calmar a su medio hermano.

El camino al río fue silencioso, y nada cómodo, para el tiempo que tardaron en llegar, los ojos comenzaban a dolerle por pasar tanto tiempo con su sharingan activo, aunque fuera sin el mangekyo, aunque odiaba reducir su campo de visión, era mejor no tener los ojos constantemente adoloridos y mantener la guardia en alto, cuando llegaron el silencio solo se volvió más pesado, volviendo más incómoda la situación.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? Desnúdate y dúchate mientras yo te cubro las espaldas —Sonrió descarado Erik, ganando que un bufido escapara de sus labios.

— ¿Cuál es tu repentino interés por verme en pelotas, Erik? ¿Acaso te gusto? Lo lamento, pero no me va ese rollo —Se burló tronándose los nudillos, su mal humor estaba en sus límites por tener que aguantar a sus compañeros por tanto rato, con sus planes al borde de la cuerda floja, por lo que un chiste estaba colmando su paciencia.

— Estaba pensando en añadirte como puto, y quiero saber si vales la pena —Contó con una risa aguda antes de hacerle señas con la cabeza— O puedes dar un pequeño espectáculo para nuestra espía —Anunció antes de dirigir su vista a un punto entre los árboles, concentrándose un poco en su habilidad como sensor distinguió a la persona que les estaba espiando.

— Hinata, sal de ahí de una vez, si quieres ver la zanahoria solo tienes que pedirlo conejita —Río con cierta burla, la chica saltó desde las alturas de las ramas donde se escondía para caer silenciosamente a un par de metros de ellos.

— Si vuelves a llamarme conejita tendrás tu propia zanahoria metida en tu trasero —Declaró devolviendo la sonrisa burlona antes de cambiar su semblante por uno más serio— Hay un par de equipos de la aldea de las estrellas, cada uno tiene un pergamino del cielo, y no sé ustedes, pero a mí me falta uno de esos —Explicó encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Cómo ha seguido el asunto de Kinana? —Cuestionó mirándoles con seriedad.

— En cuanto entren en la torre comenzaré el proceso, tendrá muerte celular cinco minutos después, morirá pasados otros dos, no podrá abrir la boca del dolor, estamos a salvo —Concluyó Erik con calma, ese había sido su error, había creído que moriría con las serpientes Yamata pero ahora que había sobrevivido tenía que actuar rápido para que no le provocase un problema con Pride que le costase una mano.

— Perfecto, vamos por ese equipo, esperó que valga la pena porque el único combate decente en este lugar fue interrumpido —Gruñó con fastidio antes de comenzar de que los tres se subieran a un árbol para comenzar a saltar rama tras rama con dirección a aquel equipo.

* * *

Kiba estaba intentando dormir, Shino montaba guardia mientras esperaba a que Hinata volviera de su baño, pero aunque se había acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo duro, frio y húmedo en los últimos meses aquello no era lo que le impedía dormir, era su "relación" con Kurenai, era cierto que habían empezado meramente con follar, pero para él pronto se había vuelto en algo más, un poco de afecto, el calor de ese otro cuerpo, la suavidad y las caricias, le hacía sentirse querido, que alguien le quería y necesitaba.

Creo una dependencia hasta cierto punto, era su momento en que su vida abandonaba la oscuridad y frialdad a la que se había acostumbrado en casa, y de la nada ella cortó todo, de un día para otro el contacto se detuvo, no más miradas coquetas, no más llamadas para visitarla a su casa, no quedarse más tiempo para entrenar con ella, y después de aquel suave y dulce calor tuvo que volver a esa fría oscuridad para sufrir, con el extra, el terrible y jodido extra, de que sabía que pudo tener algo agradable.

El tocarse ya no le servía, en primer lugar ni siquiera podía hacerlo en casa y la sensación era amarga al acabar, eso le recordó por un instante a Naruto, nunca habían sido precisamente cercanos, en realidad siempre le había parecido algo aterrador, una extraña mezcla de perro callejero y perro de peleas, pero siempre solo, un perro que jamás formaba parte de una manada o era el quien la dirigía con pata de hierro, pero de pronto le había extendido una mano, dándole una pequeña muestra de amistad y preocupación por él, y mientras que un lado de sí mismo le decía que no debía acercarse, parte instintos parte experiencia, que le decía que si aceptaba esa amistad y pizca de aprecio tarde o temprano le abandonaría, otra parte de él, la que necesitaba afecto, le rogaba que aceptara esa amistad que bien pudo ser una sencilla muestra de camaradería.

— Es una mierda complicada —Bufó antes de levantarse ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte de Shino, misma mirada que le hizo encogerse en su lugar y bajar la mirada, eso era lo peor, antes no dudaría en hacerle frente a su compañero ante esa mirada, pero ahora, ahora esas miradas molestas, esos gestos de enfado, si los veía, por pequeños que fueran, temblaba, ya fuera por miedo al dolor o al castigo que vendría con ellos.

— Parece ser que Hinata se encontró con otro equipo —Anunció desviando la mirada, Shino no era tonto, podía notar las señales, algo estaba pasándole, mas no sabía el qué, pero aquello era seguro, estaba minando la voluntad, algo le hizo cambiar y lo que fuera si no era resuelto rápido podría resultar peligroso si era capturado por el enemigo— Tardaría cinco minutos en llegar al río, ella no tarda más de 15 minutos en tomarse una ducha por más rudimentaria que fuese, ya han pasado cuarenta minutos —Explicó apretando su pierna.

Shino era malo para tratar con las personas, mismo problema que tenía la mayoría del clan Aburame, tanto como para que los matrimonios siguieran siendo concertados por los familiares, por lo que no sabía cómo ayudar a su compañero, y temía que si abría la boca en lugar de un comentario que ayudase al castaño solo soltaría algo que le hiciera más daño, y sin saber cuál era el problema real todo podría resultar peor por poco que dijera, solo le quedaba esperar a que alguien más notara aquello y decidiera actuar.

Kiba asintió lentamente, consideró levantarse e ir a ayudar a su compañera, pero ¿Qué se supone que hiciese? Desde hacía mucho que como shinobi se estaba volviendo incompetente, y sin Akamaru estaba casi seguro de que no resultaría de ayuda, incluso podría ser que solo iba a estorbar, pero, bueno, bien podría ser un poco de ayuda, hizo amago de levantarse cuando Shino le detuvo.

— Hinata es fuerte, estará bien sola —Declaró Shino, "No vayas, eres un inútil" eso fue lo que Kiba entendió, después de todo se supone que su deber como miembro de equipo era ir en la ayuda de su camarada ¿Cierto? Pero ni para eso le creían capaz.

Shino mientras tanto miraba a su compañero con preocupación, temiendo que sus palabras hubieran tenido el efecto contrario al que quería, el chico parecía estar nervioso, ansioso y estresado, era al que más le hacía falta dormir, y sabía que en todo el equipo la más peligrosa era Hinata, por lo que no veía problema en decirle a Kiba que se relajara y descansara, pero por el semblante que el chico tenía todo apuntaba a que se había equivocado con sus palabras, temiendo solo ayudar a destrozar el ánimo del Inuzuka se giró para concentrarse en el té que había comenzado a preparar.

Pero ese giro, dándole la espalda a Kiba en el proceso, solo logro que el castaño se sintiera peor, "Solo se fijan en ti para regañarte, recordarte que eres inútil" eran sus pensamientos, mordió su labio intentando apartarlos de su mente, se recostó en la tierra antes de mirar el cielo y comenzar a llorar.

* * *

Shikamaru nunca se había considerado una persona trabajadora, ni que disfrutara mucho del esfuerzo físico, eso lo sabía quien quiera que le conociera, tampoco se creía particularmente chismoso, ese era trabajo de Ino, lo que hacía un poco raro que estuviera espiando al trío formado por Erik, Naruto y Hinata, los tres hablaban muy tranquilamente pese a ser de equipos distintos, Shikamaru tampoco estaba muy seguro de porque los espiaba o cómo había llegado a aquel río.

Eso era una mentira, sí que sabía cómo había llegado allí, había ido a parar allí intentando alejarse de su equipo, o más concretamente de Ino, desde que había dejado de intimar con Karin, dígase dos días, por poco tres, se daba cuenta de lo dependiente que era, no solo aceptaba cualquier cosa que la chica le dijese en la cama, o fuera de esta, si no del efecto que estaba teniendo la abstinencia en él, bien podría ser paranoia, después de todo nunca había tenido sexo antes ni tan a menudo, su mejor opción era preguntarle a Naruto, él único otro conocido con novia que tenía que sabía había tenido sexo, Ino no fue discreta en ello.

Pero otra parte de él no podía evitar pensar en que los efectos que estaba mostrando eran más bien parecidos a un drogadicto, necesitaba una dosis cada tanto y cada vez debía ser mayor, mientras que en los drogadictos era más droga con él era más riesgo, se había alejado de Ino puramente porque la chica le había atrapado todas las veces que tenía un ataque de ansiedad por abstinencia y solo le había convencido de que era algo normal y que se relajara, pero algo en él, paranoia, instintos, naturaleza de perezoso, lo que fuese, que tal vez no debía fiarse de aquello, que era mejor tomarse un tiempo, por lo que haría el esfuerzo por mantenerse limpio solo para comprobar.

— ¡Ya muéstrense! —Gritó Naruto con una mirada seria haciendo saltar al Nara preocupado de que intentaran aprovecharse para matarle y robarle el pergamino— ¡Si piensan atacar háganlo de una vez! —Rugió el pelirrojo, cuando estaba por salir de su escondite, e intentar que le dejaran marchar, dos equipos se asomaron de entre los árboles, seis personas de la aldea de la estrella, si juzgaba por sus bandanas.

— ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Estás asustado? —Río uno de los chicos que tenía el rostro tieso como roca, un gruñido se escuchó desde el fondo de la garganta del chico y Shikamaru se preguntó si debía de intervenir, ayudar a sus compañeros o alejarse de la pelea.

— Me pido al par de chicas, sí vuelvo a escuchar otro comentario sexual de parte de mis oponentes los despedazare y venderé su carne en una carnicería —Anunció la chica sacando su látigo antes de golpear el suelo resonando en todo el lugar.

— Déjame intentar encargarme de los otros cuatro, necesito algo de acción para liberar estrés —Anunció el pelirrojo tronándose los nudillos con una sonrisa que si le hubiera dedicado a Shikamaru este habría preferido esconderse.

Al siguiente momento la pelea comenzó, el pelirrojo sacó su espada y extendió su mano con la palma abierta hacia arriba, susurro algo, Shikamaru no sabía el qué, y todo el lugar pareció ser cubierto por una fina cortina azul, todos los que habían quedado atrapados dentro se quedaron quietos, asustados o nerviosos por lo que ocurriría tras ello, elevó su espada con una mirada que parecía prometer derramamiento de sangre, y la bajó de golpe, por la distancia era imposible que la cuchilla golpeara a sus enemigos, pero un grito se escuchó casi al instante, Shikamaru cambió su vista a quien había gritado encontrándose con lo que por mera lógica sería imposible, uno de los chicos estaba cortado, pero no era un pequeño corte o un rasguño, un corte diagonal perfecto que separaba las partes superiores e inferiores del cuerpo.

— No sé cómo sentirme —Anunció el pelirrojo caminando lentamente hacia ellos— Por un lado me enorgullece que mi pequeño jutsu funcionara moderadamente bien, pero esperaba más derramamiento de sangre —Aceptó el chico con una mueca, lo siguiente que pasó fue que la fina capa cerúlea desapareció en un parpadeo, Naruto hizo una mueca antes de sujetarse el brazo.

Las miradas pasaban de el pelirrojo al chico que seguía gritando, palmeando la parte cortada como si esperara encontrar sangre o algo terrible, Shikamaru no podía culparlo por ello, pero esa distracción costó cara, en un parpadeo tanto Hinata como Naruto estaban frente a ellos, la chica con su látigo brillando en color rosado mientras el chico iba directamente a apuñalar el pecho de uno de los chicos.

Para evitar el obvio azote que le golpearía una de las chicas, de cabellos negros, saltó a un lado, entonces el látigo, que parecía tener mente propia, salió disparado creando un ángulo totalmente imposible que fuese natural, tal vez tomada por la misma sorpresa que invadió a Shikamaru esta se cubrió con los brazos, el golpe fue directo en el punto más fuerte de la posición, en el lugar donde los dos brazos se juntaban, como un golpe de resorte, él látigo volvió con Hinata mientras esta sonreía, pero la otra chica estaba totalmente quieta, y un segundo más tarde cayó al suelo con un agujero en el lugar exacto donde el látigo había golpeado atravesando el cuerpo de lado a lado.

Naruto, por otro lado, estaba cubierto por la misma fino domo cerúleo solo acompañado por dos de sus víctimas, tres movimientos con la espada y el cuerpo de su víctima fue separado en piernas y la mitad superior del cuerpo partido a la mitad, escuchar los gritos aterrados de la persona era tal vez lo más aterrador, vivos pero cortados y desmembrados, el chico de la aldea de la estrella intentó escapar y en un segundo Naruto estuvo frente a él con la mano en su pecho.

— Escalpelo —Un extraño silencio se formó en el lugar, y un segundo más tarde, justo donde estaba el corazón, lo que solo podía describirse como una explosión de sangre ocurrió, por la espalda del chico, y naciendo del corazón, un disparo torrencial de sangre salió, el cuerpo del chico perdió todo el color, el mismo sujeto cayó y solo entonces pudo ver que Naruto tenía algo en su mano, un corazón que estaba tan claro que supuso no tendría mucha sangre dentro— demonios —Murmuro el chico.

El último chico intacto del equipo del país de las estrellas estaba intentando escapar, Shikamaru lo entendía, él quería hacer lo mismo solo que estaba clavado al suelo por el miedo que tan peculiar escena le había creado, solo para ser interceptado por el domo cerúleo, Shikamaru solo cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que ocurriría, los gritos de dolor siguientes solo le confirmaron sus temores, tras varios segundos volvió a abrir los ojos temiendo lo que encontraría, Hinata y Naruto sosteniendo dos pergaminos del cielo, con la única diferencia de que en Naruto era notable una mueca de enfado y fastidio.

Tras que el trío se separara tomando diferentes caminos, o al menos Hinata lo hizo, debió esperar casi 20 minutos para animarse a ver los cuerpos, si ya había estado frente a aquello mejor aprender lo que pudiera de ello, los chicos, antes vivos, y cortados en pedazos ahora estaban con los órganos de fuera y sangrando, haciendo que el que los escuchara moverse y gritar hacía solo unos segundos pese a los peculiares cortes, pero no había rastro alguno de los límites del domo cerúleo que había visto con anterioridad, tragando en seco volvió con su equipo pensando que prefería escuchar a Ino decirle que sus pensamientos sexuales eran normales que arriesgarse a que ellos volvieran.

* * *

Yagura, o mejor dicho Tobi, miraba su oficina con una mueca de enfado, una mueca de enfado que se había formado tras solo una noticia, porque el mensaje de parte de Menma Spade asegurando que pronto pondría en acción otro negocio de trata de blancas era algo magnifico, puede que incluso pudiera conseguirle a miembros de clanes prominentes de la aldea de la hoja, eso sin contar con los compuestos químicos básicos que incluían sus tratos, con los mejores científicos de Kiri preparándose para crear un arma masiva, eso debería hacer que estuviera alegre ¿Cierto?

La nueva generación estaba viento en popa, aunque admitiría que le sorprendía el estilo de su más reciente adquisición Chiron Aria, antes de que entrara en la academia se aseguró no solo de su salud física, si no, y más importante, diera su mensaje de venganza al mundo, y tal cual lo pensó el mensaje fue muy poderoso, las mujeres, movidas por el instinto materno, adquirieron una potencia desbordante, decididas a proteger a sus propios hijos de tales monstruo incentivando a los niños a odiarles del mismo modo, los hombres, movidos algunos por inferioridad, otros por miedo y otros solo por sus deseos de provocar dolor, se convencieron más de que su labor era la correcta, de que todo estaba bien.

Y las palabras de sus investigadores confirmándoles la historia de Chiron era solo un seguro de que no era un infiltrado, de una de las regiones costeras de Kiri, una familia fue encontrada masacrada, la familia Aria según lo investigado en el área, con claros indicios de congelación como lo harían jutsus de hielo, y no había nadie que pudiera hacerlos en Kiri sin el kekei genkai del clan Yuki, nadie había puesto tal empeño de unir los elementos como para entender que ese sería un buen resultado, todos los cadáveres fueron reconocidos y encontrados con excepción del hijo menor, dicho hijo nombrado Chiron, pese a la dificultad que representaba encontrar rasgos semejantes con cadáveres en descomposición lograron encontrar semejanzas que no dejaban lugar a dudas del parentesco.

— ¿Disculpe, Mizukage-sama? —La voz de su secretario, Uri, le trajo de vuelta de sus memorias— ¿Cómo debemos actuar? —Cuestionó con cierto nervio y temor en su voz, se obligó a serenarse antes de cruzar los brazos frente a él.

— En cuanto a Konoha, no, su alianza con Kumo aunque poderosa no amenaza directamente a Kiri —Aceptó de mala gana, puede que en sus planes estuviera atacar a Konoha, pero cuando falló años atrás en el nacimiento del Uzumaki no esperó las acciones que tomó el cuarto Hokage para evitar sus planes— Podremos preocuparnos en un tiempo, en cuanto a lo de esos monstruos con kekei genkai quiero que los capturen a todos, a los varones los mataremos públicamente, a las mujeres viólenlas y luego mátenlas, que sea un gran espectáculo —Ordenó viendo con frialdad aquello.

Una revuelta, una revuelta tan estúpida y que sus agentes debieron poder detener en cuanto empezó se volvió algo terriblemente más grave, suministros, tanto alimenticios como médicos, perdidos en cantidades considerables, sus shinobis se confiaron demasiado y perdió muchas vidas, si bien era cierto que dicho territorio seguía siendo suyo, o mejor dicho bajo su control, era un golpe terrible a su poder, sus ninjas se volvías más miedosos cuando ocurrían esas pequeñas victorias de parte de los usuarios de kekei genkai, la gente le pedía más y si no daba resultados dudarían de él, necesitaba dar un golpe realmente duro devuelta.

— Y el chico —Uri volvió a llamarle con nerviosismo— Tenemos unas pequeñas quejas de parte de la academia, intentó matar a dos de sus compañeros en clase, y aún están lejos del examen de graduación, sus profesores lo comparan con un animal salvaje —Comentó algo nervioso.

Yagura suspiró, cierto era que no esperaba que el chico tuviera maneras de ser tan raras, apenas pudo mantenerse de pie y comenzar su preparación para ser shinobi se apuntó a la academia, el chico podía usar chakra con una naturalidad asombrosa, no, no era que usara chakra con naturalidad, mejor dicho no controlaba y su cuerpo lo expulsaba sin ninguna consideración, eso más su estilo de combate que recordaba a un animal lo hacía un enemigo temible para cualquier persona normal o alumnos de academia, pero contra adultos probablemente fuera un asunto muy diferente, pero el chico tenía una sed de sangre tan buena que Yagura en serio estaba teniendo problemas para decidir si debía o no corregir ese estilo.

— Dile a sus maestros que pongan más empecho en su educación, parece ser prometedor, y no quiero tener un animal en las filas —Anunció solo para escuchar una risilla tras él, al girarse con el ceño fruncido se encontró con Utakata.

— No mienta Mizukage-sama, le encantaría tener a un perro fiel en las filas, por lo que he escuchado, y visto, si tronaras los dedos pidiéndole que te lama los pies lo hará, pero creo que entiendo tu punto —Declaró, y Yagura sonrió con fingida alegría, no le alegraba en lo más mínimo tener que tratar con el otro jinchuriki de Kiri, pero le convenía tenerlo a la mano cuando llegase el momento de que les extrajera el biju, por lo que le sirvió un poco de sake en un platito antes de entregárselo.

* * *

Naruto soltó un bufido mientras miraba su mano, Erik, en la orilla del lago, estaba duchándose, si no fuera porque se metería en líos con su equipo lo habría dejado hacía mucho, pero lo importante era su jutsu, aunque todo había resultado relativamente bien, si su intención era matar, la verdad es que había sido parcialmente un fracaso, los sellos eran los correctos por lo que realmente le fallaba la cantidad de chakra que utilizaba, esperaba encontrarse a alguien más durante su camino a la torre o no podría ponerle un uso pronto como quería.

Había usado muy poco chakra en room mientras que utilizó demasiado en su escalpelo, o al menos en ello estaba su teoría, se permitió hundirse en sus recuerdos otra vez con tal de no escuchar hablar a Erik, ya fuese sus comentarios sobre usarlo de puto como los que simplemente tenían intención de tener una discusión normal, pero tenía pero no era momento de concentrarse en un posible jutsu fallido, por mucho que le gustara la idea, tenía que concentrarse en salir de aquel lugar, llegar a la torre con todas las piezas de su plan intactas, estaba pidiendo demasiado y lo sabía, pero era lo que podía hacer, si no confiaba en sí mismo ¿Quién lo haría?

— Jutsu interesante el que tienes —Anunció el chico víbora saliendo del lago, apenas iba vestido y ganas no le faltaron de bufar por no llevar ropa allí, aunque el plan original era cargarse a un equipo enemigo, usando solo un bóxer y cargando su ropa, lo que le faltaba, hacer de escolta.

— Aun no está completo —Un gruñido escapó de su garganta ante la idea, el buen humor que reunió tras su pequeña batalla se esfumó al ver que había cometido un error en su más reciente jutsu, error que si no resolvía pronto gran parte del trabajo invertido en crearlo habría sido en vano, y odiaba perder el tiempo de esa forma.

— Pues no parece, eres Wrath el destripador, aquel que mata y destruye, destruir órganos y aumentar la agonía suena a algo que harías tu —Comentó mientras caminaban en dirección al campamento, se habían tardado mucho más de lo que les habría gustado y solo no tenían al par de equipos tras ellos porque suponían que podían cuidarse solos.

— Igualmente, cometí un error —Anunció sin alegría alguna por aquello— Me concentré en probar mi nuevo jutsu, y tanto tiempo sin vigilancia hará a Kinana hablar y delatarnos —Anunció con negatividad, una risilla se escuchó a su lado por lo que miró a su compañero con una mueca de enfado.

— No te preocupes, incluso ahora ella cree que puede vivir, y no hará nada que la perjudique, y si se sabe su relación con los Kobura estará perdida —Anunció calmado, no le era normal que él mantuviera la calma mientras Wrath estaba irritado, pero disfrutaba enormemente de aquello, un pequeño placer por ridículo que fuese.

Aunque la oportunidad era perfecta para hablar de su negocio la verdad es que ninguno de los dos solía tratarse fuera de las reuniones del grupo, pero el silencio era una molestia para Erik, se había acostumbrado a cierto nivel de jovialidad, a cierto nivel de interacción humana, y Wrath era, honestamente, el peor para conversar, era algo que entendió con el tiempo trabajando juntos, Wrath era alguien engañoso que cambiaba según quien lo viera, mientras que estaba seguro que él conocía un lado ese sujeto era diferente con Kagami, con sus mentores, a cada persona con la que trataba la miraba con una máscara diferente.

E internamente se preguntó sí de casualidad estaba viendo la verdadera cara del monstruo, o si en caso contrario esa era otra máscara creada para tratar con el grupo, ignoró las miradas que se ganó cuando llegaron al campamento y comenzó a vestirse mientras Naruto revelaba el pergamino del cielo, una explicación muda a su tardanza, el silencio se volvió la ley durante el resto de la noche.

Tal cual lo acordado, a la mañana siguiente se dirigieron a la torre, y justo antes de separarse un roce, un sencillo roce con Kinana que le lanzaba dagas con los ojos, en una promesa de odio eterno, entraron en sus respectivas puertas, Naruto debía aguantar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, en cuanto estuvieron en una amplia sala abrieron los pergaminos, creando un cuadrado, en cada uno de los vértices de la figura apareció un sello que no tardó en expandirse hasta que los cuatro se reunieron en el centro y con una nube de humo alguien apareció, y justo en ese momento comenzó el acto.

La piel comenzó a ennegrecerse a una velocidad impresionante, pero nadie se dio cuenta por dejarla tras ellos, en realidad fueron sus profesores "los primeros" en darse cuenta, puesto que en cuanto salieron de la nube de humo fueron a sujetar a Kinana mientras Kakashi llamaba a los médicos, la chica le dio una mirada, una mirada casi imperceptible gracias a que sus ojos comenzaron a expulsar sangre, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, de delatarle más bien, una espuma rosada salió de su boca, la chica llevó sus manos a su garganta antes de comenzar a rascarse buscando algo de aire, sofocándole.

Claro que siguió el acto de compañero preocupado, esa era parte de su diversión, ayudo a los paramédicos a ponerla en la camilla, "intentó" mantener sus órganos funcionando, solo para que muriera en el camino a la sala médica del hospital, sus mentores solo les indicaron que se marcharan y se relajaran mientras ellos le contaban lo ocurrido al Hokage, y mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios mientras llegaban a la pequeña ala residencial de la torre, y su sonrisa solo aumentó al ver a Gaara y Karui.

— ¿Cómo se lo explicaremos? —Le preguntó Kakashi a su compañero, ambos tenían el ceño fruncido, y pese a que sabían que podían perder a sus alumnos en dicho examen no estaban preparados para darle la noticia al padre, mismo padre que técnicamente les pagaba a ambos.

— Seremos directos, Kinana ya tenía una apariencia horrible cuando llegó a mi examen pero según las órdenes de Minato debíamos solo notificar algo si ocurrían muertes —Anunció mientras su rostro quedaba carente de emociones, no solo llevaba mucha practica dando malas noticias, si no que estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones humanas, sin lugar a duda iba a ocurrir algo desastroso.

— Supongo que tuviste motivos para no notificarle a Hokage-sama inmediatamente ¿Correcto? —Cuestionó el de cabellos plateados con una ceja enarcada en duda y cierta molestia, él ni siquiera estuvo en contacto con sus alumnos durante todas las partes anteriores en el examen, fue el asignado a recoger cosas de los chicos para cuando llegaran, y ciertamente de haber visto a su alumna, la hija de su mentor, en ese estado habría investigado.

— Lo intente —Admitió el hombre conteniendo una mueca— Le dije que veía a su hija en mal estado, incluso intente describirle su estado pero me ignoró y me ordeno que no volviera a no ser que alguno de sus hijos muriese en el examen —Explicó sin poder contener la mueca en esta ocasión, un shunshin y no tardaron en estar en los pasillos de la torre Hokage preparados para dar la noticia al hombre.

Minato tenía una sonrisa boba mientras caminaba a la puerta, no solo había tenido una buena dosis de bebidas con sus viejos amigos, ignorando los deslices de estos, como si fueran los mismos jóvenes antes de que aceptara el maldito cargo de Hokage, sino que además había tenido una noche de diversión con Yoshino, la chica era sexy de joven, en general su generación podía considerarse atractiva, y aunque no habían usado condón, la mujer casi lo abofetea por si quiera considerarlo, y la mujer sin lugar a dudas seguía fértil, no le preocupaba mucho la idea, estaba teniendo una maravillosa mañana hasta que su alumno e Ibiki le encontraron justo antes de que entrara en su oficina.

— Ibiki —Saludó con cierta desgana, hace unos días le había explicado que su pequeña Kinana no parecía encontrarse bien, era una adolescente por el amor de dios, lo más seguro es que solo le hubiera sentado mal algo que comió en el pequeño retiro de aprendizaje que su esposa había organizado para ellas dos— Espero que me vengas a decir algo importante esta vez —Pidió con una sutil amenaza en la voz.

— Kinana falleció —Soltó la bomba, los ojos de Minato se abrieron totalmente sorprendidos, pero mientras que Ibiki esperaba ver una reacción de sufrimiento esta pareció más bien curiosa— Su hija falleció por una repentina muerte celular total, falleció poco después de que su equipo se considerara aprobado —Explicó, reiteradamente esperó una reacción de sufrimiento pero en su lugar una perfecta capa de seriedad llenó sus facciones.

— Kakashi —Llamó con frialdad, frialdad que sorprendió al peli-plata puesto que aquella reacción no cuadraba con un padre que acababa de perder a su hija— Asegúrate de que mi esposa se encuentre en casa, yo mismo le daré la noticia, cancelare todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy —Anunció con helada seriedad, y aquello fue lo que más sorprendió a ambos instructores, especialmente a Kakashi que siempre lo vio mostrarse cariñoso con Menma.

— Considérelo hecho, sensei —Aceptó el hombre antes de desaparecer en un shunshin.

* * *

_¡Uf, al fin termine con esté capítulo! Como nota a todos los que escriben fanfics de Naruto, intenten cambiar lo que harán en el bosque prohibido, empiecen desde allí o sáltenlo, porque honestamente este capítulo ha sido de los más aburridos que he escrito, porque escribiendo esta parte me doy cuenta de que realmente esta parte de los exámenes chunin es muy aburrida, es esencialmente al equipo ninja corriendo, caminando o saltando por todo el bosque, relativamente escasos combates, si no hubiera sido porque ya seguía esta parte me hubiera inventado algo diferente, y el motivo por el cual este capítulo esta tan concentrado en el bosque prohibido es porque quería dedicarle un capítulo a cada parte del examen._

_Una al escrito que fue el anterior, uno al bosque que fue este, uno que es la ronda eliminatoria que será el próximo, y el del examen en el estadio, aunque estos dos últimos bien podrían tener más de un capítulo dedicado, ahora, debido a que quiero sentirme más unido a la gente que me lee voy a dedicar una parte final del capítulo a una pregunta random, en este caso serán;_

_¿Cuál, o cuales, es su fetiche culposo? Dígase uno que les gusta pero les da cierta vergüenza admitirlo, para minar la vergüenza que puedan sentir yo diré dos míos, lluvia dorada y pies, aunque dudo incluir el primero en esta historia._


End file.
